The Chains That Bind
by Celestial Delinquent
Summary: An object descends from a place long forgotten by men and gods. Its wave of destruction offers Loki a chance for freedom, but sometimes we are bound, not by others, but by ourselves, and it is those chains that are the hardest to break. Eventual Loki/OC - Multiple Perspectives
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** An object descends from a place long forgotten by men and gods. Its wave of destruction offers Loki a chance for freedom, but sometimes we are bound, not by others, but by ourselves, and it is those chains that are the hardest to break.

**Setting:** Just to orient you...Post Avengers. Mostly ignores Thor 2. Borrows some concepts from Marvel Comics. But more or less I'm making things up as I go. Thanks for giving it a whirl.

* * *

><p><strong>The Chains That Bind<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I wear the chain I forged in life...I made it link by link, and yard by yard;<em>

_I girded it on my own free will, and of my own free will I wore it."_

_- Charles Dickens_

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>A ship traveled through the vast expanse of space. Its journey was long, but time is relative after all. It came from a place that had long been forgotten, faded from the minds of men and gods. Its destination was just in the distance, a tiny orb of blue and green. There it would carry out its purpose, unaware of the devastation it was about to cause.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Karl G. Jansky Very Large Array (VLA) - New Mexico<strong>

* * *

><p>Josh was reading an astronomy magazine, though reading was a stretch because he'd been fixated on the same sentence for almost an hour. He was doing his summer internship at the VLA before he headed back to college to finish up his Ph.D. He was the low man on the totem pole, which meant he always got stuck with the graveyard shifts. He dreaded his first days back at school. His morning classes would be the death of him now that he'd turned into a night owl, though he suspected there would be other culprits behind his physical and emotional collapse, be it at the hands of his grueling classes.<p>

With a deep yawn he tossed the magazine onto the desk and stared up at the wall of monitors, buttons, and switches. He needed to do his usual rounds to make sure the equipment was all functioning properly and that no one was sending them signals from the vast expanse of space. The thought made him chuckle. All the action was already here on Earth, with mutants, heroes, and gods roaming around, space was hardly as interesting as home.

Stretching his arms he slowly began pushing his rolling chair up and down the rows of equipment making sure this light was on and that light was off. He grabbed his clipboard as he went and started checking off each item with a red sharpie. It was hardly interesting, but the log book needed to show that it had been done at least once during his watch.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

The noise started gradually and at first Josh thought he was hearing things. His lack of sleep was clearly making him delusional. Then it began to increase in frequency to the point he could no longer doubt his own ears.

"Stupid phone..." he mumbled as he continued down the row.

His battery was probably dying and soon enough he'd be left in peace. With that thought he slowly rolled to a stop. He didn't have his phone. He'd mistakenly left it charging on his nightstand, though realistically his signal was usually spotty at best. It was hardly worth bringing it with him except to play a game or listen to music, but he could easily enough use his computer...why was he still fixating on his phone?

"Sweet Copernicus..." he yelled as he toppled out of his chair and began a mad dash to find the source of the sound.

Eventually he came to a stop in front of a large monitor. He tapped it a few times and ran a diagnostic because he was sure the readings had to be false. It was saying an object had flown past the moon and was heading towards Earth. The data sighted its eventual trajectory leading into the atmosphere, but it couldn't be right. When he realized everything was functioning correctly he started to hyperventilate.

"This is big...this is big..." he mumbled over and over under his panted breath as he tried to remember where the emergency phone was.

Stumbling through the rows he made his way to the red plastic phone mounted to the wall in the far corner of the room. He scanned over the short list of numbers written on a laminated sheet which was stapled to the wall nearby before finding and dialing the on-call scientist.

"Dr. Vance speaking," a groggy voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Good night...good morning...ah..."

"What is it Josh?" the man interrupted with an annoyed sigh.

"Um...yes...sorry sir. Um...we picked up an object sir. It appears to be heading towards us."

"I'm sorry; did you just say an unknown object is heading towards Earth?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

The line suddenly went dead.

"Hello?" Josh questioned with a confused twinge of his brow, "Sir?"

He slowly put down the receiver and looked around, uncertain what to do. It was then that he heard the familiar slam of the entrance door and the sound of pounding footsteps down the hall. A short elderly man burst into the room with wire frame glasses and a flushed face. The thin white hairs on his balding head were sticking up in all directions. He had on a pair of rocket-ship pajamas and suede slippers. He doubled over with huffed breathing, making it obvious he'd just run from the housing unit nearby. As he steadied himself he stood back up and addressed Josh.

"Which one took the reading? Have you contacted the Array Operations Center?"

"It was antenna number 22. And no. I wanted to call you in case it was a false alarm."

"Well, get me a current print out and we'll need the AOC to collect everything for the past 24 hours from number 22."

Josh went over to the main computer as Dr. Vance spoke. With a few keystrokes the nearby printer started spitting out an information sheet.

"Is it an asteroid?" Josh asked as he stared down at the paper before Dr. Vance had a chance to pick it up.

"No..." Dr. Vance eventually responded, "Its path is showing that it's, well, avoiding things."

"Avoiding what?"

"Well, the moon for one. It appears to have gone around it," Dr. Vance then fell into silence as he studied the print out, "This can't be right...it says it will be on approach in just a few hours."

Josh peered over his shoulder before finally saying what was really bothering him.

"What do you suppose 'it' is?"

Dr. Vance seemed at a loss for words as he shook his head, "A ship I suppose..."

"A ship..." Josh repeated in awe as he stared out at nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Somewhere Off the Coast of California<strong>

* * *

><p>The internal communications box sounded and Nick Fury cracked open his eye. The digital clock flashed on his night stand, indicating it was 2:34 in the morning. This was another in a long series of sleepless nights. He'd already had a sit down with the staff to reiterated and define what exactly constituted an emergency. There were enough new faces in rotation that a panic seemed to grip the crew whenever the facilities ran out of toilet paper. It was an exaggeration of course, but it was a mess and he had had it up to here. Reaching over he flipped the communications switch on.<p>

"You have five words to convince me I should deal with whatever this is personally," he stated without hesitation.

"Director, a ship is approaching Earth," Maria Hill quickly replied over the other line.

"Well, you officially have my attention," Director Fury piped in as he sat up in bed, "I'll be there shortly."

[] [] []

Director Fury was straightening one of the sleeves of his black leather trench coat as he walked into the helicarrier command center. Despite the hour the room was aglow with lights and equipment. Recent events, it seemed, had pulled everyone from their sleep, as it was obvious there were more personnel than what typically constituted the late night skeleton crew.

"Do we know how big it is?" Director Fury made his presence known as he approached the center of the room.

"Radar puts it at approximately the size of a black hawk helicopter though it appears too round to be one, but reports could be off. It seems to be jamming our equipment as the readings keep coming in fragmented," Maria Hill reported as she came up behind him.

"Preliminary images were captured from an array in New Mexico. We've just intercepted them," a man quickly added from his station.

"Well let's see them..." Director Fury urged them to continue.

Suddenly a black and white image overtook the main screen. It was a single white circle suspended in a sea of black. There were some stars in the background, but it looked about the same as every UFO picture floating around the internet, blurry and nondescript, like a washed out photo of the moon.

"What am I looking at?" he finally asked with a bit of a scowl.

"I believe it's a circle sir," the man stated, though as his sentence tapered off it was obvious he realized how asinine his exclamation had been.

"Thank you...I'm not completely blind."

"We have incoming footage sir," Maria tried to salvage the conversation as she passed her partner a frustrated shake of her head, "Two fighter pilots have shadowed the craft. They have been broadcasting a standard greeting, but have been unable to open a line of communication."

A second image suddenly flashed onto the screen. It was a single silver circle suspended in a sea of deep blue with a distant wisp of white from a cloud.

"Well thank the Lord, now it's in color," Director Fury proclaimed in frustration as he paced in the control room.

He abruptly came to a stop and placed his hands firmly on the railing. Leaning in, all eyes turned to him.

"I want eyes people..." Director Fury announced as he slammed his fist on the edge of the rail and then moved to the center of the command platform, his stare never leaving the live feed that was now broadcasting on the main screen.

An uneasy feeling knotted his stomach. He had been doing this long enough to know when he spotted trouble and that silver ball quickly descending through the clouds was exactly that.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Birds and animals scattered as the giant silver orb crashed into the towering trees. Loud cracks and sprays of shattered timber filled the air, soon after a quiet settled across the forest. For some time the object sat, a strange sort of pulsating sound, like the buzz of electricity, emanated from within. Suddenly a field of bluish energy shot out from its surface creating a barrier around it. After a moment it expanded outward again, encapsulating the object and a small section of forest around it. The trees that had passed through the field were left as charcoal embers, brittle and black, from whatever force had surged across them. Eventually it expanded again, nearly doubling in size and leaving a radius of scorched ruin in its wake.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Militarized Zone - Portland International Airport - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>"What a beautiful night to avert disaster..." Agent Coulson commented as he stared out the helicopter window as it carefully landed on the bustling airfield.<p>

"I'm sorry, sir, this is as close as we can get you. The forest is too dense for our chopper. The military transport will pack you in from here," the pilot announced as the co-pilot slid open the helicopter door.

"Thanks for the ride," Agent Coulson yelled over the noise of the engine.

With a nod he descended onto the tarmac and quickly cleared the updraft of the blades. He passed a quick slide of his hand over his hair, fixing whatever mess the wind had caused. Straightening his suit he glanced up at the departing helicopter before a voice drew his attention back to the airfield.

"Agent Coulson?"

As he turned he was met with the stern stare of a clean cut military man with an extended hand. He stood at attention in front of a sea of activity as men loaded crates onto large transport vehicles.

"Yes," Agent Coulson replied as he accepted the handshake, "And you are?"

"General McMann," he stated with a curt nod as he led Agent Coulson towards a waiting military jeep, "I'll be heading up ground command at the landing site. We already have mobile units and a crew en route. Hopefully they'll have most of it set up by the time we arrive with the last of the equipment."

"What's the status of the object?"

"Stationary...for now. It appears to have fortified a defensive shield."

They both climbed into the back seat of the vehicle and with a simple wave from General McMann the driver started the engine. He turned his attention back to Agent Coulson with a wary gaze that quietly conveyed his unease.

"I just want to make it clear that I was told you would be acting in a consulting capacity only. This is a military operation and, as such, my orders are law."

Agent Coulson wanted to remind him of his credentials and of the likelihood that his expertise would be more valuable in the unfolding situation, but he had no desire to ignite an unnecessary power struggle.

"I'm here in an advisory capacity only. We need information before we can start drawing lines in the sand."

General McMann seemed satisfied with his response so he moved the conversation to more pressing matters.

"Where's ground base?" Agent Coulson began his line of questioning as they sped off.

"Just off route 26, about 10 klicks due west of the landing site. I'm afraid we can't get in very close. The dense forest up there is going to make recon difficult."

"What about air support?"

"Limited...The Air Force was monitoring things, but they had to pull back after that thing started generating a shield. For safety reasons a no fly zone has been issued over the area. We've been diverting all commercial air traffic bound for Portland International Airport to other locations. The skies are on military lock-down. We pulled as much manpower as we could from Ft. Lewis Military Base and have a mission underway to get cameras, infrared, whatever we can think of pointed at that thing from an aircraft carrier. So I'm afraid our main eyes and ears, for the moment, are going to have to come from the ground."

"A shield?" Agent Coulson didn't like the implications as he focused on General McMann's first statement. "Well then, let's just hope this thing is friendly..."

"What do you think the odds are?"

"Given our track record?" Agent Coulson laughed, quickly cutting it short as he answered, "Not a chance."

[] [] []

Karissa was confused why they'd called and she was left even more confused as to why they wouldn't explain what was going on. She'd driven 8 hours from the site of a recent superhuman sighting and more importantly her work there wasn't yet complete. They hadn't identified the culprit and without her it would likely take them much longer since the local police department didn't have a clue what they were dealing with. Her replacement was on their way, but precious minutes were ticking away increasing the probability that the trail would go cold. She'd left the local officers a detailed plan of action to hopefully move things in the right direction, but she didn't feel right leaving a job unfinished. Now she was stuck at the military entrance point, left in limbo because no one had bothered to let them know she was coming. It was all only compounding her frustration.

"I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D," Karissa stated as she was once again asked to exit her vehicle.

The military officer with the gun was really giving her very little choice as the other guard opened her car door. She got out, keeping her hands slightly raised.

"I'm an analyst..." she calmly added.

Suddenly the third guard came out of the security booth.

"She checks out," he called as he approached and handed her badge back.

The guard who'd gotten her out of her car opened the door for her again, but this time he passed her an apologetic smile, "Sorry for the inconvenience Ma'am. With recent events we've had some aggressive activity from reporters. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," she replied as she tucked her credentials back in her purse.

The gate gradually rolled open and she drove her vehicle through. She followed the signs to the tarmac and was disappointed to find it surprisingly empty. As she got out of her car to look around an officer walked out of one of the nearby hangars.

"Excuse me," she called and he glanced over, "There was a convoy scheduled to leave here..."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, they shipped out about an hour ago."

She let out a frustrated sigh, before waving him down again, "You wouldn't happen to known where they went?"

"I would Ma'am...may I ask who I'm speaking to?" he questioned as he slowly approached her.

"Agent Petras...with S.H.I.E.L.D..." as she announced herself she pulled her badge from her purse and handed it to officer.

She brushed some strands of wavy blonde hair out of her face as she waited. He studied it for longer than she'd anticipated, but eventually he returned it.

"You look a little young to be an agent," he commented in passing.

"It's just a title," she assured him, "I mostly sit at a desk...number cruncher would probably be more appropriate."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay. I hear it more often than not. I sometimes wonder why I'm here too," she laughed as she slipped her badge back in her purse, though she grasped the greater irony in that statement for her job really had dragged her far from home.

"Well let's get you there first before you start pondering the why. How familiar are you with this area?"

"Not very," she admitted, "But then I suppose that's what signs are for."

"I suppose so," he chuckled as he pointed out towards the entrance gate, "First you'll need to go out the way you came and hop on route 26 heading east. You'll pass through the National Forest boundary. You'll see the sign welcoming you, but keep going. About one mile up the road there's going to be a dirt road on your left. Take it. If you come across a scenic marker before you find the road you've gone too far. The unmarked road will dead end at base camp. The landing site was confirmed to be just along the west base of Mount Hood."

"Easy enough," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure by now there will be a pronounced military presence so it will be easy to spot."

"Thanks for your help."

"Not a problem, Ma'am."

With a nod of his head he started back towards the hangar. It was a delayed reaction on her part as she turned to leave, but slowly pivoted back.

"Wait...did you say landing site?" she asked with a raised finger, but he had already disappeared into the building.

Shaking her head she got back in her car and let her forehead rest against the steering wheel. This assignment had her worried and she wanted more than anything to make her sentiment known, but it seemed unlikely that the opportunity would arise before she found herself in the thick of it. Turning the key in the ignition the engine purred to life. She had a decent drive ahead of her, but at least, judging by the horizon, she'd have the sun to keep her company.

* * *

><p><strong>Array Operations Center - Socorro, New Mexico<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane Foster eagerly pulled out her set of keys as they approached the operations room. However, when she arrived at the door she found it slightly ajar. She tried to recall her conversation with Dr. Vance. Had he called other project groups to see about collecting their data as well? Part of her was doubtful. She passed a glance to Darcy as she pointed at the door. Darcy shook her head and quietly fumbled through her purse pulling out a pink can of pepper spray.<p>

"On three..." Jane whispered as she held up her hand and slowly started counting with finger signals.

Once she held up three they both burst through the door. A group of men turned around as they entered. Darcy pepper sprayed the nearest one, but they were all wearing sunglasses so it wasn't as effective as she hoped, though he still let out a yelp as he bent over in a coughing fit.

"Excuse me, what are you doing? This is a restricted area," Jane demanded as she looked around the torn up office.

There were boxes lying around filled with computer drives and papers. She got an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Not restricted for us I'm afraid," one of the men patted down his suit before reaching in his coat pocket and flashing a familiar badge.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Jane said as she went to grab one of the nearby boxes, "You have no right...I'm working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now. I have every right to that data."

"I'm afraid for the moment this data is above your clearance. Thanks for your cooperation," he replied without any further regard for her outburst as he pocketed his badge and snatched the box away.

"You can take that thanks and shove..." Jane's hand slid over Darcy's mouth.

Jane flashed the agent's a fake smile as they left the room, which was in complete disarray. Removing her hand Darcy glared at her.

"You can't expect me to be pleasant. You woke me up at the butt-crack of dawn."

"Well if they arrested us I'm sure we would never have to see sunlight again."

"True...That doesn't really work for me; I'm already kind of pasty."

"Darcy can you be serious for two seconds?"

"Serious about what? You won't tell me what's going on."

With a brief massage of her temple Jane broached into explanation, "This morning Dr. Vance called from the VLA. He said they picked up an anomaly on antenna 22. He's only seen current readings, but he thinks it could be a ship. We were studying a portion of space on antenna 22 so, by complete chance, we collected everything on the anomaly. This could have been huge."

"Shut...up..." Darcy spouted before suddenly letting out a defeated sigh as she plopped down on a nearby chair, "You know it was a ship right? Super-secret agents just came in and took all our data...again. I thought we were on the same team now."

Jane's shoulder's dropped as it sank in, but then a smile suddenly graced her lips.

"That's not necessarily true we have an emergency system in place..."

"Shut...up..."

"They raided the operations room, but it's only known to personnel that we keep a back-up drive in the server room. It only stores data going back about a few days, but it should all be there."

"Shut...up...seriously I have no idea what you're talking about, but if we can get back even a little bit of what was stolen that would be so amazing because I'm really tired of those dick-wads stealing our stuff."

Jane let out a faint laugh and shook her head. Reaching out she took Darcy's arm. Though she wouldn't have chosen quite the same colorful mannerisms the sentiment was completely reciprocated.

"Come on...the server room is this way."


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Base Camp - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa didn't have any issues finding the site. Just as the officer had predicted a large military presence had taken over most of the national forest. Droves of people in their cars and RVs were being escorted off the mountain, out of campsites and picnic grounds. She'd already passed through multiple checkpoints and luckily for her it appeared someone from the military base had phoned in ahead of her. She was thankful because the brief altercation that arose at the main gate had put her on edge.<p>

For a while she had the radio on, tinkering with stations to gleam any information she could. In between songs they had breaking news reports, but they shared nothing of use, at least not to her. It was mostly an attempt to keep people away from the forest with varying explanations ranging from asteroid crashes to toxic spills. Some came across as plausible, while others seemed ludicrous. It didn't take long for her to abandon the radio in favor of silence. If she was going to entertain ridiculous scenarios she preferred the ones in her head, at least those were based on some semblance of logic. There were only a select number of reasons, after all, that S.H.I.E.L.D. was part of the response team.

She glanced occasionally at the scenery as glimpses of the snowy mountain peak came in and out of view, but mostly she found herself surrounded by a thick pine forest that towered above her and kept the road shrouded in shade. She couldn't imagine what was in those trees that warranted her attention, but she knew soon enough it'd be revealed. _The landing site_, the officer had stated and his voice kept repeating the words in her head. She was torn between curiosity and unease.

It wasn't long before she came to the dirt road and just as she figured there was another checkpoint. She slowed her car to a halt and left it idle as she rolled down the window. As with the others, the guards informed her that she wasn't allowed on the mountain and that all civilians were being asked to leave. Then before they had a chance to finish she flashed her ID and after a few moments of back checking they let her through.

"When you reach base camp check in with General McMann, he'll let you know what to do," one of the guards announced as he tapped on her hood and waved her forward.

Her car didn't appreciate the bumpy, muddy excuse of a road she found herself on. She suddenly realized how thankful she was that this had all decided to happen in the summer. Images of snowshoeing into camp instantly played through her head. She shuttered with a chill just thinking about it. Oh, how she hated the cold.

After painstakingly navigating the terrain she finally found herself at the end of the line. A series of tents had already been set up with generators and lighting units scattered through the trees. She came to a stop and slowly got out of her vehicle. Glancing over the silver car she wasn't surprised to see it was covered in debris and mud. Luckily for her, it was a rental. She didn't bother locking it as she made her way through the dense trees, with the occasional clearing came a spattering of army green tents. The primary structure was just a brief walk ahead in the largest available open area.

"I'm looking for General McMann," she stated as she came upon a soldier exiting a tent with a handful of papers.

"Just up there," he said motioning behind him to the larger shelter.

"Thank you," she called after him as he continued towards his destination, too hurried to give her further attention.

She was just grateful that she had passed through enough levels of security to finally be left alone. After all, anyone present at the base camp belonged there. Her badge could take a break for a while and instead she could deal with the likely onslaught of people who would question her credentials and experience. It was the singular downfall of youth, an agent in their 20s wasn't supposed to be part of the front-lines and more importantly couldn't have an opinion. If only they knew...

Sure enough, just beyond the smaller tents a larger one was erected. Most of the generators were concentrated around it and as she neared it she could feel the heat from all the equipment that was running inside. As she pushed aside the flaps and went in she was ambushed by a barrage of sounds, people chatting and equipment humming. It overwhelmed her senses for a time before she focused and continued forward.

In the center of the room she finally spoke when she realized her mere presence wasn't enough to grab anyone's attention, "Excuse me."

Everything continued around her as if she wasn't there.

"Excuse me..." she repeated, raising her voice above the commotion, which prompted a pause from some of the nearby personnel.

It was not the introduction she wanted, but given the gravity of what was happening she couldn't bear on the side of modesty. It was always easier to apologize for an inconvenience than be chastised for hanging to the sidelines. Her presence had been requested, so she had made her presence known.

"Ah...you must be Agent Petras..." a voice announced behind her.

She turned to see another S.H.I.E.L.D agent and recognized him almost immediately. She'd never had the pleasure of working with Agent Coulson, but she was very much aware of his status within the agency. His well pressed suit and clean shaven look gave him away. Some of the other senior ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agents weren't quite as polished, nor polite. He had an old school class about him, like he would fit in with Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra drinking bourbon on the rocks at a classy lounge on the Vegas strip, but maybe she was just reading too much into him and seeing things that weren't really there. Though, it was probably more an aftermath of a lengthy lecture she'd received a few days earlier from a small town deputy when she'd professed to not knowing who Sinatra was. He'd managed to turn every aspect of the case into a Sinatra reference. It was impressive, but she was once again digressing from the situation at hand.

"Hello sir," she said as she extended her hand to greet him.

He took it with a smile, "Welcome to the Base Camp. If you'll follow me we'll get you briefed."

"I'm sorry Agent Coulson, I don't understand what I'm doing here," Karissa finally commented with a whisper as she veered to avoid military personnel as she followed him.

"What are any of us doing here?" he wistfully countered.

"What..." Karissa was at a loss for words.

"Sorry, not a good time to turn contemplative," he apologized with a smile, "You are here because you're good with information. You find information where there is none. Right now we have none. So you need to find some."

Karissa shook her head in acknowledgment, even though the pep talk had made things worse. He suddenly came to a stop in front of her and she froze with a sway to keep from bumping into him. He did a sharp turn on his toes and faced her. Taking a few steps back she put them at a comfortable distance before he had chance to notice how close she was.

"This is General McMann," Agent Coulson announced as they came upon a military man in what appeared to be a conference area.

She glanced over to see a middle aged man with rough tanned skin and a pepper of gray in his brown hair. He looked her over and under the critical surveillance of his stare she knew he didn't think she belonged there. Then just as quickly as he'd regarded her his brown eyes transferred to Agent Coulson.

"I sent a team in with a rover. They set up within visual range of the shield. It's been slow going but the unmanned rover has almost reached the perimeter. We should have eyes on the shield and the object within the hour," General McMann stated as he walked out of the room.

"Well then, I suppose this is the perfect opportunity to catch you up to speed with what we do know," Agent Coulson said as he slid a classified file onto the table and pulled out the nearby chair, prompting her to sit.

As she reached for the document she couldn't help but grin. Her initial assessment was correct. There was definitely some old school class about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Erik Selvig's Apartment - New Mexico<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane stood impatiently at the front door of her old colleague's apartment. He had taken a leave of absence after his misadventure and he was due back the following semester. The university rumors were that he'd planned to travel, find himself again or some such nonsense. She was banking that he had in fact spent all the time quietly at home. He had been extremely shaken by recent events and had retreated from human interaction. Part of her had wanted to maintain contact, but another part knew he just needed time. Very few people were burdened with knowledge beyond the bounds of their understanding.<p>

She tapped her foot as she waited. She had an armful of computer parts in her hands and Darcy stood next to her with more. It was starting to get heavier the longer she idled.

They had raided the server room and instead of trying to figure out where their data was being stored they had taken it all. Jane was fairly certain 'borrowing' the equipment was going to get her in serious trouble, but she couldn't let this slip through her fingers. The pursuit of knowledge was too important.

"What if he's not home? I mean, he's not supposed to be home." Darcy asked as she shifted the heavy equipment in her arms, "We should have just gone to your place."

"No," Jane quickly said as she reached out and knocked again, "They might look there too or at least put surveillance on the place and then we'd be out of luck. This is our last chance at this information. If we blow it, it will be out of our hands forever."

"But why wouldn't they surveillance his place? I mean he's like your only other friend, you know besides me..."

"You two are not my only friends," Jane interjected.

"Right...name someone else."

"Well...there's..." she knocked on the door again, hoping Erik would save her from continuing the conversation, "Dr. Vance."

"What? No. Dr. Vance is a colleague. He is not a friend. He would not be standing here with stolen university property trying to help you reconnect with Mr. Looney Tunes..."

The door slowly opened and Erik's tired eyes greeted them, prompting Darcy to fall silent.

"Oh thank you," Jane mumbled under her breath.

He was in pajamas and a bathrobe, forcing Jane to realize the hour and the fact that it was a weekend. He let out a surprised laugh as he looked them over.

"I'm sorry, we need your help. We didn't know where else to go," Jane apologized, though she couldn't claim to be completely sorry because she'd really run out of options.

"Well, trouble and I are old friends, so you might as well come in," he replied as he stepped aside.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, can you slow down Tina?" Luke called as he leaned against a nearby tree.<p>

"The news does not slow down for anyone," she yelled back as she continued her march through the wilderness.

Luke let out an annoyed sigh as he pushed off from the tree and started to hike again. He watched her salmon colored backside as she struggled to maneuver in her blazer and pencil skirt. The only reasonable thing she had done all day was throw on a pair of sneakers to replace her patent leather pumps. She'd left on her panty hose though and it was now in shreds. Luckily for her he was only going to set up a shot from the waist up, which was a shame because that was her worst side. It was where her mouth was.

"That's easy for you to say," he mumbled under his breath, "You're not carrying fifty pounds of camera equipment."

"What was that?" she called back and Luke cursed in his head.

"We should be getting close now," he amended to avoid an argument, though knowing Tina it was a futile move.

"Oh, so you know where it is?" she mocked, "Then what am I doing in front?"

"No...You're good," he replied with a clenched jaw as she tried to usher him ahead of her.

With a coy smirk she continued forward and some less than pleasant adjectives went thru his head. He was the latest in a long line of cameramen that had to deal with her and her over inflated ego. It was a revolving door for the position and it would have reflected badly on her, but she managed to rake in the numbers for the network. He was set to be another one of those casualties. He'd planned to put in his transfer notice next week. As his foot sloshed into a puddle soaking through to his sock, he knew his only regret was that he hadn't done it a week sooner. It would have saved him from this mess of a weekend, trekking up the mountain with a madwoman.

They were chasing after a story. It had broken in the early morning hours. The military had officially gone on lock-down and though their response was suspicious it didn't necessarily mean there was a story. It could easily have been a downed military aircraft or secret drills, especially considering the nearby military post and they liked to take care of things quietly and in-house, controlling the flow of information to the general public. The news stations had been asked to issue reports to limit activity in the area of Mount Hood National Forest. They had also initiated emergency broadcast alerts.

"We'll never be able to see anything through these trees," Tina finally yelled back.

He didn't know what to say, so he just quietly caught up with her and started to look around.

"Give me a boost," she suddenly ordered as she waved her hand at him to kneel down.

"What?" he laughed.

"Give...me...a...boost," she repeated slowly, "We're going to have to film from the trees."

"I don't..." she shot him an evil glare before he could finish.

With an annoyed sigh he put down his camera bag and intertwined his hands. She stepped onto them and he lifted her. She wobbled as she tried to find a foothold on the tree and eventually she started climbing. He gave up watching her after a few seconds. She'd gone up high enough that he couldn't be much help if she fell anyway. Attempting to catch her would only get him injured too.

"Oh I'm going to win a Pulitzer for this...Luke!" she yelled, "Luke, get up here!"

"Seriously?" Luke mumbled as he glanced up the tree.

He knew if he waited too long she'd go on a tirade so he started grabbing his equipment to make it look like he was complying as he tried to figure out how he was going to climb the damn tree with all his stuff in tow. Pulling the strap from his camera bag over his shoulder he tightened it and then swiveled it onto his back. He did the same with the others. Popping his lips together a few times he circled around the trunk trying to determine the best course to begin his climb.

"For fuck's sake Luke," Tina seethed as he started to go around again.

Giving her a glare, though from her distance it was likely to go unseen, he wrapped his arms around the trunk and began to shimmy up it. Bark chipped off as he went and he realized how scratchy and sappy the wood was. He was instantly thankful for his long sleeve shirt, which usually overheated him in the summer, but he needed it to cover up his sleeve tattoos. With his face so close he also picked up on the trails of ants and began to feel the imaginary crawl of insects on his skin. He shivered and hurried his pace. Finally within grasp of the first branch he took hold, trying three times to lift himself up to it. When he eventually got up he fell into a rhythm scaling the tree. In the background Tina was complaining, though his fatigue drowned out her chatter.

"You know in the time it took it might have finished its mission and flown away..." Tina scolded him as he reached her and slid onto another branch across the way.

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled between breaths, but as he looked up he answered his own question.

Off in the distance a silver ball sat eerily still in the center of the forested area. A pale blue aura surrounded it and within the perimeter there was nothing but brown. He suddenly felt a mixture of excitement and fear, though the latter grew the longer he stared at the object. Whatever that thing was, he wanted to get far away from it and fast.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"Who cares," Tina announced, "We found it and that's all that matters. We'll see if the military spouts no comment after we air this..."

She quickly waived her hands at Luke, trying to get him to unload his equipment.

"Are we going to go over the shot?" he asked.

"No time...we need something sent now if we're going to make the morning news. We can tailor some segments later for future airings."

He shrugged and started to set up his equipment. After he finished he braced his legs on the tree so that he could steady the camera as he hoisted it onto his shoulder. Getting Tina in his view he focused in on her with a portion of the object just to the left of her.

"Ok...in three...two...one..." he stated, "We're rolling..."

"I am standing at the epicenter of what has become a major military excursion just outside the Portland city limits. In the serene backdrop of Mount Hood a large scale operation is taking place. It is confirmed that an unidentified object has landed. We cannot ascertain its origin, but it appears to be a large silver ball and it is emitting some kind of shield which seems to be decimating surrounding forest. While military officials have made attempts to cover up the event, we have discovered the truth. This is a Tina Henning exclusive for KPTV News. We'll keep you posted as events unfold."

Tina tucked her microphone back in her blazer pocket as Luke turned off the live feed.

"Next time try not to pan so fast. We want the viewers to be able to see the object."

"Well next time maybe you should give me a decent pause so I don't have to get the camera back on you so quickly," he countered with an annoyed smile.

One week earlier...he mused in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Base Camp - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Agent Coulson watched discretely as Agent Petras read over the brief. Occasionally she swept a few strands of blonde hair as they slid into her face and her green eyes would trace to him before quickly returning to the pages. She took longer than most to look through it, especially considering there wasn't much in it. They had only recently acquired the antenna data that was recorded from the array in New Mexico and early reports were just coming in from the long range flybys, none of which were in the classified document. People were still analyzing the data and part of him wanted to make sure that she was one of those people. He had personally requested her for this assignment. It had taken some arm twisting and he'd had to call in a few favors because her field experience was limited at best, as she was mostly an analyst, but he'd made it happen. The agency rumor mill had labeled her as a miracle worker. She could find information and connect the dots better than anyone else. It drew his curiosity so he shadowed her last case, following field reports and official documents. Sure enough, it was true. Her reports were filled with data, but in most cases he couldn't back-track it to the source. It was like she'd made them out of thin air, but the sheer accuracy made it unlikely. Whatever the case was, he needed that to happen here. They were operating blind.<p>

"Agent Coulson, Agent Petras...the rover is in range," General McMann called over as he turned his attention back to a monitor he was observing from just outside the conference room.

"Shall we?" Agent Coulson asked as Agent Petras glanced up from her reading material.

With an acknowledging smile she stood and they both made their way over to General McMann. He was standing beside a large display of screens and as they approached he pointed to one with a live feed.

"We've got eyes on the energy shield and we're going to try to zoom in on the object. It appears to be at the center and a greater distance than we expected from the perimeter."

Agent Coulson watched the picture, though it was, at times, marred by static.

"Can we zoom in?" General McMann asked.

The soldier at the monitor relayed the order over the shortwave radio and after a minor delay they began to focus in on the center of the field.

"We're getting heavy interference from the object, sir. It's causing a delay in transmissions and some corroding of the signal data so we can't do much about the quality," the soldier stated as the view became clear, though static still occasionally flashed across the monitor.

The silver orb was levitating about the ground. Upon closer inspection it also appeared that reports of it being stationary were incorrect. At the camera angle it was obvious the object was spinning at an extremely high velocity.

Slowly Agent Coulson passed a glance over to Agent Petras. She was staring at the screen wide-eyed and, though the sight was extraordinary, there was something in her gaze that was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What are your thoughts? First impressions?" he finally broke the silence.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I need more data..."

"No you don't," Agent Coulson interrupted, "The wheels are turning. I can see them. What are you thinking?"

Swallowing hard her eyes slowly shifted to him, "I think...we need to get further back."

"We set up an adequate perimeter and placed the base camp well outside danger limits," General McMann chimed in almost immediately.

"And how did you determine the danger parameters for an unknown object?" she asked as she withdrew from the monitor station, a muted sense of panic creeping across her features, "I don't know what else to tell you."

"I think we should pull back," Agent Coulson calmly submitted his request to General McMann.

"On whose authority?" he barked back as he straightened his stance and eyed Agent Coulson, "Hers? Who is she anyway? Some rookie agent you decided to let tag along. "

"Sir..." the soldier at the monitor suddenly turned around breaking up the General's tirade, "The feed just went dead..."

Everyone turned their attention to the black screen just as a low rumbling sound began in the distance. The noise grew louder more quickly than anyone could register and suddenly yells filled the air. It was then that Agent Coulson felt searing heat pass over him and then the world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Somewhere Off the Coast of Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is Tina Henning live from the crash site with breaking news. It appears the shield generated by the object has more than tripled in size. A large portion of forested area has now been destroyed. We have yet to ascertain any further information about the unidentified object, but recent events have led us to conclude that it is possibly hostile in nature. So for safety reasons we plan to pull back from the area, but we will keep you posted as this news story unfolds. Back to you Tom."<p>

The television was suddenly muted as Director Fury stood from his chair.

"Can anybody tell me what is wrong with this picture?" he demanded.

"Salmon isn't her color?" someone from the side of the room chimed in, likely the same comedian behind the circle comment earlier.

"No..." he replied in annoyance as he passed a glare to the joker who was now avoiding eye contact from his station, "I am getting intell from a news crew. They are not supposed to know more than us."

"Well, our eyes have been destroyed Director."

"I know..." the Director lamented as his thoughts turned to those that were lost, "This problem just got a whole lot bigger than us."

Initial casualty reports were still being collected and he knew the figure was going to be higher than he was anticipating. They all usually were. The thought threw him into a somber state. However, he had to compose himself. There was a time and a place to mourn them, but it certainly wasn't now. He crossed his arms for a moment before making the only decision he was left with.

"Who's available?" he asked and the entire control room fell silent.

"Captain America is on assignment in Washington DC. Ironman, well, he won't return our calls..." Maria began the list.

"I'm hearing a whole lot about who is 'not' available," Director Fury interrupted.

"I believe Thor is."

"Well, I want him here before this situation gets any worse."

He knew he had just issued them an impossible task. They had no way of contacting Thor. He seemed to come and go when trouble arose. He just hoped this spell of trouble would bring him their way again.

Slowly walking over to Maria Hill he waved her into his confidence. She stood solemn with her arms crossed and her eyes fixated on the muted news feed. She would never show it, but he knew inside she was hurting. The scientific community had taken a hard blow and they had also been dealt a more personal one with this loss.

"Was he among the casualties?" he quietly inquired, already aware of the answer.

"Yes..." she softly responded, locking her jaw to keep her composure.

"Was he 'really' among the casualties?"

"I'm afraid so. His LMD (life model decoy) is still logged in stasis."

"Shit," Director Fury exclaimed and his outburst drew a few unwelcomed stares.

Placing his hand on Maria's shoulder he led her to the conference room. As the door slid closed he marched towards the curved glass window overlooking the command center.

"Why didn't he send in his decoy?"

"There wasn't time. We needed eyes..."

"What's the status of Project 2C?"

"You can't be serious sir. There was a reason that project was abandoned."

"Abandoned? No. Put on ice? Yes." Director Fury placed his hands on his waist and turned to stare her down. "We are at war Hill. Hell, we are war with enemies we don't even know about. I'm not about to abandon something just because we don't understand what to do with it. Now, I'll ask again, what's the status of Project 2C?"

Maria appeared ruffled, but she maintained her professional demeanor despite her opinion and the fact that she had obviously been cut out of the loop. As far as she was told the project had been officially terminated after its roadblock.

"It stalled out in Phase 3. With only a single specimen we couldn't contaminate it and risk losing the control sample. We also determined that the risk imposed on viable candidates was too high."

"I want it operational..."

"But sir..."

He passed her a stern glance that quieted her coming protest. He knew this was a great risk, but he had to take it. There weren't enough reasons not to.

"I'll see to it personally," Maria announced as she exited the conference room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Erik Selvig's Apartment - New Mexico<strong>

* * *

><p>"Listen Erik, I'm really sorry for pulling you into all this," Jane quietly apologized again as she pulled him away for a moment to speak in private.<p>

She wanted to tell him everything that was going on, but part of her didn't want to place him in danger. S.H.I.E.L.D. had already put him in harm's way once and exposing him to them again didn't seem fair.

"Jane, you're like family to me, but I can't help if you don't tell me what 'this' is."

With a deep breath she began, "About a year ago I was randomly invited to join S.H.I.E.L.D. With you gone and our project indefinitely delayed I didn't really have a choice. The university had pulled funding and all the projects I was being offered were...busy work. Their proposal was too good to be true. I had to take it. The resources and opportunities I would have access to..."

The resources had been completely beyond her imagination. There were whole scientific fields and areas of study known only to S.H.I.E.L.D. It was surreal, yet frightening to have access to things they knew and were subsequently hiding from the general public.

"Believe me, Jane, I understand completely," Erik commented as he broke her train of thought.

"I didn't think you would, not after everything that's happened."

"Even with everything that's happened I still have an open invitation to return. I haven't said yes, but I haven't said no either. At the end of the day we're still scientists and our pursuit is unquenchable."

Jane flashed a nervous smile. "Well I was on assignment tracking; you know what, that's not important. The point is, while I was working on it something completely unexpected fell into my lap. I found a ship, Erik. It entered my research zone."

"A ship?" Erik asked, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

"Yes. But S.H.I.E.L.D. has completely shut me out. They took my data and gave me some lame excuse about it being above my clearance," she shrugged and shook her head trying to keep her frustration from boiling over, "I don't like being cut out of my own data...I won't be cut out of my own data."

"That explains the computer equipment..."

"I stole it. Now I'm going to access it. And if you don't want to be part of this I understand. It could get us all in a lot of trouble."

"Um...of course he's going to help us," Darcy interrupted as she came into the room with a glass of water, "So are you guys, like, having a moment without me? Because that's so not cool."

"No, I'm just telling him what happened."

"Oh...well carry on," Darcy commented, but called back as she walked away, "But your spaceship is totally all over the news."

"What?" Jane squeaked as she made a mad dash to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Base Camp - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a loud ringing and residual replays of terrified yells. Everything seemed blindingly bright, but it was all a muddled blur that dimmed as it came into focus. The world was angled, or maybe...<em>I've fallen.<em> The dirt was cracked and brittle, faintly dusted with fine black powder. It was a desert wasteland.

Karissa slowly stood, a feeling of deja vu tugging at her subconscious. Taking in a deep breath she tried to stretch out the strange tingling sensation that had washed over her. She looked around as she gathered her bearings. She was inside the perimeter and in the ashen remains of the base camp. Where there had once been tents and people, there was now soot. Occasionally there was a remnant of a tree or a piece of equipment, but it was reduced to charcoal. A single touch or wisp of wind would likely break it. Then she saw them, the contorted black shapes of bodies. Some still had form, though they were slowly crumbling, and others were just flattened shadows of a human outlined on the cracked dirt.

A wordless gasp escaped her lips as she realized the magnitude of what happened, of the lives that had been lost in mere seconds. The wave of emotions almost brought her to her knees. She tried to recall what had happened, the moments leading up to the tragedy, but there was nothing significant, only the lost feed from the rover. There had been no warning. There had been no obvious reason. It just happened. The field surged and overtook them all, vaporizing everything in its path, everything but her. Panic gripped her as her eyes traced to the silver orb that gleamed as a tiny flicker in the distance.

She walked over to the edge of the shield and stared at the shimmer of blue. There was hesitation in her movements as she extended a hand, letting her fingers graze it. A jolt of energy washed over her, resulting in a warm numbness across her skin. Pressing forward her hand slipped through the barrier and soon the rest of her body followed. A heat flooded her and she waited on the other side for it to subside. When it finally did she glanced down at her hands and realized she was shaking. There was only one thing she knew for certain and it was that she needed to get away. She swallowed hard as she pressed onward through the dense forest, but the snap of a twig in the distance drew her to a halt.

[] [] []

Lieutenant Paul Bradford walked carefully through the forest brush. He finally had visual on the bluish shield just through the line of trees ahead. He had been sent in as part of a small recon team, whose sole mission was to search for survivors. The team of four had spread out into quadrants to cover more ground and quickly. Satellite imagery put the new perimeter of the shield well over the location of the base camp. It had expanded so quickly that no one had time to react. Early estimates placed the casualties at close to a hundred. It was a devastating blow, especially considering a large number were associated with scientific divisions. They were now scrambling to pull together experts from other agencies to deal with the analysis of the object.

"Unit one. Over," he stated into his walkie-talkie as he cautiously kept his gaze trained on the shield.

"Come in unit one. Over," the reply came in a wash of static.

"Quadrant one is clear. No sign of survivors. Over."

"Roger. Return to base. Over."

"Copy..." his voice trailed off as he noticed movement in his peripheral vision, "Cancel that I have movement. I'm going to investigate. Standby five."

Readying his firearm he slowly made his way through the trees. Just ahead a woman stood in a gray pantsuit and purple top, unaware of his presence. A twig suddenly snapped beneath the fall of his combat boot and she quickly turned her attention in his direction. Her green eyes widened as they traced to his weapon and she slowly raised her hands.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Agent Petras with S.H.I.E.L.D," she hesitatingly replied.

"You were stationed at base camp?" he asked as he lowered his firearm.

"Yes."

He flashed a smile. Even if it was just one it was better news than none. His brow rose slightly as he looked her over. She appeared unharmed, though her tousled blonde hair and dusty appearance raised a few questions. She also seemed on edge, though after her recent ordeal that was hardly suspicious.

"How did you get out of base camp?"

She lowered her hands and appeared to be thinking.

"I stepped out to clear my thoughts before it happened. I didn't realize how far I'd gone..."

"You're very lucky."

"Were there any other survivors?"

"So far? Besides you, no."

On that solemn note he took out his walkie-talkie.

"Unit one. Over."

"Come in unit one. Over."

"I found a survivor. Over."

A laugh briefly spilled over the frequency before the reply came in, "Roger. That's great news. Escort them back to base. Over."

"Copy. Returning to base. Over and out."

Tucking his walkie-talkie back into its holster he held out his hand.

"Now...pardon my French, but let's get the hell away from this thing."

She smiled and took it as he helped her step over a fallen log.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," she stated as they headed out of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor stood in the throne room alone with his father. They had been discussing the latest strife to plague the Nine Realms. It was nothing a few battles couldn't remedy, but the aftermath was daunting. Moments like this drew his thoughts to his brother. Loki was always more apt-minded for the political maneuvering, though recently his actions had crossed an inexcusable line, hence his current incarceration deep beneath the city. He had come to regard Loki with caution because his betrayal had been so great and he had gone so far down a dark path. The look in his eyes when he had driven in his blade had been so telling. It was likely their relationship would be forever marred.<p>

"How much damage did the uprising cause?"

"Very little, father. We arrived and acted swiftly, quelling their force before they could direct their aim."

"Times like these lead me to believe you will make a better leader than I."

"With your legacy yet to be completed I do not know if that foretelling will stand," Thor laughed as his father placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"And yet your legacy has not yet begun, some would say that is the greater accomplishment."

"I will not argue over future deeds..."

"I might be lead to believe you're folding to appease me. Out of character I should say."

"Maybe, but over time character may change."

It had been an offhanded reference to Loki and though he figured his father would not catch it the look on his face said otherwise. It was as if Loki had been erased, though he occasionally came up in conversation with his mother.

Odin let out a loud sigh and withdrew his hand, "Very true, my son, very true indeed."

In the midst of their discussion neither had noticed an Einherjar approach, but as the man cleared his throat and requested an audience they both turned their attention.

"Forgive my interruption Allfather. Heimdall has sent me to retrieve you both. He turned his eyes to Midgard and what he sees has troubled him."

"Has Jane been injured?" Thor quickly asked.

"I fear the problem spreads beyond a single soul."

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Somewhere Off the Coast of Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Brian Wilson was monitoring chatter from his station. So much had happened in the last few hours that he was beginning to get overwhelmed by his workload. Base camp had fallen. There was inter-agency communication trying to reassemble a scientific team. A 500 mile evacuation order had been issued at the landing site, which encompassed a large portion of populated area. No one wanted to take any more chances with the expanding shield. A survivor had been discovered at the perimeter. There were agency inquires about how to contact Thor, which seemed to be dead ends. He suddenly paused as he skimmed over the last few segments of feed again. There was a survivor...<p>

Quickly standing some of his nearby colleagues glanced over, aware that he found something. He searched the commander center, but Director Fury was nowhere to be seen. Unintentionally he cast his gaze upwards and spotted the familiar silhouette of the Director looming above. Weaving his way thru the computers he climbed the steps to the walkway and made a beeline for the conference room.

"Director Fury?" he questioned as he knocked on the glass door.

"What is it?"

"I thought you might like to know there's chatter over the military lines. A survivor has been found near the base camp site."

He now had the Director's attention as his only eye rolled to look at him. After a moment his body turned too.

"I want them here yesterday."

"I'll make arraignments sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Military Transport Aircraft – California Airspace<strong>

* * *

><p>Deputy Director Maria Hill had hitched a ride on the Military Transport Aircraft bound for Los Angeles. Multiple transport ships had been dispatched to pick up other scientists. It was an effort to replace the initial team that had been lost. She had spent the past few hours going over the names. It was a bad idea, but she needed to know. The somber information was putting things into perspective. It was also distracting her from the very infuriating fact that Director Fury had withheld valuable information from her. She was technically the second highest ranking S.H.I.E.L.D member and that title afforded her an immense level of access. Despite her annoyance with Fury she understood his reasoning. If she had been informed of the project's status she would have wanted to oversee it. There-in was the problem. She wanted to see its fruition, yet she wanted some faceless volunteer to see it through. Phil as the guinea pig didn't settle well.<p>

Unclasping her seat belt she stood and made her way towards the cockpit. She swayed as she went trying to compensate for some minor air turbulence. Leaning against the door frame she briefly waved at the copilot.

"What's our ETA?" she yelled over the ambient noise.

"About half an hour Ma'am," he called back.

"I need to get on the horn, but I wanted to clear it first."

"Be my guest. We'll just need radio silence before landing."

"Will do," she smiled as she made her way back to the cargo hold.

Grabbing the satellite phone stored under the first seat she strapped herself back in and activated the device.

"This is Maria Hill. S.H.I.E.L.D ID 4-1-alpha-5-delta-9. I need a secure line."

"Verifying...Good morning Deputy Director Hill. Please hold," replied the female voice on the other end.

A faint clicking sound registered over the line, but quickly disappeared.

"Line secure. How may I direct your call?"

"Research Facility 9."

After a few seconds the phone began to ring. At first it seemed like it wasn't about to be answered, but it was more likely that the facility wasn't used to phone calls. Eventually the line was picked up.

"Research Facility 9. What's up?" a younger man's voice energetically answered.

"This is Maria Hill. I need Project 2C up and running."

"I'm sorry we don't have..."

"Cut the bullshit. I know the project has just been shelved. Director Fury briefed me."

"Right..."

"I want it operational. I also need you to track down a sample. Agent Phil Coulson had to undergo a checkup within the past month. Somewhere S.H.I.E.L.D has a biological sample. I want it expedited to your location. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the man on the other end paused. His coming question was unavoidable. "Would you like to reassemble the research team?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Maria quietly responded, but to avoid further inquiries she continued, "We don't have time."

"Understood. When can we expect you?"

"Once we land I should be there within the hour."

"Today then. I'll alert the entry guards on duty."

As she hung up the phone she leaned her head back against the metal hull. They were playing with forces they didn't understand. The scientist in her was excited, but another part of her was worried. There were so many things that could go wrong and the consequences couldn't be predicted. On the other hand if things went right, well, the consequences also couldn't be predicted. Either way, right or wrong, it seemed one of those eventualities was about to be revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Erik Selvig's Apartment - New Mexico<strong>

* * *

><p>"If we assume that the object has maintained a linear path, as it likely has, until its path came in direct correlation with the moon and it had to go around, we should be able to trace it back to its point of origin," Jane was thinking out loud as she was finishing set up of the 'borrowed' equipment which contained the data for antenna 22.<p>

Erik had pulled back after the unsettling report detailing the ship. It also seemed some news team had managed to obtain live footage, which was playing across every news station. Information was limited, but he didn't need anything more to know that the damn thing needed to go back where it came from. His experience had made him acutely aware of the dangers lurking in the cosmos. He always knew the stars held secrets, but he didn't realize how terrifying it would be to know them.

"But what if it had to go around an asteroid or other miscellaneous space junk?" Darcy piped in as she watched her from the couch.

"Well then it would trace back to it and we'd be out of luck..."

"But what if it did originate from an asteroid..."

"Darcy..."

"What? You don't know where aliens are gonna wanna live. Maybe they have a nice crib up in the asteroid."

Erik flashed a questioning quirk of his brow as he watched the unfolding scene. He realized his quiet time at home had been rather dull, necessary, but dull.

"What? I'm just saying...they're aliens..." Darcy interjected as Jane booted up the system.

"Run the program Jane," Erik encouraged lest the conversation continued down its present path.

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Heimdall stood at attention with his amber eyes focused on the stars. There was so much activity on Midgard, which seemed to be the case recently, but it rarely drew his interest so greatly. There was something in that realm that, in all his years of watching, he had never seen before.<p>

"Heimdall, what troubles you?" Odin's voice suddenly billowed from behind him.

He quickly turned to the Allfather and Thor, who both appeared eager for his reply.

"There is something on Midgard," he replied, though he was unsure how to continue.

"What is it?" Thor finally asked.

"I do not know..."

Silence fell across the room as everyone seemed to contemplate the gravity of his answer.

"What do you mean you do not know?" Odin pressed further.

"I have been watching it for some time. It is not of the Nine Realms, of that I am certain," he paused as his attention passed to Thor, "The people of Midgard are searching for you. They want your help."

Thor turned to his father as he put out his hand to retrieve Mjölnir. Almost as quickly as he'd extended it the hammer flew into his grasp. He turned to his father and though it was apparent he was about to ask his permission, Heimdall knew Thor would act as he saw fit, with or without his father's approval.

"I must help them father."

"I know Thor. It is your blessing and your burden," Odin softly stated as he turned to leave, "Go to them, but return to us."


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Myrkr - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I welcomed you into my home. I raised you as my son. I gave you every opportunity to be a greater man," Odin's voice boomed as he sat atop Hlidskjalf and rose with every word until he began to descend the steps, "In return your actions and total disregard for the sanctity of life have shown you to be nothing but a fiend. I regret the day I found you, abandoned by your own people. Perhaps they knew what you were destined to become. From this moment on I disown you Loki Laufeyson."<em>

_ Loki let out an unrestrained laugh that rattled his chains. As it died down his smiled stayed._

_ "Don't pretend that you haven't lived for this day. You can finally focus all your attention on your golden son. My greatest achievement was standing in his shadow."_

_ His smiled faded as his tone went bitter. He was never considered Thor's equal. Yes, everyone always said otherwise, but their actions spoke differently. In the silence of his thoughts he finally glanced up at Odin._

_ "If you brought me here to plead I will not. Do as you must. My death will finally right the wrong, as you so aptly put it. Pass your judgment and be done with it."_

_ "Father," Thor's voice echoed from the other end of the throne room._

_ Loki glanced back to see his brother striding confidently through the central colonnade. His red cape billowed behind him as he approached without fear of his father's disapproval and as Thor passed his blue eyes never once acknowledged Loki._

_ "Mother asked me to come," Thor announced before his father could question._

_ Odin nodded his head. It seemed to be a silent acknowledgment for Thor to continue._

_ "Mother cannot bear his loss. Despite what he has done, Loki is her son. I also cannot hold a different regard. He is my brother and, though he was obliged to cause my death, I cannot wish him the same. We hope through mercy he will somehow find himself again."_

_ "Very well, but you know as well as I, that someday he will have to answer for his crimes."_

_ "I am still in this room," Loki hissed, though neither Thor nor Odin recognized his growing frustration, "I will not be ignored."_

_ "Ignored is all you will be," Odin's voice carried with disdain as his tired eyes turned to Loki, "You deserve nothing after the anguish you have caused. Your mother and brother have taken it upon themselves to come to your aid. What compels them, I do not pretend to know. However, they have earned the right to speak, whereas you will never be heard again."_

_ Loki laughed again as Odin spoke, "What is it you always claimed? Thor and Loki, both my sons, you are destined for my throne. Lies. So many lies. If nothing else, this madness has finally drawn out the truth."_

_ "Loki Laufeyson," Odin addressed him as he moved back to sit atop __Hlidskjalf and ignored his present outburst__, "For your crimes I will be merciful and I hope someday you will deserve this gift, however, I will not expect such compassion, for you have shown yourself to be incapable of it. For your crimes I commit you to the confines of Myrkr. Perhaps in your solace you will find the resolve to prove me wrong."_

_ "No..." Loki seethed as the guards began to drag him away, "From shadow to shadow you banish me."_

[] [] []

The memory of that day always left Loki bitter, yet he continued to replay it over and over in his mind. It was a string in a series of moments that would forever define his life, which now seemed confined to a dark void beneath the long forgotten underbelly of Asgard. It was called Myrkr, a cavern deep below the glittering golden spires of Valaskjálf. A place where the darkness was such a thick inky black that it was suffocating. The first months were the worst as the shadowy nothing he occupied threatened to push him to the brink of madness, but it was his mind that saved him.

"Brother, are you even listening?" Thor's voice drew him out of his internalization.

"Of course not. We are not brothers. I will not answer to a false title."

"Sometimes family reaches beyond the bounds of blood."

Loki laughed and flashed a grin, "Were those your thoughts as I drove my dagger into your flesh? Save me your petty sentiment. We both know they are lies."

A single horn suddenly sounded in the distance; though it was muted by his earthen confines its sound was unmistakable. Normally it would have marked one of two possible travelers, but with Loki disowned and forgotten there was little question now. The signal would only ever mourn Thor's departure and rejoice in his return.

"It seems I am off again. Was I not gone just days before as well?"

"Yes, off on another adventure with more battles and bloodshed most likely. Yet when I engage in the same endeavors I am punished and condemned."

"I finish them, dear brother. I do not start them. That is a very important fact that you easily forget."

"There that word is again..." Loki snidely shot back, "Even as an illusion your virtue annoys me. Be gone."

With his final statement Thor vanished and with him went the light, thrusting Loki's world into darkness once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Militarized Zone - Portland International Airport - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Luke Wilshire stood with his arms crossed leaning against the KPTV News van. He was watching intently as Tina ran zigzags through the road trying to avoid military officers. She looked like a crazy person darting about with her soiled salmon dress suit and messy blonde hair. Her pursuers likely had the authority to use more force, but to avoid an incident they were trying to tackle her. She'd lasted longer than Luke would have bet, having left a few guards picking themselves up from failed attempts to restrain her.<p>

"I am Tina Henning and I demand answers," she shouted occasionally as she ran about still holding her microphone.

"You work for her?" a nearby soldier asked. He had been assigned to keep an eye on Luke while they wrangled in the 'nosy' reporter and Luke had willingly complied. He was too tired to argue and intelligent enough to know he was beat.

"Yep..." Luke responded, though he kept his eyes on Tina.

They had filmed a few more takes of the object for future airings then they had climbed down the tree. Though more accurately, Luke had fallen out and then Tina had tried to get him to catch her. It had been a disaster, though it was minor in comparison to when they drove up to the military blockades from the back end. It had resulted in a small convoy of soldiers 'politely' escorting them off the mountain. As if that hadn't been enough, Tina insisted on trying to hunt down the head of operations at the temporary military zone at the airport. For whatever reason she got it stuck in her mind that if, and it was a big if, she managed to find him he'd make an official statement.

"Ahh...umph..." Tina's loud call filled the air, bringing Luke back from his inner meditations just as she ate pavement.

Two of the men had cornered her tackling her to the ground. Luke flinched slightly at the impact. She was already looking worse for wear after their forest misadventure, but now she was going to be bruised and maybe even a little bloody. He couldn't feel bad though, it was her fault. They had, after all, issued far more warnings to her than she was entitled.

"Is it alright if I start the van so we can get out of your hair?" Luke cautiously asked before making any movements.

"Yeah, get a move on. You drive away from this area and you make sure she doesn't come back," he issued the warning as he pointed towards Tina, "You're lucky she didn't make it passed the main gate, we've got a pile of reporters in lockup because they did."

"Yes sir," he replied as he raked his hands through his sandy brown hair and made his way to the driver's side, "You definitely won't be seeing me again, that's for sure."

"Well you were completely useless," Tina huffed as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yes I suppose I would be against trained men with guns," he shot back without any regard for the possible fight that was about to ensue.

Tina passed him a glare, but forced a smile as she countered with her own threat. "When we get back to the newsroom I'm having you moved to the editing room."

"Well, when we get back I'm putting in for a transfer...so, yeah, maybe you can include military training on the future list of position requirements."

With that he started the van and drove towards KPTV Headquarters. The silence along the way was a welcome aftermath.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Erik Selvig's Apartment - New Mexico<strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy was once again twirling in one of the office chairs, passing the occasional glance at Jane. She had been starring at the computer for hours giving play-by-play notices about everything the program was doing.<p>

"This can't be right..."

"Please don't explain, just say it's really far away and I'll believe you."

"No, but this is really, really, really..." Jane laughed as she continued, "Really...really...far away."

"Superfluous adverbs neither help nor hinder your statement; it's all still really far away."

"But this is so unbelievably far..."

"Uhguh...you're going to explain it, aren't you? Even after I told you not to."

Erik suddenly walked in the door.

"Oh thank you..." Darcy mumbled as she pulled him over to the computer, "Explain it to him. I'm going to get a bagel, do you guys want anything?"

"The trajectory traced into an area of space we haven't even really begun to explore. Not that we've explored much of anything. I mean we're just beginning to view parts of space with the technology we have available."

"And that would be a no..." Darcy stated to herself as she left the room and headed to the kitchen.

She had noticed the bag of bagels on the counter when she'd gone for a glass of water so she knew there was at least one thing to eat in this place. Pulling one out she eyed it and then popped it into the toaster before opening the fridge to search for something to put on it. As she cracked the door she let out an annoyed sigh. There was a single jug of milk that had obviously gone bad, two take-out boxes that were likely the cause of the 'weird' odor, and some random items on the door.

"I thought you were on sabbatical, not fasting. What have you been eating this whole time?" she called out, though not surprisingly she didn't receive an answer, "Well thank you butter."

She pulled out an unopened stick from the door and unwrapped it. Pawing through the kitchen drawers she eventually found a knife and when her bagel finally sprang from the toaster she proceeded to spread it with butter. It melted easily on the hot bread and when she finished she took a bite as she leaned against the counter top. She wasn't ready to go back out there just yet. There was no doubt in her mind that they were still discussing the path of the object. Suddenly she had a thought and grabbing the other half of her bagel she went into the room.

"So do you think that thing could have come from Thor's place?" she randomly inquired and they both glanced at her because she'd intruded on the conversation.

"From Asgard?" Jane asked.

"God, I hope not..." Erik mumbled.

"Maybe..." Jane continued, "But why would they have sent that thing?"

"I dunno, maybe Loki sent it."

"God, I really hope not..." Erik mumbled again.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Residence - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward was running around in the backyard in his superhero costume. He'd changed into it right after he saw the spaceship on the TV. His dad had rushed home from work, even though he'd only been gone for like no time at all. Now his mom and dad were talking loudly in the kitchen so he decided to leave. They weren't listening to him anyway.<p>

"Pow...ahhh..." he yelled as he did a somersault in the grass.

He was losing the battle and he couldn't call for help because his mom said Jimmy and Aaron couldn't come over. He didn't understand why though. It was Saturday and there was no school. It had only confirmed a fact that he had been ignoring. His mom had joined forces with the galactic evil that emerged from the spaceship, but he would defeat them with or without help. Sometimes heroes had to stand alone.

As he ran towards the back fence to take cover from the enemy forces he fell. He was hit by one of their laser weapons. He crawled towards a bush to take cover from enemy fire. It was his only hope for survival.

"I will not be defeated," he cried as he crawled on the ground clutching his side.

His mom had delivered a great blow by separating the team of heroes. The enemy had been smart to draft her aid. He would have to enlist his dad if there was any hope of restoring the balance. Before bed he would get his chance, during story time with his dad. He only hoped that the evil hadn't managed to ensnare him yet.

Peering out from behind the bush he let out an annoyed sigh. He was surrounded. After a few moments he began to crawl on the ground making his way towards the deck. He had a plan. Suddenly a blinding light and a gust of wind knocked him back to reality. His crawl came to a stop as he eyed a large black leather boot. He traced it upwards only to find Thor towering over him with his hammer in one hand and his red cape billowing behind him.

"Whoa..." Edward exclaimed as his voice trailed off, leaving his mouth agape.

"Are you injured tiny human?" Thor's commanding voice inquired as he quirked his brow.

"No," his reply barely emerged amid his daze, but he quickly snapped out of it and jumped to his feet.

"Ah," Thor declared with a grin, "I have imposed on your battle. Were you winning?"

"No."

"Well then, it is a good thing that I have arrived."

Edward just nodded his head as he continued to stare. It left them both at a silent impasse, but Edward eventually broke it.

"Are you here because of the spaceship?"

Thor narrowed his eyes for a moment before responding, "Yes. Where might I find this...space...ship?"

"Mom!" Edward suddenly yelled as he darted towards the backdoor.

He burst into the kitchen as a torrent of energy and hyperventilating breaths only to find his mom and dad standing at either end of the room engaged in a heated conversation.

"I don't want us to go to your mothers. Can't we just stay at a hotel?" his mom expressed as she continued to stir her untouched cup of coffee.

"Honey, it's an evacuation. They're clearing out the entire city. I don't think there's going to be any hotels available for at least a few hundred miles. Besides it'll just be for a few days."

"Mom," Edward tugged at her pants, but she waved him away.

"A few days? Were we watching the same news report David? There's a UFO...a UFO right next door. This is going to be like New York all over again..."

"If this were like New York there would already be explosions and screaming..." he paused mid-sentence, "A day or two at my mothers and if the evacuation order isn't lifted we'll drive up to the cabin."

"Mom!"

She finally let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her brows and turned her attention towards Edward, "Sweetie...mommy and daddy are talking."

"Why don't you go upstairs and pick out some toys buddy? I'll be up in a bit to help you pack. We're going to take an early vacation."

"No we can't go yet. You have to tell Thor where the ship is," Edward exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"Sweetie, just do what daddy says okay? Mommy doesn't have time to play with your imaginary friend right now."

"Ugh..." Edward growled as he marched towards the kitchen door and pulled it open to reveal Thor standing awkwardly on their backyard deck, "They won't help. They think you're imaginary."

"Well I must protest," Thor began with raised brow, "I most certainly am not."

"Holy shi..."

His mom passed his dad a deadly glare.

"Sheep...Holy sheep," his dad amended.

Edward gave his dad a funny look, but went on trying to get them to help.

"Well are you going to help Thor? He needs to know where the spaceship is so that he can defeat the galactic evil."

His parents remained in their state of shock as they both motioned in the same direction.

"It's..." his mom cleared her throat and pointed, "It's that way..."

"I thank you for your assistance," Thor said with a grin before he flew off with hammer raised in hand.

After a minute or two of silence his parents finally made eye contact. They were doing the weird thing where they talked without saying anything. It was making Edward uncomfortable so he was debating returning to his battle, but his dad finally spoke.

"Um...we'll leave for the cabin as soon as everyone's packed."

It then dawned on Edward that his dad had said they were going on vacation. First Thor showed up and then they were going to the cabin. This was the best weekend ever.

"Yay!" Edward yelled as he danced around the kitchen, "Can we have s'mores tonight?"

"Sure bud, s'mores all around."


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Erik Selvig's Apartment - New Mexico<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know it's okay to be sad," Darcy said as she twirled on the second computer chair by the desk, "I mean he hasn't called or anything and he just shows up here on Earth, all like, I'm too busy...I have to save the planet and stuff. So if this is from there and he comes and then he does it again that would be totally lame."<p>

Darcy's attempt to talk about Thor had thrown them into an uncomfortable bout of silence and the mention of Loki had only made it worse. She wouldn't waver on the topic though. Jane could be so stubborn sometimes, pretending like she hadn't been hurt by his prolonged absence, especially after promising to return.

Jane briefly glanced away from the computer screen as Darcy spoke, "Please it's been two years...I've moved on. Besides it being from Asgard is pure speculation on your part. If we were to engage in speculation I'd be more apt to assume it wasn't from Asgard."

"You know for a smart person you're not very smart. If he showed up at the front door right now you'd be all swoony over his chiseled abs and bright blue eyes."

"I would not," Jane shot back as she turned her attention back to the data she was combing through, but immediately swiveled back around, "And why is it that every time you mention him you have to bring up his abs? It's a little creepy."

"Is that a joke? A woman does not just forget the sight of those abs."

"You know I am still here," Erik commented from the couch.

Darcy suddenly shot him a glare, "Don't even pretend like you don't remember those abs either."

Erik sat quietly as he shifted uncomfortably under both their stares. Finally with a loud sigh he dropped his shoulders.

"Ok...you've got me," he stated as Jane gave him an annoyed glare, "What? She's got me, ok? He has nice abs. I want his abs, but at my age and with my hatred of exercise I've accepted the limitations of my body. Now can we please change the subject?"

"So do you think Loki sent it?" Darcy immediately complied with a smile.

"I give up," Erik announced as he stood and threw his hands in the air, "I can't win. We have no more data so now we're resorting to wild speculation."

"You're right..." Jane softly conceded.

"Of course I'm right," Erik agreed, though raised a curious brow.

"So why don't we gather more data?"

The room fell quiet and slowly it was filled with Darcy's forced laughing.

"Haha...I'm pretty sure you did not just suggest that we march our butts over to that object and certain danger..." she finally stopped twirling in her chair as she stared at Jane, "Man...I'm going to ask for a raise. I did not sign up for this."

"Darcy, you don't get paid," Jane corrected her as she shook her head.

"I know...tell me about it."

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon - Just Outside the No-Fly Zone<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa sat uncomfortably in the interview room, or so they had called it when she was escorted in, but she knew an interrogation room when she saw one. She had been given a cup of water and she now rotated the clear plastic container on the table. It was empty and she was thirsty again. It was the only confirmation she had that she really had been cooped up in the room for a long time. She was beginning to get nervous.<p>

Suddenly the door opened and she glanced up to see Director Nick Fury enter the room. She never had the pleasure of meeting him in person, but he had on his standard black trench coat and eye-patch, making him instantly recognizable. Even with one eye missing he stared at her with an intensity that left her unnerved.

"What the hell happened out there?" he demanded.

"I already recounted everything in my report. I completed it on the ride over."

"Well tell it again," he stated as he tossed what appeared to be her report on the stainless steel table.

She hated lying, but the truth in this instance was not something she could commit to. There was too much at stake to unleash it prematurely. She was about to recount her 'edited' ordeal when there was a knock on the door.

"I swear..." the Director seethed as he walked over and opened it.

She couldn't see beyond the swing of the door, but she was able to overhear their whispered conversation.

"Sorry to disturb you Director. Thor has come aboard the helicarrier."

"About time something went in our favor," he murmured before addressing the man at the door, "I'll be there in a minute. Keep her here. If I'm not back within the hour have another senior agent debrief her or, at this point, maybe a science officer would be more appropriate."

Karissa's shoulders dropped slightly in relief as news was relayed of Thor's arrival. Though her face was unreadable, inside she was overjoyed. This turn of events would pull the attention off her, hopefully allowing her to fade into the background and disappear. Her moment in the front-lines had exposed her to more trouble than she needed.

Suddenly she was aware of the sound of the door closing and as she drifted from her thoughts she realized Director Fury had left the room. In his place was the S.H.I.E.L.D agent who had just delivered the message and he looked noticeably agitated about his new post. She understood why though, he had just been asked to keep watch over someone in a room that could just as easily be locked.

_Bzzz...bzzz..._

She jumped at the abrupt sound, her face paling as she felt the vibration against her chest and connected the noise to the pendant tucked away beneath her blouse. She'd completely forgotten it was there.

"What's that sound?" the agent inquired as his eyes suspiciously narrowed, "You were told to relinquish all cellphones upon arrival."

He was right and technically she had. Her badge, side arm, and phone were sealed away in a heavy duty zip-lock bag that was left with the processing desk before the interrogation rooms. She shifted in her chair as he moved forward and she realized she needed to come up with an explanation. She raked her brain and unfortunately for her the impromptu explanation she settled upon was just as terrible as she could expect under the pressure.

"Uh...it's a medical alert necklace," she cringed inwardly as she realized what she'd just said.

"It's a what?" he questioned as he gave her a peculiar glance.

"Um...a...um...medical alert necklace," she slowly repeated trying to think of a story that would somehow make the whole ludicrous thing plausible, "My grandma left it when she was visiting. I'm trying to make myself remember to give it back to her."

"So you're wearing it?" he exclaimed, "You're an odd one Agent Petras..."

She shrugged and forced a smile. She had nothing else and elaborating further would only make matters worse.

"Any available personnel to cargo hold 7," the intercom crackled to life.

Standing idle for a moment the agent finally shook his head and walked out of the room. Apparently he hadn't the desire to press it further and the sudden announcement had given him an out. She was thankful that he'd taken it.

After waiting a few moments she finally felt around her neck for the delicate metal chain. Slowly pulling it up the pendant slid from beneath her plumb colored blouse. She ran her fingertips across the smooth surface and stared at it in a daze. The outer ring was glowing a vibrant shade of red. Jumping up from her chair she quickly made her way to the door and pounded on it in the hopes the Agent hadn't gone too far to hear.

"Hello," she called as she pressed her ear against the door, "You have to let me out of here..."

[] [] []

Thor stood solemn in the conference room. It had been easy enough to track down the giant flying carrier after he had been made aware of the position of the unknown entity. He'd never voice it, but Heimdall's claim that it wasn't from the Nine Realms disturbed him. There were enough enemies in the kingdom. They were not in need of another, though that implied there was some sort of choice. Evil plots and wicked men were far from his control.

He glanced up at the sound of the door opening and saw the Director enter the room. The look on his face was solemn. He didn't know the Director well, but it was enough to have him worried.

"Thor."

"Fury."

Their curt exchange left them at an impasse so Thor opted to break it.

"I have come to offer my assistance during your plight."

"Yes, well, your timing could not have been better."

They stood in silence for a moment before the Director presented a plan of action, "Perhaps you'd like to see what we're dealing with."

* * *

><p><strong>KPTV Headquarters - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Tina had marched immediately into Pollack's office with unwavering determination and residual anger from her silent car ride there. Everyone who had been in her way had wisely moved, realizing she was on a warpath. Luke and his infernal attitude were about to meet their match. He'd never work in news again. She'd make sure he couldn't even get a job as a janitor at a news studio. Pollack was the station manager for KPTV and his decision was final. Whenever she wanted anything done she always went straight to the top.<p>

Pollack was on the phone as she stormed into his office and slammed the door. He stared up at her with a faint twinge of annoyance in his jawline, but her fuming gaze put a halt to any protests on his end.

"Listen Jim, can I call you back?" he asked as he paused for an answer, "Yeah, yeah I will. Something just came up. Give me like fifteen minutes. Okay, bye."

He slowly put down the phone and dropped his shoulders. Removing his wire framed glasses he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked his age in that moment. His rich auburn hair was a front, trying to stay young in a youth driven marketplace. His hair had gone full gray years ago and he was just keeping up appearances.

"Pollack, I want him gone. I can't work with him. He counters me at every turn, questioning my decisions and ignoring my requests. How am I supposed to get the stories if my own cameraman is working against me?" Tina began her rant as she came forward and leaned against his desk, "I want him gone. Don't keep him in rotation, just dump him. No one should have to put up with his attitude. I need a temporary cameraman and I need you to round up some new blood for me to interview. I'll pick up a new one hopefully before this story dies down. It will be a good test run anyway to see if they'll work out."

Pollack calmly stared at her from the other side of his desk. His statuesque demeanor clued her in to the fact that he was about to say something she wasn't going to like and he knew it.

"Tina, listen to me. I'm only going to tell you this once and I hope it sinks in," Pollack sighed, "You've developed a reputation..."

"I know. I get the hard-hitting stories that no one else can..."

"No, Tina, you've developed a bad reputation that has garnered you a colorful array of nicknames, most of which I can't say here. They call you the news witch. No one wants to work with you."

Pollack stood up as he spoke. The frustration was apparent in his step as he paced behind his desk. He drove his hands in his pockets as he turned to stare her down.

"After your string of a dozen dropped cameramen, I had to offer Luke salary and a half just to get him to work with you. He's young and talented, but most of all he was naïve enough to not care what he was walking into. He was the last straw Tina. The network has heard about your difficulties and the higher-ups aren't happy. They wanted to cut you after the last one, but I managed to talk them out of it. The next cameraman is going to ask for more money and the network isn't going to ante up."

"Show them my ratings..."

He cut her off as he took a seat and picked up a piece of paper near the corner of his desk. He waved it in the air then crumbled it in his hands.

"Your ratings can't support you any more Tina. You're playing on too small a field. This isn't a nationally syndicated news network."

"I'll just move to another news agency then."

"You've burned all your bridges. Anyone who knows you outside this network knows better than to hire you. You leave and you're going straight to the bottom. You'll have to work your way back up."

Tina broke in with a loud laugh, "I'm Tina Henning. Networks would kill to have me on their payroll."

"Tina...you're a bitch. I can't put it nicely. You make it work with Luke or you say goodbye to your career. There's no negotiation here."

Before Tina could comment he picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. Apparently returning his call trumped any problems she was having, which made his position abundantly clear.

"Hi, Jim. It's Pollack again," he said as he waved her out of the room, "We need to move on this. I want you to track down some specialists. No more general speculation we need a scientific angle for our next segment. The military is still playing mum so we need to formulate our own scenarios based off what little facts we have. I want this done asap."

* * *

><p><strong>Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Maria Hill had borrowed an all-terrain vehicle upon touchdown in Los Angeles. She'd assumed an hour drive to the isolated research facility, but she had run into event traffic on her way out of the city and it had added a significant amount of time to her trip. After a frustrating span of stop-and-go driving she was finally on a smooth length of highway. She had just cruised over the San Gabriel Mountains and was now driving through the scorched Mojave Desert. The blistering summer heat was a stark contrast to the noticeably cooler temperatures up south. On one deserted stretch of road she had attempted to slip out of her jacket, but driving had proven difficult so she settled on undoing the zipper and cranking up the AC.<p>

A handful of Joshua Trees were the only thing that dotted the horizon as the sandy brown earth met the stark line of brilliant blue sky. Eventually she came upon the remnants of a ghost town with a rundown gas station and an abandoned motel. A few mobile homes finished off the tiny community, but they were hardly standing, as only skeletal walls and foundation blocks remained. She took a turn on a dirt road heading through the center of the town. It took a few seconds before she left the buildings in the dust and was once again alone with the desolate horizon.

As she navigated the bumpy unpaved road she finally reached a stretch of barbed wire fence strung up between posts of dead cactus stalks. A light gauge swing gate blocked the road with a weathered no trespassing sign. She left the vehicle running as she got out and opened it. It had been months since she'd last visited S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9. She'd forgotten what a pain it was to get to.

She drove a few more minutes on the barren road before coming to a stop again. Leaving the car running she got out and looked around. It was instinct to verify that no one else was nearby, though it was completely unnecessary in her isolated location. Meandering through a of couple dead shrubs she knelt by a medium sized boulder. Brushing off some of the dust she pressed her had against the surface and with a faint click a hidden panel swung open. Behind the door was an illuminated keypad. She pressed in a series of numbers and after the lights flashed green there was a faint sound in the background. As she stood she was able to see the sunken outline of a rectangle appear in the sand. After a few more seconds the area dropped and began to slide underneath the earth revealing a faintly lit ramped road which disappeared into the ground. Driving into the tunnel she was met with a second security gate, though this one had a guard booth with a soldier posted inside. As she came to a stop the man stepped out.

"Deputy Director," he said with a nod and a salute.

"At ease," she replied as she flashed him her ID and he nodded his head, "Security lapsing? I made it all the way here without being intercepted."

"Security has been pulled back since you were last here. Most action we see is animals entering the inner zone. A security detail going up to investigate raises more suspicion than just allowing someone to go on and off our land. We're too secluded and secure for unwelcomed visitors. Any one makes it this far, is supposed to be here."

"I suppose that's true," Maria smiled as she drove through the opening gate and continued down the tunnel.

The air temperature had dropped significantly in the underground facility. She was partly thankful that circumstances had forced her to keep her jacket on. As she came upon the end of the road she parked and cut the engine. The purr of the vehicle echoed through the concrete tunnel for a few moments after she'd turned it off. As the sound faded she was left in startling silence. Suddenly a lone door on the far wall opened and the jarring noise made her jump slightly before she reeled in her nerves.

A lithe scientist in a white lab coat with messy red hair approached her. His demeanor was jittery as he cracked an uncomfortable smile. She didn't recognize him from her brief time at the compound, but that didn't really mean he hadn't been there. She had been so preoccupied with her research that she'd done little socializing outside of her area.

"Deputy Director Hill," he stated with a nod and she instantly recognized him as the voice from the phone, "Welcome back to S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9. My name is Dr. Eli Kresge. I'm the resident Biotechnologist. I was told to assist you with the reactivation of Project 2C."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've come across your name in several internal reports. Your work in bio-tech augmentation is extremely innovative. Thank you for taking the time to meet me," she replied as he held the door open for her.

As she stepped through she studied him out of her peripheral vision. His pale skin was dotted with freckles and his blue eyes never seemed to concentrate on a single location for very long. She might have guessed he was up to something, but realistically he was just a socially stunted scientist who had been enveloped in his research for too long.

She was vaguely familiar with the work he was doing for S.H.I.E.L.D. His name had come across her table on numerous occasions, mostly with grant projects exploring the possibility of human and technological integration. His recent line of inquiry was leading him to investigate the feasibility of wet-wiring a computer into a human brain. The project was in its infancy, but she still felt guilty that she was removing him from his own pursuits.

"I assume you'd like to head directly to the lab to get started?" he asked as the door slammed behind them and they were left standing in an empty sterile corridor with harsh recessed light fixtures.

"Yes I would. Is the lab still in Sector 2, laboratory C?"

"It is. Nothing has been moved. We still divert partial power to the lab to keep key equipment operational. I had full power allocated to it just before your arrival. Everything should be running and ready."

As she maneuvered through the maze of hallways she eventually came to a stop in front of a single gray door with a large black 'C' painted in the center.

"Can I have a moment?" she asked as he started to follow her into the lab.

"Yes...yes of course," he stuttered as he stepped back into the hall, "I'll check on the status of the samples. They should be arriving soon."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile as he disappeared.

She took in a deep breath. There was no reason for her apprehension, but she couldn't help the feeling of dread that this project had been kept on ice without her knowledge. She walked into the dark lab and after a few moments the rows of fluorescent fixtures began to flicker on. Her eyelids batted at the sudden introduction of harsh white light, but her vision eventually adjusted. She wasn't sure if she was surprised or not to find the facility exactly as she left it. The equipment and refrigeration units were all in order. Her assessment of the room however, was just putting off the inevitable as she walked through the main row towards the back. A glowing cryogenic freezer was set up along the wall. The horizontal storage cylinder glowed faintly even with the frosted viewing glass installed on the top. Inside was a single specimen. It had been found amid the aftermath of the attack on New York in some of the Chitauri wreckage, left behind after the gateway closed. There had been many discoveries made that day and they had been dispersed to scientific facilities around the world. This particular specimen was a blue-green gelatinous substance in a humanoid form. For months it had been the subject of intense study by herself and several other S.H.I.E.L.D scientists and what they had uncovered about it had been groundbreaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor was pacing in front of the bluish barrier as Director Fury and several S.H.I.E.L.D officers watched on. They had taken an aircraft to the site, landing in a meadow just beyond the anomaly. After hiking through dense forest they had finally reached the object and Thor was left slightly stunned. He could barely see the faint silver shimmer of the orb in the distance, but that wasn't what alarmed him. It was the disseminate forest within the barrier. Fine dust and charcoal remnants were all that remained of trees and wildlife.<p>

"I have never come across such a device," Thor admitted as he knelt at the intersection of the shield and the ground.

He traced his fingers through the dirt, never meeting the line of energy. Slowly reaching over he picked up a broken twig and twisted it in his hands. After a moment of contemplation he passed the tip of the wood into the barrier. Before it could fully breach the other side it trickled down as a thin waterfall of soot. Pulling back the twig he glanced at the scorched end, which smoldered with a faint wisp of smoke. He brushed his thumb across the surface but quickly withdrew it because the heat was too intense. A reddened circle remained on the rough skin, still throbbing from the brief contact.

"I cannot penetrate this barrier," Thor announced, not bothering to mask the frustration in his voice as he stood, "If I try I believe I will come to harm."

Fury didn't bother to mask his frustration as he let out an annoyed grunt, "Well that's just great...now what?"

For a moment Thor contemplated his next course of action before taking a few steps back. Rising up his arm he held out Mjölnir and with a deep breath he forced out a cascade of lightning. The sound of the bolts cracked through the air, echoing through the forested terrain. Fury flinched slightly at the noise and they both watched on as the two forces of energy collided. A visual ripple moved along the surface of the shield and within a few moments the power of the lightning faded into it.

"Curious..." Thor commented, unsure what had just transpired.

"Well, damn it...I'm starting to sound like a broken record...now what?"

"There is perhaps one other possibility, but I do not think you will like it."

Thor and Fury looked at each other for a long moment and in the silence they seemed to exchange a conversation. Thor was hesitant to voice his suggestion because he was very much aware of Fury's stance.

"Oh hell no," Fury suddenly announced, "If you think for an instant that I'm letting his destructive ass back on this planet you are out of your goddamned mind."

Thor shrugged, "I told you, you would not like it. However, given our present circumstances I can come to no better alternative."


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Heimdall had opened the gateway upon seeing Thor's wish to return. He had been watching the prince closely, as he always did. Odin had requested him to observe both his sons, for their safety was paramount. Odin's legacy was destine to live on through them. It was a shame that Loki had strayed so far from his father's wishes, but Odin had always held him to the same standards as Thor. It did not take Heimdall's sight to notice that the brothers were night and day. To hold one to the same regard as the other was to stifle the other's strengths.<p>

"You have promised them something you cannot deliver," Heimdall cautioned Thor as he headed towards the door, which gave him pause.

"You saw?" Given the tone of Thor's voice he already knew Heimdall's answer.

"Was there ever a doubt that I would?" Heimdall merely replied as he cast his amber eyes to Thor.

"I suppose not," Thor acknowledged his lapse, "Will you tell my father?"

"I had hoped you would."

A knowing silence fell between them. Heimdall recognized what he needed to do, though he was torn. Thor's intentions were pure even if they went against the will of Odin. Unleashing Loki was like playing with fire, but if anyone could contend with the mischievous god it was Thor.

"I must tell Odin of this betrayal. I am bound by duty to do so," Heimdall finally stated and Thor's shoulder's dropped in an understanding disappointment, "However, as memory serves me, you have always moved faster than I."

Thor grinned at the delicate implication, "I will move swiftly then. Is there a chance you could leave the gate open?"

"In the haste of my departure to tell the Allfather the news, perhaps, some things could be left."

Thor placed a firm hand on Heimdall's shoulder as his blue eyes held an unwavering confidence, "I will not forget this kindness. Do not risk more than necessary for me. I would not wish the wrath of Odin upon you for my own actions."

"I take this risk of my own free will. Do as you must and travel swift."

With those final words Thor departed from the chamber and Heimdall was left to contemplate the amount of time he was willing to give him. Regardless of his decision Odin would not be pleased. It was an obvious ploy to help Thor enact his plan. The truth was that he had been placed in a hopeless scenario. One option enraged the Allfather, while the other left a disappointed future King. It was a strange predicament to be left to make the decision himself.

* * *

><p><strong>KPTV Headquarters - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Tina almost knocked Luke over as she burst from Pollack's office. He had been standing impatiently by the door, tapping his foot as a release for his frustration, after she'd forced her way in front of him. Regardless of what she'd told Pollack, Luke wanted a chance to put in his two week notice. Pollack had known how difficult Tina was to work with. That reality had been a paramount factor in their negotiation process. He had refused to sign on without some major contentions in his contract. He had fought so hard for them and it was funny because now they didn't seem to be enough.<p>

"Pollack is on a long conference call," Tina announced as she shut the door before Luke could slip inside.

"Fine," Luke announced as he took a seat in one of the chairs near the receptionist area, "I'll wait."

Tina began to pace awkwardly in the walkway. Luke's eyes traced her movements before he narrowed them. Something was wrong and he really didn't want to know what.

"Listen, you're sorry, I'm sorry..." she stated without making eye contact, "There is a groundbreaking news story happening in our backyard. We can hash this out after it's over. Right now we need to focus on covering this. It could make a name for me...for both of us."

His mouth stood slightly ajar as she finished. Something was definitely wrong. She was being remotely civil and, though it had been less than sincere, her attempt at an apology was completely out of character.

"I'm sorry?" Luke laughed as he ran his hand over the faint shadow of stubble across his chin, "I have nothing to be sorry for. I did nothing wrong."

Tina let out an audible sigh, be it out of defeat or anger he wasn't sure.

"Fine I'm sorry," Tina mumbled, "Now can we please move on this?"

"No," Luke calmly replied as he made himself more comfortable in the stiff waiting room chair, "You're insane. I don't want to deal with you anymore and, quite frankly, I realized I don't have to. Life is too short to be miserable."

"Luke," she began as she knelt down in front of him, making him uncomfortable, "There is an unknown object from who knows where destroying nearby forest. We are at ground zero; don't tell me you don't want to be part of that."

He cursed in his head because she had him dead to rights. He wanted the thrill of being involved, but she was the obstacle stopping him. Two minutes ago she had been a monumental reason to quit, however, that was before she went all doe-eyed and logical. Now he was having trouble reconciling with his decision.

"Okay..." Luke finally caved in, "But after this is over I'm gone."

He was thrown by the faint glimmer of disappointment in her eyes. It was such a brief flicker though that he figured he was just misreading her.

"Deal," she quietly responded as she stood.

He got up as well and began to follow her towards the exit near the employee vehicle parking lot. Without missing a beat she began to plan out their next steps. He had a bad feeling that he had just made a terrible mistake.

"We need a science angle," she called back as she marched forward, "I'll make some calls and see if I can get a tip of any in the area."

Suddenly he heard a door open behind him and as he glanced back he saw Pollack step out of his office.

"Hey," he exclaimed, but Tina grabbed his arm and pulled him through the double glass doors leading out to their parked van.

He had definitely made a mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Lady Sif heard the horn of Thor's return and wandered the halls in search of him. Word had spread quickly of Thor's travels to Midgard. It seemed he was more content with helping them than his own people. She was being unfair though, for Thor's heart was too big and his desire for adventure too vast to quell on only Asgard.<p>

As she rounded a corner she spotted the familiar flap of Thor's brilliant red cape. His footfalls resounded loudly in the empty corridor. She quickly made her way towards him as her hand cupped the hilt of her sword out of habit.

"Thor," she called and his footfalls slowed, though there was a hesitation that alerted her that something was amiss, "You've returned."

"Only briefly," Thor admitted as he turned and his blue eyes finally met hers.

"There is trouble on Midgard then?" she quickly questioned, "I will gather the Warriors Three so that we may assist you..."

"That is not necessary," Thor softly stated as he turned to continue down the hall.

Sif stood for a moment before she came to realize something that alarmed her.

"Thor..." she repeated his name, though this time it was not as enthusiastic, "There is only one thing down this hall which would interest you."

The entrance to Myrkr was at the end of the long corridor and in it sat Loki in some unknown state since his last glimpse of daylight. Thor had never set foot inside Loki's confines, yet now he marched towards them with unfaltering determination.

"Thor..." she repeated for the last time as she came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He drew to a stop as she did, but this time he did not turn so she stepped in front of him.

"What is it you mean to do?" she asked, dreading his answer.

"Midgard is in trouble," Thor avoided the question, so she presumed an answer.

"And Loki can help?"

"I cannot indulge this conversation. Time is working against me."

Sif broke eye contact as she let out a defeated sigh, "What can I do to assist you?"

Her heart pained as she spoke those words. She would do anything for Thor. All he needed to do was ask, though he so rarely did. Pride and burden sometimes forced him to act alone. A smile suddenly spread across his features and he pulled Sif into a friendly hug.

"I can always count on your help," Thor laughed as he pulled away, "I need to distract the guard in front of Myrkr for but a moment. I will be in your debt."

Sif crossed her arms as her face twisted into a scowl.

"I suppose it is good you always pay your debts," she declared as she marched off down the hall.

[] [] []

Reinn stood rigid at his post. His armor was beginning to grow heavy on his weary frame. Luckily for him his replacement was due anytime and he would soon be able to return to his lovely wife. She was pregnant with their first child and with Odin's blessing he hoped it was a boy. His fighting prowess had never earned him praise, though it admitted him into the ranks of the Einherjar. Being a palace guard was a welcomed honor, but his family longed to be mentioned in song, as part of a glorious battle hymn recalling the great deeds of noble men. He wasn't likely to find his place in a ballad, but with each generation they came closer. Perhaps his son would finally elevate their name.

He let out a faint sigh as he shifted his shoulders. It was a dull position guarding the door to Myrkr, hardly as notable as his Asgardian brothers that pledged their swords to Thor's battles, but it was important. Loki sat, contained within the dark confines, no doubt plotting his vengeance. Whispers through the realm were torn as some praised the Allfather's mercy and others condemned his weakness. Loki had polarized the people, but one thing held them all in agreement, he was dangerous.

The entrance to Myrkr was hardly telling of the desolate cave it secured. The enormous cavern was left as a remnant of Asgard's creation. Reinn had never descended into the dark abyss, few had, but it was a source of many childhood stories, a thing of nightmares mostly. A single golden door blocked the entrance, hardly used and rarely noticed, having remained as such for so long. It was surprising that the Allfather had recalled it as a place for Loki's condemnation. Now the single golden door was marked with an intricate rune, a magic seal that enclosed the mischievous prince in a counter aura which prevented him from breaching his confines. As long as the marking remained intact Loki would be trapped in Myrkr, tormented by the darkness. It was a fate Reinn would not wish on his own enemies.

"You want me to do what?" a deep voice suddenly echoed from down the hall.

"Shhh..." rang out as someone tried to quiet them.

After some strange noises and muffled whispers Lady Sif and Volstagg abruptly rounded the corner. Lady Sif was in her silver armor with her dark brown hair down and perfectly draped over her shoulders. Volstagg walked by her, though his step was bulky compared to Lady Sif's graceful stride. Volstagg wore his usual armor, a dull copper with silver detailing, though his beard of unruly curls covered most of the ornate craftsmanship across his chest. Reinn watched them curiously as he tried to figure out what led them to this forgotten section of Valaskjálf. There was hardly anything of note, aside from Myrkr and a vast number of underutilized rooms.

"You could not best me," Lady Sif suddenly announced as they gradually approached, "I am far too agile for your blundering frame."

"Please, one hit from me would render you useless," Volstagg shot back.

"Ha..." she declared as she drew her sword, "As if you could hit me."

"Umm..." Reinn tried to interrupt, but then concluded it would be unwise.

"This is not the training grounds," Volstagg comment with a scoff.

"Then you admit defeat."

"Never," Volstagg shouted as he drew his weapon as well.

Reinn greatly admired the Warriors Three, but they really were a strange lot and Lady Sif, well, she was the least ladylike woman he'd ever seen. His brow rose with unease as they began to engage in some manner of swordplay in the middle of the hall. Both countered and struck with startling accuracy and Reinn cringed at their lack of restrain. Someone was bound to get hurt if they continued with such vigor and soon enough his fears were confirmed as Lady Sif slashed out catching Volstagg. The red haired brute seemed unfazed, but Lady Sif suddenly nudged him and after a moment he glanced down.

"Wait you really nicked me..." he curiously declared as he touched his side and his hand came back with a faint smear of red.

Lady Sif shrugged and for a second Reinn was certain he saw her mouth an apology. Volstagg then let out a growl and with a frustrated huff he sat on the floor.

"Oh my side," he mumbled as he abruptly fell onto his back.

Reinn's eyes darted to and fro as he tried to assimilate what had just happened. It was all extremely peculiar, but before he could give it further thought Lady Sif sheathed her blade and ran to Volstagg's side. An unnecessary level of concern registered on her face as she knelt beside her friend.

"You should have warned me you'd not eaten. I would not have forced such an exertion."

Volstagg's bushy brows furrowed, "Woman..." but his remark faded as she passed him a glare and he proceeded to roll around in pain, "I haven't the strength to argue."

"Come assist me..." Lady Sif requested to Reinn as she tugged at one of Volstagg's arms.

Reinn looked around uncomfortably. His replacement was due any moment. This was all completely extraordinary.

"Please..." Lady Sif amended with a demanding edge to her voice.

"Yes, yes of course, Lady Sif," Reinn finally replied as he stepped forward to aid her, "Where are we to take him?"

"The healing room. I promise you will only be away for but a moment. I thank you for your help. We should not have been so careless."

"Or perhaps the kitchen," Volstagg mumbled as they struggled to secure their hold on him.

As he helped lift Volstagg's heavy frame he heard the warrior let out something of an annoyed sigh. He was perhaps embarrassed of his injury. With a shrug Reinn set forth assisting Lady Sif with the task of taking Volstagg to the healing room. As they sluggishly moved forward under Volstagg's enormous weight he could have sworn he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Airfield - New Mexico<strong>

* * *

><p>"So we didn't just drive to the airport why?" Darcy complained as she followed Jane onto the tarmac.<p>

Jane sighed because she didn't really want to explain, but as she glanced back and saw the worn faces of Darcy and Erik she knew she owed them some sort of explanation. They were going above and beyond the call of friendship by following her so blindly on all of her scientific whims. Darcy especially had no reason to be there. In fact, Jane had a realization that Darcy had fulfilled her credit requirements at least a semester ago. She passed a glance to her spunky friend and couldn't help but smile. They had an unlikely partnership, but events had bound them together.

"Commercial aircraft can't fly to Portland. The airport has been closed down. Now small aircraft can't fly in either, but they can land on private airfields. I'm hoping we can find someone to curie us there."

"Hey," Darcy suddenly piped in and Jane had an unsettling feeling that she knew exactly what she was about to say, "Didn't your ex...ugh...what was his name? David...Darcy...no that'd be creepy. Oh, oh, Donald. Donald Blake. Yeah, that's it. Wasn't he a licensed pilot or something?"

"Yeah, he was..."

"Jane?" a voice suddenly drew her from her conversation.

As she turned to see the source the color drained from her face.

"Donald?" she barely managed to choke out.

"Shut up," Darcy started to laugh, which prompted a faint snort before it died down, "Oh, man, you definitely have a type..."

He'd been brought him up in conversation and then there he was, Donald Blake, her ex. Jane was mortified. She'd assumed he'd returned home to Australia after their breakup, especially since their relationship was the only thing keeping him there. He stood casually in jeans and a gray cotton t-shirt with a small black duffel bag over his shoulder. He flashed a warm grin as he started towards her, his blue eyes never breaking contact. His blonde hair had grown out since she'd last seen him, though that had been long enough ago that he'd probably had an array of hair styles. His usual buzz cut was now an inch or two, just barely long enough to give away the fact that his hair had slight waves, but disheveled as it was it gave him a rugged look. It was safe to say he still looked good.

"He's real?" Darcy exclaimed rather loudly.

"Of course he's real," Jane laughed before turning her attention back to Donald, "Darcy has a strange sense of humor..."

"What? I thought you made him up..." Darcy shot back as Jane nudged her into silence.

"She's joking. Of course you're real."

With a deep breath Jane clasped her hands together and forced an uncomfortable smile.

"So how are you doing?" Donald broke the silence with a casual attempt at small talk and his thick Australian accent came through.

"I'm good, busy. How are you?" Jane stuttered, she never stuttered. Oh, she was mortified.

"Better," he replied as he ruffled his hands through his hair, "Strangest thing...my name was flagged in some government investigation or something. I had to prove I was me and answer a bunch of questions. It was a mess, dragged on for almost a year, but things are finally clearing up, so I'm all aces now."

Darcy suddenly laughed, "That's crazy, wonder how that happened?"

Jane passed her a brief glare before pretending to act surprised, "That's awful. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. It's not like it was your fault."

Darcy let out a chuckle, but quickly started to head in Erik's direction before Jane could scold her. She was making the entire situation unbearable.

"We're going to grab a coffee in the pilot's lounge," Erik casual called out as he went with Darcy to the hangar.

Jane watched them walk away for the longest time. She was only putting off the inevitable conversation with Donald. There were so many things on her mind, yet in this instant they came crashing to a halt. She finally passed an awkward glance in his direction, trying to figure out what to say to the man she'd rejected.

"Darcy, you didn't get to meet her, she's my intern. She has no qualifications actually. She just took the job to fulfill some credits. Wow, now that I've said that out loud it makes it sound like I shouldn't have accepted her, but she was the only one that applied for the position. And Erik, well, you know Erik. He's still around after all this time," Jane paused before forcing a laugh, "I'm sorry. I'm rambling, just when you've managed to get free of it."

"Your rambling never bothered me. It just shows your passion...in your work," he quietly remarked, throwing the conversation into uncomfortable silence, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, trying to find a ride actually."

"So you don't have a chartered flight? You know, airports do this thing where you can buy a ticket. It's a pretty nifty way to get where you need to go."

Jane laughed again as she shook her head, "I need to go somewhere they won't let me. I need to get as close as I can to Portland, Oregon."

"Yeah, that would be hard. They've completely closed that airport."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know the usual, flying people and cargo where they need to go."

"Ah..." Jane acknowledged as she contemplated a new option for her travel plans with a confident grin and inner reservations.

* * *

><p><strong>Myrkr - <strong>**Asgard**

* * *

><p>Thor descended the pit to the depths of Myrkr. The further he went the darker it became, as if the cave was sucking up every last ray of light. Finally, after an eternity of darkness, his foot hit ground. He stood disoriented in the sea of black with a faint tension in his chest brought on by an unforeseen panic caused by his surroundings. In the back of his mind he lamented the fact that Loki had been thrown into this abysmal place.<p>

"Pleasant isn't it?" Loki's voice suddenly echoed through the vast abyss.

Thor turned to try and find him, but the echo distorted his sense of direction.

"Show yourself," Thor demanded when Loki did not appear.

After a moment a faint light materialized in the distance. Hesitant Thor started to walk towards it. As he neared he was able to make out the vibrant glow of one of Loki's orbs. His brother stood still amid the light, not bothering to acknowledge Thor's presence.

"How are you brother?" Thor asked, unsure what else to say.

Loki began to laugh. The melodious sound danced off the walls, though it was tinged with a hint of madness. His disheveled appearance only added to the scene.

"You could at least look at me when I speak to you," Thor commented as it was obvious his brother had no intention of answering.

"I'm sorry," Loki abruptly replied, though the statement dripped with disdain, "I thought we were ignoring each other."

"That's not fair..."

"Fair?" Loki erupted, "What's not fair is that, while you prepare for your glittering throne, I am trapped in this pit of darkened despair."

"You caused unspeakable damage and ended countless lives. Your plight is minor compared to that which you've caused."

"Do they not do the same to themselves? You punish me for my atrocities, but what of theirs? All the books in my library would not offer enough pages to document their bloody and sordid history."

"I did not come here to argue," Thor sighed, as he realized there was no appeasing Loki's frustration.

"I suppose you did not. Why have you come here brother?" he spat out the last work with a dangerous glare.

"I'm bringing you a chance to make amends."

"Amends?" Loki laughed, but abruptly cut it short, "That implies the presence of guilt."

"You may maintain this facade, but I know you. I know beyond your rage you care more than anyone. The hurt you've buried..."

Thor didn't get to finish his statement as Loki lunged at him. The move was unexpected, providing Loki with the element of surprise, which allowed him to overpower Thor and slam him to the ground.

"You know nothing of my rage," Loki hissed as Thor tossed him off.

As Loki found his footing he threw a punch, knocking Thor in the jaw. Thor stumbled back, but quickly launched forward in a bid to subdue his brother's aggression. As they both toppled to the ground they scuffled for some time. Loki eventually griped Thor's throat, but Thor slammed his fists against Loki's arms to break the hold. It finally ended with them sitting opposite each other with dirtied clothes and wild hair, muscles screaming from the exertion. Both drew in labored breaths, though Thor's was returning to normal faster. The awkwardness in the air was palpable and for a moment it seemed as if neither was intent on ending it.

"So you wish to free me from these confines?" Loki suddenly asked as he leaned back onto his elbows, studying Thor, "What does the great Odin say of your proposition?"

Thor remained sitting quietly as his eyes traced away. He did not have the heart to tell Loki the truth and he also could not spin him a lie. There was no tricking the trickster, whose way with words put him to shame. Another melodic laugh abruptly sprang from Loki's lips. It was obvious his brother knew immediately what was wrong.

"He has said nothing then because you haven't asked him," Loki's laugh had died, but it still registered in his eyes as he spoke, "The real question is, what would he say about his golden son succumbing to my tainted influence..."

"You have exerted no influence over me," Thor immediately protested.

"Breaking me from my confines, smuggling me from Asgard, transporting me to a world I tried to enslave, all without Odin's blessing...brother, if that doesn't resonate with my influence I don't know what does."

"I do it for the greater good."

"Doesn't everyone?" Loki quipped with a grin.

Thor could not argue. His brother had always been more apt in that aspect. His way with words made him a force of a different nature.

"So I am here," Thor paused uncomfortable with his showing of vulnerability, "To ask for your help."

"My help?" Loki repeated with a cocked brow, "Wherever I go trouble is sure to follow..."

"Trust me when I tell you this brother, trouble has already beat you there."

Thor grinned as he stood and offered Loki his hand. It was a gesture only Thor could extend after their scuffle. His capacity for forgiveness was astounding, though Odin had gone to great lengths to see that it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>Odin stood on the balcony overlooking the city. He had dined with Frigga, a light course of spiced milk and biscuits, and now remained in the silence of her company. There was stillness in the air that left him anxious, yet he couldn't pinpoint the reason. Suddenly two horns rang in the distance and for a moment he was certain that he had misheard an echo perhaps, but soon enough there was a rap on the door. He passed a worried glance to Frigga, who had also been drawn to attention as she met his gaze.<p>

"Enter," he commanded as his booming voice broke the silence of the chamber and he turned towards the door.

Heimdall entered with purpose in his amber eyes and a curious lack of sword at his side. He bowed his head and gave a quick nod in Frigga's direction, acknowledging her presence in the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Allfather. Thor has returned from Midgard with a mission of gave consequence. He aims to free Loki to help him with this endeavor."

Odin took a deep breath as he processed the news, almost unable to believe Thor would move to defy him. How had this mess come to be? Both sons moving against him. Loki he had come to expect, but Thor. Odin scowled at the thought of Thor falling prey to Loki's influence. His mercy had obviously been a mistake.

"Guard," he called, prompting an Einherjar to glance in from the hallway, "Send word. I want Thor and Loki stopped. No one is to leave Asgard."

"Yes Allfather," the Einherjar responded with a bow as the sound of his brisk steps rang through the hall.

"Heimdall?" Odin eventually questioned as he turned his attention back to his trusted commander, "Why is it that you have chosen to deliver this message yourself and without your sword?"

Heimdall broke eye contact, but before he could answer Frigga slid her delicate hand across Odin's shoulder.

"Thor never acts in malice," she began with a brief glance to Heimdall, "Whatever actions Thor has set into motion he will no doubt carry the burden of guilt himself."

"I want everyone involved in this conspiracy brought before me," Odin declared as he withdrew from Friggas touch.

Frigga let out a sigh and went back to sit at the table, her chartreuse dress waving with her movements. She did not voice it, but her calm demeanor was a result of his slight. Her opinion had been heard and dismissed in a single breath.

"I think the moments to follow will be telling of us all," Frigga stated with a faint sadness as she took a sip of her spiced milk.

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki had casually strolled through the grand halls of Valaskjálf as he watched Thor survey the room after every sound. A faint smile played across his lips each time, prompting numerous remarks from Thor that he wasn't taking the situation seriously. It was quite the opposite in fact, he was pleased to be free of his confines, but he was under no misconceptions. His brother was not there out of kindness. He was there for them, the weak masses of Midgard, unable to fend for themselves. There had been no mention of the trouble they were in, but Loki knew it had to be grave. Thor was risking the wrath of his father, a swift and exacting force that Loki knew all too well.<p>

"Loki, must you insist on idling? Put haste in your step, lest this plan becomes foiled."

"So much worry for nothing. We've already arrived. Though how you intend to get passed Heimdall..." Loki glanced back with a hint of a smirk as he pushed through the golden doors to the main chamber of the Bifrost.

"Heimdall is not here," Thor curiously commented.

As Loki surveyed the domed interior his gaze fell to Heimdall's uru sword, which had been left conveniently behind to activate the dimensional bridge.

"Getting others into trouble as well are we?" Loki questioned as he came to a stop at the central platform where soon enough Thor joined him.

Thor's lack of answer was telling enough and the look of guilt across his features spoke volumes. Loki slowly rounded the raised pedestal to stand opposite Thor. Behind his brother the doors to the Bifrost stood ajar, revealing a contingent of Einherjar on horseback in the distance, no doubt coming to detain them.

"Shall we?" Loki questioned, not wishing to be around for their eventual arrival.

"Yes, but there is one condition," Thor replied as he walked over and took something from the corner of the room.

Through narrowed eyes Loki finally discerned that Thor had grabbed a set of chains. It had been foolish of Loki to not see it coming. Thor was nothing, if not cautious.

"And it's not up for debate?" Loki joked, fully aware of Thor's stance.

"No, Loki, it is not," Thor acknowledged as he approached Loki with apparent hesitation, "The sooner you agree, the sooner we may leave."

Loki glanced behind Thor at the coming force across the rainbow bridge. He knew with chilling certainty what fate came with them. He was not one to gamble so blindly, but an unknown path was preferable to the one that led to darkness, a moment longer in that endless pit and he would find himself no more. Reluctantly he extended his arms.

"Ah...so it was not they who requested my help," Loki smirked as Thor secured the chains to both his hands and feet.

"Do not be petty brother. They have accepted it, which means much the same."

"The fact that you see it as such shows how little you know. They have permitted my presence merely to secure yours. It is the same to you perhaps, but to me it means the difference between arriving freely or in shackles."

"Brother, it is your actions that placed you in these shackles."

* * *

><p><strong>Private Airfield - New Mexico<strong>

* * *

><p><em> "Excuse me?" a petite brunette asked as she walked up to Betsy, the receptionist at the airfield main office.<em>

_ Betsy was filing her nails as she glanced up. If looks could kill her blue eyes would have done everyone in. Her bleach blonde hair was a poof of curls and in an unusual lapse her brown roots were starting to show. She was an older woman who'd taken it upon herself to try and appear younger, though her efforts were somewhat detrimental as the lighter hair color gave her a washed-out complexion._

_ "I'm sorry," Betsy stated as she smacked her gum, "I already told you I can't help you. You have to be a pilot or have a flight scheduled with a pilot to use our facilities. If you ask me again I'm going to call the security guard to escort you off the premises."_

_ The brunette sighed as she took the hint and made her way over to an older man who had made himself comfortable near the front door. His proximity to the entrance had him moving constantly as people came in and out. It was obvious that they were traveling together and as they whispered amongst themselves they seemed defeated._

_Donald Blake watched the scene with vague fascination as he leaned against the door frame to the pilot's lounge. After a lengthy dialogue with himself he pushed off the wall and made his way towards them._

_ "G'day, mate. What seems to be the problem?" he asked as Betsy passed him an annoyed glare._

_He was undermining her authority by offering to help them, but as he flashed a smile he knew all had been forgiven as she rolled her eyes._

_ The petite brunette finally turned to look at him. She seemed shocked by his gesture, her brown eyes widening slightly. Then with a quick smile she launched into the longest possible explanation._

_ "Well, we were going to conduct research at the site of a meteorological event, but I forgot some of my equipment so we had to come back and get it. Now the weather system has prevented us from returning. It's imperative that I get back because the conditions are ideal for my research," she paused to take a breath and Donald felt a wave of relief, "You see we don't have a utility vehicle at the moment. I put together a grant application for additional funding to purchase one and also for permission to hire an assistant, but it's still in limbo while the committee reviews it. It's just making things really difficult because the nature of my work demands quick response time and sometimes things get left behind. If we had a vehicle though everything would just be in one place and none of this craziness would have to happen. I also just really need some help because there's so much equipment and sometimes by the time we get everything set up the event that we were trying to monitor has already passed."_

_ "I apologize," the older man suddenly interrupted, "I think what my colleague is trying to say is that we would like to fly as close as you can get us to this location."_

_ He held out a sheet of paper, which Donald took. He had to grapple with it to keep the wind from folding it over as the front door continually became ajar. It was a printout of the state with a Doppler overlay highlighting the path of the storm with a neat 'x' marked where they wanted to go._

_ "That's exactly what I was in the process of saying," the woman responded in confusion._

_ Donald glanced up from the image with a faint smile on his face. She was trapped in her own world, not that there was anything wrong with that. She was passionate and determined, not to mention extremely beautiful. It was safe to say he liked her from the moment he first laid eyes upon her._

_ "Well with this storm that's definitely going to be a problem. The nearest small air field is right in its path. Tell you what, I have a mate who has a crop dusting business with a private tarmac and he owes me one. I'll fly you there if you agree to have dinner with me," he finally proposed._

_ "Thanks, but I've already eaten," she quickly replied and his grin only widened._

_ "Jane, I think he's asking you out," her colleague harshly whispered as he turned his head to shelter his statement from Donald._

_Though it was made in confidence Donald managed to catch it. Just like that, he knew her name._

_ "Oh," Jane replied as her glance suddenly passed to Donald and her tone deepened, "Oh..."_

_ Donald shrugged when she didn't forgo an answer, "Those are my terms. You're more than welcome to shop around."_

_ With that he turned to leave, hoping she had the gall to stop him._

_ "Wait..." she called and he pivoted on his heel, "Just one dinner?"_

_ "Just one," he repeated with another grin._

[] [] []

"I know this is asking a lot of you," Jane commented as she pulled Donald from his memory, "But we could really use your help. We need to get to Oregon."

He studied her features as they now stood in silence. Her eyes pleaded with him as she waited for his response. He knew despite her calm facade she was just as uncomfortable with the arrangement as he was, but she was clearly desperate. It would have been fitting for him to turn her down, but seeing her standing there with nowhere else to go he knew he couldn't do it.

"Well, you know my terms," he finally replied with a shrug.

She seemed puzzled and opened her mouth to question him, but stopped abruptly. Based on her face she was starting to realize what he meant.

"I can't have dinner with you," she scoffed, obviously shocked by his proposition.

"Why not?"

"We can't go down that road again..."

"Everyone has to eat. If you choose to see it as something more than a meal, that's not my problem."

"Fine," she responded a bit smug from the exchange, "But just one."

"Just one," he repeated with a grin as he turned to walk away, "I'm logging in the flight. Be ready to leave when I get back."

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello," Karissa called as she tapped on the mirrored glass.<p>

Cupping her hands she pressed them against the surface trying to peer inside. It was a ridiculous gesture, but she was growing inpatient. The only thing staring back was her reflection and as she met her green eyes she realized once again how disheveled she was looking. Straightening up she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. It was the one aspect she couldn't quite tame, as she'd already managed to wipe off the few streaks of soot from her face and thin powdering of ash from her clothes.

"Hello...I have to pee..." she declared before finally starting to pace around the tiny room.

She was on an endless cycle of sitting and standing, alternating between which portion of her body she was willing to torture from being in a fixed position for too long. As her legs grew tired of walking she once again took a seat in the uncomfortable molded plastic chair. Letting out a bored groan she rested face first on the cold steel table.

All her efforts were proving to be in vain. The pendant had long stopped vibrating as the red glow slowly flickered away. There was no hope now. It had been irrevocably damaged, likely from passing through the object's shield. Suddenly the door burst open and Director Fury stormed in. Karissa bolted to attention as she eyed the clearly agitated man. He slid out the seat across the way and the metal legs screeched horribly along the tiled floor. She cringed as he sat, his good eye trained on her so intensely she shifted in discomfort.

"Well Thor couldn't get through it..." he abruptly announced and Karissa wasn't sure how to respond so she said nothing, "What do you know about Loki?"

Karissa didn't know what prompted the current topic, but as she shifted once again in her seat she went ahead and indulged it.

"Beyond the official press releases and the S.H.I.E.L.D. rumor mill? Nothing. Loki, the Chitauri, the Avenger Initiative, and all incidents surrounding them are above my clearance level."

"And yet here you are, in the thick of it," he commented as he let out a sigh and folded his hands together to lean against the table, "I've seen your file Agent Petras. You're a low level analyst, which makes me wonder what the hell you're doing here? Why did Agent Coulson request you for this assignment? He went to great lengths to get you onto the response team."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid Agent Coulson is the only one with that answer," Karissa responded, which put a somber note over the room, "He said I had a way with information, perhaps, he just wanted a fresh pair of eyes."

"Well, let's hear it."

"Well, if you read my report..."

"To hell with the damn report," he interrupted as he pushed the report off the table, scattering the pages across the floor, "I want to hear it firsthand. Every scan, fly-by, test we run comes back inconclusive. That damn shield has us clamoring for information, so much so, that I just agreed to let a goddamned lunatic back onto this planet in the hopes that he could help us."

"Loki..." she whispered finally understanding his reference.

"Yes, god of nuisance and destruction if you ask me. I just hope a bad situation isn't about to get a whole lot worse."

Karissa remained silent because she couldn't really offer any form of consolation. Loki's reputation preceded him.

"So if we could forget about official channels and paperwork for two seconds," Director Fury began, "I'd really like to know if you found anything before the base camp was incinerated."

"I was given a copy of the initial report after I arrived on site. The satellite imagery taken at the time showed a steady rate of expansion. Given the consistency of that expansion it should have happened again."

"Well thankfully it seems to have stopped..."

"With all due respect sir, I don't believe that's a good thing."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're about to say?" Director Fury questioned as he crossed his arms, sitting smugly in the chair.

"Before the...event...military personnel were able to dispatch a rover to the shield perimeter. We'd received initial video feed which showed the object to be spinning. This is purely speculative, but the centripetal acceleration the object is experiencing may be allowing it to generate its own energy. We couldn't calculate the speed at which it's moving, but based off of visual observation it is extremely fast."

"Is that even possible?"

"At the moment? No. On Earth such energy couldn't be harnessed, but then, that thing's not from Earth."

"Please get to the part where this is a bad thing..."

"Well, if the shield hasn't expanded then it's stockpiling energy, massive amounts of energy."

"For what?"

Karissa shrugged.

"Damn. I don't like that," Director Fury stated as he stood and headed towards the door, "Well, get cleaned up, you look like hell. Then report to the command center. You just became our most valuable piece of intel."

She was about to protest, but the Director stormed out of the room. Her shoulder's dropped as she realized she had just pushed herself deeper into the unfolding mess. It seemed the fates were stopping at nothing to ensure she was involved and the implications of that fact were staggering.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Residence - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward was once again tumbling around the backyard. After his dad had helped him pack a bag he'd pawed through his closet and found a bed sheet, which he now had tied around his neck. The long car-themed linen billowed every time he ran across the lawn, though when he came to a stop the oversized cape drowned his tiny frame.<p>

"Thor is taking down the mother-ship," he declared as he marched back and forth giving a speech to his invisible army, "We must give him time. We must stop the galactic evil from advancing. It is putative and apparently assemblage that we do."

He wasn't exactly sure what he was saying, but he'd heard some of those words on the news so he decided he'd use them too. Maybe later he'd ask his mom or dad what they meant.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind knocked him over and as he picked himself up he was met with a familiar face. However, this time Thor had company and though Loki was chained Edward was still left afraid. He backed up with his eyes glued on Loki.

"Fear not tiny human, Loki can do you no harm," Thor's booming voice quickly declared.

Edward stood there for a moment, his eyes tracing between the two towering gods.

"Are you going to save us? My mom says the city is going to be destroyed..."

"Yes," Thor responded without hesitation.

"Must you indulge this trifle conversation? We have places to be," Loki commented with a sigh.

Thor shook his head, ignoring the comment as he continued the conversation, "How fairs your battle?"

Edward grinned at the fact that Thor remembered, "You coming distracted them and I was able to get away. I was going to attack the ground units in an attempt to help you, but I think bringing him here is going to make them harder to beat."

"Who? Loki?" Thor laughed as he passed a glance to his brother, "I'll tell you a secret, but it has to stay between us...I'm trying to get him to join our side."

"Oh..." Edward whispered with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

With another laugh Thor turned to leave, but before they could go Edward tugged on Thor's cape, prompting the enormous god to kneel beside him.

"It's ok," Edward said as he glanced at Loki, "The galactic evil got my mom too. If we can fight it maybe we can save them both..."

Thor grinned and ruffled Edward's hair as he rose, not bothering to respond. After thinking it over Edward marched forward and stood in front of Loki. He stared up at the pale god, taking note of his shackles along the way. Though Loki was not as sizable as Thor, in terms of muscles, the look in his eyes and his solemn features made him appear just as powerful. Edward suddenly extended his hand.

"You cannot be serious," Loki grumbled as he glanced down, but Edward's next statement silenced him completely.

"Don't worry, someday you'll be free."

A strange look spread across Loki's features. After a moment of uncertainty Loki's eyes narrowed and with a rattle of chains he shook Edward's hand. Edward couldn't contain his grin regarding the gesture and as he glanced over he saw that Thor shared his feelings. Suddenly Thor slapped his brother on the shoulder causing Loki to teeter forward.

"It's rather despairing that you choose to hit someone as both an expression of anger and of joy," Loki quipped as his features returned to their usual stoic state and he gently rolled his shoulder.

Then with a sudden torrent of wind they were both gone, prompting Edward to jump around the lawn. Once he'd calmed enough to contain himself he went barreling across the wooden deck and into the house.

"Mom! Dad!" he called as he ran through the kitchen.

In the foyer he collided with a pile of suitcases, most of which belonged to his mom. The front door was open and he knew his dad was packing everything into the car.

"I guess I could bring the beige shoes, but they get dirty so easily..." his mom was talking to herself as she came down the stairs with another bag, "Sweetie, you've knocked everything over. I thought we'd agreed that you would play in the backyard?"

"I was..." Edward beamed, "But Thor came back with Loki. They're going to save us from the galactic evil..."

His mom's face suddenly went blank before she called out with a strain in her voice, "Honey!"

After a few seconds his dad rushed through the open door and looked around, "What is it? What happened? Oh, buddy, you knocked everything over..."

"Just grab everything," his mom interrupted as she started handing suitcases off to his dad, even giving one to Edward, "We're ready to go..."

"But you haven't packed your shoe suitcase or your book bag..." his dad commented as she tried to shoo them out the door.

"I don't need them. I'll just wear the shoes I have on."

"Honey, you aren't wearing any shoes..."

Edward watched his mom draw to a halt and glance down at her bare feet. She wiggled her painted toes for a moment before glancing around. A pair of black rain boots stood near the door from when it was drizzling the other day and she'd gone to check the mail. Without missing a beat she slipped them on and Edward started giggling. His parents were being really weird today.

"Ok, we're good to go," his mom declared as she walked out the front door towards the car.

His dad watched her with a raised brow before he knelt down near Edward.

"Hey buddy, tell your mom I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to grab your mom's sneakers and lock everything up."

"Okie-dokie," Edward replied as he followed his mom with his cape billowing behind him, waddling as he tried to keep hold of the heavy suitcase she'd handed him.

* * *

><p><strong>KPTV Headquarters - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Luke Wilson was sitting behind the wheel of the KPTV news van, having an existential crisis that usually only plagued him when he tried to sleep. He was recounting every mistaken he'd ever made and realizing that this very moment was among them.<p>

Tina suddenly bumped him on the shoulder and he responded with a delayed jump as he turned to stare at her. She had a ridiculous grin on her face that left him feeling a tad concerned.

"I got a tip..." she announced and he tried to play the part of a captive audience, even though in reality he hardly cared, "So apparently some astro...astro...astrophysicist...they deal with the stars and space, right? Anyway, they are on a private plane heading this way. I think they may be part of the research effort, but for whatever reason, they aren't traveling on the military transports, which is perfect for us. If we can intercept them, maybe, just maybe, we'll get our story."

"Okay..." Luke calmly responded, "What exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"We need to drive there," Tina stated with a matter-of-fact tone, "We need to intercept them. We need to interview them. None of that will happen if you don't start the car..."

"Right..."

"Perk up," she demanded as she passed him a piece of paper, "I got an address for the air field."


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>"So sorry to keep you waiting Deputy Director Hill," Dr. Eli Kresge suddenly startled her as he entered the research lab.<p>

"Please call me Maria," she corrected him as she glanced up from a binder of research notes, which she seemed to be very quickly skimming through.

The thought of addressing her so informally made him uncomfortable so he opted to continue the explanation of his absence.

"I have good news though," he grinned as he held up a metal case, "I was delayed because the samples arrived. I figured I'd sign for them and deliver them directly."

It was funny how perfectly everything had fallen into place after her arrival.

"That's terrific," Maria smiled as she stood up and took it from him, "When were the samples collected?"

"Um...based off the dates that came with the paperwork, it looks like they were taken two weeks ago," Eli paused as he realized something about it was bothering him, "If you can't answer I'll understand, but why does S.H.I.E.L.D have blood samples for Agent Phil Coulson?"

Maria had just popped open the case as a frosty waif of cold air came out of the refrigerated container. She paused and slowly clicked it back closed as she turned to Eli. He shifted under the intensity of her unreadable stare.

"I can't give you specifics, but we have some classified medical equipment that can heal potentially life threatening injuries. However, in order to operate it we need a sample from the patient. In most cases if the patient is injured that badly taking additional blood from them is not an option so we set up mandatory collections for all senior level S.H.I.E.L.D agents. It's a fail-safe mostly, but the samples do have a shelf life so we try to maintain strict standards to ensure viable samples are always available."

"I see..."

"There hasn't really been an occasion to use the equipment, but it's always better to verge on the side of caution."

The statement left them in silence as Maria went back to examine the samples in the case and he started to walk around the room. He'd never been in Laboratory 2C, but he was familiar with some of the scientists that had worked there. They had long moved on to other things after the project was quietly shelved. He'd heard rumors though, of the blue man, as some of the scientists dubbed it, but he'd never actually seen him. Now standing face-to-face with the gelatinous looking specimen in the cryogenic tube he felt uneasy. Its form might have been considered human, but there were no distinguishing traits beyond that. It had no eyes, no lips, no nose, and no ears. Most of the appendages formed into strange stubs, void of fingers or toes. It was semi-transparent, hairless, and an odd shade of turquoise blue. Every so often it seemed to quiver, the gelatin tissue wiggling for no foreseeable scientific reason.

"Eerie isn't he?" Maria asked causing Eli to jump because he didn't realize she'd moved to stand beside him.

"How do you know it's a he?" Eli asked with a forced swallow.

Maria shrugged, "Technically it's neither, but none of us felt comfortable calling it a she."

As Eli stared at the specimen it suddenly shook and he felt a chill creep down his spine so he moved away, aiming his attention elsewhere. He'd been excited about being included in the re-initiation of Project 2C, but after his brief introduction to the subject of study he was having reservations.

"I had wanted to take a look in the storage refrigerators, but I realized access was restricted and I no longer have a key," Maria finally stated as she studied him for a moment.

"Oh, yes...I'd all but forgotten," Eli exclaimed as he dug into his lab-coat pockets, "Here they are. I logged out a set of keys for you before you arrived."

He held them out and she slowly took them from him. She gazed at them introspectively as if she was reliving a memory or two. As her look faded she made her way over to the upright stainless steel refrigerators on the same wall as the specimen. Both refrigerators were secured with locks to provide a secondary level of protection for the samples, mostly to avoid the risk of unforeseen contaminates.

"What do you know about this project?" Maria asked as she started to test keys on the lock, obviously having forgotten which one opened it.

"I'm afraid, aside from the origins of this project, I know nothing about it," Eli began as he debated pointing out the correct key, but decided against it, "At the time I was immersed in assembling a submission letter to pursue my current line of research in bio-tech augmentation."

After thinking about his response for a moment he realized that she was perhaps trying to ascertain if he was qualified to work with her so he quickly added, "If you don't think my assistance will suffice I can put a request in to gather your old team, however, it may take some time because they've all been transferred to different locations."

"That won't be necessary. I think after a brief introduction to the project your assistance should be sufficient," Maria replied with a smile as she finally opened the refrigerator.

As it opened with a waif of cool air the look on Maria's face changed dramatically. Eli quickly walked over to see what was wrong. Inside the refrigerator scattered among the shelves and through the vast quantity of petri dishes were dead mice.

"We didn't even think to look in this lab..." Eli commented as he knelt down and inspected the venting beneath the unit.

As he felt along the edges he found a corner of the grille was no longer attached. He let out a sigh just as Maria inquired about what he meant.

"Look for what?"

"Oh, we had a pretty bad rodent infestation a few months back. They got into a number of labs so we actually had to bring in an outside contractor to get rid of them. No one even thought to check to see if they'd infested this area," he shrugged as he once again glanced over the shelves littered with the mice, "It happens occasionally...I mean the animal element. A couple years back we actually had a fire ant nest invade the common room. Horrible business, not quite as bad as these rodents, but...you get the picture."

Maria eventually nodded her head, though she still appeared disappointed by the discovery. Eli couldn't really blame her, multiple samples and hard work had just been compromised by mice.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Aircraft - Nevada Airspace<strong>

* * *

><p>Erik still wasn't sure how they'd talked him into this flying deathtrap. Every little puff of wind sent the plane bumping through the clouds. He was already beginning to regret drinking a cup of coffee, but he was more thankful that he'd made an effort to pass on the tray of pastries, as tempting as they had been.<p>

He sat in his seat, strapped in so tightly that one more tug would probably cut off circulation to his extremities. In his arms he clutched a life preserver, which was usually stashed beneath the seat. It was a completely ludicrous thing to be holding considering they were above land. It wasn't as if the two inches of padding would cushion an impact with the ground.

Everyone else seemed to be intently staring out the windows. Jane was next to her ex-boyfriend in the co-pilot's seat. He wasn't even going to ponder the strangeness of that situation. Darcy was next to him staring intently at Jane and Donald. It gave him the unsettling feeling that she was trying to come up with very personal and embarrassing questions to interrogate them with, so he definitely wasn't going to ponder that either.

"I'm fairly sure this is how I die," he mumbled as he closed his eyes trying to imagine himself anywhere else.

"Haha...no," Darcy immediately countered, "I am on this plane and this is definitely not how I die. Besides I have yet to assess this blossoming romance."

"Darcy...I can hear you...we all can hear you," Jane interjected.

"How reassuring," he sarcastically mentioned before raising his voice to address the pilot, "How much longer is this going to persist?"

"Sorry, it's just a bit of turbulence," Donald announced as he passed a quick glance into the cabin.

"A bit," Erik laughed, "Are you sure this is turbulence? I think this is just the way this thing flies."

"No, we've hit some strong winds, but we should clear them in the next hour or so."

"An hour? Lovely..." Erik lamented as he let his head rest against the seat and fixed his eyes on the barren fuselage ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Frigga sat calmly in the chamber staring at the empty cup of spiced milk. She was waiting to follow Odin to the throne room. She knew it would take some time to gather up all those involved in Thor's plot to free Loki. Though Odin would see no positive from it, it was a testament to the loyalty Thor commanded. She also had other motives, for the delay would give Odin time to collect himself. He had stormed out of the room as a torrent of pent up anger. She knew what fueled it. Odin now always saw red when it came to Loki. She knew Loki though, for he was her son, despite all evidence to the contrary. There were some bonds that broke the bounds of blood. He was neither cruel nor murderous. He was merely misunderstood and from that disconnect emerged a void. They had left their son vulnerable and were somehow surprised to see him swept up in madness. Odin had been behind the decision to keep Loki's true origins secret. Despite her reservations she had consented to it and in the aftermath of the choice she felt she was partly to blame for everything that transpired. Now she was equally torn. How could Loki prove himself worthy of redemption if he was never given the chance? Thor, after all, had been granted such an opportunity when he stirred the sleeping conflict with the Jötunn. His banishment to Midgard had given him the perfect platform to rise or fall to Odin's expectations.<p>

Standing she decided to venture after her husband. Someone had to ensure his anger did not sway him towards rash judgments. As she clasped her hands together and let them rest at her waist she made her way down the long corridor. Her chartreuse dress dragged heavily behind her, mirroring the burden of her thoughts. As she entered the throne room she was not surprised to see it mostly empty. Odin had released the guards, leaving him to pace in peace. He did not hear her as she approached him, but he came to notice her presence as she slid a delicate hand onto his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she smiled.

"How could Thor do this to me?" he inquired, though his tone made it apparent that he wasn't expecting an answer.

"Thor has not done this to you," Frigga calmly responded, "Not everything is about you my love."

Odin laughed and gently kissed her hand, "What I would give to see the world through your eyes for but a moment..."

She smiled again, though this time there was sadness behind it. There were only two things which she desired Odin to see as she did.

"You know what I must do," he quietly commented when she said nothing, "My word is law. I cannot leave those that would go against it unpunished."

"I know," she said as she briefly closed her eyes, "I only wish that you would give Loki a chance..."

Her voice trailed off as his face grew stern. She had spoiled the mood by mentioning Loki, but it couldn't be helped. As he pulled away from her and ascended the stairs of Hlidskjalf she let out a forlorn sigh.

"Guards," he suddenly called and a pair of Einherjar entered, "Have the perpetrators been collected?"

"They have Allfather," one of them replied as they both bowed their heads.

"Bring them before me."

With that statement the Einherjar slowly began to escort them in. The first was Heimdall. His part in the plot was clear, for he had made their escape far easier than it should have been. Then came Lady Sif, Volstagg, and an Einherjar she had never seen before. Behind them, not surrounded by guards, came Fandral and Hogun in an obvious show of support. When the last of them came to stand before Odin they all knelt in unison. The discomfort in the air was palpable.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Odin's voice suddenly boomed as he slammed his staff against the golden steps of Hlidskjalf.

None of them answered, for it was obvious that they were aware.

"I want Loki returned to Asgard," he demanded as he took a seat, "You may only be absolved when he does."

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa had gone to the locker rooms with a renewed bounce in her step that masked her unease, after all, it was the only part of the arrangement that she was pleased about. After her hot shower she'd realized an important flaw in the plan, she didn't have any spare clothes and as she stared over the pile of ruined clothing she had been wearing she knew they weren't an option. Luckily for her a group of women had made their way into the lockers. They were headed for a shift change and were getting ready. After briefly acknowledging that she appeared to be a new face on-board they inundated her with questions, which soon revealed her dilemma. They were all too happy to help her though, and between them they were able to assemble an acceptable outfit, meaning all pieces were part of the grayscale spectrum. With an exchange of thank you and maybe we'll see you around she fell into a dismal mood as she realized she needed to report to the command center.<p>

Now as she stood amid the hectic room she once again felt out of place. No one acknowledged her or even asked what she was doing there and, unlike the base camp, she had no reason to announce herself. Slowly she managed to make her way over to an equipment free section of wall where she tried to stay out of the way.

"What are you doing over there?" Director Fury suddenly asked as he burst through one of the many doors to the command center and everyone gave their attention, "Get over here."

Karissa quickly pushed off the wall and fell in step behind him. She stood uncomfortably in the center of the room with him as he started to ask for updates.

"Well, where do we stand?" he demanded.

"Object is still stationary," someone chimed in, "There's no change in the perimeter, but we have eyes monitoring for any signs of movement."

"Deputy Director Hill has confirmed arrival at S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9."

"Transport crews report they are on schedule with the first inbound scientists. ETA at 11 hundred hours."

"Cargo hold 7 is now set up for science operations."

"Director, they've arrived and are en route," a S.H.I.E.L.D officer suddenly announced from his station, which put an unease over the room.

"I want everyone on high alert," the Director ordered as his eyes turned to the doors on the far side of the command center.

All eyes traced with his. After what felt like an eternity, Loki was escorted in by a flanking of armed guards. He was shackled in silver chains, binding his neck and arms. Another set connected his ankles, however they were far less restricted, allowing him room to walk. His jet black hair was swept back revealing his pale face and sharp jawline. His green eyes traced the room and for a moment they settled on Karissa before passing on, uninterested. Even from afar he seemed bored, like he had more pressing matters to deal with.

Thor entered at the rear and despite the situation he appeared to have a hopeful look across his features. At some point he broke from the group. Plans were never mentioned, but Karissa assumed Loki was going to be lead to the holding cells on the helicarrier so she was surprised when they ushered him into the glass walled conference room just off the control room. He reluctantly took a seat in the chair at the head of the table as his eyes followed Thor.

"I'm getting a bad sense of deja vu," the Director mumbled as he crossed his arms.

Thor appeared to address Loki before exiting the conference room and approaching the Director.

"I have been asked to request if the chains are really necessary," Thor commented to the Director, who stood rigid as he watched Loki from outside of the glass walled room.

"Necessary?" Director Fury replied with a false laugh as he turned to Thor, "That man destroyed part of New York. You're lucky I even approved this. I shouldn't have let him set foot on this planet and you want me to remove some chains...I don't think so."

"I understand..." Thor stated as he gave a quick glance to his brother, "But he may be less apt to help if we do not indulge him and I fear we may very well need it."

"Listen, if he agrees to help then maybe we'll reevaluate his accessories, but until then it all stays put."

"Very well," Thor replied, putting an end to the matter.

They both fell silent and Karissa shifted awkwardly.

"You! I have not seen you before. I do not believe we have been introduced," Thor suddenly declared, making Karissa jump with the boom of his voice, "My name is Thor Odinson."

"Um...Agent Karissa Petras..."

"Agent Karissa Petras of S.H.I.E.L.D," he repeated with an approving nod of his head.

"Well now that we've all been introduced," Director Fury broke up the moment and Karissa was silently grateful until his eye focused on her, "I need you to brief Loki on what's happening..."

"What?" Karissa interrupted, "I'm sorry sir, but I think it would be better if someone else..."

"Then you'd have to explain it to someone else so they could explain it to him. There's a lot of unnecessary steps in that scenario, so I suggest you buck up and get in there," Director Fury announced and then walked away leaving Karissa feeling like she'd just been scolded.

"Fear not. I shall accompany you in this endeavor," Thor leaned in and whispered, "Loki will be difficult, but you must ignore his words. He throws them like daggers and his aim is very good."

"That's great..." Karissa whispered before taking in a deep breath and heading towards the conference room.

His declaration hardly reassured her, but she could offer little protest. It was a kindness that he really had no obligation to extend so she merely smiled. Thor fell in stride behind her. The sound of his armor and the force of his footfalls made it obvious that he had. As she approached the door she wanted to stand outside to gather her bearings, but she quickly remembered it was glass as she glanced up to see Loki's intense stare focused on her. Reaching out she pulled it open and stepped inside.

"No luck with these?" Loki commented as he raised his shackled wrists.

Thor shook his head as he came in behind Karissa and shut the door.

"Did you really expect it?" Thor asked as he crossed his arms.

Loki merely grinned. His lack of a reply was telling enough. With the resulting silence Karissa opened her mouth to speak, but Loki interrupted her on cue.

"Must I listen to their incessant ramblings? Why can you not convey their information?" Loki protested to his brother.

Karissa might have felt uncomfortable about the unfolding scene, but the truth was, Loki didn't pay her any mind once she had actually entered. It was as if she was invisible. Normally she would have rejoiced the status, but for some reason she was infuriated by it.

"To convey it I have to understand it and I must confess the aptitude is beyond me," Thor finally replied, "You know matters of science and magic elude me. My mind is for battle."

"Well then let us hope the tides turn to your strengths, brother. For you make a far better savior than I."

They stared at each other for a while before Thor let out a bellowing laugh and patted Karissa on the shoulder. She passed him a blank expression, trying to figure out what exactly she missed.

"There is still hope for you," Thor finally added with a grin.

"You were never a very good liar, but this once I will indulge you, if only to keep you from disillusioning yourself further," Loki stated as his menacing green eyes turned to Karissa, "Speak quickly, lest you bore me."

Under the intense scrutiny of his gaze she found herself at a loss for words. As his eyes narrowed she knew she was running out of time and his patience was already waning. She had already incurred his normal wrath so she had no desire to see it escalated.

"Well? Speak," he pressed again.

"I have a name," Karissa declared in annoyance before her mind could censor her mouth.

"So do I," Loki smirked as he leaned forward in his chair, "Do you happen to know it?"

"Yes...Loki."

"Well then, that is all either of us needs to know."

"Ignore him Karissa," Thor interrupted as he stepped forward and pulled out the chair next to Loki for her to sit, "His rudeness is usually intentional and never as amusing as he thinks."

As Karissa sat down Loki leaned back against his chair, his sly grin disappearing from his face as he spoke, "It is always amusing and of course it's intentional. I see no reason for politeness towards a race of people I loathe. There is a reason why I sought to rule over them."

"Well I suspect they don't much like you either," Karissa shot back, prompting a quick glance from Loki before she continued, "So shall was skip the formalities and get straight to the point? How much do you know?"

"Far more than you, I should think," he replied with a cocky smirk.

She'd played into that one and despite her frustration she had to stifle back a grin. He was annoyingly clever.

"How much do you know about the object?" she amended.

"Only what you tell me. So how much longer shall you keep me waiting?" he questioned amid his growing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Bayou Batholomew – Louisiana<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jimmy...we got a big gator over here..." Wallace called back to his buddy on the opposite end of the boat.<p>

Jimmy let out a loud whistle, "That there's a good one. Think we can catch'em?"

"Don't see why not..."

Suddenly a swift gust of wind crashed against the boat, knocking them both over. As Wallace sat up and straightened his baseball cap he froze. On the opposite end of the bank a man and two women appeared clad in long white robes.

"Jimmy..." Wallace harshly whispered as he swatted at his friend, "We need ta get outta here. There's some kind a' white supremacist meeting goin' on over yonder."

Jimmy finally got up and stared in the direction of the group.

"The gate has led us astray..." the woman declared.

"Of course it has, the calibration is off. It hasn't been used in so long."

"Why's he in a dress?" Jimmy spoke far louder than he'd intended.

"I beg your pardon?" the man suddenly declared as he turned to them, "This is a tunic, not a dress, you Neanderthal..."

"Do not be rude to the inhabitants," the other woman nearby stated as she nudged his shoulder, "It is not their fault that they are primitive, though I thought they would have been obliterated. Reports were, perhaps, mistaken."

"This is not good," the man began, "We should return..."

"We cannot return without information," the woman protested.

"We wish to speak with whoever is in charge," the other woman slowly requested as she stared at Wallace and Jimmy.

"We ain't slow..." Wallace commented in annoyance.

"The president?" Jimmy asked.

Wallace shot Jimmy a frustrated glare for fueling the conversation.

"What's a president?" the man asked his companions.

The strangers passed each other confused glances before one of the women shrugged.

"Um, yes, we wish to speak with this president..." the man quickly amended.

"Stumbled onto a wild pack of weirdos..." Wallace mumbled as he started scanning the floor of the boat for his cellphone.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" one of the women inquired.

"Stumbled onto a..." Jimmy began, but Wallace smacked him in the gut to stop him from continuing.

"I said we'll help ya as best we can, just give us a sec," Wallace corrected his friend with a forced grin.

With a growl Wallace realized he wasn't about to find his phone anytime soon. He'd forgotten where he'd put it, which probably meant he'd left it in the pick-up truck. He turned to Jimmy.

"You got yer phone?" Wallace whispered.

"Yeah, but I ain't got the presidents number..." Jimmy started, but Wallace ended it with a smack to the back of his head.

"I ain't callin' the president, dipshit," he harshly whispered, though in his frustration he was finding it hard to keep his voice low, "I'm callin' the police. They can deal with these crazies. We ain't got time for this."


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki had fallen into the dark abyss because he wanted it, the sweet caress of death as he toppled through the cold emptiness of space. There was nothing left for him. Everything that he was and had been was gone. He was left a shell of a man, but that wasn't quite right because a man he was not. The illusion of his life was torn away in the wake of that single revelation. He was a mistake conjured by the hands of Odin in a moment of mercy. It explained everything though. He was never worthy in Odin's eyes, never measuring up to the perfection of his true son, Thor.<p>

As he drifted, barely conscious and clinging to life, he landed on a fractured planet, a desolate spit of jagged rocks and toppled spires. This would be his resting place where he could fade into oblivion. It was there that the Other found him, weak and pitiful, a broken thing with a shattered will and an empty heart. The Other took him and filled his void with hate and power. His whispers and promises were so seductive, a chance to right a wrong, or so Loki believed. The power consumed him and he welcomed it because it replaced everything he had lost. If they would not respect him he would make them. At the edge of a blade he would take what was his and force them all to their knees. Then perhaps in that single moment Odin would see him for everything that he was.

It wasn't until he was rid of the power that he realized he had fallen prey to a dark and evil entity with a purpose far greater than himself. He was not the master of his fate, as he had blindly assumed. He was a pawn in a grander game. There was no use sharing such things though. The burden of his actions was his to bear. It was not a noble stance driven by guilt, but one of preservation. He preferred to be seen in the eyes of others as a monster, not a weakling to be pitied because he had fallen victim to the Other's scheme.

"And that's all we currently know about the object," the blonde woman stated as she finally drew to a close, though she was clearly annoyed because her short speech had been extended by his snide remarks.

"Well, that hardly seemed worthy of my time," Loki announced as he placed his elbows on the armrests, rattling his bothersome chains, "You should have just said you know nothing. I'm sure I could have surmised the rest on my own."

He grinned as her eyes narrowly regarded him after the insult, but he quickly looked away. The smile and the repartee were a false facade. He was brought into the world as an illusion so it only seemed fitting that he continued it. Suddenly Fury entered the room unannounced, trying his best to ignore Loki. The slight might have bothered Loki if he wasn't amused by the effort.

"I was informed that three 'interesting' people just showed up in Louisiana. Local law enforcement sent out an agency wide broadcast because they weren't sure what to do with them. Friends of yours?"

"The Warriors Three?" Thor exclaimed with a broad smile before commenting on the oddity of it all, "Though I'm not sure why they didn't arrive as we did..."

"Oh, please tell me you haven't invited that bothersome lot..." Loki grimaced, but his attention fell away as he glanced to the woman sitting beside him.

The color of her face had visibly drained, though no one else had taken note. As Loki met her shifting gaze he got a sense that something wasn't quite right. Everyone who'd regarded him since his arrival had fear in their eyes. Even Thor maintained a cautious distance. Yes, he indulged their usual brotherly banter, but Loki could see the flicker of suspicion in his eyes. She was standoffish and jittery, but he was very much aware that he wasn't the cause. She wanted to leave, quickly, and he was vaguely curious why.

"Well then, I suppose I'll make arrangements to have them escorted here before we leave for the shield perimeter," Fury reluctantly conceded as he turned to leave the room.

"I will assist you," Thor announced, though what help he could offer was beyond Loki.

"Do you think it's wise..." Fury began as he nodded his head in Loki's direction.

"Nonsense," Thor interrupted, "Karissa will keep him company until we're ready to leave. Besides he wouldn't be reckless enough to do something foolish."

"Such bold assumptions," Loki grinned, prompting glares from both Thor and Fury, "Please, as if either of you weren't already thinking it."

With stern looks still plastered to both their faces Thor and Fury left the room. It fell into silence after that, though he could hear the sound of her breathing next to him. Out of his peripheral vision he studied her for a moment, the human woman who was supposed to keep her eye on him. It was an insult really, but in her defense the situation wasn't of her own making. Though her apparent unease still registered just below the surface because she was definitely hiding something, but he had no intention of inquiring outright. He had craftier ways of uncovering secrets.

"So, you are to be my keeper for the moment," Loki stated with a cool edge to his voice, "What would you do if I tried to escape in an attempt to tear this place asunder?"

She turned her head as he levied his hypothetical threat and her green eyes met his. He was awaiting her defensive response, as she likely fancied herself able to stop him.

"Nothing," she confidently replied, which threw him off.

He laughed at her admission. It wasn't as if she could stop him if he got free, but at least she was aware of her limitations. The people of Midgard had a nasty habit of thinking they could stand against forces greater than themselves.

"Good, at least one of you has the sense to kneel."

"If you think I would do nothing as an attempt to bend to your will you are mistaken," she quickly refuted his assumption, "I would do nothing because you fate is your own. If you choose to go down that path again I believe it is not my place to stop you."

Her response put him in a sour mood so he crossed his arms.

"You know..."

"Spare me whatever deep thoughts you believe are worthy of sharing because I can assure you, they're not," he thwarted her commentary as he leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Due to the rodent setback Maria Hill was now in a hazmat suit cleaning out the refrigerators. She was emptying them out while Eli held open a hazardous materials bag. They couldn't risk any additional contamination so they were being thorough and using fairly harsh cleaners to sanitize the area. As they worked Maria took the opportunity to introduce Eli to the project. She had already gleamed from him that he was aware of the 'blue man.' It was an unfortunate nickname that conjured forth humorous images, hardly fitting the unsettling spectacle that he was. Beyond that he was fairly ignorant of the project. Time would tell if that was a blessing or a curse. Maria was already preparing contingencies for both in her head. There was no sense it being unprepared.<p>

"We found the 'blue man' in a piece of Chitauri wreckage that was salvaged after the attack on New York. Initially we weren't sure what to make of it. We didn't find any additional samples in other wreckage, however, that's not to say that there weren't more. They just may have been destroyed. After the discovery, it was taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility for initial examination. The preliminary tests came back inconclusive, determining that further research needed to be conducted, so it was flown to this location. Thus began Project 2C, named after the lab because, at the time, we had no idea what the project actually was.

"I wasn't part of the initial project team. They were merely assembled to gather conclusive data, which could be later assessed. I was brought in after the first reports came through, which showed the potential significance of the find. Sample cells were scraped from the subject and under closer inspection it was discovered that they were blank, un-programed with no DNA markers of any kind. There have been some similar breakthroughs in stem cell research, but not to this degree. We could find no scientific reasoning for this thing to even exist. Mass spectrometry tests literally came back blank. There was nothing, yet everyone could see it and touch it...with gloves of course...

"After the exploratory stages of the project we began a trial stage to test the viability of applying DNA of our choosing to the sample cells that we'd collected in isolated petri dishes to avoid cross contamination of the source. We were in the process of introducing foreign DNA when the sample cells activated and began to take on the properties of the foreign cells. It ended up cross replicating over the entire sample, essentially becoming identical to the existing samples. The duplication was so exact that if we hadn't marked the separate samples we wouldn't have been able to tell them apart."

"That's unbelievable. The implications that has for modern science..."

"It would be, but we can't duplicate the make-up of the source. He's a scientific impossibility. We're decades away from even finding a scientific avenue that could eventually lead us to something like this. So naturally, we hit a dead end when we couldn't develop any viable use for it beyond a single replication. Also the implications of its replicating properties made it unreasonable to move forward with an existing test subject. Suddenly having a doppelganger, well, I'm sure you could imagine..."

As Maria tossed the final remnant of rodent activity into Eli's bag she noted the wheels churning in his head. His contemplative look quickly changed as he stared up at her.

"Am I to understand that you mean to introduce Agent Phil Coulson's DNA into that thing? Why would you need two of him after you just deemed such a situation unreasonable?"

Maria took a deep breath as she debated telling him, "There would only be one of him..."

"What?" Eli exclaimed before it finally sank in, "Oh...I...that's horrible. How did it happen?"

"That's not important," Maria announced, not wishing to dwell on the event the ended his life, as well as so many others, "He's dead and this is our only option to remedy that."

There was truth to her statement, but even she was once again succumbing to her own doubts. They were playing with forces they didn't understand. Not to mention, there was a long track record that proved such actions were usually a bad idea.

"Can I ask why that would need to be remedied? I mean it's a horrible reality, but death is something we all eventually have to face."

"True, but Agent Coulson is different..." Maria's voice trailed off because she couldn't expand on her explanation.

As Eli tightly secured the contaminate bag it was obvious he took the hint because he didn't bother to submit further inquiries.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Airfield - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy had remained uncharacteristically quiet most of the flight. As she eyed the cockpit she studied Donald and Jane. There had definitely been something between them and it was hard to spot, but it was likely still there. In the uncomfortable conversations, the awkward laughs, and the wayward glances when the other wasn't looking, there was a hidden subtext. She didn't know much about their relationship, aside from a brief mention, but she had a feeling she was about to uncover more. It was going to be like pulling teeth, but she was up for the challenge. They had started their decent a few minutes ago and Erik was sitting beside her with his eyes closed, mumbling incoherently. He had been holding up relatively well, but Darcy could see he wasn't quite himself. The ordeal in New York had left him...different.<p>

Once they'd landed Donald glanced back and in his swoon worthy accent declared that he was going to check in with the front office.

"Soooo...how long did you guys date?" Darcy casually asked as she got out of her seat.

Jane passed her a quick glare, "Don't you dare."

"What? It's just a question...a perfectly innocent question..."

"That leads to more 'innocent' questions," Jane remarked as she got out of the plane.

"Darn...foiled and I haven't even begun," she declared as she waited for Erik to get out.

"You..." Erik suddenly seethed as they disembarked.

Darcy peeked over his shoulder and as he descended the small ladder of steps she noticed a blonde woman in a disheveled salmon colored dress suit approaching. She was probably ten years older than Darcy with straight cut shoulder length hair and a crazy look in her brown eyes. It took Darcy only a few seconds to realize she was a reporter.

The woman laughed as she stared at Erik, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Jane...run now...find a car...we need to get out of here..." Erik stammered as Jane was collecting her bags.

"You're not going anywhere until I have my story," the woman yelled as she began to chase them.

Darcy stood with her mouth slightly ajar as she proceeded to watch Jane, Erik, and the crazy woman run around the plane. She slowly exited with the small bag she'd brought with her. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but as an outsider they all looked ridiculous.

"Kay...I'll get us a car..." Darcy yelled, though no one was listening so she shrugged and headed towards the parking lot in the distance.

"What do you know about the spaceship?" the reporter shouted as she held out a recorder, trying desperately to get a reply.

"No comment," Erik yelled as he took Jane's arm to help steer her around the nose of the plane.

"Seriously, what is happening right now?" Jane called to him as they began another loop.

The further Darcy got the less commentary she was able to pick up on, which was probably a good thing. She cut through a strip of grass that was dotted with dandelions as she neared the large span of pavement, though her trek was hardly worth it.

"Bummer..." she mumbled as she eyed the empty parking lot, save for the news van, but that wasn't really an option.

With a huff she turned around and dropped her bag. Everyone appeared to be still running circles around the plane, which was hardly productive. Casually she glanced over and realized she was standing next to someone who had an equally dismayed look on their face.

"Sup?" she asked with a nod of her chin.

His dark brown eyes shifted to her and he flashed a brief smile, though there was something wary about his movement. He seemed tired. There was a shadow of stubble across his features and his chestnut hair was fairly messy.

"Nothing much, just waiting for the salmon colored psycho to calm down," he sighed, "You?"

"Funny you should ask. I'm waiting for the other crazy ones," she replied with a grin.

He chuckled, "Well I guess that makes us birds of a feather."

She eyed him again. His appearance was a welcomed mixture of clean-cut and rugged with full lips and a sharp jawline. It was safe to say he was definitely attractive.

"You're hot..." she blurted without realizing she'd said it out loud.

"What?" he inquired with a puzzled glance in her direction.

"I said are you hot?" she corrected and she barely contained her laugh because it really was a nice save.

"Yeah, but I'm working."

"Well, it's probably going to be awhile," she finally commented, uncertain what his declaration had to do with anything, but it was far less embarrassing than her slip up, "You might as well be comfortable."

He looked to be thinking before he finally shrugged, "You know what, I like your logic."

"Why thank you...I have my moments," she admitted with a brief bow.

Reaching over his back he lifted up his pull-over, which was oddly sprinkled with bits of sap and pine needles. As he drew it over his head it caught his shirt and revealed a fairly toned stomach with a faint line of hair that disappeared into his faded denim jeans. Darcy grinned, but quickly stopped when his head emerged from the fabric. Tossing the garment through the open driver's side window he straightened his crisp white shirt and she realized immediately why he was so bundled up. On both arms he had an intricate sleeve tattoo. She was eying it intensely before she realized he'd spoken to her.

"Oh, the name's Luke by the way," he suddenly exclaimed as he held out his hand.

"Darcy," she smiled because she just had the craziest idea.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Director Fury walked out of the conference room in a bad mood. The situation was getting ridiculous. He was hosting an Asgardian party and he still didn't have any damn answers. Not to mention Loki was sitting in the next room having a grand time and he wanted nothing more than to punch the smile off his goddamned face. He took a deep breath, recalling that things usually got worse before they got better. It was hardly comforting, but at least it calmed him down a bit.<p>

"So what are you really doing out here?" Director Fury inquired as Thor followed him out.

He knew damn well Thor's desire to help him was a cop-out, a ploy to get him alone. He wanted to know why.

"I want you to know that I am under no misconceptions about Loki. I am aware that he is dangerous," Thor began.

"Yet here he is..."

"I would not have suggested it if I did not think it our best option. He has a vast quantity of knowledge and his magical abilities may prove useful. I realize you overcame great reservations to allow him here. I wanted to personally dissuade your fears with a promise to keep an eye on him and respond appropriately should he choose to get out of hand."

The Director sighed, "I thank you for that. And while you're at it maybe you could keep an eye on her to?"

"Agent Karissa Petras?" Thor laughed with a puzzled quirk of his brow.

"Yes, something's not right, but I damn well don't have the proof to apply pressure. She was at the base camp when it was destroyed, claims she avoided the grave because she was out on a walk. I'm not buying it. Her story is too perfect...I don't like it, not one bit."

With that statement he started towards the center of the control room and Thor followed suit.

"I want the..." Director Fury paused as he glanced at Thor.

"Warriors Three," Thor quickly provided with a grin.

"I want the Warriors Three brought here. If they arrive before we get back keep them...entertained," he stated as he made a guised request to keep them under surveillance, "And ready an aircraft, we're going back to the landing site."

"Yes, sir," a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D agents responded as he turned around and headed back to the conference room.

As Director Fury entered he eyed Loki who appeared to have fallen asleep in his chair. Agent Petras sat nearby staring out the glass walled room looking rather smug with her arms crossed. As always Loki had a knack for making friends.

"Well let's get this over with..." Director Fury announced as Loki opened his eyes and stood from his seat.

"I dearly hope this little excursion is more valuable than the incessant lecture I just sat through," Loki remarked as he passed a smirk to Agent Petras who, despite the annoyance on her face, didn't bother to reply.

Directory Fury held open the glass door as Loki marched forward, though he passed a curious glance back to Agent Petras who was still seated.

"Is my keeper not joining us?" Loki randomly whispered.

It took Director Fury a moment to figure out what Loki was implying, but when he did he was confused, "No, Agent Petras was ordered to brief you and now she'll return to her regular duties."

"That's a pity her eyes could be useful..."

"What is so goddamned special about her eyes? I know she's got two of them, but seriously..." Director Fury exclaimed as he shook his head and called back to her, "Agent Petras...with us."

He didn't feel like arguing. He wanted information on the object and most importantly he wanted it gone or destroyed. He didn't really care which either as long as it wasn't a problem anymore. If he had to play host to Loki's ridiculous whims to get it done, well, that was just the price he was going to have to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Heimdall stood solemn amid a group of Einherjar. The palace guard had been dispatched to the Bifrost in preparation for Loki's return, though their secondary objective was to watch Heimdall, for he had gone against Odin's wishes. In all his years standing as the watcher, maintaining access to the dimensional bridge, he had always operated alone. Today was a black mark on his legacy. It would have bothered him more if it was not done so in the service of a friend.<p>

"We will assist them," Hogun suddenly insisted as he came to stand by Volstagg and Lady Sif.

The entire convoy that had been gathered in the throne room now stood amid the domed expanse of the Bifrost. Though there was one missing, for Lady Frigga had remained behind. It was a quite protest of her husband's actions. Normally she would have voiced her grievances, but for some reason with matters relating to Loki she somehow lost her resolve. It was similarly so during Loki's sentencing when she secretly requested Thor to act on her behalf. Heimdall knew however that Thor would have come forward even without her urging. He had said as much to Heimdall in confidence in the days leading up to the event.

"No," Odin's voiced boomed, "This mission is theirs to carry out. I forbid it."

Hogun stepped back to return to Fandral's side. Both of their faces registered a deeper discord than they were permitted to relay to the Allfather.

"Heimdall, send them to Midgard."

"Yes, Allfather," Heimdall responded as he stepped forward and gripped his sword to open the dimensional bridge.

Within an instant Volstagg, Lady Sif, and the unknown Einherjar were transported to Midgard. After a moment of silence Hogun and Fandral finally retreated from the Bifrost, still seething with discontent. As Heimdall's amber eyes followed them his thoughts mirrored their demeanor. He had only been saved from banishment to Midgard because of his position. It was hardly a consolation though, for remaining meant he was to be in the path of Odin's rage.

Suddenly Odin came beside him and quietly spoke, "You understand why Loki must be brought back."

"I understand why you think Loki must be brought back," Heimdall replied without bothering to mask his sentiment.

He was already in a predicament so there was no use standing by subtleties. He was torn between two masters, for Odin may have claimed the current throne, but Thor was poised for it next. He had to pick and choose his battles because the effects of his actions could trickle across an entire expanse of time.

"You can only hold back the hands of fate for so long Allfather. At some point Loki must be allowed to travel down his own path, even if it leads him to evil."

"Loki had but a taste of evil and look what devastation that conjured. If he truly fell captive to darkness he would plunge the realms into chaos."

"All that you've taught him. All that he is. Such little faith you have in him to see that as his only fate," Heimdall simply commented as they both fell back into silence as they stared out at the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>After cleaning up and taking a break for lunch Maria Hill stood in the middle of Laboratory 2C feeling an overwhelming sense of uncertainty. She knew what needed to be done and Dr. Eli Kreig stood silently beside her prepared to assist, but somehow the task still seemed daunting.<p>

"How would you like to proceed?" Eli casually inquired when it became obvious Maria was drawn to her thoughts.

She passed him a wayward glance before stepping forward and opening a supply cabinet. Lab coats hung on one side, neatly pressed and vibrantly white. The other end was rows of shelving each one storing a different supply; non-latex gloves, face masks, protective glasses, and hair nets. After throwing on one of the coats she began to dole out the other items, one for her and one for Eli. He eagerly complied, placing each one on.

"Unfortunately due to the rodent problem we're going to have to gather samples again. We need uncontaminated samples to keep in storage for future research applications. Once that's done we can proceed."

Part of her was grateful for that fact. She wasn't ready to see Project 2C through to fruition quite yet. It was only staving the inevitable, but she was thankful for it. Perhaps in the brief time she could come to terms with what they were about to do, though she could hardly expect it considering she'd failed to do so in the hours spent getting to the facility.

"It seems a shame to move forward then and not just keep the 'blue man' intact."

Maria sighed, "Yes, but sometimes progress is made through leaps..."

Eli shook his head as he walked over and took a supply box of petri dishes. As he pulled it open and handed one to her he offered a smile.

"Ladies first," he declared, which Maria assumed was a polite way of acknowledging that he wasn't sure what to do next.

Taking the petri dish from Eli she walked forward and accessed the control panel for the chamber. After entering in a code the magnetic locks clicked out of place and the tube began to slide open. A waif of chilled air washed over her, sending goosebumps across her arms.

"Scalpel," she stated and after a moment Eli handed her one, "We're going to extract a thin layer of tissue..."

As she spoke she took the delicately sharp blade and began to cut along the forearm of the blue man. A paper thin sample of tissue was eventually cut off and she carefully stored it in the dish before placing on the lid.

"Easy enough?" she asked as she passed a quick glance to Eli.

"Easy enough," he repeated as he began to follow her lead.

Suddenly as he began cutting the blue man shivered, sending ripples across the gelatinous tissue. Eli let out a squeak as he stumbled back, startled by the action. As if realizing the absurdity of his reaction he glanced up at Maria and offered her a nervous smile.

"That didn't happen..." he mumbled, obviously embarrassed by his outburst.

Maria passed him a sideways grin before shaking her head, "My lips are sealed."

* * *

><p><strong>Private Airfield - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for sticking around mate," Donald said as he waved at the owner of the airfield.<p>

"No problem man, but listen you picked a hell of a time to fly in. If you know what's good for you you'll pack up and head the other direction as fast as you can. My brother's picking up some supplies, but as soon as he gets back we're driving down to our parents place in California. This spaceship business is no joke."

"Yeah, thanks..." Donald reluctantly repeated as he stepped through the front door and heard it shut behind him.

He stopped to stretch as he stood outside the main office. He'd signed some paperwork and taken a bathroom break all before heading back out to join Jane and her friends. As he took in a deep breath of the cool fresh air he heard the squeal of tires. Suddenly a news van screeched to a halt in front of him. He eyed it suspiciously before the side door rolled open.

"Get in," Erik and Jane announced in unison as they sat inside motioning him to join them.

With a confused purse of his lips he was about to ask them what was going on, but his attention was drawn elsewhere. Some distance behind the van he heard the sound of heels clicking on pavement. A woman was frantically running towards them with a disheveled outfit and a crazed look in her eyes.

"Luke...Luke...don't you dare leave me here dammit," she screamed as she tried her best to sprint to the van in her scuffed heels, "We had an agreement!"

Before he had a chance to say anything Jane grabbed his arm and Erik took hold of the other as they pulled him forward.

"Wait he's with the news station," Erik proclaimed as they forced Donald into the van.

"Yeah, but he's cool," Darcy stated as she glanced back at them from the passenger seat, "What? Seriously, he's cool."

Jane abruptly closed the door and the vehicle took off.

"Can someone tell me what is going on? I'm gone for two seconds and everyone's gone round the bend," Donald exclaimed as he stared at the whole mad lot.

"I'll tell you what's going on...I just scored us a ride. Bam! Who's the best?" Darcy replied as she held up her hand for a high-five while everyone passed her tired stares.

Suddenly the guy in the driver's seat responded, slapping her hand with his own. It was the first time Donald had really noticed him since his attention had been directed at the fact that he'd just been kidnapped in a news van.

"Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed as he pointed at the driver.

"Oh, Donald, Luke. Luke, Donald," Darcy announced in a matter-of-fact tone as she turned back around and stared out the window.

They were all crazy. It was the only explanation he had. Slowly he met Jane's gaze as she shrugged and laughed.

"At this point I'd say just go with it," she remarked as she made herself comfortable against some of the editing equipment, "Who was that woman anyway?"

"Tina Henning..." Erik quietly lamented as everyone passed him an intrigued stare, "Don't ask...please, just don't ask..."

* * *

><p><strong>Private Residence - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Reinn was smug as he suddenly appeared on Midgard beside Lady Sif and Volstagg, one minute he had been at his station preparing to go home and the next he had been whisked away to face the Allfather for being part of a vast conspiracy to free Loki. He had attempted to proclaim his innocence, but the Allfather had chastised him for falling prey to Lady Sif and Volstagg's deception. All his work to elevate his family name had been undone in a single moment.<p>

He paced around the strange plot of land enclosed by fence. It was far too small to be a reasonable farming area, but it was hardly worth much consideration given his current predicament.

"This...I...You may rise from this because your status affords such recourse, but me...this affair will plummet me to a barn hand, shoveling animal excrement, for that will be the only position my disgraced name will allow," he had to stop to catch his breath because the images his mind was conjuring left him in a panic, "Why have you done this? What possible reason was worth all this?"

"Thor needed help," Lady Sif admitted, prompting a head shake and rumbling groan from Volstagg.

"How do you know it was Thor, maybe it was one of Loki's projections?" Reinn pressed, though he knew it was improbable.

"It was Thor. Loki is trapped within his confines..." Volstagg defended her assertion.

"Was trapped," Reinn corrected as he marched around the grassy enclosure, "Until you all banded together to free him."

The group fell into silence. He shouldn't have been so bold in their presence, but his frustration had long overwhelmed his reason.

"Well, where are we to find Loki?" Reinn inquired with a sigh.

There was no use staying angry, after all, Loki was the key to their reprieve. That realization was hardly settling though. It appeared he was bound to face either the wrath of the Allfather or the madness of Loki. For the first time he acknowledged his own fears, for the latter scared him more.

"We must find Thor. Loki will be with him. He would not let his brother out of his sight," Lady Sif announced as she started to walk around.

Reinn stood in confusion as he glanced at them both. The proposed solution still left them with the same problem. How were they to find anyone in this infernal realm?

"This door is locked," Lady Sif called to them as she walked around examining the structure, "It appears we are trapped."

"Not if I can help it," Volstagg declared as he suddenly crashed through the fence and Reinn cringed as splintered wood flew into the air.

"Why is it men are so quick to destruction when the path is unclear?" Lady Sif lamented as she walked away from the building.

"What manner of madness is this?" Volstagg grumbled as he looked around the similarly enclosed area, though the new one appeared to have a pond of water, which seemed to house neither pheasant nor fish.

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>As Loki exited the craft and set foot on the mossy ground he took pause to observe the enormity of the devastation before him. The people of Midgard definitely had something to be concerned about, though what and why escaped him. He had come across mentions in his books of numerous instruments of destruction throughout the Nine Realms, but nothing of a similar construct. He was curious who sent it and partly wondering if they were a force he could align with if the opportunity presented itself.<p>

Suddenly a nearby tree cracked, its branches giving way under the weight of a dead tree that had fallen against it. The towering log dropped directly onto the shield and emerged on the other side as a cloud of dust. Loki watched in marvel at its annihilation. There was something beautiful about the totality of it, one minute it was there and the next it was not. There wasn't even a remnant of a memory.

"Can you walk through the shield?" Thor finally asked and Loki felt his gaze following him as he walked towards the perimeter.

"No," Loki replied as he came to stop just inches from the surface and studied the strange bluish energy.

Fury scowled at Loki's response, "Well have you seen anything like it before?"

"No," Loki simply repeated, which this time was the truth.

"Well shit," Fury exclaimed as he crossed his arms, "I guess you can get the hell off this planet then. Can't get passed it..."

Loki tuned out Fury's rant as he surveyed the area with his eyes. The human woman stood off to the side, completely removed from the conversation. He could tell she really didn't want to be there and despite the threat of the shield her attention was directed elsewhere. He had forced her to join their outing for one purpose, she was the weakest link. Loki was well matched with the other two, despite his pride to the contrary. Thor was a brute and Fury was crafty, not to mention they were both familiar with his manipulative ways. It was hardly worth engaging either with his current disadvantage. The chains were a nuisance, though they weren't entirely restricting. He casually began to walk towards her.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Fury suddenly inquired and though Loki had no reason to reply he indulged it anyway.

"To find someone who can get through it..."

Loki's voice trailed away as the woman immediately turned to him, her green eyes far wider than they should have been.

"How did you..." she began as Loki reached out and grabbed her wrist, wrapping her in a protective aura before he pushed her into the shield.

She stumbled through, but managed to keep her footing. There was a quizzical look across her features and as she brushed her blonde hair from her face Loki wished he'd given enough pause to let her finish. As he turned to regard his other companions he was neither surprised nor intimidated to find Fury's weapon trained on him.

"Motherfucker, you did not just try to kill one of my Agents...again."

Thor suddenly coughed, "I beg your pardon."

"Midgard drivel brother. They have the vocabulary of oafs," Loki remarked with a bored drawl.

"Bring her back," Fury threatened.

"As you wish," Loki grinned as he suddenly vanished.

As he appeared on the other side next to the startled woman Thor passed him an annoyed glare.

"How long have you known you could do that brother?" Thor asked as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Since we arrived," Loki plainly announced.

"And why did you not volunteer this information when first we tried to breech the boundary?"

"Dear brother," Loki smiled, "You should know by now I'm only as helpful as you ask me to be."

"Yes, I asked you to walk through..." Thor paused at his realization with a sour scowl on his face, "And 'walk' through it you could not."

Loki shrugged. It was minor really, but wording was everything. Next time, perhaps, his brother would be a little less specific in his request. Though the assumption of a 'next time' seemed like a stretch. He had no doubt that Thor was reconsidering his hasty attempt to secure his aid.

"Well, since we're here we might as well explore," Loki announced, prompting panicked looks from everyone.

"Brother I cannot allow you to investigate on your own," Thor quickly countered.

"I'm not alone. Karrisa will keep an eye on me remember?" Loki smiled before offering a bow and gesturing to the shield, "However if you do not think her company adequate you are more than welcome to join us."

"You know I am not able to pass through..."

"And that's such a shame really," Loki interrupted, "We were planning on making a day of it."

He straightened and started to back away before giving pause.

"And what if we run into trouble?" he asked as he held up his chained wrists.

All eyes slowly slid to Director Fury. For a moment he stared Loki down, but eventually his gaze passed to Thor.

"He has a valid concern," Thor stated with a shrug.

"So now you're ok with him prancing off by himself?"

"No I am not, but he has left us little alternative. Besides, as he so aptly stated, Agent Karissa Petras of S.H.I.E.L.D will accompany him."

With a faint scowl on his face Director Fury reached into the pocket of his trench coat and produced an intricate silver key. Loki smiled, but it faded as he realized Director Fury was looking at Karissa.

"You keep this safe and I swear if you use it and someone is not shooting at you, you will have hell to pay," as he spoke he held out the key for her to take.

"Wait," she shook her head and glanced over at Loki, "I'm not going with him."

"Agent Petras, right now we need to know what we're up against and, god help us, Loki has ensured that you're the only people that can do that. We need information and you are both going to get me some."

With a deep sigh she stepped forward and pressed her hand through the shield. After much difficulty Fury finally dropped the key into her palm. Slowly she folded her fingers over it and pulled her balled up fist back through. Loki watched with a stoic face. He was certain his protective aura was only strong enough to withstand a single pass through, yet she had just engaged in a second one. Though perhaps he was mistaken, after all, she had just done it. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her.

"Please allow someone else through," she quietly pleaded as she returned to his side, "I cannot be here..."

"Yet here you are Agent Karissa Petras," he quipped as he headed towards the silver orb in the distance and she reluctantly fell in stride beside him.

"So now that you want something I have a name too? What happened to your name is Loki and that's all we need to know?"

"Someone is only worth knowing if knowing them is memorable."

"What does that even mean?" she complained as she suddenly bumped a fragment of blackened log.

It burst into a cloud of soot and with a quick sneeze she waved her hands to disperse it. With a mischievous grin he fell into silence, content that she should draw her own conclusions.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Pedro Ramirez stood in front of the door to the hallway. He had been asked to perform standby duties in Laboratory 2C, as a precautionary measure in case things went awry. He had been stationed as a S.H.I.E.L.D Guard at Research Facility 9 for almost three years. As such he'd seen his fair share of weird, but this took the cake. He shifted uncomfortably as he eyed the translucent thing laid out in the refrigerated tube. It was a gross gummy human shape and he'd blanched when he'd first set eyes on it. He wasn't a devout Catholic, but he'd recited 'Our Father' in his head hoping the prayer would give him strength. Suddenly the creepy thing vibrated and he slid his hand over his holster, finding some strange comfort in the cold steel beneath his fingers, but when neither of the scientists reacted he took pause.<p>

"Is that thing supposed to be moving?" he called from his distanced position by the door.

"It shouldn't be, but it is," Dr. Eli stated and Pedro stared him down.

"So...is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes," Deputy Director Hill exclaimed as she finished readying multiple syringes.

He was about to say good, but he stopped himself. There was nothing 'good' about that thing.

Deputy Director Hill eventually continued in her explanation, "Though I can't affirm this fully your presence is just a formality and nothing eventful, in terms of combatant situations, will likely take place. Given the nature of some experiments regulation dictates that an armed agent must be present. I am participating in the experiment; therefore, I cannot serve as the armed agent. In a matter of time you should be able to return to your post unhindered by this event."

Pedro laughed at the irony of her statement, "Unhindered? No offense Deputy Director, but I'm going to have nightmares for a week because of that thing."

With a brief sigh he leaned against the door frame, content that, for the moment, nothing was happening.

"I believe we are prepared to proceed," Deputy Director Hill finally stated as she picked up the steel tray with a neat line of syringes and carried them over to the enclosure.

"What would you like me to do?" Dr. Eli inquired as he followed her.

"We are going to introduce Phil Coulson's blood samples here...here...here...here...and here," she stated as she pointed out areas on the creature.

"What?" Pedro mumbled out amid an exhaled breath.

He was fairly certain he had just heard them mention Agent Phil Coulson and they had just implied they were going to inject that thing with his blood. There were so many things wrong with that scenario. He didn't even know where to begin. Part of him wanted to raise protest, but it wasn't really his place. With that understanding he watched on, held in a mixture of fascination and horror.

As both scientists injected the first round of fluids a strange cloud of red began to mingle with the blue substance. After doing the next two the thing became a very discernible shade of crimson. Pedro felt nauseous when his brain made a sickening comparison to a skinned human, but that was how it looked laying atop the flat stainless steel surface. Suddenly it twitched and it was more animated than the previous movements. Then it did it again, but the action slowly transitioned into unnatural ripples across its surface. Pedro pushed up from his position, taking a readied stance as it appeared to be violently shaking.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Pedro called out once again from his post as he was growing more nervous.

"Honestly," Deputy Director Hill began and he felt a pit in his stomach because that was never a good way to start a response, "From this point on I have no idea what is supposed to happen."

Yep, didn't like that answer at all. He glued his eyes on the changing glob.

"Now what?" Dr. Eli asked.

"Now?" Deputy Director Hill mused with a shrug, "We wait..."


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know somehow 'I told ya so' just doesn't quite cut it," Director Fury stated with crossed arms as he watched Loki and Agent Petras head off to investigate the object.<p>

They were the last people he wanted out there, mostly because he didn't trust them, but he wasn't in the trust business and sometimes he had to forgo that luxury. It didn't mean he had to like it though, especially considering who it involved.

"I can assure you I am very aware of how badly this appears and how likely it seems that Loki means to cross us," Thor commented as he stood in a similar stance with his eyes cast to the horizon.

"You know if he wants those keys he's going to get them. By process of elimination he just ensured he only has to contend with Agent Petras to get them. She may be with S.H.I.E.L.D, but she's no field agent and, even if she was, we're talking about facing down Loki."

Thor passed him a surprised glance, "You knew this and gave up the key anyway?"

Director Fury shrugged, he didn't really have a good explanation, "Sometimes when you're cornered you have to let things play out and wait for a new opportunity to present itself..."

Thor nodded his head in response as they both collectively sighed and turned to board the aircraft to return to the helicarrier. There was no use waiting. If Loki intended to help them he had the means to find his way there on his own. Director Fury didn't like it, but it appeared he was back to sitting on his thumbs.

"What are the odds of him coming back?" he suddenly asked as his footfalls rang against the metal ramp.

"With Loki," Thor paused, as if to weigh his options, "Anything is possible..."

[] [] []

The barren expanse seemed to go on forever and the tiny glimmer of the silver orb in the distance hardly grew bigger. They had been marching on through blackened earth for some time without a single word spoken between them. Loki had taken the lead and the deafening quiet was only broken by the occasional rattle of his chains.

"Why don't you just teleport us there?" Karissa abruptly declared with a wave of her hands as she broke the long stretch of hushed walking.

"Now why would I do that when we would miss out on this opportunity to get to know one another?"

She passed him a skeptical glance as most of the trip had been conducted in silence, "Why must you speak in riddles? I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but I think it best for all involved that you stop."

He suddenly slowed and turned to study her. His green eyes and sharp features remained unreadable, but a faint grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Best for all involved?" he whispered as he neared, "What's best for you is not best for me..."

She was about to respond when she saw a strange flicker of movement behind him. Staring at it she narrowed her eyes and realized it was a creature of gleaming metal, which had just fired a waif of blue energy. It took a moment for her to register that the glowing flicker of energy was growing larger.

"Watch out," she called as she reached out to grip Loki's arm.

They barely ducked down as a pulse shot from the creature flew over them. It impacted just behind them, sending up a cloud of fine powder. They both coughed under the haze. Loki suddenly drew close, his face just inches from hers as he held out his hands.

"I believe we are being shot at," his stated with a disturbingly pleased smile.

"No, we're going back..." Karissa began, but as she glanced towards the perimeter she knew instantly that they were too far from the barrier to make a run for it. With a frustrated sigh she stood up in the slowly dissipating cover of ash and began to fish through her pockets.

"Sorry," Loki's voice drew her attention, "I couldn't help myself."

She glanced up with a raised brow as she tried to figure out what he was going on about. From his pale fingers he slowly produced the key.

"What is wrong with you?" Karissa exclaimed as she snatched it from him.

Another shot suddenly rang through the air, but it went wide because the creature was shooting blind. The cloud of dust still had yet to clear.

"I've already apologized," Loki repeated with a shrug, but she knew by the twinkle in his green eyes that he wasn't.

She tried her best to ignore it as she stepped forward and started removing the chains. The ones around his wrists were fine, but the one secured to his neck was a different matter as their proximity made her uncomfortable and his unwavering stare only made it worse. With a click it unlocked and as she reached around to hinge it open he did the same. As his hands brushed over hers she quickly withdrew them and backed away.

Loki suddenly cleared his throat as his eyes flashed downward, "Forgetting something?"

She followed his gaze to the shackles around his ankles. With a drop in her shoulder's she knelt to the ground and started to undo them, figuring he was probably taking some strange enjoyment in the entire affair. After they finally came loose she tossed them to the ground along with the key. It was useless now, considering he was free and she doubted he would allow himself to be shackled again. He'd gotten exactly what he hoped for. She started to stand, but was surprised to glance up and see a pale hand extended to her. She reluctantly took it and he helped her back up.

"Might I suggest that you try your best to stay out of the way," Loki whispered as he suddenly began to multiply, prompting a chorus of voices, "I'll take care of this creature."

Crouching down she watched as a small army of Loki's passed by her. Through the occasional break in their ranks she was able to see that the dust had settled and the creature had made great strides in reaching them. Its sleek metal form was set aglow with the occasional current of bluish energy pulsed from its arms, similar in appearance to the shield. Suddenly it released another shot and it tore through the air, ripping into several of Loki's projections before they disappeared. A bolt of energy suddenly slammed the creature and she knew it had been fired by Loki, though which one she couldn't be sure. The creature was pushed back, but it recovered quickly and regained what ground it had lost. Without warning it emitted a second pulse, but this one radiated outward in an arc. Karissa ducked down to avoid it and glanced up to see Loki had done the same; however, his projections had not been as fortunate as they all but vanished. The creature surged forward, crashing into Loki as they both toppled to the ground. Karissa watched on in a panic as a growing swath of energy built up around Loki as the creature continually bombarded him with shots of energy. He had obviously summoned his own protection and as his aura was assaulted she could see the strain in his face. Something was going to have to give and she feared it was him.

A slow dread crept upon her as she came to the understanding that she needed to assist. If Loki was hurt she would be left to fend it off on her own. She drew in a deep breath as she cautiously crept towards them. She had passed through the shield because she held the same energy. It was pent up inside her, a slow burning heat in her core. She couldn't explain it because it simply was and the burden of that knowledge plagued her. Reaching out she knew she was about to reveal herself, and though it had already been done, this was definitive and there was another witness. Closing her eyes she slid her hand onto the creature's leg. The tingle of energy washed across her skin, a strange sensation compared to the cold metal beneath her fingers. She was letting go and that frightened her as the power trickled from her. As if the creature was aware of what was happening, it seized up as a wave of energy rippled through the metal before bursting into a cloud of fine black ash.

For a moment Loki remained perfectly still, but his head slowly lifted from the ground and as his green eyes met hers they narrowed. Maintaining eye contact they both stood and Karissa shifted uncomfortably under his stare. She knew he was piecing things together. He had to be. She feared his coming inquiries, so she diverted attention elsewhere.

"We should go," she abruptly suggested as she began to back away, "More of them are coming."

She pointed out at the horizon where several glimmers of light appeared to be moving. Loki grinned as he studied her, not bothering to glance back at the approaching threat. He had definitely come to terms with what he'd seen, though why he now regarded her with a mischievous twinkle she couldn't fathom.

"We can take them," he unexpectedly announced as he grabbed her wrist to stop her retreat.

Kneeling down he pulled her with him and studied the horizon. His reaction left her stunned. He seemed content with allowing them both to precede as if nothing had happened, having no questions or declarations. That fact left Karissa with further unease.

"What?" she exclaimed as she knelt beside him, before quietly mumbling, "I think I liked you better in chains..."

"How twisted..." Loki smirked, "But I think I like you better now." She took a deep breath at his admission before his face went serious as he let go of her wrist, "I'll distract them. You touch them."

"That's a horrible idea," she barely managed to comment before he started to march towards the nearest creature and she was unwillingly pulled into his insane plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Residence - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>After the completely unnecessary destruction of their enclosure Sif managed to find a gate on one side of the structure. The mechanism easily clicked open, allowing them access to the road. As she walked out the others followed and she stared around at the architecture. The entire line of buildings seemed identical and was mirrored on the other side of the causeway. There were minor differentiations, but staring at one and then another lead to a curious case of déjà vu.<p>

"This is Midgard? This is awful. Why does everything look the same?" the Einherjar named Reinn suddenly declared a similar sentiment as he stared around.

Sif felt a ping of guilt that he had been dragged into this mess. It had not been her intention to involve him in Thor's plot and after her plan to distract him she'd been certain he would shoulder no blame, but Odin had not been so forgiving. It had been when they were standing together in the throne room when she'd realized she'd engaged in a far more dastardly plot than she'd intended. Freeing Loki was tantamount to letting loose his mischievous and now seemingly volatile whims on an entire universe. Despite her reservations she trusted Thor and he appeared with such a clear resolve that she had to believe he knew what he was doing.

"Is no one going to say it?" Volstagg suddenly huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Say what?" Sif inquired with a raised brow as she was pulled from her inner musings.

"Why is there no one here?" Volstagg grumbled as he marched into the center of the black road.

Not a word was spoken as they all glanced around and realized his observation was entirely true.

"Do you think the situation on Midgard so grave that they have been wiped out?" Sif asked, though the possibility worried her.

There was a silence between them, which was even more resounding given the lack of ambient noise. Even the tiny desert village they had come upon during their first visit to Midgard had at least resonated with some signs of life. This place was chillingly quite. She dearly hoped there was a reasonable explanation why.

* * *

><p><strong>Interstate 5 - South of Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p><em> It was very rare to receive such a notable grant in his field of study. Erik was excruciatingly aware of the fact that most money was being diverted into technology driven explorations, mostly because they had the potential to yield monetary gains, as well as, results. He was working in tandem with the University of Oregon, as their science department had reached out to Culver University in the hopes of combining their efforts and increasing the chances of funding. A tenured professor at the University of Oregon had a similar line of interest in Theoretical Astrophysics, though he wasn't as heavily invested in studying gamma radiation. Erik had run into a wall with grant funding after his colleague, Bruce Banner, had been recruited for a top secret research program, as they often submitted joint proposals. The details surrounding his new position were sketchy, but he was aware that along the way Bruce had been exposed to gamma radiation. The rumors were quietly circulating through the scientific community, though plenty of military officials adamantly denied the claims. He hadn't been in contact with Bruce for years, but he hoped redirecting his area of study would somehow help his friend. He had traveled to Portland, Oregon to meet with Professor Jahir to discuss options for facilitating research between the two universities. He had just collected his worn leather luggage from baggage claim when he was approached by a stranger.<em>

_ "Excuse me? Are you Dr. Erik Selvig?" a woman's voice inquired as he gathered his bag._

_ He paused trying to recall if the university had intended to arrange his pick-up from the airport, but he was certain they had not. There wasn't enough money for such an extravagant welcome wagon, especially considering his plane ticket had been an out-of-pocket expense._

_ "I am..." he cautiously responded as he turned to see a younger woman staring at him with warm brown eyes and dirty blonde hair._

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled as she extended her hand._

_ "I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage," he replied as he shook it._

_ "Oh, I'm Tina Henning, a junior field reporter for KPTV news."_

_ Erik laughed as he quickly began to walk away, "I don't think so."_

_ She chased after him and cut him off at the sliding glass doors that lead to the pick-up lanes._

_ "No you don't understand. I'm doing a human interest piece and wanted to report on the expanding scientific studies occurring at our local university. It's just going to be a filler story, but I think it could drum up interest in the scientific community and inspire young inquiring minds."_

_ "While that's a commendable idea, I'm not exactly film worthy; perhaps a more verbose professor would be suitable for your interview."_

_ "But, please...just a few words. Most of the report will be public information about the grant. This is my first real news story and I just..." she let out an exasperated sigh, not bothering to finish as she moved to let him pass._

_ She looked fresh faced and new to the working world. Part of him felt sympathetic for her, so with a drop of his shoulders he stopped. It was hard to put into words, but much of his time and efforts were sunk into scientific pursuits. He vested little, well more aptly, no effort in personal relationships or connections, especially considering how little family he had to speak of. It hardly affected him during his youth, but somehow as the years crept upon him he felt a vague sense of emptiness. Mind, it wasn't regret, he had no delusions that he would make a good father. He was too drawn into his own head to deal with children. It was more a sense that he was missing out on a pivotal piece of the human experience. Every student he came across suddenly became a possible stand in for that void, as he hoped to nurture their creativity and help them realize their goals._

_ "Just a few words?" he inquired and she immediately perked up._

_ "Yes, a sentence or two..."_

_ "First we were at words and now we're at sentences? Are we building to a thesis?"_

_ "Well, a few words would be silly. At the very least you should sound literate. Filler stories are still broadcast," she smiled as she went through the sliding glass doors, "The news van is just in the parking lot. We can set up and film here. It shouldn't take more than half an hour, maybe an hour at the most."_

_ Allowing her to pass through the entrance first he followed her to the parking garage. The news van was easy enough to spot, having decals of the station number and reporters smiling faces across the sides. A man close to his own age was leaning against the front with flecks of gray in his hair, wearing a worn t-shirt and jeans._

_ "This is Burt," she finally acknowledged his presence with a smile that seemed forced, "And we can get started as soon as he gets everything set up."_

_ Burt glanced up at the introduction and seemed to realize what she wanted before she finished because he immediately moved to start gathering equipment. Erik watched quietly as he set it all up and Tina took a moment to primp for her on-air moment. Grabbing a microphone and passing a nod to Burt she finally seemed ready._

_ "If I could just get you to stand right there..." she stated as she motioned to a spot and Erik inched onto it, "Is that good Burt?"_

_ "Yep...and we're rolling..."_

_ "Dr. Erik Selvig it is my understanding that you have recently been awarded a grant through a partnership with the University of Oregon. What exactly will the grant money fund?"_

_ "Well it's really quite exciting. Funding will go towards a line a research that hasn't really been explored. There are multiple facets to this project, while my specific line of exploration is unique. It will be the first scientific study that aims to discover the effects of gamma radiation..."_

_ "So there's radiation involved?" she quickly inquired._

_ "Well, yes...well, no...The study aims to explore gamma radiation exposure. You see, there have been documented instances of exposure, which have produced scientifically significant results."_

_ "So people have been exposed to radiation?"_

_ "Well, everyone is exposed to minuscule amounts of radiation from their surroundings," he countered, but realized that was perhaps unwise, "I can assure you that exposure to gamma radiation is extremely rare and highly unlikely..."_

_ "So if it is your intention to study exposure how exactly do you plan to do it?"_

_ He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, realizing immediately that granting her an interview had been a mistake._

_ "I'm sorry, but I refuse to answer any more of your skewed questions. If you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend."_

_ Without waiting for a response he quickly walked away, heading in the direction of a line of taxi cabs in the airport pickup area he'd passed on his way to the garage. He was not going to feed into a scare piece, though unfortunately for him he'd already given her all the ammunition she needed. It took very little effort and some crack editing to turn his brief statements into something more. He'd been sitting comfortably in his hotel later that evening when he caught the news and a special 'Tina Henning Investigates' segment. To say he was appalled by the story was an understatement. He'd been painted as a mad scientist coming into town to expose babies to radiation._

_ After the news report aired a quiet storm began and public opinion forced the grant committee to reevaluate their intent to fund the research. It was openly withdrawn, though behind the scenes a secondary grant was issued, separating the university collaboration into two lines of inquiry. They were allowing the research to continue, but at the cost of branding him a pariah. It was an unfortunate event all around. His only consolation was that it had been both the first and last time he'd have to deal with such an infernal reporter. Tina Henning, her name was permanently black marked in his mind._

[] [] []

Erik had been completely mortified to see Tina Henning standing in all her horrible glory on the tarmac. The event drew his attention so much that he momentarily forgot all the other problems that plagued him. He also tuned out the majority of the unfolding conversations around him, though he was vaguely aware that they were trying to determine the best way to get to the site because it seemed there were numerous signs warning of a road block ahead. Despite it all he was stuck on the fact that Tina Henning was trying to cover the same story that they wanted to unfold. She was relentless in her pursuits and Erik was concerned that they hadn't seen the last of her. He had mistakenly assumed a similar notion all those years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>They made an unlikely pair, having managed to fend off a few more of the creatures, and were now standing in front of the strange object. Loki turned his eyes to the silver orb, spinning so rapidly that it occasionally whistled. The shinning metal caught the sun in a blinding glow. A strange sound emanated from within, almost similar to the buzz of electric current. He'd never heard of or seen such a thing in any of his studies, but of one thing he was certain. If the object wasn't destroyed correctly the results would be disastrous. The power it was expelling and storing would be unleashed in such an event. It would rip through this planet and what degree of devastation it would cause was completely dependent on how much energy they were dealing with. He could feel that it was immense. It was a pure mechanism of efficiency, though its true purpose was yet to be realized. He found himself at odds admiring its masterful delivery.<p>

Loki would hardly admit it out loud, but his boredom was subsiding. The further he delved into this Midgard problem the more interesting it seemed to become. As he observed the sphere his eyes cast from their peripheral to the blonde woman who stood beside him in a rather drab looking gray outfit and, though her green eyes had examined the object as well, she'd seemed more content with surveying the horizon for additional threats. She appeared genuinely uncertain about the unfolding events surrounding the object, but there was no doubt in his mind that, at the least, she was aware of where it originated from. She appeared to have a similar energy harnessed inside her and the ability to control it. He envied the skill, wondering what methods had led her to possess it. He didn't press her with questions though because that wasn't his way. She had gone through the trouble of spinning an elaborate web to distance herself from it, which made clear her desire to get away because she feared exposure. He would find answers, but for the moment he would allow her to live in the shadow of her lie. He was nothing if not understanding of the necessity to distort the truth. Perhaps in the unfolding situation his decision to allow her to keep the secret would gain him a measure of trust that he could use to his advantage. Regardless of how this went he was still very much aware that the black pit of Myrkr was still waiting for him. He planned to do everything in his power to avoid being returned to it.

"Well, I've seen enough..." Loki abruptly announced as he held out his hand, "Shall we go? Or perhaps it would suit you better to remain..."

She seemed puzzled for a moment, but then realization spread across her features and she finally extended her hand, but paused before she took hold.

"Go where?" she suspiciously inquired, which prompted him to smile.

Their recent ordeal had apparently done little to sway her distrust, though he believed he was extending a great deal of it considering he'd just witnessed what her touch was capable of doing. He once again wanted to inquire about it, but he was greatly aware that the most riveting revelations usually came without urging.

"You know, since you're asking I find myself unwilling to tell."

She narrowed her eyes as she regarded him, "If it's not back to the aircraft I'll..."

"You'll what?" he interrupted, wondering if there were any more tricks she was hiding, "First you had no intention of stopping me and now when it actually happens you plan to do something?"

"Well...yes..." she stuttered slightly in her response, "The first was before you involved me in your escape..."

"So what is it you plan to do exactly? Render me to dust?"

Her eyes widened at his remark and she appeared genuinely hurt by his jest. Before she could give voice to her displeasure he stepped forward, still offering his hand.

"There is nothing wrong with being dangerous," he whispered with a grin, which changed her mood dramatically.

With a laugh she pulled away, "I am not dangerous. You however..."

"A pretty lie you spin. I will let you keep it. Though on another point, again and again you seem to be in my 'dangerous' company...finding it comfortable perhaps?"

Her face twisted in a scowl as she grabbed his hand, "Well that will be remedied when we get back."

He was feeling a bit devious so as he squeezed to ensure she couldn't let go he solemnly whispered, "I think you mean if..."

He briefly registered the panicked look on her face as they vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>At some point during the process the guard had vomited in a trash can. Maria had kindly suggested that his post could just as easily be positioned on the other side of the door. He had protested, but after Maria's assurance that he would hear and respond just as well from the hallway, he stepped out. She couldn't blame him for his queasy stomach though, even as a scientist she was having trouble watching the gruesome scene unfold. It appeared the body was slowly constructing itself from the inside out. Internal organs were forming and bones were stitching together. It was fascinating, but if she left her mind to dwell on the reality of it she could feel a burp of roast beef on rye, remnants of her early lunch still churning in her stomach.<p>

"The soft tissue is building without skin to keep it in place, yet still it has form," Dr. Eli observed from beside her.

She was increasingly aware of the fact that he seemed completely unfazed by the process, but after a brief consideration she recalled his interest in biotech augmentation. The investigation of wet-wiring technology into a human host often included study cadavers.

"Have you noticed the areas that have been scraped to retrieve samples are still visible and notably indented?" he suddenly inquired.

Maria had not seen them, though she had been observing from a further distance than Eli. As she moved forward she eyed the specimen. Sure enough noticeable indentations were present in the layers, which she assumed would turn into skin.

"Do you think they will fill in or will there be scarring present because of it?" he asked.

"I hope there is no scarring, but I really don't know..." Maria commented, realizing as she said it that at some point, for modesty's sake, they would need a sheet.

The process was happening far faster than she could have anticipated and as before she was torn between two overwhelming emotions, as both excitement and fear gripped her.

* * *

><p><strong>Suburb - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>"I do not like this..." Sif reiterated her sentiment as they walked down the black concourse and through the rows of dwellings.<p>

For the most part everyone on Midgard seemed to be missing, but occasionally they came upon a toppled item or a dropped belonging which indicated they left, and quickly. As they finally came upon a mode of transport Volstagg stepped forward to peer through the windows, but before he was able to a loud siren sounded.

_"You are too close to this vehicle."_

"Gah!" Volstagg groaned as Sif and Reinn cringed, trying to muffle the sound from their ears.

_"You are too close to this vehicle."_

The alarm sounded again, but before it could produce another Volstagg hefted his battle ax over his shoulder and slammed the length of the blade onto the white vehicle. There was an explosion of debris and the welcomed dying wail of the siren.

"Volstagg!" Sif exclaimed as she approached him, "By the realms, stop destroying everything we come upon."

She slid her hands onto her hips and stared disapprovingly at Volstagg, as well as, the mess he'd made. Upon later reflection, reeling Hogun into her plan would have been a wiser choice, though she valued and respected each of the Warriors Three, he offered the most agreeable company. Volstagg was often driven to barbarity in the face of frustration and Fandral, well, Fandral would flirt with a tree if he thought it suited him. Oh to be a woman among men...Thor had, and always would be, their saving grace.

"Ah, stop your daydreaming woman..." Volstagg grumbled as he started walking again.

Sif wanted to say something clever back, but Reinn passed into her line of sight. The poor Einherjar looked miserable.

"Does anyone await your return?" she suddenly asked and Reinn gave her a surprised glance.

He had a mess of brown wavy hair under his tarnished golden helmet and his dark eyes seemed to perk up at her interest.

"A wife...she is with child..." he finally admitted with a faint smile, as if he recalled her in memory.

Her pang of guilt deepened. He really shouldn't have been pulled into this mess. Suddenly a loud rumble filled the air.

"What was that?" Reinn declared, but Sif merely responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Aye, the mighty rumble of me stomach. I believe a meal time is upon us..." Volstagg replied with a grin and an over done rub of his belly.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Victoria Lake wanted desperately to scream at the top of her lungs. There was no comparison to the amount of frustration she was feeling. Her older sister was married with two kids and she was regularly charged with watching them. She loved her nieces, but they were talkative and sort of annoying, though she would never think that again because the three characters she had been ordered to escort from Louisiana were far worse. They asked questions about everything. They touched everything, including buttons that engaged defense systems and alarms and armed missiles. When she'd finally gotten them away from the equipment on-board the transport ship and forced them to sit still they went back to playing twenty questions and she could feel her face reddening.<p>

She'd been somewhat dismayed when she'd arrived at the helicarrier because several agents informed her that the Director was away, which meant she was stuck babysitting indefinitely. It was only made worse when she was told that he intended to do a few flybys over the object. She'd managed to usher the guests into the conference room, after having two of them wander off into restricted areas, she was quietly thankful for the break station. The three visitors had discovered the coffee machine and, though they had spilled a fresh batch all over the floor, they were at least contained for the time being. Amongst themselves they also appeared to converse in a strange language she couldn't place, not that she had any grip on linguistics. It could have been gibberish for all she knew. She was one of the security personnel, which meant she monitored the cameras for anything out of the ordinary. It also meant, under present circumstances, she wasn't really needed. It had been why she was drafted by a senior officer to pick up the new arrivals and escort them to the helicarrier. Thankfully it appeared the side mission was coming to an end and she could return to her dull and, most importantly, quiet post.

"Oh, thank you," she mumbled as she saw the familiar silhouette of Director Fury through the conference windows.

"Stay here," she stated as they all eagerly turned to look at her, "I'm going to get the Director so he can meet with you."

"Director?" one of the women questioned before whispering to her companions, "I thought we were meeting with the President?"

The other two shrugged before they finally returned their attention to her.

"Yes, very well. We will meet with this Director," the man announced.

She wasn't aware she had offered them a choice, but she forced a smile and quickly walked out of the room.

"Excuse me...Director Fury?" she inquired as she approached him.

"Yes?" he questioned as he turned from his conversation with Thor.

As she stared at the Director she realized her eyes were actually focused over his shoulder. Thor was much more attractive in person. Security footage didn't really do his blue eyes justice. The Director suddenly cleared his throat and she jumped, but flashed a brief smile to mask her embarrassment.

"Um...your 'guests' are waiting in the conference room."

"Guests?" he asked, seemingly confused, "Oh...Thor...your three musketeers are here..."

"Ah, marvelous. Though I believe you mean the Warriors Three..."

"Close enough," the Director mumbled before returning his attention to her, "Please see that Thor meets with them. I'm going to see if any of our scientists have arrived. The first transport should have already touched down."

"Very well," Thor agreed but quickly added, "If Loki has not returned by the time we have finished we can meet to address the issue."

"Yes, trust me, I haven't forgotten about him," Director Fury stated with an annoyed drawl as he walked away.

Thor suddenly turned to Victoria and grinned. Without missing a beat he made his way to the enclosed area that had housed Loki barely a few hours before. Loki was a dangerous presence, but she couldn't deny when his intense stare grazed the camera she felt a faint flutter. What was it about a bad boy that cast such an allure? Shaking her head she parted from the unsettling tangent. She was obviously single and apparently desperate, letting her mind entertain thoughts of Loki. She quickly followed Thor, wanting to make sure there was no longer a need for her presence and because she wanted a chance to be able to brag that she had a chance to work with him, exaggerated as the statement may have been it was partly true.

Upon entering the conference room the three guests were standing in a line eagerly eyeing the door. All three wore long white tunics which were secured in place by a silk rope about their waists. The man stood tallest with auburn hair, sharp features, and intense brown eyes. Despite his attire it was obvious he was lean muscle and, annoying behavior aside, he was notably handsome. The woman next to him was equally tall, but was an inch shy of his height. She had vibrant orange hair which was secured in a tight braid that stopped at her lower back. There was a long scar along her cheek, which marred her features, though even without it she didn't register quite as feminine as the other woman. The last woman had dark brown hair and dark eyes. She was the least talkative of the three and she had a delicate nature about her. Victoria was vaguely infuriated by the fact that they had finally chosen this moment to behave themselves.

"Director...it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the orange haired woman stated as they all bowed their heads.

"These are not the Warriors Three," Thor quickly declared as he stared at them strangely and Victoria felt a wave of panic.

"What? But..." she didn't really know what to say so she turned to the guests demanding answers, "Alright, who are you people?"

"Why would you assume us to be someone we are not when all you needed to do was inquire our names?" the man laughed as he stepped beside the women who had offered a greeting, "My name is Athos. This is Pteloma and that is Helen."

Victoria was about to press them for further information but Thor stepped forward.

"I am Thor Odinson."

"Thor..." Athos repeated as he seemed to think it over, "It is an honor to meet you. However, through brief observation of these inhabitants I do not believe you are from here."

"You would be correct. I am from Asgard."

"Asgard, fascinating..." Athos declared as he looked Thor over, "I did not realize people traveled so readily between the realms."

"It is not so common. I have extended an offer to assist the people of Midgard should they ever need it. I must admit I am unable to place you; your clothing and mannerisms are not familiar to me. Where do you hail from?" Thor curiously asked.

"Olympus."

The quite woman who had been introduced as Helen suddenly spoke to him in a foreign tongue, but Athos shushed her with a shake of his head.

"Olympus?" Thor laughed, "The dimensional gate to Olympus is just an Asgardian decoration in the great square. There is nothing behind it. It doesn't work."

"Just because a door is locked doesn't mean there's nothing on the other side," Athos poetically replied and Thor appeared genuinely puzzled.

* * *

><p><strong>Interstate 5 - South of Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Luke was driving down the highway with his widow down because the AC was petering on dead. It wasn't so bad, but he felt for the passengers trapped in the back end, though they had yet to complain. He'd done plenty of crazy things, but this took top prize. With just a brief suggestion from his similarly sidelined companion, Darcy, he'd been thrust into their adventure. The rest of her group was hushed on the details, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were headed to certain danger, hoping to unlock the mystery of the object from space. They were a strange troupe, but he preferred their off-kilter banter to his position as Tina Henning's lap dog. He still wasn't sure what made him agree to continue on with that witch of a woman, but he couldn't fault the decision completely...it had led him here.<p>

They had the radio on to catch news updates, but Darcy was singing to Bittersweet Symphony, drifting between keys, but more than compensating with enthusiasm. Suddenly another emergency broadcast interrupted, playing through the same warning they'd heard before. An evacuation order had been placed on the area and travelers were encouraged to seek alternate routes or comply with posted detour locations. The other direction on the freeway was stop-and-go, completely overrun with vehicles trying to leave the area. He was just waiting for...suddenly he noticed a faint line of cars some distance ahead with their taillights constantly red. He was waiting and there it was...the inevitable gridlock of inbound traffic.

"Guys, we've got a problem. We're about to get stuck in traffic...indefinitely."

"Well, I suppose now we should get off the highway," Jane called from the back.

So he did just that, veering over the line and onto the thin asphalt median before dipping down a grassy right-a-way. Everyone was screaming as they barreled through a fence and into an orchard of hazelnut trees. Luke weaved sharply to avoid hitting them, though occasionally branches scratched across the van. It seemed to be going rather well considering the abruptness of it all.

"Well, you just went for it...I like it," Darcy laughed as she held tight to her armrests, "Is there a road up ahead?"

"I have no idea..." Luke admitted, "This wasn't exactly planned."

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I didn't mean like 'now' now," Jane remarked as everyone began to calm and she poked her head up between the driver and passenger seats, "There was a perfectly acceptable exit just ahead."

"Sorry," Luke shrugged.

"Oooo...hazelnuts..." Darcy suddenly commented as she watched the passing rows of trees.

"Darcy!" Jane halted the topic.

"What? I'm hungry..."

"I'm pretty sure we're all hungry."

"We could always do lunch," Donald suddenly piped in from the back and Luke caught his broad smile from his rear-view mirror.

"No," Jane quickly exclaimed and she went back to her seat, "No lunch. Now is not the time..."

Darcy turned to Luke a bit wide-eyed, "Apparently miss grumpy pants doesn't like lunch."

He shrugged again and everyone seemed to fall into silence.

"Is no one going to say it?" Erik slowly began and when no one said anything he cautiously continued, "So you all realize we're in a news van right? Do we have a plan if we get intercepted? I'm pretty sure declaring 'freedom of the press' or 'we're not really reporters' aren't going to help us should we find ourselves detained inside a militarized zone..."

"Apparently everyone is a downer today," Darcy whispered and Luke passed her a smiled.

"Maybe they're just hot," Luke declared, in an offhanded reference to their first meeting, and Darcy narrowed her eyes, seemingly trying to figure out how he meant it.

Reaching over to the controls on his door he slid down her window. A gust of wind rushed through, kicking up her hair and she let out a laugh as she used her hands to try and tame it.

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa wanted to hit Loki on the arm for his abrupt and jarring comment, but the sensation of traveling so quickly left her winded. A strange tingle washed over her as they had teleported and, though it was bathed with warmth, she was pleased to find it subsiding.<p>

"That was extremely disorienting," she mumbled amid a few deep breaths, not really intending it as a start to a conversation.

"Yes, I do have that effect on people," Loki reflected as she passed him a glance indicating that wasn't at all what she meant, "Eventually you get used to it."

"I doubt that immensely..."

"And so we've found ourselves abandoned...As to be expected I suppose..."

The amused tone in his voice forced her to look up and as she straightened she realized that they were, in fact, in the same spot which they entered from and it was entirely empty. It had been silly of her to think that the Director and Thor planned to wait around, especially in such close proximity to the fluctuating perimeter. Though there was no doubt they had probably assumed, just as her, that Loki had no intention of returning, which he had done...he had returned... Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, hating the fact that he so easily did as he pleased, doing what was expected or what was not had no relevance because it was all a matter of whim.

"Yes, you probably figured there'd be no one here..." she projected as Loki made eye contact and their intensity made her shift, "So...what now?"

With a hint of a smile in his eyes he clasped his hands behind his back and started to walk around her, "I don't know. You tell me."

"What?" she laughed, but it quickly subsided when she realized he was serious, "I don't know what you're playing at..."

"Me? I believe it was you who seemed so eager to flee, taking every opportunity to exclaim as much. Yet when the moment arises you revert to your sense of duty and blindly submit to return. Fickle I should say, or perhaps, confused. If but the latter I am left to wonder why? Is it that you fear the element of exposure?"

"I am not confused," she countered, but the quiver in her voice gave her away, "There are issues at stake that you don't understand."

With a flustered shake of her head she turned to leave, but Loki abruptly cut off her retreat with a faint smile.

"Alas, finally a glimmer of truth," he mischievously whispered before throwing back her own words, "So...what now? Shall we go forth into the unknown and save this abysmal place or claim 'to each their own' and part ways?"

"What? Why are you posing this as a choice? We both know this was just an elaborate escape plan. You were kind enough to see me out of harm's way in the process and for that I thank you. You are free and may now do as you wish."

"I believe the only person to mention escape has been you," he grinned as he finally offered a shrug, "I've decided there's a certain beauty in not knowing what happens next. Even the best laid plans can lead to ruin."

There was something poetic and sad about his sentiment, but she was not swayed enough to forget there was a dangerous trickster spinning the words. He held out his hand then, long pale fingers extended in front of her. She stared at his sharp unreadable features and took in a long breath. He was serious. She wasn't sure why he seemed content with leaving the choice up to her, perhaps he was bored. Who was being fickle now? She mulled over the two paths that stood before her and grappled with the very real fact that she had made up her mind the instant he'd proposed the question. Judging by the unwavering grin that crept across his lips he too was aware of her coming answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sensory explosion of everything and nothing all at once. The world was blindingly bright and a muddled mixture of indiscernible noises. All thoughts were convoluted in a haze of memory and wisps of time beyond the expanse of a singular life. It was all there, all that was and will be, a timeline of past, present, and future. It forked out in limitless iterations, accounting for every possibility in a universe of alternatives. It was beautiful and frightening...<p>

"Ah, flah bogad..." the mouth spewed gibberish, but it was coherent in thought.

"Phil?" a woman asked and suddenly a connection was made.

A pathway formed to a host of information that brought everything into perspective; names, places, events, all molded into a single cohesive entity, held in place by the current state of being. He was Agent Phil Coulson and everything else began to fade.

After clearing his throat he started again, enunciating every word like his life depended on it, "That...was...the...worst...physical...ever."


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Eli was in awe at the living, breathing person in front of him, a harrowing change from the eerie thing that it had been only moments before. As Agent Coulson spoke Deputy Director Hill motioned for Eli to remain quiet. With it he realized they'd discussed everything except the looming eventuality of the experiment working and having to address whatever facsimile of Agent Phil Coulson that came to be. It was the most important part actually. Would he know who he was? Would they reveal how he came to be? The last question frightened him because it opened a conversation on existentialism and Agent Coulson's perceived identity. How does one cope with the reality of being an alien clone? It was hardly answerable and that made it dangerous as both a point of dialogue and reason for secrecy. Ultimately it was up to Deputy Director Hill's discretion. She was, after all, the senior ranking officer.<p>

"What do you remember?" she cautiously asked as she studied his eyes.

"I was called in for my annual physical...where am I?" Agent Coulson digressed as he stared around the room, "Why is it so cold in here? Is this a cryogenic tube?"

"Research Facility 9..."

"Research Facility 9?" he interrupted, obviously confused, "I wasn't scheduled to report here."

"No...There were...complications..."

"With my physical?"

"Yes..." Deputy Director Hill slowly replied, but altered the subject before he could press for an explanation, "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," he suddenly coughed and managed to spit up a clear mucous substance.

It might have been more alarming, but it was painfully obvious that it was likely the first time Agent Coulson had used his lungs or any of his extremities for that matter. His attempt to stand only reaffirmed the conclusion as he wavered trying to keep the crisp white linen secured around his waist, but was soon forced to sit once again on the long steel table.

"There's a doctor on site correct?" Deputy Director Hill inquired without realizing how damning the statement really was.

"Yes actually...though there hadn't been for some time," Eli slowly affirmed as he handed Agent Coulson a napkin after he appeared to be coughing once again, "Dr. Ayaan Malik I believe is her name."

"Why wouldn't there be a doctor? Who administered the physical?" Agent Coulson immediately caught the discontinuity.

"I'm going to get her so we can get a sign-off that Agent Coulson is clear for duty. I'll also make arrangements for our return trip. I'm sure they will need us back on the front lines. Who knows how the current situation is unfolding."

As Deputy Director Hill started towards the door she pulled Eli with her. He stumbled backwards before orienting himself in the right direction.

"Keep him company," she whispered, "And under no circumstances are you to inform Agent Coulson about what just transpired. I'm not sure how his mental state will deal with the information and considering the trauma of his death...well, it may be for the best if he is kept unaware, at least for the time being."

Eli shook his head, unable to voice his compliance or his doubts. As Deputy Director Hill opened the door the guard on the other side sprang to attention and before she was able to shut it completely Pedro managed to catch a glimpse inside.

"Is that?" he gasped.

"Thank you for your assistance. An armed agent is no longer required..." she explained as she closed Eli in with Agent Coulson.

His shoulders dropped as he stared at the smooth metal door, afraid that turning around would spill some manner of secrets. He wasn't a very good liar, so this was a particularly horrible situation to find himself in.

"I believe I need to be briefed," Agent Coulson suddenly declared and Eli paled, "What's happening on the front lines?"

Eli sighed with an enormous measure of relief, "I'm not entirely certain, but there has been mention of a destructive spaceship..."

"Ah, it must be Tuesday," Agent Coulson joked.

He seemed unfazed by the news, which was both remarkable and frightening. Eli just hoped they continued with the current topic because at the least he really could claim ignorance.

[] [] []

Ayaan Malik had reorganized the small first aid supply closet and was proudly staring at her accomplishment before returning to her desk. The tiny infirmary was hardly worth manning, as it only had the capabilities to handle minor medical emergencies. It wasn't really befitting her experience, but she was placed at Research Facility 9 because there weren't any open positions at the major S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Centers. They wanted to ensure her continued employment in the organization, but they didn't have a place for her, so she was left sitting in limbo while they figured things out. It wasn't ideal, but it was the bureaucracy part of being with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Since her time was mostly open she spent it studying for continuing education credits to maintain her medical licensure. She wasn't normally one to indulge studying during working hours, but with little else to do it seemed like the best use of her time. She was staring at the pile of books blocking her computer screen when Deputy Director Maria Hill entered. Pedro, one of the facilities guards, had informed her earlier of the activation of Project 2C, as he had been requested to provide support services. She was put on alert per S.H.I.E.L.D protocol so she was immediately concerned that something had gone awry.

"I'm told you're the on-call Doctor," Deputy Director Hill stated as she walked in the room and glanced around.

From her raised brow it was obvious the medical accommodations weren't what she expected. Ayann knew it well because it was the same look she had on her first day tour.

"Yes, Dr. Ayaan Malik. Is there a problem?"

"I need a medical sign-off clearing Agent Phil Coulson for active duty."

Ayaan stood for a moment trying to gather what had been said, "I'm sorry I wasn't aware that Agent Coulson was at Research Facility 9. I have all the present personnel files and the only log-in that was documented was you."

"I know this is extremely out of the ordinary, but I need a sign-off for active duty. I'm going to make plans for us to return to the helicarrier and Agent Coulson is coming with me."

The last statement felt vaguely threatening and it wasn't until Deputy Director Hill walked out of the room that Ayaan understood the full weight it. She wasn't requesting a sign-off. She was informing her that she was going to get one.

With her first objective in months Ayaan quickly made her way around the room. First she secured her long black hair in a ponytail and slipped on her white medical coat. She gathered a standard response bag and a few other items before tracking down a clearance form from the bottom drawer of her desk. With everything in arms she made her way to Laboratory 2C, entirely uncertain what she expected to find. As she entered the darkened lab she caught sight of Dr. Eli Kresge and he seemed relieved at her sudden appearance.

"Dr. Malik," he said with a nod.

"Dr. Krieg," she reciprocated.

"Great," Agent Coulson suddenly called over from the steel exam table at the far end of the room, "Maybe you can tell me what went wrong with my physical. He keeps giving me the runaround..."

"I am sorry Agent Coulson, I am afraid I am not privy to such information," she replied with a forced smile because in reality she hadn't even been privy to his presence on site.

"Ah, I guess Maria is pulling a shell game," Agent Coulson sighed, "You know she always claims she's in this for science, but if you ask me she's just as good at the spy bit."

Everyone remained silent, unsure how to respond to his statement. He appeared to pick up on the awkwardness he'd created so he spoke up again.

"So you're here to give me a clean bill of health," he smiled, "Well, let's get this over with. I will tell you two minutes ago I felt terrible, now I just feel weird. It's like I'm having an out-of-body experience in my own body if that makes any sense. It probably doesn't...Was I given any drugs?"

Dr. Kresge suddenly coughed as if for a split second he'd forgotten how to breathe. Ayaan passed him a curious glance, but continued forward to administer the standard items needed to complete the form. She checked his pupils, which didn't dilate as expected when exposed to her tiny handheld flashlight. His reflexes were also confusing, especially given the fact that he'd avoided the hit of the rubber hammer several times before she finally told him he had to actually let her use it on him. He stared at her in all seriousness as he informed her that he didn't mean to, he just 'saw' it coming. The next attempt yielded almost no response as he seemed almost too focused on keeping his knee still. Giving up she decided to check his pulse and, though it wasn't alarming, his resting heart rate was higher than expected. It wasn't unfathomable to see that many beats per minute, but it was more in line with what you'd expect to see from a professional athlete. She stood perplexed as she packed everything back up into the bag. The form still sat blank on the table. She hadn't filled out any of the data because it wasn't quite right.

"So?" Agent Coulson inquired, "Am I good to go?"

She flashed a quick smile, but decided to forgo a response as she made a beeline for Dr. Kresge. The young red-headed scientist looked noticeably terrified as she approached him, his blue eyes widening as he backed out of Agent Coulson's hearing range.

"His motor skills are extremely bizarre. His vitals are also atypical. I cannot in good conscious sign-off on this without more information about his condition," she whispered to Dr. Kresge in confidence, "If I submit this form with these results my credibility will be instantly questioned..."

"Umm..." he shifted uncomfortably, opening his mouth several times to reply, but never actually finding the words, "He's an alien clone...or you know...something like that..."

Ayaan stared at him before her eyes slowly traced back to Agent Coulson who was still sitting on the exam table. When Agent Coulson caught her looking he smiled and waved. Years ago she would have balked at Dr. Kresge's admission, but then years ago she hadn't been working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor was standing before a trio from Olympus and despite his belief to the contrary there they were. Part of him wished his brother was still around because he would no doubt find some clever way to prove or disprove their claim. However, it had reached a point where it was entirely conceivable that Loki wasn't returning. Involving him had been a severe miscalculation on his part. He only hoped little punishment befell those that assisted in his escape.<p>

"If you would please wait here..." he quickly bid the visitors to stay as he walked by the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent who'd kindly escorted them to the helicarrier, "Watch them. I will return."

"But..."

Before she could offer protest he ducked out of the room to track down Fury. He moved with determination through the helicarrier corridors. The forged metal floor reverberated with his every step as personnel moved out of his way. He'd questioned a few of them in passing and they offered him insight into the Director's location. As he came upon a large bay door painted with Cargo 7 in bold lettering he noticed a flood of activity happening through the side windows. In the midst of it all was Director Fury. His sleek black coat stood in startling contrast to those around him. Thor looked over the portal and found the large red button that engaged the mechanism for the door. It rumbled open and as he stepped into the bustling room everyone but Fury passed him a glance.

"Do we have a plan if he doesn't come back?" Fury announced before Thor was able to approach to convey his dilemma.

It took a moment for him to gather that he was referring to Loki, but he had another inquiry on his mind.

"How did you know it was I?"

"Please, every time one of you comes into a room all my agents seem to go slack jawed and googly eyed," Fury stated with a dry drawl as he looked up from a bound document he was studying.

Thor couldn't help but smile as the agents he was referring to quickly went back to their duties.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for pointing that out. Now I shall feel uncomfortable every time I enter a room."

"Now that I highly doubt," Fury chuckled as he handed off the papers to a passing woman.

"As for Loki, should we not see what transpires first?" Thor finally commented, hoping Loki would have the resolve to rise above such bleak expectations, though his thoughts were held on a more curious matter, "Especially considering our new arrivals? I believe you should meet with them..."

"Let's just pretend for a second that he goes out the other side of the perimeter and leaves my agent stuck in limbo," Thor let out a sigh realizing that Fury had returned the topic of Loki, "Being free, he now goes on a rampage..."

"I should think I'd have more tact than that. I'm not a mindless brute you know."

Thor turned around and, though he felt guilty doubting him, he was relieved to see Loki standing with Karissa. Her breathing was slightly labored and she appeared to be trying to regain her composure as Loki continued to offer his hand as support. Before he had a chance to ask about their journey Fury piped in and it took Thor only a moment to realize what prompted his outburst.

"Hold on. Why is he not in his restraints?" Fury demanded as he took one look at Loki.

"We were...how did you phrase it? Being shot at," Loki smiled, "Besides, someone had to do something...she's as good as useless."

Karissa passed Loki a strange glance and Thor knew Loki well enough to realize that there was something being left unsaid. Whatever secret they shared wasn't about to be revealed. Thor didn't normally pick up on such things, but the unspoken body language was hardly subtle, which in Loki's case was extremely odd.

"Were you really being shot at?" Fury quickly directed his attention to Karissa because he had very little reason to accept Loki's explanation.

"Yes, we were," Karissa responded as she finally gathered herself enough to speak.

After a moment it appeared to dawn on her that she was still holding Loki's hand as her eyes traced to it and she slowly slid her fingers out of his grasp with a bit of annoyance. Thor was certain she was about to say something else, but she stopped herself and stood rigidly next to Loki. He could have sworn he registered the hint of a smile on his brother's face, though it never actually formed across his lips.

"So there are hostiles? That's just great," Fury seemed to be reflecting for a moment before he addressed them again, obviously discouraged that things had spiraled further out of control, "Well, I suppose an introduction is in order. Welcome to the new base camp, fully mobile and hopefully out of harm's way. Three more flights are inbound with additional personnel and equipment. It seems you were right Agent Petras. The object is actually storing energy, though we can't get a clear reading on how much. The shield is still giving us the runaround. So what did you discover?"

"It is indeed harnessing energy, enough to obliterate this planet I should think. It is an intriguing mechanism..." Loki stated, but fell short when Fury interrupted.

"Of course you like the destructive thing."

"Not all destruction is bad..."

"The mechanism is guarded by creatures of metal and energy similar to that of the shield, though I can't figure why they are necessary when it is mostly impenetrable," Karissa attempted to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, while I'm sure the coming discussion is needed, I think it far more imperative that you all meet our guests," Thor abruptly broke in out of frustration, as he had been waiting for a clear lull in the conversation for him to imbue his own discovery.

"I think you are the only one who has any interest in the Warriors Three," Loki snidely declared, which wasn't entirely wrong.

"Our guests are not the Warriors Three. They hail from Olympus."

A silence immediately fell over the entire group, which extended to the personnel and scientists working diligently around them. Thor offered a smile and a shrug, as he had attempted numerous times to covey the unusual development.

"Run that by me again," Fury stated, as his attention fully transferred to Thor.

"Oh...clever minx..." Loki curiously commented as he passed Karissa a sly glance and she noticeably shifted, but as quickly as it happened he turned his gaze to Thor as well.

"They claim to be from Olympus," Thor repeated though he addressed his next statement to Loki, "They claim the gate on Asgard is merely locked, or some such nonsense. I must confess I do not believe them, but I cannot contradict their statements."

"I always suspected it had to lead somewhere. I could feel the tiny whiff of magical energy it emitted as we used to play around it as children. It's too much of an eyesore to be a decoration for someone surely would have torn it down by now."

"So you believe them..."

"Brother, if I know anything, it's that there is more within the stars than you or I could fathom."

Thor felt a chill at the honesty in Loki's tone as he conveyed his sentiment. He always knew his brother was more versed in the world, but for the first time he actually wondered what mystical and horrifying secrets were locked in his head.

"You'd think by now I'd be used to all this craziness, but then something else has to come along and fuck it back up," Fury complained as he took in a deep breath, "Well, let's go then...Agent Petras, if you would stay behind and oversee these operations, you seem to have an eye for that sort of thing, maybe you can make heads or tails of some of this information because I sure as hell can't. My presence is needed elsewhere."

"What?" Karissa seemed surprised by the order before quickly smiling, "Yes, sir."

"Perhaps it would be better if she came with us," Loki curiously countered.

"Perhaps it would be better if I didn't," Karissa quickly shot back.

"Well, perhaps I would like both of you to shut the hell up," Fury grumbled as he had turned back upon realizing he was walking out of Cargo 7 alone, "Agent Petras, oversee the base camp. And Loki...I have my eye on you."

"And such an observant eye it is," Loki remarked with a faint smirk.

With that Fury headed towards the door and Thor followed, but not before spotting Loki offering a cordial nod to Karissa.

"Why did you lie?" Karissa barely whispered as she stepped forward, drawing close to Loki to purposefully speak in confidence.

"Ah, but why did you?" Loki playfully whispered back, "You know our time together has been most illuminating, and do not worry, I shall pass on your greetings to our guests."

Karissa's face twisted into a scowl and she was about to say something else, but Loki headed on after Fury. Thor had barely caught the remarks, but it led him to the singular conclusion that Fury was right to warn him about Agent Karissa Petras. He had to wonder if the circumstances that freed Loki from his chains were entirely accurate. They seemed to be colluding. With that unsettling thought in the back of his mind he fell in step behind the Director and Loki as they quickly made their way to the conference room, but before Loki had a chance to enter Thor raised his hand, placing it firmly on Loki's chest.

"Brother, I do not know what trickery you toy with, but I intend to stop it. You will assist these people and nothing more," Thor harshly declared.

"I have done nothing but assist," Loki smiled as Thor dropped his hand and they both walked into the room.

The guests were conversing amongst themselves in a tongue he did not recognize and they seemed unaware of their arrival. He studied them as it was the first time he could stare so blatantly at them without feeling a sense of discomfort for doing so. He then glanced to Loki who appeared equally enamored with scrutinizing them, though he could hardly sway the thought that his interest was founded on ulterior motives.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Thor finally asked as he leaned in to whisper to Loki.

"What?" Loki questioned as he passed him a distracted glance.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Thor repeated.

"Though I am versed in many, I do not understand all languages," Loki lied, of that Thor was certain.

Loki was too intent on observing to not be aware of what was being said. Thor narrowed his eyes, but didn't give voice to his doubts. For the moment he allowed Loki to maintain the upper hand. His brother had already been tasked with trying to help save Midgard. Thor decided he didn't need to become the official translator as well, though he hoped his brother would at least inform him if the guests spoke of something important. He gave pause to that thought because it was unlikely to be fulfilled. Loki had proven already that he harbored little desire to perform anything beyond what was requested of him and even that was in question.

[] [] []

_"Telling these people of Olympus was unwise. You know our laws do not allow it,"_ Pteloma was continuing her berate from Athos' earlier misstep.

_"Sometimes exceptions must be made..."_ Athos began, but Pteloma once again interrupted.

_"I think it best if Helen or I do the talking,"_ she declared and though none of them were officially in charge it was hardly a suggestion.

_"We no longer find ourselves alone..."_ Athos quickly commented as he noticed a small group enter their temporary confines.

"Thor," Pteloma suddenly nodded as she stepped forward with Helen, acknowledging the new arrivals.

The Asgardian known as Thor gave a nod as well before giving introduction to the others, "This is Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D and this is my brother Loki."

"Greetings," both women acknowledged in unison.

Athos watched on, slightly withdrawn from the group. He had already been chastised by the others so it seemed a more favorable option to remove himself from the equation, remaining as an observer only. They appeared intent on engaging in a conversation at the far side of the room, however, one edged away. The tall lithe figure, referred to as Loki, slid into Athos' company. He had pale skin, made starker by his jet black hair and dark attire. It was obvious, even without introduction, that he hailed from a similar plain as Thor, the realm of Asgard, though unlike Thor he came across far more devious in nature. Perhaps it was the glimmer in his eyes or his move to converse alone, but something told Athos he was trouble. That sentiment was quickly affirmed when he decided to engage in the most curious of topics.

"So there are more of you here on Midgard?"

"No..." Athos lied, hardly wishing to incur further of Pteloma's wrath, "We are all present..."

"Now we both know that is not true," Loki grinned.

Athos remained silent. He had no cause to reveal anything to this outsider. The realm of Olympus was closed from the rest with good reason, but that wasn't to suggest that they didn't keep an 'eye' on the other realms.

"I happen to know a fourth member quite well."

"I highly doubt you do," Athos quickly remarked and cringed that he managed such a blatant blunder.

Loki's smile widened, having picked up on it as well, "You've nothing to fear. Your secret is safe in my keeping, though I might venture to suggest that such discretion may come with a price..."

Just like that his true intentions were revealed. He was a dastardly man, but there was certainly no mistaking his cunning. It was even more curious why he sought to engage such conversation outside the company of his companions.

"The others..."

"Do not know," Loki interrupted.

"What is it that you want?" Athos inquired, realizing he was playing a dangerous game.

They had arrived in this realm under certain pretenses and, as it came to light that they were misguided, it was clear they had to tread carefully.

"In time...But first, do you all have such magic?" Loki suddenly pried, voice barely above a whisper.

Athos raised a brow, finding it odd that someone had entrusted him with such information, especially considering that on this realm such things were best left hidden, "Magic? Oh...you refer to our essence... No we do not."

"Essence?"

Athos dropped his shoulders realizing that Loki had time and again succeeded in his attempt to secure information, though in his defense it appeared some of the more vital pieces were acquired elsewhere. Whoever had conveyed such secrets had made a serious misstep.

"Yes...we are not born with such things. There was a time long ago when we were, but things have changed. When one of us comes of age we are brought to Psychro, the birthplace of our father, Zeus. The cave now emanates with energy, wisps of power that are no longer connected. We travel in, alone, with the hopes that one will bind with us and give our lives purpose. If one does not then we are to toil away in the shadow of those that are greater than ourselves."

"And the power is all the same?"

"No. Each essence is different, unique to the soul that once carried it and transmuted by the new vessel that holds it."

"So it cannot be learned..."

"No."

"Such a shame," Loki appeared genuinely disheartened by the news.

"I do not know why you have approached me and pressed with this topic, but I suggest you make your intentions known," Athos demanded, hardly enjoying the unbalanced exchange.

"As you wish," Loki gave a nod of his head, "Then perhaps you and I need to discuss a certain silver orb..."

"Silver orb?" Athos puzzled as Loki grinned.

"I believe this mechanism originates from your realm and through it we may find ourselves bound by some manner of arraignment...a price that will no doubt lead me to silence."

* * *

><p><strong>Myrkr - <strong>**Asgard**

* * *

><p>Frigga had idled at the great golden door, which now stood ajar, void of any mystical energy because the seal had long been broken. She remained for hours, uncertain what compelled her to this forgotten place where Loki had been condemned, for he was not there. Many times during his captivity she traced by, lingering at the end of the hallway, but was driven away by the presence of an Einherjar posted outside. Once she'd even heard Loki's anguished cry and retreated to her room, resigned amid tears that she would never return. She could do nothing for him so she suffered in silence, a regret that she alone would have to bear.<p>

It was in this reflection that she realized she was afraid and in that fear she found the courage to go in. She breached the boundary with a single step, as a waif of cool air brushed through her light brown hair. Through her tiny action came the strength she needed to stand tall as she descended into the darkness. When she reached the bottom she found the truth. She'd known it all along...The fault had been theirs. Loki had been raised to such a pedestal through his royal upbringing that he had been doomed from the start. He was always meant to find out his true origins, for secrets can never stay buried. They had been naïve to presume otherwise. They had forged the architecture of his downfall and though it had been done in love, the result was anything but.

As she stood in the field of blackness she took a moment to recall a conjuration of light and, though it was hardly as bright as Loki's orbs, the subtle glow washed through the inky confines. She pressed on through the soft dirt, catching signs of life in the occasional footprint. This horrible place seemed to go on forever.

Suddenly she froze, having found a remnant of a book. She reached down and gently picked it up, feeling its worn cover beneath her fingers. Odin must have permitted him some measure of a library, a minor kindness she supposed. She smiled, but it quickly faded as she edged forward. Books were strewn everywhere. Shredded pages and torn binding exploded across the ground. They were Loki's world and now they were in ruin, a metaphor for his reality perhaps. Her heart broke. He was a master of illusion, able to keep up any façade for the sake of appearances, but now it was all too clear that inside he had collapsed. Her son was a shell, working tirelessly to hide the growing cracks.

"Most telling of us all," she whispered and it echoed on with a startling loudness that made her flinch.

Clutching onto the sole book she'd recovered she emerged from the doorway with an angry flare in her eyes. She had borne her silence for long enough. Her son had been tossed aside. His actions, though atrocious, were the result of a greater problem and if Odin would not shoulder any blame she would carry it all because that was what a mother was supposed to do. The time had come for action. She had idled in this mess for long enough.


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, since we have introductions out of the way I might as well be blunt. What exactly are you doing on this planet?" Director Fury cut right to the chase as he stared down the two women in airy white robes who Thor had just introduced as Helen and Pteloma.<p>

This galactic party he was hosting needed to benefit him or it needed to come to an end. His frustration would settle for either.

"We received...reports...of a catastrophic event. Our arrival has proven them to be incorrect," the orange haired woman named Pteloma cautiously informed him and he was well aware that she seemed to be censoring herself.

"Given the circumstances it was unwise of us to press forward with this interaction, perhaps it is best that we return home," the brunette named Helen quickly added.

"No offense, but no one is going anywhere until I get some damn answers. That 'catastrophic event' is still happening," Director Fury explained and he noted Thor defensively crossed his arms beside him, "Now how the hell did you find out about it?"

The two women stared at each other, passing some silent understanding between them.

"It hardly matters now Helen. We've already breached the bounds of our laws by standing here," Pteloma stated before returning her attention to Director Fury, "We have...observers...that monitor the outside world. One of our observers went...dark. It prompted our arrival to investigate."

"The only casualties that have been reported were from the destruction of base camp," Director Fury commented, unsettled by the implications of an entity infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D's ranks.

"I am sorry for your losses," Helen remarked and he was surprised by the sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you. We lost a lot of good people to that damn silver orb..."

"I'm sorry did you say silver orb?" Pteloma inquired as the two women passed each other suspicious glances, once again resorting to tacit communication, much to Director Fury's dismay.

Normally he would have ushered them into an interrogation room and hard-lined them for answers, but they had arrived with peaceful intentions, of course that was pending whatever information they seemed to be holding back. With that in mind he decided on a different tactic, hardly wishing to rustle any feathers and incite a galactic incident. He still wasn't sure if they were really from Olympus, but he wasn't willing to bet on the off chance that they were. With a sigh Directory Fury spoke at length about the object, but it was hardly anything of substance and that insight made him angry. The day was almost up and they were still operating blind. He started to mention the hostile entities inside the perimeter, but paused when he realized Loki and Agent Petras hadn't been given the opportunity to elaborate. He glanced around hoping Loki could fill in the blanks, but the scheming god was suspiciously removed from their company, along with the third member of the Olympus delegation. Director Fury didn't have cause to be alarmed, but he was alarmed none the less.

"It couldn't be..." Helen murmured as she appeared to be held in her own thoughts.

A stern look washed across Director Fury's features as he was about to spur her to explain, but the third member of their party finally graced them with his company. Loki followed casually behind and every cell in Director Fury's body was warning him that he'd been remised in allowing Loki to meet their guests.

"You know this reeks of Teris," Athos announced as he joined them.

"Do you really think he sent it?" Helen whispered.

"Did you really think he would abandon his scientific pursuits?" Athos countered, which put them in a solemn mood.

"Who the hell is Teris?" Director Fury immediately interrupted, annoyed that he was consistently cut out of the loop.

"My apologies Director," Pteloma stated as she glanced to the others, it was obvious they were still torn with how much information to disclose, "Teris is...was...a scientist on Olympus. He was not gifted so he pursued other means of recognition. His first glimpse of notoriety was done at grave cost to his character. He impeded on the bounds of Psychro, a sacred site to our people, with one of his creations. It was destroyed before it reached the inner sanctum and its intent realized. He was condemned for his actions, branded an outcast and forced to the outskirts of our realm in a tiny science enclave populated by other societal pariahs whose pursuits threatened Olympus. I speak of this because his creation was a small silver orb..."

"Right..." Fury forced a laugh, "I hate to break it to you, but this thing certainly isn't small."

"No, I suppose not, reports began to circulate after his exile that he was constructing another, though a considerable size greater than his first. Concerned for his intentions, and with his previous stray into Psyrcho, it was agreed that the matter needed to be investigated. I was not part of the group that journeyed to question him, but Athos was."

Athos glanced around, thrown by the sudden inclusion in Pteloma's story, but eventually he cleared he throat to continue it, "Upon arrival there was nothing there. I don't really know what you expect me to reveal. He informed us that his experiment had been unsuccessful and the object in turn was destroyed. The matter was, for all intents and purposes, closed."

"We should have known he could not destroy his own creation," Helen whispered.

"We had no reason not to believe him," Athos defended.

"Well what does the silver orb do?" Director Fury imposed on their internal bickering.

"I fear only Teris knows its true intent..." Pteloma admitted and he was hardly keen on that answer.

"Then you must assist Midgard. The silver orb that has caused so much destruction obviously hails from Olympus. This Teris, he must be questioned," Thor stated as he found his voice for the first time since the conversation began.

"I fear we cannot. If we return to Olympus we will not be permitted back. Our duties were to determine the health of the observer and then report back with or without them," Pteloma countered.

"But you must," Thor pressed again, clearly not understanding their lack of will, "The answers we seek reside on Olympus, without them this object will realize its true potential."

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Director Fury wasn't at all surprised to discover that it was Loki. He had a suspicious sort of smirk on his face and it wasn't hard to figure that there was nothing but trouble behind it.

"I believe Athos and I have devised a way around this trifle predicament..."

"Oh, hell no..." Director Fury exclaimed before quickly gesturing with his hands, "Just give us a moment please...Thor, Loki...this way...now."

They marched out of the conference room to a barrage of confused stares from their guests, but Director Fury hardly cared. He was not about to let Loki take control of this situation, not if he could help it at least. It would have been one thing if Thor had been behind it, but he wasn't. Director Fury's patience had already been stretched thin. He had played host to Loki's manipulative presence for long enough.

"Damnit!" Director Fury suddenly cursed as he looked around the bustling command center, realizing his hope for privacy had been dashed, but then proceeded to usher them into a storage room.

Loki and Thor both looked around with a raised brow as he flipped on the light and shut the door. He stood there for a moment as he came to the realization that the space was far smaller than he'd anticipated. Quickly clearing his throat he tried to pretend like everything was exactly as he'd intended despite the peculiar looks Loki and Thor were casting in his direction as they tried to find a measure of personal space within the confined area.

"Most curious," Loki commented as he briefly glanced at Thor, eventually leaning against a small niche of exposed wall, "I can see why you always wish to impose on Midgard. The people here are rather amusing, in moderation of course."

"I look away for two seconds..." Director Fury vetted the real reason he'd drawn them aside, not wishing to indulge Loki's comment.

"Yes, I fear under your faltering stare I was unable to contain myself," Loki offered with a playful grin, "Though in your defense your concentration may only fall to one, a disadvantage you must contend with."

Director Fury stood solemn, fairly certain that Loki had just made a direct jab at his eye-patch. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or fluster. It was ballsy regardless. He realized a little too late that he was smiling, immediately wiping it from his face.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed, clearly not amused by his brother's quip.

"So what exactly is this plan?" Director Fury finally asked as he crossed his arms, recognizing that he had no basis for his protest considering nothing had yet been revealed.

"Must we speak in such a confined space?" Loki complained, "I much preferred my glass confines..."

"I fear I have to agree," Thor interrupted as he shifted and in turn bumped a shelf, knocking boxes of cleaning supplies to the ground.

"So what exactly is this plan?" Fury repeated more forcefully, though he shared their sentiment completely.

With a sigh Loki indulged him, "Athos informed me that if they return to apprise Olympus of what is transpiring they could quietly transport another with them. Naturally I volunteered..."

"Naturally..." both Thor and Fury repeated.

"Then I shall accompany you," Thor tried to impose himself on the plan and Director Fury was grateful, "It should hardly be surprising that we will not concede to you traveling anywhere on your own."

"And what if the 'hostiles' from the sphere attack? Midgard will need you. I will no doubt find a doorway back, but it may take time," Loki suddenly smiled knowing he had Thor dead to rights, "Your concerns have not escaped me. I took the liberty of negotiating the passage of another already."

"Oh, damn it," Director Fury shouted, immediately foreseeing where the conversation was heading, "No. Absolutely not. I do not need you skipping through the fields of Olympus with one of my agents."

Thor gave a puzzled glance before a look of understanding washed over his features, "I do not envision Loki intending to skip through a field with Agent Petras."

"I swear..." Director Fury mumbled, "It doesn't matter. The point is no. No one is going to Olympus..."

He trailed off realizing his outburst was unreasonable. It had just been clearly shown that it was their best chance for answers. Whoever this Teris character was, he'd just thrown the first stone. It was clear their new arrivals were not directly behind the attack, but their unwillingness to help was hardly favorable. He was torn and right on cue it seemed Thor was more than happy to express his opinion.

"I do not think it wise to present them with fractured ranks..." Thor suddenly commented, "Clearly, for reasons I do not approve, they have come to regard us as a collective entity. They are permitting Loki passage. To uncover this mystery I fear we must once again throw aside our convictions and place our trust in Loki."

"Fractured?" Director Fury scoffed, "Thor, have I ever told you that you have a way with understatements? Loki is not even part of our ranks. Besides, Loki and trust are not words I like to throw together."

"True, but just as before, his aptitude for books and interest in scientific matters makes him most suitable to assist in uncovering the origins and intentions of this threat. I believe after his last display, that he did in fact return, some latitude should be given."

"And what of Agent Petras? I can't send her to who knows where with no guarantee of a return trip."

"Do you really wish him to gallivant through Olympus alone?" Thor whispered.

"Why does everyone speak as if I am not in the room?" Loki seethed before calmly adding, "If it assuages your fears Agent Petras was in fact the voice of reason that led to my return..."

Director Fury and Thor both regarded him with a raised brow. He wasn't lying and that somehow disturbed them more.

"I can assure you I am just as interested in discovering the truth as you," Loki quickly added.

"No," Director Fury immediately responded, "Your 'interest' worries me more..."

Loki grinned as Director Fury spoke and it wrung a knot in his stomach.

"And that..." Director Fury declared as he pointed at Loki's face in reference to his expression, "That does not help your case one bit."

"Well if there are no further objections other than the appearance of my face?" Loki teased as he pushed off the wall with a brief bow as he gestured towards the door, "I shall gather our guests and make haste to begin this journey."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," Director Fury grumbled.

"Do not register this as a defeat," Loki suddenly stated as he opened the door, "To be defeated implies there was a fight. Your submission was immediate."

Director Fury narrowed his eyes as a thousand expletives tore through his head, but none of them conveyed the full sentiment of his annoyance. Loki was a button pusher and he was a damn good one. Unfortunately Thor was also right. Latitude needed to be given.

Loki stepped outside and abruptly glanced back at them as he moved the door back a forth for a moment, "I'm sorry, do you wish me to leave this open? Or should I give you privacy and close it?"

"Oh, just go away before I change my mind," Director Fury barked as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm...Closed then," Loki announced as he shut it and Director Fury was left looking smug.

In the silence Director Fury continued to fume before finally accepting the fact that the situation had spun out of his control. There was nothing more infuriating than a false sense of power. He was in charge, but he really wasn't. He was just being swept along with everyone else. It was hard to admit, but it seemed in recent years that was usually the case. Superhumans, invasions, and new worlds, he was locked in a position where he couldn't afford to admit that, just like everyone else, he had no idea what the hell was going on. Not that he'd own up to it outside of his inner monologues. Things may have been crazy, but he always kept a few cards up his sleeve.

"You know your brother is up to something, right?" Director Fury finally remarked.

It was a tune he seemed to be singing a lot recently. It was also unnecessary. Loki was always up to something.

"I am acutely aware of that fact," Thor conceded.

They both stood for a time, faced with the heavy burden of duty, but unwilling, for the moment, to move forward. A breath of air and a stretch of inactivity was sometimes a necessary remedy for a troubled mind. Director Fury was attempting to reconcile with his recent decisions, but he wasn't sure why Thor remained. As he studied the Norse god it soon became apparent in his eyes that he had something further he wished to convey. He might have pressed him to spit it out, but it would have been a lash of pent-up aggravation, which Thor didn't deserve to receive the brunt of. Instead he made light of their impromptu meeting arrangements.

"You know...next time we'll have this meeting in my office," he remarked with a smile as he looked around.

"A wise call," Thor chuckled as he nodded his head.

As quickly as Thor's mood lifted, his face returned to a more stoic state. His brow furrowed as he straightened the row of supplies he had haphazardly placed back on the shelf.

"I fear I must return to Asgard," Thor quietly admitted as he met Director Fury's stare, "Things have transpired which I believe I must discuss with my father. The gateway to Olympus has long been in our realm. I find it exceedingly hard to contend with the idea that he has been completely ignorant of its existence."

Thor trailed off and Director Fury could guess why. He was worried that something had been kept from him. Director Fury was well aware of the coming interaction, as he was often on the receiving end. Sometimes secrets, as painful as they are to keep, are a necessity.

"You do what you need to do...we'll hold down the fort until you get back. It's not like the damn thing is going anywhere," before Thor could leave Fury stopped him, "Let's just get one thing straight...if shit goes down you fly back asap...and I don't just mean with the silver orb."

"I will return. You have my word," Thor replied, but a troubled look crossed his features before he could turn away again, "I fear I must inquire about Jane..."

"I was wondering when she would come up," Director Fury sighed before venturing to answer, "Just as I promised she's safe, studying another line of S.H.I.E.L.D interest far away from danger."

"Thank you. Her safety weights heavy on my mind, a distraction that would be to my disadvantage should the situation turn more grave."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Farm - South of Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we ran out of gas," Jane huffed as she marched around outside, dismayed that they were standing in the middle of a rather large field.<p>

"Well, that was an obstacle I didn't see coming," Erik announced as he got out of the news van and yawned beside her.

"What now?" Darcy called as she leaned out the open passenger window.

With a sigh Jane shielded her eyes from the sun as she peered out across the open stretch of land. There was a large grouping of trees in the distance and she suspected that the lush greenery sheltered a farm house. It was their best bet to be sure. If they didn't find more gas or another mode of transportation they would be stuck walking. The thought left her feeling defeated because in that instance they would no doubt reach the object far too late to be of any use. All this trouble would then be for naught.

"That way looks the most promising," Jane finally confirmed as she pointed out at the horizon.

After briefly ransacking the news van for anything of use the entire group started on their exodus across the deceptively flat looking field, as occasionally someone took a misstep into what she could only assume were gopher holes.

As with most journeys the destination was father than she'd anticipated. Everything looks closer when there's nothing else to compare it to. Upon nearing the line of trees a small white farmhouse came into view. It was circled by grass with several outdoor toys strewn about. Everyone gleamed to the shade, seeking refuge from the pounding mid-afternoon sun. The driveway was clearly empty and the tractor out back was not an option. Jane was feeling lost as she began to circle the premise, but as she rounded the edge of the wraparound porch in the front she couldn't contain her laughter. A large covered bay had been erected on the far side and beneath it was a fairly new RV.

"So what's your big plan?" Darcy startled her as she approached from behind.

"We'll just borrow that RV," Jane exclaimed as she started looking around it, making several efforts on her tiptoes to peak in the windows.

"I think the word you're actually looking for is steal...we'll just 'steal' that RV," Darcy corrected as she remained an observer nearby.

"No, we're 'borrowing' it for the greater pursuit of knowledge," Jane reaffirmed as she started to try the handles on all the doors.

"Right, as long as we're clear that this means you're volunteering to bring it back...to this farm... in the middle of who knows where...Well, at least this way we'll all have seats," Darcy mused before she turned and made a rather loud announcement to the rest of the group, "Alright, who knows how to 'borrow' an RV?"

"Well, if you mean to steal the old girl I could probably get cracking," Donald confessed as he stepped forward and everyone appeared to pass him a confused glance.

"Thank you, borrow, my ass," Darcy mumbled before it apparently dawned on her that Donald had volunteered to help, "Wait, what?"

Jane tried to contain her smile as Darcy watched him drop his bag and stalk forward. There was a thin line of sweat around his collar and he raked his blonde hair as he gave the RV a once over. He managed to pick up a few scraps of junk along the way, which he then used to jimmy the driver's side door. It opened with a pop. He then dropped onto his back underneath the steering column.

"I find it slightly alarming that your boyfriend knows how to do this," Darcy commented as she began to whistle and meander about.

"Darcy, he is not..." Jane began, but was cut off by the low rumble of the engine springing to life.

Donald slowly shimmied out from the driver's side and sat, rather pleased with himself, before flashing a charming grin, "Well, I got her purring, but I'm not exactly keen to drive this boat down the drag."

"I'll take the wheel," Luke finally spoke up and Jane eyed him suspiciously.

"She's all yours..." Donald stated as he stood.

"But no more off-roading," Jane cut in as she presented the sole condition.

"Deal," Luke smiled as he hopped in the driver's seat and Donald shut the door.

"Shot gun," Darcy called as Luke went around to open the side door to let them all in.

Jane paused a she watched everyone gradually pile inside. Just yesterday she was diligently tracking a spatial anomaly that was playing hide-and-seek across the vast expanses of stars. It was amazing how quickly circumstances could change. Part of her had resigned that, when questioned, she could claim she was still chasing it, the abnormal distortion in space, but it was a lie. Nothing about the instances could be deemed similar. The basis was all the same though, unlocking the mystery of the cosmos. Part of her missed the thrill of the chase. Her position at S.H.I.E.L.D so often forced her to the sidelines. It was strange considering she thought she'd proven herself capable of handling untoward circumstances when Thor mysterious crash landed in their realm.

As she went to board the RV she found Donald still standing outside. He'd just picked up his bag and was waiting patiently outside. She'd been so wrapped in her desire to get to the landing site that she hadn't anticipated the full impact of his being there. A flood of emotions and memories was just beginning to breech the surface. Darcy always put it best, for a smart person she wasn't very smart when it came to matters of the heart. It was a distinction that was becoming obvious the longer he was around.

"Thank you," Jane suddenly said as she began to step inside.

"Not proud that I can hotwire a car, but it's hardly difficult," Donald replied with a shrug.

"No," Jane corrected, "Thank you for throwing caution to the wind and helping us."

He just smiled as he followed her in and shut the door.

They sped off down the road and Luke gleefully announced that they had a full tank of gas, enough to get them there, but not back...his words of course. Jane dozed off for a moment, lulled to sleep by the low and steady vibrations of the RV as it sped down a smooth expanse of road, finally breaching into a more populated segment on the outskirts of the city. It was a calming instant to clear her mind, but it was cut short by a sudden outburst.

"Wait! Stop the RV," Darcy declared and the wheels screeched to a halt in the middle of the empty intersection.

"What is it now? We've already lost so much time," Jane complained as she stretched and started to look around.

"Well, they either forgot to evacuate the Renaissance fair or..."

"You have got to be kidding me," Jane declared as she stared through the large window at three unmistakably Asgardian people marching down the middle of the road, waving exuberantly at the vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Ayaan Malik briskly walked through the monolith compound of poured concrete, intent to find Deputy Director Hill. She had pressed the limits of her medical and moral duties on multiple occasions, at the behest of higher ranking officers. It was one of the major downsides of working for S.H.I.E.L.D. The organization skirted the lines more than she preferred, but they were also under exceedingly mounting pressure to deal with fantastical forces. She tried to juggle accordingly, but this particular request she could not adhere to.<p>

As she rounded a nearby bend in the hallway she overheard the unmistakably commanding voice of Deputy Director Hill. She seemed to be in the midst of making return arrangements with the research facility operations manager.

"I apologize that I did not apprise you of the presence of Agent Coulson, but to be frank the information was above your clearance level."

Ayaan cleared her throat as she came into the doorway of the administrative wing. Both parties immediately turned their attention to her and, though they appeared curious about her arrival, Deputy Director Hill's face washed with a look of understanding.

"If you could have my vehicle ready to go within the hour," she announced as she seemed to consider the rest of the matter closed.

She slowly edged into the hallway and after they'd managed a bit of space from the administrative offices Ayaan finally found her voice.

"You kept valuable information from me."

Deputy Director Hill seemed held in thought before she offered any sort of explanation, "I felt it prudent to edge on the side of secrecy."

"I understand the need for secrecy, but I must admit that I am offended by the oversight. You left out valuable information that was in direct correlation to the duties you requested of me," Ayaan stated as they started back down the hall in the direction of Laboratory 2C.

"I just need a sign-off for his release into active duty. I felt informing you of the underlying details would have complicated a simple request. It was not my intent to undermine your work."

"It may not have been your intent, but if I had submitted any official documentation red flags would have gone off through the system," she announced and it got Deputy Director Hill's full attention, "His vitals are all over the map. Submitting that paperwork would have quietly prompted an inquiry and pencil pushers within the agency would have started snooping around. All it takes is one overzealous agent looking to make a name...they see Agent Coulson up for inquiry and they'd chase it down just to make waves. My point simply is that you should have told me. "

"I can see that now," Deputy Director Hill admitted with a smile, "I am sorry. It's just I usually find it easier to play things close to the vest. That way if things go wrong I can contain them. I still need a sign-off for Agent Coulson though. I'm not leaving this facility without him."

"I know..." Ayaan stated as they finally came to a stop in front of the gray metal door to Laboratory 2C, "I believe I can present you with an alternative."

"I'm listening..."

"Per regulations you are the official science officer in charge of Project 2C and as such it is your duty to oversee it. If I understand this correctly, Agent Phil Coulson is a product of Project 2C. In order to maintain oversight, if you leave the facility..."

"Regulations would dictate that he accompany me," Deputy Director Hill smiled as she finished Ayaan's line of reasoning.

"Exactly," Ayaan confirmed before venturing to change the tone of the conversation, "I should warn you though, there is something extremely amiss about what you've done. Whatever forces have brought him back are not really in your control and you must realize that they may not be within Agent Coulson's control either."

With a forced smile and a nod of her head she headed back towards the medical office. She dearly hoped her assumptions were wrong, mostly because if they were right something terrible was bound to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Brian Wilson was still stuck at his station monitoring the chatter. He'd taken a brief break to eat lunch and call up his fiancé. They had booked a trip to Bermuda, set to leave tomorrow, but with everything that was happening it was likely going to be put on hold. She'd been furious, content that work would always come before her. He'd gone through his usual spiel about the greater good, but she'd mumbled something about 'for once let someone else handle the greater good' and hung up the phone. She was wrong and she was right, which only left him toiling over how he was going to get out of the hole he'd mistakenly dug for himself.<p>

"Anything new to report?" Director Fury suddenly questioned as he walked out onto the central platform and Brian tried hard to ignore that fact that minutes earlier he'd disappeared into a supply closet with Thor and Loki in tow.

It was becoming increasingly clear that Loki was now being allowed to parade about unimpeded. It was alarming to say the least, after all not long ago he'd been hell bent on destroying them. Despite Brian's reservations he trusted Director Fury and that was enough.

"A flight request was just logged for Deputy Director Hill and Agent Coulson to return to the helicarrier," Brian stated when it was obvious no one else was going to talk.

"Well, thank the Lord, some good news," Director Fury exclaimed.

It took a moment for Brian to realize the looming presence beside him was Director Fury and he wasn't leaving. Slowly Brian turned around and stared up at the Director.

"I'm going to be in my office. See to it that they are both escorted to me when they arrive."

"Yes, sir," Brian acknowledged, but noticed the Director was still lingering, "Is there anything else sir?"

"Yeah, there is and it stays between us. I want you to quietly go digging. Pull any information on Agent Karissa Petras and have it sent to my office," he paused for a second, obviously thinking, "And pull the tape for her interrogation room. Send the surveillance to my computer."

"Yes, sir," Brian replied as he watched the Director walk away.


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>It was obvious Phil had known something was wrong. Waking up in such a disoriented state and being in Research Facility 9, they were two clues he couldn't easily overlook, but he'd kept his suspicions to himself. Maria was thankful for the pass. She knew he'd have questions, but she wasn't ready to provide him answers...at least not yet.<p>

She had essentially steamrolled procedure to get Agent Coulson back on active duty. The doctor had given her a perfect plan, allowing everyone to assume little to no blame if things went awry. It was hardly wise to have a cloned agent in the S.H.I.E.L.D ranks, as time would tell if there were any unforeseeable adverse effects, but she knew the truth, as well as Director Fury. Between the two of them they would hopefully be able to keep a watchful eye.

They were driving along a spit of crumbling road trying to make their way onto the main route back to Los Angeles. Maria had scheduled a pick-up flight to get them back to the hellicarrier. A situation was unraveling, but she was keeping mum, though there wasn't much to tell anyway. Director Fury was in the thick of things and she was carrying out a crucial side mission, but it was still less important all the same.

She finally came to a stop sign at the juncture to the two lane highway that would eventually take them through the San Gabriel Mountains. She let out a frustrated sigh as a large moving truck flew by and she knew they we about to spend longer than she planned puttering behind it. Turning onto the road they went on in silence, as Agent Coulson had cracked his window, seemly fascinated by his hand catching the wind. Suddenly the truck in front of them fishtailed as one of the tires blew. A frayed shred of black rubber sailed back and she couldn't stop it from grazing the windshield. She tried to stop, as the tires screeched, but the force of the impact altered the path of the vehicle. The back end went into a skid, sliding off the road, wheels sinking into the soft sand. Before Maria could compensate, the imbalance sent them spinning, corkscrewing across weeds and knocking over Joshua Trees. The front windshield exploded as the roof crunched under its own weight. The airbags had already deployed but they were tossed like ragdolls in their seats. Before they finally rolled to a stop Maria's world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Olympus...Loki was taken with the new information, as if a veil had been lifted. It was a place Loki never had any reason to entertain, hearing a boring reference here or there in relation to silly Midgard history, but with a unique series of events it suddenly stood startlingly obvious. It had always been there, hidden away by tiny clues. He couldn't help but be blinded by the possibilities. His desire was hinged on curiosity, though he was still driven to escape his fate on Asgard. An entire realm had been revealed to him and nothing, absolutely nothing would stop him from exploring it.<p>

"_Athos I cannot believe you have gone along with this_," Helen quietly stated as Loki approached the trio from Olympus.

Thor and Fury had expectantly stayed behind, no doubt to discuss his possible motives and intent. It was hardly his fault that they had such limited imaginations as to always foresee a single possibility. He played multiple avenues, snaking between good and bad like a second skin. He hardly felt it prudent to confine himself to a set parameter of morals. His inclination would always be to the set that served him best.

"_It was the right thing to do. We cannot leave these people with this mess. Lives have already been lost..._" Athos tried to defend his reasoning, "_Besides, there are other factors. Loki approached me with information and swore his silence was hinged on this request._"

Loki's conversation with Athos had eventually led to a singular request. He would keep the identity of their observer quiet if he was permitted passage to Olympus. Athos assumed after the brief segue to the silver orb that Loki's intentions were to investigate and he didn't bother to confirm or deny the idea. It was often wiser to abstain from declaring intentions. Loki had learned that lesson the hard way. Athos could keep his delusions. They gave him comfort, they made him amenable. Of course to his dismay, or perhaps expectation, Athos agreed with a sole condition that, if Loki truly knew the observer, they would agree to escort him, for he could not permit an outsider to navigate the realm alone. He could not volunteer any member of his party for it would amplify the risk of being caught. Athos had smiled triumphantly after presenting his counter offer, likely figuring he'd called Loki's bluff, but it would take more than a difficult woman to keep him from his goal. Apparently just as Agent Petras complained to be rid of him, he would not be rid of her. Ironic, yet equally frustrating, but Loki had taken the first step. He'd gone through the trouble of paving the way, telling Thor and Fury another story so that she could keep her precious identity intact. A move that he hoped would sway her into compliance. He would spin whatever web he had to.

Loki suddenly cleared his throat and everyone appeared startled as they turned around.

"Well, shall we get this over with," Loki smiled and no one in the group returned the sentiment.

The two women didn't bother to contain their glares as they regarded him. Their opinions were of little consequence however; his ego would not bruise over something so insignificant.

"You are a trite man to engage in instances of coercion," Pteloma quickly esteemed as she raised her shoulders, "Whatever you seek to accomplish will falter when the furies cast their vengeance. The plains of Olympus will not welcome your intrusion."

Loki would have laughed, but he didn't have time to nurse her hatred. He would not cower at threats. Instead he offered a reminder. It was based on enough truth that it came out harsh and unyielding, a pleasant side effect.

"It was my intent to help you, stave you the effort of further impediment into this realm, but if you wish to renege on your end of this deal I would be more than obliged to leave you to your own devices. I know your observer well. A secret I fully intended to keep and perhaps I still will. A few years of hide-and-seek may eventually merit you some form of information about them, but I suspect this is a game that you would not win, submitting to defeat and returning to Olympus none the wiser."

They all fell quiet. It was the sort of silence that hung after a scolding, torn between remorse and indignation.

"Pteloma didn't mean anything by her outburst. She just dislikes dealing with those she does not know," Athos tried to smooth over the situation, "I can assure you, despite her reservations, our deal still holds."

Loki passed Pteloma a glance. Her protest had nothing to do with disliking strangers. She disliked Loki - plain, simple, and clearly painted in her eyes. In some respects she reminded him of Thor. There was no mistaking she was built for battle with an intimidating stance and a musculature that verged away from feminine. He was curious how she got the long scar across her face, more so because he wondered what sort of match she'd make if their interaction resorted to blows.

"Come," Loki finally steered from their toxic dialogue, "Olympus waits..."

He started back towards the door and the posted S.H.I.E.L.D Agent stumbled to follow, but with one venomous glare he stopped her in her tracks, leaving them to continue on alone. Retracing his steps he devised a route through the steel maze of hallways. As he moved through the ship, alarm was apparent in everyone's eyes as they scurried out of the way. He was pleased to see they'd not forgotten his power, nor had they overlooked the very obvious fact that he was free of restraints and chaperones. With a smile he finally came upon the large door to Cargo 7 and Athos froze as he caught a glimpse through the narrow side windows.

"Karissa?" Athos declared as he hid to the side, "You have struck a deal which you cannot fulfill."

Loki raised a brow at the unexpected declaration. It had been clear during his brief sidebar with Athos that they had an observer on Midgard, though for whatever reason no one was aware who. He'd used the fact as leverage, hardly realizing the oddity of it all until now.

"You know her?" Loki finally inquired hoping his answer was no.

"Yes, though it has been a long time. I did not realize she had been sent here...I now understand why you claimed the observer would be difficult to find," Athos continued, "She will not agree to return with us and without her I cannot permit you passage..."

"I can be very persuasive," Loki whispered.

"Persuasion does not counter the greater issue," Athos mumbled as the door slid open.

Loki garnered a few concerned stares as he walked inside. He was vaguely hindered by what little Athos had revealed. He stared down Agent Karissa Petras, a spy for Olympus hiding in plain sight and knowing that had made all the difference. It had hardly been a leap to connect the dots. The object, the curious elements surrounding her, and the sudden unveiling of Olympus, they were all too coincidental to stand unrelated. So, as fortune would have it, he had been granted enough of the pieces to see it. He assumed others would put it together as well, eventually. Of course sometimes he placed too much on the small-minded masses around him with too narrow a vision to see the vast expanse of possibility in front of them.

She suddenly became aware of the inactivity around her so she glanced up. The look on her face was indescribable as she caught sight of them all. Dropping her shoulder's she backed away and for an instant Loki thought she was about to run, but instead she quickly made her way out of bustle of personnel and equipment, snaking towards a pile of crates collected in a corner of the large room. It was clear to them all that she intended them to follow and Loki did so with a narrow glare of suspicion cast in his eyes. He had a feeling things were about to go further awry.

As they all came to a stop behind the rather large pile of crates Karissa drew the trio aside. Though she addressed them in a hushed voice Loki could still make out what was being said. It was an ancient Midgard tongue, hardly a stretch to pick up, as it paled in complexity to several other languages used across the realms. Thor had been correct in his assumption, though it was just like his brother to ignore his intuition. It was an oversight that so commonly plagued him, always preferring to assume the best of people. Someday the paradigm would fall.

"_I tried to find a way to reestablish the link, but by the time I realized it was actually broken I was locked in a room, unable to fix it_," she stepped forward, almost pleading with the others, "_I will repair it as soon as I get a chance_."

"_Then you will not go back_?"

"_I will fix the link. There is no need for me to return. You know I cannot go back_."

Athos gave her an apologetic look, "_I fear your return has been sealed by another._"

"_What_?" she laughed, "_You know I cannot..._"

"_We should have absconded from this troublesome place the moment we arrived_," Pteloma complained as she crossed her arms, "_You would have eventually repaired the connection as if nothing happened, a minor breech in communication, and we would not have come across this vile man._"

It took Karissa a moment as she eventually followed Pteloma's gaze to Loki. Realization dawned on her immediately.

"So...share it. What manner of madness has he steered you into?" she questioned the others, knowing no doubt that his responses would be skewed.

It was wise on her part, but his answers usually steered to the desired results more quickly. Of course by desired he meant entirely in the direction of his own making.

"He bartered for passage to Olympus, no doubt to seek information about this silver orb from Teris," Athos announced.

"Oh I very much doubt," Karissa whispered as she looked to Loki, "So I am once again reduced to a pawn?"

"Did you really think I could see you as anything else?" Loki smiled and the others appeared clearly removed from the conversation as they passed confused glances between them.

She glared at him for a moment before resigning from the conversation, no doubt because she didn't like where it was heading.

"So you shall play host to his trickery?" she pressed as she finally addressed the others.

"No," Athos quietly admitted, "That task has fallen to you."

Karissa stood, confused, before realization spread across her features. She seemed one of the few to immediately suss out the line of his trickery. Of course it helped her greatly that she was apprised of more than most. It was an error that he unfortunately had no hand in remedying.

"No, absolutely not. I am not going anywhere," Karissa threw a temporary hurdle in his plans.

Loki's jaw clenched at her sudden declaration, but he remained calm in the face of the guests. It was hardly in his favor for them to see his cool and collected facade crack.

"If you could give us a moment of privacy..." Loki finally requested.

The trio went on to casually stroll in the opposite direction, taking pause to see if Karissa really wanted to be left alone. She was being difficult, but it was effort placed too late to intercede. Things had already been set in motion. He would not let them fall apart because she wasn't as homesick as he hoped.

"Whatever Athos agreed to, you would do best to forget it," she calmly stated upon approach.

"You know I've always despised this little planet. There's nothing on it worth the trouble," he began as he tilted his head slightly to the side, "This strange object made it faintly interesting, but you...well, you have opened the door to Olympus...I should thank you..."

"Olympus is not a play place and I am not something to move about as you please," she declared as her growing annoyance became more apparent in her voice.

"No..." he agreed as he straightened his posture, "I would not provoke something so equally dangerous."

The look on her face spoke volumes and as her lips pursed to speak she stopped herself and tersely pulled away. He'd offended her, which was a shame. It hadn't at all been his intent. If she gave in to the power inside her she would be such a force. Of course it was probably for the best that she wasn't. It might have made this exchange impossible.

"This effort to sway me in private is futile," she reaffirmed her stance.

Loki slowly smiled, a gentle tug at the corner of his lips as he decided for the sake of expediency he'd let her have her way, "Very well."

She was prepared with further protest, but her green eyes suddenly widened with surprise. Loki flashed a grin, letting her have her moment of victory. It would make the instant she toppled more satisfying because he was not one to be trifled with. He suddenly stepped forward and the abrupt movement sent her edging back, but she was stopped by a stack of crates.

"I think there is some manner of confusion," he finally began, "You see, this is not a request. I am not asking you to return to Olympus. The choice is how you want to return...of your own free will or of mine. One hypnotic whisper and my will becomes your will. Lead us down that path and I cannot promise you will like where my will leads you."

He could see the frightened tinge in her eyes. His threat was hollow, but she didn't know that. His time in Myrkr made the thought of tinkering in someone else's head nauseating. Not to mention his power over others was best kept to short durations. It was rather draining having to play puppeteer for very long.

"I don't believe..." she began, but he cut her off.

"Oh, but I think you do," he whispered as he let the hypnotic request take hold of her.

"I do believe you," she suddenly corrected in a dazed state that she abruptly snapped out of when the power subsided, "Why are you doing this? What could you possibly hope to gain?"

"Freedom..." he whispered before he had a chance to censor himself.

The utterance left him uncomfortable and somehow exposed so he quickly withdrew as if nothing happened.

"Shall we?" he asked and at her obvious hesitation he reminded her, "The only choice is how..."

"I really hate you," she mumbled as she walked forward.

"Hate is such a boring word. I would have thought by now my presence would have added more colorful forms of expression to your repertoire," he smiled as he fell in step behind her and they made their way towards their fellow travelers.

"I think we are ready to go," Loki announced and immediately Athos, Pteloma, and Helen turned to Karissa.

They didn't believe him, so with a faint shrug he turned to her as well.

"Yes, we are ready," Karissa eventually responded with such a forced smile that it almost seemed manic.

"Right..." Pteloma replied, passing a steely glare in Loki's general direction, "Helen, the traveler's stone..."

"How?" Athos whispered as the others appeared preoccupied.

"My powers of persuasion are renown, a force that few can avert," Loki admitted, as he edged on the side of modesty.

There was no reason to alert them to the full extent of his prowess. They'd figure it out eventually.

"If anyone discovers what we've done I will place every bit of blame at your feet," Pteloma announced to Athos and Loki as they all drew into a circle, clearly waiting for the two men to join.

Loki followed Athos with some degree of hesitation. He had an unpleasant thought that they were about to hold hands and sing songs. Helen carefully reached into her robes and produced a palm sized opal, engraved with markings he couldn't quite make out. She placed it on the ground between them. Then, as he had the misfortune of predicting, the women held hands, minus Karissa who stood with her arms crossed. Athos quickly joined them and then in turn stood expectantly beside them, eager for the remaining members to join and reluctantly they both did.

As they all held hands Loki tried to keep his snide comments to himself, but his attention was immediately drawn elsewhere. Within his grasp Karissa's delicate hand was shaking. Suddenly in a flash of white light he felt a pathway open and the magical roads to Olympus were finally revealed to him, snaking through the vast expanse of stars. Without hesitation he forever committed them to memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>As Thor appeared in the domed Bifrost he was immediately aware that something was wrong. Returning to Asgard had been a calculated risk, or so he believed. As his blue eyes traced the line of Einherjar flanking the perimeter he was having his doubts.<p>

"Thor..." Heimdall quietly began as his amber eyes swept the room, "You should not have returned...alone."

The simple statement conveyed everything. Thor instantly knew he was in trouble. It was not hard to devise that his father was furious, freeing Loki went against his word, but this degree was unexpected. Thor watched as several Einherjar surrounded him, defensive in stance because they were aware of whom they contended with.

"Thor Odinson," one of them finally spoke, "By order of the Allfather you are to be seized and escorted to him directly."

Thor's jaw clenched, but it was hardly worth scuffling with them. He wanted to see his father, what matter was it how he got there? Despite his attempts to belittle the situation he knew it mattered greatly. A Prince of Asgard escorted through the great halls by a drove of Einherjar. It was a feat more befitting Loki.

"This is absurd," Thor declared as he stared them down, "I will see my father of my own volition."

"Do not press them," Heimdall suddenly warned, a weariness descending on his features, "For unlike before I would be bound to stand against you."

Thor took a deep breath, dropping broad shoulders, "Such actions would be unwarranted. I am prepared to go."

As they crossed the Rainbow Bridge Thor tried to keep his ire at bay. A quarrel among them would only bring harm to loyal men who were merely carrying out their duty. He did not fault them and he did not fault his father. If roles were reversed he would act in much the same manner. There was an order to things and to sway from it was to invite chaos. He had not seen it at the time, but he was indeed succumbing to Loki's influence. It may not have been direct, but the correlation was still there.

They finally made it onto the main concourse leading to Valaskjálf. The treelined path was bustling with activity and upon his arrival all eyes discretely regarded him. The sight sent whispers through the masses, which would no doubt be on the tongue of every soul in the realm by evening. He suddenly caught sight of his mother. She had on a long gray cloak as she walked the opposite direction. Her movement was swift and she appeared keen to keep her identity shielded. His brow furrowed as he regarded her a second time.

"Mother?" he called with disbelief, though she did not hear him as she pressed forward towards the Rainbow Bridge.

He could think of no valid reason for her to go there. He shook his head, concluding that perhaps she was on a stroll to clear her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>He was Agent Phil Coulson. In his disoriented state it seemed odd that he continually had to remind himself of that truth. He <em>was<em> Agent Phil Coulson. Why would his brain ever allow him to suspect otherwise? Perhaps it was shock finally setting in. It was already muddling his senses with a rhythmic thumping in his ears and tightness across his chest.

Reaching down he pressed the button for the seat-belt and it released him with a heavy thud onto the crumpled roof. He crawled out his shattered window amid glass and debris. Suddenly he heard a faint moan and passed a glance back inside, realizing Maria Hill was unconscious, but seemingly alive. He shifted to move in and assist her, but dropped back to the sandy ground. The numb ringing, dull and constant, was coming from his arm. Where his right hand should have been there was nothing. He started to hyperventilate. It was the sight more than anything that drove him to panic. The severed stump washed with blood, a mangled mess of flesh and bone, which he now associated as his. He glanced around for the hand, but realized it was hardly important.

Rocking in place he tried to find his center and relative calm. Giving in to anxiety would hardly help his woes. Suddenly a tingle like sleeping nerves pricked across his skin. At first it was annoying, but it quickly transitioned into a discomforting sensation that left him gasping for breath. As he stared at the severed limb a translucent blue began to ooze from the end. After a few moments it mounded into the shape of a gumdrop before sending out tendrils, within seconds he was looking at an alien hand. Muscle from his forearm began to snake into the blue, constructing tissue and bone. Then washing across the surface his skin enclosed it all. Good as new, yet he was left more unsettled than when he had discovered it gone.

"Phil?" Maria's voice suddenly echoed out, cracking slightly as she drew in a labored breath.

"Yes, I'm here..." Phil announced as he leaned forward and peeked at her through his shattered window.

"Can you give me a hand? I can't find..." she trailed off as she pushed at the deflating airbag.

Phil crawled in, still trying to overcome his shock. He searched for her seat-belt and eventually helped her detach from her seat. He cradled her from hitting the ground as she was released and gently pulled her from the wreckage. She seemed worse off than him, but he assumed there was a rather curious explanation for that fact and it stemmed from whatever happened to his hand.

"Oh, thank you," she mumbled as he finally pulled her to sit in the sand some distance away from the vehicle, "Are you okay?"

"I..." Phil hesitated as he watched her dab a minor cut above her brow and passed a glance to his 'new' hand, "I'm good."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Street - South of Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>They were back on the road shortly after their run in and stuck in relative silence. The Asgardians were exploring the RV, intent that Midgard invented the most curious devices. A house on wheels served no real purpose after all, and no one could counter with an explanation. Darcy was sitting calmly in the passenger seat, occasionally passing glances in the rearview mirror at Jane. It was obvious that Thor was once again on Earth and, once again, he seemed unwilling to fulfill his promise to her.<p>

"So..." Luke began, "You didn't tell me you all knew Thor..."

"Yeah, funny story...Jane hit him with her car," Darcy explained in passing as she got up and made her way to the back.

"Um...usually that implies you're going to tell a story," Luke tried to get more out of her, but she was driven to another conversation that was quietly going on in Jane's head.

"Switch we me," Darcy announced forcing Erik to take her seat upfront.

"Are you ok?" she whispered as she took a seat beside Jane.

"I'm fine," Jane forced a smile.

"No you're not, but when you're ready to talk about it I'm here," Darcy stated as she drew Jane into a brief hug.

As they pulled back Jane's eyes gradually slid to Donald. It was clear that everything was becoming muddled and she didn't like it. Her world was supposed to be logical, not convoluted with relationships. Donald eventually felt her gaze and flashed a smile, but despite the gesture something seemed off in his stare.

"I want to yell at Thor for leaving and despite his promise to return; never actually returning," Jane finally whispered and Darcy understood, "But mostly I want answers..."

"Don't you worry when we find Thor, and we will find him, he is going to answer for everything..."

"No," Jane barely countered and it was clear she had returned her gaze to Donald, "The answers I want are for questions that should have been asked a long time ago..."

[] [] []

_The memory was neither good nor bad, as realistically memories are none of those things. It is later viewing, imposition of current circumstances and opinions, which taint the lens through which we reflect. The only thing that rang true was that it was a glimpse of a happier time, though the exact moment was anything but._

_ They were tangled beneath the covers, bodies intertwined as they held each other, blissfully content in the comfort of the embrace. They hadn't spoken for a while, not that anything needed to be said. Sometimes the peaceful solace of another's company is telling enough._

_ Donald was sleepily drunk, caught in a rare glimpse of lucidity before fading into dreams. It's the sort of time when truthful utterances emerge, unhindered by the censors we so often impose on ourselves._

_ "Marry me..." his voice came out husky and raw._

_ Jane froze as it toppled from his lips and she knew he now wished with every bone in his body that he had stopped it, but his wide-eyed stare couldn't undo it. She was rigid and quiet, such that nothing good would follow._

_ "What?" she finally asked as she lifted up onto her elbows to meet his eyes, "Why would you..."_

_ She didn't need to finish for him to understand. Her brown eyes were held in confusion as she tried to piece together exactly what was said._

_ "I'm sorry...It's just...I love you," he finally confessed._

_ He'd said it before. They both had. Three simple words imbued with so much meaning, but somehow this one was different._

_ "You know I can't get married. My work...my research..." she uttered the same excuse she always did, a series of factors that somehow played a pivotal role in every aspect of her life._

_ "Do you think I would force you to abandon it? I know how much it means to you."_

_ "You wouldn't make me," she whispered, "It would just happen..."_

_ He reached out and gently slid his hand beneath her jaw as his thumb brushed her cheek. She believed it completely and nothing he could say would change that. He wrapped his arms around her as they sunk back into the mattress. The conversation was over, though the ripple of that moment would alter the course of their entire relationship. It happened slowly at first, a quiet lull in their time together. Soon enough it would seep into other things, as priorities shifted and time drew them apart. Then one day she woke up and realized their lives were no longer in synch. She hadn't spoken to him in ages and at that point she didn't even know how to pick it up again. She was left with an empty feeling and a pile of old clothes, the only remnant of what they once shared._


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>Odin stood solemn in his private chamber. His mind was mulling over recent events. It appeared he had acted brash as well, sending off three souls to bring back Loki. If the resultant was violence, then Loki would garner the upper hand. He had faith in the abilities of Lady Sif and Volstagg, but there was no denying that Thor and Loki were equally formidable in their own way. It had been a grave mistake to overlook that fact and pass such hasty judgment, but the thought was left to idle as an Einherjar entered the room.<p>

"Allfather, Thor has returned," the Einherjar announced with a bow.

"Loki?" Odin questioned.

"Was not with him..."

Thor suddenly entered the room, annoyance clearly painted on his features, "Am I to be treated as a prisoner?"

"You will be treated as your actions dictate," Odin immediately replied as he waved the Einherjar away, "I see Loki is not with you. If he has betrayed you and you seek help to capture him I can offer no condolences. All my previous warnings were unheeded."

"No, he is assisting us," Thor responded, but even Odin could register the doubt in his voice.

He watched as Thor walked to the far side of the room, edging to the balcony overlooking the main square. There was no mistaking the uncertainty in his eyes; an inner turmoil was brewing inside him. Odin knew it was moments like these that fueled Thor's ever growing desire to stray from ascending the throne.

"I know I have gone against you," Thor suddenly began, "But I cannot throw him aside as easily as you have. Despite it all he is still my brother. The memories of our youth force me to believe that he cannot stay bound to such a dark path. Just as I faltered and managed to find my way again, I still believe there is good within him..."

Odin took in a deep breath, distressed by the assumption that his treatment of Loki came off so callous. His position would not afford him the display of emotions that really played through his head. Nothing about passing judgment over Loki had been easy. Frigga had maintained a similar facade, but he was not deaf to her pain and shed tears. They were all left in ruin, but he was assured never to let it show. It was a skill Thor would eventually have to master.

"Thor..." Odin finally beckoned, knowing that his anger over recent decisions still rumbled beneath the surface.

"It works, doesn't it?" Thor curiously threw the intended direction of the conversation as he turned around and crossed his arms.

"What works?" Odin puzzled, not following his inquiry.

"The dimensional gate to Olympus..."

Odin stared at Thor for some time, understanding that he had to tread carefully. He wasn't sure what brought about the strange shift in topic, but he had a feeling nothing good would come from it.

"From my brief time on Midgard much has been revealed to me," Thor added in lieu of the hanging silence.

Odin's gaze drifted to the view from the balcony. A copper statue stood in the large square, clearly aged with turquoise patina across the metal. It was a remnant of a time long passed, sitting strangely amid the glittering city of Asgard. Odin realized that whether Thor was ready or not he was about to be plunged into the role he so often fought against.

"You would find yourself in receipt of this information upon ascending the throne so I feel no bounds would be broken if it is imparted sooner," Odin began and the statement drew Thor's attention, "Follow me..."

Without hesitation Odin walked out of the room, weaving through the halls towards the Vault. He could hear Thor's heavy footsteps behind him and both their movements echoed harsh against the empty corridors. When Odin finally reached the door he acknowledged the Einherjar standing guard. He descended the narrow stairs to the walkways over onyx pools of water. When he finally reached the metal curtain wall that once hid the Destroyer he waved it away. The interlocking grid slowly disappeared revealing a casket like niche with smooth monolith walls.

"Within the Vault is a secret chamber which holds a series of texts, among other things. I have read them. My father read them, as did his father, and his father before him. You too shall read them. It is knowledge that is too valuable to be lost, but too sensitive to fall into the wrong hands. It is a secret I have kept and now you shall keep it too."

Odin finally came to a stop near the back wall. He slid his hand across the smooth surface. It was cool to the touch and entirely inconspicuous, but then that was always the intent. His hand eventually skimmed a small area of warmth and with little effort he pressed his weight against it. A circular section slowly receded, clicking into place and eventually exposing a narrow door. He stepped inside the tiny room, flipping on a small lamp to reveal walls lined with shelves, which were littered with books and strange objects. Each item was there for a reason and Odin could name each one, including the burden of danger they posed. He wandered for a moment, trying to find...he paused with a smile as he removed a plain leather bound book from a pile of others. It was unremarkable, but then the most extraordinary things often came in unassuming packages. He flipped it open to reveal a detailed drawing of Zeus, rendered in black and white. He handed it to Thor, who slowly accepted it and began to leaf through the browning pages.

"You see, I have known for some time that the dimensional gate to Olympus was once a functioning portal. Olympus was a thriving civilization when we were but in our infancy. Zeus and his Olympians forged a great legacy before ours even began. I pity the fact that our ties were severed, though there was a grave and necessary reason. The details are vague, as both my memory and the account do not paint a clear picture, but darkness descended from the nether of space. Their Oracle foresaw its spread, consuming everything, starting with Olympus itself. That's when it happened. They sacrificed themselves to stop it, closing off the gates and severing all ties to the Realms. The events that happened beyond that moment, only they know. We, however, assumed the worst, that the darkness had destroyed them and it was now contained on the plains of Olympus. A decision was made to erase them, every mention, every memory, in the hopes that the darkness would never be unleashed again. Apparently they managed to survive, though the cost of that survival was no doubt great."

"If they have won why must they continue this isolation?

"I do not know..." Odin replied in earnest, but he ventured to share his suspicions, "If they did win I must believe it was done at a grave cost. Zeus and his Olympians no doubt threw themselves into the path of the violent storm hoping to stave its destruction. I fear Olympus may be but a glimmer of its former self."

"What condition do you think the realm in? Will danger be present?"

Odin regarded Thor with a narrow gaze. The questions were too specific and the concern in Thor's voice too real.

"What matter is it? The plains of Olympus are not open to you or I..."

"No, but they are open to Loki. He travels there now."

"Loki is there?" Odin suddenly drew enraged.

Thor appeared poised to explain, but Odin stopped him because there was no excuse that could make Loki's travel justified, "You know, as well as I, that once he has seen a door he can find others. The realm of Olympus will never again be closed to him. Do you have any idea the implications?"

"Loki was better positioned to carry out the task and I must return to Midgard for the object still..."

"No," Odin immediately interrupted, "You orchestrated this and now you will watch it play out. There is doubt in your heart. I can hear it in your voice. I can see it in your eyes. You should have listened to that pang before recklessly springing Loki from his prison. Everyone seems to believe that his stray into evil deeds was a misguided attempt to seek purpose. I am not so convinced. He is a thing of lies and mischief, two traits which make troubling bedfellows for those with darkened hearts."

"Father, you cannot do this," Thor pressed.

"I can and I will. I thought by now this truth would be clear to you, but I can see that this is one lesson that you will have to learn the hard way."

"But the threat on Midgard still persists, if it should enact further destruction..."

"Loki will save them," Odin stated, fully aware if resounded with lies, "That is what you hoped. You have made your bed and now you must lie in it. I will stand for no more of these reckless attempts at gallantry. I strove to rid you of them with your exile to Midgard, but clearly it is a habit too ingrained to break. If there is to be any action at all, we must proceed with caution and under a carefully crafted plan."

"I will assist you then..."

"You have done enough," Odin declared for he was truly disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Heimdall stood, for the first time since this ordeal, at his post alone. He wondered if his sanctum would soon again be crowded with Einherjar, but he knew the answer already. They would remain until the true reason for their presence returned. He once again cast his amber eyes to the stars, finding Midgard instinctually. He froze, realizing immediately that Loki's presence was not there. He skimmed the realms, searching for any sign, but Loki had somehow found a place clouded from his vision. Heimdall struggled to grapple with the implications. Footsteps suddenly tore him from his discovery and for the first time in his recent memory Frigga graced the Bifrost. He bowed at her approach, though he was unable to contain his surprise at her arrival. She drew to a halt as her long gray cloak billowed behind her.<p>

"My Queen," he acknowledged as he straightened, "What brings you to these halls?"

"Heimdall," she replied with a sad sort of smile as she placed her hand on his forearm, "I know you have already risked so much, but I fear I must request of you further. I must ask that you place your uru sword and step outside for I have a task of grave importance."

Heimdall's brow quirked as he considered what could drive her to such lengths, "You should know my Queen, Thor has returned. He was escorted to the Allfather just moments ago."

"Thor does not need my help," she admitted, "My actions are driven to assist Loki."

His shock must have spread to his features for she abruptly dove into explanation.

"When Thor faltered we punished him with second chances. When Loki does the same we condemn him to darkness. I find that to be a sad statement upon us all. It shames me that I have stayed an observer for so long. As a mother I failed in my duties. I will fail no more."

Heimdall nodded his head as she spoke. He knew the real question that many would counter was whether Loki deserved a second chance at all. Loki's actions had led to countless deaths on Midgard; then again Thor's had similarly littered the ice fields of Jotunheim. Were the lives of humans held in greater esteem than those of giants? He did not have the answer. It was not his place.

"You should also know then that I cannot find Loki..." he regretted to inform her.

"No one can..." she quietly commented, "He is lost himself."

There was a deeper truth in her words. The quiet Prince, that used to on occasion breech the halls of the Bifrost with questions about the other realms and the gateways that connected them, had indeed been lost. Heimdall never knew him well, but their brief encounters always left him drawn into intellectual pondering about the world around him. It was that disconnect between memory and actions that made Heimdall weary to cast his judgment. How could he judge that which he did not know? That was perhaps the shame that drove Frigga to action, for she knew Loki, she knew him better than them all.

"As Queen I cannot deny your request..."

"I would not force you," she suddenly reneged with apology apparent in her eyes.

"But as a friend you would not have to," Heimdall finished.

"Thank you," she smiled, understanding immediately.

Pulling away he drew his heavy uru sword from its sheath and slid it into the Bifrost pedestal. With a deep breath he turned and offered Frigga another bow. He walked without guilt to the beginning of the Rainbow Bridge. The glittering road started just beyond the Bifrost door. The unmistakable sound of the dimensional gate cracking to life echoed behind him. Then there was nothing, a moment of silence to the second time that day that he'd gone against the will of the Allfather.

* * *

><p><strong>Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Mareen had seen everything in her side mirror as the tire blew apart and crashed into the car behind them. Within seconds the impact sent it rolling across the desert. She felt panic in her chest as she knew people were inside.<p>

"Calvin! Calvin, stop the truck," she cried as she hit her hands on the dashboard.

"What?" he barked and she realized he'd flipped off his hearing aid.

"Stop the truck," she yelled as she leaned in, frustrated to discover she'd been talking at him for two hours and he hadn't heard a word.

As it came to a halt she climbed out of the truck and quickly walked towards the devastating scene. Debris was strewn everywhere. Bits of glass and mangled metal created a path to the crumpled vehicle resting just off the road. A cloud of thin white smoke rose from the engine, or what was left of it, as she heard what sounded like steam and dribbling fluids.

"Calvin, go get the cellphone..." she called back as she heard his door open and his distinct shuffle across the pavement.

"Packed it in a box," he barked in response.

"What'd you go and do that for?"

"Damn thing's always beeping at me about the battery," he grumbled, "I told ya when we bought it I'd be the one who'd have to deal with it, but no...You insisted you could take a class at the senior center to figure out how to use it..."

"Well, there's no need to get snappy with me mister..." Mareen remarked as she came up to two survivors sitting on the sandy ground, "Oh thank heavens."

She smiled as she approached them, grateful that none of them appeared hurt. She knelt down as best she could. The arthritis in her knees made her range of motion limited.

"I'm sorry we don't have a cellphone to call for help and I haven't seen anyone on this road in a while. Are you all alright?"

"It's fine. We're fine," the woman suddenly announced as she tried to stand, but was clearly still dizzy from her head injury, "We have a radio in the glove box. If you'd just be so kind as to get it..."

"Of course dearie..." Mareen smiled as she quickly went back to the vehicle.

Hesitantly reaching through the shattered passenger window she pushed aside the airbag and opened the glove box. As it was upside-down the contents spilled out and she immediately caught sight of a firearm. She let out a gasp and she tried to push it aside to grab the black walkie-talkie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's mine...forgot that was in there," the man in a well pressed suit announced as he came up behind Mareen.

Reluctantly she grabbed both and handed them to him. As she studied him she realized for the first time that the man didn't look like he'd been involved in an accident at all. It was really rather odd.

"Don't mind my wife. She has a weak constitution," Calvin announced as he dropped in on the conversation, "Can't tell her anything about 'Nam without her trying to shush me up."

"Calvin, that was one time and you were telling your war stories in front of the grandkids. Those youngins do not need that in their heads. You know after you let Timmy watch that darn war movie he had nightmares for weeks."

"Well, when I was his age I had my boots on the ground, defending this country."

"Calvin, when you were six you did no such thing..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa had always assumed she'd never see the great towering summit of Olympus again. The pinnacle of the mountain jutted sharply into the clouds and crested high above them. The dark stone was occasionally dotted with lush trees, gnarled and twisted as they grew at such extreme heights. The great marble halls of the Olympians stood at the top, remnants of a greater time. Beneath the mountain were rolling green hills and lush valleys as far as the eye could see, of course they were fractured. Great riffs in the land divided the realm, torn apart by strife and time. One was avoidable, the other inevitable, but together they were a force that could not be overcome. Whole areas were completely isolated by chasms, having been lost and unexplored for centuries.<p>

They appeared in the center of a white marble pavilion with a circular colonnade wrapping an intricately carved stone platform. It stood isolated on an outcrop of flat land before the final rise to the main city. Overgrown thicket sheltered it and washed the horizon in lush greenery, but it was deceptive as it masked the severe drop just a few steps beyond. The small structure was the gateway to the halls of Mount Olympus back on Earth, buried deep within the mountainside and part of the great mythos of Greek Mythology, though the gate hadn't sent people there in ages, as the calibration was off. The destination now was entirely random, which insured its selective use. There were enough vast bodies of water and hostile terrains to make it a perilous trip.

Everyone immediately released hands and Karissa hoped no one had taken notice of her trembling. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate she couldn't get it to stop. There was no immediate danger on Olympus, aside from the turbulence of day-to-day life. Her fear was grounded in memories. She immersed herself so far into her new life, hoping to erase them. She was Agent Karissa Petras of S.H.I.E.L.D, but it was unsettling to find her efforts had somehow worked to draw her back.

"We will inform the Council of your troubles and your intent to repair the signal, but you must find answers and return as quickly as possible. Nothing good will come if he is discovered," Athos suddenly announced as Helen stepped forward and took the round opal from a perfectly sized indention in the stone.

They all regarded her for a moment before turning to leave. She still couldn't understand why they had folded, catering to Loki's infernal request. There was no reason to be there... The thought slowly left her as a vivid recollection of the destroyed base camp emerged, the blackened soot, the screams. She closed her eyes knowing she was exactly where she needed to be, but not necessarily pleased by it.

As she opened her eyes her gaze drifted to Loki. He was casually walking in a circle examining everything around him with a strange sort of smile on his face. This was all his doing and she found her mind shifting once again to anger. He'd never understand, how could he? He was a siren, beautifully deadly, singing the exact song that everyone needed to hear. He was luring everyone to doom and destruction, but he didn't care because it was all for his benefit.

"Is this what you wanted?" she suddenly demanded.

He slowly strolled to a stop and turned towards her, "Yes, it is..."

"Well then, I suppose now you may trounce about as you please. The main footpath down from the mountain is just ahead," she suggested as she pointed towards the overgrown brush in the direction the others had gone.

"Well, actually, I was thinking it might be better to trace down this Teris character at the science enclave and seeing as I don't know where that is..."

"What?" she barely managed to whisper, "I do not understand you. You're everywhere and nowhere...One minute you're charming. The next you're threatening. Do you mean to be helpful or is your goal to leave?"

"Why must I choose?" he questioned with a raised brow before digressing with a sly smile, "Do you really find me charming?"

"What? That's not the point..."

"Isn't it? I would say the same of you. The power of perspective really is a singularly viewed attribute. Moments ago you professed your hatred, now you admit my charms," he stated before he voice dropped to a whisper, "There's nothing wrong with a little inconsistency."

"The only thing here that's inconsistent is you," she quickly gave protest.

He grinned and it was fairly obvious that they had reached an impasse because it was an argument he'd already won. She was behaving just as erratically. Hers, however, was derived from dealing with him. It wasn't entirely true, but she was sticking with it.

"Before we continue let me make this clear," she began as she leaned forward and Loki seemed willing to give her his complete attention as he still held his smirk, "I do not care what power you have or what purpose you serve. I am not a pawn or a puppet. I am a person and I will not be manipulated for your own agenda."

"Well, since we're resorting to honestly," Loki casually declared, "I would not force you, threaten perhaps, but never force."

"Is there a difference?" Karissa laughed, hardly seeing that there was.

"Yes, yes there is," Loki's voice drew serious as he stared off, caught in a thought perhaps, "And to press further, I think your essence was wasted on you. All that power at your fingertips and you resign yourself to such a benign life, tolling away on Midgard."

"As oppose to what?" she responded, growing defensive at the sudden shift in topic.

"Finding out what power is harnessed inside you. Scouring books, using everything at your disposal to unlock it," he suddenly suggested, "The silver orb is clearly of the same power, yet I believe your only interest is to destroy it."

She dropped her shoulders and met his intense stare. Just like that the tone had changed and the conversation shifted. It was only a matter of time before he inquired again about her abilities, having kept his opinions to himself when she first revealed them. He was incessant and unyielding. Traits she was often able to respect, but not when aimed at her. She was under no delusions; whatever fascination Loki had was purely driven by self-interests. It was the type of man he'd already shown himself to be. Though recent dialogue was leading her to believe that she didn't know what type of man he was at all. It seemed he didn't even have an inkling himself.

"I should not wish to unlock that secret. I think what is unknown is perhaps best left unknown," she finally replied.

"From others maybe, but not from you."

"Especially from me," she corrected.

"But what could be more important than finding out what power is at your fingertips?"

"To what end?" she bluntly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"That's just it..." Loki replied with an amused smile as his green eyes studied her face, "If done correctly, there is no end."

With a knowing sort of grin painting his features he pushed passed her and made his way through the thick brush. She followed him as he found his way to the cobbled path. His hands slowly clasped together behind his back as he strolled ahead of her. She came to a stop and watched him. There was no doubt in her mind that he was aware of the seed he'd planted in her head. Now she was curious and she feared it would only continue to grow.

"And what would you do if you had this power harnessed inside you?" she suddenly called, uncertain what compelled her to inquire.

He stopped in his tracks as she proposed the question. At first she wasn't certain he was obliged to answer, but he gradually pivoted on his heel as he turned to stare her down. Even before he spoke she could tell she would not like his coming reply. There was a dark glimmer in his eyes, a touch of untamed madness beneath the surface of his poised facade.

"I would render the realms to dust," he stated without a waiver or regret, as a startling edge hardened his tone.

She couldn't tell if he was serious or just attempting to be shocking, but either seemed plausible. She could have remarked on any number of things. The sheer implication of his desire was upsetting. Places, people, entire worlds reduced to fine ash. There was nothing glorious about the aftermath of such needless destruction. She knew first hand...

"That sounds lonely..." she finally said and it was the strangest opinion she could have voiced, but it was the only one that emerged.

He seemed to flinch, but as quickly as it happened he turned and pressed on. She was left quietly disturbed by the exchange, yet somehow poised with questions.

[] [] []

_ The entrance to Psychro, the birthplace of Zeus, was nestled at the bottom of Mount Olympus. It was hardly remarkable, as it appeared to be merely a jagged opening in the deep brown rock of the mountainside. There was no foliage around it and two pyres burned, flanking the entrance and lit by the ever glowing promethean flame. It was not heavily guarded, for it was considered a grave insult to enter outside the date of your awakening._

_ The awakening was considered a birthright for all children of Olympus. It was the one day that they were permitted to enter the great cave and discover their destiny. The hope was that a portion of the latent energy inside would choose to bind with them, forever granting them alignment with one of the great halls of the Twelve Olympians and permitting them to dwell with the heroes on Mount Olympus. Those who returned from the sanctum without an essence merely became skilled laborers, which were valuable pursuits, but hardly as noble._

_ This day marked the date of Karissa's awakening. She was still fairly young and stood small amid the masters of ceremony. They had formed a circle around her and were chanting softly in forgotten tongues. She was frightened and, unlike her counterparts, she had no desire to go inside. Her mother and father had not received essences so they'd taken up a trade. It was their hope that she would obtain one, a reflection of their own dreams. However, she knew that if she was granted an essence she would be taken from them forever. As the chanting drew to a close the head of ceremony came forward and took her hand. She withdrew before he could grab it._

_ "I don't want to go inside..." she softly whispered as her green eyes traced to the dark opening._

_ "Nonsense child," the head of ceremony replied in frustration as he snatched her hand, "This is the date of your awakening. You must go inside."_

_ "On who's authority?" she inquired as she stared up at him from the threshold of the cave._

_ He looked at her strangely and nudged her forward, "Don't ask questions for which you know there are no answers."_

_ She stumbled slightly as she headed into the darkness. Part of her feared it would go on forever, but suddenly she caught sight of a faint bluish glow. She pushed forward, though part of her did not wish to bask in it. As she rounded a bend in the tunnel she came to a halt as she stared at an enormous cavern. The entire ceiling was bathed in hues of vibrant blue. Jagged formations jutted from above, dipped in ombre as they faded from blue to a faint hint of lavender. Tall spires of stone reached from the ground, yellow and crested with orange. A massive pool stood like glass in the center of the cave, bathed with light from the wash of colors all around it. The longer she stood the more alive everything became as the colors began to flicker and wisps of every shade mingled through the air._

_ "Do not be afraid child," a chorus of voices suddenly echoed through the chamber, "Come closer."_

_ She did not want to, but something about their tone lulled her forward. Eventually her foot slipped into the water, cool and rippling against her skin. Even as she came to a stop in the center of the pool it never reached a depth beyond her ankles. Gradually the surface calmed and she was left waiting._

_ "After every fall there must be a rise..." the chorus of voices rang out._

_ Her eyes fluttered and she suddenly felt extremely sleepy. Without warning she swayed and fell into blackness before her tiny frame toppled into the pool. Perhaps it was the splash of water that brought her to, but when she arose she was drenched. As she tried to wring out the beige fabric of her peplos that clung heavy against her skin she realized the cave had changed. The colorful display was gone and she was now standing in a dull gray cavern, dimly lit and mildly musty. Frightened by the discovery she turned and ran, her tiny legs carrying her as fast as they could manage. As she emerged from Psychro she shielded her eyes from the harsh sunlight._

_ "We thought you were lost," the head of ceremony commented as he came forward to help her._

_ "What? Why would you think me lost?" she asked and as she glanced herself over she noticed her wet dress was now covered with dirt she'd kicked up as she fled._

_ "Child, the day is done. The suns are now setting."_

_ She glanced out at the horizon realizing he was in fact correct, "But..."_

_ Before she could continue he ushered her into the circle in an attempt to finish the long delayed ceremony. One-by-one the masters of ceremony joined hands and closed their eyes. The chant from that morning began again and she watched it unfold with youthful confusion._

_ "She has not been gifted with an essence," the head of ceremony quietly announced as the chanting halted._


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong>Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>It all happened in a blur as helicopters and men in black suits descended on them like a scene out of the movies. It was a top notch operation they were running and Calvin watched in awe. Within the hour he was left with his wife as they both stood in the middle of the cleared scene. The only remnants of the horrible wreck were bits of metal and scattered puddles of vehicle fluids staining the dusty soil. Mareen was wandering around in a state of shock, no doubt taking everything in because this event would be the source of gossip for all her social gatherings for years to come.<p>

"Calvin?" she suddenly called out and with a huff he shuffled over.

"What?" he barked back.

He stared at his wife as she appeared fixated on a gnarly bush. He let out a sigh, unwilling to entertain his wife's interest in local fauna, though why she'd fixated on the ugliest damn plant was beyond him.

"Yes, it's sage. It's everywhere. We're in the desert..." he stated as he tossed his hands in the air.

"No, look," she commented again, though this time she pushed aside one of the branches.

After observing her for a moment longer his gaze shifted to follow hers. Sitting at the base of the parched plant was a pale hand, mangled at the wrist. It was clearly male, but beyond that he couldn't gauge. Mareen was beginning to turn green so he pulled her hand away to allow the branch to hide it from their view.

"Was anyone missing a hand?" Calvin pondered out loud as he tried to recall the details of their recent ordeal.

"Oh heaven's no," Mareen wailed, "I would have fainted if they were..."

Even with his shifty memory he knew that much was true. He'd of been useless if she toppled over and then he would have heard about his lapse in chivalry until the day his cholesterol ridden ticker finally did him in.

"This is trouble we don't need. Just toss some dirt over it," Calvin responded as he pushed around the sand with his orthopedic shoe, "You know when I was in 'Nam we ran into body parts everywhere. Nothing to get worked up over..."

"I swear..." Mareen stared at him blankly and then barged on, fully intent that he shouldn't get the chance to finish his story, "They looked so nice too..."

"What are you babbling on about?"

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious..." Mareen declared and with his unchanged look of boredom she continued, "They're serial killers. You know I was watching the television the other day and, what's the name of that crime drama I love so much, oh, well you know...anyway, there was this lovely looking couple that went on this spree chopping people up..."

Calvin discretely flipped off his hearing aid and fell into a series of interested nods as they headed back towards the moving truck. Suddenly Mareen reached out and turned it back on despite his attempts to swat her away.

"I'm on to you mister..." she announced and he knew he was about to get an earful.

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor was pacing around his private bedchambers. He had been confined there like a child, escorted and told to remain. His only saving grace from the sullen confines of the city dungeon was his station, though the consideration had hardly played a factor in Loki's accommodations. His father was on mission, intent to right a perceived wrong. It was infuriating and he could only speculate how events would unfold on Midgard if he failed to return.<p>

"My you look out of sorts," a voice suddenly commented from the door.

Thor looked up, briefly startled, to see Hogun and Fandral standing just beyond the frame. Fandral stood in green and ivory finery, always looking ready for festivities because, as he usually put it, the maidens loved a well-dressed hero. He also had strong opinions about how dashing he looked in a mossy shade of green, subtleties Thor had no interest in. Hogun remained just behind, solemn and alert, as he surveyed the room. Hardly as pronounced as the other Warriors Three his ability to remain in silence merely mirrored his aptitude with a blade.

"Of course I am," Thor declared, "My father is being unreasonable..."

"Yes, he's been that way a lot recently," Fandral continued with an exasperated sigh.

Thor appeared puzzled and when Fandral kept mum Hogun reluctantly piped in.

"The Allfather banished Lady Sif, Volstagg, and an Einherjar to Midgard. They aren't permitted to return until they have seized Loki."

"That's absurd Loki is..." Thor paused realizing the truth he was about to declare, further exposing the existence of Olympus.

Both Hogun and Fandral stood ready for him to finish and as he trailed off they passed each other a curious lift of their brow. They had all been friends for long enough to register when something was amiss. Thor could only hope they would grant him leeway to skirt around the matter for a little longer.

"Loki is...far too dangerous for them to stand against," Thor verged on the side of caution, unwilling to enrage his father further, though if circumstances on Midgard persisted he could hardly hold to secrecy.

"Loki is scarcely as formidable as them in battle. He always would bow out of sparring challenges," Fandral scoffed, never one to put much in magical means.

"Just because he does not spar with us does not mean he has not spent time perfecting his craft. His weapon is of the mind and I should think his proficiency now deadly," Hogun quietly commented.

"You are correct. Having stood against Loki I can attest that it is foolish to underestimate him," Thor suddenly realized the conversation had strayed towards a possibility he was not willing to entertain, "However, it will not resort to that. Loki is assisting."

Both Fandral and Hogun passed reluctant glances, but kept their reservations to themselves. It was wise on their part. He was already at odds with his father. There was no need for them to be as well, especially considering the likelihood that he would have to prevail upon their assistance.

"I only wish I knew what was transpiring," Thor lamented, "I have promised to return to Midgard..."

"You know I could probably be of help..." Fandral suddenly announced as he did a turn around the room with a contemplative look on his face.

"I think father would catch on if you and Hogun started snooping about. It's hardly a secret that you both would work to assist me and I really don't want to see you in trouble as well."

"Perhaps I could enlist the help of another..." Fandral stated and Hogun shook his head, conveying the same sentiment as Thor.

"And how exactly do you propose to do that?"

"Thor," Fandral declared as he threw his arm over Thor's shoulder and flashed a charming grin, "You really shouldn't ask questions you don't wish to know the answers to."

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Director Fury was sitting in his office playing a camera feed from the interrogation room on his computer. He had been digging into Agent Petras past because, through circumstances not of his own making, he'd been sidelined.<p>

"Um...a...um...it's a medical alert necklace. My grandma left it when she was visiting," Agent Petra's voice stated on the screen, a crisp feed from the single mounted camera in the corner of the room.

Director Fury rewound it for a few seconds before pressing play again. He was stuck on an inaccuracy, uncertain how to interpret it.

"My grandma..."

He paused it immediately as he stared down at a small stack of papers on his desk. He'd received a full copy of Agent Petra's personnel file and he was fixated on a single sentence stating that she had zero family. The report was the most hodgepodge write-up he'd ever seen, with more holes than actual information. Suddenly a knock on his door pulled him from his ponderings.

"Come in," he called collapsing the video feed and closing the file.

An agent from the command center walked in and gave a curious glance over the room, "You asked me to let you know when Deputy Director Hill arrived on the helicarrier and to have her escorted to your office."

"Yes, yes, let her in."

As the agent stepped aside Maria Hill walked into the room looking like she'd just gone ten rounds for a title bout. She was covered with dust and had a white bandage across her forehead. Agent Coulson strolled into the room right behind her, looking his usual chipper self as he remained near the door. It was startling considering just that morning his fate had been sealed.

"Well, you look like shit," Director Fury announced as he looked her over, realizing his blunt observation was hardly sincere, but he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Thank you Director," Maria sarcastically replied, "You know just what to say to make a woman feel special..."

"You should feel special," Director Fury interjected, "Because I'm going to let you get some sleep. Of course this is so that you can take over for me so I can get some shut eye."

"Of course," she smiled.

"How's...um..." Director Fury quietly inquired as he passed a nod over to Agent Coulson.

"Good, but different," Maria whispered.

"Different? Why does everybody have to throw in something to spoil the mood? Leave your shady adjectives at home."

"It might just be wise to keep a watchful eye," Maria amended as she glanced back at Agent Coulson with a smile.

Director Fury drew smug, "Well apparently my eye can only do one thing at a time so you might have to pick up the slack."

Maria regarded him with a quirk of her brow, but he didn't bother to enlighten her. The last thing she needed before drifting off to sleep was the full rundown of everything that had happened. She could have a blissful moment of naivety before the world came crashing down, of course she wouldn't appreciate the oversight, but that really wasn't her call.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki had sensed it upon arrival. Something was off on the plains of Olympus. Even as he descended the summit on the cobblestone footpath the feeling never left. Every realm had residual energy, latent magic ebbing through the air, invisible to those that could not sense it. Even Midgard, as simple a place as it was, had a wisp of power just below the surface. Yet here he stood on Olympus in a startling void. To say it alarmed him belittled the feeling. Magic was part of his very being. So to find a place without it...<p>

Loki suddenly drew to a stop and moments later Karissa plowed into the back of him. He couldn't help but flash a smile. She was thinking, clearly drawn into a suggestive web he'd discreetly planted in the hopes of discovering the truth. There was magic missing, yet from her fingertips poured a startling power. He wanted answers and he had been put-off by the fact that she seemed keen to bask in her own ignorance.

"So what essences were your companions granted with?" he casually asked, knowing his prying would be unwelcomed.

"Pteloma serves the Temple of Athena..." she began to rattle off what seemed like an ingrained response.

"Yes, but what magic has their essence imbued them with?" he interrupted when it was clear she wasn't going to reveal the information he was after.

She stared at him, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, before offering a shrug.

"I don't know," she finally admitted and Loki's eyes narrowed sharply.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I have never been permitted on the summit, of Mount Olympus" she quietly conveyed as she moved around him and resumed their descent.

He turned and watched her then, realizing a fact he should have picked up on sooner. He knew nothing of the woman he'd ensnared into assisting him. She had crafted an elaborate persona, was frightened to return, reluctant to explore her powers, and tight-lipped on details. She was hiding something, beyond what he'd managed to uncover, and it was pivotal.

"There is a small village at the base of the summit," she suddenly called back, revealing the ease with which she could change the subject, "We should get there by nightfall and we can stay at the inn..."

"We should press on," Loki broke in, disenchanted by the idea.

"The science enclave is not welcoming to outsiders in the dark. I am staying at the inn. You can do as you like."

She didn't wait for a response as she pressed forward. Her reasoning was too sound to argue with. He conceivably had no grasp of the dangers Olympus presented. He followed her reluctantly down the winding path. His unease was founded in darkness and the thought of greeting it alone. Sleep had become a nightmarish state after his eternity in the blackened pit of Myrkr. He'd had enough of the endless night to last him a lifetime.

[] [] []

_In the darkness of Myrkr Loki toiled. Odin had tossed him into this place, unaware of the torturous reality of being condemned from shadow to shadow. How could he know? How could any of them know? They were shinning pillars of Asgard and he was nothing. He couldn't even cling to his true identity, a tiny ice giant with only the strength of magic at his fingertips. His dislike for his own kind was too ingrained in him to consider them kin anyway. Though that was not all the plagued him, for had it been he would have grappled with his fate more easily._

_To say his connection with the Other had merely vanished was to belittle his suffering. The Other had seeped in, a trickle of power here and a surge of power there, gradually tainting Loki's mind. He succumbed so far into madness that to simply be rid of it was impossible. The whispers of the Other were still there, trying to draw him back and when he wouldn't submit they changed, intent that before the link was completely severed Loki would be left as a shell, mind rotten and will broken. He had failed and for that he had to suffer. His ceaseless cries as he tossed on the dirt floor rang out to deft ears, echoing harshly through the black void. His mind was all he had and he lamented the idea of it being ripped from him._

_"Your magic will not save you in this place," he seethed as he shot bolts into the vast expanse, "The knowledge will still be gone. Nothing will stave it from seeping from your mind..."_

_"You will not break me..."_

_"You're already broken," he laughed, "You're talking to the darkness, screaming at shadows, arguing with something that isn't even there."_

_His black pit of a world became his fear, a place where everything that he wasn't grew to torment him and everything that he was abandoned him. Just on the brink of losing his battle the connection faded enough for him to plug it completely, but not before the damage had been done. He stayed in the void, numb and empty, trying to rebuild what was left of his fractured thoughts._

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Maria left Director Fury and Agent Coulson to their own devices, relishing in the idea of sleep more than she anticipated. It was only when she'd found herself relaxed against her mattress that she realized it wouldn't come. She was tossing in bed, even in the darkness and under the steady ache of her muscles she couldn't find sleep. Something had been troubling her since her visit to Research Facility 9. She couldn't place it, but it was there, a constant unease in the pit of her stomach. She finally sat up and flipped on the bedside lamp. The light washed the room, straining her already tired eyes. She reached out for the phone, not really certain what she hoped to accomplish, but knowing she needed to act.<p>

"Hello this is Deputy Director Hill. I need you to track down a current phone number for a previous S.H.I.E.L.D scientist by the name of Aki Yoshida."

"Yes, Deputy Director. If you'll please hold."

"Of course," she replied with a yawn.

Aki Yoshida had been one of the most heavily invested scientists involved in Project 2C. She got married a few years prior to its fruition and announced a pregnancy soon after it started. It was slated to be her last project with S.H.I.E.L.D so it received a special amount of attention. She was leaving the agency to start a family because the cloak and dagger aspect of her job was hardly conducive to kids. It had been a significant loss for S.H.I.E.L.D, but Aki remained in the scientific community signing on to spearhead a major research division for a private medical firm located in Japan.

"Deputy Director, your call will be forwarded momentarily."

"Thank you."

After a few rings the line was eventually picked up.

"Kon'nichiwa, kore wa Akidesu..."

"Hello Aki."

There was a brief pause and Maria considered expanding her reply, but apparently the connection was made before she could.

"Oh, Maria! It's so good to hear from you. How can I help you?"

"Maybe I just called to say hello..."

Aki laughed, knowing Maria too well for that to be a possibility, "You've called so something must be wrong."

"I wouldn't necessarily say wrong...I was hoping to pick your brain about Project 2C."

"You know all my notes were left with S.H.I.E.L.D. They should be logged in storage if you need to reference them."

"I know. I was just hoping you might remember. It would save me time and this is important."

"Alright. I make no promises..."

"Of course," she replied with a smile into the receiver, "Do you happen to recall any information about the base samples that we assembled for testing purposes?"

"Let me think...I know I called in some favors from a local private research facility to get them on such short notice..."

"Do you remember what type of biologic the DNA was extracted from?"

"Hmmm...you know I think it was some type of rodent, like a rat...no mice. It was taken from mice..."

"Thank you Aki. That's exactly what I needed to know."

"Of course Maria. You take care of yourself."

"You too Aki. Goodbye."

As Maria gently put the phone down she fell into a bit of a daze. She understood the implications of what she'd uncovered, but more importantly she had something tangible to explain the overwhelming unease that had plagued her about the activation of Project 2C. Every test sample they had replicated with the base DNA had, over time, reconstructed the living organism it was taken from. The rodent infestation had originated from the petri dishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Fields - Jotunheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Frigga could still recall the day Odin had brought Loki back from war, a tiny ice giant left for dead in the harsh winter wasteland. When Odin told her what he had done she was furious. How could he expect her to care for such a monstrous creation, born of the same blood of Laufey, who had left her husband maimed? But as Odin placed the small child in her arms and she stared down at his face, wide-eyed and smiling, her heart brimmed with love. He may not have been born from her womb, but the connection was real. He was their child and, however far he fell, that statement would always be true. She just needed Loki to believe it as well.<p>

She drew her heavy wool cloak closed around her frame as the cold torrents of wind ripped across the vast expanse of the ice fields on Jotunheim. After the death of Laufey the realm was thrown into chaos. With the leader disposed and a throne sitting empty, war erupted, but there were none with the power to claim control and unite the remaining ice giants. To say she was not welcome in these lands was hardly surprising, for the ice giants had been twice broken by conflict with Asgard. With a deep breath she pressed forward, feet sinking into the hard snow, as she made her way towards the jutting spires of ice in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>The silver orb hummed and there was an audible echo across the barren wasteland as the sound bounced off the energy field. It was a low and deep sort of noise like the rumble of quaking ground. Beneath the orb's massive spinning form, rows of creatures stood, still and ominous, statues of sleek metal. Suddenly a bolt of energy shot out, cracking like a whip from the silver orb to the soil. Chunks of earth and dust spewed forth from the impact creating a temporary brown haze. As the cloud of dirt settled another creature stood where once there was none, ridged and glowing like the others. And like the others waiting...<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 20**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Street - East of Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Erik sat quietly staring out the window at the dark tree line, which occasionally became aglow with a strange bluish pulse of light. He could only assume it was originating from the object and no one seemed prepared to discuss their impending arrival. They had made it further than he anticipated and were now broaching on the precipice of danger. It was strange how everyone had gleamed to silence, as if speaking would expose things they preferred left unsaid. Though he supposed in many instances that was actually the case.<p>

"Odd that you should all arrive to fight this object separately..." he abruptly stated, which was out of character because he normally felt comfortable in silence, but for some reason this time became an exception.

"Oh, we are not here because of the object," Lady Sif quickly corrected, "We have been tasked with returning Loki to Asgard."

Erik suddenly blanched and for a moment he wasn't certain he'd heard correctly. Had he escaped? Why had Asgard sent so few? A slew of questions bombarded him, but he couldn't produce a single utterance from his lips.

"I'm sorry did you say return Loki to Asgard?" Jane quickly inquired and he was thankful that she had the sense to press the matter when he could not, "Do you mean to tell me he's on Earth?"

"Yes, Thor freed him in the hopes of assisting..."

Erik wasn't able to overhear the rest of the conversation as he made a beeline for the tiny restroom. He lost what little he had in his stomach and eventually resorted to nervous dry heaves. When he'd finally calmed himself enough he went to the tiny corner sink to rinse out his mouth. Then before turning it off he splashed some of the cool water on his face, relishing the relief from his feverish panic. He griped the porcelain edge as he stared at himself in the mirror. He'd been forcing himself to forget it, but there's no erasing the thoughts of a god rushing through your head. Most of it had vanished, but pieces were still there, information he could live his entire life without knowing. He'd gone on sabbatical in an attempt to find some solace, but the scientist in him spurred his idle days to action as he began to put pen to paper, recording the incalculable information in his head before it slipped away completely. As he met his tired gaze he gained perspective, which he'd lost in his isolated existence. Some things weren't meant to be documented. Some things were best left in the shadows. He knew with chilling certainty that when this event was over and he was returned to the shelter of his home he would burn every last page, casting them to flames before they could be used for some awful purpose.

[] [] []

Jane didn't understand Thor's move to release his brother, but she was more shaken by Erik's sudden disappearance. Amid everything that was happening she'd forgotten about his ordeal. He seemed his usual self, but so quickly the illusion had fallen. His abrupt departure put a damper on the conversation as everyone fell back into awkward silence. She briefly made eye contact with Donald and he appeared genuinely alarmed.

"Is Erik okay?" Donald quietly inquired as he suddenly moved to sit beside her.

"I hope so," Jane commented, knowing she couldn't directly answer because she didn't really know, "He's had a tough time after..."

She trailed off realizing she couldn't reasonably finish her sentence without exposing S.H.I.E.L.D secrets. He appeared to understand, flashing a sympathetic smile. He moved to leave, but something stopped him as he idled nearby.

"You know you don't have to go to dinner. It was just a joke, playing on old memories."

"No," Jane replied a little too quickly, "I'd like to. When we have a moment it'd be nice to talk."

He nodded his head and walked back to where he'd been sitting before the exchange. Just like that everything fell back into uncomfortable silence and she realized she wanted nothing more than to be at the object, even if it meant standing at the doorstep of an unforeseeable threat.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>In unison the rows of sleek metal creatures began to march, a low rumble of the shaking earth built as each new line moved. Dust billowed in their wake, rising up and swirling like a gust of wind as they gained momentum to cross the barren expanse to the shield edge. As the first row came upon the barrier the one behind it fired a spray of energy. They rippled across the shield, disrupting it for long enough to grant them passage through it. One-by-one the rows emerged on the other side, vanishing into the overgrown forest. When a single row remained it stopped at the perimeter and slowly each creature turned back to continue surveying the inner sanctum of the shield, intent that the others would carry out their purpose.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cytinus Inn &amp; Tavern - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Ambrosia was sweeping up the wooden floors, intent that she should turn in early with the meager number of patrons that had finally trickled outside to return home. Running the establishment had fallen to her since her husband had recently taken ill. Occasionally she could hear him coughing from the back room. As she gathered together a pile of dirt the front door opened and she put aside her broom to flash a smile, but it was quickly dashed when she set eyes on the strange souls standing uncomfortably in the tavern. They both appeared peculiar in strange clothing and oddly out of sorts in each other's company.<p>

"Hestia welcomes you. What services do you seek?" Ambrosia finally conveyed her usual greeting.

"We would like a room," the man finally stated with a charming grin.

He was devilishly handsome with sweeping black hair and a twinkle in his green eyes, which meant he was trouble. She could spot a devious looking man a mile away; after all, she'd married one. Something in the eyes always gives them away.

The blonde woman quickly amended his request with a forced smiled, "Two...two rooms. Thank you."

"One is fine..." the man quickly corrected.

"No. Two rooms please."

Ambrosia suddenly cleared her throat as she eyed them both, "Are you sure you ought to be without a chaperone? Many virtues have been lost in circumstances far more innocent."

The woman flushed a shade of crimson while the man appeared to be contemplating what he'd just heard.

"Does she think I intend to ravage you?" he laughed and though he said it in jest there was a curious amount of amusement in his tone, "Though I do enjoy playing the part of the corrupter I do not think you are among my desired conquests."

"I'm not part of your desired conquests?" she laughed in return, "Believe me I have many worries when it comes to you, but that is not one of them..."

"Really? You worry about me, how sickeningly sentimental."

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

Ambrosia watched on with a faint smile on her face. They were obviously blissfully unaware of the tone their banter had taken.

"Here are your keys. We've only four rooms. Go up the stairs and I'm sure you can figure out the rest," she interrupted as she took out some keys from her apron and handed them each one, "And if two rooms turn into one I'll be none the wiser...though I've convey my duty bound warning."

The woman turned to her wide-eyed before quickly taking a key and heading up the stairs, clearly disturbed by the suggestion. It was hardly unheard of though. Given the location of the inn it so often served as a meeting point for those on Mount Olympus and those in the lower regions. If walls could talk hers would breed scandals. After a moment the man took the remaining key, though unlike his companion he ventured to sit amid the empty tavern.

"You've paid for a room, might I request that you retire to it," she stated, hoping the assertion would send him off so that she could retire to bed as well.

He stared at her as she finished and if looks could kill she would have met Hades that evening.

"I'm not yet tired," he eventually replied.

She could tell it was a lie. He was obviously exhausted, trying desperately to hold on to a wisp of consciousness. She would not have him falling asleep in one of the chairs like the village drunk so often did on his days off.

"The tavern is closed. I will not have you sitting in the dark. Go up to your room or get out."

He sat for a moment, genuinely contemplating both options. It was odd that he seriously considered them to be equal requests. Then without a word he stood and took to the stairs. She'd never in all her years seen someone take the steps so slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>Fandral stood inconspicuously near the door to the kitchen watching as the maids feverishly worked. He made sure to duck out of sight whenever Olvarda passed. The stout woman with solid gray hair and a no-nonsense glare, was a force of her own, having overseen the preparation of every meal since before Fandral was born. If Volstagg was around he could have offered her a distraction, pressing her to let him have an early sampling of the next meal, but alas his fellow adventurer was elsewhere. He wasn't much for sentiment, but he still couldn't help but lament the forced separation. The Warriors Three met every challenge together and together they would always overcome, even under the most insurmountable of odds.<p>

"Where is that silly girl? These dishes will not clean themselves..." Olvarda suddenly yelled as she marched about the room to a chorus of shrugs, "Ahhh...I'll find her myself. No one leaves until work is done."

"Yes, Olvarda..." several of the women stated before bursting into giggles once she'd left the room.

"Psst...Sanja..." Fandral tried to garner her attention.

She was a red haired maid with alabaster skin and a fanciful interest in battle scars. At the end of one fine night of festivities she'd had the pleasure of seeing all of his, not that many had managed to nick his nimble frame. Of course she'd ended up in a heap of trouble for missing out on the clean-up duties come evening end, but it was likely a lapse she'd endure again.

"No. I'm working. If Olvarda catches you here she'll throw a fit..." Sanja whispered as she dusted the flour from her hands as she edged towards the door to try to usher him out.

"Please, she won't catch me here," Fandral declared, knowing well enough that it was the truth, "We both know who she's searching for and she's going to have a time trying to find her. That new maid is probably sleeping in a garden bush or beneath the table in the great hall. Her ability to drift in the most improper of places is unmatched."

"Fine. One minute of my time is all you get," she caved as she followed Fandral into the hallway amid a slew of whispers from the other women.

Before he had a chance to say anything the idle gossip apparently swayed her, as it so often did with the fairer sex.

"I don't know what you're expecting of me...showing up six months later like nothing happened. I may be simple, but I'm not a fool," Sanja stated as she turned to walk away.

"How you wound me," Fandral declared as he quickly followed her, cutting off her retreat.

"There is not a woman on Asgard that could wound your ego. Besides if there was one you'd no doubt find a dozen more to nurse it back to health."

"What leads you to such baseless accusations?"

"Because as I recall I 'nursed' you rather well," Sanja shot back with a smile.

She'd caught him there. He couldn't argue against his own charisma. He flashed a sheepish grin as he brushed some wayward blonde strands from his brow.

"Yes my memory recalls our moments together rather fondly," he finally whispered as he played with the end of her braided hair as it snaked over her shoulder.

The intimacy of the act brought a flush of color to her face.

"Are your thoughts of me really so jaded?"

"Fine...what do you want? And if you say what I think you're going to say, by Odin I swear..." she trailed off at the hollow threat as she trembled from the sheer implication.

It was already clear that Fandral had wooed her once again. There wasn't a maiden in all of Asgard that could resist his inherit charms. He suddenly recalled Lady Sif's blistering remarks during their occasional flirtatious repartee. She could reject him with such delicate ease and it suddenly put him in a bit of a foul mood.

* * *

><p><strong>Secondary KPTV Headquarters - Portland, Oregon Evacuation Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Jim Pollack was sitting in his designated office area, though without walls it was hardly very private. They'd packed up and moved as much of the equipment as they could to set up a mobile headquarters in an abandoned storage warehouse they owned just outside the evacuation perimeter. It wasn't ideal, but with their headquarters abandoned it was the best they could do. The news must go on because it slows down for no one.<p>

"Um...sir...I think you should know a video feed was just uploaded to our remote network," a junior technician abruptly informed him as he went for another mug of bitter coffee. It was going to be a long night, maybe even a long week. There was no telling how far the situation could stretch out.

Jim cocked at brow at the news, trying to figure who'd be uploading at this hour. He'd sent most of his senior reporters off to get some sleep after the evening newscast. They'd reluctantly agreed to setup shop in a grouping of bunk beds at the other end of the warehouse after he'd given them an uplifting speech that preyed on their egos. They were the face of this city and this city looked to them in its hour of need. It was nonsense, but lot of them with their Type A personalities wouldn't budge without it.

"Show me," Jim finally stated as his took a swig of the steaming liquid before following the technician to their equipment area.

The young man took a seat at one of the computers and after a few keystrokes he brought up the video feed on one of the large monitors. At first the stream was blurry as a voice overshadowed the visuals.

_"This is Tina Henning reporting live from inside the evacuation zone..."_

Jim coughed up a mouthful of his coffee as he stared at the lopsided camera angle, which eventually sharpened enough to see it was framed on Tina. She looked like she'd seen better days. Between her mussed up appearance and her soiled clothing she could hardly be shown on-air. She also appeared to be hiding amid some large metal crates with a loud commotion going on around her.

"Was this taken with a cellphone?" Jim suddenly asked as the picture then panned out to a passing convoy of military vehicles.

"Um...let me check the embedded video tag...yes..."

_"As you can see I am at the heart of the ongoing operation...wait there appears to be an aircraft...I'm going to attempt to sneak on-board..."_

Suddenly the feed cut out and Jim squeezed the bridge of his nose. He had a headache and it was fueled by regret. He should have fired Tina when he had the chance. Now she was snooping around in military and S.H.I.E.L.D interests. He didn't know firsthand, but their sister station over in New York had hit a massive brick wall during the failed alien invasion. S.H.I.E.L.D had resources and the ability to whitewash any event. It was a nightmare for anyone attempting to cover the story.

"Keep an eye out for additional uploads," Jim reluctantly ordered.

"Do you want me to clean them up for airing?"

"No, not until I see them. I want to know if they're worth showing, but I also what to know if they're trouble."

Without waiting for a reply he headed back towards his makeshift office. He needed to type an official press release distancing the station from Tina Henning. She'd caused enough trouble already. He wasn't about to weather anymore, especially considering she wouldn't do the same for anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Cytinus Inn &amp; Tavern - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>A yell suddenly echoed through the inn and though it was alarming it still took Karissa a few moments to wake from her sleep. She stumbled from bed, pulling the linens with her as she wrapped them about her frame. Padding across the rough wood floor in her bare feet she cracked the door and peeked out into the hallway. The inn keeper was making her way up the stairs with a lantern and genuine worry painted over her wary features. The cry erupted again and Karissa's eyes traced to the door of Loki's bedchamber. There was no mistake the sound had come from within.<p>

"What's the matter with him?" the older woman whispered amid the ethereal glow of her lamp.

Karissa wasn't certain how to answer, but she knew Loki would hardly be grateful for the woman's concern, especially if it drew her to impose on him.

"Please return to sleep," Karissa finally said with a thankful smile, "I will ensure my companion is well..."

The woman gave her a suspicious stare before submitting to the request, "Alright, but if he keeps it up much longer I'm waking my husband. And he won't be happy about it"

With a nod, acknowledging the warning, she watched the woman slowly descend the staircase. Soon enough the creaks of her footsteps were all that echoed on as she proceeded back to her bedchambers. Karissa stood somber in the resulting darkness as her eyes slowly adjusted.

Another cry abruptly rang out, pressing her to action, though she was still reluctant to intrude. She knocked on the door, but when it garnered no response she reached for the handle. It merely jiggled in her hand as it was locked from the inside, not that she would have suspected otherwise. She closed her eyes, knowing what needed to be done, but not necessarily liking it. Dropping her barrier of control she focused on the handle cradled beneath her delicate fingers. Searing heat coursed through her hand as the latent energy sprung to life. Within seconds the metal crumbled beneath her grasp, sprinkling powdery debris onto the floor. Dusting the soot from her hand she easily forced the door with her shoulder. As she stumbled into the room she glanced about. The layout was similar to her room, but his window was facing the moons so its subtle glow washed across the furniture. Her eyes then transferred to Loki. Sleep captivated him with the darkest of dreams. In bed his chest glistened with a thin line of sweat as he rolled through the sheets, which had collected around his waist and tangled over his limbs. His form tossed as his body shook with a deep breath, another pained call escaping from his trembling lips. The beautiful pale smoothness of his flesh stood stark against the dark void of the bed as his black hair was strewn across the crumbled pillows. His strong hands slowly stretched their long fingers through the linens, grasping them for some measure of comfort from whatever plagued his sleep. As steadfast as she had been in her attempt to aid him she now felt a ping of discomfort having invaded his personal space. Tearing her eyes away she took a deep breath and inched forward. Hesitantly reaching out her hand she softly slid it across his shoulder. He let out a sigh and the muscles in his body relaxed as if for some reason her touch comforted him, though it more likely the sudden solace merely came from a reassuring presence.

"Loki," she called his name barely above a whisper as she jostled his shoulder.

She was about to say his name again when he let out a panicked gasp and bolted up in bed. Amid heavy breaths he glanced around, seemingly thrown by his present surroundings. Running his hands through his messy hair his eyes traced to Karissa. As if something clicked he froze, remaining perfectly still under the bluish wash of moonlight. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her and she felt the color drain from her face. His hand shot out and the same fingers that had kneaded the bedding now pressed beneath her jaw with a loose, but unbreakable grip. Her eyes widened as he drew her near.

"Speak of this to no one," he threatened and she shook her head.

As quickly as it happened he released her and she backed away from the edge of the bed. She shifted as she grappled with indecision, but soon decided to push through the awkwardness and continue with her initial intent. She knew he would find her presence an invasion, but it couldn't really be helped so there was no reason not to further intrude. Walking towards the dresser she turned on the small lamp, barely setting it high enough to compete with the moonlight. The warm yellow glow flooded the room and she stood for a moment with her back to Loki. She grabbed the carafe at the other end of the dresser and poured some water into one of the metal cups nearby. After placing it back down, she rested her hands on the smooth wood surface before taking the cup and offering it to Loki. He stared at it suspiciously before finally accepting the gesture. As she watched him take a sip she dropped her shoulders, defeated by her frustrating desire to suddenly help him. There was nothing she could do. Whatever tormented him was obviously a battle waged in private.

"We all have our demons," she quietly commented, "There is no shame in occasionally falling victim to them."

Before he could respond she moved away, not bothering to extinguish the lamp. Somehow she figured he could use the comfort of its warm glow. He studied her strangely as she turned back around.

"Sorry about the door," she commented as she gestured to the handle, "It won't lock now, but there's no need to worry, you won't be disturbed. I'll address the inn keeper about it in the morning."

Stepping out of the room she reached for the hole where the handle used to be and hooked her fingers through it.

"If you need anything..." she trailed off realizing it wasn't a necessary offer so she quickly corrected herself, "I'll see you in the morning."

Pulling the door closed she stood in the darkness of the hallway. Casting her eyes to the ceiling she shook her head determined to erase the image of him from her mind. With a roll of her neck she padded her way back to her room and quietly shut the door. As she slipped back into her bed she was dismayed to find the comfort of sleep unwilling to take her. She was tormented by the harrowing look Loki had as he threatened her. It was not the declaration or the anger in his words, but the fear in his eyes that shook her.

She tossed in her bed, eyes briefly fluttering open as she rolled to find a more comfortable position. Even with only an instant of sight she knew she'd seen a dark figure. Her eyes shot open, but before she had time to react she realized it was Loki. His pale features were clearly discernible, even in darkness. He sat on the floor, propped against the wall with his hair in further disarray as if he'd been similarly tossing to find slumber. He had troubled himself to appear more presentable, covering his once bare chest with a crumpled pair of green undergarments.

"Have you ever been betrayed by your own mind?" he suddenly asked as he stared off, "My solace has always been my mind. Material things are of no consequence; knowledge, reason, wit, magic, even if all else is taken they are always left. I counted on that fact, but in the darkness of Myrkr whispers plagued me. Another mind tinkered in my head, drawing me into agonizing despair. To be afraid of being alone with yourself, of being trapped with your own thoughts, what sort of fear is that? How do you overcome it?"

She studied him before slowly climbing from her bed, making her way towards him with nervous hesitation. He finally looked at her as she drew near and knelt before him. Even in the dark his eyes were piercing, but the sadness in them brought a pain to her chest. Without a word she took a seat beside him.

"My dreams betray me still..." he quietly whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter 21**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Agent Phil Coulson was standing in the middle of Cargo 7 with a strange sense of deja vu. Director Fury had given him a rundown of what was happening, but he could tell details were being omitted. He'd done it before so he knew the signs, a discrete mention here and a sudden jump in information there. Though it didn't explain why things weren't adding up. His memory for one had a bit of a gap. One minute he had gone in for a routine physical and the next he was in the middle of a disaster. He'd done the math. He was missing almost a month. Everyone was playing mum and at this point he wasn't sure if it was for his benefit or theirs. He knew well enough the delicate nature of both sides. He rolled his hand as he fell deeper into thought, recalling the freakish instance that gave him a new one. The more he was left to dwell on it the more his mind began to fog. He couldn't grasp them, but memories rested just below the surface. Some of them were his, but some of them weren't.<p>

_"My, my, what do we have here?"_ a voice suddenly whispered and Agent Coulson looked around.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked as a man in a white lab coat approached.

"No..." the science officer stated with a raised brow as he glanced curiously about.

"Of course not," Agent Coulson forced a smile, realizing that he may have just caught wind of another conversation, "What is it?"

The science officer adjusted his glasses as he began to shuffle through the papers in his hand.

"Well, originally we assumed that the electrical storm was a natural occurrence, a side effect of the object, but it appears to have stopped. Between the shield and the nighttime conditions surveillance has become a mess, but a recent flyby picked up this," he stated as he handed Agent Coulson a printout washed in a solid deep blue with masses of tiny white dots, "Those are energy signatures and they appear to be moving."

"How many?" Agent Coulson inquired as he eyed the drawing scale to get an idea of how much area the picture showed.

"I'm not sure. They might be the same energy as the shield because we're having trouble collecting readings, but I'd say a lot and they're covering ground quickly."

"How much is a lot?" Agent Coulson pressed as he glanced up, not keen on the vagueness of the quantity.

The scientist fell quiet as he once again shuffled through the additional photos before finally venturing to respond, "I'd say we need to form offensive and evacuation plans. Right now we're outnumbered..."

"Do those cover the entire perimeter of the object?"

"Yes, they do."

"Get these laid out. I want to see the full scan of the area," Agent Coulson immediately suggested before he gave pause to address a passing S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, "Get this photo to Director Fury. Tell him those are hostiles."

"Yes, sir," the Agent replied as he took the paper and headed out of Cargo 7.

[] [] []

Director Nick Fury was fairly exhausted and it was painfully clear that he was staying awake for no good reason. Nothing was happening...at least not really. It was frustrating because he was damn well sure something was supposed to be happening. He could feel it in his gut.

"Sir," Maria Hill abruptly tore him from his thoughts as she walked into his office.

She was in a crisp new uniform and she had cleaned herself up, though the bandage on her forehead still gave an indication of her recent ordeal. He might have thought she arrived to relieve him, but she hadn't left that long ago. It was even a slim amount of time for a power nap, not that a hour or so of shut eye really did anyone good. He usually woke up more groggy than before. He slid back his chair and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Why the hell aren't you sleeping? And why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like your answer?" he declared as he stood up, resounding like a broken record for making the observation again.

"There's something I need to speak with you about. It's concerning Agent Coulson."

"Yes, speaking of Agent Coulson..." he made a brief interlude, hoping to stave off her bad news for a just a moment longer, "I briefed him on everything that's been happening, well, almost. He's down at the new base camp overseeing operations. I have to say after being in an accident he seems a little too chipper, even for him."

"Well, that's great sir and I do agree, but...something has been bothering me about Project 2C. There was an incident at the lab while I was away...when the project was on ice...I couldn't place it until now..."

"Well spit it out," he pressed, not liking that Maria was dancing around the subject. She was usually straight forward so her reservations had him worried. She'd already voiced her protest about reactivating the project so any hiccups at this point were on his shoulders.

"I believe if Agent Coulson were to loose a part of himself we would find ourselves with another."

"I'm sorry, I'm tired and that was confusing..." he stated as he crossed his arms.

"Right...what I'm trying to say is that if Agent Coulson were to lose a finger he would get another one and his finger would get another Agent Coulson..."

"Come again?" he froze as he passed Maria a deadpan stare.

"Sir?" a voice suddenly drew his attention, though his reaction was delayed as he took in Maria's jarring revelation.

Director Fury let out a sigh as he turned to see a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent hovering at his door. It was more bad news. He could already tell as he studied the Agent's features.

"What is it?" he barked, hardly able to contain his frustration. Things seemed to be happening in unison and that was mostly a statement about the bad things. He'd really enjoy some good news for a change, but that was wishful thinking he couldn't afford to fixate on.

"Agent Coulson said you should see this," the Agent stated as he stepped forward to hand him a piece of paper, "He said those are hostiles..."

Director Fury glanced down at the printout with at least a hundred little dots scattering what he assumed was forested area. Maria edged over to get a look at the photo as well. When she finally looked up they locked eyes and without saying a word acknowledged that they were in serious trouble.

"Well shit..." Director Fury mumbled as he couldn't help but question if Thor would stay true to his word that he'd return because they could really use him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Heimdall stood at his post. He would remain there until the Allfather removed him, which was probably on the horizon given all that had happened. His thoughts then turned to Frigga and though he had kept his eyes from seeking her out he had a unsettling suspicion where she had gone. All the talk of Loki. There was only one other place to which he had ties, though they were few. The Allfather would not be understanding of her choice and less so of her reasoning.<p>

Suddenly a presence impeded on the threshold to the Bifrost and he turned to see a kitchen maid entering the chamber. She was jittery and out of place, though it wasn't hard to determine why. She didn't belong there.

"Why have you come?" he immediately asked because it was clear something was amiss and he had reached his wits end with games.

"Fandral asked me to," she hesitantly whispered as she straightened her flour dusted apron.

"Fandral?" Heimdall balked, but just as quickly as his utterance came he made the connection.

Thor wanted information. His impulsive desire to return had placed him in a dire position, of that there was no doubt. It seemed odd how prone Thor had suddenly become to his own whims. It more indicative of Loki, though his intentions were more selfless. Heimdall might have been angered by the continuing attempts to place him at odds with the Allfather, but his eyes had been cast to Midgard. He saw the trouble brewing in the realm. It was clear a wave of destruction was about to descend upon the inhabitants. It was even more clear that someone precious to Thor stood a greater chance of being among the casualties.

"Tell him Midgard is under siege," Heimdall eventually gave her something she could convey, though the recipient was clearly Thor, "Tell him his maiden is the path."

"His maiden?" the kitchen maid exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes and quickly marched out, "That serpent..."

Heimdall cracked a smile, as he realized far too late what he had done. Fandral would not be pleased, but his ego could use the jolt. Heimdall let out a deep resounding laugh as he imagined the spot of trouble that was about to descend on Fandral. Everyone else seemed to be causing trouble so it only seemed fitting he engaged in some of his own, however minor it may have been.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um...guys?" Luke softly called as the RV drew to a stop.<p>

Jane jostled from her dozing state, lulled to the edge of dreams by the low rumble of the engine. She slowly stretched as the others came to as well. She gave a brief consideration of the time, but stood and made her way to the front, grasping only that the hour was still late. She raised a brow as she stared out the windshield, realizing immediately how dark it was. Part of her assumed Luke was pressing to be relieved because he'd been driving most of the day and now apparently most of the night.

"Have you been driving with the headlights off?" Jane suddenly took notice that was dark and really shouldn't have been.

"Figured we'd stand less of a chance of getting caught," Luke responded and Jane shrugged because his logic was sound, especially considering the area had been cleared, leaving them alone on the highway.

"What is it?" she finally yawned.

Luke suddenly pointed out just ahead and off to the side, shifting her line of sight to the forested area lining the road. She almost questioned him again, but then she saw it, a faint flicker in the dark towering trunks. It appeared to be moving.

"What is that?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes just to make sure her vision wasn't bleary.

"I have no idea, but we're getting really close to where the object landed."

"What? Why didn't you wake me?" Jane immediately exclaimed, but realized it was remiss because her interest was only in arriving.

Luke passed her an apologetic shrug and she became aware of the others gathering behind her.

"What's happening?" Erik finally voiced inquiry the others were thinking.

"Luke found something. I'm going to investigate..." she finally whispered, though why she wasn't sure. It was clearly too far away to hear them.

"That sounds like a horrible idea," Darcy replied as she stretched awake, though offered little else in the way of protest.

"I'll stay on the other side of the road and in the treeline," Jane added.

"We will go with you," Sif's voice suddenly declared from behind and before Jane could decline the offer she stressed her reasoning, "If there is danger it is only right for the three of us to accompany you. We are warriors each of us."

"I second that," Darcy piped in and suddenly gave Luke a swat on his arm.

"Um...third that," Luke quickly added.

"Forth that," Erik suddenly called.

"Fifth," Donald's voice rounded it out and Jane dropped her shoulders.

She couldn't argue. She'd clearly been out voted. Not that she would have. Despite her annoyance the reasoning was sound.

"Why are they counting?" Volstagg grumbled to Sif and Jane couldn't help but smile.

The grumpy Asgardian had been the last to join them and he let out a reverberating yawn, which garnered immediate stares from everyone.

"Volstagg, quite yourself. Danger lurks on the horizon," Sif remarked and he cut off his yawn.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" he grinned as he readied his battle ax and everyone around him edged away.

"Fine. We will go. You will stay here," Jane halted the Asgardians banter, making certain to pass a threatening glance to Darcy.

"What?" Darcy exclaimed, "I'm not going anywhere. Strange object, random glowing light...I am not about to be abducted in the name of science, but if you get abducted I will try to save you."

"Thank you," Jane sarcastically replied as she made her way to the door.

"You're welcome," Darcy got in the last word as Jane quietly stepped outside.

The three Asgardians followed her and after they all passed each other nods they headed towards the trees. Despite their attempts to stay stealth the forest floor gave them away, occasionally reverberating with a faint rustle of shrubbery or snap of a twig. Jane cringed each time, but still pressed forward. Her eyes were fixated on the gleaming thing, sleek and silver just like the orb she'd seen pictures of on the news. It moved suddenly, faster than she anticipated and everyone slid behind nearby trees, trying to gauge if they had been spotted. When nothing happened Jane peered around the edge and froze when she saw the creature standing in the middle of the road. It was tall and metal with robotic features and liquid movements, producing an ethereal glow of whitish blue. She realized then that they were trapped in its path. Scooping up a rock near her feet she tossed it as far as she could, but when the creature didn't react she knew her attempt to distract it had produced the opposite effect.

"Attack," Volstagg yelled as the Asgardians surged forward with weapons drawn.

The creature suddenly shot out an energy pulse in a blinding arc through the air. They all quickly dispersed, but in their panic they didn't notice the creature had shot a second. Jane tried to shout a warning, but as they gathered their bearings a pulse washed across the Asgardian whose name she didn't know. In the blink of an eye he was gone, a faint shadow of dust trickled through the air. Jane covered her mouth to stifle back a shocked cry. Suddenly Sif ran towards her, grabbing her arm as the three of them pushed deeper into the woods, trying to distance themselves from the threat.

"Wait," Jane whispered, remembering the others, "We have to go back."

Jane turned, but Sif stopped her and pointed out at the horizon. She glanced out at the areas she indicated and saw there were multiple creatures visible through the darkness. Jane felt a lump in her throat as she noticed one emerge near the RV. Before she could register what was happening a twisting sphere of energy collided with the grille in the front. It waived across the vehicle, a line of blue energy, which left nothing in its wake. Jane tried to bolted forward, but Sif's grip tightened and Jane flashed back a threatening glare.

"We have to go," Sif stated as Volstagg grabbed Jane's other arm, "We can do nothing for them. The time for mourning will come with our escape."

Jane stared back trying to scope the area for movement, but all she could see was the gleam of the metallic creatures. There were a dozen of them now, snaking through the trees. She prayed her eyes had deceived her, but she could not shake the fear that her friends were dead. She'd pushed them to come for answers. She'd pushed them to this...

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>"Heimdall is a right bastard," Fandral scowled as he entered Thor's room.<p>

Thor and Hogun stood as he entered, but before he could explain Thor burst into laughter. The joyous sound rang deep through his chambers as Fandral continued to nurse his reddened cheek.

"Did someone slap you?" Thor inquired and Hogun briefly smiled.

It was all well and good that they found such amusement in his plight. He was trying to be helpful after all. There was no need to place him at odds with Sanja. She had the lips of an angel and apparently a mean right hook if she ever switched from palm to fist.

"Heimdall must have pieced things together, intending this message for you, but why he had to imply that your maiden was my maiden is beyond me," Fandral vetted his frustration as he crossed his arms.

"What message did Heimdall convey?" Thor quickly questioned.

Fandral immediately fell into a more serious tone. He knew despite the lighthearted mood something grave was happening.

"Midgard is in trouble...so is Jane..."

Thor's features hardened and he willed Mjölnir to his hand. Even without speaking it was clear what he intended to do. Fandral passed Hogun a glance, which prompted the quiet warrior to nod in agreement.

"We will accompany you," Fandral announced.

Thor reached out and placed his broad hand on Fandral's shoulder, "I cannot ask this of you. I have guided all those around me into enough trouble already."

"You have never asked us to join you in battle," Hogun stated as he came up beside them, "A warrior goes where he is needed."

* * *

><p><strong>Cytinus Inn &amp; Tavern - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki had been in a daze as he sat on the floor in Karissa's room. He was held in such a state that he didn't realize the extent of his actions until her head suddenly tilted onto his shoulder. She was asleep and he had revealed a side of himself he'd sworn to keep hidden. He was so weak that he had fallen victim to his own madness. He was so weak that it tortured him still.<p>

With a frustrated exhale he slowly got up trying his best to slide Karissa gently to the floor to keep from waking her. As he stood he passed a brief glance downward and realized he was contemplating doing something absurd. Shaking his head he knelt down and picked her up. With little effort he slid her into bed and drew the covers around her. He stood for some time staring down at her peaceful sleeping face, unhindered by a tormented mind. His long fingers reached out drawing a wisp of blonde hair from her face. He understood in that moment that their exchange now went both ways, secrets coming to light like they were old friends, but they weren't. It was a matter of circumstance and nothing more. He quickly walked out of the room, intent that the faint orange tinge on the horizon was sign enough to begin the day.

After getting dressed he went downstairs and quietly sat in the empty tavern. His mind traced over everything that had happened. He escaped to Olympus, but now they were tracking down Teris, which would eventually return him to Asgard. He didn't know what he was doing. He acted as if he had a plan, but if anything in was to the contrary. While he was running through his options the room came to life around him as patrons looking for breakfast flooded in. Slowly standing he drew a slew of curious stares, but retreated to the entrance. He didn't want their loud and chatty company, traits for which he held some level of disdain.

Just as he began pacing outside, acutely aware of his growing uncertainty, though it didn't stem from his previous reflections, Karissa emerged and he found himself face-to-face with the source of his panic. That night had created a dilemma, which he would have to weather this morning.

"Shall we go?" she suddenly asked as she flashed a smile and he realized she had found herself an airy white robe, making her appear ever the part of an Olympian and him the obvious outsider.

"I would have pressed forward on my own if I'd known you'd waste this much of the morning primping."

Her smile faded as she pushed passed him, annoyed by his remark. It soured the mood and sent them walking on in silence, which was his intended result. Perhaps it was his own insecurities gnawing away, but some time in he realized the quiet was unbearable. He'd been preparing for a barrage of questions or even mockeries. Why are you afraid? What are you afraid of? None of which he would answer, but each of which he had expected. He stopped himself before his thoughts drew darker.

"Speak," he suddenly declared as he came to a stop, "Say what you wish to say and be done with it. Toss out your pity and sentiment or your scathing opinion and laughter at my fear of the dark."

She stared at him, wide-eyed and plainly shocked by his outburst. She appeared poised to speak a few times, but awkwardly gave pause when nothing emerged. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you wish me to say?" she finally asked with a defeated shrug.

"Something...anything..." he quickly replied before softly adding, "The truth."

"The truth?" she questioned and he knew he'd opened a door he should have kept closed, "The truth is fear is one part of many and you are more than you appear, as are we all."

His shoulder's dropped as she abruptly continued walking. He was prepared for everything, but not that. At the most inopportune of moments she turned insightful.

"We're almost there," she called back as his eyes traced ahead, "We just need to cross the bridge and..."

He lost the rest of her explanation as he stared at the startling precipice before him, which was spanned by a wooden rope bridge. It was wide and he assumed sturdy enough for a horse drawn cart. It appeared to link one of the many cracks that ripped through the land. Even from this distance he could feel the chilling emptiness of the pitch black drop. He headed towards it, but drew to a stop again as he felt the void pulling at his energy.

Karissa stepped forward, obviously catching his discomfort, but he didn't want her pity. He'd offer her an insulting comment before he'd take her hand in fear. He'd shown enough of it already. His confinement added to his dread, but he was very much disturbed by the magical void. He would have teleported across it if not for his worry that the blackness would pull him in. It was cold and empty, a jutting drop into nothing. In all his travels, in all his books he'd never come across such a phenomenon. Magic was gone from this place and these chasms took it, of that he was now certain.

As she held out her hand he scowled at it, but her explanation came unexpectedly, "Would you be so kind as to escort me across?"

A smile briefly tugged at the corner of her lips. She was holding his hand and he was taking it, though it had been presented in reverse. He hated that fact, though he quietly thanked her for allowing it.

"You really are entirely useless," he stated out of habit as he offered the crook of his arm.

Her hand slid onto his arm and she flashed a tired smile, "Well, you're the one who's kept me around. I'd much rather be back on Earth."

He never understood her fixation with that pitiful realm, but as he stood at the edge of the perilous drop he realized he didn't want to be on Olympus either. He would press for answers because his curiosity forced him to. He had to know what awful circumstances caused this condition, but beyond that his circumstances would force him to endure this hell.

"This is the only one we must cross," she finally whispered as a man on horseback quickly trotted across and it rattled the wooden slats, "I promise. The only one."

They moved forward, though with each step he felt heavy, as if at any moment he would rip through the wood, but it was really the energy in his body that was being strained.

"Can you not feel it?" he eventually whispered as they reached the center of the divide.

"As if the warmth will be ripped from my chest?" she asked and he knew she was experiencing it too, though she was likely unaware of what it meant, "I will admit I have fainted crossing one of these."

"I assure you I am not going to faint," he shot back.

"That's good," she suddenly laughed, "With your towering frame I wouldn't be able to catch you."

"And yet you would still try," he grinned, realizing she'd taken his mind away from the strain he was feeling as they began to near the end of the bridge.

"I would, though I am sure you think it silly for you would not do the same."

"Do not mistake my edge for my manners. They are cut from different cloth," he whispered.

"I suppose they are..." she curiously commented, but before he could reply his foot hit solid ground and, as if planned, they withdrew in unison, "The science enclave is just over that ridge. When we get there please be cautious. They do not trust outsiders."

"Yes, no one seems keen to place their trust in me."

"You mistake my meaning. They will not trust me either."

He wasn't sure why, but something about her final statement was concerning. He knew not what sort of danger they headed towards.

* * *

><p><strong>Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Mareen was sitting in a torn red booth pushing around a pile of scrambled eggs. They'd been cooked to the point of rubber and the bacon was a mess of grease, which Calvin would no doubt love, if he ever decided to get up. They had ducked into a nearby town, though a motel, repair shop, and dinner hardly qualified as much. They needed a new tire on the moving truck and Calvin needed sleep. He'd gotten himself all worked up, spouting nonsense war stories the rest of the night. As always though he drifted off to sleep the second his head hit the pillow and she was left alone in the shabby motel room, stuck with her troubled thoughts.<p>

"I'll be back...just running to the restroom," she told what she could only assume was the waitress, cook, and owner all rolled into one.

On the way down the poorly lit hall she stopped in front of the payphone. It looked barely operational, then again it was a relic of a simpler time. She fished through her fanny pack for her coin purse and fed the machine some change.

"911. What's your emergency?" the operator on the other end replied.

"Hello...I, well, I found a hand."

"I'm sorry, is someone missing a hand?"

"Well, possibly, yes. I don't know. I found a hand in a bush."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Ptolema was frustrated that they had succumbed to the requests of the outsider named Loki. Athos displayed a feebleness of character that she could not comprehend, both in that moment and upon their return when he delayed their arrival at the summit and in turn forced them to consult the council in the morning. It was gravely disagreeable that he time and again attempted to assist them, but she could do nothing about it. His feeling that they had somehow done something wrong and were somehow responsible for the troubles on Midgard was foolish. Each realm had to deal with their own problems. It was only right. Olympus was left to face theirs alone.<p>

As the three of them converged before the great marble hall of the Pantheon she passed Helen a friendly nod, though gave Athos no greeting. He didn't seem bothered by the slight and if they had not been about to enter the meeting place of the council she would have allowed her anger to give her further voice.

She took to the steps first, climbing them to the towering marble columns rounding the outer edge of the building. She walked passed them and through another series of columns. They continued on in encircling rows, gradually blocking out the view to the outside and darkening the inner sanctum. She came to stand at the edge of the dimly lit room. Pillar torches lined the corners offering a faint flickering glow over the empty expanse. As the others came to stand beside her she debated calling out, but suddenly an echo of voices carried around the room and though they came from all around the tone sounded very much the same.

"Did you think we would not know?"

"Did you think that we would not see?"

"What impudence..."

"What insolence..."

"We felt him when he arrived. He is different."

"His presence is strange."

Suddenly it fell quiet and a single man emerged through the columns. He had on a long cream colored robe with a crimson sash. His frost white hair and close cut beard gave away his garments true hue, making it appear sullied. His footsteps rang out with a resounding effect far beyond that of his modest demeanor.

"Capture the outsider..." he calmly declared as they all knelt before him, "If you are met with resistance...kill the outsider."


	22. Chapter 22

**chapter 22**

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>Odin was troubled. He had not seen Frigga since the discovery that Loki had been freed, though in all honesty he wasn't expecting to. They would always love one another, but Loki had a way of driving a great divide between them. When he'd sentenced Loki to Myrkr she hadn't spoken out, but her protest was still there. He had not been blind to her suffering, though she hid it well. Silence hung between them in every interaction and it seemed once again they were slipping towards that dreadful abyss. So it was only fitting that before he could proceed further he had to put this demon to rest. He could not move forward with his duties knowing he was forsaking their vows of love and honor. She was his rock. No matter how much he dreaded the coming conversation it had to happen for both their sakes. It was time they spoke of Loki.<p>

"My love," he beckoned through the doors to her private chambers, "You cannot keep this up, not again."

He waited for a response, but when he received none he reached for the handle and surprisingly found it unlocked. He'd promised long ago to never enter her sanctuary, but he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. He walked inside the darkened chambers and as light cast from the opened door he saw quite clearly the empty bed.

"Frigga?" he whispered her name despite grasping that she was not there.

He ran through the places she could be, but none of them made sense. She should have been there. He stepped back into the hallway, rife with confusion as he tried to work out where she'd gone. It was then that he heard it, a commotion up ahead. Footsteps rang out, far too many for the hour. A contingent of Einherjar suddenly passed, driven to intercept some unforeseen threat. He neared them in time to stop the final guard.

"You," he called, "What has happened?"

"Allfather," the Einherjar finally replied with an exhausted bow, "Thor and the remaining Warriors Three fight their way to the Bifrost. We cannot slow their advance."

It was obvious Thor had waited until the wee hours of the morning when fewer guards traced the darkened halls. Despite his attempts to reduce casualties there were still a slew of Einherjar in his wake, no doubt a trail leading to the gates of Asgard. Odin's only hope was that Heimdall found the will to stand before him, a mighty wall to cease his plan, but something told him Heimdall would be more complacent than combative and that would leave Odin with little choice.

Odin's face remained emotionless. So much had already happened. It seemed he could no longer find the will to express his anger or frustration. Thor was his pillar, sturdy and true, a great extension to the throne's legacy, yet the past day had thrown all that into question. It appeared neither of his sons were destined to reign.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Maria Hill had followed Director Fury to Cargo 7 despite his continuing efforts to convince her she needed sleep. The truth was she couldn't rest with everything that was troubling her. Aside from the object and news of hostiles, she had the disastrous execution of Project 2C hanging over her head. She had been so blinded by orders and Agent Coulson's death that she threw her scientific integrity out the window. If she had followed procedures...if she had listened to her gut...if she had properly investigated...they would still be here, trapped in this same moment and that was exactly the problem.<p>

As they stood in the center of the room it was obvious something was happening. Everyone was so invested in their activities that no one bothered to acknowledge their entrance. Agent Coulson was idle in front of a large bulletin board with a pieced together layout of the landing site. There was a single quadrant missing and it was apparent Director Fury had it as he stepped forward, pinning the paper in place. He shifted back, but Maria was far enough away that she got the effect immediately. There were white dots everywhere, a solid mass fanning outward from their origin. She stepped forward as Director Fury and Agent Coulson spoke. She caught some of their conversation, but it soon faded to the background as her eyes fixated on a single grouping, which appeared to be an anomaly.

"Excuse me," she quietly called before realizing no one was paying attention, "Sir!"

A brief hush fell across the people standing nearby.

"What are these green dots?" she finally voiced and both men walked over to examine her find.

"I'm sorry did you say green dots?" one of the scientists piped in from a few feet away.

"Yes, what are they?"

"Those are people..." the scientist whispered.

The group fell into a sullen lull, fearful for the souls now in harm's way.

"Um...this may be off base," Agent Coulson suddenly piped in, "But does anyone have eyes on Jane Foster? She has a knack for turning up in the thick of things and now seems about right."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>"I know we cleared this up already, but are we beavers or woodchucks?" Darcy whispered as she tried to shift weight to her other leg because the one she had folded beneath her was falling asleep.<p>

"Woodchucks..." Luke slowly replied with a yawn, "Beavers live in the water."

"Right...and sitting in a puddle right now would make this even more awesome..."

With a sigh Darcy went back to thinking about the others. She was trying to avoid dwelling on it, but with them camped out under a group of fallen trees she hardly had anything better to do. Luke had spotted another metallic gleam in the treeline soon after they left. He'd issued a warning to Donald and Erik, but it was only after they escaped that she realized she didn't see them leave, which meant they could have pulled a vanishing act with the RV. One blast had made for instant destruction of the camper, putting a damper on the borrowing aspect of their plan. Then there was Jane, lost in the woods, but she had three menacing Asgardians to keep her safe. In hindsight they should have stayed together. It was a rookie mistake separating like they did. If this was a horror movie they'd all be dead. Darcy made a pout at the realization that her musing might be true, but it couldn't be. She wouldn't entertain it. She couldn't entertain it. If they were dead...

"Do you think those things are gone?" Darcy pondered out loud, stopping her thoughts because they were verging on depressing.

"I don't know, but now that's it morning we've lost the advantage. They were easier to spot in the dark."

Darcy nodded her head and let out a huff. She was tired of playing a badger under a pile of wood. Or gerbil. No beaver. Stupid furry critters, why were there so many?

It was finally confirmed she was just tired of being tired, which was the most fitting statement she'd made all day.

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure..." Luke suddenly declared as he started to stand.

"Wait," Darcy exclaimed as she grabbed his arm, frightened by the possibility of losing him too, "What if they're still out there and one of them zaps you?"

"Then you'll have to go on without me," he dramatically replied and she crossed her arms.

"Way to ruin the moment," Darcy commented before resorting to a yawn, "I was giving a heartfelt admission that could have led to a passionate kiss..."

As she trailed off she realized she'd had another foot-in-mouth moment. At least this time she could chalk it up to sleep deprivation. The other instance, well, she would just continue to blissfully pretend like it didn't happen.

"A passionate kiss?" Luke grinned, "You know I'm starting to think you invited me here just to seduce me. Though I should have been tipped off when you introduced yourself by saying I was hot."

Darcy froze and she could feel the flush of red creeping up her cheeks. Just like that her blissful denial was shattered.

"You caught that," she squeaked.

"I did," he laughed, "But that play on words was a very good save."

She smiled because she couldn't manage anything else under the intensity of his warm brown eyes. Then suddenly he leaned forward planting a gentle kiss on her lips. It was soft and warm, leaving a flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"Just for the record," he whispered against her lips as he pulled away, "You succeeded."

[] [] []

Sif was crouched quietly beside the others. They had finally managed to take out one of the creatures, though it had been no easy task. The energy emitted was like nothing she'd ever seen and they had to take great care in battle not to be hit by it. The terrain helped immensely however, with plenty of towering trees and overgrown shrubs to duck behind. Of course they could only offer cover once, sprinkling to dust after a single hit.

They were now studying the fallen heap of metal, though what purpose it served was unclear. It had been at Jane's urging however, so there they remained. She seemed just as puzzled, occasionally voicing questions, which obviously were only musings, inherently without answers. Since Sif could be of no help in examining the creature her thoughts eventually traced to Reinn, though she should not have allowed them to. The Einherjar had been thrown to his fate in part by her actions. Now a child would never know a father and a wife would know the pain of his passing. How precious life was. How soon it could be taken. Sif had stood in the face of such loss before, but somehow this was different, somehow this put things into perspective.

"It's not your fault," Volstagg suddenly whispered as if he had read her thoughts.

She shook her head, ending the conversation with the meager gesture. This was not a topic she wished to discuss. As she had said before, the time for mourning would come upon their escape. It had to. If she submitted to it now the grief would distract her.

"Listen," Jane abruptly drew her attention, "I just want to say thank you. I know if I had gone back those things would have killed me. I just..."

"You've no need to thank me. If harm came to you Thor would never forgive me," Sif stated and Volstagg shook his head, removing himself from the conversation to keep watch.

"I doubt Thor has so much interest in my well-being. He's made his intentions very clear in his attempts to avoid me."

"Are you really so blind?" Sif forced a laugh, though she was infuriated by the implication that Thor didn't care, "You have no idea what you and this place have driven Thor to do. You have no idea the actions he takes and the consequences he faces."

"Well..." Jane began, but Sif would not allow her interjection.

"Everything he now does is to save this place. His life on Asgard is in disarray because he thinks he owes Midgard some allegiance. Eventually he will have to cement his loyalties to one or the other and I fear what will come of that..."

"We should get moving. I think I spotted another one of those fiends," Volstagg harshly whispered, putting an end to the exchange.

"We should take this thing with us," Jane quickly countered.

"Woman..." Volstagg grumbled before passing her a frustrated glare, "We barely managed to keep alive and you want us to drag this heap of metal with us? For what purpose?"

"To study it..." Jane stated with a brief nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Science Enclave - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Teris sat at his workbench eying his latest failed invention. He tossed aside the scrap and slammed his hands on the wooden table. It was becoming painfully obvious his only achievement would be that he lived, beyond that his death would plummet him into obscurity. It was a strange line of thought, but he had to think it. He was dying. Necroptic tissue decay was eating away his flesh from the inside out. His body was shutting down. His last trip to a healer gave him a vague timeline, ensuring that he wouldn't live long enough to see the next harvest moon. It was depressing, but it gave him focus, though he dearly wished something would come out of this final push.<p>

Suddenly he was aware of a commotion outside, which was hardly unusual, but it escalated and drew his attention. Slowly standing he grabbed his cane and made his way into the living area of his humble dwelling.

"Where is Teris?" a man's voice demanded.

"Loki, please, put him down," a woman pleaded.

He peered out the narrow window near his front door. Through the dirtied pane he could clearly see a tall man in black and green attire holding up Helios by the neck. The meek man struggled in his grasp, clawing his hand and wildly kicking the air. The woman stood beside them trying in a vain attempt to bring order.

"Loki..." the woman began again, but Teris decided the best course to stop the uproar was to intervene.

"I am Teris," he declared as he opened his door and they both turned to him.

The woman appeared relieved, but the man still had a flash of wrath in his narrowed eyes as he slowly returned Helios to the ground.

[] [] []

Science enclave...the wording was preposterous. It should have been lunatic's living in squalid huts. It was a filthy place with rudimentary attempts at scientific enlightenment, though that statement didn't fully encapsulate the barrage of deadly traps they'd encountered on their way inside. To say Loki was angry was to say the universe was small. He was covered in dirt from dodging mechanisms these pathetic people constructed and in his attempt to quash them he was met with Karissa's pleads to stop. He was once again introduced to his destructive tendencies, though they were always flirting at the edge. It was just as easy to find answers in a pile of rubble.

As they stood amid the tiny room Loki watched the feeble man, now known to him as Teris, making his way inside after shutting the door. He had trouble reconciling this vision with that of the object and the shield that left a beautiful dusting of fine black ash in its wake. Eventually the man turned around and his gaunt face was cast in eerie shadow from the light, which was strangely framed by auburn curls and set with dark blue eyes.

"Why have you come?" he finally requested with a stern clench of his jaw.

"We've come to ask you about the sphere," Karissa stated before Loki could reply.

It was probably for the best. She'd already made it clear in taking the lead that they would attempt her way first, though he was eagerly standing by in case it failed. They had faced such a barrage of infernal inventions, some of which had no reason for existing, but he dearly wanted to make someone pay for catching him off-guard with that immobilizing pulse that sent him toppling to the dusty soil.

"It was destroyed at the entrance to Psychro..." Teris stated with a confused nod.

"No, the one you sent to Midgard you squiveling..." Loki began, but on cue Karissa cut him off.

"We know you constructed another. We've seen it and the destruction it has caused."

"How? You..." Teris froze having played his hand as he looked them over, the gears turning in his head, "It made it then?"

"It did. Why did you send it? What does it do?"

"Now we will see through the lies," Teris whispered as if he was unaware that he was being pressed for answers, "You think you can stop enlightenment, but you cannot."

"What lies?" Loki quickly asked as his interest was immediately piqued.

"That Olympus is not real. The place is, but the legend is not...not anymore," Teris responded with a hint of a smile as he dove into explanation, "You know, before the awakening the masters of ceremony request offerings. They call it a gesture of piety, but really it is a bribe. The more riches you toss at their feet the greater the chance your child may come to dwell among the glittering grandeur of Mount Olympus. It is all a ploy, a makeshift veil to cloud our eyes from the truth. No one has an essence. There is no magic anymore. It has been gone for a very, very long time, stripped from this realm during the fall. The great rumble of Zeus...the wisdom of Athena...the swiftness of Hermes...they are all lost..."

"But I..." Karissa began and Loki slid his hand across her mouth.

"What do you mean lost?" Loki inquired as Karissa tried to pry his hand away.

"It is lost..." Teris repeated, "Drawn and trapped within the mighty expanse of Psychro. The power is there, but it is just a light show, swirling torrents of energy unable to bond with anything. A shield encapsulates the cave, keeping it from escaping, and a void has pulled it in. That same void is now tearing Olympus apart. The cracks and fissures stem from it, crumbling away our realm until we are no more."

"You are insane..." Karissa whispered as she backed away in a state of shock, "This is all insane."

Teris suddenly laughed, though it sounded pained, "Insanity is submitting to this charade, though I too succumbed to its promise in the beginning. I was told I had an essence long before you were likely born, but no power resided within me. I thought maybe there was a mistake, perhaps it would come in time. So I lived in the Halls of Apollo trying to understand what was wrong. I began to seek answers and when I was on the edge of finding them I was cast out. The great Mount Olympus was no longer open to my presence. They said I didn't actually have an essence, but then neither did they. Pretenders the lot of them..."

"What does your invention do?" Loki inquired as he began to process everything he was told, his interest stemming from the magical element.

"It will awaken them, bring them form."

"Bring what form?" Loki urged.

"The essences. They may not bind with anyone, but they are still floating in the cavern, just as real as you or I. My machine will bring them form."

"So when your plan to send it into Psychro didn't work you sent it to Midgard? There are no essences there," Loki laughed, noting the flaw in his reasoning.

"You forget we were once dwelling among them...we may be still. When something is abandoned so often things get left behind," Teris scratched the side of his head and it became clear that the auburn curls were just a wing, "Besides I have taken every precaution. I created mechanisms to protect the sphere and..."

"Yes we had a number of encounters with your metal creatures," Loki snidely commented.

"What? How did you get through the shield? Nothing can get through the shield...unless..." Teris mumbled and he stared around lost in his own mind, "You have triggered them. Now they will think there is a threat."

"We must return to warn the others," Karissa gasped and moved towards the door, but Loki gripped her arm.

"I can assure you whatever is meant to happen is already happening," he stated with a cold confidence.

"Do you even care?" she suddenly inquired and it sounded just as accusing as she likely intended.

"No," he plainly replied, unhindered by the truth, "But even as someone who does you should see the logic in finding out the extent of what is about to happen. Knowledge is all we can offer and right now we have none."

Karissa's shoulders dropped and it was clear she could sound no protest. They had come for answers and if she could not stay on course he would.

"Continue..." Loki eventually stated to Teris and the man was only too eager to reply.

Teris was regarded as a madman, so he no doubt relished any opportunity to speak to someone who would listen. It was a weak trait, but coming from the opposite end it gave way to unconstrained responses. They would not have to fight for his secrets. He boasted upon finally having a platform to spill them.

"I accepted my defeat at Psychro until the day energy exploded through the great valley. You see it was the same energy that encapsulates the cave, keeping the essences inside. I knew then that it could exist outside itself. If it could exist beyond then I could recreate it."

"And send your manmade Psychro to Midgard..." Karissa whispered.

"To finally bring back what was lost and wash the lies from our realm," Teris finished, "My only hindrance now is if there is indeed an essence floating about that foreign place."

"What caused the explosion?" Loki abruptly inquired, taking notice of the revelation, but not necessarily finding it as telling as the utterance that had been overlooked.

"A random blast," Teris shrugged, hardly interested in the reasoning, "Likely escaped from Psychro, just as the void has begun to expand and tear apart the land."

"A random blast," Loki slowly repeated as he cast a glance to Karissa who quickly walked outside, overcome with emotion he couldn't place.

He wanted to follow, but instead he remained, "So that is your aim? To bring life back to Zeus and Athena, all these forgotten relics, trapping them in some energy cage on Midgard?"

"Yes, and now my life will have purpose," Teris whispered with a manic grin, "You come to stop it, but it has already begun."

Loki stared at him with a frightening realization. He saw himself in Teris, just a glimmer, but it was still there and it left him unsettled.

"Nothing is certain until it is done," Loki quickly announced as he walked out of the hut and slammed the door.

He dusted off his clothing as his green eyes scanned the horizon looking for a familiar blonde amid the mass of strangers that scattered as he encroached. He finally caught sight of her at the edge of the enclave, staring out at the grassy knolls they'd come from. The cool wisp of a breeze caught her dress, sending a white flutter around her stationary frame. He paused as he watched her and his features briefly softened. She was troubled and he had a reasonable inclining as to why. As he came to stand beside her she turned her head, offering him only a view of her wavy mass of blonde hair.

"That explosion was you..." he stated what he knew, but pieces were still lacking, "You were told you had no essence. You were not permitted to dwell on Mount Olympus. Yet here you stand with a torrent of raw power at your fingertips. Between then and now you retreated to Midgard."

"Please, stop," she quietly pleaded.

"Tell me why," he whispered, assuming he would meet resistance.

She finally turned to face him as tears freely rolled down her rosy cheeks, flushed with emotion.

"I didn't want to come back here, but you made me. I wanted to pretend that nothing happened, but you won't let me."

Then she told him exactly what he asked for and the part of him that understood the pain wished he hadn't.

[] [] []

_It was a day like any other. Karissa had awakened to a mountain of chores and a strange burning in her chest. She had gone to the local healer some time ago, who assigned the condition to a weak constitution. Young women who idle about are often plagued with false ailments, the healer claimed, as it was an avenue to induce more excitement in their tedious lives. Karissa gave protest, but between the healer and her parents she was labeled neurotic and told the feeling would subside. It never did, but she kept it to herself as expectations dictated._

_ "Karissa, you have a visitor," her mother suddenly called and Karissa raced to the window to see Nikolaos approaching on horseback._

_ He was the son of a wealthy merchant whom she'd met one day at the market. He had called on her several times and they had grown to love each other in their own way. They were set to be wed, though he still had yet to garner her father's permission. It was a formality, nothing more..._

_ Karissa dusted off her hands on a kitchen rag and started through the house. Emerging at the columned porch her mother passed her a wave as she tended to their garden._

_ "I wasn't expecting you today," Karissa commented with a smile as Nikolaos came to a stop and she greeted his gentle mare._

_ "Is it a welcomed surprise then?" he asked with a raised brow as he dismounted and regarded her with his warm hazel eyes._

_ "You know you are always welcome."_

_ He reached out and took hold of her hands. They looked pale and small in his, which were tanned and rough from the labors of merchant life. He kissed them then and drew her into a hug._

_ "And for that I am grateful," he whispered._

_ "Why did you come?" she inquired as she slid her arms around his waist._

_ "To speak with your father..." he quietly conveyed and it was all he needed to say._

_ She knew immediately what was about to happen and she smiled into his chest. Suddenly she began to feel warmth growing in her, but unlike the constant burning it spread across her skin. It was searing and painful. A shocked scream escaped her lips as she doubled over and pulled away. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. As she stumbled back she grabbed the reins of Nikolaos' horse. He tried to stop her, but she reared the beast to life, barely sliding on as it took off down the dirt road. Everything was a blur as the horse transitioned from a canter to a gallop, crossing a vast expanse of farmland. It was obvious the animal could sense something was wrong, madly racing through the hills and eventually descending into a sweeping valley below in an attempt to escape. Her breathing drew heavy and she began to feel faint, slipping and tumbling to the grassy blanket of land below. She hit with a heavy thud and she could already feel the bruise forming, yet it was nothing in comparison to the sharp ache that rocked her. Heat overtook her, an energy she couldn't control. This is what death feels like she contended as the force in her chest overwhelmed her and the world was cast in a blinding flash of white._

_ She'd come to amid a barren expanse, an entire valley reduced to black ash around her. It swept forever in a giant circle where just beyond her line of sight a thin wisp of green created the perimeter. She knew what happened, but her mind couldn't grasp it. The totality of the destruction around her was more than she could process. She wandered in a daze back home, where she quietly stayed as panic rose around her about the catastrophic event, though no one but her parents managed to link it to her. Eventually an older man in a long cream colored robe with a crimson sash came to see her. He had frost white hair and a close cut beard. He claimed he represented the council and he berated her with questions, most for which she had no answer. She was isolated then, holed up in her room and when the presence of her mother finally impeded on her she regarded her with such fear in her eyes. She wanted to tell her that it was okay, but she couldn't. Deep in her chest she could feel it still rumbling, a low warmth just beneath the surface, gradually growing to its ultimate explosion energy._

_ "My child..." her mother whispered as tears welled in her eyes, though she kept an obvious distance, "Nikolaos is dead..."_

_ "What?" Karissa barely managed just as her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed to the floor._

_ She heard nothing beyond that moment. She should have guessed he would give chase. It was a natural reaction after all. Her thoughts then traced to morbid recreations of his final breaths as searing energy washed over him. The only remnant of his existence was a pile of fine black dust, a shadow of a life that was no more. It overwhelmed her, so much so that she couldn't shed any tears. Those would come later as she tried to piece together a life in a foreign realm._

_ "They say you played some part in his death. They will sentence you to the Pit of Hades for this crime..."_

_ "As they should," was the only response she could muster._

_ "Unless you agree to leave."_

_ The statement got her attention as she finally looked up at her mother's distraught features. The option was confusing even then, but through the recollection, filtered with hindsight, she finally understood. It wasn't an act of mercy. It was an act of fear. They wanted her gone because with the threat of violence she could send an obliterating wave in her wake and without any essences at their fingertips they could do nothing to stop her. She was what they were pretending to be and in the face of that truth she could not be allowed to stay. Blinded by grief she fled, intent that she would never return to this place and its memories, though return she had._

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Heimdall waited on the platform with his eyes closed. He had told Thor that if push came to shove he would stand against him, but the statement was a lie. The moment Thor set foot in the Bifrost with Fandral and Hogun he catered to their request.<p>

"Where is Loki?" the Allfather's voice suddenly rang out with a booming resonance as he entered the chamber followed by a group of Einherjar, "Where is Thor?"

When Heimdall withheld an answer the Allfather stepped forward, anger apparent in his features.

"Where is Frigga?" he finished with a seething glare.

"They asked for my help and I gave it," Heimdall offered the only reply he could.

"I am disappointed in you Heimdall. I halted judgment in the hopes that you would rally, again reclaiming my trust, but I see now it was kindness I should not have afforded," he stepped forward then and held out his hand, "I relinquish you of your position. I strip you of your title. I cast you back to obscurity where your name will mean nothing. Leave this place before my wrath takes more."

Each word cast like a blow as Heimdall tried to keep his composure. With a heavy breath he cautiously unsheathed his sword and presented it to the Allfather. Before he left the chamber he caught sight of the Allfather slowly lowering to the platform. He sat with the weight of his troubles dragging down his shoulders as he rubbed his hand along his weary temples. There was no relief for his ailment, for his family, in a single swoop had abandoned him and forsaken their own duties.


	23. Chapter 23

**chapter 23**

* * *

><p><strong>Science Enclave - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki stared out at the horizon and the dark jutting mountain in the distance, cresting just above a thin line of clouds. There was an uncomfortable silence that swept between them and Loki wasn't keen to break it. He had asked for the truth and Karissa had given it to him despite his assumption that she wouldn't. Someone dear to her had been taken and by her own hand. He couldn't relate. Those that had fallen by his blade were of little consequence, but he had the distinct recollection of his world crashing down around him. That part of her account he could understand.<p>

"What now?" Karissa eventually whispered and her hushed voice sounded like a shout in the unnerving calm.

Loki didn't look at her as she spoke; hardly willing to observe her tears, though they had long dried up. He had forced her to stare down painful memories as he did everything in his power to run from his. He wouldn't change it, but it didn't negate the fact.

"Something about this troubles me," he finally replied as he passed a glance back to the sprawling science enclave, "I admit there are small moments of brilliance amid the inventions we stumbled upon, but I have issues concluding that Teris built such an advanced mechanism with whatever he happened to have at his disposal."

Loki's eyes traced the stacked buildings, makeshift walls and mismatched windows. The people made do with what they had, but it was a city built on rubble. It didn't mesh with the grandeur of the spinning silver orb he laid eyes upon. Teris may have conjured the idea, but constructing it was a different story. He was obviously ill, shuffling about his home with a cane and standing crooked under the weight of his tired frame. There was something amiss and Loki had an inclining as to what.

"It does seem strange," Karissa confirmed, drawing him out of his thoughts, "But he is perhaps driven far enough into madness to see it through."

"He may be held in the throngs of madness, but he still has a purpose. Nothing is more dangerous. Nothing is more vulnerable," he concluded, "He stands before us as the perpetrator of his deluded ideas, but I do not think he gave them form. He is the puppet of a hidden master."

"You speak as if you know..." she commented as she studied his face, no doubt noticing the forlorn undertones he had failed to mask in his voice.

"I do."

The silence rolled in again, but it was brought about by his admission. He had been a pawn. Preyed upon by the Other as he stood on the brink of extreme emotion and blinding rage. He saw himself in Teris. They were different, but in that they were the same. Somewhere out on the rolling green hills and dark sunken fissures of Olympus someone took notice. They recognized an opportunity in Teris to advance their own agenda and Teris, so gripped by his delusions, submitted. Loki had a suspicion that, like the Other, the maestro would stay hidden and Teris would stand alone as the sole source of Midgard's misfortune. In that moment Loki decided he would undermine this scheme, not for Teris, but for himself. Perhaps it would offer some condolence for his downfall, though such a sentimental recourse didn't entirely suit him. He would do it because he could.

"He wants to awaken something," Loki remarked as his vivid green eyes slid from the horizon to her, "I think we should find out if he can."

Karissa stood for a moment, contemplating his suggestion, "The Athena Archives hold every piece of knowledge from now to the beginning. If someone or something was left behind it would be among the records, but..."

"What?" Loki urged when she held back the rest of her answer.

"It's on the summit," she softly finished.

"Leave that to me..."

"You can't just go up there and toss it asunder..."

"Such little faith," he laughed, "You'd be surprised the places I've gone without anyone knowing."

"I've no doubt..." Karissa smiled and it brightened the mood.

[] [] []

Teris sat on the small single bed with rumpled sheets and a strew pillow. He knew sleep would soon hit him. He had exerted himself more than usual, but he was too gleeful to rest. The strangers had descended on his humble abode and something that had long slipped his mind now came to the forefront. He had forgotten of his grand invention, thought it lost among the stars. How pleasant it was to know he succeeded in something and in an endeavor so very dear. As he played through the recent exchange he suddenly froze, his brain connecting the series of clues that had always been before him.

What if he had come face-to-face with Apollo? Or the wrath of Hades might have burned behind those green eyes. Or what if Hera stood before him, drawn into a new figure? He had created the shield to protect them...no to contain them...no he couldn't remember, things were unclear, but now it was obvious it caged them. Their power had permitted them to escape and they had traveled here to see him...to free the others. It rapidly made sense and he wished he'd seen it sooner. They were the embodiment of his creation, proof that an essence could be given form and that magic could be brought back to Olympus. He stood and steadied himself with his cane. He burst through his front door eager to find where the strangers had gone, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"I will free the others," he yelled down the dirt street, "I will free them from their gilded cage."

"Quiet, you fool," a woman suddenly exclaimed out her window and he flashed an angry glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Residence - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor landed amid the enclosed area once again, though the inhabitants had clearly departed and a portion of the wood fence had been torn asunder. He was in some ways pleased to know the child had fled to safety. It was a small blessing in a long line of grievous affairs.<p>

He raised a brow as he passed a glance to the others, "It was not like this before. I fear trouble has already descended."

"Or perhaps just the mighty Volstagg..." Fandral shrugged and Thor nodded in agreement.

He was greatly troubled by the problems he caused, so many of his friends had fallen by the wayside, casualties of his pursuits to assist Midgard. They had no stake in this predicament, yet at his bequest they threw themselves on the proverbial fire. It was unfair, though it was equally unfair that Midgard had been drawn into galactic events for which they weren't prepared.

"I still regret that I pulled them into this," Thor lamented as his inner musings were voiced, "It would have been wiser if Sif refused to help me."

"Sif can't refuse you," Fandral suddenly laughed, but it quickly died down when Thor passed him a curious gaze, "She...ah...she..."

"Just as the Warriors Three have sworn to serve by your side she submits to do the same," Hogun stated with a shake of his head.

Thor was vaguely aware that he was missing something, but this was neither the time nor the place to dwell on hidden implications. There was trouble afoot and Jane was entangled in it. Fury would have to answer for the oversight. He had promised Jane was out of harm's way, but it appeared quite the contrary.

* * *

><p><strong>Utgard - Jotunheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Frigga braved the harsh tundra of frigid wind and sunless sky. She crossed the ever flowing river of Iving, whose currents of violent water never transformed into a field of ice. She pressed on for hours, reeling from the cold lick of Jotunheim's unforgiving winter, until she rose above the jutting ice shelf and found herself looking down upon the jagged spire of Utgard. The crumbling ice palace stood dark, a relic of a dead legacy, though that wasn't entire true. Loki had claims to the empty throne, not that he would ever exert them. His true origins may have been revealed to him, but he could never connect with them. His hatred for ice giants was too ingrained; though killing his real father could have been construed as upheaval. So many children inpatient to claim their birthright dispose of the final pillar inhibiting their ambitions. That had not been the case however, because to Loki, Laufey was just as disposable as anything else.<p>

As Frigga entered through a broken section of the soaring structure she kept a watchful eye. The blocks of loose ice occasionally moved, clanking together, but hopefully remaining masked by the sound of the howling wind. She had come with a single purpose, to find the tome of Laufey. It was a single record of the Laufey ancestral line forged in a sheet of ice. With the age of his legacy drawn to a close she intended to take it. She wanted Loki to have it. She wanted Loki to see the truth.

Standing amid the long hall she ventured to breech into a large chamber, noting for the first time a grave flaw in her plan. She wasn't entirely sure where to look and given the enormity of Laufey's kingdom it was conceivable that he had many places to hide it.

"You are very far from home Asgardian," a harsh voice suddenly broke the cold stillness of the room.

Frigga stood rigid as the towering form of an ice giant slid from the far shadow, red eyes brilliantly visible against his dark blue skin. Her hand found the hilt of her sword hidden beneath the folds of her gray cloak. Her breath hitched as further movement drew her gaze as more of them emerged from their darkened lookout. She was outnumbered and decidedly on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Tina had done exactly what she needed to do and it was no small feat. After her no-good cameraman ditched her for some makeshift science convoy she hitchhiked her way back to the action, of course, finding her way into the perimeter hadn't been easy, though militarized zone or not, she wasn't about to let it stop her. Once she'd gotten through she'd thrown together a segment using her cellphone. It wouldn't make the air, but she wanted KPTV to know she was still in the game. Then after a brief moment of brilliance she stowed away on a cargo plane bound for the base camp, though at the time she didn't realize that meant boarding the elite helicarrier. This was her Pulitzer Prize. She could feel it.<p>

As she ducked and hid her way through corridors she realized moving would prove less bothersome if she had a disguise. That's when she came upon a rather plain looking door marked 'Main Laundry.' It appeared after a stint of bad luck things were finally going in her favor. She slipped inside, but turned up her nose almost immediately. This was the hamper, not the cleaners, but she was too far committed to care. Riffling through the laundry carts she managed to find something fairly official looking in her size. She slipped into it and for the first time caught a glimpse of her salmon dress suit. It was in more disrepair than what she had on and she was horrified that she had been traipsing about in it.

After gathering her thoughts and gaining her nerve she walked back into the hallway, head held high and prepared to talk herself out of any situation. With a few nods from passing personnel she gained momentum realizing she could do this. The outfit was perfect, though she cringed realizing she smelled slightly of body odor and cigarette smoke. It was too late to turn back, but she wished she had given it more of a whiff before committing to this particular set of clothes.

Up ahead she caught sight of a bustling doorway and as she approached she knew this was base camp. She grinned as she edged inside and began to wander around. There was a bulletin board with a pieced together image of the landing site and she knew she needed a picture. Patting herself down she huffed. She'd left her phone in the breast pocket of her blazer.

"You!" a voice suddenly called and Tina jumped, ready to run in an instant to keep her plan afloat, "Take this to the command center. Tell them to reposition the helicarrier. I want her out of harm's way."

Slowly she turned to stare at Director Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D operations. His towering frame and stern stare immobilized her.

"Yes, sir," she quickly responded, not wishing to blow her cover as she took the dossier and made a beeline for the door.

[] [] []

New faces everywhere, Director Fury griped as he watched the jittery officer run out of the cargo hold. He was all for expediency, but she had gone a bit extreme. As he stood in front of the depressing bulletin board he finally let out a heavy sigh.

"I need options. Defensive options. I want to send these bastards a welcome that will turn them right back around and send them on home."

"So far the targets have not been hostile..." Maria began, but he cut her off.

"Listen, Loki called them hostile. If he had to tussle with them I sure as hell don't want to."

"I'm sorry, did you say Loki?" Agent Coulson piped in.

"Loki is here?" Maria quickly commented, "And you didn't think to mention it."

"Sir, you should know that Thor has returned," a passing officer stated, "He is waiting with two companions in your office. He said you informed him your next meeting should be there."

Director Fury drew in a deep breath, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden barrage, though he cracked a smile at Thor's reference to their last meeting. His office was definitely preferable to a storage closet.

"Yes, yes, and thank you," he barked back, "At least someone is cooperating today."

As he watched the officer walk away he suddenly had a flash of deja vu. The woman he'd handed off the report to, the one he'd sent to the command center with orders. He knew her and in an instant it donned on him where.

"Wait a second! Where's that officer?" he called as he spun around, "We have a goddamn reporter on this carrier."

* * *

><p><strong>Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing out here?" Officer Drekker asked as the patrol car came to a stop.<p>

His senior partner, Officer Ray, took another swig of his gas station coffee before getting out of the vehicle. They were in the middle of nowhere and Ray had been tight-lipped on the drive out. It was clear he'd spent the night on the couch again. He was having a rough patch with the wife and Officer Drekker wasn't one to pry, though mostly he wasn't ready for the earful about marriage woes. Being a single guy it was hard to relate.

"We got a call about a severed hand round these parts..." Officer Ray finally stated as he slid on his aviator sunglasses and let out a grunt as he started combing through the bushes.

"Severed hand?" Officer Drekker repeated as he ran his hand over his buzzcut, relishing the feel of the tiny hairs prickling against his fingertips.

"Yep...some retired couple heading out to the coast put in the call."

"You reckon they're suspects?"

"Well, how 'bout we just find it first. Then we can start supposing. She might have just stumbled on a prairie dog or something, thought it was a hand..." Officer Ray called back, raising his voice as their search drew them apart.

"You think she'd make that mistake?"

"You're new to this beat," Officer Ray laughed, "Last year we had a senile old man...wait, you know Jenkins? Always calling in tips?"

"Yeah, we had a run-in about a month ago. Missing two front teeth?"

"Yep, that's him. Well, he calls in about a body dump...going on for hours...talking to anybody who'll listen. We get a patrol car out there and you know what they find?"

"No. What?" Officer Drekker eagerly inquired.

"One of those plastic blow-up sex dolls."

Officer Drekker smiled and shook his head. It was funny, but also a shame. Jenkins was the man who cried wolf and if real trouble ever came he'd be in a rut.

"What'd you do with..." Officer Drekker trailed off as he pushed back a gnarled patch of sage to reveal a human hand, "Um...Ray..."

"What?" he barked back as he made his way over, pushing his shades down the bridge of his nose as he examined the find, "Whatdaya know, we got ourselves a hand."

"That isn't exactly a hand...looks more like half an arm..." Officer Drekker commented as he observed the clean cut edge, evenly sliced through flesh and bone.

"Well whatever the case, tag it and bag it. This is officially a crime scene. Get the coroner down here, a forensic unit, and get a search party going. Also put a call in to the local hospitals, see if someone was admitted with, well, missing something..."

"What are you thinking?" Officer Drekker asked before he started back to the car to call it in, "Accident? Body dump?"

"I don't know, but we need to figure it out...and fast. Maybe we can get it solved and cleared up before that UFO up in Oregon stops being news."

* * *

><p><strong>Chasm Crossing - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Athos felt a pang of guilt that something of Olympus origins was causing devastation in another realm. Though Loki had played his hand well Athos would have assisted them anyway. He regretted the entire predicament, but he had done all he could. There were strict rules in place with regards to interaction with the outside realms, but just as he promised he permitted Loki and Karissa passage. The rest was up to them, of course, he assumed their time would have been greater. It was odd that the council had been aware of Loki's arrival, though he couldn't pretend to be surprised. The council was the greatest entity in Olympus, assembled to serve in place of the empty throne, long abandoned by Zeus.<p>

Now Athos stood amid a dense patch of overgrown brush in a small grove of trees with Ptolema and her comrades. They were waiting for Loki and Karissa to return from their meeting with Teris, which had hopefully revealed enough to sedate their curiosity. Their time in this realm was about to draw to a close.

"What is the plan?" Athos asked as Ptolema clearly bristled.

Ptolema had tasked herself with the duty of retrieval and Helen had been only too happy to comply. She was a healer in the Temple of Asclepius, quiet and nurturing by nature. Conflict of any sort was scarcely her strong suit. Part of him realized Ptolema had expected him to bow out as well and when he hadn't she grew agitated. She secretly enlisted help from fellow brethren in the Hall of Ares. Warriors all of them and eager for any moment of valor. They waited just beyond in a second hideaway behind a rock formation. This had turned to a hunt and he only hoped his presence could somehow sedate it.

"Follow my lead and don't get in the way," she announced and it was neither comforting nor debatable, "They will eventually have to return across the bridge. We are fortunate that their plan was disclosed to us."

Suddenly up ahead two figures rose on the grassy hill. It was easy to pick out Loki for his attire clashed with Olympian fashion. Athos passed Ptolema a glance and a knowing smile graced her features. She seemed every bit the predator and part of him wished to call out a warning. This endeavor was a chance for her to right a wrong. Granting Loki passage had gone against everything Ptolema stood for. Fear quelled in his stomach.

"Now," Ptolema yelled as they reached the middle of the bridge and she emerged from the bushes brandishing her Xiphos, a blade she was most proficient in.

"Ptolema..." Athos began, but she was already rushing towards the chasm and he watched as the second contingent of Ares soldiers flank the other end.

"I suppose this finally means I get to see what you can do," Loki curiously declared, "Though I expect it won't be very much."

"You should have stayed where you belong," Ptolema responded before offering a nod.

On cue a soldier on the other side hacked one of the ropes securing the wooden bridge. It severed and jostled the wooden planks. Anxiety swept across Karissa's features as she realized Ptolema's intentions.

"Athos, stop this," Karissa pleaded as she noticed him tucked at the edge of the tree line.

"Our quarrel is not with you," Ptolema stated, "You are free to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Karissa shot back and it was a bolder declaration than Athos would have expected from her.

"Take the offer," Loki tried to persuade her, "It's what I would do."

Karissa turned and stared at him for the longest time before eventually replying, "No, you wouldn't, though I suspect that's what you'd want everyone to think."

"So be it," Ptolema shrugged as she stepped forward with her aim plainly directed at cutting the other end of the rope.

Loki immediately shot out a burst of energy, but it distorted and vanished. A look of panic crossed his features, but too quickly the opposite end of the line was severed leaving a single side spanning the vast crevasse. Karissa and Loki barely managed to grab hold before their footing gave way.

"Ptolema, what are you doing?" Athos demanded as he watched on in horror.

"What needs to be done," she sternly replied.

"But..." he tried to counter, but he was drawn to Karissa's pleading voice.

"I can't..." Karissa gasped as her hands began to slip from the rope, "I can't hold on..."

One of her hands suddenly fell to her side and the rope quivered from the movement. The fingers on her other hand began to slide as well. Just as her grip gave and she began to fall Loki caught hold of her wrist. Both now dangled precariously above the bottomless divide.

"No, you're falling too. You can't hold us both..." Karissa announced as Loki tried to secure his hold.

Strain held Loki's features and as a resounding cry erupted from his lips he tossed Karissa into the air. She let out a scream, but it quickly subsided as she toppled across the ground near Pteloma's feet. In the midst of Loki's valiant act the soldier across the way sliced through the second rope. Karissa surged forward precariously close to the drop.

"Loki," Karissa called down as she reached out, perhaps hoping he could somehow take hold.

Suddenly Ptolema slashed her blade at the remaining secure line of rope. The sound of splintering wood echoed on as the bridge was swallowed by darkness. Then there was nothing except the brief rustle of leaves as a breeze whispered through and the world returned to normal.

"Loki..." Karissa barely managed to whisper again as she peered over the edge, dazed by what had transpired.

Athos stared at her as her hands gripped a wooden post that had once supported the fallen bridge. She clung to it, still shaking in her state of shock. Eventually she turned accusingly towards Ptolema.

"What have you done?" Karissa seethed.

"What needed to be done," Ptolema defiantly stated again.

"We were to take him alive," Athos quietly commented as he shook his head still reconciling with his conscious, "Bring him alive...those were the first words of the council."

"Yes, but he would not have come willingly. Those were the second and I enacted the third," Ptolema countered as she moved threateningly towards Athos, "You could see it in his eyes. He was dangerous..."

"But you never even gave him the chance," Karissa screamed, startling them both as their eyes cast to her.

Suddenly the wood crumbled beneath her grasp, exploding in a powdery cloud and leaving her at a loss as she stared down at the blackened soot staining her hands. Everyone backed away trying to come to terms with what had happened, but Athos remained.

"I'm sorry," Athos conveyed as the others retreated, "Your companion did not deserve such a fate. I hoped you would have more time to piece together what was happening, but somehow the council sensed his arrival."

"So they tasked you with killing him?" Karissa questioned.

"No...Ptolema did that of her own accord. Killing him was intended as a final resort. You know as well as I that Olympus is not welcoming to outsiders," he quietly convey, "I suspect it would be wise to leave before circumstances keep you here forever."

As he slowly withdrew he glanced back one last time. Karissa was still sitting near the edge staring down at the black expanse, troubled by the weight of his revelation or perhaps just mourning the loss of a friend.


	24. Chapter 24

**chapter 24**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Victoria Lake was sitting in front of a wall of security screens, bleary-eyed and bored. Her only excitement had been her brief stint escorting the visitors from Olympus and part of her was confused about how much she missed their infuriating antics. At least in their company something appeared to be happening. Presently everything reached a standstill, though realistically that was a good thing. She did a spin in her wheeled office chair as the door burst open. She drew to an abrupt halt and regretted the diversion immediately as Agent Phil Coulson entered the room.<p>

"Sir!" she acknowledged his presence as she jumped out of her seat.

"At ease Lake, this isn't the military," Agent Coulson smiled as he straightened one of the sleeves of his well-pressed suit, "We have an intruder on-board."

She suddenly felt as if her job performance was in question, "I've been monitoring all channels. I haven't seen any hostile activity."

"Not hostiles..." Agent Coulson corrected, "Reporters."

"Oh, that's bad too..." she remarked as she slid over to her computer system, "Do we have a location and time stamp for the last sighting?"

She waited for an answer, but when none came she glanced over to see Agent Coulson drawing in a few deep breaths. He appeared pained and it worried her.

"Are you okay sir?" she casually asked as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, just a headache..." he mumbled before forcing a smile, "She would have been recorded near Cargo 7 within the last 15 minutes."

"Right, let me just pull up the footage."

With a few keystrokes she sent the feed of a hallway camera positioned outside Cargo 7 to the main monitor. She set the video back and played it on a low fast-forward setting.

"Wait...stop there," Agent Coulson suddenly ordered and she paused the feed, "Her...the one with the file...can you follow her?"

"Just give me a second," she stated as she began to cycle through nearby cameras, gradually following the woman's trail as it played out on the main monitor, "And that's it. I lose her here."

"Where does that lead?"

"The rear weapons manifold...Judging by her route I think she may be lost."

"Maybe or maybe not, I'm heading there now. Radio in for a security unit to meet me."

"Yes, sir," Victoria confirmed as Agent Coulson exited the monitoring room.

[] [] []

Director Fury walked into his office to find Thor playing with the chrome Newton's cradle on his desk. The two other men turned as he entered, one of them eventually nudging Thor to attention.

"Fury," Thor stated with a nod as he quickly withdrew from the contraption, "I have returned as promised."

"About damn time too," Director Fury declared as he crossed his arms, "It seems we have a situation. This silver orb is starting to look an awful lot like an invasion. Now it appears we have people in harm's way."

"Jane..." Thor whispered and he passed Director Fury a dangerous glare, "We will speak of her later..."

Director Fury nodded, not liking Thor's tone. It was hard enough to protect someone, but even harder to protect them without letting them know. That was essentially the arrangement with Jane Foster. It was a pain, but it secured Thor's help. Time would tell if any of it was really worth it.

"We will venture forth and save them," Thor announced as his friends passed uncertain glances.

"Venture forth where?" one of them whispered.

"I'll brief you," Director Fury sighed, "We have a scattering of people, though some appear to be closing in on the shield perimeter..."

"I shall go for them. No doubt Jane has braved danger to get closer to the object," Thor announced before looking to his comrades, "You can go for the others. They will need our help as well."

"Whatever you need of us we will do."

It was clear they were playing a game of divide and conquer. Director Fury approved because it was the only way anything was going to get done. With every problem spawning into two more they were beginning to get overwhelmed.

"Well, since that's settled," Director Fury interrupted, "Let me show you where they are and, as luck would have it, Agent Petras wrote up a report about her field trip with Loki before they went off on another..."

"I have little use for reports," Thor declared in frustration.

"Yeah...well this one says the creatures are able to fire pulses of the same energy encapsulating the orb."

Thor fell silent before his lips pursed in a frown, "That is most alarming. Has anyone been injured?"

Director Fury didn't want to say anything, but the most recent scan of the area had picked up one less life sign. There had been some argument among the scientists about the validity of the reading because the shield had been causing all sorts of equipment issues, but it was hard to overlook the chilling possibility of it being correct.

"Not to my knowledge," Director Fury stated because it was really the only answer he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Utgard - Jotunheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Frigga was afraid and to say otherwise would have been a lie. It was not death that held her, but the knowledge that if she should fall it would be in this desolate place so very far away from home. Her thoughts drifted to Loki and in that she found strength. She had come with a purpose and at this point only passing would stop her from seeing it through.<p>

As she observed the growing number of frost giants she didn't need confirmation of their intentions. She could see it burning in their hateful red eyes.

"Your death may not appease our losses, but I suspect before your spilled blood freezes others will come to grant us more chances," one of the frost giants declared, prompting approval from all those nearby.

Her instincts were to fight, but she knew that was unwise. It was then that she accepted a second possibility to see her through the dire situation. Her grasp of magic was not entirely formidable, but Loki's curiosity had inevitably sparked hers, as your children's interests so often become yours. She knew a range of spells and in that moment she was thankful for them. Closing her eyes she sent forth a concentrated orb of light, blindingly brilliant in the overcast shadows of wintery Jotunheim. It lit the room so brightly that the harsh yellow was visible through her eyelids. As it subsided she opened them and dashed for the nearest door, another crumbling hole in the wall. Frost giants reached for her, but she dodged their grasp and ran as quickly as she could in the restricting cover of her heavy wool cloak. The cold air burned her lungs, but still she pressed on. Noises echoed around her and she knew their numbers gathered to search for her. She paused in a small niche to collect her bearings. This place was a labyrinth of ice and she had already lost her way.

"Psst..."

Frigga jumped and glanced around, though the perpetrator of the sound was nowhere to be found.

"You do not belong here..." a playful voice declared as there was a flutter of movement to the left.

Frigga shifted as she tried to follow it, but it was gone so quickly she questioned if she really saw it.

"Yes, I keep hearing that," Frigga wryly replied, still trying to deduce if she was in any real danger.

Suddenly a pale blue lithe creature dropped from the shadows. Frigga stepped back, prepared for a confrontation, but realized she was looking upon the delicate form of an ice elf.

"You do not appear to belong here either," Frigga announced as they continued to stare each other down.

"No...No...No...But here I am," it stated as it barreled up a nearby wall and leapt across to the other, "And here you are. Both looking for something I would guess. Perhaps in looking we could look together. I really think that would be for the best."

Frigga narrowed her eyes, knowing nothing was ever free, "I will not be held hostage by unrevealed terms and vague extensions of trust."

The elf shrugged and dropped back down to the ground, "Then you will not need my help blending with the ice and shifting into nothing as these giant brutes search for you."

"And for you..." Frigga amended.

"I am not here," it quickly whispered with a grin.

A series of footsteps rang out in the distance and as she looked upon the pale blue ice elf she decided they may have been made friends through circumstance.

[] [] []

The Asgardian had used her trickery to escape, but she could not stay hidden forever.

"Find her," a harsh female voice ripped through the room, "She can't have gone far."

The frost giants paused as one of their own eventually drew from the shadows. The air of her presence brought those around her to bow their heads. Her stalking frame and icy tresses stood strange beside the male masses.

"Farbauti..." one of them finally whispered, "You should not be here..."

"I will go where I please," she growled as she edged towards him, "This realm is mine...what little of it remains. The Asgardians have twice trampled my husband to submission. The third time they took his life."

"And for that they will pay," he stated as he waved off a group of frost giants to find the Asgardian woman.

"Oh, they will," she cruelly grinned, "I know that face. I know it well. She reeks of regal upbringing. Odin took from me and now I shall take from him. Laufey, my dearest, will be avenged."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy was kicking a piece of bark as they walked across the rugged back-country. It had rained briefly, a spit of tiny droplets that were mostly hampered by the dense cover of trees, though it still left their clothes dampened. They were officially beavers...water and all.<p>

"If we could just find a road or a trail I'd be so happy," she suddenly announced as she swatted away a low hanging branch, "I'm really getting hungry. I mean I'm about to pig-out on those berries..."

Luke followed the aim of her hand as she pointed at a mounded bush nearby dotted with flecks of red. His lips pursed and he quickly shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure those are poisonous..."

"Of course they are," Darcy huffed.

"Well at least you got a granola bar from my glove box. I think everyone else is running on less."

"I'm sorry," Darcy sighed as they reached a trickle of a stream and Luke offered his hand to help her across.

"You keep saying that..."

"I know. I'm sorry to you. I'm sorry for me. This just sucks."

As they crossed the flowing water and climbed up a small hill Darcy glanced up at the distant horizon washed in a faint blue glow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Darcy questioned as she drew to a sudden stop.

She asked it, but was already aware of the answer. They found their way to the doorstep of the object and the vast shield protecting it. Of all the luck...

[] [] []

"Cheer up mate," Donald flashed a smile, "At least the rain stopped."

Erik grumbled as he paused once again, forcing Donald to rest as well. He had sprained his ankle as they descended into the dark woods to escape from the swarm of deadly metallic creatures. One misstep sent him toppling and luckily Donald had been right behind him. Shoulder to shoulder they shuffled their way through the dense forest and into the welcome glow of daylight. They were actually making decent time considering Donald was carrying most of the weight as Erik leaned on him to keep off his swollen ankle.

"You should have just left me behind..." Erik lamented in his frustration.

"And contend with Jane's wrath after the fact?" Donald laughed, "No siree."

Erik smiled and shook his head, no doubt easily picturing the predicament because he knew Jane well enough to know it was true. Her friends and colleagues were her family. She would fight for them until she could fight no more.

"You know..." Erik suddenly began, but paused as if he was trying to word it in his head, "I shouldn't say this, but I missed you being around. I don't want to delve into your personal business, but I just thought you should know that."

Donald was thankful for the mention, but before he could say as much a sound drew his attention. They were still in the thick of those creatures and Donald kicked himself for forgetting it. He knelt down and edged around a tree before signaling that he was going to investigate.

"Stop it with the hand signals," Erik exclaimed, though he tried to maintain a hushed voice, "I don't know what they mean."

"Yeah, sorry, bit of habit," Donald shrugged, "You stay put. I'm going to check it out."

As Erik leaned against the base of a large tree he passed a panicked glance to Donald.

"You're coming back though?" Erik questioned and his concern was obvious.

"First you want me to go on without you and now you want me to come back to save you. You're fortunate I prefer to be in the moment, otherwise I'd just be confused."

"What? I'm getting old and cranky. I'm entitled to some mood swings."

"That sounds like something my Nanna would have said," Donald quietly laughed as he started in the direction of the noise.

Donald slid through the forest alert as ever. The terrain may have been different, but he was no stranger to perilous situations. He peeked around some dense brush and saw one of the creatures on the ground. Figuring the danger was minimal he resigned to turn back, but his instincts stopped him. Realistically he needed to know if they could be taken out. The circumstances were perfect to give it a go. If it didn't work he could take off in another direction, loose it, and then double back to get Erik. The plan was sound enough that he reached down to pick up a large jagged rock. He gripped it, getting use to the feel of it in his hand. As he finally built up the nerve he rounded the bush to smash the rock against the creature, but he stumbled back realizing there were people nearby. They all yelled at each other, Donald because he was taken off guard and the other three because they were startled. As it died down he realized it was Jane and two of the warriors.

"Were going to hit it with a rock?" the stout red-haired man abruptly asked.

"Yes..." Donald cautiously replied as he stood, uncertain if the question was meant as a jab.

"You have a warrior's heart," the man beamed as he smacked Donald's shoulder.

Donald studied them all before it dawned on him that they were dragging a dangerous heap of metal behind them.

"Is that..." he began to question as he pointed towards it.

"Oh, thank you," Jane declared in something of a state between laughing and crying, "I thought you were dead..."

"Not a chance," he smiled, distracted from his initial inquiry, "I've been through worse than this."

"Where are the others?" Jane turned around as she studied the tree line.

"I left Erik just behind those rocks. He sprained his ankle last night, didn't see his footing. Darcy and Luke I'm not sure, but I know they got out."

"Good..." Jane whispered as she closed her eyes.

Jane appeared as if she wanted to say something else, but as she drew introspective her brain eventually got the better of her, as it usually did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chasm Crossing - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>At some point it was obvious Karissa was only delaying the inevitable trek back up to the dimensional gate. She was going back where she belonged. Her only fear was whether or not they would have her. She had layered lie upon lie to forge her new life and she had no way of knowing how far it had come unraveled. Yet in her current state she still stood, unable to rally to action. Loki had found his resting place in a bottomless void in the foreign fields of Olympus. It seemed fitting that she should say something, but she couldn't. She didn't understand why she was so overcome. Loki was...Loki was...so many things. She couldn't find the words.<p>

"What happened to the bridge?" a man suddenly declared behind her.

She looked back to see an elderly man with a sandy mule in tow. The animal was loaded with grain sacks and vegetable baskets. He would be able to continue his journey at one of the many other crossing points, but it would inconvenience him with additional travel. It was a realization he would eventually come to, sending him on his way and out of her company so she resigned to keep quiet.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he picked up on her sadness despite her best efforts to hide it.

"I'm fine. Thank you," she quickly responded with a forced smile.

"I don't believe you, but if you're still here after I make my delivery we'll see to it then," he announced with a nod as he tugged at the mule's reins and started back down the road to find another way across.

She briefly followed him, but ended up sitting on a long outcropping of smooth gray rock. She hadn't even made it far enough to lose sight of the jagged black crack that splintered the earth. Her eyes fixated on the ground as her brain continued to grapple with everything that had happened and time escaped her. Eventually she was aware of a presence beside her and she was annoyed that the villager had imposed on her again. The old man had kind intentions, but she greatly desired to be left alone.

"Please find someone else to bother," she quietly stated, trying to keep her request from sounding too terse.

"What would be the fun in that?" a familiar voice answered in jest.

She immediately glanced up and found Loki sitting beside her. He appeared to be battered from the fall with a few cuts across his face and his hands were bloodied from what she could only assume was the climb out. Without thinking it through she lunged at him, drawing him into a tight hug. He remained rigid in her grasp. She held on for long enough that it turned awkward, but she didn't care. Loki was alive. A moment later she felt the lightest brush of one of his hands sliding across her back.

"How?" she whispered as she pulled away enough to place her hands his cheeks.

Before he answered he reached up and took hold of her wrists, gradually withdrawing her hands, as if the intimate nature of the gesture made him uncomfortable.

"I grabbed the rocky edge as the bridge fell," he casually stated as he stared at her strangely.

"At least I can return to Earth with peace of mind knowing you were not disposed on the plains of Olympus," Karissa stated with a faint smile as she finally returned to her docile seat on the smooth span of stone.

"Return to Midgard?" Loki pondered and it was obvious he was confused, "This problem has hardly been solved."

"You are in danger here..." she began, though even as she said it she knew it wasn't reason enough to deter him.

"I am in danger everywhere," he grinned as if the achievement pleased him, "Though I'd like to think I'm just as deadly. However, if we come across Ptolema again..."

"Kill her," Karissa suddenly replied and her eyes widened as she had trouble believing the words that just poured from her lips.

Loki stared at her with his mouth slightly ajar before he burst into a fit of laughter. It rang out across the mountainside and brought lightness to his normally stoic features. Karissa was still horrified.

"I didn't mean that," she quickly backtracked, but she couldn't entirely because the damage was already done.

"Yes you did," Loki whispered with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he stood and offered his hand, "And nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

[] [] []

Loki had clung to the cliff with an unshakable fear in his stomach. Visions of Myrkr flashed through his mind and he realized in this pit he found a new kind of hell. He could feel the fissure draining his strength, seeping away his magical abilities. If he spent long enough in its darkened clutches he had no doubt he would emerge with none. He was surprised Olympus hadn't caved in on itself under the pressure of its black hole like draw.

As he struggled to scale out of his shadowy grave he realized it had been unwise to not veil his presence when they arrived. So often when he transported between realms he masked his magic. It was the easiest way to ensure he remained undetected. His failure to do so on Olympus was an oversight he could immediately remedy if he ever managed to distance himself from the chasm, though even if he did he was still left with a troubling conclusion. In a magicless world someone out there was familiar with latent feel of power that wisped through the air when it was present. He wondered if it was the same entity that pulled Teris' strings.

Loki looked at Karissa then as they quietly aimed their strides in the direction of Mount Olympus. He hadn't said anything because it wasn't his way, but he'd heard everything at the chasm. He could appreciate her raw emotion, but what moved him was that she said he deserved a chance. It was strange to hear because realistically he didn't. And as a sprinkle of dust rained down upon him he couldn't contain his grin. She was timid and afraid of her own magic. If it took him falling to his supposed death to make her finally seize control, he had to admit, he'd fall to a thousand more.

As they walked through the familiar stretch of road and passed the inn they'd parted from just that morning something began to gnaw at Loki's thoughts. It was an inconsistency he couldn't reconcile with. Standing at the base of the long and winding road to the summit he remained stationary. As Karissa realized she was proceeding alone she stopped.

"What? Did you see something?" Karissa quickly asked as she glanced around.

"No..."

His voice was low as his green eyes flicked up to hers. She'd summoned forth enough power to destroy a tall wood column near the chasm, the same chasm that had swallowed his bolt of energy as quickly as he conjured it from his hand. It was infuriating that she had no drive to find answers. He wanted to grip her shoulders to shake sense and conviction into her head. Her only concern was for the ungrateful masses on Midgard, unfamiliar with the sacrifices consistently made to ensure their survival. They were a self-serving race; it only seemed fair that occasionally others should be allowed to do the same. Not that he had any qualms taking his own advice. His only regret was that those around him needed prodding.

"Are you okay?" she questioned as she walked back to join him.

"Are you?" he asked and she appeared confused.

"I'm fine..." she gradually answered.

"Even after obliterating part of the bridge?" he pressed with a cocked brow, "It seems you're getting rather comfortable with the gift you fought so hard to hide..."

"No," she quickly interrupted, "I am not playing this game with you. When you're prepared to tell me what you're after I'll listen, but until then just stop."

With that said she continued. It was a work in progress, but he was nothing if not persistent. He smiled and eventually followed casting his eyes to the towering mountain and the cloud crested summit. He wondered what was up there and if it was nearly as interesting as what appeared to be happening below it.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the console," a voice ordered.<p>

Agent Coulson looked up as he emerged from his daze. He wasn't entirely sure how he got there. Then he remembered he was tracking down the reporter and she'd headed towards one of the helicarrier's weapon rooms. He had been standing at the door...

"What happened to her?" one of the security personnel questioned as Agent Coulson came out of his recollection.

He stared back and realized the reporter he was tracking was sprawled on the floor.

"I'm not sure," Agent Coulson replied and it wasn't a lie.

"She's alive," the security officer announced as he checked her pulse.

"Did she access any of the weapon systems?" another inquired.

"Um...not that I'm aware...run a systems check just to be sure," Agent Coulson stated as he backed away, "Confine her to one of the empty dormitory units. I'm...I'll be in Cargo 7."

He quickly backed away as he tried to play off his own concern. Something was happening and it had to do with his annual physical, with the strange condition of his hand.

"Right sir," the security officer acknowledged as Agent Coulson let the room.

He walked down the hallway, barely greeting anyone as he passed. It wasn't like him, but then he didn't really feel like himself. As he came upon the large bay door to Cargo 7 he paused and took a deep breath. For better or worse heading through that door was going to start him on a path towards the truth. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

"You are dead," Thor's voice suddenly boomed and Agent Coulson turned to see the Asgardian's smiling face, "But you are not. I am glad of that."

"Yes," Agent Coulson replied as Thor stepped forward and drew him into an uncomfortably tight hug, "I am. We'll have to talk later though. I need to take care of something."

"Talk about what?" Thor questioned as he stepped back still grinning as he looked Agent Coulson over.

"Loki," Agent Coulson immediately responded, "I heard he's around and that scares me."

"I can assure you he is not a danger," Thor confirmed as his face drew serious.

"I don't believe that," Agent Coulson smiled before bowing out of the conversation.

He quickly made his way through the cargo door and scanned the room before he eventually saw her.

"Maria..." he drew her attention as he approached.

"Phil?" she questioned informally as she picked up on his unease.

"I think you need to isolate me."


	25. Chapter 25

**chapter 25**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>They had fallen into silence and it was fine. Karissa didn't feel uncomfortable in it. Though she had been short with Loki earlier and part of her was ashamed because after his recent ordeal he didn't deserve her rudeness, but brush with death or not he was still scheming. It was a trait that apparently gave no credence to sudden flirtations with the afterlife. However, it was oddly enduring how easily he got back up after falling. Even after invading New York and being banished from Earth he'd waltzed into the helicarrier conference room with a sly grin, blissfully unhindered by his shackles or hostile surroundings. There was a thin line between confidence and arrogance. He walked it well, though his bristling remarks often made it mistakable for the latter.<p>

"Who do we have here?" a woman's voice suddenly cooed.

Karissa stared up to see a dainty blonde dressed in deep red and drenched in gold. Her eyes locked onto Loki and Karissa shifted uncomfortably at the coming scene. She wasn't naïve enough to not realize the woman was about to gush over Loki's presence.

"You don't know who I am?" Loki asked with a raised brow, almost amused by the implication, though really he was just drawing it out, "I find that insulting..."

"No, but I'd like to," she smiled with a faint purse of her rosy lips, "Very much in fact."

"How discreet..." Loki commented though it was barely above a whisper.

"How do you two know each other?" she inquired as she pointed at them both.

"We don't," Karissa quickly replied, prompting a grin from Loki.

"How fortunate for me..." she remarked, "My name is Despoina. I'm from the Hall of Aphrodite. It's a shame you're not gifted with an essence. I would have remembered someone as handsome as you dwelling on the summit."

"Oh, I can assure you I'm gifted in other ways."

"By the twelve..." Karissa mumbled, though neither of them heard her as she rolled her eyes and contended to continue the journey to the top.

Loki leaned in before she departed and whispered something to Despoina. Suddenly she slapped him and marched off angrily down the mountain. Loki rubbed his jaw as he headed the opposite direction and Karissa quickly glanced away, as if to appear like she wasn't watching.

"She's not very subtle is she?" Loki chuckled as he pressed his pale fingers across his reddened cheek.

"Well, she is from the Hall of Aphrodite. She advises people in the art of, well, you know...There's no reason to be subtle about it."

"No need to be subtle about what?" he jokingly prodded with a raised brow.

"She advises people in the art of seduction...among other things..."

"The art of sex..." he all too happily filled in the rest for her, "That's definitely an art form, but I can assure you it can't be taught unless you're with the right partner."

Karissa suddenly coughed on air. She patted her chest and immediately started walking. This was not a conversation she was going to have with Loki. It just wasn't.

"Are you blushing?" Loki abruptly remarked as he moved around her before falling in step beside her, "Are you mad?"

"I am not indulging this," she commented before reluctantly going back on her word, "If anything I take no joy in being awkwardly privy to scenes of flirting."

"So you think I was flirting?"

"What?" Karissa questioned, confused by the direction the conversation was heading, "Of course you were. You both were. Though I will admit you might need some work."

Loki laughed and the sound gave her chills. Karissa took the opportunity to speed up her stride in the hopes of deterring the topic. Loki suddenly moved forward cutting off her path. She drew to a quick stop, barely managing to avoid bumping into him.

"I am deeply disturbed that you would find me so inept at the art of seduction. I have a silver tongue, remember?" a glimmer filled his eyes as he leaned forward and wrapped an arm about her waist, drawing her into intimate proximity.

Karissa tried to protest, but found her voice lost.

"I should think if I really wanted to I could captivate her, steal her very breath with the power of my words and the subtle brush of my lips. Then just as quickly as I drew her in, I'd leave her, trembling and wanting..."

Karissa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and watched as Loki let go to begin his causal stroll up the mountain. She steadied herself to regain her composure before cautiously heading after him. There was something seriously wrong with that man, though that wasn't exactly a revelation given the history of his actions.

"...of course it always comes down to wanting," he called back, "And I do not want her."

"Well, you could have fooled me," Karissa mumbled, but jumped as Loki let out a well timed laugh that left her certain he had heard her.

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor had finally enacted his plan, though it had taken far too long with all the talking. It was the one thing that always bothered him. Everyone around him seemed so keen to speak for hours. His father, Fury, everyone talking when really they needed to act.<p>

Fury had offered them a transport ship and it had landed in a valley between the two groups trapped amid hostile forces. Hogun and Fandral agreed to make their way towards the largest group while Thor rescued Jane. He would return to help them once he knew she was safe. The logic of his plan was flawed, even he could see it, but it was precisely the reason why he asked Fury to keep Jane away from harm. If she was present all his efforts focused on her. She was the only thing that mattered and it was completely unreasonable in such dire circumstances.

Thor sped through the forest with Mjölnir in hand, until he saw the familiar glow of the shield in the distance. The sight temporarily drew his thoughts to Loki. He wondered how his brother was fairing on Olympus. Loki had worked so hard to get there and it now seemed probable he intended to stay, though what that meant for Agent Karissa Petras he didn't know. Fury would never forgive him if he lost one of his agent's to Loki's scheming, but honestly Thor would never forgive himself. He had placed his trust in Loki despite his better judgment. This would be the last time.

As Thor wove through the towering trees he finally saw the silhouette of Jane staring at the shield, though there was a man beside her. Thor suddenly felt a ping of jealousy. Someone else had seen her safely through this ordeal. As he neared however he realized something was off.

"Jane..." Thor whispered, but as the woman turned around his shoulders dropped, "Darcy?"

"Thor? Wow, this is awkward," she replied as she passed a brief glance to her companion, "You know I have a bone to pick with you mister. You have some nerve just showing up. Jane is not some damsel in distress. Do you have any idea what you've put her through? I mean she waited for two years. That's completely ridiculous. Then she finally moves on and you have to show up again all woooo..."

"What?" Thor expressed as Darcy's outburst ended and he was left trying to figure out why she was behaving so impassioned, "Jane, where is she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Darcy curiously shot back.

"Yes, I would," Thor replied with a raised brow.

"Well, she's out there," Darcy replied as she waved her arms, "You know...on Earth...where you left her two years ago."

"So she is part of the other group," Thor remarked and smiled with relief, though it faded when he realized they were actually in the most danger.

"Can you believe this guy?" Darcy scoffed as she nudged the man standing beside her.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what's going on," the man replied with a defeated shrug, though he remained staring wide-eyed and Thor really wished Fury had kept the observation that everyone did so to himself.

"Jane really likes him. He really likes her. Then he leaves. Then he comes back, but doesn't visit. Then he leaves again. Then he comes back. Now he's all...I want to rescue you..."

"Was this before or after she hit him with a car?"

"Clearly after."

"Clearly..." the man agreed, but appeared even more puzzled.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Maria Hill had barely managed to talk Agent Coulson into staying at his post at the helicarrier base camp. He branded himself a threat and his sense of duty forced him to respond. He'd quoted S.H.I.E.L.D regulations and her only recourse was that they would be followed once a proper investigation was conducted. Of course by proper she meant off the record and for her eyes only. They didn't need another problem in their growing cache, but this was one they had a hand in creating.<p>

Maria had gone to an abandoned dormitory section, which was undergoing extensive remodeling. It had been wise of Agent Coulson to confine the reporter there. Tossing her directly into the brig would have made her even less cooperative, not that Maria was expecting much.

"Is the prisoner awake?" she asked as she approached the posted guard with a file in hand.

"Yes Deputy Director. The medic just saw her, nothing serious to report."

"Thank you," she replied as she ducked into the room and waited for the door to close before turning around.

"I want that man arrested," the reporter suddenly screamed and Maria let out a sigh as she realized this was going to have to go the hard way.

"You listen to me and you listen well," Maria harshly stated, "You are an unauthorized stowaway. You are in receipt of classified documents. When this is over I am going to throw the book at you. Until then sit down, shut up, and answer only when spoken to."

The reporter gradually sat on the floor as Maria crossed her arms and put on her stern face. She wasn't going to play nice, not with a friend in trouble.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened."

The reporter scowled, but in defeat, "I lost my phone when I changed into this uniform. I was going back to find it, but I got turned around. Realizing I ended up in a secluded area I decided to take a moment to glance through the file I was handed. Suddenly this man comes through the door. He's talking, but I can't understand what he's saying. I try to tell him I'm with the press, but he knocks me to the floor. I must have hit my head. I came to in this damn room. Are we in the grips of an alien invasion?"

"If we are let's hope you didn't compromise our efforts by wasting valuable time," Maria replied as she walked out before the reporter could levy her next question.

Maria stood for awhile in the hallway while the guard remained rigidly planted beside the door. This wasn't good.

"Did anyone ever track down what...she...was trying to access?"

"Sectors of research divisions were accessed, Deputy Director," the guard quickly replied as he held out a file he was holding, Maria had assumed it was the classified document recovered from the reporter, "Given the quantity of projects that each one handles there is no way of knowing what she was looking for or even if she found it."

"A fishing expedition, looking for a new story I suspect," Maria lied as she took the printouts, "I want formal charges filed and get her off this ship."

"Yes, Deputy Director Hill," the officer acknowledged, but briefly fidgeted, "Oh, also communications reported a strange wave frequency around the time the files were accessed. It was outside the range of standard communications. They were concerned it might have been a data transfer, but we weren't able to find any sort of transmitter devices on the reporter."

"Thank you. Good work officer," Maria forced a smile as she headed down the hall.

She slowly made her way back to Cargo 7. She was scanning over the pages of accessed files, realizing very quickly that there was an obvious commonality among them. All of the projects were associated with alien tech and space research. One name stood out however, though it might have been a coincidence. Jane Foster was apparently researching a spacial energy anomaly, though beyond that the printout didn't say.

As Maria finally walked through the large bay door she glanced up, immediately picking Agent Coulson from the crowd. His kind eyes were creased with worry lines. He knew he was a threat and now she knew it to. The only problem now was figuring out why.

* * *

><p><strong>Utgard - Jotunheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Frigga was aware of the growing sound of footsteps. Frost giants gathering and searching.<p>

"Fine, we have a deal," she suddenly agreed because time to muddle through options and consequences was waning.

The ice elf beamed as it held out its hand to seal the agreement, long pointed blue fingers frigid as icicles.

"Rozen will help you, Frigga, Queen of Asgard."

"How?"

"The frost giants know who you are. I can hear the echoes, voices resounding through the ice. Loud those stupid brutes are," the ice elf laughed before emitting a pure white pulse of energy.

It bathed Frigga in a strange tingle and as she passed a worried glance to the ice elf she realized it was sliding into the icy wall.

"Shhh...be quiet and be still," it whispered as it held out it hand again and she hesitantly took it.

Frigga let out a brief gasp as cold washed over her. She felt heavy as she passed through the thick sheet of ice and stood rigid in its clear crystaline structure. She watched through the warped surface as a group of frost giants ran by, unaware of their presence. They moved through the ice like it was a separate world, free from any normal bounds. They snaked up the tall spindle of a jagged tower. She began to feel faint as they suddenly burst from the icy confines in an explosion of white energy.

"Sorry, too long. I forget you need the air and not the ice," the elf declared as it spun feverishly around the room, "This section is closed. Sealed away behind a landslide of ice down below."

As the lithe elf drew to a stop its large blue eyes regarded her before it stepped forward and offered a bow.

"As I have stated I am Rozen, seeker through realms. I am searching for frost crystals," the ice elf declared with a grin as its blue lips pulled back revealing pearly white teeth, "Shards of deep blue forged during the making of this wintery realm and imbued with its residual energy. The giant brutes have no use for them, magic-less lummoxes they are."

"So you've been coming here? Surely Alfheim has its own magical implements."

"Oh it does. Harder to find is all. The realm is split between summer and winter, light and ice. Some of them I think have melted."

"So am I to assume if I help you you'll help me?"

"You are."

"Without knowing what I'm searching for?"

The ice elf laughed and it was a strangely pleasant sound, "My word is my word. I gave it before so I'll give it again. If you help me I will help you."

Frigga stared at the ice elf realizing there had to be some catch, though it had not yet presented itself. She knew very little about ice elves, but she knew even less about how to find what she was searching for. It was a predicament she hardly considered as she threw herself to her own motherly whim.

"I am looking for the tome of Laufey," she finally announced with a sigh.

"Farbauti will have it," the ice elf grimaced.

"Farbauti?" Frigga question, familiar of the name, but unable to place it.

"Wife of Laufey...ruler of the realm...for now..."

"Loki's mother..." Frigga finished.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed. She took a seat on the icy floor, eyes fixated on nothing as the gears in her head processed what she heard. For some reason she had just assumed the woman dead. Finding out that she wasn't brought the wind from her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Fandral dove from a blast of energy and ran for cover again as the tree disintegrated behind him.<p>

"It figures we would have to rescue you lot," he called as Hogun crept up behind the metal monstrosity and slammed his mace into its head.

It exploded into a heap of gnarled metal and sparks. These creatures, whatever they were, were not to be taken lightly. One pulse rendered any object into a pile of dust. Fandral could only imagine it would do the same to him, though he didn't want to test his theory.

"We were proceeding just fine until your ruckus brought their hordes upon us," Sif sneered as she sought cover nearby.

"Haha..." Fandral forced a deep laugh as a loud crash suddenly echoed around them and then another.

Fandral peered around just in time to see Volstagg hoisting a large stone over his head and tossing it onto a nearby creature. There were several others flattened nearby. As everyone realized the danger was briefly staved they emerged from their hiding places.

"What in the nine realms possessed you?" Fandral admonished as he stared down at one of the paper thin enemies.

"If it works..." Hogun plainly commented.

"I got the idea from him," Volstagg beamed as he smacked the shoulder of a Midgard man who looked strikingly similar to Thor and was assisting an injured friend.

"I picked up a rock..." the man simply stated as he glanced at Volstagg's makeshift weapon, "That's a boulder..."

"You grabbed the largest one you could find," Volstagg stated with a shrug, "There is no shame in that."

"I grabbed the only one I could pick up..." the man corrected with a befuddled brow.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Dr. Eli Kresge was sitting in his lab staring at a sample. He had managed to obtain permission from Deputy Director Hill to study one of the scrapings from Project 2C prior to her departure. He couldn't explain his fascination, yet there it was. Nothing about the specimen related to his field of study. At least on the surface...<p>

"That's odd..." he mumbled as he moved back and stared at the large screen with a feed from his microscope.

Quickly getting up he wandered around his lab looking for a research sample. In his efforts to fuse technology and flesh he had briefly explored integrating the two mediums, attempting to create technology that mimicked flesh. It was a disaster, but in the end it produced some interesting results.

As he finally found the petri dish he was searching for he rushed back and slid it under a second microscope. He bumped the feed onto the other monitor. Side-by-side it came together. There was a patterning to the blue gelatinous tissue that was bothering him. He'd seen it before, or at least something similar.

"It's perfect," he whispered as he stepped back and admired the fruit of his revelation.

The specimen pulled from the Chitauri wreckage was a living, breathing machine. The two aspects were so masterfully connected that technology and flesh could not exist without the other. He'd never seen anything like it, but now that he had he knew precisely what direction his new line of bio-tech research would take. In his excitement he suddenly froze. He'd forgotten a major factor in the equation. Agent Phil Coulson...

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki didn't need an announcement. It was plainly obvious they had reached the summit as a huge series of archways now framed the path. It was a welcoming gate, or perhaps a warning, so often the message depended on the guest.<p>

"Well, we're here," Karissa stated with a sigh, "So if you have a plan I'd really love to hear it because the second I set foot beyond those arches I'm going to be escorted back out and you're going to be killed...again."

"The fact that you get to couple that statement with again should inspire more faith," he grinned.

Figuring actions were more telling he suddenly swathed himself in an illusion spell and watched as Karissa's green eyes widened. He'd stolen Athos' face, though only for awhile. Realistically he hated prancing about in other people's skin, though the mischievous possibilities were often worth the hassle.

"Is there anything you can't do?" she remarked as she did a circle around him, "Because it's entirely infuriating that someone as annoying as you should get more to brag about."

"If I recall correctly I have never bragged about anything," he quickly declared.

"Well, perhaps you should," she smiled.

"Ah, but so should you. Yell it from the highest peak in fact. All of Olympus would cower at your power," he teased, though there was some truth to it that would go overlooked, "Your turn."

He slowly reached out and grabbed her hand. As he did the power of the illusion spell slid across her skin eventually wrapping her in Despoina's features. He'd done it because he knew it would annoy her, but as he stared at the foreign face he realized it likely would annoy him more. Though the only other person he had observed well enough to mimic was Pteloma and that wasn't even up for consideration. That woman would eventually meet his wrath and amusingly enough Karissa had condoned it with an impromptu utterance.

"Shall we?" Loki suddenly bid and Karissa reluctantly shook her head.

They walked beneath the towering arches and up a weaving flight of stairs carved into the very mountain they ascended. When Loki's foot slid onto the top step he stared in awe at the grand city before him. Everything was white marble with colorful flowers and well dressed people. Pillared buildings and meandering cobblestone roads swept as far as the eye could see. He understood now why the inhabitants strove to live atop the peak. These people were treated like royalty.

As they walked on a small footpath surrounded by soft green grass and rounded an ornate bubbling fountain Karissa jostled his arm.

"What if I let go of your hand?" she whispered as she drew near, "Will I be visible again?"

"Well," Loki began as he skimmed the growing number of interested people meandering on their own errands, "The scandal we've created won't be nearly as interesting."

Karissa gradually glanced around as she mouthed the word what, but pieced it together on her own. Letting go she quickly made her way into the beginning throngs of a marketplace as Loki grinned and kept in step beside her.

"Despoina," a male passerby suddenly declared with a seductive grin as she walked passed, "Forget something?"

Slowly Karissa's eyes slid to Loki and he could tell she wasn't pleased. He smiled and shrugged. It seemed like the best disguise for her, especially considering the real one was headed off the summit. Nothing was more awkward than a run-in with the face you'd stolen.

She eventually turned to flash the stranger a smile, but she froze, "Nikolaos..."

The name came out so whispered that even if the voice didn't match the face it would have been too hushed to tell.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," Nikolaos laughed as he reached out and took her hand, planting a quick kiss before he withdrew, "A pleasure as always."

Karissa shook her head as he disappeared among the bustle of the market. She teetered slightly, looking lost, before she pressed through the crowd and disappeared down an alley. Loki struggled to keep up with her as her smaller frame more easily traversed through the mob of people.

He repeated the name in his head before realizing where he'd heard it. That was her Nikolaos. Her dead Nikolaos. The one who'd filled her with such fear she felt she could never return.

When he finally came upon her she was leaning against a marble wall in a narrow alley passage. She was dazed, though the face wasn't her own he could register it in her eyes. She obviously didn't understand and for the first time he could claim he genuinely didn't understand either. A minor quest for answers had turned into an elaborate web of secrecy and deceit. Olympus didn't have magic so they cast out the one person who had some. Yet someone out there knew magic and they knew it well, having sensed the wisp of power upon his arrival. Then in his own quest for answers, Teris, one of the few people aware of the magical problem devised a way to awaken it...on the wrong planet. The pieces were there, but they weren't making any sense.

"I could get answers..." he delicately implied.

"Loki...No...I was mistaken...please...just...let's go..." she was rambling, trying to hold onto a lie.

He suddenly stepped forward and drew her attention as he placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Beneath his fingers he could feel her tremble. It was the same shake that had plagued her hands as they prepared to journey to Olympus. Unlike the last he was happy to know he wasn't again the cause.

"You are more than your memory," he declared while realizing he was still being held captive by his own.

Straightening he drew in a deep breath as he quickly turned to go back. The line blurred as he directed his aim. He wasn't sure if he was driven to help her or appease his own frustration. Whatever the case he acknowledged that he was in fact blinded by it.

"Loki..." was all he caught of Karissa's plea as he pressed through the crowded street.

It wasn't hard to spot Nikolaos again. He was tall and muscled, thought not as much as Thor. Given the glances he was receiving from women in the crowd it was easy to guess he shared some of the same annoying qualities as Fandral. It was safe to say Loki loathed the very sight of him.

As he approached Nikolaos from behind he flicked his hand causing his stride to stray. He toppled forward on uneven footing, stumbling through the crowd and into an empty merchant stall. As the people nearby returned to normal, only briefly turning their attentions to the sudden misstep, Loki slid inside. The light was dim in the heavy cloth tent, but Loki could still see well enough.

"What..." Nikolaos complained as he stood and dusted himself off.

As he straightened he let out a brief yelp, startled by Loki's presence. Loki stared him down as he remained statuesque between Nikolaos and the door.

"Athos," he laughed and Loki was taken back by the apparent camaraderie in his voice, "You gave me a fright. Back already? I suppose you must be pleased. As dismal a realm as that one is. Hardly evolved enough for a pleasant conversation I would suspect."

Suddenly Loki surged forward and grabbed Nikolaos around the neck. He hoisted him up as he kicked wildly towards the missing ground.

"You are supposed to be dead," Loki declared with a cock of his head as his grip tightened.

"Athos," Nikolaos laughed as he tried to pry Loki's fingers away, "What are you talking about? Release me. I cannot breathe."

"I am not Athos..." Loki dangerously declared as he dropped the illusion and his second skin slowly slid away.

Nikolaos regarded him with terror in his quaking hazel eyes. There was something pleasant about the reaction.

"What are you?" he barely whispered.

"Vengeance," Loki hissed, "Why aren't you dead?"

"What? I don't understand..."

Suddenly Loki drew him close and whispered the only thing he intended to give him as a clue. If his memory didn't slide into place then the man would be of no use.

"Karissa..."

Brief confusion clouded Nikolaos' features before understanding took hold.

"Did Athos tell you about her? I knew I couldn't trust him."

Loki's grip tightened again and red washed Nikolaos' skin.

"It was all an arrangement," he suddenly gasped prompting Loki to give him enough latitude to speak.

"Continue..."

He seemed reluctant so Loki tightened his hold, kindness never got results anyway.

"With the council. It was an arrangement with the council. They told me I had to disappear. In death I would be granted a place on Mount Olympus and a position in one of the great Halls."

"What of your family? What of your friends?" Loki pressed, but eventually revealed the real question that was plaguing him, "What of your love?"

Nikolaos laughed, "My love? You mean Karissa? That was another lifetime. It was an arrangement of convenience...until it was no longer convenient."

The response was simple and honest. Loki could easily claim similar regard for some of the people in his life, yet somehow he was still left enraged.

"I was promised a place among this grandeur. How could I refuse?" Nikolaos added as if the statement would promote some measure of understanding.

Suddenly Loki released a wave of energy from his hand and it washed across Nikolaos, causing him to violently shake. Letting go, his body hit with a thud on the darkened straw floor. He was still alive...barely. It was a kindness that was only afforded because there was no reason for Karissa to endure his death a second time. The man was pathetic, without conviction and driven by petty motives. Loki towered over his crumpled body and walked away, content that he found some common line through all the looming mysteries. The council. They wanted Karissa gone. They wanted him dead. He had a sneaking suspicion they too whispered in the ear of Teris. It was a small consolation, but for now he would take it.

As Loki emerged from the slit in the cloth enclosure he slid back into Athos' skin, anger still flaring in his eyes. Loki was prepared to peel back the truth, revealing Nikolaos for what he really was, but as he came upon Karissa he realized he couldn't. Despite her disguised features he could still picture her sitting there, green eyes filled with fury because he'd left her and heart still brimmed with sadness because someone else had left her too. The image of Nikolaos in her head was an illusion, but it was a pleasant one. There was no reason not to let her keep it. Her regard for him had already been shattered as she set eyes upon his ghost.

"What happened?" she quietly asked as she pushed off of the marble wall, "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere..." he smiled as he offered the crook of his arm and when she eventually took it he slid his opposite hand over hers, "Now, where are we headed?"

[] [] []

Pteloma marched up the great steps of the Pantheon for the second time that day. She left Athos wallowing in his self-pity and bid her brothers in the Hall of Ares her thanks. Athos was weak and for whatever reason he felt duty bound to see the orders of the council through, but it was a task best carried out by her.

As she again graced the central room lit with flickering flames from the ever burning torches she was greeted with the chorus of voices.

"Where is the outsider?"

"He is dead," Pteloma triumphantly announced.

"Where is the body?"

"Where is the proof?"

"What use do you have of a body?" she scoffed, "The proof is at my word. I stand before this council humbly and in earnest."

"Where is the body?"

"Where is the body?"

The voices echoed on forever as she now stood in the shame of her shortcoming. Slowly an elder man slid from the shadows with white hair and a single red sash. With his presence the voices stopped.

"Alive or dead we wanted him here..." suddenly the man corrected himself, "We needed him here."

"He is at the bottom of a chasm. Athos can attest to the fact. So too can his companion."

The old man's eyes flicked up, tired and grey, but suddenly brimming with life, "What companion?"

"Karissa accompanied him. Briefly straying from her post on Midgard."

He suddenly stared off in thought, "Perhaps we could make due..."

"I don't understand," Pteloma admitted.

The old man cast a broad smile as he shuffled back into the darkness, bring forth the endless echo of voices.

"If we cannot have one."

"Bring us the other."

The chorus of voices ended with that simple request. No explanation. No reason. Pteloma emerged from the council meeting boiling with rage. She stopped briefly on the steps as she watched Athos and Despoina enter the Athena Archives across the way. It was odd. They traveled arm in arm, though neither enjoyed the others company and neither was certainly in need of books.


	26. Chapter 26

**chapter 26**

* * *

><p><strong>Medical Examiners Office - Los Angeles, California<strong>

* * *

><p>Burt Lye was dead himself, a lumbering six foot three frame of caffeine induced movement as he shuffled through the sickly mint green hallway of the medical examiners office. The last call of his shift had sent him on a part pickup to the middle of nowhere and the small town officers had talked his ear off, as if he had no place better to be. He couldn't fault them though, finding the arm was probably the most excitement they'd seen in years...not that there was anything exciting about finding a dismembered body...<p>

"Burt...you still here? I thought your shift ended two hours ago."

"It did," Burt wryly replied as he drew the stainless steel cart to a stop in front of the check-in desk.

"What have you got for us this time?" the clerk asked as he stood and glanced at the delivery, "Is that an arm? Shit...where's the rest of it?"

Burt shrugged, "Hopefully alive and kicking, but I'm not holding my breath. The officer in charge was hoping for a preliminary findings report today...I gave the forensics team on-site as much of a rundown as I could."

"That could be a problem...There was a multi-car pileup on the 210. It's all hands on deck. A couple of casualties..." the clerk paused as his voice drew to a whisper, "One of them was a kid."

Burt shook his head, knowing well enough the stress they were now under. As he took back his clipboard and tore off a copy of the transfer order he decided to give them a fair warning.

"The officers are combing for more parts...Just thought you should know. If they dig up anything else you might start feeling pressure from their end too."

"Right," the clerk gave a tired nod, "When is it ever just one part anyway? Probably gonna get a foot by this afternoon..."

"As long as I'm not the one picking it up," Burt laughed, "I'm catching some shut-eye."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane stood in the middle of a pile of ash. She reached down gently raking it with her fingers before she let the fine powder trickle away. It swept in a black cloud as the faint breath of a breeze carried it away. So much for their rescue...The transport ship had been reduced to nothing, blasted away by one of those deadly metal creatures.<p>

"We need to figure out another plan," Jane stated, not wishing to dwell on the lives that may have been lost among the blackened shadow.

"If only some piece of wreckage might have survived..." Donald commented as he helped Erik sit on a nearby rock, "We could have combed it for a radio."

"I assume you're referencing a form of communication," Hogun softly inquired as he came to stand near them.

"I am."

"Fandral," Hogun called, drawing the attention of his friend who was causing ruckus among his fellow Asgardians in the distance, "Do you still have that black box?"

"You mean the one that keeps crackling?" Fandral acknowledged as he stepped forward, casually meandering around small shrubs and boulders, "I had half a mind to break it before those infernal creations descended on the noise."

Suddenly everyone bolted to attention as they heard rustling in some of the brush nearby. Jane eyed it with unease because everything that could go wrong was. So there was no use assuming they weren't about to be swarmed by more of those things. As she remained prepared Darcy, Luke, and Thor emerged from the forest. She stared at them all, unable to place her emotions. She ran forward and Darcy did as well. They met in the middle in a hug and as Jane pulled back from the embrace she could tell Darcy had something to say.

"So...please don't be mad..." Darcy whispered.

"Why would I be mad?" Jane asked in confusion.

Darcy let out a forced laugh before offering a shrug.

"What did you do?" Jane suspiciously inquired and as the silence between her question and the coming answer drew out she grew worried.

"I may have gone completely postal on Thor."

"Darcy!"

"What? I'm sorry, but if you won't be angry with him I will," Darcy paused and let out a sigh, "Of course my anger may have been additionally fueled by hunger, lack of sleep, and general annoyance with hiking around the woods all night and a wonderfully chilly portion of the morning..."

Jane let out a laugh and pulled Darcy in again. It was actually irrelevant. She was just happy to see them alive. Her gaze drew over Darcy's shoulder finding Thor's vivid blue eyes fixated on her. She wanted to run up to him and pound her hands against his chest, cursing him for the emotional roller-coaster he'd put her through, but now wasn't the time and this certainly wasn't the place. As she held his stare she wondered if he had any idea the pain he'd put her through. Did he waltz back into her life expecting them to proceed as if nothing happened? Surely he didn't...

"Can I have the walkie-talkie?" Donald's voice suddenly drew her from her inner musings.

She glanced back to see Donald holding out his hand in an attempt to take the 'black box' from Fandral, who in turn was staring at Donald suspiciously.

"I was entrusted with this by Thor," Fandral declared.

"Perhaps I should take the device..." Thor suddenly commented as he stepped forward, walking passed Darcy and Jane.

"So it begins..." Darcy mumbled and Jane tried to pay it no mind.

"Please, just give it to Donald," Jane broke in, "He knows what he's doing..."

The statement was filled with more truth than she could convey. Donald had been a member of the Australian Royal Air Force, flying missions, some of which he wasn't able to talk about. It had been his life for almost seven years, but then something happened and he had to walk away. He was honorably discharged and left to wander. He'd made mention of so many countries, colorful stories, and interesting people. He went everywhere...a pilot with a small plane, just doing enough to get by and nothing much in between. She'd often wondered if he ever found what he was looking for, but as he flashed her a smile and took the walkie-talkie from Fandral she knew he had. He'd found his way to New Mexico and on some crazy whim agreed to help a ragtag team chase a storm. He'd discovered what he was looking for and stayed. It only made sense that they'd run into each other again. She stared at Donald and then glanced to Thor finally realizing how utterly complicated everything was.

"This is Donald Blake..." he began, but was cut off.

"You are Donald Blake," Thor exclaimed.

"Come again?" the radio buzzed to life.

"This is Donald Blake..." he repeated passing Thor an annoyed glance because his booming voice made it hard to hear.

"Very funny Thor. Nice accent by the way."

"Director Fury I can assure you that was not I," Thor loudly announced.

When everyone fell quiet and Donald shifted uncomfortably with the walkie-talkie it suddenly crackled to life.

"Right...I'm really speaking to Donald Blake aren't I?"

"Yes..."

"Well, how about we ignore everything up to this point and I just ask you why the hell you aren't on your way back."

"The aircraft has been destroyed..."

"Damn...we had hoped the object was just interfering with communications."

"Are there any aircraft in the area?"

"There is a small airfield just due south of your position, mostly for weather observation. We were using it to airlift in some vehicles and equipment for the first base camp, though most came in on the road. A couple birds were left behind as part of an evacuation plan, but they had little use for them..."

"Perfect, just get us there and I can get us out."

"Maintain radio silence for now. I'll get you on the horn with one of the technicians monitoring the area. He should be able to guide you."

"Understood. Over."

With a plan suddenly appearing before them a wave a relief washed across the group. Jane could feel it, a palpable change in the air.

"Sorry to be a Debby downer, but when we fire that plane up won't we just get vaporized again?" Darcy mumbled.

"I must agree..." Thor slowly stepped forward staring Donald down as if this was all some sort of test.

"Well, I can handle the plane," Donald announced as he turned to meet Thor's hulking presence, "I was hoping you could handle the distraction."

Thor's brow quirked before he offered a laugh and a handshake, "Deal. Together we'll make our way through this..."

"Can I just say..." Darcy whispered as she leaned against Jane's shoulder.

"No..." Jane mumbled, slightly mortified by the sudden bonding experience going on between her past and present...maybe even future...but they were both loves and now her head hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>The Athena Archives - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa was certain it was him. Her mind played through the meeting on an endless loop. She felt sick to her stomach, but then Loki swept in with a smile and a chipper attitude. He was acting odd, even for him.<p>

"You can drop the illusion," she whispered and he gave her a reluctant glance, "Trust me. They have a saying in the archives...if you have found your way here you must be entitled to the knowledge you seek."

"That sounds strangely logical for this backwards realm," Loki commented as Athos' features slid away revealing the sharper plains of Loki's face.

For a moment they idled and just when they were about to proceed Karissa broke the silence. It came out more loudly than she'd intended, an outburst of heavy breathing and meek frustration.

"It was him, wasn't it?" she suddenly asked before they were able to fully breech the narrow vestibule into the main expanse of the circular library.

Loki paused and slowly turned to stare at her, "What do you want?"

His question was bizarre, but with a sigh she gave him the only response she could, "The truth..."

"It was."

"Did he say why?" she met Loki's blank stare, uncertain if his intention was to reply, "I know you tracked him down. I'm not foolish enough to think you just stepped away for a breath of fresh air and a pleasant chat. He's probably laying face down in the dirt..."

Loki unexpectedly stepped forward, edging close enough that she felt the towering dominance of his presence, "He tossed you aside for admittance to this hollow charade. Every kiss, every glance, every kind word...worthless in the face of his own desires. Is that what you wanted to hear? A stinging critique of how little you meant to him. Will it give you peace in the dark night to know you didn't kill him, but were instead forgotten?"

She stood shaken by the brutal honesty in his voice. Part of her considered that he took some joy in raining this misery down around her, but as he finished she caught a flicker of something. It was so faint she couldn't place it, but it was real because he registered it as well as he quickly turned away, attempting to hide the glimmer.

"We should get this over with," he declared as he marched into the library, but gave pause to stare up at the grandeur of the structure, lined wall-to-wall with books.

The domed ceiling was pressed with bronze, allowing the light cast from the flaming chandelier to intensify, reaching every inch of the interior. The bookcases were ornate, carved wood and filled to the brim with tomes and scrolls. Though the scene was impressive it seemed miniscule compared to the the collective knowledge of an entire civilization that should have stood before them. She was bewildered...

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Karissa glanced over to see a very pale man with feather white hair and milky blue eyes. He stood before a rectangular slab of marble, cast up from the floor. He padded towards them in a brown wool robe and though he appeared eerily ghost-like his smile was genuine.

"How may I serve you?" he asked as his voice was so hushed Karissa wasn't sure if she'd heard it.

With Loki still drawn to their surroundings Karissa stepped forward offering a smile in return.

"I'm...We're looking for old documents..." Karissa began, unsure how else to narrow down their search.

"Old texts are dated and recorded in the master codex. Do you have a specific subject in mind? It would make your search far quicker..."

As he asked he opened a large book in front of him, sitting alone on the heavy marble slab. It was bound in silver with forged embellishments. There seemed to be only a single page, though that was all it needed for the stained parchment glinted with blue text that constantly flickered and changed.

"I'm looking for older documents, documents from the beginning."

"Oh, I see..." the man replied as he slowly closed the book, "Follow me. By order of the council those texts have not been included in our records, though we still keep them for nothing can be destroyed."

Karissa turned to catch Loki's attention, but jumped when she found him standing silently beside her. With a deep breath to calm her nerves she followed the pale man towards a small niche in the bookcase on the far side of the room. He slid open the iron gate in front of it and stood, ushering them inside. They waited in the dark enclosure before he finally joined them. The gate creaking closed as the floor abruptly jostled and Karissa grabbed Loki's forearm to keep from falling. Slowly they began to lower and as they passed the line of the floor they stared out at a vast cavern filled with books. Small dots of light flickered in the distance as other men in brown woolen robes walked among the library completing tasks she assumed.

"I had no idea..." Karissa whispered as she began to feel overwhelmed by the totality of the information around her.

"Yes, few do. There is so much knowledge, but most only concern themselves with the recent. It is sad really. So much is lost..." the man lamented, "So much is forgotten..."

"Have you read them?" Loki suddenly interrupted.

"I am a keeper..." the man smiled, "Their knowledge is not for me."

As they took the lift down into the belly of the hidden library Karissa watched Loki, his face softened by almost a child-like glee. She smiled and stared out at the circling bookcases and walkways long before Loki could take notice of her attention on him. Finally they reached the bottom and the keeper slid open the gate.

"The knowledge you seek is through that corridor. There are the tomes from the first era. Many were destroyed during the fall. You are welcome to whatever you can find."

"Thank you," she said with a bow of her head.

Loki had already started down the narrow stone hallway, distracted by the promise ahead. As she followed him down the long passage it opened up into a musty earthen room. There were only a few rows of bookcases and even from this distance it was easy to see many of them were singed with burn scars. Loki walked through them as his slender fingers traced across the spines of books and tattered edges of scrolls. He appeared to be in awe, as an unguarded mix of emotions washed across his face. As he glanced over at her he didn't even bother to hide it as a smile traced his lips.

"I should wish to read them all..." he simply commented as he came to a stop and plucked a small leather bound book from a shelf.

"What moves you so?" she asked, uncertain if it would even merit a response.

"This place. The countless pages of knowledge and all the mystery they hold. I can't even fathom because it seems just moments ago none of this existed. An entirely new door has been opened to me. This place was just an idle gate without a story. Though I do not like the pages it has already shown me, perhaps in this place there is a redeeming glimmer."

"Perhaps, but sometimes to know is to open a door that need not be opened."

Loki fell into silence, but eventually moved to stand beside her.

"Yes, but there are many doors through which we travel, to close them all for fear of one..." he began, but abruptly changed the mood, "I do not wish to mar the beauty of this moment with bitterness."

"No, I suppose not..." she softly stated.

"What are we looking for?" he gradually asked as he rounded one of the bookcases.

"When we left Earth," she simply replied, "We must know if anyone was left behind."

"And if someone was?"

"I think they're about to be welcomed back."

"I'm not certain welcomed is the right word," he grinned as he flipped open the book and began to skim its pages.

[] [] []

Pteloma was standing just off the courtyard in the center of the Hall of Ares. She watched on as some of her brothers sparred, training endlessly for wars that would never happen. It was some consolation whenever they were occasionally spurred to action, driven on some order the council may have issued. Of course they were mostly minor disputes - farmers unable to reach orderly terms or foolish scientists meddling with nature. This had been the first time a request had come down to kill someone. It was odd to replay someone's final moments in her head. She was frightened by how much she enjoyed it.

"Is it true?" Athos demanded behind her and she gradually turned to meet his steely stare.

"Is what true?" she sighed, unwilling to pay further attention to his melodramatic protests.

"You have been given similar orders to track down Karissa," he stated, "Do you intend to kill her as well?"

"I do what I am told."

He laughed, not buying the rhetoric, "I am coming with you then."

"Go back to your library escapades with Despoina. I am waiting for my men. They are all the company I need."

Athos went to respond, but drew confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you, traipsing into the archives with Despoina," Pteloma restated with a scowl, "You men are all the same. You turn your noses up at her, but under the cover of privacy and in the seclusion of your bedchambers you all submit to her charms. Lulled by her sex, how pitiful you are."

"What?" he repeated and Pteloma began to form the distinct conclusion that he was really unaware of his supposed indiscretion.

She narrowed her eyes as one of the sparring men lunged forward delivering a winning blow. She'd been unwise in overlooking her instincts. She played through Loki's final moments, suddenly casting doubt on her vision. A smile crept across her face as she began to entertain the thought that maybe she would have a second chance. This time her aim would be set on two.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Maria stood on the other side of the glass enclosure with her arms crossed and a stern look of disapproval across her features. This was unbelievable. This was ridiculous. This was exactly what needed to happen and she cursed herself for loosing her nerve. The bounds of friendship were no good in these circumstances. They had in fact led them all to this point, resurrecting Agent Phil Coulson because they were too bull headed to accept the natural order of things and there was a natural order to things. Messing with it always produced problems.<p>

"I think this is unnecessary," she stated, knowing normally it really was, "You can be confined just as well in your own quarters."

Agent Coulson took a seat on a long narrow bench at the other side of the room. For the first time since he'd been brought back he looked tired, though it was obvious the burden was mental. His usually crisp suit was slightly wrinkled, perhaps the only remnant of their accident that he had sustained.

"You know as well as I that my room has plenty of access points..." he began with a sigh.

"We'll secure them..."

"And I know how to un-secure them. Whatever I was looking for...if I haven't already found it...I can't be allowed to look for it again."

They fell into silence and as Maria stared at him through the glass she realized she hated the sight of him on the other side. If anyone belonged in that confinement it was Loki. She still hadn't come to terms with Director Fury's announcement that the devious god was somehow helping. It was all messed up. Everything was getting switched around.

"I think you need to tell me everything..." Agent Coulson suddenly suggested.

Maria closed her eyes, eventually opening them to find Agent Coulson standing directly in front of her, though her reflection in the glass reminded her how separated they really were. His tired blue eyes regarded her as a kind smile graced his lips.

"Maria..." he whispered, "You need to tell me everything..."

And so she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Torrents of energy were building inside the perimeter. Lightning cracked, rolling on to another and another. An electric storm brewed within the containment, violent and blinding as wave after wave of current struck the ground. Slowly the centrifugal force of the orb began to increase creating a massive vortex of wind as the energy began to draw inward, spinning as it built in momentum and strength. Suddenly it stopped and the power exploded outward, ricocheting across the shield and driving into the ground, sending up a geyser of dust and debris. As the brown haze settled there was nothing, but in the silence stood something ominous, an aura of calm before the chaos.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**chapter 27**

* * *

><p><strong>Utgard - Jotunheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Frigga was disoriented and fatigued. They'd been jumping through ice for what felt like an eternity. She couldn't even claim to know what they were looking for or why exactly the tiny blue ice elf needed her help. As she stood once again trying quietly to catch her breath she noticed it fidgeting.<p>

"I haven't been honest," the ice elf suddenly announced as it marched up to stand before her and Frigga felt the weight of her worries grow loftier, "It eats me up you see...the truth is the truth and it should always be free."

"Well, out with it," Frigga commanded wishing she'd listen to her instincts as they'd predicted this trouble from the start.

"I know of Loki," the ice elf declared with a wince.

Frigga was prepared to chastise the elf for altering their deal, but she floundered, "What?"

Of all the things she expected Rozen to utter that was the least. As the ice elf slowly stopped cringing and opened up its large blue eyes it forced a toothy smile.

"I've never met him, but I've heard stories you see. He has come to Alfheim many times...though not so recently. Not that it matters. He comes and goes as he pleases, traveling along the magical veins that connect all realms and all things. It is a gift we share, but I have trouble spotting them. It's why in Jotunheim I always have to start my search from the same place and the frost crystals reside further and further away..."

"What stories?" Frigga automatically inquired as her interest drew her attention from their peril and the ice elf seemed intent on straying to another topic.

"His arrival in Alfheim is always my favorite. He was trying to be sneaky, but he forgot that we're sneaky too. We were going to kill him for venturing into our lands, outsiders always bring trouble," the ice elf must have seen her fear because it paused to explain, "That's the bad part of the story...it only gets better."

"I should hope so..." Frigga softly commented, though the ice elf gave little credence, delving further into the tale.

"The Vasra...our king...he saw to it personally, tracked him down to the icy spires of Lalith. The soldiers moved to position, awaiting orders to proceed, but Loki caught them because he's sneaky too. Suddenly Loki speaks. His voice carries far as he addresses the Vasra in Athret, the old tongue of our people, but no one speaks it anymore, save for a few scholars and priests. The king laughs and exclaims, I don't know what you have said, but it was beautiful. Loki has always been welcomed back..."

"I had no idea..." Frigga commented, suddenly finding new meaning in all the times Loki seemed to vanish, off reading a book she'd always supposed, "Do you think he also paid a visit to the light elves?"

"Aye, of course the light elves welcome him too, but I'm sure he likes us best. Light elves are always singing and dancing and giggling. Worshiping magical pools of melted frost crystals," the ice elf abruptly spit his discord, "Patoey...ruining perfectly good frost crystals. What use is magical water?"

Frigga stood oddly enlightened. Loki had always been so immersed in his books, but apparently he wasn't bound to their pages. He strayed from them for a deeper knowledge drawn from experiences.

With an introspective stare Rozen arbitrarily added, "You know when Loki first visited them they probably tried to make him sing, surprised he didn't smoosh them..."

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Brian Wilson was operating on four hours of restless sleep. He might have had more, but he'd spoken to his fiancé the second his shift had ended and it was all as he expected. She was furious. He was sorry. None of it made any difference. She was officially heading off to Bermuda with her best-friend Julie in tow, who of course hated his guts. So he was left having nightmares of them both trying to find his replacement, a hot cabana boy with a dreamy accent and tan muscles and bedroom eyes. If he ever met him he'd punch him in the face...He paused realizing the absurdity of his beef with an imaginary rival.<p>

"Yo, Brian! What are you doing in this section?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." Brian yawned as he approached and pushed aside hanging strips of clear plastic blocking off a remodeled section of the hallway, "The comms don't work in this area. I've got a transport ship with your name on it and they're ready and waiting for the prisoner."

"Awesome," the guard announced as he popped open the door behind him.

"Hey, have you seen Deputy Director Hill by chance?"

"Yes...She came by to speak with the reporter, but that was over an hour ago...why?" the guard huffed as he appeared distracted.

"A call came in from a Dr. Eli Kresge...he says it's important. I've been trying to get through, but her comm is off...thought she might be over this way..."

"Well, I guess you better find her then," the guard announced, unable to supply anything of value beyond the obvious.

"You don't have to get snappy..." Brian shot back as he edged forward glancing over the guard's shoulder, "Why are you posted outside an empty room?"

"Well, that's the problem...it's not supposed to be an empty room..."

"Oh..." Brian mumbled as his search for the Deputy Director suddenly seemed like a minor setback in the scheme of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor was not so taken with the situation as to not see the obvious. Donald Blake was the name of the man whose identity he had borrowed. It was also the name of the man whose clothes were at Jane's home, perhaps his presence was in fact what Darcy was attempting to insinuate in her own strange way. The possibility left him smug. Moving forward with vague assumptions was unreasonable however, so for the time being he would regard his counterpart as equal. This was not the place for petty shows and brash words. He had, after all, been the agent of this misery.<p>

As the group pressed forward with the aide of the communications device they finally reached a large clearing. Several sleek black planes sat in wait, covered with a thin mist of rainwater. Everyone appeared to find a moment of relief as smiles slid across their faces.

Donald whistled as they emerged, "That is a Quinjet. I've never flown one. They're VTOL aircrafts..." he paused realizing no one was familiar with the reference, "Um...vertical take-off and landing...Cutting edge..."

"You know I think I'm good..." Erik suddenly announced as he withdrew from Donald's shoulder.

"Are you sure? Seems like you hurt some of the tendons..."

"Nope...I can manage. Just a bit stiff..." Erik rebutted as he started towards the plane, eliciting a shrug from Donald.

"Can you operate it?" Thor asked, ignoring the brief exchange.

He was more concerned with the fact that the technology was clearly new to Donald, perhaps putting a damper in their plan.

"Sure...might have to give the controls a once over..."

"You can get everyone back to the helicarrier?" Thor questioned, wanting to hear for a second time assurances that he could.

"Yes, as long as you can keep those things off of us. One hit from a pulse and we'll be gone."

"I will see to it," Thor agreed as he watched the group head towards the plane.

Thor's gaze traced to Jane though it didn't remain for long as a troubling realization hit him. He immediately stepped forward and slid his hand on Sif's shoulder, quietly bidding her to stop.

"Was there not another?" he asked as he surveyed those who were present and became distressed that he hadn't notice sooner, "An Einherjar?"

"There was. Reinn was his name. He fell when we first came under attack from those creatures," Sif reluctantly responded, though she appeared troubled enough that he assumed something was being left unsaid.

Thor stood, frozen by guilt and torn by decisions, some of which he knew now we made in haste. He had been a fool. Every moment, every action was driven by his unwavering commitment to help Midgard. In his fervor he had forgotten a basic duty to protect Asgard as well. In the lapse he got blood on his hands. Thinking he could somehow stand as a protector for both was leaving him as guardian for neither. It was the exact problem that his father, the Warriors Three, and Sif pressed upon him in not so many words, quietly bidding him to return or to mind his true allegiances. They were concerned because he was one man, taking on the task of many. It had worked to a point, but now the inherit flaw was becoming clear. A single death was nothing, but yet it was everything he feared.

"I will inform his family of their loss when we return..." he acknowledged that the responsibility was his.

Sif nodded as they parted ways and Thor slowly closed his eyes, troubled by the burden of his actions. This was no one's fight but his. Yet if he had learned nothing from past conflict it was that he couldn't levy the burden upon his own shoulders. In defining moments like these it was important to stand together. The alternative was to fall alone. It was a sentiment he wished he could convey to Loki because as the hours ticked away it became clear his intention was not to return.

Sif suddenly turned back, briefly idling before addressing him again, "You know this isn't your fault..."

"Yes, it is," he whispered as he cast his blue eyes to the heavens.

"I am the one who ventured to distract him rather than subdue him," Sif offered in kindness.

"And I am the one who spurred you to action wishing to free Loki. That distinction is far more damning."

"If we're going to do this we need to move," Donald suddenly called back, interrupting the sorrowful interlude.

"Go..." Thor softly bid to Sif as he turned his attention towards the tree line.

He needed to ensure the others were protected and that their path to freedom wasn't obstructed by one of those creatures. It was one small right in a growing mountain of wrongs. How had his judgment become so skewed?

* * *

><p><strong>The Athena Archives - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>"I fear what we are looking for may have been destroyed," Karissa stated in frustration.<p>

Loki glanced up from the book he was skimming with a laugh, "We've hardly begun."

"Yes...but really there is so little left."

As he finished the book he closed it with a snap, finding a voice for a question that had been troubling him, "In some of these texts there is mention of the darkness..."

He trailed off as Karissa's green eyes slid up from the scroll she was studying, "What of it?"

"What is it?"

She set down the parchment with a shrug, "I do not know, but Zeus and the Twelve Olympians gave their lives to stop it."

"And from their fall the council rose," Loki finished.

"Actually, no," Karissa replied as she reached for another book, but as her outstretched arm fell short Loki handed it to her, "After they fell the realm was thrown into chaos. Nothing is more dangerous than an empty throne. From the strife the council came, bringing with it order as a collective unit of reason amid the madness. They are a far more recent entity, though still long before I came to be."

"Who forms the council?"

"I do not know," Karissa admitted, "I assume those on the summit. I am not permitted so the particulars are beyond me."

"What order did they bring?"

"They rebuilt the great Halls, bringing grandeur and glory back to the summit. They implemented the Awakening..."

"You mean the false trek into Psychro where all the children get to play pretend with nonexistent powers?" Loki mockingly interjected before his voice traced down to a whisper, "Save for you..."

She didn't respond as her eyes slid down to the book and she drew her attention to its pages. He knew, unfortunately, that these old texts would not shed any light on that mystery and neither would Karissa. Whatever happened in this place would not be brought from the shadows so easily.

Loki grabbed a sheet of paper, clearly torn or perhaps loosened from a tattered tome. The small parchment was merely titled Exodus. It appeared to be part of a poem, though he ventured to think it would offer little in the way of information he read it anyway.

_Exodus! the oracle cried,_

_ Abandon this mortal plain,_

_ The fate of man must stand alone,_

_ For we are the merchants of ruin,_

Loki grumbled as the rest of the text was marred by a dark singe. Perhaps the rest of the book had actually been lost to fire. His eyes gradually traced to the bottom of the page where a few more lines appeared visible.

_Exodus! the oracle cried,_

_ Break the earthly bounds of Olympus,_

_ Leave the Inner Sanctum to crumble,_

_ Binding the magical depths of Tartarus,_

Loki had a suspicion that he'd found something, though as he read it over again he wasn't exactly sure what.

"Read this..." he announced as he passed the paper to Karissa.

She put down the book she was studying and began to look it over. He knew the moment she skimmed the final line because her eyes widened slightly.

"The Tartarus..." she whispered, "I should have guessed..."

"Guessed what?"

"That it was left behind. Zeus captured the Titans within it," Karissa paused before adding, "The old gods...directly descended from Gaia and Uranus. Their fall marked the end of the Golden Age and the beginning of Zeus' reign. He hated them. Not even our departure could have swayed him to free them."

"How many?"

"I'm not certain...The ranks of Hyperion, Helios, and Prometheus are among them. They were all staggering giants imbued with strength and magic. Some portraits paint them as kind entities, while others cast them as gruesome beasts. Truthfully time has somewhat forgotten them. I cannot say what measure of creature they really are."

"Yet if they passed and their essences are floating around Midgard they shall be remembered again. Teris' machine will awaken them."

"Assuming it works..."

"Would you really assume otherwise?"

"I suppose not, but the Tartarus is a magical implement...they may still be inside...trapped in some vortex ignorant to the passage of time..." Karissa stated, but her voice cast her own doubts.

They had reached an impasse, a critical moment in their search. Beyond this there were only answers and what bearing they had on their predicament was entirely irrelevant.

Loki watched as Karissa stood, white dress billowing as she paced. He had a strong suspicion he knew what she was thinking and when she was finally able to voice it they would be left at odds.

"The dimensional gate to Earth is supposed to connect to the Inner Sanctum of Mount Olympus...if recalibrated it should still..." Karissa declared as she began to work through the next logical step, "The Tartarus should be there. If it is we can determine if there really is a threat of them rising. Perhaps it could even be used as a weapon against them if they prove hostile..."

"Return to Midgard..." Loki quietly repeated.

He'd known the event was looming, a practical end to all this searching. He also knew he could not return, not after all the effort expended in leaving. Of course finding this hollow glimmer of a once great realm wasn't ideal so Olympus wasn't an option either, but at least here he could find another doorway, perhaps to somewhere new.

"You aren't coming are you?" she softly voiced his own doubts as his unwavering stare had turned inward, dissecting every possibility.

He glanced up at her knowing she wouldn't like his answer, but his eyes spoke the word he was unable to convey. He couldn't tell if she was hurt or angry, though perhaps it was a mix of the two. He suddenly found himself unable to meet her gaze.

He reached out and sent a pulse of energy across her body. It shimmered, a sparkling golden hue, before a wave of illusion wrapped around her. Then in an instant he was left staring at the solemn features of Pteloma. The brutish woman would no doubt be left in peace as she traversed the summit streets because, as Karissa assumed, she would indeed proceed alone.

"It should last long enough to allow you to leave the summit," he whispered, cursing the raspy uncertainty in his voice.

Karissa stared down, realizing immediately what he'd done as she observed her new hands. Meeting his shifting gaze she let out a deep breath and went to leave. The frustration in the air was palpable, only heightened as she drew to a stop. She idled for several long minutes at the portal to the hallway.

"What are you afraid of?" she suddenly yelled as she turned around, a fire of wrath pent up behind foreign eyes.

He didn't reply as he studied her unpleasant new features and the silence made her bold.

"I think you're running from your shadow," she continued as she approached him and he scoffed at the implication, "I think you're afraid of the man waiting at the other end of that gate. The man you could become...Running is the easy path because it leads to the man everyone already assumes you are. I don't believe that man is you. I think you don't believe it either..."

Loki stood rigid taking no effort to confirm or counter her levied accusations.

"Goodbye Loki," she finally stated, taking no further effort to sway him.

The words felt like a slap in the face. In that single moment they'd transferred back to the beginning. He was Loki and that was all either of them needed to know. She turned and stormed away. Though perhaps the greatest travesty was that he made no attempt to stop her. He supposed it was only fitting to deliver one final disappointment in a life filled with them. He had only ever succeeded in living up to a single expectation, one that cast him menacingly as the misunderstood villain.

"Goodbye Karissa," Loki quietly reciprocated long after she had gone and the only trace of her presence was the gradually fading echo of her footsteps.

[] [] []

Pteloma had forced Athos to the grand doors of the Athena Archives, mumbling angrily beneath her breath. He'd fought to release her grip, but her fuming glare had forced him to stop.

"What is the meaning of this?" he finally bid, hoping she would at least grant him an explanation.

Before she had a chance to reply the great wooden doors parted and Pteloma dragged him in a nearby enclosed courtyard. He peered over the wall, but staggered back as he witnessed Pteloma exiting the library.

"That's you..." Athos gasped as they watched the imposter leaving the archives.

"No...It's them..." Pteloma whispered and Athos was left befuddled.

"What?" Athos mumbled as Pteloma dragged him back out to the street.

"Where is the other?" she seethed as she watched her twin disappear amid the bustling crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Odin stood alone in his room, though he realized hiding was only a temporary measure of delay. He was reigning over an empire of discord. At the moment there were merely gentle rumblings, but soon enough it would spread. The entire realm would know of the faltering wills of those around him. They would hear of Loki's escape orchestrated by his brother Thor. They would whisper of Frigga's disappearance. They would talk of Hemidall's shame. Then in the face of it all he would be left to deal with the burdens, but now there was only one thing that troubled his mind, where had he gone wrong? It was useless to ponder, standing at the edge of a crumbling legacy, but it couldn't be helped because it appeared to be all he had left.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Agent Coulson felt nauseous. He couldn't process the information that he'd just been given. Though it explained everything. The out-of-body experience he seemed to be having. The strange voice in his head. The formation of his severed hand. His life had been spent protecting people. Now he was the danger.<p>

"Well first you're going to have to figure out what I was looking for. That's the only way to predict what happens next, if I succeeded in accessing it, or remain a step ahead, if I didn't."

"You don't need to plan out how to proceed," Maria stopped him.

"Yes, I do. We need to fix this."

Maria let out a sigh realizing arguing was counterproductive and he was thankful. Their efforts should have been directed at the danger in their backyard, but instead valuable time was being spent on his own dilemma.

"You realize you're going to have to entertain a very frightening possibility..." he whispered as he was driven to sit on the bench under the weight of his troubles.

"If there was one there might have been more," Maria acknowledged and the look on her face clearly indicated that she understood the implications, "And the question is - where are they?"

"No, the question is...who are they?" Agent Coulson corrected as they both fell into an introspective silence.

[] [] []

Director Fury was still in his office. He'd intended to meet the arriving guests on the flight deck, but he'd been bombarded by another problem. They had picked up a massive explosion of energy within the shield perimeter. Based off of fragmented readings it was off the charts and building exponentially. The scientists called it an energy epicenter, apparently drawing in migrant power fluctuations near the earth's core. He didn't fully understand it, but it definitely sounded bad. Unfortunately his plate was full with the most pressing of their problems, finding a way to deal with the sudden onslaught of invaders. Right now they were contained; operating well within the evacuation area, but estimates put them at populated outskirts by that evening. That was an eventuality he couldn't allow. Suddenly his door opened and he glanced up from the pile of papers to see Thor's imposing frame.

"I see you beat our guests back and I can only assume it was for one reason," Director Fury commented as he stood from his chair, content that their exchange would continue eye-to-eye.

"You assured me Jane would be kept out of harm's way," Thor didn't bother to hide his accusatory tone as he crossed his arms.

"I know what you think our agreement was and I know what our actual agreement was. All I can do is give her the protection of S.H.I.E.L.D and assign her to remote jobs. Short of locking her up and throwing away the key that's all you're going to get from me."

"Then perhaps you should..." Thor declared out of frustration and it was clear he didn't real mean it.

"What did you just say?" Jane's voice bid from the door that had been left slightly ajar.

"Oh hell no. I am not getting in the middle of this," Director Fury mumbled, but realized their lovers spat was about to unfold between him and the door as Jane entered the room.

"What does he mean by your agreement?" Jane suddenly pressed as her petite frame threateningly approached Thor.

"Your safety is paramount..."

"So you would have me locked away? My work is everything Thor. I thought you of all people would understand that."

"Jane..."

"No," she interrupted, "I can't even..."

Shaking her head and at an obvious loss for words she turned to address Director Fury.

"We brought back one of the creatures for study," she stated, fully ignoring Thor's presence and adding to Director Fury's discomfort, "My current authorization doesn't grant me access to the unfolding situation, but with your permission I would like to help."

"I did not..." Thor began and Director Fury cringed because the lumbering fool should have kept his mouth shut.

"You...do...not...get a say in this," Jane conveyed with a sharp edge to her voice.

"Permission granted," Director Fury quickly announced, hoping it would get them all out of his office, "We've had some new developments, maybe you and your team can make sense of them."

"Thank you," Jane quickly replied with a genuine smile before she quickly made her way out of the room.

It was clear despite her response that she was upset and Thor moved to follow, but gave pause at the doorway. The tall presence of a man had been reduced to a spinning carousel of emotion. His blue eyes finally cast to Director Fury and it was obvious he wanted guidance.

"Don't look at me," Director Fury immediately commented.

They stood awkwardly until a look of determination overtook the dismay in Thor's features.

"So...what now?" Thor finally questioned after likely coming to the conclusion that it was best to tackle the easier problem.

"Now? Well, one of our scientists threw out the idea of an EMP..." he paused noting the confusion on Thor's face, "An electromagnetic pulse...it wipes out electronics, which is what we're supposing those creatures are. Thanks to Ja...We can study the one that was brought back, hopefully confirming this as an avenue of defense."

"Then you should proceed. What can I do to assist?"

"Well, if it becomes our plan of action, we have the small matter of getting it deployed and setting it off before one of those things has a chance to vaporize the device."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa was angered to the point of tears, but she fought them back recalling whose mask she was donning. She bumped and jostled her way through the crowded streets, hardly acknowledging her surroundings as she retraced her path back to the great steps and marble archway marking the final descent from the summit.<p>

It was her own fault, not foreseeing Loki's planned departure. She'd somehow come to regard him more highly than he deserved. He was running from whatever fate he'd been condemned to on Asgard. She'd glimpsed it only briefly in his eyes and she understood the fear, but he wanted so badly to be free of his chains that he didn't realize he was already on the path towards their removal. Now he would be bound forever. His prison was in his mind and it would follow him wherever he ran.

She paused at the base of the long flight of stairs, casting her gaze back to the summit...back to Loki. Her inner musings had only succeeded in transferring her ire to sadness. She wanted to go back, but she knew he wouldn't care for her sentimental attempts to sway him. Part of her wished Thor was in her place, perhaps brother to brother they would find their way back.

Karissa pressed through an overgrown path, gradually making her way to the abandoned gate. She wandered around the massive marble platform, completely clueless. There was a reason why the dimensional gate was so rarely used. Its calibration was off and to be frank there was no one alive who knew how to fix it. She knelt to the ground and forced open one of the panels, staring at the internal mechanisms as if they were going to reveal what she needed to do.

"Damn you Loki," she cursed as the only available means to vent her frustrations.

Her shoulders dipped, realizing the single path that was left to her. She needed to return to Earth, not to find out further information, but to pass it on. She needed to present Director Fury with what they'd discovered.

"Halt!" a voice suddenly declared behind her and she closed her eyes as she felt the sharp press of cold steel at the nape of her neck.


	28. Chapter 28

**chapter 28**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki remained in the earthen room feeling strangely detached amid the old wooden shelves. The longer he stayed in the dimly lit space surrounded by tattered tomes the more he felt like he'd returned to the dark pit of Myrkr. As his tormented mind had sat on the brink of nothing he'd shredded his collection of books, their precious pages strewn across the ground. Some of them were old and he could never get them back. It was disheartening to realize in his desperation he had destroyed them, just as it was saddening to see the great Golden Age of Olympus reduced to such a tiny spattering of texts. This brief stray into the hidden realm had opened a magnificent mystery. He could tell as it unraveled it would reveal itself to be something great, though greatness is never concerned with good or evil so its consequences could ripple across every breadth of existence. He would never voice his sentiment, but he knew Karissa was partially correct. He was running away, a cowardly act that wasn't really befitting his infallible desire for knowledge. It also didn't fit with his ego. He wanted freedom, but not at the price of cowering away from Odin and Thor or more fittingly their shadows. They had cast over him and from shadow to shadow he existed.<p>

Drawn to his thoughts he didn't notice the keeper enter. The pale man padded slowly about the room in his drab wool robe. He seemed content with their lack of interaction, but it was short lived as he gradually passed Loki a glance.

"It surprises me to find you here," the keeper gradually began, "Especially considering you do not belong here."

"How keenly perceptive of you..." Loki balked, each word drenched in sarcasm.

"Do you wish to know what I think?" the keeper asked as he began to return books and scrolls to the shelves.

"No," Loki dryly commented, "But that's hardly stopped anyone..."

The keeper smiled, though it wasn't directed at Loki, "I think you should return when you figure out what you're looking for."

Loki regarded him with narrow eyes as he handed him the book he was still holding, "I found exactly what I was looking for."

"No," the keeper countered, "She found what she was looking for. You, well, you don't even know where to begin."

"You know it's no wonder this place is empty. For book keepers you're all decidedly annoying..." Loki shot back as he walked out of the room.

His brisk footsteps echoed harshly through the large cavern and to his dismay he knew very well where he was headed. Karissa would likely be at the dimensional gate through which they'd arrived. She was intent to play the hero, though her fear of exposure would keep her from fully rising to the occasion, and it seemed he was going along for the ride. The old sanctum of Olympus, the Tartarus, the Titans, the council, and the silver orb. He had an ever growing list of reasons to stay on his current path, such a foolishly impulsive decision to decline such a promise of adventure. He would find another way out of his dilemma and away from Asgard...he always would.

He didn't bother to mask his appearance as he made his way down from the summit. If this place wanted trouble they would get it. It seemed only fair considering the warm welcome he'd received, not that he begrudged them that, there were few places that would greet him fondly. He heard the quarrel long before he saw it. Hate-filled voices carrying roughly through the peaceful calm of the afternoon air.

"Where is Loki?" Pteloma demanded as it was clear through the thinning brush that she dragged Karissa from the ground, blade threateningly close to her neck.

"I don't know," Karissa coughed as she tried to keep her skin free of the sharpened tip.

"Do not make me ask again," Pteloma threatened as she tossed Karissa back onto the grass.

Karissa forced herself to stand, eying Pteloma with an anger Loki knew all too well. Slowly her gaze slid down to her hands and Loki's face went slack, realizing precisely what she intended to do. No, was all he could think as he emerged from the overgrown path to stop her. As he grabbed her hand he felt a jolt of heat and a sudden wash of cold. Then in the tingling aftermath he felt nothing. It hadn't been his intention to stop her so directly, but in his haste he had lost sight of the real danger. He quickly snapped his hand away just as the energy was becoming unbearable. In his peripheral vision Pteloma surged forward, attempting to ready her weapon, but Loki instinctively responded with a bolt. It sprang from his hand and drove Pteloma back with such force that she toppled through the dense shrubs. The clearing she made in the process revealed a startlingly clear view of the valley below.

"I...I..." Karissa couldn't manage a sentence with her heavy breathing, but she suddenly slapped Loki and he rolled his jaw from the blow, "I could have killed you..."

It hadn't been the declaration he was expecting, but he found it oddly satisfying. Suddenly her eyes drew wide.

"Why is your hand blue?"

Before her question finished he balled up his hand and slid his fist out of her view. Gone, but never really forgotten, his shameful legacy still coursing through his blood. Though in his eagerness to dismiss it he mistakenly overlooked the most important fact. He was still standing, not a pile of ash, but a flareup of his Jotun lineage. Not that it would have staved his death, much longer in her grasp and he would have met it. Nonetheless it was all rather curious.

"Loki..." she began, but his threatening glare quieted her second attempt at an inquiry.

Suddenly a faint rustle drew Loki's attention and as he turned he noticed Athos ducked in an overgrown thicket. His eyes were wide and Loki immediately assumed he would pose a problem, though hardly a threatening one. The man had an annoying habit of merely being present at horrible events, neither participating or halting them. There was something pathetic about having no resolve to do either. Loki stepped forward in menacingly swift strides, his lean frame closing the distance as he towered enough over Athos to add to the show. Athos backed away quickly as a frightened expression washed his face with a ghostly complexion.

"She fell," he abruptly stammered and Loki paused with a raised brow, "It happens often enough. Sometimes accidental. Sometimes on purpose."

"Why would you spin such a lie?" Loki inquired as he tilted his head to the side, still eying Athos with a predatory glare.

"I've known it all my life...we all do..." he quietly started as he glanced around, though always keeping a watchful consideration of Loki, "That something is wrong. I've ignored it because I was expected to, but now it has stared me in the face and I cannot look away."

"A pretty speech coming from a coward..."

Athos' jaw tightened, but it was the only indication he gave of the comment's sting.

"Then go and spread your lie," Loki stated waving his hand towards the overgrown path, "Or is there another agenda behind this eloquent plea?"

Athos' face couldn't shield the answer as it spread across his features.

"Predictable..." Loki quietly commented, "So, out with it."

"Will you help us?" Athos finally added and Loki was left stunned.

"I think perhaps it is Thor you should be addressing," Loki countered with an annoyed sigh.

"I'm addressing you," Athos retorted.

"I cannot help you," Loki finally admitted, "I am no one's savior but my own."

"I think we both know that's not true," Athos whispered as his gaze transferred to Karissa.

Loki laughed and shook his head, hardly finding the implication relevant. He'd saved her to save himself. It was a distinction that few would care about however. He'd saved her and that was all anyone would see, not that their modest group was much of a crowd. Of course that only really explained the first instance. The second, well, he'd eventually figure out some cunning explanation for that one too, though he wasn't oblivious to the fact that Karissa appeared well on her way to saving herself. He could only be left to wonder if she could have looked herself in the mirror if she'd succeeded in intentionally rendering another living soul to dust. She hadn't faired so well with haunting recollections of Nikolaos' demise, however false it proved to be.

"And there is the problem," Loki declared, "You presume to know me and that would be poor judgment all around."

Athos appeared ready to respond, but Loki slid his hand on his shoulder. They could possibly go on with this topic for hours and Loki frankly didn't have the desire. With a bewildered stare and a brief yawn Athos teetered slightly.

"You look rather spent..." Loki commented.

"You know I sort of am," Athos agreed with a perplexed nod of his head before he swayed, fainting in the overgrown grass.

He could feel Karissa's stare long before she spoke, "How was that necessary? Is it your intention to knock everyone unconscious when they start to say something you don't like?"

He suddenly leaned in, voice dropping to a whisper, "If that were the case there would be a trail of disoriented souls with headaches in my wake."

"That sounds fairly accurate..."

He regarded her with narrow eyes, indeed certain that she was attempting to be clever and succeeding, which was arguably his task.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" she finally asked and he wasn't entirely sure himself, though he'd never provide such a dull answer.

"Well, you are as good as useless. I couldn't really leave you to your own devices."

"So you keep reminding me..."

"You know if I fix this thing it may just transport us into a cavern of collapsed stone. It's not too late to change your mind..."

"And it's not too late to change yours," she immediately countered.

"Not a word..." he coolly threatened as he walked over and began to examine the dimensional gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Utgard - Jotunheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Farbauti stood amid the presence of fools. They couldn't track down a simple Asgardian wandering their icy realm. It was shameful how far they had fallen, stumbling over themselves to find the intruder. Under Laufey's reign blood would have already been spilled.<p>

"Perhaps if we figure out why she's here..."

"I don't care why she's here...I only care that she stays," Farbauti interrupted, "I want a frozen pool of red staining these halls. It will be a monument to vengeance and a reminder to Odin that we have not fallen to our knees."

The Jotun bowed his head, offering no further suggestions, which was for the best. He was looking for reason while she was trying to spur action.

"Summon the ice weaver," she finally demanded.

"He will not come. He claims no allegiances to you."

"Then tell him Laufey beckons him from the grave."

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>They had arrived on the helicarrier and been immediately pushed aside. They had no authorization, no reason to be there, so Jane had gone searching for one. She couldn't find Agent Coulson. She couldn't find Deputy Director Hill. She could find Director Fury and she wished he'd been unreachable as well.<p>

Jane couldn't proceed in her current state. She wanted to bury herself in work, but she was feeling overwhelmed. She knew Thor meant well, but he had crossed a line. Her work was all she had. His face when he had spoken with the Director was so determined. He meant every word and her heart broke.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice with a thick Australian accent inquired and Jane found a moment to smile.

"I'm not in the mood," she commented as she continued her sulky wandering.

"Hey...hey..." he started as he moved to stop her, "What's wrong?"

"I appreciate the concern, but I don't think you're the person I should be speaking to about this."

"Thor..." Donald suddenly laughed and Jane glanced up in shock.

"What? No...Maybe. I'm not having this conversation."

"Then don't talk," he grinned and his blue eyes caught a brief twinkle, "Just eat. As I recall you still owe me that dinner."

"But it's lunch..."

"Close enough," he shrugged as he offered his arm.

She knew it was in her best interest to walk away, but she was feeling indignant. She supposed she had Darcy to thank for the sentiment. Other people seemed to be dictating what she could and couldn't do. She would have avoided Donald because of her feelings for Thor, but now it didn't seem fitting. Donald was her friend. Thor...Thor was complicated. Eventually they'd have to talk about it, but right now she was too intrenched in emotions for the conversation to remain rational.

As they both walked down the hall Donald steered them into a large cafeteria. The rows of tables were mostly empty with a sprinkling of personnel taking a late lunch. They made their way through the buffet line and ended up with a tray of food as they took a seat in a quiet corner. As the whiff of their meal hit her nostrils Jane realized just how hungry she was. Maybe her emotional state was partially driven by hunger.

"So Thor?" Donald nodded as he tasted the casserole on his plate, "That's an impressive rebound. I now understand why I didn't work out."

"Is this really what we're going to talk about?" Jane remarked in dismay.

"No," he laughed, "I just...It's good to see you, you know, before I leave..."

Jane froze, blindsided by his announcement, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, at the end of the month. Going to Chile for some work then who knows where. Just amped to let my wings soar again."

Jane slowly nodded her head, trying to let it all sink in.

"So can I take a guess?" he finally questioned as he took a drink of his water, "Thor imposed on your work."

Jane let out a heavy sigh. She was more transparent than she figured. He'd nailed her dilemma on the first try. She continued to move her food around her plate, hungry, but not hungry. It was a troubling state.

"My work is all I have..." she started, but the smirk on Donald's face made her pause, "What?"

"The day you realize that's not true is the day you'll really be in love."

Jane stared at him in shock, "I beg your pardon. I have been in love plenty of times."

"Really? Please elaborate..."

"Well, you for one," she eventually stated.

Donald shook his head, a distant look crossing his features, "We both know that's not true."

He didn't need to say it for her to know what he meant. The man who valued his wings was ready to clip them for her. Her mind traced back to the moment in happened and then how depressingly slow they had fallen apart.

"You know part of me wishes I said yes," she suddenly blurted out and it brought a resounding quiet across their table.

[] [] []

Tina Henning was weaving and ducking down the hall. If she was going to go down for boarding this aircraft and handling classified documents, well, she was going to make sure she really handled some classified documents. There had to be something on this ship worthy of a story, aside from the one that was already unraveling.

She was still trying to brush off the dust from her rather ingenious crawl through the duct work so as she rounded a corner she almost ran into a man and a woman talking in the corridor. She was about to do a quick turn when she realized she recognized one of them. It was Luke Wilshire. She narrowed her eyes realizing he'd found an in and cut her out along the way.

"Have you seen Erik?" the woman asked.

"Ah...nope," Luke stated with a shrug.

"Hmm...Well I'm going to see if I can track him down."

"You need any help?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he didn't go far," she commented as she started to wander off.

She waited until the woman was some distance away before she marched up to Luke as he idled awkwardly in the hall. He'd always been one for long sleeve shirts and as she approached him she now realized why. He looked completely unprofessional, tattoos all up his arms. If she'd known she would have fired him sooner.

"You two-faced creep," Tina hissed, "We had a deal."

Luke looked as if he'd seen a ghost as he slowly turned around, but as he examined her attire his surprise faded.

"You know Tina not everything is about a story," Luke shot back and she tried to hush him as someone walked by, "And how the hell did you get up here?"

"What are you an idiot?" she balked, "Of course it is. That's all it's about. And you are sniping mine."

"What? No I'm not. I quit. I'm out. You're crazy."

"I don't believe you," she simply stated because she didn't.

He had an exclusive and it was becoming painfully obvious he intended to go over her head. Jim had probably put him up to it, hoping this would be the final straw that forced her out. Well, they could all kiss her ass.

Over his shoulder she noticed a door with a neat sign indicating janitor's closet. As they continued bickering she gradually moved so that she was standing by it. She jiggled the handle and knew that it was unlocked. Without a second thought she flung it open and tripped Luke. He went tumbling into the room and she slammed the door. It wasn't as well thought-out as she hoped because he immediately went to open it. She forced her weight against it and tried to take control of the handle. Between the two of them fighting over it there was suddenly a metal grinding. As she let go she triumphantly realized it was broken. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, let me out of here," Luke yelled as he banged on the metal door.

"Not a chance. This is my story..."

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Dr. Eli Kresge was standing in the medical infirmary trying to bounce some ideas off Dr. Ayaan Malik. His grasp of the biological element was far more limited than his understanding of the technological. Of course the petite woman had spent the beginning of the conversation attempting to usher him out of her office. She wanted no part in the unnatural creation of Agent Coulson nor any of the resulting research. That was her sentiment until he showed her the printouts of the samples and the enlarged view of their sequencing.<p>

"But my tests showed he was clearly flesh and blood," she stated as she examined them.

"I know that's what I've been trying to tell you. It's the perfect merriment of man and machine, but he is definitely part machine."

"Merged I will contend, but perfect I will not."

Suddenly a page was issued over the loud speaker system and Eli jumped at the abruptness of it, "Dr. Eli Kresge, call on line 2."

He thought for a moment before making the connection that he wasn't in his lab. Running over to Ayaan's desk he picked up the phone.

"Eli speaking..."

"Hello Eli. This is Maria."

"Um...oh...Deputy Director Hill...thank you for returning my call."

"You said it was important?"

"Yes, I've been examining the samples we collected and stored for Project 2C. I've come to the conclusion that the blue matter is actually a fusing of fleshy compound and integrated tech."

"Are you saying Agent Coulson is a machine? Is he programed? What is he programed to do?"

He was overwhelmed by the questions, but it had been foolish of him not to expect them, "I don't know, but yes he appears to be."

"Thank you. I suppose I should enlighten you on my own epiphany. The material also has regenerative properties. It will reformulate the whole specimen from a rather small sampling of the host tissue."

"Well, I suppose it would be wise under the circumstances for Agent Coulson to keep all his appendages," Eli laughed and when it wasn't reciprocated he quickly stopped.

"We had a minor accident on our return trip. I was unaware at the time, but it appears Agent Coulson was parted with one of his hands."

"Oh...that's...that's bad..." Eli stuttered.

"I'm aware," Maria sighed and even through the phone he could feel her unease, "Listen, I need a final solution..."

"I'm sorry, you need a what?"

"An end game solution if this all goes bad."

"You mean you need a way to kill Agent Coulson if he becomes a liability."

"That too, but I'm mostly concerned about possible ramifications of multiple versions of him coming into play."

"Right. I'll look into it. What about this possible replicant?"

"I'll look into that," she quickly declared as she hung up the phone.

Normally he might have considered it rude, but under the circumstances and given the subject of their conversation he understood completely.

"Well?" Ayaan inquired.

"I think I'm going to need your help..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Athos awoke disoriented. He wasn't sure what happened, but as his memory began to reconstruct the missing pieces came together and before he could react to what Loki had done a shadow cast over him. His blurred vision fixated on the towering form and as it neared it was clearly a thin man with a frighteningly gaunt face.<p>

"That was them wasn't it?" the surly man declared and Athos blinked still trying to emerge from his haze.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Athos finally inquired after the man's failed attempts to help him up.

"Teris," he announced and it took Athos a moment to register the name.

His eyes traced back to the feeble man before him. He hardly recognized him...So many years ago he'd dredged up the science enclave, but the man he'd found was not the man before him now. Some illness or ailment carved away at his livelihood. It seemed frighteningly impossible that his brilliant mind had created the latest silver orb that plagued another realm.

"I remember you..." Teris suddenly declared as he pointed at him with a frail hand, "You tracked me down for the council."

"Yes, the council issued orders to investigate you and your troublesome inventions," Athos acknowledged though as Teris began to giggle his accusatory tone faltered.

"How often investigations and requests merge..."

Athos sighed, unamused by Teris' bizarre behavior and vague riddles, "What is wrong with you?"

"I find myself at the banks of the river Styx, staring out at the gloomy mist of Erebus, but Hades cannot greet me yet..." Teris grinned, "I have one final act to see through. They came to me for help and I must find the resolve to do so..."

"What are you talking about?" Athos mumbled as he found the strength to stand.

"The gods have awoken. My machine worked. They came to find me. I think..." Teris slowly began, but quickly pointed to his head, "It all makes sense in here."

"You fool," Athos commented as he headed back towards the summit, intent to convey an edited version of recent events to the council, "You have no idea what you've set into motion. I pray Hades claims you before you do more damage."

"Hades will claim me. I go to meet him now," Teris yelled after him, but Athos had already determined his mad ramblings were of no consequence.

The walk to the summit was arduous. Whatever Loki had done to render him unconscious was still affecting him. In his journey he found his mind torn between two scenarios. Loki had acted as he did to give Athos an explanation for their escape or he genuinely wanted him comatose. Only one of the options he liked so he picked it over the other, however, his instincts told him it wasn't right.

As Athos reached the Pantheon he began to run through his speech in his head more feverishly. He had to be believable, not only for their sake, but for his. He paused as he entered the darkened interior. There were voices in the distance and as he neared it was clear one of them was Helen. As he moved to join them unease fluttered in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why, but he slid behind a column just at the edge of the inner sanctum. Eventually finding his nerve he peered around the etched marble for long enough to see the council's representative step from the shadows at the opposite end. He walked forward with unreadable features and an eerie calm, though Helen seemed unfazed by his presence. The council had apparently spoken their riddles and now it was his turn to convey it in such a way as to be understood.

"Pteloma carries out a task, but why is Athos not with you?"

"I tried to call upon him..."

"Oh, child, of course you did. Have you spoken to anyone else of your travels? Of those that returned? Of the other realm?" he asked as he stood before Helen.

"No," she quickly answered, "I have been meditating on recent events alone in my chambers. Much has troubled me..."

"I see...That is good, very good," he stated as he reached forward and placed his hand fondly on her jaw line, "It will make this much easier..."

He suddenly stepped forward and Helen let out a gasp. She stared at him for the longest time, wide-eyed and confused. As he parted from her she collapsed to the floor, dead before she hit the cold slab. Athos gasped, seeing the bloodied dagger in the representative's hand. He quickly slid back behind the column as the old man's eyes skimmed the room, perhaps registering the noise. Without waiting for confirmation either way Athos quietly weaved his way outside. He doubled over nearby, his body resorting to dry heaves as he struggled to come to terms with what he'd witnessed. As his brief aliment subsided he took off, running blindly, but very much in the opposite direction of the council.


	29. Chapter 29

**chapter 29**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Seas Cellar <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>Heimdall was sitting in a corner staring out at the sprinkling of empty tables as the barkeep eyed him once again from the other side of the room. The stocky man was standing behind the bar drying a tankard that hadn't glistened with a spot of water since Heimdall arrived. It wasn't as if his intention was to make the man nervous, but the reality was he had nowhere else to be. He'd stood as the guardian of the dimensional gate for so long...<p>

Tired of sulking he stood, nodding to the barkeep as he ducked out onto the bustling afternoon street. He wasn't one to partake in drinking to forget his troubles anyway. His veer towards the establishment was merely a gesture to get out of the crowd and draw his thoughts. The masses were eagerly carrying on their days as a catastrophic series of events was unfolding behind closed doors, doors which were now closed to him as well.

"Heimdall..." a voice suddenly bid him and he turned around to see a short man in servants clothing kneading his cloth hat nervously in his hands.

"Yes? What is it?" he dryly responded, hardly welcoming the intrusion.

"My Mistress wishes a word," the servant announced as he gestured to a parked carriage nearby.

"No."

"But she wishes a word," the servant pressed again as he ventured to cut Heimdall off, a bold move for someone of such small stature, "She is most persistent. No simply will not do."

Heimdall reluctantly climbed into the carriage realizing the man's persistence would only escalate. He slid into the dim interior noting the soft feel of crushed velvet lining the seats. As his eyes adjusted Karnilla, ruler of the Nornheim province of Asgard, came into view. She sat in her regal dress with thick black hair and even darker eyes. She was aging gracefully, though the creases around her eyes gave her away. Not that it meant much. She could still claim younger suitors, as she often did behind the curtain of privacy that her position guaranteed. She was a politician to the core with ambitions far beyond her station, though she was still answerable to Odin, a condition she strove to remedy. She disliked his policies and with the help of several other silent provincial partners she was always circling. He had no doubt she smelled blood, a falter in Odin's grasp on Asgard. There were rumors she had spies in the court, tempted merely by her offer of coin.

"What do you want Karnilla?" he asked, disposing of any pleasantries.

"Some might read your tone as accusatory..."

"I should hope it was obvious."

A slight scowl graced her features before she flashed a smile, "Such disdain when I have not had the chance to speak my part."

"So then speak it. I wish to return..."

"Return to what?" she immediately interrupted, "My sources have informed me that you were...removed...from your position this morning. Rather unfortunate I should say..."

"I am aware of my plight. I do not need a reminder from you."

"Perhaps you do," she stated as she tapped the roof of the carriage, prompting it to depart, "I've heard word that Frigga has not been seen, a startling predicament to be abandoned by ones wife. I also discovered that Thor has departed, as he always does. It is a shame that he makes no efforts to solidify his position, more concerned with gallivanting off to other worlds. Not that I mind. His rule I believe would be too much like his fathers. Hardly an improvement..."

"Is this speech eventually leading to a point?"

She narrowed her dark eyes and continued despite his query, "Then there's Loki. He would have been an interesting alternative, but Odin locked him away and threw away the key. His aptitude for state affairs is far superior than he's given credit for. Not that it matters. There are whispers that he's found his way out so I suppose we'll never see him again. A shame..."

Heimdall shook his head, "So now that there is no one fit to rule I assume you are prepared with an alternative...yourself."

"No, my aim is to rid us of this fossil. Odin's legacy is over. It is time he accepted this reality. My only motives are to see us into another era."

"So you come to me for what? Help? Allegiance?" he suddenly laughed, a deep verbose chuckle that resounded in the tiny space, "You would have an easier time requesting such things from Loki..."

"How clandestine that our thoughts should be so entwined...He was my first choice, but alas I've already remarked that it simply can't be."

"I commented in jest."

"I did not," she plainly stated as the carriage rolled to a stop, but before he could leave she offered a final reprove, "The wheels turn Heimdall. It would be wise to choose a side. There's no shame in moving to greener pastures. Your alignment will ensure your future as well. Whoever stands over all of Asgard will no doubt see your uses. One word from them and your position will be restored."

He did not reply as he stepped out and watched the carriage disappear amid the crowded street. There was a pang in his gut, guilt perhaps, because although he couldn't find the words he knew her offer was one he had to consider. Wheels were indeed in motion. It was a shame that Odin's had stalled. It pained him to realize that it had come to this.

"Heimdall."

"What now?" he growled as he turned to see a young Einherjar fidgeting behind him.

"I need your help. I didn't know where else to turn," the Einherjar stated, though his voice was barely held above a whisper.

"Find someone else. I am no longer worthy of such distinction."

"Please..." he pleaded again and something about the fear in his eyes made Heimdall truly concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Nikolaos awoke with a throbbing headache and the peculiar sensation that he experienced something akin to a dream. Athos had approached him with such verbosity, demanding answers for things he couldn't possibly have known, though according to his memory the man had not actually been Athos. He didn't recognize the face, but it was burned into his mind as some cruel vision wrought with rage. Seething with contempt over a name he hadn't heard in a very long time.<p>

He stumbled out of the tent garnering several judging stares from people assuming he'd awaken from some drunken night that left him passed out in a market stall. He couldn't claim the event to be unheard of, for in this boring spit of existence it was the only pastime worth pursuing. The summit was grand, but everyone there was the same as below, only wealthier. Not that he was complaining. His parents even being merchants couldn't provide the life he'd stumbled into.

Suddenly through the crowd he saw a brief tussle as someone pushed their way through. He blinked once, then twice as his eyesight cleared and he noted it was Athos appearing decidedly panicked. His nostrils flared as he marched forward intent to find answers. He would not let such treatment go unchallenged.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy was wandering around the metal maze realizing that she might have been too quick to take off after Erik. This place was a labyrinth, no wonder he was lost, though in all actuality it wasn't reasonable for him to wander off to the restroom only to leave them half-an-hour later still waiting. Something was wrong and apparently she was going to be the one to fix it.<p>

They had all arrived and immediately separated, perhaps sick of each other's company. Their ordeal was both a bonding experience and test of personalities as conversations dwindled to silence. Of course Jane was ready to work, marching off to find someone with the authority to let her in on what was happening. Donald disappeared. Erik disappeared...She paused as she walked by an open door, swearing she caught a glimpse of Erik. As she backed up her suspicions were confirmed.

"Erik..." Darcy called, but when he seemed unresponsive she called again, "Erik?"

His shoulders suddenly jostled in fright as he turned to stare at her.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked as she looked around the server room, "Are you okay? You seem...off..."

"I'm fine," he briefly smiled, "I just got turned around."

Darcy raised a brow as she locked arms with him and pulled him with her. There was nothing really to say beyond the fact that it was bizarre.

"Well, let's go back and get Luke. Then maybe we can find some food in this joint."

"I'm not terribly hungry," Erik mumbled.

"You could have fooled me," Darcy laughed, "I saw your fridge at your apartment. What have you been living on? I think a good meal is something we all could use."

As they rounded the corner Darcy dropped hold of Erik's arm. A team of personnel were feverishly working on a door, drilling off the hinges and attempting to pry it open. She stepped forward, still trying to remain out of the way as she peered around them. Luke was nowhere to be found. Suddenly with the patter of screws across the metal floor the door teetered. Several personnel caught it and proceeded to shimmy it to the wall where they propped it with a slight clank. Then to Darcy's surprise Luke gradually stepped out of the tiny room.

"Thanks guys," Luke grinned as he patted one of the men on the shoulder.

"Do you happen to know where she went?"

"No, not a clue," Luke laughed, "But she's crazed..."

"Yeah, well if you come across her again I'd suggest going the other direction."

"You don't need to tell me..." Luke replied, but paused as he made eye contact with Darcy.

Luke approached her, ruffling his hands through his messy brown hair with a dejected look in his deep brown eyes.

"I leave for two seconds..." Darcy grinned genuinely wanting the rest of the story.

There was no way he just decided to wander into a janitor's closet and lock himself in, well, at least she hoped not.

"Tina is here," Luke whispered with a shrug, "I don't know how, but she's finally blown a gasket. Everyone always said she was wound too tight, of course their phrases were always more colorful..."

"You mean the salmon psycho?"

Luke snorted as he tried to contain a laugh, "Yes. Though she's managed to blend in with a uniform."

Darcy whistled, "I don't even want to know."

"Well, in all honestly I don't know so that's perfectly fine with me."

"Great! So let's eat," Darcy exclaimed before shouting over to one of the men who'd helped free Luke, "Which way to food?"

"Just down the hall you should start seeing signs for the cafeteria," one of them replied as he started picking up the screws scattered across the floor.

"Thank you," she replied as she once again locked arms with Erik and then drew Luke in with the other, "I feel like we should skip..."

"Oh, heavens no," Erik mumbled as they began to bounce down the hall much to Erik's dismay.

The man had been correct in his directions as a plethora of signs pointed the way. She came to a stop at the door with a grin as she surveyed the mostly empty room. She almost didn't notice them nestled away in a corner. Jane and Donald apparently decided to go to lunch. Walking over she decided to momentarily forgo food to drop in and see if they would welcome additional company.

"Hey guys," Darcy announced as she sat down.

She glanced between Jane and Donald noting the awkward attempt to avoid eye contact. Then right on cue she managed to blurt out the exact thing to make it worse.

"Awww...did I interrupt a moment?"

"No," Jane replied a bit too abruptly as she suddenly stood, "I'm going to see what I can do to help."

"What was that about?" Darcy whispered as Jane quickly walked away.

"Honestly...I have no idea..." Donald comment, but he seemed lost in thought as he watched Jane leave the cafeteria.

"Least helpful answer ever," Darcy sighed as she stood up and ran after Jane.

She was surprised to find her paused in the hallway looking awkwardly lost.

"Hey, are you okay?" she questioned as she approached.

"You should go back and have lunch," Jane replied as she suddenly continued full speed down the hall.

"You know I could say the same to you..." Darcy commented as she tried to stay in step, but when it didn't garner a response she reached out and drew Jane to a stop, "Seriously, what is going on? I know this is weird...Thor being here...Donald being here..."

Jane quickly turned around and ventured to explain, "Do you remember when I was assigned to S.H.I.E.L.D and I was so excited because I could finally be involved in something really big and then..."

"And then they bumped you back to New Mexico monitoring some phantom energy reading in space? Yeah, I remember. I was there."

"Well, apparently it was all Thor's doing," Jane vetted as she became more animated, "He asked Director Fury to keep me away from danger, as if...as if that really could be done."

"Oh, that's sweet..." Darcy's tone immediately changed as she remembered who she was talking to, "I mean...What the hell? What a dick move...But I'm sure he meant well..."

"That's not the point," Jane quickly responded, but Darcy could tell she was holding back.

"So you found out Thor was tinkering with your work and you went to have lunch with Donald? That's not weird at all..."

"I never told anyone this," Jane sighed as her shoulders gradually dropped, "Donald proposed to me. It was a declaration out of the blue in this wistfully lazy moment. Seeing him again made it all come back. I also may have just told him that I wished I had said yes..."

"Oh hun..." Darcy sympathized as the pieces began to come together, "So you said no and the relationship ended?"

"Technically I didn't say anything. I mean I guess you could say it was no. It's the same thing."

"No, it's really not," Darcy sighed.

[] [] []

Thor was in a daze as he stood in the conference room. It was the only place he could think to retreat after his meeting with Fury. He wasn't needed at the moment, as a plan had to reach fruition before his presence was required. It was unsettling because the last thing he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts.

Reinn had fallen, a man he couldn't claim to know, but should have. His sacrifice was done at Thor's bequest. Then there was Jane. The look of betrayal that crossed her delicate features was committed to his memory. He had acted in her best interest, though even as he thought it he gave pause, knowing it wasn't entirely true. At every turn he noted that her presence was a distraction. So in reality he'd done it for himself in an attempt to stay focused.

"There you are...we've practically seen this entire vessel in our search..." Volstagg declared and Thor looked up just as his friends entered the room.

He realized it had been rude of him to not welcome their arrival. Though he wasn't entirely sure he wanted company, but the distraction was desperately needed. His thoughts were turning dark.

"You know this little realm has found itself in quite the dilemma," Fandral remarked as he took a seat, though to his surprise he rolled back and bumped against the wall, "What the devil? Who puts wheels on a chair? If I aim to sit is not the purpose to remain stationary?"

"I wouldn't puzzle over it for too long your brain wouldn't know what to do with the information. It's neither a woman nor prudent to get you one," Sif shot back.

Fandral gave Sif a brief glare as he accidentally began to spin and his expression changed, "Never mind. Wheels on a chair is marvelous...Hogun push me..."

Hogun merely replied with a brief grunt as he crossed his arms, unwilling to engage in any games.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not," Ayaan Malik declared.<p>

"But this will go so much faster with your input..." Dr. Eli pleaded.

"I have a moral obligation to protect the sanctity of life in all forms. I will not assist you in determining methods of destruction. I have seen first-hand their devastation..."

"But what if these clones are hostile?"

"Irrelevant. My duty is clear. I swore an oath..."

"But these things are machines..."

She crossed her arms, realizing there was an inherent gray area, "Alright, you may ask me hypothetical scenarios, but if I dislike the implied resultant I hold the right to refuse an answer."

"Deal."

Dr. Eli replied quickly enough for her to realize she'd played directly into his hands. Her assumptions with regards to her assignment to Research Facility 9 were apparently misplaced. This wasn't the humdrum experience she had been expecting. Her studying would once again have to take place during personal time.

"My inclination is to explore electricity," Dr. Eli exclaimed as he suddenly left the room.

"This is entirely unacceptable. I fix people, not electronics," Ayaan huffed as she reluctantly followed Dr. Eli to his lab, "And I'm inclined to destroy neither..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Greece<strong>

* * *

><p>The dark twinkle in Pteloma's eyes, Karissa couldn't describe the fear that filled her as they cast to her. Her intention hadn't been to touch her, for her sword made that poor judgment, but she had wondered if she could will the power from her fingertips. She'd expelled the energy before, of course, as it erupted from her without her consent it could hardly constitute a measure of control. It was the only instance she could reference as she tried to recall the feeling that had brought it forth. Such thoughts would never have crossed her mind, but Loki's casual inquiries and guised attempts to spur her curiosity had finally reached an impasse. She wanted to know. She wanted to understand. Of course in the aftermath she was left horrified. What if she had succeeded? What if she had lost control? So many what ifs, but they all boiled down to a single truth. Loki had stopped her and it left a single question, had he known he could?<p>

They appeared in darkness and Karissa clearly heard a sharp inhale from Loki's lips. She stepped into black and before her eyes could adjust a subtle glow emanated from behind her. She glanced over to see an orb of light hovering above Loki's hand. As she took another step forward her foot failed to find ground. Loki moved towards her and pulled her into his grasp. In the blink of an eye it was obvious they transported to the other side of the crumbled causeway, collapsed after centuries of settlement and quakes. She let out a gasp in the wake of the abruptness as her fingers braced against his chest.

"I believe you're getting used to this," Loki whispered and Karissa was thankful for the subdued lighting because she could feel a wash of heat spreading across her cheeks.

"What?"

"Teleportation," he whispered as a grin spread across his features, recognizing no doubt the double meaning that Karissa had mistakenly drawn.

"I supposed I am," Karissa replied as she cleared her throat and awkwardly pulled out of his hold.

She looked around more earnestly then, taking in the surroundings, but trying her best to avoid meeting Loki's gaze. They had appeared in a vast cavern, walking on the remnants of a crumbling bridge. She glanced back to see a single stone spire jutting from the dark void below and supporting a round marble gateway similar to the one they'd left behind. It was obviously how they'd managed to arrive as Loki's attempts to synch the two gates had succeeded. Some loosened rocks suddenly made the long topple to the shadowy depths beneath them. The sound echoed endlessly and from the corner of her eyes she caught the vague look of distress that briefly graced Loki's features.

"Perhaps we should find safe footing," he casually suggested, covering his unease gracefully.

Karissa nodded as they cautiously crossed the remaining bridge and walked through the disintegrating mahogany doors to a hall clad with white marble. The floors were covered in a layer of fine gray dust. Given the massive hole she had just been saved from it was obvious the place had fallen into disarray, though it was to be expected considering how long it had been since someone graced these halls.

"I suppose it's obvious, but if you're looking to me for guidance I can offer none," Karissa stated as they continued further down and the walls occasionally became dotted with carved reliefs, intricately fashioned and vibrantly colored.

"Yes, this place was left to ruin long before we came to be," Loki commented though it was obvious his interest was in his surroundings, "I can feel a strange tendril of power though. It is certainly not of this realm."

"Then maybe you should lead the way..."

Loki suddenly laughed, "I'm not a compass. The feeling is simply there."

"Well, you're no help either."

"Ah, no one brings me along because I'm helpful," Loki grinned.

"Then why do they?"

"My charm and witty banter," Loki announced as his stare turned seductive and she rolled her eyes.

As they pressed on under the faint glow of Loki's orb they came upon an anomaly in the corridor. A large piece of wood with a curved top was set seamlessly into the marble.

"I think that's a door..." Karissa observed as she studied the detailed wood.

"I don't know much about Olympus, but I'd venture to guess this is a rune," Loki replied as his fingers traced the carving.

"To keep us out?"

"Or to keep something in..." he forebodingly suggested.

"So we should leave it closed."

"Oh, what's the fun in that?" the honesty in his response made her uncomfortable.

Loki pressed his shoulder against the wood and it gave ever so slightly, but it was clear force wasn't the key to opening it. He seemed ready to produce a spell as he held his hand out, but paused and his eyes slowly slid to her. Without a word she knew exactly what he was asking. Would you do the honors? As if she really wanted it open too.

"You and I have very different definitions of fun," Karissa lamented as she reached out and slid her hand over the polished wood, noting several rough patches were time had removed the sheen.

"I think you're beginning to doubt that..."

With a deep breath she felt her power creep from her fingertips. It was pleasant until she felt something push back. It was a subtle jolted beneath her hand, but in response she felt her body flare to life and the wood burst into dust with such force that she was left startled.

"And the proof is at your fingertips," Loki finished as he waved away the brief gray cloud that was slowly settling.

She didn't respond as she stared down at the steep stairs leading into darkness.

"I think the source of the power is down there," Loki quietly commented as his chin slid over her shoulder.

"Of course it is," she sighed as she braced her hand against the wall to begin the steep descent.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or concerned that the promise of danger doesn't faze you anymore," Loki joked as he placed his hand on her arm in a bid to stop her, "Perhaps it is best if I go first."

"As memory serves me I'm the easiest one to save," she commented finding it frustrating that there were enough instances to adequately prove her point.

"Ah, but I can save myself..." Loki amended.

"That's what everybody says...until the moment they can't..."

Loki met her stare and for some reason he reached out brushing a stray wisp of blonde hair from her face. He appeared contemplative as he moved around her and forced another orb down the stairwell. It lit the cramped space and Loki had to duck to continue the journey as his frame was too tall. She fell in step behind him as they descended the sinister depths. As the path finally ended they were left to stand in a large white chamber. In the middle stood a massive black slab that appeared eerily out of place amid the white marble room.

Loki stepped forward, his eyes fixated on the smooth black stone, "The energy is emanating from that."

With his statement Karissa stared at it as well. She believed him, but she couldn't claim to feel it. The only thing that washed over her was the stale odor of the stagnant air. He moved to examine the stone, which appeared to mold out of the marble floor. Reaching out he slid his pale hand across the surface and disappeared. Karissa glanced around assuming, for no other reason than shock, that it was a joke, but Loki was just gone.

"Loki?" she called as she did a quick turn about the room.

Panic began to seep in as the silence provided the only answer. Her anxiety drove her to motion as she continuously traced a single path where Loki had once stood. Realistically it had probably only been a few minutes, but Karissa felt like she'd paced an eternity in front of the mysterious stone.

"Oh..." she mumbled as she stomped up to the slab, "I'm going to regret this..."

Closing her eyes tight she slid her hand across the black stone. It was smooth and surprisingly warm, but in an instant it was gone, though more accurately it was probably she who'd vanished.

"Took you long enough..." Loki's voice suddenly exclaimed as she slowly slid her eyes open.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sensory explosion of everything and nothing all at once. The world was blindingly bright and a muddled mixture of indiscernible noises. All thoughts were convoluted in a haze of memory and wisps of time beyond the expanse of a singular life. It was all there, all that was and will be, a timeline of past, present, and future. It forked out in limitless iterations, accounting for every possibility in a universe of alternatives. It was beautiful and frightening...<p>

The world was darkness, with a cold chill of metal and icy breath. After sitting up there was a faint beep followed by a low hum as one-by-one the world became a blinding flood of light. All around were metal tables, each one with a corpse draped with crisp white linen. In a panic a scream arose, but dwindled to wordless gasps. Suddenly across the way there was a reflection on the stainless walls. It was his. He touched his face taking note of every feature. A pathway slowly formed to a host of information that brought everything into perspective; names, places, events, all molded into a single cohesive entity, held in place by the current state of being. He was Agent Phil Coulson in name and appearance, but inside he was so much more.

He abruptly stood welcoming the strange sensation of tiled floor beneath his feet. Padding forward he slipped through the only door and stood unabashedly nude in the middle of the pale green hallway. The color was putrid matching the strange whiff in the air.

"Oh, shit...Did we issue a false death certificate? I thought that only happened in movies..." someone remarked down the hall, but it was of little consequence, "Excuse me, sir?"

He slowly turned around.

"Please remain calm. Are you alright?"

"I seem to have misplaced my suit..."


	30. Chapter 30

**chapter 30**

* * *

><p><strong>Tartarus - <strong>**Mount Olympus - Greece**

* * *

><p>Time had no meaning in this place, though its passage had little effect on a soul as old as he. He'd begun looking towards the end so long ago because it seemed so much nearer now than the beginning. At some point the beginning and the end blurred together, a jarring onset of dementia propagated by an idle mind. He had his eyes closed, as he usually did, because exhaustion gripped him, though no amount of sleep would remedy his affliction. The fade was upon him and it was taking its time in claiming him. He was an old frail man, whose body had melted into the earth, molding with the soil and stone. Sores ailed him and his muscles froze, rigid and tender from dwindled use. He was a shadow of a remnant of a life that he could hardly recall. In moments of clarity he understood this truth and it brought him to tears.<p>

He sensed them long before he heard them. There was a lingering power that brought back memories of when he'd once stood tall and proud, which inevitably shifted to sadness for the others that had left him. They had already departed, disintegrating away as their power and strength dwindled. He mourned them, but in truth they were the lucky ones. In parting from this prison they had saved themselves from a fate worse than death, a fate of nonexistence deep within the Tartarus. It was the magical confines that would become their grave.

"Oh...there is power here once again..." he commented as he drew in a deep breath of air, catching a hint of the energy in his nostrils.

He had startled his guests as they stumbled back as his eyes slid open. He hadn't meant to, but grass and dirt had long covered over him. It was a man and a woman, though he wasn't sure why they were so small. It didn't matter though, for he had visitors. It had been ages since he sat in the company of others. His last companion had slipped into the dark afterlife hundreds of years ago. How he missed his conversations with Theia, though so often it was spent with her weeping for she could never come to terms with the passing of her brother, Hyperion. The exchange was usually dimwitted and emotionally charged, but the interaction was fulfilling in the wake of the alternative.

"You can sense it?" the man abruptly questioned, though he held his distance still determining the danger.

"Not you," he shot back as his eyes transferred to the woman, "You."

She seemed surprised before she broke into laughter, "What? Me? No."

He suddenly joined in with a deep chuckle, "You've no idea what you are nor that half of you is missing..."

"What?" she inquired, pressing forward just as the man stopped her with his arm, "What do you mean by that?"

"Really?" the man balked, "I've been trying to peek your interest since I found out, yet one word from the mountain and suddenly you want to know more."

The old man grumbled, annoyed by their exchange, "Why have my pleads for company been met with an old bickering couple?"

The two visitor's immediately fell silent passing him seething glares. He suddenly laughed realizing the mistake he'd made.

"Never mind, you're company will be marvelous," he amended, "There's nothing more amusing than watching two people who don't know. You are real aren't you?"

"Don't know what?" the woman puzzled.

"Does it really matter? He'd clearly disturbed," the man whispered and as they both stared at each other they seemed to come to a silent agreement before returning their attention to him, "Who are you?"

He held his disappointment at bay, as time had obviously forgotten him, "Coeus, titan of intellect, though my mind has long rid itself of knowledge. Emotions fuel my state and drive my thoughts."

"What happened to you?"

He laughed, wondering what peculiar place they must inhabit to not be familiar with his affliction, "The fade."

The man passed a glance to the woman and she merely shrugged, "I don't know what that is."

How lucky they were. How strange they were.

For the sake of continuing their interaction Coeus enlightened them, "When the power leaves the vessel no longer has reason to sustain. In this place I began to wain and soon enough it left me, intent that this vessel was no longer worthy. My body is all that remains, though with each passing day it continues to fade. Soon I will join the others. Part of me wishes my mind was not so strong as to still will me here in this awful prison."

"Perhaps we can help you find freedom?" the woman suggested and it was a kindness he hadn't experienced in eons.

He let out a bitter laugh, "Free me and I will plunge Olympus into chaos. I will lay waste to the mighty Olympians. Time has left me to dwell on my grief and my sadness has fused into anger. I am a shell animated by a torrent of vengeance for it is all that keeps me alive."

The woman seemed appalled by his confession, but the man had a faint flicker of understanding in his eyes. There was darkness in him, which appeared sedated, but not forgotten.

"Where are the others?" the woman finally pressed.

"They have faded. When their power left eventually so did they...I envy the ease with which it was done. Life beyond is a matter of will and for the first time I believe I have too much of it."

"The machine will bring them back," she whispered and her companion glanced in her direction.

Coeus didn't understand the intricacies of her statement, but he understood what it implied.

The old man cackled, "Then they will enact my vengeance. Olympus will be torn apart..."

"But first they will destroy Midgard," the man added.

"Oh, they will destroy all."

[] [] []

The thing they had stumbled upon was laughing. The deep sound rumbled the earth and sent a physical vibration through the air. Loki stepped back realizing the creature had fallen into a fit of madness. They could only glimpse the hint of a face formed of rocks and grasses. The enormity of it though was enough to paint the picture of its staggering height. He worried that if it erupted from the ground they would have another problem to contend with.

"We should go," Loki commented as he reached for Karissa's arm, jarring her to attention.

She glanced to him with an argumentative look. She wanted to stay. She wanted more. He wanted to tell her she wouldn't get anything else, not from that thing, gleefully chuckling and completely immune to the sores that cracked open from the prolonged movement. A putrid smell erupted from them and finally Karissa stumbled back as well, shielding her nose. They placed greater distance as they moved across the massive expanse. It was a field of nothing as far as the eye could see. Yet they pressed forward to the steady laughter of the only remaining Titan.

Loki was left disturbed, not by the fact that the machine would bring forth sleeping giants, because it had always been a possibility, but by the idea that abilities could suddenly vanish. Then like an empty shell you'd wear away to sand. He wondered if the fade was merely a construct of Olympus or if the affliction could grip those in other realms. If he had been left to the depths of Myrkr would he have befallen a similar fate? He'd never heard of such a condition, but that didn't make it any less real.

"We're trapped aren't we?" Karissa abruptly asked as they finally withdrew from the eerie laughter of the dying man.

Loki knew her assumption was valid, but every confine had a door. He wasn't about to claim this magical prison as an exception. The place was vast and forged together by a great tapestry of energy. Somewhere there was a thread that when unraveled would loosen enough to set them free.

"No," Loki answered in delay, "Trapped is merely a side-effect of an unimaginative mind."

As they continued walking he was surprised to find the world had an apparent end, dropping off into a limitless expanse of cloudy sky. They were standing on a spit of earth floating in a magic plain. It was beautifully made. He had to at least recognize that fact.

"Could you imagine spending eternity in this place?" Karissa suddenly asked as she began to twirl around, taking it all in.

Loki closed his eyes as a faint breeze washed across his face and as he opened them again he let out a long sigh, "At least here there is sunlight..."

"What?" she pondered as she came to a halt and stared at him, but immediately made the connection and part of him wished he'd never, in his moment of weakness, shared his trials, "I'm...I..."

He shook his head before she could find the words. He didn't want to hear them anyway.

As he wandered in long strides near the edge he reached out with his mind trying to find even the tiniest whisper of a tendril of the magical pathways that connected everything. Just one and they could ride it out of this place, though to what ultimate fate he hadn't yet pondered. Suddenly there it was and he drew in a deep breath, pleased that he had not been bested by this place.

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked as he pivoted on his heel, hoping to stave off a long winded explanation.

"Yes," she finally replied, much to his surprise.

He grinned, knowing how quickly she'd come to detest her decision, but it was too late for her to amend her answer, "I believe you may come to regret that."

"Oh believe me that smile did just that..."

His grin only widened and she stared at him with mounting suspicion.

"You know it appears to me that you could use a hug,"

She began to cough, "What?"

He reached out and grabbed her wrists to draw her in. With wide green eyes she leaned the other direction in an attempt to counter his pull, but he was too strong for it to be of use. Toppling forward and into his arms she stood rigidly against him as she tried to figure out what was going on. He didn't really know either, but of one thing he was certain. She wasn't going to like what would happen next.

"Are you daft?" she eventually mumbled into his chest attempting to pull away, but his hold merely tightened, "Loki..."

Then without much of a warning he took a single step back and tipped over the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>Heimdall followed the Einherjar across the Rainbow Bridge. They had fallen into silence as Heimdall's attempts to draw information proved unsuccessful. The Einherjar was jittery and nervous, hardly able to contain his fright. As they approached the great bronze structure Heimdall was surprised to see the massive doors closed. He forced them open with a mighty push.<p>

"I wasn't sure what to do..." the Einherjar quietly commented as Heimdall's eyes came to rest on the Allfather.

His mighty form was collapsed upon the gateway and it was not hard to discern that he had fallen into Odinsleep, a mighty slumber likely induced by the growing stresses around him.

"Who else knows about this?" Heimdall demanded and the Einherjar regarded him with wide eyes.

"No one...No one I swear. I came to you as soon as I found him. I didn't know what else to do."

"Then let it stay that way," Heimdall commanded as he knelt beside Odin, "If I come to find out you have betrayed this request no amount of reprimand will prevent me from seeking you out."

The Einherjar swallowed hard, merely nodding his head in acknowledgment.

Heimdall took in a deep breath realizing the vultures were already circling. Nothing would stave their feeding if this information came to light. Karnilla saw this eventuality he was sure and with the backing of unknown parties the threat she posed was great. Heimdall lamented in Thor's absence and realized a strange epiphany. He would have settled for Loki's presence as well. In fact under the circumstances he might have sprung the troublesome Prince from his confines himself. It was an odd possibility.

"Let it never be said that I abandoned my loyalties," Heimdall whispered as he placed a sturdy hand on the sleeping Allfather's shoulder.

It was a statement of truth, though it was laced with regret. In a moment of weakness he was saddened to have considered an act of betrayal. Anguish does startling things, but it would hold sway over him no more.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Agent Phil Coulson was resting on the narrow bench in his confinement. His eyes were closed though his brain was notched in overdrive trying to make sense of the past 24 hours. Suddenly his mind was overshadowed by images and sounds. It was vivid and frightening like a lucid dream held perfectly between reality and fantasy. He wasn't sure what constituted its creation, but it held such sway he couldn't wake.<p>

"_They haven't found it yet, but they are close..._" a familiar voice declared as a dull ringing overtook his senses.

Visions flashed in his consciousness of a long tiled hallway washed with the flickering buzz of fluorescent lights and a sickly green hue. A shadow moved towards him, haunting and clouded in black. With the pressure in his head and the blurred eyesight he realized he felt like he was underwater, pulled to a murky depth as he slowly lulled into its embrace.

"I'm sorry...We'll find you a suit, okay?" a echoing voice stated as the shadow came closer.

"_Be rid of them_," the strange voice abruptly beckoned, "_The others are stuck, but you are free_."

Suddenly his vision surged forward and drove his hand into the shadowy figure's chest. He felt the flesh and bone beneath his grasp. His stomach knotted at the sensation as bile crept up his throat. It was too much. It was too real.

Phil yelled as he emerged from the dream. He was brought forth by the bloody realism of the spectacle. Even as he toppled from the bench to the hard floor he could still feel the slickness on his fingertips, thought when he studied them there was nothing there.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered as he fought back a dry heave and tried to calm his nerves.

[] [] []

Director Fury walked into the base camp to check up on the status of the situation. He had been drawn away for longer than he anticipated as other issues came to light. He wasn't surprised to find Jane and Darcy sitting at one of the foldout tables. The two were peas in a pod and after Jane's startling revelation he was certain she was poised to immerse herself in work. It was fine by him. To be frank her personal business was none of his concern. He had a threat to resolve.

"Director Fury," Maria's voice abruptly drew his attention, "I just thought you'd like to know that the reporter gave us the slip."

"Just great."

"We're tracking her down, but as a side note...have you had a chance to review the files pertaining to our new guests?"

"Yes, I know. We have a cameraman on board too..."

"Do you want me to take him into custody as well?"

"No...No...Just let things play out, but keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir."

"How is?" he kept his question short.

"Fine for now. He's in a containment cell of his own volition," Maria whispered, "But it appears we're being attacked on multiple fronts and I don't like it."

"Do we have a plan?"

"Not yet, but I've enlisted some help in devising one."

"Good. Keep me posted."

Maria nodded her head and offered a consolation smile as she quickly walked away. Despite the bounce in her step he could tell she was tired. They all were. If this situation dragged out much longer they were bound to hit a brick wall called sleep and if there was one thing he could attest to it was that bad things usually happened during some shut-eye.

"Sir, the hostiles are moving faster than we anticipated. They will reach populated areas before we have a chance to reset the evacuation zone."

Director Fury rubbed his temple, realizing a decision needed to made and it was going to have to be a blind one, "All right, let's deploy the EMP. Are we sure the radius of the device is adequate? I don't want stragglers making trouble for us."

"It's the largest one we've got. It'll cover the area, but it's still en route."

"Well, when will it get here?"

"Within the hour."

"Well, then let's get ready for its arrival," he stated, slightly annoyed, "I want Thor briefed. I also want a pilot and a team for the drop ship, but given the nature of this assignment I want volunteers. This has the potential to be a one-way trip."

"I can pilot the ole' bird," a voice cut above the background noise and given the accent Director Fury was able to label a guess as to who it was.

"I'm afraid as you're not an official S.H.I.E.L.D officer I can't allow that," Director Fury stated as he turned around to see Donald standing at attention behind him.

"Well, I'm not seeing many other volunteers," Donald shrugged as he glanced around, "Besides I was part of the same stunt, just the opposite way round."

Director Fury realized he was dead to rights and the man was perfectly qualified, "I've seen your record. I suppose I'd be a fool to not accept your offer. I'm granting you temporary field authorization. I want everyone ready before it gets here. The second it arrives your mission starts."

* * *

><p><strong>Utgard - Jotunheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Farbauti was growing impatient as the hours ticked away and results had yet to take shape. Somewhere in the mighty ice palace Frigga, Queen of Asgard, wandered. To have her in their grasp and let her slip away would be entirely shameful, a final blow to the already stained memory of her husband, Laufey. Just then she was interrupted as a Jotun guard drew into her confidence with a whisper that the ice weaver had arrived.<p>

"See him in..." Farbauti commanded, not bothering to stand because his presence wasn't worthy of the distinction.

To her disapproval the ice weaver barely acknowledged her as he came before her and knelt to the ground, though not in bow. His body was adorned with jewelry and strange trinkets, which rattled as he moved.

"I wish to find the Asgardian," her voice boomed, but when he didn't respond she stood angered by his impertinence.

He slid his hand across the marbled ice floor sending a pale blue pulse across its surface. The energy radiated outwards traveling through the ice in a distorting wave. The ice weaver stood in the aftermath of the surge, eyelids fluttering. It was hard to delineate between necessity and show.

"Fate has formed a promising tapestry," he began as he remained in his magical trance, "I can see all the threads. I can see they are destined to align..."

As his voice trailed off he began to walk. Farbauti watched as he disappeared beyond the pointed archway of a nearby door. With a grimace she followed him, frustrated by his vague and passive statements. Magic was such a useless study beyond the art of destruction.

When he finally came to a stop he stood amid the empty throne room and his eyes eventually cast to the empty chair. Stepping forward he slid his hand across the armrest petting the smooth surface. She was about to chastise him for touching it when he turned around and met her skeptical glare.

"This is where you will have your wish," he declared.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"I have seen the paths. I have seen their collusion," he whispered as she slowly began to laugh, "Blood will be spilled here."

* * *

><p><strong>Police Substation 34 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Officer Ray had briefly dozed off in his chair, but was rudely awakened when his partner walked over to his desk and slipped him a mug of stale coffee. It was the remnants of the morning batch, but with budget cuts no one was about to brew a new pot until it was finished off. To be honest he was just thankful to have some. The past few nights he'd spent on the couch were starting to creep up on him.<p>

"So I guess that's great we didn't find anything else," Officer Drekker stated, his youthful enthusiasm shinning through and making Officer Ray grumpy.

"Not really. We've still got an arm to connect to a body...Were you able to drum anything up?"

"No. I put in a call to all the area hospitals and emergency response crews. None of them picked up anyone missing any limbs yesterday afternoon or evening."

"That's just great..." Officer Ray mumbled, "Let me put in a call to the coroner's office. Maybe they can give us a lead."

"Shouldn't we just wait? I mean they'll give us a call when they're done...won't they?"

"Let me give you a piece of advice," Officer Ray stated as he took a sip of coffee and instantly regretted it, "You sit around waiting and you'll end up waiting forever. There's nothing wrong with applying a little pressure. It's how work gets done."

Officer Drekker looked at him skeptically, but shrugged. It was wise, but Officer Ray had the distinct impression it boiled down to him not really caring. Trying not to dwell on it he reached over and picked up the beige plastic phone, a fossil by all accounts. The antiquated equipment had been at the police station when Officer Ray started and that was...well...some time ago. He dialed the direct line for the medical examiner and waited as it rang...again...and again. With a heavy brow he hung up, uncertain what to make of the call.

"Dialed the wrong number?" Officer Drekker joked.

"No..." Officer Ray replied, though there had to be a logical explanation, "No one was home..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Greece<strong>

* * *

><p>They arrived with a thud in front of the black stone, though Loki took the brunt of the impact as Karissa was on top. He was fairly certain he could feel the indentation in the marble beneath him and the occasional splintering of the stone as it still reverberated with the force of their landing. He rolled his shoulders as the sting subsided, though she must have registered it as him trying to get up.<p>

"Just...just give me a minute..." she whispered still petrified by their sudden drop and he realized he could feel the laboring of her breath against his chest.

"Take all the time you need," he deviously commented as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

It forced the mood into a quiet sexually charged tension, though neither party moved to break it. Sometimes it was best to leave things interesting.

"A warning would have been nice," she gasped out as her breathing slowly began to calm and she rolled off of him, laying next to him on the shattered floor.

"Yes, I suppose it would have, but then it would deprive us of these glorious exchanges."

They drew into silence once again, though as Karissa drew unnaturally still he realized there was something troubling her.

Eventually she spoke, faint and unassuming, though she couldn't meet Loki's curious gaze, "Why did you stop me from touching her?"

The question was loaded and, though the timing was strange, Loki had been preparing for its inevitable appearance. He turned his head to stare up at the ceiling.

"Death shouldn't stain such gentle hands..." Loki whispered momentarily departing from his usual witty and sometimes stinging replies because it didn't seem appropriate in this instance.

"That was oddly poetic," Karissa commented and her confusion registered in every word.

"I have my moments," he softly voiced though there was a hint of melancholy.

He finally turned his head to the side and studied her profile. She appeared to be thinking through her next question and he was easily able to gather why.

"How did you know you could stop me?"

"I didn't," he plainly stated as he stood.

She appeared puzzled again, but he didn't offer her anything further than the extension of his hand. She took it and he helped her up. Between the continued silence and the clear thought process going on behind her eyes Loki hoped she wasn't coming to any brash conclusions. He'd acted stupidly and that was all. Of course that didn't justify the act in the least.

"And why..."

Loki immediately interrupted with a curt edge to his voice, knowing precisely what she intended to ask next, "I do not need the sympathy and the fear that inevitably comes with my answer."

Her eyes widened at his abrupt change, but eventually her expression turned to annoyance, "You know for someone who despises when people make assumptions you sure make a lot of assumptions about other people."

He was flustered by her accusations so in an attempt to prove her wrong he gave her exactly what she was looking for, "I was born a Frost Giant on the realm of Jotenheim. What you see before you is just an illusion conjured by the hands of Odin and what you saw in that instant was the grotesque nature of my true form. I am neither man nor fiend..."

"Is your entire life really so melodramatic?" Karissa suddenly sighed and his lips pursed, but he failed to find a response so she was able to continue, "You know I'm pretty sure all that makes you is a man with an even more impressive catalog of powers."

He smiled as she withdrew and headed towards the stairs because her response was perfect.


	31. Chapter 31

**chapter 31**

* * *

><p><strong>Utgard - Jotunheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Frigga was finally beginning to realize what she'd always suspected. Rozen was getting the better deal out of this exchange, overwhelmingly so. They had been traveling for hours, a dizzying mingling between walking and shifting through the ice. It was only in the moment of traversing another bluish corridor that she recognized a second truth. The natural ambient light that trickled through the clouds and ice was slowly dwindling. She couldn't recall the last instance she caught a glimpse of the overcast Jotunheim sky, forever dull and gray like a stormy morning. They were heading downward to a startling depth she hadn't anticipated. She'd heard descriptions, mainly during retellings of the Great War, that the spires of Utgard reached like fingers towards the heavens. She ventured to guess that no one knew they stretched equally towards the shadowy cold of the planet's core.<p>

"Is there a point at which you might call off this endeavor, favoring perhaps a later search?" Frigga finally inquired because she couldn't press forward with such fervor forever.

"Out before nightfall. It's a motto to live by," Rozen declared.

"Nightfall?"

"Some Jotunheim creatures favor the night. I suspect they might favor us as well," the ice elf sinisterly stated with a toothy grin.

Frigga raised a brow and though she was disturbed it was pleasing to know there was an eventual end. As they pressed on Frigga came to a gradual stop because the ice elf was no longer beside her. She turned to see Rozen kneeling on the floor to examine a break in the thick wall. Suddenly Rozen climbed through it.

"By the realms...this is becoming absurd," Frigga stated as she as she reluctantly followed.

As she cleared the jagged passage she stood small in a vast unfinished room. Before her were glimmering shards of ice, strangely diamond-like and not uniform in shape. Rozen let out a gleeful squeal, but wide-eyed the ice elf stopped as the sound echoed through the cavernous room.

"Ooops..." the ice elf squeaked.

"Perhaps you can celebrate when you get home," Frigga offered as she tried to contain her rattled nerves as the resonance eventually subsided, "I assume we finally found them?"

"Yes...yes...yes..." the ice elf jumped around, picking one up and then another, "See? The lumbering giants carve out the ice to make their home bigger. They find these and toss them in piles, rubbish they think them, can't even appreciate their sparkle..."

As Rozen spoke he began to hand Frigga the stones, which were surprisingly light. Then when she could take no more the ice elf began to stack them, forming a teetering pyramid in her arms. When it was clear she could hold no more the tiny ice elf scooped up an armful. With a gleeful expression Rozen eyed the remaining pile. It was a treasure trove for sure and she was just happy it had finally been discovered. They carefully made their way back through the opening, playing a strange balancing act with their bounty.

"What now?" Frigga inquired as she attempted to keep the excessive pile of crystalline shards from tipping over.

"Now?" the ice elf shrugged, "We run..."

"What?" she exclaimed, no longer concerned with how her voice carried because the entire plan was ludicrous.

However she may have disagreed, Rozen's lithe form was growing smaller on the hallway horizon and she was left to give chase.

"My word...you're to be the death of me..." she mumbled, knowing the situation she now found herself in was entirely of her own construct.

Trying her best to move swiftly in her heavy wool cloak she went after the ice elf, quickly gaining ground with her longer strides.

"This doesn't seem wise and, though I never thought I'd say it, perhaps jumping through the ice would be better."

"Can't," Rozen replied, "The magic of fuzing fuzes the crystals too. They bind with ice...lost forever."

"Of course they do," Frigga sighed as they tried to weave through the obstacles of the crumbling palace.

With each resonating step it seemed as if they were determined to get caught. This place was crawling with Frost Giants eagerly searching for her or perhaps just her head. As they climbed over rubble and shimmied through narrow passages Frigga noted it was eerily quiet. She might have assumed the Frost Giants had given up on their endeavor, but she was not so naïve. Yes, they had indeed stopped, but it bothered her more because she didn't know why.

"This way..." Rozen called and she snapped out of her worrisome musings.

The ice elf had found the sky, rolling through a massive snowdrift which appeared to be present because the exterior wall had given way. She trudged through it and with each step the snow caved to take back half. It was a frustrating ascent, but eventually they conquered it and were able to stare at the massive structure they had ventured to explore.

"This way...this way..." Rozen continued the chant.

They went further from Utgard and soon paralleled a tiny set of footprints, which she could only assume were Rozens from when the ice elf arrived. Eventually they drew to a stop and Frigga's breath began to convey the harshness of their journey and the length they had traveled.

"Wah-wah-wah..." Rozen began to make an infernal noise and Frigga cringed.

Suddenly three ice elves jumped from the snow and it took everything she had not to let out a startled wail.

"There you are..."

"Where have you been?"

"Why didn't you get us?"

"Who is she?"

"Hello," Frigga announced, as the sudden bombardment left her with very little to say.

Instead of extending a greeting of their own they drew into a circle. The others whispered to Rozen and Frigga could tell by their glances that they were displeased. They were talkative and spry as their blue lids slid across their startlingly large eyes, suspiciously regarding her every labored breath. She was an outsider imposing on their secretive existence. She understood, but wished they could meet her halfway with a little understanding of their own.

"The Frost Giants march," Rozen stated.

"What?"

"Why?"

"They seek her. She is Frigga, Queen of Asgard..." she heard Rozen explain before he added something rather peculiar, "Mother to Loki."

They all fell quiet and somehow she knew in the silence they had reached an understanding, though she couldn't fathom what.

"I must take them back," Rozen finally announced as the tiny ice elf slid into her presence.

She let out a deep breath because her instincts made her certain they were about to part ways indefinitely. It was a pessimistic attitude, which she didn't characteristically tend towards, but given her deadly surroundings it was a wise strategy to assume the worst.

"My promises are golden..." the ice elf uttered, perhaps sensing her unease, though it didn't dissuade her fears.

"Of course they are," Frigga smiled as she handed off her armful of ice crystals.

Then the elves gathered together and in a vaporous wisp they suddenly vanished. Her shoulders dropped immediately, partly from exhaustion and something of defeat. Reaching into the folds of her thick woolen cloak she withdrew the delicate book on Jotunheim. If Rozen returned then it would pass the time and in the opposite event it might inform her what to do next. Either way she was about to read it so she carefully positioned her back against a tall ice spire and found a diligent rhythm of reading and watching. She was in enemy territory and she wasn't about to forget that fact. As she skimmed the pages she was introduced to the brutal traditions of the Frost Giants. The more she construed the more she felt sick because she knew Loki had gleamed the knowledge scribed between the binding. When he learned his origins these monstrous beings suddenly became his kin.

"Are you reading?" a familiar voice suddenly startled her.

She glanced up to see the ice elf leaning over her with delicately crossed arms and a puzzled expression. It now pained her that she had briefly given in to her doubts.

"Yes."

"This isn't a place to curl up with a book, cold grog, and freesia."

The reference was lost on her, but she assumed the mention was something akin to warm milk and biscuits so she offered a shrug and the only excuse she could manage, "I was trying to determine where to begin this search..."

"Hm. That which you seek is important?"

"I would think so..."

"Well, places of importance are for important things," Rozen stated with the narrow gaze of concentration, "My thoughts, Laufey's private chambers or the throne room?"

Frigga slowly nodded her head, "I suppose which ever one is closest..."

* * *

><p><strong>Catacombs <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>Karnilla stood in the shadowy catacombs beneath the glittering city of Asgard. She was paying respects to her ancestors, not that they were buried here. Their bodies had long ago been sent across the great sea to greet Valhalla as they drifted off the horizon. No, this place was a series of shrines, carved beneath the earth. It was a place to morn, a place to find solace, a place to exchange secrets away from watchful eyes. She had to tell the others what was happening, of course, they would not be the ones to meet her. Agents were always their point of contact for they never met in person. It was a precaution, though really it was a matter of trust, for they had none between them.<p>

"You have news?" a voice suddenly asked and she didn't turn around to acknowledge his presence.

"I contacted Heimdall..."

"The others will not be pleased."

"Perhaps, but his waning loyalty is a promising sign."

"Then he said yes?"

"No, but he didn't say no either," Karnilla poignantly declared.

"They will still not be pleased. You made this move on your own and it has the possibility to expose everything," he stated, but his opinion was irrelevant because he was only a messenger, "Anything else?"

"Yes, tell the others they have lost their nerve. This is not an upheaval...Odin has no successor. Thor is hardly interested. Loki is gone. What will happen when Odin passes? You know an empty throne means chaos..."

"They will claim your actions are premature. He is not yet peering towards the afterlife."

"Yet when he actually dies it will be too late," she seethed, "You tell the others. You tell them this play will take place with or without them. History remembers these moments, as will I."

* * *

><p><strong>Gas Station - Los Angeles, California<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know I can remember when gas was under..."<p>

"Calvin...no one cares...just pay the man and let's go," Mareen mumbled as the cashier forced a friendly smile.

The young man didn't need Calvin rambling on, especially with a line forming behind them.

"I told you to wait in the car," Calvin lamented because he always looked forward to telling another one of his long winded stories.

"I was waiting. I've been waiting for fifteen minutes."

"Well, nature called," Calvin explained as he slid some money on the counter and the cashier handed him the change.

Mareen let out a heavy sigh and shook her head as they ducked out of the gas station amid a handful of inpatient stares from people waiting behind them. The giant moving van stood as an eyesore at the furthest pump and she looked forward to the last few hours she had to spend in the thing.

"Say isn't that the feller from the accident?" Calvin asked and Mareen laughed.

He left his glasses in the car, wanting to give the bridge of his nose a break, and she had no doubt every blur in the distance was suddenly someone he knew.

"No..." Mareen began, but as she turned around to glance in the direction he gestured she paused, "I don't believe it..."

Calvin laughed, "Told you it was."

Mareen cringed as Calvin suddenly began to wave to catch the man's attention. He was wearing turquoise colored scrubs and an out-of-place expression as he made his way across the street. She shuttered as he jaywalked, narrowly avoiding cars by a brief lull in traffic. He didn't appear to recognize them at first, though it wasn't surprising given their momentary encounter amid a traumatizing event.

"Oh good you went to the hospital to get checked out. My wife was worried you all might have been hurt and didn't know it. Say, where's that pretty lady friend of yours?"

The man narrowed his eyes for a moment before offering a monotone explanation, "She had business to attend to."

"And she just left you here? That's a shame. Pretty face can't compete with bad manners. Do you need a lift?"

The man looked around for a moment before offering an answer, "Which way are you headed?"

"Well, that-a-way...wait...yes...that-a-way," Calvin pointed.

Mareen suddenly grabbed Calvin by the arm, drawing him out of hearing distance with a flustered exhale.

"I know your memory is horrible, but honestly. The accident...the hand..."

"Oh, shush. It's not his hand anyway. Besides I thought you called it in this morning...cleared your conscious and everything."

"That's not the point. Are you sure we ought to be offering him a ride?" Mareen whispered, passing the man a brief smile to thwart any suspicions that she was uncomfortable.

"Come now. It's not often you meet a hitchhiker you actually know."

"That's just it Calvin we don't know him. We don't know him at all."

"Well, it's the Christian thing to do..." Calvin finally stated and Mareen glared at him because that was always her line.

"Oh, Calvin Otis Fitzgerald, I swear you make my blood boil...I should have married Jacob Pettigrew..."

"He's dead. Bum ticker," Calvin shot back with a grin.

"I know," Mareen declared as she marched over to the moving truck to the sound of his chuckling.

"Well, come on," Calvin called and the man gradually followed.

She was still opposed to all of this, but on the bright side their trip was definitely in need of additional company. As many days as they'd been on the road together she'd managed to reach her last nerve. Calvin was the man of her dreams and the thorn in her side. It was a horrendous combination.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Greece<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa wandered the halls taking in the grandeur of the long forgotten place. To stand amid a physical remnant of the past was surreal. There was so much history, yet most of it had faded. Suddenly she rounded a corner and it opened up into a giant set of crumbling wooden doors. Just beyond, the room appeared to be washed in light, but it was really that Loki's orb had found a reflective surface as the walls were covered with reliefs trimmed in gold. She pushed open the cracked doors and they toppled to the ground with a loud thud that made her jump. Against the far back wall an arc pedestal featured a giant seat ornately carved from a pure white block of marble. Six smaller chairs flanked each side. It was the throne room, the first reminder that Zeus and the Twelve Olympians once dwelled in this place.<p>

"We should go," Loki suggested after a few minutes and she knew it was unreasonable that she had forced them to idle for this long.

Events were unfolding and lives were at stake.

"Please just a moment longer..." Karissa whispered as she did another turn in the room, shamefully indulging her own interest.

"You know you can always return," Loki suddenly suggested.

"No, I cannot," she sighed wondering why he had even posed such an option, "You may come and go as you please. I am stuck with more physical routes."

"You only need ask."

Karissa briefly laughed, "Don't be silly. When this is over we're not going to keep in touch."

He appeared to think for a moment, as if he hadn't considered it, which was entirely odd. She was about to comment when she smiled and headed towards the throne instead. Some things weren't worth prying into. Standing in front of the beautiful piece she tried to commit the image to memory. It wasn't bound to be something she'd lay eyes on again.

"You know you could probably sit on it..." Loki suggested, which prompted another laugh from her.

"I couldn't," she admonished with a shake of her head.

"Well, if you won't..." he shrugged as he strolled towards it with his hands clasped behind his back.

Then before she could protest he took a seat. He looked as if he belonged as his sharp eyes skimmed the room. He slid his hands across the surface feeling the intricate detail of the marble. Then his green eyes cast to her and she felt small under their intensity.

"At least take a seat in a little one," Loki declared with a grin, "I can't be the only one to desecrate this place."

"If that was your attempt to convince me to join in it wasn't very well executed," she stated as she edged forward.

It was a move that wasn't entirely smart as Loki reached out and with a brief tug of her arm they managed to trade places. She plopped onto the throne with a frustrated sigh because she wasn't entirely surprised. Loki offered a mockingly frivolous bow before he gradually took a seat beside her in the smaller chair to her left.

"You know there's nothing wrong with being comfortable in it..." Loki grinned as he leaned over.

She narrowed her eyes and slowly stood as she pointed a finger at him, "Stop it."

"What?" he laughed, "What have I done?"

"I don't know," she admitted as she walked away, "But whatever it is...stop it."

"Hello?" a voice suddenly echoed somewhere in the distance and Karissa froze.

She would have chalked it up to a momentary delusion, but Loki's laughter faded as he passed her a suspicious glance and she knew he'd heard it too.

"You don't think Coeus followed us out do you?" she whispered, not wishing her voice to carry out and attract whatever presence had joined them.

"Hello?" the voice called out again.

Loki shook his head as he got up and joined her in the middle of the room, "I don't think he has the power to break free of Tartarus, besides his lumbering presence would crush these halls."

"That response wasn't very comforting..."

"And if I said yes?"

"No, that's equally alarming. Perhaps we should leave."

"That would be the safest choice, but curiosity would later make that a regret."

"I'm pretty sure it won't," she replied, but even she could detect the lie in her tone.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane had been pouring over a pile of data, trying desperately to ignore Darcy's unwavering stare. However, a single page drew her attention. It didn't make sense and in light of everything that was happening it had been lost in all the information, though most of it was gibberish, wrongly recorded because the object's shield was posing problems. It was a single energy reading taken a number of hours ago. It showed a large spike in an unknown energy spectrum. Surely it was an anomaly, but then she came across the fact that it had been documented from multiple sources. A strange reading was one thing, but this conveyed a pattern. Every spike was registered at the same time and if her calculations were correct, which they were, it was massive and directed downwards, radiating out towards the Earth's core.<p>

"_I think these buggers are adapting,_" a radio transmission suddenly crackled to life in the background, "_As soon as we did a flyby some of them changed direction. They're following. Over._"

It was Donald. He was piloting the aircraft with the EMP payload and they had left not long ago. The base camp echoed with his occasional check-ins. It was good, but also alarming to hear his voice fading in and out of the ambient noise.

"Whatever this thing is...I don't think it's done," Jane stated as she pointed at the paper and Darcy narrowed her eyes.

"If you weren't my friend I would seriously think something is wrong with you," Darcy abruptly announced as she grabbed it and placed it back on the table.

"Hey, this is important..."

"And the only two men who you have probably ever claimed romantic feelings towards are heading to death and doom..."

"Couldn't that technically be construed as the same thing?"

"No, you're right. I'm wrong. Something is definitely wrong with you because that should be important too."

"Nothing is wrong with me," Jane explained, "I'm not going to justify what Thor did by worrying about him. He can take care of himself. I can take care of myself. We both can take care of ourselves."

Darcy seemed to accept her reasoning, but eventually she whispered, "Yeah, but what about Donald..."

Jane slowly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She normally enjoyed complicated, but this wasn't a layering of numbers and research, a pile of facts that she could comb through to find a new tidbit of knowledge. This was a muddling of emotions and a spectrum of feelings, shifting and changing. She couldn't make sense of them and it was driving her crazy.

"He can take care of himself too," Jane quietly responded and Darcy looked annoyed.

"_Thor is keeping them off me, but I'm running out of maneuvers. They're catching on. Can the payload be dropped early? Over._"

"Negative. I repeat. Negative. We need drop-off to occur at the precise location for guaranteed coverage. Over."

"_Copy. Over._"

Jane slowly reached out and grabbed the piece of paper she was studying. She stared at it again, but this time she wasn't registering any of it. Time felt like it had fallen into a void as the minutes seemed like hours and her eyes discretely drifted towards a simple plastic clock attached to one of the large steel columns nearby.

"_Destination reached. Deploying payload. Over._"

The radio erupted in static and the room fell eerily quiet, but eventually it subsided.

"_I can't keep steady for long enough to lower the payload. Thor if I release the tethers can you get it safely to the ground? Over._"

"_This infernal device does not work..._"

"Thor, we can hear you," Director Fury suddenly yelled and his booming voice made Jane jump.

"_Ah, good. Yes, I can. I'll await word. And why does everyone insist on saying over? It is most confounding..._"

Jane realized the paper was shaking in her hand. She slowly place it back and cleared her throat, trying to maintain her composure.

"_Take that foul beast! You will not advance as long as I draw breath._"

"Thor, we can still hear you..." Director Fury sighed.

"_Releasing payload. Wait. I can't...I can't..._"

The radio suddenly went dead. Jane jumped up and headed towards the station hoping to confirm an equipment malfunction.

"What just happened?" Director Fury scowled as she stood beside him.

"It's gone," the man at the computer stated as he slowly turned around.

"What do you mean gone?"

"It disappeared from the radar...I think an energy pulse got it..."

Jane forced a laugh because he was wrong. He had to be.

"Check again," Jane announced and Director Fury passed her a glance, though he didn't venture to override her request as he passed a shrug.

"I did. It's gone."

"How many?" Director Fury asked and Jane was appalled that he was already prepared to declare them lost.

"One temporary agent and three military officers."

"The payload?"

"Still reading as deployed. I think Thor got it to the ground."

"Good," Director Fury stated, "Detonate. I want these damn things out of my hair before dinner."

Everything else was a blur as Jane slowly backed away. The only thing she was acutely aware of was that Darcy walked over and hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>Science Enclave - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Helios was sitting quietly in the dark. After his intense encounter with the strange visitors and the growing whispers about what happened he was tired. He had known this trouble was on the horizon, though he wasn't privy to the form it would take. Despite his better judgment he quietly assisted Teris so many years ago when the man's insanity still rang of brilliance, though that star had clearly faded. Teris worked so passionately towards a lifelong dream not realizing that it had become a vessel for something sinister.<p>

He played with his fingers, trying to focus his thoughts, though they continually circled back to that truth. He wasn't aware that a man had entered his presence until he was accosted by the throat and jimmied up against the wall of his own dwelling.

"Where is Teris?" the man demanded, loosening his hold as he seemed appalled by his own actions.

"Why do people seem intent to strangle me today?" Helios coughed, though he wondered if it was overdue reckoning for past sins.

"Where is Teris?" the shadowed man calmly asked again as he stepped back, almost offering an apology in his eyes.

"He left for the summit...something about tracking down the old ones..."

"He was there, but he is there no more. I cannot find him," the man stated as he began a frustrating pace across the dusty lane, "I need answers. Things are happening...things that I don't understand..."

"What do you need to know?"

"Exactly what Teris has done."

"I know what Teris has done," Helios whispered, "Though he does not know himself..."


	32. Chapter 32

**chapter 32**

* * *

><p><strong>Science Enclave - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Athos was in a state of panic. The walk from the summit to the science enclave had only left him to fester with his thoughts, replaying endlessly the sickening thud of Helen's body falling to the sea of marble and the stoic calm of the council representative as he ended her life. He wanted answers, though it seemed everyone who had them was gone, content that they solved their own problems. In his frustration he lunged at the first figure he came upon, shoving them against a wall and making demands. The shift in his actions frightened him. Where had this impassioned call to action been when Pteloma was on a bloodthirsty crusade? It might have mattered if his display didn't falter. The realization that he had resorted to violence gave him pause as he stumbled back.<p>

"And what if I was to say I didn't believe you?" Athos countered as the man he'd accosted in the street proclaimed to have answers.

The man offered him a tired smile, but preceded with an explanation, "My name is Helios. I worked with Teris. I saw his project to fruition and in time I saw the truth of what it was."

Athos laughed, though it was rife with his own desperation, "What proof do you have of this?"

"Olympus is fractured. The land has been ripping itself apart for so long that areas have become stranded, inaccessible as the voids widen. Only one area is not as removed as we have been led to believe..."

"Is there a point to this geographical lesson?"

"Beyond Siren's Lake and up the ravaged peak of Pangaea to the crossing at river Acheron lie the meadows of the Elysian Fields, unvisited for a millennia because the void pulled it beyond our reach."

"You have no answers. You play at intrigue," Athos accused as he started to walk away.

"I have been there..." Helios teased, stirring Athos' interest as he drew to a stop, "That is where we finished our work..."

"Our?" Athos noted the shifted pronoun, implying Teris wasn't entirely to blame for the strife in another land.

Helios slowly returned to sit on a pile of empty crates, smoothing his dusty garment over his legs as he seemed reluctant to begin. Athos grew inpatient, but he had been bound in ignorance for this long, a few more moments seemed inconsequential.

"I discovered a viscous metal. It can be given form, but it requires an immense power source..." the scientist paused as he let out a heavy sigh, seemingly pleased that his burden of knowledge would finally be lifted, "Teris' work was foremost, but it was really my discovery that they wanted to exploit."

"Who are they?" Athos immediately pressed and Helios seemed flustered by the intrusion.

"The council. They provided us materials and laborers. They spared no expense to see it through. Of course such an enormous undertaking required great effort to contain. The whispers spurred a brief inquiry, but it was merely a guise to appear objective as ultimately nothing was uncovered," Athos remained eerily quiet at the mention of the inquest he had been part of, apparently he had been as much of a pawn as everyone else, "Many of the others have disappeared, presumably dead for no other explanation can account for their absence..."

"I don't believe you..." Athos balked, but as Helen's lifeless eyes flashed in his memory he gave pause, "So all this destruction?"

"Was a test..." Helios shrugged, "They sent one orb flying into the cosmos towards another realm to appease Teris, but also to see if it would work. Teris' scheme revolved around a singular element, a vast build-up of power. He solved the piece my research was missing. He may raise the latent essence of our fallen forefathers on the plains of Earth, but he will definitely spawn my creations as well. He thinks they are a defense to protect his precious invention...as did I."

"You spin a convincing tale, but what of proof?"

"Proof?" Helios simply retorted, "What no one realizes is that there are others. They are constructed and waiting in that meadow, marring the resting place of our heroic dead. The power that they generate is enough to transmute and forge endless hordes of my creations. The council amasses an army..."

"To what purpose?"

Helios laughed, but it was a hollow sound wrought with guilt, "That's just it. In the fervor of my youth I never bothered to ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Thor, we shall assist you..." Sif declared, immediately stirring the Warriors Three to offer their swords as well.<em>

_ "No," Thor plainly stated, not offering an explanation because he feared giving voice to his inner turmoil._

_ There was a trail of people disgraced or dead because they were swept up in his schemes and it fed his doubts. He couldn't ask them to do this, not when the burden was his to bear, as it always should have been. Every action led to another, swiftly triggering a level of change he could not predict. The only way he could precede was to control those around him, force them to remain idle, but that wasn't right either. There was no control and thinking so was to submit to an illusion._

_ "Like me..." Jane's voice suddenly drew his attention, "I can't be controlled, though it didn't stop you from trying."_

_ He stared in confusion at the now empty conference room before he turned to meet her with wide blue eyes. She was wearing the same dusty jeans and worn brown jacket from when they'd first met in the Midgard desert._

_ "I was trying to protect you," he stated as he stepped forward, reaching out to her, but her words forced him to stop._

_ "And what about the others? Heimdall. Reinn. Donald. Were they not worth protecting?"_

_ "I tried..."_

_ "I was competition..." Donald's voice interrupted and Thor turned to see him emerge from the wall._

_ "That's not fair..." Thor began as he looked to each of them and slowly backed away._

_ "Since when do you give credence to what's fair?" Jane accused as her tone drenched with the anger her tiny frame couldn't convey, "What's not fair is that you left me...you disappeared to Asgard with false promises that you'd return..."_

_ "I did..."_

_ "But not to me."_

_ "I tried. I tried at every turn," Thor's shoulders dropped as he felt an overwhelming sense of defeat, "And for all my trying everything still comes crashing down."_

_Jane and Donald stared on in disappointment. Soon Lady Sif joined them, followed closely by the Warriors Three. Then Odin and Frigga emerged as the others cleared a path. Thor closed his eyes, knowing their expectations and knowing his own. They were never the same. They couldn't be._

_ "How are you to reign when you cannot weather this?" Odin declared, mirroring the sentiment Thor buried, "The burden of an entire realm will rest upon your shoulders...but it is not the realm you wish to watch over..."_

_ A melodious laugh suddenly echoed as the world drew dark and Thor slowly began to circle, drawing to a stop when a soft glowing orb flickered to life in the distance._

_ "Come to play the attentive brother? How quaint..." Loki commented as he gradually entered the halo of light, "We both know I don't exist until you need me...though I've come to suspect that many suffer a similar fate. Lady Sif with her unshakeable loyalties, ever pining for your attention. The Warriors Three ever eager to be part of your victories. We all play supporting roles in the soliloquy of your life."_

_ "I never asked..."_

_ "You never have to," Loki cut him off as his stare turned sinister._

_ Suddenly Loki surged forward driving in one of his daggers. The blade pierced Thor's armor and he could recall with vivid detail the feeling of the cool metal as it slid through his flesh. He stumbled back and caught the frightening intensity of Loki's face, an unquenchable madness behind his eyes._

_ "Why?" Thor finally asked._

_ It was the question he could never part with, but it hung between them, marring every word, blackening the trust they once shared._

_ "Because perhaps I want it to be my turn..."_

[] [] []

"Your turn for what?" Thor mumbled, briefly forgetting that he was carrying on a conversation with himself.

"Hey, mate," a blur stated with a rhythm of snapping fingers.

Thor groaned as he came to, trying to separate reality from the strange fantasy his mind conceived. After a few moments Donald came into focus and Thor felt a wave of relief. He saw the craft vanish and instantly reconciled with the idea that he was dead. They were all dead. It would be a second offense for which Jane could never forgive him.

"How?" Thor barely managed to get out as he sat up and succumbed to a wave of dizziness.

"I saw the pulse coming and knew I couldn't avoid it so I issued an eject order..."

"Who else..."

"One I'm afraid. The other two didn't eject fast enough..." as Donald spoke the disappointment in his voice was obvious even as he shifted to a less bleak topic, "After the EMP was detonated you took a nose dive into the ground. I blacked out for a second, but came to with my parachute snagged in a tree. Lieutenant Paul Braford and I split up to comb the forest for you. He was part of the reconnaissance team that searched for survivors after the first base camp was destroyed, so thankfully he knows the area pretty well..."

As Thor felt his equilibrium normalize he sat up again, Donald offering him a firm hand to help him stand.

"I suppose we should return..."

"Lieutenant Braford suggested we scout the area to see if the device worked. I'm inclined to agree...though all the creatures I've come across are in pieces, taken a battering from you I assume..."

"Yes, that would be a wise course of action," Thor agreed as he glanced down realizing Mjölnir was not in his grasp.

He went to summon it, but was cut off as Donald continued to address him.

"Oh...you dropped this..." Donald stated as he held out Mjölnir.

Thor froze as he stared at his Midgard doppelganger, though his hair was much shorter and frame less imposing. His stomach wrung in knots as he momentarily lost his ability to speak.

"Thank...thank you..." he stuttered as he took it, eyes glued on Donald as he headed off to find Lieutenant Braford.

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>Heimdall was sitting in a chair opposite his bed where the Allfather was soundly sleeping, lulled to rest by the compounded efforts of his family as they tested his authority. He had enlisted the help of the Einherjar that tracked him down in a bid to move the Allfather to the living quarters beneath the Bifrost. It was an attempt to buy time. Heimdall needed to think.<p>

Abruptly standing he headed towards the Einherjar who was nervously pacing at the edge of the room, "I need you to fetch the imperial carriage..."

"Are we going to move him again? I don't think that's a good idea. I think we should get help...Perhaps the Queen, though she hasn't been seen since morning..." the Einherjar was babbling.

Heimdall placed his broad hand on the young guards shoulder, "Calm your heart. This is not the time to nurture panic."

The Einherjar quickly shook his head and Heimdall knew he was about to ask an innocent soul to share in a grave burden, but it was the only advantage Heimdall had. They were the only people aware of the Allfather's condition. A normal contingency was in place to handle such an event, but these were not normal times.

"Summon the carriage, but you must be the one to bring it..."

"But I..."

Heimdall didn't allow him time to protest, "Bring it here and then take it back. It will be empty, but it will not matter. Go to the kitchen and inform them that the Allfather will dine in his private chambers. Then stand watch over the door. Do not move. Do not allow anyone in."

"And if someone inquires?"

"Tell them the Allfather ponders over grave matters, but tell them nothing more."

"And what of you?" the Einherjar questioned, clearly at odds over the deceitful plan.

"I..." Heimdall paused realizing it was unwise to fully confide in the Einherjar, there was a concern of trust and safety, "I will be the one pondering over grave matters in his stead. Now make haste. The cover of nightfall will aid you. It is imperative that all beside us believe him to be there."

"I do not like this plan," the Einherjar stated, but left to carry out the request.

"Neither do I," Heimdall whispered long after he had gone, "Neither do I."

For some time he stood, a statuesque form of golden armor, briefly unable to move because of the weight of his troubles. Forces were moving against the Allfather and they were poised to come at any moment. His worry was grounded in the fact that no amount of preparation could counter the coming assault. The Allfather was set to fall and Heimdall stood as the sole protector of his legacy. Slowly he climbed the hidden steps to the vast domed interior. He walked to the edge of the platform and stared out at the realms.

His amber eyes shifted to the stars as he whispered his only request, "Return home."

It didn't matter who heard it, as long as they heeded his call.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Greece<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't like this," Karissa whispered as she tried to walk on her tiptoes to peer over Loki's shoulder.<p>

"Don't like what?" Loki asked as he came to a stop and she bumped into him, "And why are you whispering?"

"You're too tall. I can't see what danger we move towards."

Loki suddenly flashed a grin and she knew he was about to say something clever, but she was facing a serious dilemma. The continuing echoes of the eerie voice through the halls only added to her sense of dread. The great stronghold was wondrous, but now it felt like a tomb, a place they never should have disturbed.

"I've been accused of many things, but no one has ever taken offense to my height," he quipped as he leaned down to join in the hushed conversation.

"Hello, I can hear you," the voice suddenly called and it was unmistakably male.

"We should leave..." Karissa reiterated her sentiment, but Loki gave it little consideration as he pressed on and, as his orb moved with him, she was gradually left idling in the dark.

With a nervous glance into the blackness she quickly moved to catch up to him. As she did she noticed a familiar opening in the marble clad walls. It was the narrow stairway that led downward to the chamber that housed the black stone of the Tartarus. They were slowly making their way back to the beginning, retracing their steps to the point of their arrival. Soon enough they crossed into the vast cavern and the marble tile transitioned into worn wood planks.

"Well, I must say I'm disappointed..." Loki sighed as he came to a stop and Karissa scuttled around him to see what prompted the remark.

"Teris?" Karissa inquired, completely unfazed by the fact that the delusional scientist joined them.

So many things were happening. It only seemed logical that this should happen too.

Teris was stranded on the marble platform that supported the dimensional gateway, unable to cross the crumbled wooden walkway that jointed their prospective sides. He looked worse than usual, not that she had anything to gauge beyond their single meeting. His gaunt face appeared sinister and slightly skeletal under the pale lighting.

Loki let out a frustrated growl as he eyed Teris, but then turned chipper as he addressed Karissa, "Alright, we can leave."

"Wait...What?" Karissa fumbled not expecting Loki's sudden change of heart.

Teris was trouble, but they couldn't leave him.

"Hades..." Teris suddenly called and everything drew immensely quiet.

Loki narrowed his eyes, seeming fairly certain he'd misheard Teris' exclamation, "Did you just call me Hades?"

"I know it is you, granted new form by my machine," Teris happily explained.

"I don't know whether to be honored or offended that you assume him to be my Olympus counterpart..."

"And that must make you..." Teris stood for a moment trying to determine his deluded guess at Karissa's identity, "Persephone."

Karissa closed her eyes, annoyed that his mind had degraded so far into madness. His affliction had robbed him of his reason, but not before he was able to build his destructive creation. If his ailment had claimed him sooner this mess would have been avoided. She felt guilty for thinking it, but it was the truth. Then she was drawn to the feeling of Loki's presence behind her and a far worse thought crossed her mind. If none of this happened she wouldn't be in this moment...

Loki's voice abruptly pulled her from her thoughts, "Not that I'm entirely versed in Midgard mythology, but if that is the mythos we have been bound to then, if I'm not mistaken, he's implying that I've kidnapped you."

"Well, he's not entirely wrong..." Karissa mumbled as Loki flashed a skeptical glance from the corner of his eyes, "What? As I recall I tried very hard not to be here, but I was rudely overruled..."

"True, but how am I to honor a decision when it is so clearly the wrong one."

"I'm going to ignore you before this conversation descends into ridiculousness."

"Oh, you couldn't ignore me if you tried..." Loki boasted with a dangerously sly smile, "And as I said before we can leave now."

"Hades, take me with you," Teris immediately declared.

"As you wish," Loki surprisingly replied and before Karissa could figure out what was happening Loki took it upon himself to transport them all elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Maria Hill was finally making progress on one front and, though she was overseeing many, it was still satisfying. She'd placed some phone calls to local law enforcement around the area of the accident, eventually turning up a lead. A patrol unit had responded to a call about a hand. After being given the runaround she managed to track down one of the officers and he gave her the full story, of course, according to his account it was more like half an arm. The troubling reality of that statement didn't escape her.<p>

"_Can't make any progress anyway...damn morgue won't return my calls..._" he frustratingly told her before agreeing that it was now her problem.

That left her sitting at the other end of the phone listening to the unanswered rings as she gave the morgue a call for the second time. It was extremely unprofessional to operate in such a manner, but in the pit of her stomach she had a feeling something was wrong.

Suddenly through the line she heard gruff breathing followed by the raspy voice of a heavy smoker, "This is Detective Crespin, who am I speaking with?"

Maria rejoiced the reply, but drew suspicious. She couldn't think of a logical explanation for a detective to be fielding calls at a medical facility.

"This is Deputy Director Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D..." she paused because she wanted to give him just enough to get an answer, but nothing more, "Our agency is working in conjunction with local law enforcement on a case. I wanted to check on the status."

"Right...Listen I can't give you any details, but as a courtesy I will say we have a situation here. It may put a damper on the expediency of your case."

"_Detective Crespin, we've got another body here. That makes five..._" a voice announced in the background and Maria felt the color drain from her face.

"Is there any way you could just tell me if an arm has been examined yet?" Maria inquired trying to play off the fact that she'd overheard.

"I'm sorry. We haven't cataloged an arm and quite frankly we're too swamped to dig through paperwork..."

"I understand. Thank you for your time," Maria quickly stated as she hung up the phone.

This was all a coincidence, but it wasn't. She felt a wave of panic, but took a deep breath because this was no time to lose her calm. Everything had an explanation and unfortunately this was leading to one she didn't like. Even though it wasn't necessary she felt that Agent Coulson needed to be apprised. She didn't enjoy seeing him through a glass curtain wall, but this sudden development convinced her of the necessity. As she headed out of her office she was met by a security officer.

"How's the search going for the intrepid reporter?" she asked before he could greet her.

"Not so well, Deputy Director. That section being under construction means we've lost our eyes. With everything that's happening we can't spare many personnel to search..."

"You keep pressing forward. She'll eventually be found."

As they parted ways Maria couldn't help but feel that this reporter was the lesser of her problems, but then she had to remind herself that one sliver of classified information could spell disaster for the agency. Being the lesser problem perhaps it would work itself out. She laughed. She wasn't likely to be so lucky.

[] [] []

Director Fury was working with the hand he'd been dealt, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He'd set off the EMP. It needed to be done. Of course, in doing so he'd knocked out their eyes and ears. It meant they were now operating blind.

"How much were we able to pull back from the detonation zone before zero hour?" he asked as the base camp had erupted in chaotic commotion.

"Maybe ten percent. There wasn't enough time for proper extraction."

"I know there wasn't enough damn time. The hostiles weren't exactly waiting around for us..." Director Fury took a deep breath because he was yelling about problems he couldn't change, "Well how long until we're operational again?"

Several of the scientists gave frantic shrugs before one of them offered an estimate, "It's going to be a couple hours at least."

"Find me when it happens or when Thor makes an appearance, which ever happens first."

He started to leave when he noticed Jane still standing amid the bustling room. He headed towards her because he knew he needed to address what had happened.

"I'm sorry," he stated and Jane shook her head, forcing a smile, "His bravery will not be forgotten..."

He walked away unable to add anything else. It wasn't that he was swept up in the aftermath, busy trying to regain lost ground, he just wasn't good with sentiment. Though he supposed there weren't many who were good with death.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>The pain was blinding, a constant throbbing in every muscle that reduced her senses to explosions of white and a deafening hum to top off the pressure in her ears. She hit the small outcropping with such force that bones were sure to be broken, but it only blurred together with the bruised and battered flesh from her fall. Pteloma was alive, but just barely.<p>

She let out a low groan as she tried to sit up, nerves instantly responding to the unwelcomed movement. Settling back against the ragged rock she disturbed a small pile of debris and it toppled over the nearby ledge, giving rise to her precarious position. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out, but the suns had set on the horizon bathing the realm in inky black. Pteloma was alive, but she wouldn't be for long.

Teetering on her perch her mind grappled with two options, up or down, though in all reality they all led down. Her strength and damaged body couldn't manage a climb in either direction, as one wrong step or jolt of pain would send her toppling. The jagged peak of Mount Olympus was unforgiving.

She licked her lips, realizing her will would only wane the longer she idled. In an attempt to move again she forced control over her breathing, ignoring the agony that washed over her. With a yell she forced her back against the jutting rock, but as she did her hand found an opening. She glanced over in surprise and it gave her a moment of freedom from the hurt that clutched her. It was a crack in the mountain side, small, but with some effort, passable. Tipping over she began to crawl using mostly her arms as her legs slid with deadweight behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

**chapter 33**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Donald was cautiously scanning the woods. He wasn't necessarily concerned about the sleek metal creatures, but he didn't want to miss Lieutenant Bradford. The man was doing recognizance somewhere in the shadowy treeline. It had reached a point where Donald was more preoccupied with gathering the survivors and heading home than he was of the mission. Success or failure was usually a judgment passed by people with more authority who had little experience beyond the comfort of their desks. He smiled because his frustration was misplaced. There was no doubt in his mind that Director Fury wasn't a desk man. His trench coat already axed him from the suit and tie category, which was usually a precursor.<p>

"He should be around here..." Donald stated, but trailed off as he noticed Thor some distance behind him.

Thor looked troubled and Donald gave pause because he wasn't sure if it was his place to inquire why. With a deep breath he decided to hell with it.

"Something troubling you?" Donald asked and Thor eventually looked up realizing he was being addressed.

"No..." he quickly replied, but he wasn't an especially convincing liar, "Well...was it difficult to pick up?"

"What?" Donald exclaimed as the tangent left him confused.

"My hammer...was it difficult to pick up?"

"Well, it is heavy if that's what your driving at..."

"It didn't take several tries to lift?"

Donald scratched his head, "Listen I know I'm not as built as you, but I think I can manage a metal weapon..."

As they both fell quiet Donald racked his brain trying to figure out what all the fuss was about. He wasn't exactly up-to-date on Norse mythology...assuming it had any bearing on reality, which it easily might not...and he was digressing into rambling. Thor wielded his hammer...Donald suddenly felt silly for not making the connection sooner.

"That wasn't supposed to happen was it?" Donald discretely asked and Thor tried his best to smile.

"No," Thor finally replied before he gave Donald a pat on the shoulder, "Perhaps we could keep this incident between us?"

Donald nodded, "You have my word."

"And given the company you keep I've no doubt it is golden," Thor nodded as he ventured to continue the search for their third member.

Donald was aware the compliment was a quiet reference to Jane, but it didn't matter. He'd take it for what it was.

"Did you hear that?" Thor suddenly asked and Donald was unsettled that he had, "It's coming from that direction."

"And of course I'm with the one person who doesn't hesitate to investigate it..." Donald whispered as he reluctantly took off after Thor.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for keeping me company," Erik finally stated as he had been silently seated at the cafeteria table with Luke for an unreasonably long time.<p>

"Eh, it might actually be the opposite," Luke laughed as he continued to fold one of the unused napkins on the table, "I'm worried if I head out on my own I'll have another awkward run in with Tina. I also ventured to guess Darcy and Jane could use some...time on their own..."

Erik studied Luke and was able to gleam that the young man had caught the unfolding drama, though in a mature gesture he chose to let it be. It was wise because Erik couldn't claim to understand the intricacy of Jane's predicament. He had given up on that aspect of life for that very reason. It was too messy. Regardless of his stance by the end of this ordeal Jane would be faced with a life altering decision.

"Yes, she's nothing if not persistent..." Erik dryly remarked, allowing the conversation to linger on a certain incessant reporter for the sake of keeping it from veering to the only other topic they had available, "How did you find your way into her company anyway?"

"That's not the most interesting story," Luke admitted.

"Generally I find people tend to devalue that word when it comes to their own lives."

Luke grinned and raked a hand through his brown hair. He had a knack for fidgeting. Erik was happy that that aspect of his youth had been left behind him. It was a side effect of uncertainty and, though he still occasionally had it, it didn't necessarily bother him any more.

"I came to Portland for a friend..." Luke finally revealed and something about his demeanor left Erik certain he was about to hear a sad tale, "He was diagnosed with terminal cancer. It came out of left field, but they said he had a couple more months of quality life before his condition rapidly deteriorated. I was between jobs at the time so I moved here hoping to give him a hand with his bucket list, take advantage of his window of decent health. I think I sort of became a surrogate when he passed. Not that I could ever replace him...I just filled a void that his family was left with. So I stuck around because they deserved a chance to heal and to hear the stories that they hadn't been apart of. Of course all my good intentions led me to Tina's doorstep. I couldn't stay put without a job. So I went looking and stumbled on a position at the network with insanely high pay, which should have been a red flag. The network higher-ups had been keeping close tabs on Tina for awhile. I was hired as a last ditch effort to save her career because they hoped the money would negate the working conditions. It's funny because I actually had my exit planned. Then all this happened. You know sometimes life just throws you a curveball..."

Erik sat quietly processing. He realized he was partially grateful that events had brought them together. Luke seemed like a good man, though having Tina in tow had led Erik to make certain assumptions that he wasn't. It was regrettable, but he couldn't help it considering his past experience with the woman. Then unavoidably Erik's memory traced to Bruce Banner and the time they'd spent together at Culver University as instructors. He could understand Luke's sentiment because his entire line of research had temporarily shifted after Bruce was exposed to Gamma Radiation. Of course the effort had been in vain, but so often one is driven to extremes for the service of a friend.

"Of course Tina could be considered a curveball..." Luke amended and Erik refused to concede on that point.

Erik chuckled and it resorted to a faint snort, "No, I cannot contend with Tina being a curveball. She's more like a black hole. No, that isn't fitting either. A black hole is at least fascinating..."

Luke shook his head and eventually stood, "Well, what do you say we find the others? I'm sure on that note you're eager to get to work."

"I think that's a splendid idea," Erik agreed as it was the only path they had left, "I don't know what came over me, but I think our journey here and that sleepless night in the forest put me in a daze."

"You and me both."

Erik smiled at the gesture, but he was left with the distinct impression that it had really affected him more.

[] [] []

Tina Henning was crawling through the ductwork making little headway as she continually had to backtrack to avoid dead ends leading to populated areas. On the plus side she'd found her phone, which was the only thing she managed to accomplish trudging through the narrow duct system, though it had helped her skirt detection for longer than she anticipated.

Of course none of that mattered at the moment as she was standing at a secluded computer station trying desperately to access the files. Everything was protected and encrypted and other computer jargon so she couldn't make much headway. She was being reckless, but she didn't care. Everyone had already made it abundantly clear that she was in a great deal of trouble. It didn't seem worth it to face charges when she had nothing to show for them. This was supposed to be her finest moment, not some whimpering final breath of her career.

"Well it was worth a try," she mumbled, but a noise nearby put her on edge.

Climbing back into the vent she began to slide across the steel surface using her hands and feet to propel her. She wasn't one to admit it, but she was hopelessly lost. Every run and bend looked the same, occasionally broken by the flicker of fluorescent light through a vent. Suddenly she heard hushed voices up ahead. She began to turn around, not wanting the confrontation pressing forward could present. However, she gave pause, finding some unexplainable determination overriding her reason. Heading towards the quiet conversation she hovered by a ceiling grille, staring through the thin breaks in the metal at a woman speaking with a man secured behind a glass enclosure. She placed them both instantly, though she wondered why they were meeting in private. Also, for not having anything to do with accosting her it was odd that the perpetrator was now caged. He had been almost crazed during their frightening run-in.

[] [] []

Agent Coulson was tired of sitting and he was tired of standing, but really he was sick of being trapped in the glass cage. He was not a sideline sort of guy so to find himself removed from the action was frustrating. He'd spent the last few hours, or what he assumed were hours, recovering from his vivid hallucinations. They had troubled him more than he could come to terms with. The brutality of the brief flashes was hard to overcome.

The loud sound of the door opening suddenly drew his attention as he stood and edged towards the glass. Maria walked in looking wearier than usual as the stress was beginning to take its toll. He knew she had news, but part of him wasn't ready to hear it. He'd also been grappling with several troubling thoughts while she was away. He gave voice to them because he knew they needed to be said.

"Do you think they know they're copies?" he asked before Maria could volunteer her reason for visiting, as she was poised to speak.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I want to say yes, but there's also a power in them not knowing. Maybe they think they're real until they're activated."

"You make it sound like they're just machines..."

"Technically that's half true."

"I suppose it is...What if there are others beyond just me?"

"Then we'll deal with them too."

He wasn't satisfied with her answer, "We need to start tracing back and testing everyone who was in the area of the invasion..."

Maria laughed, "You know as well as I that we're probably not going to find out what's going on until it actually happens. As usual we'll have to avert disaster in the final moments, though that's assuming a dastardly plan is poised to unfold."

They had no proof, but as their eyes met they passed an understanding. He couldn't be the only one. It was too convenient. Not to mention that sort of luck hadn't been on their side in ages.

"Yeah, but for once it would be nice to avoid it completely," he commented and Maria shook her head as they both shared a quiet pause of wistful thinking, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to update you," she began, but the look on her face informed him that it wasn't going to be the good news he was hoping for, "I was able to track down the hand, but it seems something happened at the morgue it was transferred to. I think he might be whole and I think he might have killed some people..."

"It can't be..." he mumbled as he took a seat on the narrow bench.

"What?" Maria pressed.

"I think we may be connected."

"Connected?"

"I think occasionally our wires get crossed and we get to witness what the other is doing...of course I'm only assuming it goes both ways."

"How do you know?"

"I witnessed a massacre. It was so real. Part of me was there...mind...body...spirit...the lines blurred and all I know is that he has to be stopped."

Maria seemed to be thinking and he knew despite it all she was about to draw a positive note from the ordeal, "If you can see...Can you see any clues that may help us find him?"

He swallowed hard because this discussion couldn't explain away his recent flashes. Part of him was still convinced they had to be a maddening break from reality as he tried to grapple with what was happening to him.

"I'm fairly sure I saw the old couple. It was only a few seconds, but I'm positive it was them."

Maria shook her head, not making the connection, which was understandable because their appearance had been so brief in the scheme of things.

"The old couple," he repeated as he took a deep breath, "From the accident..."

"Oh..." Maria uttered in disbelief.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Agent Coulson jumped to attention. Maria did the same, but being outside the containment unit she was more apt to deal with the threat. His panic subsided as he realized one of the maintenance personnel had fallen through the overhead vent. Just as quickly as he processed the information his eyes narrowed because it didn't make sense. As the woman stood up he instantly placed her face. It was the reporter and she scrambled to make another escape.

"I don't think so," Maria stated as she quickly moved forward, pinning the woman against the wall, "I've had enough of you and the trouble you've caused. One way or another I'm getting you off this ship."

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki normally wouldn't have been inclined to oblige a request, but somehow he couldn't help himself as in the blink of an eye he thrust them to the doorsteps of the destruction Teris remained so proud of. There it stood, a towering shield of shimmering blue protecting a desolate expanse of nothing that appeared even more bleak under the wash of pale moonlight.<p>

Teris was doubled over and wheezing. Whatever his affliction was it worsened the aftermath of their travel. Karissa moved forward to help him, but Loki blocked her with his arm. She passed him a glance, trying to gauge his intent as he left Teris to his own devices. He would not admit out loud that kindness had its place, but it wasn't here. It wasn't now.

"Well, here you are..." Loki declared as he stepped towards Teris, who for the first time glanced around, "Is it all that you hoped it would be?"

"My machine," Teris exclaimed as a smile spread across his gaunt features, but it soon subsided, "Where are the others? You are the only ones? Why are you the only ones?"

Teris began to wander, always keeping a safe distance from the surface of the shield. He knew its power. He knew its destruction. Neither mattered as it ultimately was meant to serve a greater purpose. Of course that purpose was not his to control.

"Tell me who brought your vision to life," Loki whispered as he leaned forward mirroring Teris' gaze as he stared out towards the tiny flicker of the orb in the distance, "Tell me and I will let you through..."

"Loki?" Karissa questioned as she placed her hand on his back, but he withdrew.

"Tell me," he hissed again as his frustration overwhelmed him.

The parallels were too much. He could not thrust his own demon into the light for the Other was long gone, but he could unmask Teris'. Perhaps in that act he could find some measure of closure. It was a delusional hope, but it was all he had.

Teris quickly perked up, though a brief internalized conflict kept him from responding quickly, "The council..."

"What?" Karissa exclaimed as she moved to stand beside Loki.

"The council wanted it brought to life," Teris shot back, offended that her question resonated with doubt, "They saw the brilliance of my idea."

Loki had no doubt that the council saw its brilliance...they saw the brilliance of its destruction. The only question was, why such an affinity? What purpose would it ultimately serve?

"Do...do you want to know a secret?" Teris suddenly inquired as his eyes drew gleefully large.

"Not especially..." Loki replied with a bored drawl, hardly wishing to hear another of Teris' delusional claims.

"There is no council," Teris giggled and Loki was not amused.

"Of course there is," he shot back taking hold of Teris' arm.

"No, no," Teris quickly amended, "You miss my point. Council implies many, but the council is only one..."

"What do you mean only one?"

"The council representative," Teris responded as he nervously glanced around, "He represents the council because he is the council. Now do as you have promised."

Loki wasn't sure what to make of the revelation, though it didn't really matter now. They had left Olympus behind and the fractured realm was left to fend for itself.

"As you wish," Loki remarked as he shot a protective shield towards Teris with such force that he toppled through the perimeter.

Teris seemed disoriented as he stumbled around, slightly appalled that Loki had pushed him through without any warning. He suddenly began to laugh, an eerie sort of crackle, before he went running towards the orb in the distance, his feeble legs carrying him swiftly, though fatigue would eventually hamper them. Loki quietly hoped the scientist would be greeted by his risen fiends, though they were working to stop it. He would then be one less problem and it was callous, but Loki didn't care.

Loki finally looked away as Teris drew small in the distance. Karissa was still statuesque beside him as once again one of Olympus' secrets came tumbling forth. He couldn't gauge what she was thinking, but he was aware that a certain element was missing from the aftermath of Teris' departure. He had been expecting resistance from her, but she was so lost in thought that she didn't even launch a protest.

"Are you sure that was wise? Maybe we shouldn't leave him," Loki complained as the silence seemed to find no end.

"What?" Karissa inquired as she gradually snapped out of her state.

"Those are your lines..."

"Oh..." Karissa shrugged and shook her head, "If Teris wishes to die at the foot of his own creation who are we to stop him."

"And here I thought I'd figured you out."

"Well, you were mistaken..."

"Pleasantly so," Loki whispered, but as Karissa passed him a glance he was certain she'd overheard.

"Loki!" a familiar voice suddenly exclaimed from behind him.

"Thor..." he acknowledged well before he managed to turn around.

Such enough his brother emerged from the treeline, though he appeared to have arrived from the throngs of battle as he was dirty and his hair was messy with bits of pine needles. The look on his face was pure surprise. Loki took a minor pleasure from the fact. He had no desire to be predictable, though his heart still clamored to be rid of Asgard. He would find another way. He always did.

"Agent Petras!" Thor added as a broad smile continued to livened his face.

"Hello Thor," she quietly added, but Thor's fervor overpowered it as he stepped forward and drew them both into a quick hug amid his gaiety.

"Oh, joyous...and here I was expecting a wallop on the arm..." Loki commented as he tried his best to pull away.

"Hi, the name's Donald..." Thor's companion abruptly announced as he emerged from behind him and extended his hand.

Loki stared at it, narrowing his eyes before he quickly addressed Thor, "How many of these people must you insist on conversing with? Perhaps you should consider elevating your company..."

"Well you seem to be content with similar company," Thor commented as he nodded to Karissa.

"Not entirely," Loki quipped, though it was secretly meant as a nod to her being of Olympus descent, "She fit in quite well in that foreign realm."

"Yes she does look the part...though you, of course, do not."

"Ah, but if everyone is going to dislike me I'd much rather it be the real me."

"Loki, not everyone dislikes you. They merely dislike what you do."

"Well, I'm not sure the people of Olympus would agree."

"Loki...what did you do?"

"Nothing..." Loki grinned, "...That wasn't justified."

"Hey, there you guys are. I was worried you left without me," a random soldier announced as he impeded on the group, "Say I remember you. Twice now you've been roaming around this blasted shield."

"Perhaps we should leave before more of them emerge from the trees," Loki grumbled at the growing number of people gathering around them.

"You seem to frequently find yourself in the path of trouble," the soldier announced to Karissa, as they seemed to have a rapport.

"Oh, believe me, trouble seems to find me..." she remarked though her gaze fell to Loki and he couldn't help but flash a smile.

Suddenly Loki felt Thor's broad hand on his shoulder.

"I was worried you would not return," he admitted as he pulled Loki into his confidence, "Though your guidance is no longer needed. I am assured that we have beaten back the hostile creatures of metal and energy."

"I suppose that would be a small victory..." Loki remarked and Thor picked up on his taciturn tone.

"What is it that you imply?" Thor pressed.

"A mere battle in the face of a war," Loki stated as his brother's mood turned grim.

* * *

><p><strong>Science Enclave - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>As Athos parted from the company of the scientist, Helios, he was left with a singular goal. He had to make his way to the Elysian Fields. As he exited the quiet streets and passed beyond the main wall he knew he was of little use traveling in the dark. It would be a dangerous journey across rugged and vastly forgotten stretches of land, which could ultimately yield no reward, but he had to know what was happening.<p>

Even as he flirted with pessimistic thoughts one inexplicable truth troubled him. Helios knew something was amiss and he did nothing. Teris, despite his madness, knew something was wrong. Athos could even claim brief fragments of inner doubts. So many felt the inaccuracy of the world around them, yet none dove to action. Olympus had fallen so far from the grandeur of its Golden Era. The great legacy of their people had forged them all into submissive fools, blindly caught up in a world of pretend.

"Repayment in droves for the market..." a voice suddenly declared.

Athos turned to acknowledge the speaker, but was met with a fist instead as he toppled back into black oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Utgard - Jotunheim<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just a little further..." the ice elf stated for the third time.<p>

"I'm beginning to worry that you don't know where you're going. I'm not mad, but I do just wish you'd admit it," Frigga stated as they once again wandered the ice halls of Utgard.

"No...no...I know the way."

Frigga drew in a deep breath, drawing the heavy panels of the wool cloak tighter around her frame. She had reached a level of cold where the frozen air rattled her very bones. She knew she couldn't survive this harsh climate for long, especially when the frigid veil of night dropped the temperatures lower. Of course that was assuming the local inhabitants didn't claim her sooner. Either way she was acutely aware of the vanished sun, though its brilliance had been greatly muted by heavy cloud cover.

"We are almost there. The inky black night changes the shadows," Rozen stated, but drew to a stop as a foreboding worry crept across the elf's pale blue features, "I cannot hear them lumbering. Their silence is nothing good."

"I know," Frigga acknowledged, "They would not have given up so easily..."

"Aye..." Rozen agreed before scurrying forward.

Frigga slowly willed herself to follow. It wasn't that she was afraid. She was just aware that they were severely testing the limits of their welcome. At every turn they had managed to stay out of the grasp of their foe. It was not luck that could continue on forever.

"We are here..." Rozen suddenly whispered, having stopped at the edge of a vast doorway.

She quietly joined the ice elf, peering suspiciously through to the vast room, which was littered with shards of ice from the crumbling walls. At the far end was the throne, a shambled chair of crafted stone that stood against a wall of solid rock carved with Jotun runes.

"If the tome of Laufey is not here where is the private chamber that you spoke of?" Frigga asked and Rozen appeared to be thinking, but soon pointed a long finger upwards, "I see...Then let us hope it is here."

They both reluctantly set forth to search the vast chamber. It seemed unlikely that a tome was somewhere within the sacred halls. Pressing on to Laufey's private chamber was not a wise decision as night and danger were surely poised to descend.

"You have twice wronged me..."

Frigga froze.

"You have twice wronged me, but I have been fated this chance of retribution."

Frigga slowly turned around to see the staggering figure of a female giant. Her unwavering stare dripped with disdain. It didn't take a leap to place her unfamiliar face as Farbauti, the wronged wife of Laufey, poised to seek vengeance.

"Once for Laufey and once for your child," Frigga quietly suggested as she glanced around the room, preparing for further threat, but no others emerged.

"I have no child," Farbauti countered as she reeled in disgust from the implication, "My grievances are more substantial. Once for taking my husbands honor and once for taking his life."

"But I have done neither..."

"No...that was Odin and now he too shall know that pain."

Frigga's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. Reaching into the folds of her dress she withdrew a sheathed Ulfberht. The doubled edged sword was forged of uru and she held it readied as best as she was able. She was not a master swordsman by any means, but necessity of her position made it important that she was at least versed. She brought it along hoping she wouldn't encounter a reason to use it, but Jotunheim was not kind. She was naif in assuming it would treat her differently.

"Rozen...find the tome..." Frigga stated as Farbauti used Jotun magic to forge a jagged spike of ice around her arm.

"But I don't know what it looks like..." the ice elf pleaded, "What if it's not here? What if it's there?"

"It's here," Frigga reaffirmed despite her own reservations, "Just find it."

Farbauti suddenly let out a yell, lunging towards Frigga.

"Of course you would stoop to enlist the help of such a pathetic creature," Farbauti hissed as metal met ice.

"Perhaps, but we managed to evade the likes of you," Frigga shot back, though she knew it was unwise to agitate her opponent she couldn't help but make the jab.

Rozen may have been strange, but at this point she considered the tiny ice elf to be her friend. She would not stand for insults.

"Laufey!" Rozen suddenly declared as Farbauti thrust forward with another assault that knocked Frigga's sword free.

It clashed against the floor sliding back towards the throne. Frigga rolled to retrieve it, quickly reaching for the hilt. Behind her the tiny ice elf was patting a thin blue hand on one of the Jotun runes on the stone wall, slamming harder as the frustration mounted.

"No...no...no..." Rozen screeched, "It is not here."

"That's because its hidden," Frigga announced as she raised her sword to block the cleave of Farbauti's icy blade.

They crashed together and Frigga cowered under the force. In a battle of strength Farbauti would be the winner. Frigga couldn't let the match continue in her favor. As Farbauti withdrew to ready another blow Frigga launched an orb of energy. Farbauti stumbled back as the electric current racked her body. As it subsided a deeper anger burned in her eyes. Frigga worried that her attempt had only incited further wrath, which would fuel her vigor.

"Fine...I can play at trickery too..." Farbauti growled as she reached into a satchel and tossed out a barrage of pointed daggers.

Frigga dodged, but a single blade caught her abdomen. She gritted her teeth as it pierced.

"That's it..." Rozen announced before shooting an icy blast across the etched rune.

The deep channels suddenly glowed a vibrant blue and the small area of stone slid back revealing a rectangular hole. Rozen reached inside and grabbed a thin square of ice, which shimmered with a magical sheen.

"No," Farbauti screamed as she headed menacingly towards Rozen who had cradled the sheet of ice.

Frigga tripped her as she passed, sliding quickly away on the smooth floor. Rozen jumped, bounding up the wall and across the ceiling before dropping down beside Frigga.

"Get us out of here..." Frigga pleaded as she clutched her side, slowly removing the delicate blade, and Rozen descended into panic.

"I can't...one point...one string...the other pathways are hidden from me..."

"You have to try..."

Amid heavy breaths and a despairing squeal Rozen drew Frigga into a protective embrace. Just as she glanced up to see the bloodthirsty gleam in Farbauti's eyes they disappeared.

[] [] []

Farbauti let out a massive yell as the two intruders vanished. It shook the ice walls and echoed through the crumbling halls. She wanted the entire realm to hear her despair. Her monument to vengeance would remain unforged, but she found hope in its future fruition. She stood and sauntered forward, picking up the narrow blade left on the floor.

"You hardly scathed her," one of the Frost Giants scoffed.

The others had made their sentiment know as she bid them to remain in the shadows. She wanted to handle the Asgardian Queen on her own, ignoring their protests because the honor of her falling was hers to claim.

"Yes, but nothing drives as deep as a poisoned blade..." Farbauti remarked as she eyed the thin line of blood that stained the edge, though it was not the pool of red that she had been promised.

She scowled at the ice weavers bloated claims, but soon realized she could remedy part of his prediction. Death had been implied and she would garner it from him if she had to, a way to make up for his insolence.

"I want the ice weaver brought to me," she mumbled as she took a seat on the empty throne.


	34. Chapter 34

**chapter 34**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

* * *

><p>Rozen had closed his eyes tight dreading the actions he was about to take. There was a single wisp that he could see, beyond the one that tied to his own realm. It was vibrant and volatile, a creation of another much more powerful than he. He always ignored it because he did not know where it would lead. There was also the issue that tapping into such a strong pathway because losing control would leave him stranded in the void between realms, lost in the abyss of creation. It was a horrible fate, but somehow it was lessened by the promise of death. With a frightened squeal Rozen reached out, tapping the vein and riding it, with only a marginal level of control, to its eventual destination. The strain on his body was notable as he struggled to remain upright, but as he teetered he forced his eyes open, realizing the surge of traveling had subsided.<p>

He was surrounded by towering structures, glittering and new. They were grand, like nothing he'd ever seen before. It seemed to be a dream, blindingly bright and...hot. So uncomfortably hot. He sneered as he felt the warmth trickling to his core. He was certain he was melting, though it was absurd. He'd be a pool of Rozen and the people here would probably worship it.

"This place is awful," he mumbled.

"Thank you for taking me home..." Frigga, Queen of Asgard, softly whispered, but her breathing drew labored and her skin paled.

"Asgard..." he announced, though his attention quickly transferred to her.

Rozen was certain something was wrong. The wound had not gone deep, as the blood flow already ceased. He was no healer though and she was not an ice elf so he was only left to watch on in horror.

"No...No...Not good," he exclaimed as he tried to wake her, gently jarring her shoulders.

Suddenly a woman screamed. Rozen stared up to see a crowd gathering and as he passed a glance between them all he knew how it appeared. He had struck her down, but he hadn't. Soon armed men descended on the scene and Rozen began to panic.

"Oh, not me...Not me..." Rozen declared as he hugged the tome of Laufey and slowly backed away from their fallen Queen.

"Take the Queen to the healing room."

"What of the creature?"

"Secure it in the city dungeon until we get this sorted out..."

"No...No...Not me...Not me..." Rozen pleaded again to deft ears as he was dragged away by two armor clad men.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir, with your permission I'd like to leave the helicarrier. I believe the situation with Agent Coulson has become further complicated. There is reason to believe his hand has fully regenerated and a 'clone' is roaming Los Angeles..."<p>

"This conversation really should shock me, but at this point I'd believe you if you told me he was riding a unicorn too," Director Fury stated as he paced in front of his office window, which overlooked a dark landscape of thin clouds wispy and white over a sea of black, "Well, if you think your effort should be directed on ground work then I'll respect your decision, just keep me in the loop."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Maria..."

"Yes?"

"I know I don't have to say this, but if things spiral any further you call for back-up. With this situation wrapping up I'm sure Thor could spare a moment before returning home. For all we know this supercharged Agent Coulson could be a bigger problem then you can handle."

"Of course. Hopefully that won't be necessary though," she replied with a faint sigh.

"Speaking of Thor," Director Fury suddenly stated as he noticed Thor's lumbering frame enter the doorway, "Good work out there."

"Thank you, but the task was a valiant effort by more than just I."

To Director Fury's surprise Donald followed him in. It was one face he didn't expect to see.

"Well, shit I thought for sure we lost you all," Director Fury acknowledged, but fell short before he could mention Jane because that wasn't a triangle he wanted to comment on.

"Yeah, almost did..." Donald smiled, though it seemed forlorn, clearly not everyone had walked away.

"We're just getting things up and running to get confirmation that they've all been disabled," Director Fury announced, "With any luck we should..."

Their pleasant exchange abruptly halted as Loki came to stand in the doorway, appearing vaguely bored. Agent Petras peered out from behind him before oddly pushing him aside as he tried his best to keep from smiling. As he moved into the office Director Fury finally caught sight of his Agent's peculiar attire. He quirked a brow, but decided they had more pressing issues to discuss than fashion. If nothing else he was pleased that someone at least bothered to look the part. He didn't need an international incident with a realm they'd only just discovered. Of course with Loki involved someone on Olympus was bound to be angry. Wherever that troublesome god went feathers undoubtedly ruffled.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again," Director Fury commented as Loki casually took a seat in one of the chairs, making no attempt to stand with the rest of them.

"Yes, that seems to be the consensus," Loki replied as he tented his hands and observed the room.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure if proving me wrong is a good thing. I still don't think I want you on my damn planet."

"Oh, I concur..."

"Loki..." Thor interrupted, as he recognized the exchange was damning.

"What? You can hardly fault me for not wanting to return to this abysmal little realm."

"Perhaps it would be best, for the time being, if you internalized that thought and future ones of a similar nature."

"Brother, we both know I am incapable of doing that."

"It's fine Thor," Director Fury interrupted before they succumbed further to sibling bickering, "At the moment, for reasons I can't fathom, he seems to be helping. That changes and I can assure you I'll be the first to boot him off this rock. Besides, he's bound to depart soon anyway, with this threat neutralized and all..."

Loki suddenly began to laugh. It was clear he considered the statement funny. Director Fury would have been mad if he wasn't so concerned by it. He was clearly missing something. He scowled, but turned his attention to the only one who wouldn't play at riddles.

"Care to elaborate Agent Petras?" Director Fury asked and she flashed a brief smile as all eyes turned to her.

"Um, you see sir, the silver orb hasn't carried out its ultimate purpose..."

Director Fury let out a low growl knowing he wasn't going to like what came next.

"...which is to raise Olympians who may have died here."

"Come again?"

"The mythical Titans are going to come to life and ravage this world," Loki quickly commented.

Director Fury passed Agent Petras a glance and she merely shrugged, "In a manner of speaking, yes. The shield should keep them contained."

"For how long?"

"I'd say until their maker finds a way to let them out," Loki quipped and Agent Petras went pale.

"You...what is wrong with you?" Agent Petras whispered, "You knew and let him..."

"Well, you were supposed to be the voice of reason," Loki interrupted, "That's why I brought you along, remember?"

"That is not why at all..." Agent Petras countered, but abruptly stopped the exchange and returned to addressing Director Fury, "The shield will hold for long enough to determine a plan of action."

"Well, now you've gone back to being boring. Such a shame. Well, if no one has any further use for me I should be on my way," Loki declared as he stood, but Thor blocked his retreat.

"A moment please..." Thor smiled before addressing his brother, "If you truly believe that Olympians will rise surely they will have power at their disposal..."

"And I will what? Greet them on the battlefield with magic of my own? Why must you insist on making me into a hero? Why must you insist on making me into you?"

"You're right..." Thor admitted in a strange sway of character, "But don't tell me you don't want to witness this firsthand. What comes after will be up to you."

Loki's shoulders dropped and for once it appeared that he had nothing to say. He had been cornered, bested at his own game of intrigue. Director Fury wanted to smile about it so he did.

"Perhaps, in the meantime we should rest, gather our strength, and regroup?" Thor suggested quickly sliding between Loki and Director Fury as it was clear in their glares that a conflict was brewing.

"That's an excellent idea Thor," Deputy Director Hill abruptly announced with a smile, having been spurred from her observant role in the conversation, "Perhaps I can show you all to your accommodations before I leave."

"Thank you. That is most kind," Thor stated with a nod, as Deputy Director Hill gestured towards the door.

"Agent Petras...a word..." Director Fury stated as everyone parted from his office, though Loki seemed to curiously hover, "Alone."

Loki watched on with a narrowed stare before eventually leaving. The woman gave pause and slowly rocked back on her heels to turn around. For the first time she seemed uncomfortable in her Grecian attire as she flattened her arms to her side in a failed attempt to keep the fabric from billowing.

"Yes sir?" she finally asked as she met his gaze with pensive green eyes.

Director Fury slowly slid her file across the table. She stared down at it and by her extended silence he could tell she grasped what he was driving at.

"Your file contains certain...discrepancies...that I can't believe have gone ignored. According to our records you just appeared out of nowhere, which I find hard to believe. We all have a past and whatever skeletons you're hiding, I can assure you, there's no need. It has also come to my attention that a falsehood was presented upon your initial debriefing. This is alarming because it is now on record."

"Am I being terminated?" she abruptly asked as she took in a deep breath, probably in an attempt to keep her emotions in check.

Director Fury laughed, "What? No...Since this has come to my attention I have to seem impartial. Even with everything that's going on I have to act for security reasons. When this is over you're going to face a formal inquiry, but to keep your record from being further tarnished, pending the results, I am giving you a new assignment."

"Right..." Agent Petras stated as she tried to contain her disappointment, but her eyes spoke volumes, "With all due respect sir, I've been with S.H.I.E.L.D long enough to know when someone is being...discretely let go..."

"Well, maybe you are, but I don't think you'd like the alternative," Director Fury shot back.

"Of course, my apologies sir," Agent Petras yielded, which was wise because he wasn't about to take lip from a junior field agent, "What is the new assignment?"

"A reporter managed to find a ticket onto this ship. I want you to escort her off. We've had a few setbacks, but the military base in Portland is going to be reestablished. I think we definitely need it if this threat is going to escalate. Anyway, they will take her into custody in the morning and hold her until this is all over. Offer the base any assistance they may need after you've completed your assignment and then return home. You'll be off active duty until the inquiry is over."

"Yes, sir. I will turn in my full report on Olympus and the silver orb before I depart," she replied as she left the room.

They both knew she had just been handed a dummy assignment. Once she transferred custody of the prisoner the military personnel would send her packing. Director Fury had ensured her a one-way ticket home, but given the glaring gap in her record he was left with little choice. With a yawn he realized he needed to force himself to sleep. If Loki and Agent Petras were correct with their intel things were about to get worse.

[] [] []

Finding base camp had been a nightmare. Given that it wasn't an official ship location they'd wandered the halls for some time before piecing together that they were actually looking for Cargo 7. Then standing at the threshold of the noisy room Luke began to consider the idea a bad one. He wasn't useful there. He was just in the way.

"Oh there you are!" Jane's voice called from the other end of the room, "I was hoping you could help me make sense of these energy readings."

She was obviously addressing Erik. Suddenly Darcy crept up behind them and pushed through with a grin. She was holding two bottles of water.

"About time you guys showed up," she declared, but her voice briefly cracked.

"Are you okay?" Luke finally asked.

"Donald is dead..." Darcy whispered, trying to shush Luke's inquiry and keep the exchange between them.

"To hell he is," Luke countered louder than he'd intended, "I just saw him at the far end of a corridor heading into an office."

"Not cool..." Darcy harshly stopped him as she smacked him on the arm.

"Ow...What was that for?" Luke questioned as he glanced over for support, "Come on Erik you had to see him too. When we were lost...just in the distance...Corridor C or something..."

Erik shrugged, "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Erik!" Jane suddenly called from the far end of the room when it was clear no one had come, "Please, I think these readings are important."

"We heard it go down," Darcy sternly broke in, "So don't be a dick. She's having enough trouble keeping it together without you pointing out every Tom, Dick, and Harry that happens to look like him."

"But..." Luke ruffled his brown hair in confusion as they all walked away, "I'm sure it was him..."

[] [] []

"Hello? You can't leave me in here with this madman!"

Agent Coulson opened his eyes as he lounged on the bench trying to get some sleep despite his occasional disruptive visions. His new cellmate was making that impossible however. He understood the reasoning, after all he was in the most secure confines on the premises, but given his previous memory gap he didn't think it wise. In the end though it had been Deputy Director Hill's call and he respected her judgment in light of his impeded situation. The reporter was trouble and, at least until the morning, she would stay out of trouble holed up with him.

"Have you tried meditation? It works wonders for stress and anger..." he suggested as he rolled his shoulders to find a more comfortable position.

"What? No. I am not stressed and I am not angry."

"Really? Because you sound angry..."

"I'm not angry."

"That was a little angry..."

"You know what, fine. I am angry. And you know what would make me happy? You going back to sleep..."

"You see I would, but your angry banging and yelling is making that impossible," he grinned as she huffed and marched over to the opposite bench to take a seat, "See? Meditation. You're already looking better...Deep breaths...Ommm...Ommm..."

"No...Just no," she huffed as she quickly stood and ran back towards the glass, "Let me out of here. I have rights. You can't hold me here."

"Oh, I do believe we can..."

Smiling he went back to resting against the bench, trying to find peace in an idle mind. He wanted her to stop, but he realized the best way to achieve it was to make her tired. He'd put up with her hour or so of yelling to get a full night of quiet. At least he hoped that was how it worked as she let out a high-pitched yell and he cringed.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown - California<strong>

* * *

><p>"My word, where are we?" Mareen yawned as she came to and stared out at the dark horizon from the window.<p>

Eventually she was aware that they had long passed their agreed upon stopping time, though she realized why as Calvin let out a nasally snore beside her. Apparently Calvin, with all his wonderful ideas, decided allowing the stranger to drive was among them.

"Was there a detour?" she inquired, but he didn't bother to answer.

A bad feeling crept into the pit of her stomach. It had been there at the gas station, but Calvin had convinced her to ignore it. She'd been alive for long enough that she knew better. Something was wrong and now she had proof.

"Calvin..." she stated as she jostled her husband awake.

"Man the posts...sound the alarm..." he mumbled as he gradually came to.

"Calvin!" Mareen grew impatient as he suddenly shot up, alert as ever.

"What? What is it?"

"We are being kidnapped...Why on God's green earth did you let him drive you nincompoop..."

"He offered and I was tired. You won't do any of the driving."

"That's because I let my driver's license expire five years ago. No sense me driving when I can ride the bus."

"Buses are slow..."

"Well, there's no place I need to be in a hurry," Mareen suddenly stopped because they'd veered off topic rather badly, "You missed the point entirely. We are in the middle of nowhere."

Calvin finally seemed to get the point as he glanced around and drew his spectacles from his breast pocket. His eyes widened as he clearly was able to see their desolate surroundings. There was nothing anywhere, just darkness. Mareen gave him a told-you-so stare as she crossed her arms.

"Now listen here young feller this is completely athwart..." Calvin paused as they suddenly plowed through a tall chain-link gate that blocked the road, "Say wait a minute that sign said no trespassing."

"I have to commandeer this vehicle," the man finally acknowledged as he glanced over and eventually returned his eyes towards the road, "Official S.H.I.E.L.D business..."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Calvin laughed and Mareen was note pleased.

"Calvin, this is not some adventure. We are being kidnapped. Do something."

"Do what? Bop him with my walker?"

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>Bjarke had just joined the ranks of the Einherjar. He was not prepared for the enormity of the situation he now found himself in. Under Heimdall's orders they were staging a grand deceit, though that wasn't fair because he had imposed on Heimdall for assistance, though time would tell if that was wise. It was clear with the elaborate nature of his plan that something else was going on. Bjarke was thankful for the omission. He'd never been good at hiding things. Of course he realized that didn't bode well for his current predicament as he extended a nervous nod to a passing chambermaid.<p>

Suddenly the hall rang out with heavy footsteps, uniform enough to expose the maker as another palace guard. The Einjerjar finally came into view and, as he neared, Bjarke was certain he didn't know the man. The palace guard were many and Bjarke too shy to remedy that fact, choosing his room over socializing in the common hall. He smiled at the Einherjar, attempting to find the courage to step into his false role.

"I must speak to the Allfather at once..." the Einherjar announced.

"He is in contemplation of recent events. I will pass along any message you carry."

"Stand aside. It concerns the Queen."

"I am under strict orders," Bjarke countered, trying desperately to hold his ground, "As I have said before I can convey your message."

"The Queen has been injured. We believe she was attacked by a creature in the square."

Bjarke felt his color drain, "I will inform the Allfather. And perhaps...Heimdall should know what has transpired."

The Einherjar gave him a peculiar stare, "Heimdall has been removed from his position..."

"Yes, but his loyalties to the Allfather and Queen did not part with it."

"Fine," the Einherjar submitted with a frustrated shrug, "But you see to it that he is told. The Queen's condition is dire."

With that statement the Einherjar marched back down the hall and Bjarke was left with troubling information he could not convey. The Allfather was not barred in the room behind him. He was sleeping soundly in Heimdall's abode beneath the Bifrost, unable to fret about the realm and its people, let alone support his ailing wife.

"I don't like this..." Bjarke mumbled.

"What is it that you don't like?" a seductive voice cooed from just down the hall.

He jumped to attention as he turned to see Karnilla, Queen of Nornheim, walking casually towards him. With her sudden appearance he was able to gleam the reality that Heimdall was trying to keep from him. There were whispers among the nobles of Asgard that Odin's reign was slipping. It wasn't hard to assume the trouble that meant if it rang with any semblance of truth.

"I don't like this...helmet. I fear it is ill fitting," he stated, though even before it toppled from his lips he knew it sounded absurd.

"Really?" she smiled, "I think it's rather gallant..."

Her innuendo wasn't lost on him as his face soured and he let loose an unplanned utterance, "You could be my mother."

"No need to be nasty," she stated and her tone turned serious, "I request an audience with the Allfather."

"He is in contemplation of recent events. I am under strict orders to see that he is not disturbed," he repeated the latter declaration hoping once again that it would prove effective.

"Is he? Some would say he is hiding. His legacy is crumbling and he doesn't know what to do."

"I don't know what you mean," Bjarke replied as he shifted in front of the door, "And to be frank, if I may, it is irrelevant. I am under the strictest of orders to allow no one in..."

"He will see me," she seethed as she pushed passed him and into a rather dark study before he could stop her.

Bjarke swallowed hard as he watched Karnilla explore the empty room. The swish of her dress was the only thing that informed him of her movement as she disappeared into the black. Suddenly she broached back into the light of the door. Anger resonated in her dark eyes.

"It appears the Allfather is playing games..." she softly commented before her steely gaze cast to him, "Or perhaps it is you that plays games."

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>The air was filled with energy, palpable and clingy. It sparked on occasion sending a chain reaction that went on until the power eventually came to rest. Suddenly there was a low rumble as debris tumbled on the quaking ground. From the earth it sprang forth like a body clawing out of a grave, a huge skeletal hand reaching for freedom. Chunks of dirt and rocks spewed into the air creating a cloud and even before it settled glimpses appeared through the brownish haze. It was made of scaled skin, blackened and cracked like fire ravaged wood. A primal cry echoed out as it emerged from the clearing haze. Half man, half beast it sauntered around like a caged animal, confused and agitated by its surroundings. Its white eyes traced the perimeter, realizing at once the boundaries of its prison. A second explosion abruptly thundered in the distance as another creature erupted from its earthen confines, a geyser of aqua blue liquid gradually taking form. With shimmering fluid movement it splashed towards the edge of the shield before letting out an angered scream with a watery torrent that failed to breech as it exploded in steam.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**chapter 35**

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Teris stood as a witness to their rising. He couldn't covey the depth of his joy at seeing the summation of his life's work. With his success he knew the greatness of Olympus would finally be restored. The marble halls of the summit would once again resonate with power.<p>

"I will free you," he called out, ecstatically waving his arms, but the orb was so far and his body so tired.

The risen cried out at his declaration, but the sound was raw, primal. They were not like the others. Something was terribly wrong. Suddenly a haze blocked his path, seeping up through the ground like releasing steam. It was a thing of smoke and embers, crackling and popping like wood consumed in flame. Its movements mesmerized as it swayed forward, shiny black eyes glued on Teris. He smiled and bowed before its grandeur. With a sudden rumbled its mouth opened in a soundless yawn, but slowly light bubbled forth, a stream of vibrant orange fire. Teris wasn't even able to utter a scream as the scorching blaze entombed him, though in a moment of clarity his mind wondered, what have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki reluctantly followed the others. He despised the idea of Karissa being alone with Fury. The request instantly brought up an issue which, up until that point, he had been inclined to ignore. There were a number of instances that Karissa had been privy to that he hardly wanted Fury apprised of. In fact, part of him wanted all the events of Olympus erased from any record, aside from the more pressing discoveries pertaining to the silver orb. He had fallen briefly in and out of character, revealing parts of himself that he was usually inclined to keep hidden. Of course what he wanted and what came to transpire was far from synchronized, which was apparent in his return to Midgard, but he was well aware that even the best laid plans often went astray.<p>

"These rooms are at your disposal for the duration of your stay," the woman suddenly announced as they all drew to a halt and Loki slowly leaned forward peering passed one of the door frames, which she had been kind enough to open.

It appeared to be a closet with a bed.

"Can I have my old accommodations?" he immediately inquired as he turned back to her with a raised brow.

"I believe the last time you were here we confined you to the holding area..."

"Yes, well it was much loftier," he remarked as he stared around the narrow room.

"These will suffice," Thor quickly countered with his ever so charming smile in an attempt to overcome Loki's rudeness.

Loki scowled as the woman walked away. He wanted to protest, but he knew raising displeasure would segue into conversation and he much preferred to be rid of his brother's presence. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. There were an overwhelming number of matters he wished to consider. However, to his dismay Thor imposed on the tiny space. He had a troubled look on his face and Loki knew some arduous discussion was about to ensue.

"Well, out with it," Loki sighed as Thor seemed unwilling to dispose of the reason for his idling.

"Why?" Thor inquired and Loki's shoulder's dropped because the word grasped at too many unknowns.

"Why what?" Loki puzzled, "Why did I return?"

It seemed the most logical inference of the word, but Thor's expression spoke to a deeper meaning, however, when he failed to produce it Loki continued.

"Olympus is not the gilded realm I assumed it to be. There is a darkened cloud that lingers there. You will no doubt be thrust into its turmoil and stand as its valiant savior. How I am not certain, but given your penchant for lost causes I'm sure the stars will align and lead you to its crumbling halls."

"Or perhaps this time you will do the saving..." Thor suggested and Loki laughed.

"I thought this was clarified already. You are the savior."

"But what does that make you?"

"The ruiner perhaps."

Thor shook his head, unamused by the reply so he shifted the conversation, "Besides, your return is not what I was inquiring about."

"Yes, well the vagueness of your simple why doomed me to err."

Once again they fell into silence and Loki rolled his eyes. He didn't like pining for answers when it was Thor who initiated the awkwardness. Thor wanted to know something and given his discomfort Loki was certain he would dislike it too. He never was very good with sentimental exchanges, as this no doubt was supposed to be.

"Why did you..." Thor paused as he pressed at his side, a move reminiscent of when a blade had once pierced it.

Loki stared at him and his face remained stoic held in sharp unreadable features as his mind replayed the moment in all its vivid detail. He could have ended his brother's life atop Stark's tower. He could have angled the blade differently delivering a fatal blow with such ease of movement and mind. In the grips of madness he should have, but the bounds of his own weakness would not allow it. In the farthest reaches of his consciousness he saw his mother's face. He saw the tears she would shed for her true son. It tugged away and it would not allow him to carry out his fateful act. It was the truth and so Loki replied with the only answer he could provide.

"You were in my way."

The statement rang out startlingly cold, as it should have. Thor seemed confused as if he expected something more profound, but that was it. With a disappointed sigh Thor left the room, disappearing into the bedchamber across the way.

Loki had delivered the answer that Thor needed to hear. It was the only one he would understand. It was the only one Loki was willing to part with.

Loki glanced around the small room, eying the narrow cot and the square nightstand, then the thin door leading to a private restroom. He felt like he was suffocating, but it was his mind that caged him in, dredging through best forgotten memories. He quickly left, content to wander the halls. It seemed to be the most effective use of his time. There was no hope that sleep would claim him anyway. He had the blackened pits of Myrkr to thank for that, though it seemed this sleepless night was perhaps his own creation.

[] [] []

Jane was growing impatient as she eyed the printouts. She'd been staring at them for hours, but her preoccupied mind couldn't connect the dots. Of course she was also assuming a connection, which in her state might have been exaggerated. That was why she pressed upon Erik so forcefully. He needed to look them over, but he was stuck carrying on small talk with Darcy and Luke. She was about to call out again when Erik finally approached her, but before she could say anything his warm hand enclosed hers. She froze and stared at it, knowing immediately that he knew. He knew a horrible truth that she was trying desperately to ignore. Donald was dead. Her shoulders dropped and she met Erik's kind gaze.

"Take a moment...be with your thoughts," he urged her, but now wasn't the time.

Erik didn't allow her to counter though. He knew her too well.

"You're right it's not a good time," he voiced her sentiment with a brief squeeze of her hand, "And that's the point. It never will be."

He slowly let go and removed the papers from her other hand. She took a deep breath and it oddly felt like the first one she'd taken in hours.

"When did you suddenly become so insightful?" Jane sorrowfully joked.

"Ah, they're not my words exactly. Second best thing a bartender's ever told me."

"And the first?"

"That one I'll tell you on your wedding day," he grinned as he took her seat at the table.

Jane tried to smile, but she realized taking a different path might have already presented her with the answer. Erik had no way of knowing though. She'd only just shared Donald's proposal with Darcy that afternoon. It was a long time ago, but it was an event she kept entirely to herself, brushed away like inconsequential chatter in a supermarket line. As if he'd really asked her how's the weather and not indicated a desire to have their lives forever intertwined. Even her parents, quietly tucked away in a cottage in Willowdale, West Virginia, were unaware of it. Though she knew why she kept it from them. They were her proof that work and life could seamlessly blend together, which had been the basis of her rejection. Her father was still a fixture of Culver University and would be long beyond his passing. They were the epitome of normal and, though they quarreled, love radiated between them. Was she so afraid of finding something similar? Truthfully she hardly knew.

"You have my word I'll look this over," Erik finally stated when Jane resigned herself to thought, "Then once I do I'm off to bed too. Sometimes the best plan is sleep. A fresh mind can do wonders."

She nodded and walked away, not because she wanted to, but because she couldn't argue with Erik's logic. Between their hectic trip to Oregon, the sleepless night being chased through the forest by metal creatures, and being thrust into the maddening chaos of the helicarrier base camp her mind was becoming unbalanced. Sleep deprivation sometimes undermined the cusp of important discovery, yet lost time did the same. It was a doubled edged sword.

As she walked towards the large cargo door she passed Darcy and Luke. They both conveyed a sympathetic smile and she was pleased they kept their distance. If they spoke her voice might have revealed her deteriorating resolve. Work had blocked her from feeling and at the moment she didn't really want to feel. Ducking out of the room she was met with the eerie quiet of the hallway. It wasn't a welcome sensation as the noise had served as the final distraction from her thoughts. She fished into her pocket pulling out the key she'd been given after their arrival. Somewhere in this maze was her room, a place she could sit in contemplation, and she hoped it would take a while to find. Rounding a corner she faltered, catching sight of someone who seemed to resemble Donald. She felt a brief wave of nausea and her body rocked with a single sway. It had to be Thor, but why had he cut his hair? They looked so alike, but as he turned back in her direction she fell into a fit between laughter and tears.

"Jane..." Donald began, but stopped as he approached, noting immediately her demeanor, "No one told you..."

She shook her head, unable to find the words. His face painted instantly with regret as he stepped forward and drew her into a hug. She took comfort in the familiarity of it as she inhaled deeply to restore her calm.

"I'm sorry..." they both convey in unison.

She knew he was sorry to have left her stewing in the news of his death, but her admission prompted a puzzled stare as he slowly withdrew.

"I'm sorry I left things the way they were," she apologized and she realized it was long overdue, "You asked me a question and I ran away. That wasn't very adult of me."

"I'm sure going back we both would have done things differently," he suggested with a shrug and she was conflicted because she knew his regret was likely proposing in the first place.

It was jarring because part of her knew going back might have changed her answer and it scared her. In that fact she found a sense of clarity that for some reason had eluded her. Despite the hour she knew she needed to find Thor.

"Thank you," she suddenly stated as Donald watched her walk away with a confused quirk of his brow.

[] [] []

"I don't like this," Lady Sif continued her frustrated rant as she paced in the room they'd been in since their arrival, "Thor has consistently denied our offers to help quash this threat. He goes this path alone and I fear it unwise."

"Eh, woman, cease your yammering. That Midgard woman has twice offered us rooms and twice you've turned her down. If this goes on for any longer I shall make my bed on this table. Of course I will be unable to sleep now that you have begun to inundate us with constant ramblings of Thor," Volstagg complained as the Warriors Three all stared at her from their rolling seats, "Thor this. Thor that. He is poised to rule Asgard someday and he cannot be questioned at every turn."

Sif ignored Volstagg's remarks and continued anyway, "He always includes us, but you know as well as I that since his brief banishment to Midgard he has begun to change. He returns to this place and these people, turning a blind eye to Asgard..."

"Oh, please just profess your love and be done with it," Fandral exclaimed as he let out a loud yawn.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Say what really troubles you. In shunning Asgard he has shunned you," Fandral announced as he stood, "I'm sorry it needed to be said. You all laugh at me for my trysts, but at least I make my sentiment know, come acceptance or rejection. It is time you did the same."

She stood horrified by the brash declaration, so much so that she couldn't find the words to chastise him.

"In contemplation there are many possibilities. In reality there is only one," Hogun softly commented, "I think what Fandral is trying to say is that you must find your reality."

"What? That is not at all what I was saying..."

"If it is the reality that you hope he will ease your worries and take you into his confidence, sharing the reasons for his actions. If it is not you may at last let your worries go and find your true reality."

"Well, apparently that's exactly what I was saying. Why does everything sound better when you say it?" Fandral complained.

"Because he's not as annoying," Volstagg huffed as he wiggled in the tight confines of his chair, "Now where is that woman who wouldn't leave us alone. Now that she's left us alone I need her. Show me a meal and a room, preferably in that order."

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>Heimdall rushed to the healing room as news was brought to him of the Queen's condition. It was his fault that she found herself in such dire circumstances. He should have pressed for information as to where to she was going. It was his duty to watch over the family when they ventured to other realms. It was his duty to bring them home when they needed help. The Allfather had been founded in stripping Heimdall of his position. He had failed, though the fault had been far beyond his aiding Thor.<p>

"The Allfather should be here," Iseul, the head healer, complained as she worked to examine the Queen.

She was a short woman with gray hair and pale blue eyes. Her age made her slow, but it gave her mind a vast library of medicinal knowledge. While the younger healers ran their test she observed. Heimdall knew her well enough to follow her movements. She was bound to reach a diagnosis first. Though it was not hard to determine that the Queen was gravely unwell. Her pale complexion and subtle tremors made it apparent. She was heavily dressed and the side of her garments were stained with a fine spray of blood.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as the old women bustled about, rounding the table for the third time.

"I believe it is poison," she finally replied as she waved one of her younger apprentices forward.

"I'll focus on isolating the poisonous compound..." the young woman whispered.

Heimdall glanced over at the screen she studied, though he couldn't make sense of what it was showing.

"Jotun poison," she eventually confirmed and Iseul shook her head.

"This is not good..." Iseul mumbled.

Heimdall was horrified to discover that the Queen's quest had taken her to Jotunheim. If he had known he would have stopped her, but then that was why she requested that he turn a blind eye. She was going and there was no hope of dissuading her.

"Well, then ready an antidote," he stated, though he was well aware Iseul's concerns implied the cure wasn't so readily within reach.

"We no longer keep the herbs in the apothecary," she replied, "We haven't for many moons. They grew stale and we never had a reason to replenish them. There hasn't been a need since the great war with the Frost Giants ended."

Heimdall was about to inquire about what was needed when suddenly the door burst open and a young Einherjar entered the room. It took him a moment, but eventually he placed him as the palace guard that was supposed to be standing in front of Odin's empty study. Heimdall wanted an explanation, but the swiftness of his arrival left him a torrent of deep breaths.

"Find your voice," Heimdall pressed as he leaned down to make eye contact.

"Karnilla, she knows," the young man finally announced and Heimdall drew rigid.

"I suppose it was always a matter of time."

"She said she's calling an emergency meeting of the nobles to discuss the Allfather's abandonment of his position. I think we should tell her what has happened."

"Is that why the Allfather is not here? I have severed as healer since his father's reign and I find it hard to believe he would abandon us," Iseul commented, but Heimdall was too drawn in what was transpiring to offer her any sort of explanation.

Heimdall shushed the Einherjar instead, not wishing him to reveal more, "No, the result would still be the same. Announcing it now would only fuel the flames. We can count on an afternoon session, many nobles will have far to travel. This night and by tomorrows morning we shall have to turn the tides."

"You speak of tomorrow," Iseul interrupted, "I do not know what you plan for, but I would never doubt your loyalties. The Queen I fear only has today."

"I know," Heimdall confirmed the dreadful conclusion that he had already assumed, "Tell me what you need."

* * *

><p><strong>Utgard - Jotunheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Farbauti was seated on the throne when the ice weaver arrived. He was not pleased to see her there. She may have claimed Laufey as her husband, but she was not him. The Frost Giants that followed her did so for the memory of their dead leader, nothing more. He despised them all, clamoring for his magic when it suited them, but shunning him the moment their need for it passed.<p>

As he approached she suddenly threw a dagger to the floor. He flinched thinking the blade was intended for him. It etched the ice where it landed, pattering across the surface until it came to rest at his feet. He glanced down at it, noting a faint lingering of green and red, poison and blood. Whoever Farbauti had struck down, if they weren't dead already, time was working against them.

"You promised me crimson and death," she cackled, "This is all I received."

The ice weaver smiled and offered a faint shrug, "The ice still resonates with the melody of tragedy. It is true that blood will spill here. It hasn't yet..."

"But she is gone," Farbauti interrupted as she rose, slowly walking towards him with anger in her eyes.

"Death is promised. I never said who. I never said when," the ice weaver countered.

"But it is coming soon?"

"Yes, with each passing moment it resonates more loudly. It will come, though it will not be as you expect it."

Farbauti suddenly backhanded him and his face jerked to the side from the impact, "I will expect it. And it will come or I will see that your blood fulfills it."

The ice weaver sauntered away feeling the sting of her slap, a staunch reminder of his position. As he turned his back he smiled to himself because they could take pride in belittling him, but he would hold the final laugh. He saw a vision of blood when he read the ice, but it was not crimson. The slick gleam carried a distinct purplish undertone. It was definitely the blood of a Frost Giant. The longer Farbauti remained in that throne room the greater the chances that it was her blood drained out on the icy floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cytinus Inn &amp; Tavern - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Athos came to with a dull ringing in his ears. He was still disoriented and his vision blurred, though it snapped into focus as he tried to move. He was immobile and tied to a chair in what looked like the a room in a small inn. He jostled violently, forcing the wooden legs to bounce against the planked floor. When the results only left him tired he came to a stop, hanging his head in frustration.<p>

"Who are you?"

"Nikolaos?" he inquired as he immediately recognized the voice and began to glance around, noting a figure stirred briefly in the shadows, "What is the meaning of this? Let me go."

"Not until you tell me who you really are," Nikolaos demanded as he surged forward.

His eyes were rife with anger and a thin band of sweat kissed his brow. A bruise was clearly visible on his temple. It was in the early stages of forming with a faint hue of red and purple.

"I don't know what..." his voice trailed off as he recalled the strange instance that had allowed Loki and Karissa to take on a different form.

"See...you lie..." Nikolaos accused as Athos' pause gave an unintended indication of guilt.

"No...no you don't understand," Athos tried to explain, but he didn't understand it himself, "A man took my face. A man from Asgard. He came with Karissa..."

"What did you say?"

"The man's name is Loki. It was him that you no doubt saw..."

"No," Nikolaos stopped him, "Who did he come with?"

"Karissa."

Nikolaos paled, "Does she know I'm alive? Does the council know?"

"You and the council can rot in the pit Erebus," Athos spat back, though in hindsight provoking his captor wasn't entirely wise, "The web of deceit you weave will be exposed. All of Olympus will see you for the vile creatures that you are."

"No...they won't..." Nikolaos eerily whispered as his hazel eyes slid to Athos.

The look brought instant regret as Athos felt his stomach knot. Slowly Nikolaos came forward and before Athos could cry out for help he wrapped his hands around Athos' neck. Athos struggled, but his binds kept him from putting up much of a fight. Nikolaos bared down tighter and Athos drew in wheezes of air when he could. Fear overtook him as he realized he was flirting with the edges of death.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa's eyelids were heavy as she made her way to her room. The report had taken longer to complete than she anticipated. It was mostly wading through the details because as she began to put them to paper she realized a vast number of events were best left out. Whole segments pertained to her true identity and she was in enough trouble without revealing her elaborate charade. Then there were strange moments with Loki. Those, well, she didn't even know where to begin.<p>

As she came upon her door she was startled to see Loki pacing in front of it. His abrupt stop and briefly panicked expression lead her to believe he felt similarly. She wasn't sure what to say so she stood awkwardly staring at him.

"You've been speaking with Fury for a long time," he suggested, which made her curious how long he had been perched outside her room, though how he gathered it was hers was another question entirely.

"I only spoke with him for a minute. I had something else to take care of," she explained, though she wasn't sure why because she didn't owe him any details, "How did you know this was my room?"

"The people of this realm are surprisingly willing to depose of information under a threatening gaze and imposing frame, though I suspect the past is really what worked in my favor."

She nodded her head, still finding something lacking, "Why?"

"Not you too," Loki scowled as he turned to walk away.

"Wait," she called and he paused to stare her down with the threatening gaze and imposing frame he spoke of, "I..."

"Make no mistake I have not come in a social capacity. I came to inquire about your exchange."

...wanted to say goodbye, she finished in her head because the sentiment no longer seemed fitting. Something about that fact left her sad.

"So we've reverted back to the beginning..." she noted.

"I have a role to play," Loki callously stated before his voice softened, "Besides, you seem to have done the same."

She had. There was no use denying it. At that moment she realized their adventure to Olympus was just that, an adventure. It was a brief departure from their lives, nothing more. Karissa had intended to say goodbye, but as Loki resorted back to cold indifference she gave pause.

"I...I just wanted to say...thank you," she finally amended.

"For what?"

"For not revealing my secret to Director Fury..."

He smiled briefly and shook his head, immediately dashing any hope that it had been a thoughtful gesture, "It didn't benefit me to tell him."

"Of course," she acknowledged as she fidgeted in the hall for a moment before moving by him to reach for her door.

"I'm hoping a similar discretion can be displayed from you regarding certain events..." his voice trailed as he eyed her and in that instant his presence at her doorstep was revealed.

"Don't worry everyone here will still be able to regard you with fear," she shot back as she stepped inside, "Including me."

She was angry that he was being so inconsiderate, but mostly she was mad at herself for expecting differently. It didn't matter though because this was their parting. It would have been wiser of her to just quietly go on her way, but for some reason she assumed he would be offended by the oversight. Clearly the entire thought was misplaced.

"You know you can be so charming and then in the same breath be so cruel," she remarked as she shut the door in his face.

She slowly turned around after she clicked the lock into place. With that single sound she realized she was alone with her thoughts for the first time since all this began. She leaned against the door as the weight of everything began to fall away. So many lies had been drawn into the light. Olympus was not all she thought it was. The Council was apparently scheming, though to what end she suspected she'd never know. Nikolaos was still alive. So many years she'd been burdened with his death, hands stained red, and it was for nothing. She closed her eyes and for the first time found herself thankful that she'd left that life behind. Of course now she was standing in the crumbling mess of her second life. She slowly slid down to the floor as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Director Fury had uncovered her sparse record. It had been a mistake to step away from her desk job. Taking on a larger role within the organization had shined an unnecessary light in her direction, though Agent Coulson had initiated her transfer. Then there was Loki...and he was a problem without any hope of a solution. She stared up at the ceiling, eying the round halogen fixture that washed the room in bright white. She didn't know what to do because this life was all she had left.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Agent Coulson...what was the point of a name? It was just that, a collection of words, with no inference of the person they represented. He felt the pull to be that name, but the draw to be something beyond it was so much stronger. A whispering voice. A cumulative vision beyond his being. A surreal layering of time. A convergence of all possibilities at once where only one would find the power to form. How could he forsake that for the mere promise of a name?<p>

He intensely stared at the merging of the black landscape and the inky blue sky until eventually the sheen of rippling coastline merged with the picture. Even in the dark he could make out the faint outline of a dock and a tiny dingy rocking with the rhythmic roll of the waves. He'd found his location and he was held in indifference because the moment was always predetermined. He received the location upon his activation when the repairs to his body were complete. It seemed his predecessor had managed to be of some use before succumbing to the pull of a name, sending a transmission of data.

He finally came to a stop on a flat patch of ground before the earth turned to sand. As he got out he was acutely aware of the elderly couple following, demanding an explanation, though their voices were resigned to the background. They had long fallen quiet or at least in his mind. He had no reason to expect interference from them so the chances of them leaving the encounter alive were quiet high. Of course the further they pressed the more it declined.

Padding through the sand his shoes finally met wood, tapping softly with each step as he headed towards the boat at the end. The dock suddenly washed with light as men with armor and guns surrounded them. They had been lurking in the shadows and it might have been better if they remained. The couple immediately raised their arms, surrendering to the show of force, but no amount of force would stop him from seeing his mission through. He shielded the harsh glow from his eyes with one of his hands in an attempt to gauge the situation. There were three men in front and two behind. They had standard S.H.I.E.L.D body armor and service riffles. The treat they posed was minimal. The couple would receive negligible gunfire, but given their age the probability was high that it would prove fatal. Acceptable losses in the face of what needed to be done.

"Agent Coulson?" one of the men suddenly inquired.

Yes, he realized as he'd forgotten for a moment that he had a name.

"Yes," he voiced.

"Oh, sorry sir. We weren't expecting you."

"It's alright," he acknowledged having no preference for how events actually transpired, "I'd like to request to come onboard..."


	36. Chapter 36

**chapter 36**

* * *

><p><strong>Medical Examiner's Office - Los Angeles, California<strong>

* * *

><p>Detective Crespin was in the back alley smoking. He usually tried to avoid his habit at active crime scenes, but he needed to calm the tremor. He'd seen plenty of awful things on the beat, fifteen years and counting, but this...this horror he couldn't wrap his head around. There were eight dead and they were running with the assumption of multiple assailants, but the evidence was starting to point to just one. He raked his hand over his thinning red hair, realizing messing the carefully styled comb-over wasn't wise, but he wasn't exactly entering a beauty pageant. The investigation was going to land him in front of the department shrink, but for once he contended that it was probably a good thing. It was one man...he just couldn't understand.<p>

"Detective Crespin?" someone called as the heavy metal backdoor creaked open.

He was hoping for good news as he put out the cigarette. An officer made a beeline for him, drawn to the glow of the lit end. It was the only giveaway that he was perched in the shadows. They proceeded to carry on a conversation in the dark.

"Yeah, what's up?" he called as he headed to meet the officer and his foot sloshed in a murky puddle of stagnant water.

He cringed as wetness seeped across his toes. It probably had a gnarly odor too. He worried about the smell of raw garbage that was bound to follow him all night. Of course competing with the lingering smoke that clung to his clothes and skin was perhaps impossible.

"The forensic unit just informed me that we've got video," the officer stated as his silhouetted form glanced down at Detective Crespin's soaked shoe.

Detective Crespin let out a laugh, already forgetting his stroke of bad luck, but it transitioned into the inevitable smokers cough, "Ah, that's the best news I've heard all day. You sure?"

"Positive. The security guard was killed in the vicinity so they still need to process the evidence before they can release it, but it looks like the equipment is all intact."

"Have we been able to determine the camera locations?"

"Yeah, one on the entrance and two on the rear loading dock."

Detective Crespin cracked a smile even though he knew it was too soon to celebrate. They didn't know the video quality and they didn't know if their perp had shown his face. There were enough loose ends left to derail their lead. He just hoped he was being cynical.

"Hey," Detective Crespin called before the officer disappeared back into the building, "You know much about S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Not really, but I went to a training seminar up in Washington. Guy I was partnered with had a run-in with them. I think they commandeered his case. He said things got pretty weird."

"That's what I was afraid of," he grumbled before he stalled the officer's departure for a second time, "Say has anyone been able to track down that hand?"

"The one you got a call about? Well, the log shows an arm was dropped off, but we haven't been able to locate the cadaver. You thinking there might be a robbery angle?"

"No, I'm thinking there's a S.H.I.E.L.D angle and this isn't going to end well."

"Oh..." the officer remarked as he went back to his duties.

Detective Crespin had apparently spoiled both their moods. With a frustrated growl he dug into his coat pocket and produced another cigarette. Of all the cases...this one had to end up in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki had deserved the brash treatment; after all, he'd dealt out his own. He was trying desperately to return to the beginning and it was a statement that rang true beyond the bounds of that moment. For the first time he was struck with the realization that perhaps the beginning wasn't better. He leaned his forehead against the cool metal door and closed his eyes. He was lingering and he wasn't entirely sure why. It was then that he heard it, a faint sniffle that could only be accompanied by tears. Had his stinging remarks at last pushed too far? Did he care?<p>

"Karissa..." he began, but paused as the sound of her name from his lips seemed strange.

"Loki, please, I know you can't sleep, but some of us can," she bid him to leave, but still he couldn't.

It may have been her intention to sleep, but it wasn't what she was doing as she cried near the door. He was prepared to press further, but then he remembered he wasn't one to play these sorts of games. With a deep breath he suddenly appeared on the other side.

"Loki!" she exclaimed in a fleeting show of fright as she tossed something in his direction, frustrated by his intrusion.

He shuffled to the side, barely dodging it, as his eyes eventually traced back to her. They remained in silence, staring each other down, though Loki had the advantage of appearing more menacing in a standing position. First his bottom lip began to quiver and he locked his jaw in an attempt to stop it, but the glimmer transferred to his eyes. Unable to contain himself he burst out laughing.

"Did you just throw a shoe at me?" he managed to inquire as he passed a glance back to the skewed sandal lying in the middle of the floor.

She appeared wide-eyed and internally fuming for a minute before venturing to answer.

"Yes. Maybe..." she mumbled back, but as his laughter continued her glare began to falter, "You can't just barge in here. I told you to go away."

"So you threw a shoe at me? Are we reverting back to childhood antics?" he inquired with a grin, "I must say that's new. As I Prince of Asgard I think I should be offended."

"Yes, I did and you can be offended if you like. I also happen to have another one," she threatened as her serious demeanor broke and she finally smiled, "You can be so infuriatingly persistent..."

"Thank you," he grinned and she shook her head, clearly not intending it as a compliment.

They faded again into the awkward lull between conversations. Loki took a moment to discretely study her and, though it was apparent she had been crying, her now calm demeanor would quickly erase all trace.

"What do you want Loki? You've already determined my report has been censored. There's also a ship full of people to converse with until your body overrides your listlessness. Perhaps Thor could keep you company?"

Loki briefly chuckled at the suggestion because the truth was he had no desire to talk to any of them and his brother least of all. Being in Thor's company would no doubt foray into matters best left to memory as their brief interaction had already done. Instead of replying he took a seat beside her, stretching his legs out and pressing his back against the wall. She stared at him, face unreadable, before she apparently reconciled with the fact that he was there to stay, at least for a time.

"Are those tears because of me?" he eventually inquired and despite his hushed tone it still sounded loud in the tiny room, though perhaps the resonance was imbued in his unexplainable concern.

He felt her gaze shift to him again, though this time it was his face that remained stoic as his eyes fixed on the far wall. He realized for no particular reason he dreaded her answer.

"No," she finally replied and he let out a breath he'd been curiously holding.

"Are they for him?" he abruptly asked without pausing to consider the ramifications.

"No..." she quietly whispered and part of him didn't believe her.

When it was clear she intended to offer no further explanation he let out a faint groan of annoyance, "Why am I always left to pine for answers?"

"Because sharing them with you is frightening," she admitted and he passed her a confused sideways glance, "Will you welcome them or will you belittle them? You are capable of doing both."

He was left speechless, which was a rare occurrence. The longer he processed it the further he fell into an uncomfortable nether region of his thoughts. He didn't like it there so he steered the conversation elsewhere.

"What prompted the tears then?"

"A lost life," she finally lamented, perhaps offering an answer because it was apparent he wasn't going to let it be.

"Pteloma?" he puzzled, hoping she wasn't heartbroken because that incessant woman was dead.

"What? No," she briefly laughed, but then the humor turned somber, "Mine."

With a deep breath she suddenly leaned her head on his shoulder. She wasn't wrong. She had twice been driven from her home. Olympus may have been troubled, but it was still her realm. He could relate to torn allegiances. He didn't want to return to Asgard, for his punishment had not been absolved, but that didn't mean he wouldn't miss it.

"Oh..." he softly acknowledged and as they sat he finally said something that had been troubling him since their return, "This is going to get far worse."

"I know," she yawned, but the way she said it there was some implicit meaning he was missing.

"Well, how fortunate you are to not be worried..."

"Un-hun..." she mumbled.

"...because I find myself toying with the idea of joining the other side, perhaps engaging in a little destruction of my own."

"Yeah..." she continued as she dozed off, oblivious to his jest.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered.

She stirred for a moment and his green eyes widened, afraid that she may have heard, but as she nuzzled against his shoulder she once again fell still.

[] [] []

Thor was resting on his back as he stared up at the darkness. It was the first time in recent memory that he found himself unable to sleep. Too many things plagued his waking thoughts. Jane was one of them, but he was too confounded by their situation to ponder a resolution. He was also troubled by the exchange with his brother. Each word out of Loki's mouth was exactly what Thor expected and that was the problem. Loki was never one to respond as he should or at least not as Thor assumed he should. The fact that he was, well, it was puzzling. Suddenly a knock rang out at his door and he realized just how exhausted he was, having trouble finding the wherewithal to get up.

"A moment," he called as he sat at the edge of the bed.

With a deep breath he stood and pulled open the door. To his surprise it was Jane and as she studied him her eyes widened. Thor swallowed hard, realizing in his haste he'd forgotten to put on a shirt.

"Ah...a moment more..." he stated as he quickly receded back into his room.

Finding his thin white undergarment he slid it on as Jane nonchalantly breeched his room. Her eyes strayed elsewhere and he was left to wonder if ire still burned in them. She had every right to be angry. He hadn't realized until the confrontation in Fury's office that he had crossed a line, though his intention had always been to protect her.

He was about to apologize for interfering, but Jane stopped him, "I have something to say and you need to let me say it."

Closing his mouth he crossed his arms and gave her his full attention. In his chest he could feel the warmth of anticipation. Whatever profound statement she had to make at the eve of a new day was bound to change their relationship forever. As with most change it had to happen, good or bad, and he would be left this night in the aftermath.

"I'm still mad at you for imposing on my work, but it's hardly worth discussing in light of the real problem," Jane began and it saddened him to see her delicate features so conflicted, "I waited for two years. I don't know how and I'm questioning why, but I did. I waited two years for you. I see now that I was waiting for a memory because I was too afraid to let my life begin. I envisioned it beginning with you, but I don't think that's possible," she closed her eyes as if the words pained her, "I want normal. I know I won't get it because of the life I lead, but I want some semblance of it. I want to go to the movies. I want to sit on the couch and talk about work. I want to lounge in bed and forget about work. I want a slew of things that I don't think you can give me."

"You want me to court you?" Thor questioned, "Did you think that I would not?"

"No. I don't doubt that Thor, but when this is over I know that you're going to leave again. You have to. Asgard will always pull you back and it should because it's your home. But I can't wait two more years. I won't wait two more years. Please don't ask me to."

"Yes," he acknowledged her dilemma, "I must return to make amends with my Father, but I will return."

Jane flashed a kind smile and he realized his declaration had merely solidified her point. She hitched up on her toes and planted a gentle kiss on Thor's cheek. He closed his eyes at the intimate gesture.

"I'm sure you will," she smiled again as she backed away and it was clear she was trying to keep her composure, "But I have to be honest with myself and with you. After two more years I won't still be waiting."

He reached out and slid his hand across her jaw, "I know. That wouldn't be fair. But at least wait for a moment longer."

"Moments are fleeting," Jane remarked.

"As is love..." Thor stated with a shrug as he withdrew his hand, "But sometimes it stays."

Suddenly Sif appeared in the open door with an eager expression, but upon her intrusion her sentiment faded, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose..."

"It's fine..." Thor and Jane both spoke in unison.

"It is fine," he repeated as he tried to force a smile while his eyes followed Jane as she walked out of the room, "It is usually I that imposes upon you. What brings you to my door?"

He realized she was also observing Jane as she walked away and as she turned back her lips pursed in tandem with her dropping shoulders, "Nothing. I came to inquire after you. You struck out to battle on your own and then quietly returned. I feel as if something might be wrong? Forgive me if I've overstepped..."

"Forgive you?" Thor laughed, "Since when do you shy away from your ever vigilant opinions?"

"I...I found myself at odds over how to address my concern."

"Yes, are we not all at odds?" he asked and Sif seemed confused.

He hardly desired to burden her with his plights, but she was there at a time when no one else was. As was usually the case, though he was never certain why.

"Honestly," he began as he knotted his hands, a nervous gesture he hadn't done since childhood, "My heart beats for a warrior's path. I wish to stand in the face of great odds for those who cannot. I struggle because it is a cause that father gifted to me through banishment, yet he means to sway my attempts to pursue it in lieu of my taking the throne."

"He does not push you towards it. The throne of Asgard has always been yours. If you do not take it all of Asgard will be thrown into chaos."

"Will it?" Thor pondered, "There are plenty who would claim it. Besides, I suspect someone else would be more suitable for the honor."

"Who?" Sif drove to the point, as she usually did.

"Part of me still hopes that Loki..."

"Loki?" Sif interrupted in shocked exclamation, "He is trouble. He always has been. Recent events have merely thrust that truth into the light. Under his rule Asgard would topple into ruin."

"Would it?" Thor questioned and even he was surprised by the ease with which he responded in his brother's defense, "He is the one who has poured over books, gleaming knowledge from other realms. He is the one versed in words, the very weapon with which politics revolve."

"Yes, he is those things, but he has transformed into something more. You know this too. You defeated his attempt to subjugate Midgard..."

"Did I? Part of me questions if he was really trying..."

"Thor, this is foolishness."

"Is it?" he pondered, knowing he stood no chance of swaying her resolve, "Something has long concerned me. Even now Loki weaves the groundwork for his own agenda behind a mask. I am not completely blind to his trickery, but I recognize another truth. It is a mask that we gave him. Somewhere beneath it is the real Loki and one way or another I aim to look him in the eyes. I do not imply that the man he hides is good, but I must hold onto the hope that he is. I fear that fleeting optimism is the only thing that holds me up in the face of this trying time."

"If you are looking for a shoulder," Sif began, but paused, seemingly unsure, "I can give you that shoulder."

"It is a grave burden. I could not ask that of you."

"You wouldn't have to..."

His stomach knotted. There had been truth to his vision when he crashed to the forest floor and fell into dreams.

_ I never ask_, his voice replayed the startling conversation his subconscious mind had conjured.

_You never have to_, Loki's stinging reply echoed back.

"I fear sleep beacons me," Thor abruptly stated, completely ignoring their exchange as he offered a bow of his head, "Goodnight Lady Sif."

Her eyes fixated on him, unblinking, as she tried to forge a smile, "Goodnight Thor."

He closed the door upon her departure and stood alone in the darkness, tormented by things he didn't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Cytinus Inn &amp; Tavern - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Nikolaos came to with a throbbing headache. He clamored up, but rose too fast, plopping to the floor to subdue the rush. He wasn't entirely sure what happened, but he was fairly certain Athos had slammed his forehead forward in an attempt to escape. He reached up to feel his nose and let out a pained groan as he realized it was badly bruised, even possibly broken. It hurt too much to investigate and without a looking glass he couldn't see it. His eyes traced to the toppled wooden chair draped with rope. He knew swiping it from the stables had been unwise. Not knowing how long it had been there he'd taken it anyway. He ran his fingers over a frayed edge as he finally managed to stand. It was proof that the stale cord had been there long enough to be his undoing. He let out a frustrated growl as he tossed it against the far wall. It shook the floorboards, but he didn't care. Let the world wake to his growing anger.<p>

He knew then what needed to be done, though he didn't like it. He couldn't let a meager man from the House of Hermes be his undoing. They may have claimed a modest friendship, but it had fallen to the past. There were no lengths he wouldn't go to in the effort to preserve his standing. He had to inform the council of Athos. He needed their help to quell him.

As he marched downstairs the tavern owner stormed after him. The vibrant woman had hardly believed his tale of a drunken friend as he tried to explain Athos' unconscious state upon their arrival. It didn't matter though, she was too lowly to question him. He had coin and that was all that mattered.

"What's the meaning of all that racket?" she demanded, but he was out the door before she could nag him further.

He stared out at the horizon wondering where Athos had gone. It was inconsequential though because there was nowhere he could hide. The council's reach was far.

* * *

><p><strong>Asgardian Dungeons <strong>**- Asgard**

* * *

><p>Rozen sat huddled in the corner of the white room still clutching onto the tome. The Asgardians had tried to take it from him, but he refused to let it go. After they tossed him into the large cell he'd had to endure taunting yells and vulgar insults from the other prisoners confined in this awful place. Everything was hot and bright. He just wanted to go home. Suddenly loud footsteps echoed down the hall and someone eventually came to stand in front of his enclosure. Rozen slowly stared up at the man in bronze armor. His amber eyes set strangely against his dark skin.<p>

"Have none of you seen an ice elf? They have no quarrel with us," his voice boomed and those who followed him seemed to offer only shrugs, "What is your name?"

Rozen sat defiant as he looked away. He would not converse with these monsters.

"My aim is to help you," the Asgardian quickly stated, "So please, tell me your name."

"Rozen, seeker of ice crystals..." he reluctantly supplied.

"Were you on Jotunheim?"

"Aye...seeking ice crystals...until your Queen awoke the sleeping beasts."

"The Frost Giants?"

"Mmmm...With Farbauti among them, yes."

"And you were helping our Queen?"

"I tried...of all the trouble that's cost me though, I don't see why..."

"Yes, I apologize. We are not accustomed to strangers in our lands."

"Of course not...your lands are icky and hot. No one should want to come here."

The Asgardian smiled, "My name is Heimdall. I have come to press upon you once more. Would you be willing to extend your help a little further?"

Rozen was cross as he huffed at the idea, "I agreed to help Frigga, Queen of Asgard. I stand by my word."

"Am I to take that as a yes?" Heimdall inquired.

"You may take it as you wish until you tell me what it is you wish of me," Rozen cryptically replied.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Dr. Ayaan Malik had dozed off, awaking to a sudden outburst from Dr. Eli Kresge and nursing a serious crick in her neck. He was still talking through a series of research scenarios and, though she had been awake for the beginning of his engrossing conversation, it was very much a conversation he was having with himself.<p>

"Finding a balance between the type of current and the quantity of current may disrupt the technological aspects of the specimen without any adverse effects on the tissue."

"Yes..." Ayaan mumbled as she lifted her head from a pooling of her black hair and tried to swipe the strands stuck to her cheek.

She had long lost sight of his vision, but she approved of preserving the living entity, of course with their generic terms they were overlooking the fact that Agent Coulson, or some version of him, was actually the entity.

"But if the systems are truly integrated and codependent destroying one may, in all actuality, destroy the other. Though the aim of the current could actually be to short circuit the system forcing a reboot of sorts to the primary functions..."

"Don't computers return to their factory settings?" Ayaan asked, trying to wrap her head around a subject she wasn't familiar with.

Dr. Kresge suddenly looked at her, as if he'd just realized she was part of the conversation too, "Yes, so to speak, that would likely be the resultant."

"And what are Agent Coulson's factory settings?" Ayaan inquired, alarmed by the possible indication that he could revert to a child-like mental state.

"Right. That's not really what concerns me."

"Really? That should be of extreme concern," Ayaan began an impassioned plea.

"Well, you're jumping to a conclusion that perhaps we shouldn't yet make."

"Am I? And what might that be?"

"You're assuming Agent Coulson would be reset...I'm worried about the thing that made him resetting..."

Her fervor subsided as they both stared at each other, held between a state of uncertainty and dread. Some things were best left alone and this project was very much one of them. She believed, exceedingly so, through her experiences with medicine that there were some fates worse than death and she feared Agent Coulson had been introduced to such a fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>The creatures were still springing forth, slowly binding with the latent energy in the air. The others, already given form, sulked around their cage hurling tormented cries and carnal yells to the starry sky. The shimmering creature of water, however, traced the line of the shield. Moving with a serpent-like precision along the edge. Suddenly it stopped and for a moment it held the shape of a lumbering figure, but quickly it splashed to a puddle. The liquid sat on the burnt soil, but slowly began to trickle down. On the other side a tiny spring bubbled forth, a gentle flow that ran through the mossy growth and disintegrating pine needles into the forest just beyond.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Hood - Killeen, Texas<strong>

* * *

><p>General Ivan Tasker was walking the empty grass concourse between the administrative offices. He was enjoying the cool night air, offering a brief relief from the scorching daytime temperatures. He'd just left a meeting about the silver orb, though mainly he found it a riveting statement on S.H.I.E.L.D and their total loss of control with regards to the situation. The absurdly named agency was once again reaching out, trying to remobilize as a rush call to detonate an EMP shot them in the foot. They had limited eyes and given their rush it was apparent that they were anticipating further trouble. He was part of the remobilization coming in from several bases in the area. He was taking the lead to reestablish the military presence in Portland, but certain parties felt it necessary to task him with a secondary mission. There was an ongoing threat on their soil and he would not stand idly by while it unfolded, accordingly he hadn't been asked to. He was the failsafe, authorized to respond with appropriate force if S.H.I.E.L.D failed to deliver.<p>

There was a growing movement that questioned S.H.I.E.L.D behind the privacy of closed doors. Project oversight, additional transparency, the list could go on with varying concerns. It all boiled down to a single problem, one agency had garnered too much power. Director Fury had established a team of superheroes. He had overseen the collection of alien artifacts from the failed invasion of New York. He had access to a deep thread of intelligence on every government agency and official spanning the globe. People were beginning to take notice and those same people were beginning to get nervous.

He held no ill will towards the man, after all, he'd never had the pleasure of meeting him, but he understood the inherit problem. They were at war with beings from places they didn't even know existed. There was an impending threat and S.H.I.E.L.D stood as the sole answer to that threat. If that agency failed, well, that wasn't really an option. Of course that wouldn't prevent it from occurring.

"Sir," the private saluted as he reached the Humvee waiting at the edge of the tarmac.

"At ease," he stated as the private opened the vehicle door.

General Tasker climbed in and eyed the fleet of planes in the distance, several of them had already taken to the skies.

"Did the hangar personnel receive my request?" he asked as the engine rumbled to life.

"Yes, sir, but none of the items were part of the S.H.I.E.L.D request. It caused some confusion on the loading end, but they managed to make it onto a transport ship."

"That's because S.H.I.E.L.D isn't requesting them," he quickly stated, "I am. Now step on it. I want feet on the ground before dawn."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Pteloma was crawling feebly in the dark. The pain that racked her body had long subsided to a dull throbbing, a numb nothing that didn't bode well for her survival. She was descending deeper into the void, a jagged crack that cut through the cool gray rock of Mount Olympus. Her fear drove her because stopping would welcome sleep and somewhere inside she knew it would take hold of her forever. Suddenly up ahead she saw a strange shimmer. It gave her focus, if for however briefly.<p>

_Oh, Ares, grant me your boldness in the face of death_, she recited a battle hymn in her head as she pressed forward, _present me with the fierce and untamed power that beset you into battle_.

The dim light cast from the unknown source shed upon a thin ledge, a dead end hanging over a long shaft that drove upwards and downwards father than she could see. Inside it was a torrent of glimmering black, spinning wildly within an invisible barrier. Suddenly the sound of a thousand angry cries echoed in a deafening chorus and Pteloma screamed as the madness of it consumed her senses.

"Free us..." a pleasant chorus suddenly cut through the noise and it was oddly reminiscent, though she could not place it.

She wordlessly opened her mouth, unable to convey any sort of answer because she didn't understand what was happening.

"Free us!" the chorus drew sinister and she recalled with clarity what it reminded her of.

The melodious call of the council, bidding her to act. She stared at it even more confounded. For some reason she reached out, but as she did her hand passed through a searing barrier and she let out a scream as the appendage vanished. Blood trickled from the stump and the chorus turned to menacing laughter. She swayed. The new trauma was too much for her body to bear. Suddenly she fainted, falling forward through the invisible energy and exploding into a cloud of fine black dust.


	37. Chapter 37

**chapter 37**

* * *

><p><strong>Transport Boat - Off the Coast of California<strong>

* * *

><p>Georgiana 'Georgie' Petersburg, an unfortunate moniker derived from her mother's love for classic romantic literature, was the senior security officer at the land side access point for the USNS Condor, a jointly overseen civilian research vessel supplied by the Navy and manned by S.H.I.E.L.D security and PEGASUS scientists. Having multiple organizations in the mix was a pain, but at the end of the day she answered to S.H.I.E.L.D. and by extension Agent Phil Coulson. He'd briefly asked for a rundown of the facility as they boarded the small boat to make for the USNS Condor. Her only condition was that the civilians stayed behind with the rest of her team. She wasn't sure how the elderly couple figured into his arrival, but based off of their brief ramblings she was under the impression Agent Coulson's vehicle was out of commission so he thumbed a ride. It was odd that he nabbed a moving truck, but the roads in the area didn't exactly see much traffic. When they finally broke through the last wave and hit open water she told him that the entire operation was off the grid. The coast line was privately purchased through a holding company and the stretch of ocean where the USNS Condor set anchor was declared a reef reclamation zone. Radio silence was maintained to avoid civilian and military scanners. As far as the world was concerned they didn't exist. Occasionally the USNS Condor set out deeper into the Pacific Ocean as part of their experiments and like clockwork there were also scheduled resupplies. All-in-all it was a boring post, but given the sensitive nature of the assignment she had a golden ticket to transfer to any position she wanted after her term was up, assuming she didn't hang on until retirement.<p>

Of course now her mind was wandering, lulled to idle thoughts in the wake of their nonexistent conversation as her nose drew in the strong stench of salt and seaweed. She studied Agent Coulson as his eyes fixated on the dark horizon and the barely visible vessel silhouetted against it. By now she'd figured out why Agent Coulson was here. The project may have been off the grid, but it was still part of S.H.I.E.L.D rotations, making it eligible to receive an operations inspection at least once a year. They were usually unannounced, but for lack of a better term they were usually conducted by pencil-pushers.

"Have you been on board?" Agent Coulson casually asked and his voice sounded strange after the stretch of silence.

"No, a second team is stationed there in the event of an emergency. During regular operations they are only authorized to access the upper decks. There is also a satellite uplink, but it's one way and access is restricted. I'm sure the team will fill you in on everything you need to know. PEGASUS oversaw operation protocols since they were established as project lead. I'm actually pleased you arrived to perform an inspection; maybe some of this nonsense will be corrected. The usual inspectors can't stand up to the PEGASUS bigwigs so the violations slip through the cracks. It makes the security aspect of this place a nightmare."

"No, this nonsense is perfect," Agent Coulson oddly stated and Georgie's brow rose.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Your presence is no longer needed."

She was about to comment when Agent Coulson shoved her with a startling display of strength that sent her flying overboard. She crashed into the water and struggled for a moment to orient herself upwards, as both directions registered eerily dark. She eventually broke the surface gasping for air.

"Hey," she called, still grappling with what happened as she frantically splashed around and spit out a mouthful of salty water.

Her memory was desperately replaying everything in an attempt to overcome the obvious fact that he had shoved her overboard. She swam towards the large craft, following in the wake made by the tiny boat's engine, but paused, treading water as she realized that the barnacle crusted underbelly would be the only grip on the smooth metal plating wrapping the hull of the USNS Condor. If the blackened masses of barnacle had gone up higher she could have used them as leverage to scale to the deck, but atlas they barely breached the water line and yelling up in the hopes of being heard was equally ridiculous. Her tiny voice would barely register in the vast expanse of ocean. Coming to terms with her situation her eyes traced to the shoreline. Somehow, even at its distance, it seemed like a more reasonable task. The USNS Condor was on her own until she could find help for whatever the heck was going on. Taking a moment to rest she eventually began to swim, but it was an arduous task given the layers of S.H.I.E.L.D gear strapped to her body.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Research Facility 9 - Mojave Desert - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Deputy Director Maria Hill had taken a Quinjet. It had been a difficult decision because she knew she needed equipment and manpower to pull off her side mission, but the helicarrier was desperately in need of both as well. So in the end she had to forgo the latter. Director Fury had plainly stated as much during their brief meeting. He didn't say it out loud, but she could tell he was worried. He normally maintained a perfect poker face, cool and somewhat wry in the face of danger, so to see it crack had her worried too.<p>

She still had the printout of accessed files from Agent Coulson's unfortunate blackout. She studied it intently while the plane's autopilot feature was engaged. She programed in a familiar destination and decided to use the time to prepare. To her dismay every project on the list was from the energy sector. Some of the smaller ones were handled by S.H.I.E.L.D, but a number were farmed out to PEGASUS, a dedicated energy research program that was the brainchild of a government and private sector coalition. Its initial directive was to find alternate energy sources to fuel the United States power grid, but eventually it mutated, commanding oversight of all energy related projects. When superhumans emerged she could only imagine how their directive altered to accommodate, as occasionally they interfered in S.H.I.E.L.D investigations where energy was involved. Of course energy was a broad blanket term; she was actually surprised they hadn't requested authority over the silver sphere, though her thought processed might have jinxed them. Most of PEGASUS' operations were off the grid, which was where S.H.I.E.L.D came in. They tapped into the security resources of S.H.I.E.L.D in an effort to cut operational costs. She didn't like the arraignment, but Director Fury had been part of the closed door meetings that set everything into play. It had been his first official task as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Part of her wondered if they had timed it to take advantage of his inexperience, but then she was only speculating.

"_Tread lightly..._" Director Fury's voice stated in her head and it was the first moment that she realized how badly the entire situation had spiraled out of control.

A second agency was being pulled into the mess. As Director Fury would put it, there was a shit storm on the horizon. Maria's only regret was that good intentions had caused it.

Suddenly a slow beeping alerted her that she had arrived and that the manual system needed to be reengaged for landing. She took a deep breath and stowed the printouts. She was about to assemble herself a team, only they weren't exactly field ready.

[] [] []

Dr. Eli Kresge had been in the midst of a revelation that sleep deprivation was, in fact, spiraling him into the realm of lunacy when Deputy Director Maria Hill walked into his lab. She was no longer in her standard issue navy blue S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. Instead she was clad in black with a sleek bomber jacket that instantly made him think secret mission. His brain once again flew into overdrive. Why had she come to Research Facility 9 for a mission? Why was he pondering this? She was a figment of his imagination, which was sort of weird. He yawned, blinking his eyes, but she was still there.

"Well, this is just absurd," he exclaimed, as his mind had apparently resorted to hallucinations.

Dr. Ayaan Malik stretched her arms as she sat up, clearly having dozed off again, "What's absurd?"

Before he could explain she rolled her neck and caught sight of Deputy Director Hill. Standing she offered a smile and a nod.

"Wait you see her too?"

"Of course I see her," she remarked as she arched her back trying desperately to recover from her awkward sleeping position, "I am seriously considering a mandatory physical. You clearly are not taking very good care of yourself, especially if you are entertaining notions of hallucinations."

"Dr. Malik. Dr. Kresge," Deputy Director Hill acknowledged them both.

"I'm afraid we don't have any answers yet. I was just devising initial energy currents to expose pieces of the sample tissue to..." Eli began, still confused as to what prompted her return.

"That's fine. I came because I need help," she stated before she delved into an explanation, "Unfortunately Agent Coulson blacked-out for a few minutes and accessed a series of files. He placed himself on voluntary lockdown to prevent further incidents, but the files he accessed contained sensitive project information and the majority of them are off the grid. I have to believe they were relayed somehow and under that assumption I must proceed under the premise that one of these locations is in danger."

"What do you mean off the grid?" Eli asked because that statement was the most concerning out of everything the Deputy Director had said, "And relayed to who?"

"Nothing that I'm about to tell you is shared with anyone else..." she replied and given her serious tone he immediately shook his head, "Speaking to Agent Coulson we came to the conclusion that we must proceed as if more of these clones are in operation. Of course I can confirm that one already is..."

"What? Who?"

"Agent Coulson...that hand I called you about, well, it walked out of the Los Angeles Morgue and left an unfortunate body count in its wake."

"Do they know it was him? Well, him...his face...this is so confusing..." Eli flustered.

"I don't know and at this point I'm too focused on finding him and stopping him to consider the fall out. Another layer of complication has come to light. These projects that were accessed are jointly run with a top secret branch of the government that began under the code name Project PEGASUS. We cannot afford to have this mess dragged to their doorstep. It would be bad for Agent Coulson. It would be disastrous for S.H.I.E.L.D. We already have a mess to deal with when it comes to local law enforcement in Los Angeles, but given the classified nature of what happened it can be buried."

Eli's eyes widened, "Wait, so what on earth are they researching?"

She let out a heavy sigh, "To be honest I have no idea. The research side is strictly managed by PEGASUS. Anyway, this is all irrelevant. We can't let it get to that point. I'm temporarily granting you field agent authorization. Hopefully we can intercept Agent Coulson's clone before he does any more damage. This list will be our starting point."

She tapped the papers on the counter and Eli had fallen into a brief stupor with his mouth held slightly ajar. He was fairly certain she had come all the way to Research Facility 9 to pick him up and he could not convey how bad that idea was.

"No...That's...I'm a scientist. I failed both the firearms and combat proficiency portion of the standard S.H.I.E.L.D entrance exams," Dr. Eli countered because her request went against protocols.

"Well, you're one of the few apprised of the situation and given your background I believe you are a necessary component to resolving it. If you're worried about a review board looking into your actions I can assure you that my goal is to keep this out of any report."

"With all due respect Deputy Director, I couldn't stop the real Agent Coulson, let alone some alien clone of him. Now you're hinting at top secret research programs. I found out about one of them already and that's not going too well. I regret ever setting eyes on that blue monstrosity."

She crossed her arms and a stern looked washed her features, "I was asking to be polite, but if you leave me no other choice I will rephrase it as a statement."

"Right..." he quietly deferred her meaning.

"Well, I wish you all luck in this monumental task," Dr. Ayaan Malik finally remarked as she yawned and headed towards the door.

"Oh, no, you're coming too," Deputy Director Hill stated and Dr. Ayaan froze.

"Yeah, not so fun is it?" Eli commented as Dr. Ayaan found herself drawn into the action too.

"I..." she paused and Eli assumed she was going to put up an argument too, "I agree to this commitment, however, I do so on the condition that you will see to my placement request. I was stationed here while it was being processed, however, my being stationed here also means it's not being processed. I don't like being placed in a state of limbo simply to ensure my ongoing employment with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Deputy Director Hill asked with a raised brow and Eli couldn't tell if she was annoyed or impressed.

"No, I just believe if we are placed at undue risk that exceeds the parameters of our position we should be appropriately recognized after the fact. I feel my request is minor under the circumstances."

"Deal," Deputy Director Hill agreed as her eyes shifted to Eli, "What about you?"

"Nope I'm good. I like it here...just make sure I get back here in one piece," he replied as they all headed out of his lab, "Wait...I take it back. Can I get a cool outfit?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Heimdall stood at the Bifrost platform with Rozen and the Einherjar he'd come to know as Bjarke. Circumstances had made them unlikely allies, but so often fate likes to deal in oddities.<p>

"I do not think this a wise plan," Bjarke finally stated with an exasperated sigh.

The statement had been long in the making as Bjarke's face read like a book. Of course, Heimdall agreed completely, but what choice did he really have? They needed a miraculous convergence to turn the tides.

"I have faith in your loyalties. I know you will keep a watchful eye in my absence, which if mercy grants us will be short. We must venture forth for the cure, if we do not find it all will be lost. You know that there is much at stake."

"But surely a larger party would be advantageous for this task."

"The fewer that are made aware of the unfolding plight the better. Karnilla plots against us with an unknown force. Our only strength is our secrets. We must guard them accordingly."

"Fiddlesticks, why must you all insist on so much talking," Rozen abruptly declared as the jittery ice elf paced circles around the pedestal, "To action, to action, before this heat drives me to madness."

Heimdall couldn't contain the faint smile at the ice elf's remarks. Having never met any ice elves because of their isolated nature he was beginning to think they were a peculiar race. Of course peculiar didn't mean bad and he was banking on that fact, having enlisted the tiny ice elf to help him obtain a rare root known only to grow on a thin layer of snow and ice over a running current of water. It was called a Blue Spark, named after the bright blue shoots of foliage it sent up through the snow and ice that covered the fleshy white root below. Iseul, the head healer, had shown him a detailed page drawn up in one of her alchemy books. Though knowing what to look for and being able to look for it were two entirely different skill sets, which had been the reasoning for drawing Rozen further into the mess. Through the sheer fact of being an ice elf Rozen was more equipped to steer Heimdall in the right direction than anyone else.

Realizing time was being lost in their delayed departure he placed a firm hand on Bjarke's shoulder and the young Einherjar looked him in the eyes, clearly wrought with dread. The Einherjar was faced with a task far greater than himself and his fear was not in the task itself, but in his ability to complete it. Heimdall knew the feeling. In his youth similar sentiment had befallen him, but time had given him the confidence to overlook it even now. Sometimes in the face of peril determination counts for more than it should.

"I will return before the scheduled meeting. You will not stand to answer their accusations alone," Heimdall reassured him, "Keep the Allfather safe. Send your prayers to the Queen. Stay watchful for my return. Do this and perhaps we will find the wherewithal to guide us through this."

Bjarke nodded his head and retreated towards the door as Heimdall situated himself on the platform.

"Finally, does this mean we get to leave?" Rozen asked, moving in unison, "I should be happy, but I'm not. This is a horrible idea, worse than all the other ideas."

"Perhaps, but I cannot take full credit for it," Heimdall stated with a cocked brow, "It was partly of your making, remember?"

"Yes, yes, yes...this is all Rozen's fault. Traded in one dungeon for another," Rozen grumbled before changing to a positive note, "At least the ones on Alfheim aren't hot."

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Director Fury awoke feeling like he'd just spent the last few hours on his bed with his eyes closed. Whatever sleep he'd managed to catch did nothing for him, but he didn't have time to complain. The world was once again at the brink of disaster and, though he hoped it was over, certain indications from Loki left him thinking otherwise. While Loki's destructive tendencies seemed to be momentarily sedated, it was unnerving how nonchalantly he delivered news of their doom. He still wasn't certain how he'd been talked into allowing Loki back on Earth.<p>

Director Fury wasted little time making his way towards Cargo 7 and the crippled base camp, though he took a brief detour as he instinctively started towards the helicarrier command center. He was having internal doubts about his swift decision to detonate an EMP. He would make the call again, but he was questioning the aftermath. Was it worth it? Time would eventually tell. As he finally entered the large storage bay he found it oddly quiet. A small team was still working, but they were bordering on sluggish as they waited for their daytime counterparts to replace them. He suddenly stopped, realizing a disheveled looking man snoring into a pile of scattered papers was in fact Dr. Eric Selvig.

"Really?" Director Fury exclaimed, startling Erik awake, "You need to find a proper bed, drooling on important documents and shit. Get out of my base camp and don't come back until you can keep your eyes open."

Without waiting for acknowledgement he made his way towards the equipment stations hoping for an update. Of course he was briefly frustrated to see a still frame image on the large overhead screen. It was a glowing circle in a sea of black, which caused him to let out an audible groan.

"Damn it, not this again. I'm having bad flashbacks to when this damn thing first arrived," Director Fury mumbled, "What am I looking at?"

One of the men jumped; startled by his loud declaration in the still room, but soon enough someone offered an answer, "Well, those are the night flybys. The only plane that wasn't grounded after the blast was loaded with our energy reading equipment..."

Director Fury eyed the glowing circle again and finally made the connection, "...and the shield is energy."

"Yes, sir..."

"Can I get some good news?"

"Well Director, rescue crews picked up the last group that was stranded by the detonation. The other two birds were lost, equipment as well, they supposedly reached the edge of the safe zone, but the blast radius went far enough beyond calculations to make it a problem. We also managed to extend the evacuation perimeter, as you know the blast took out a major chunk of the power grid, which disrupted electricity to outlying areas. We're working with local law enforcement and the power company to get this resolved."

"I'm still waiting on that good news," Director Fury wryly commented.

"Another flyby is about to take place and with dawn approaching we have enough light to bring back visuals from the onboard camera feed. We tested it last night and it was more useless than the energy scans."

"Great. What's the ETA?"

"They took off a while ago so they should be checking in shortly..."

Before he was able to finish the communications radio crackled to life.

"_Base camp this is Recon Two. Over._"

After typing away at his computer and flipping a switch he was finally able to answer, "This is base camp. What's your status? Over."

"_You're gonna wanna see this...Over._"

After a moment of typing the still frame suddenly left the main monitor and a live feed went up in its place. The area was washed with a soft light, not yet introduced to the harsh yellow from the sun breaking the horizon line. It was enough though. The strange shimmer of the shield still encapsulated a vast expanse of scarred earth, left blackened by its own power. In the center the infernal orb still remained, however, it appeared there were several additions to the party. Director Fury squinted as he tried to make out what they were, but given the fact that he could see them from the plane's distance was unsettling enough. They were clearly moving, a colorful array of lumbering beasts. He knew a caged predator when he saw one, pacing the edges of their confines.

"Well, goddammit...what the hell are those?" he exclaimed as the live feed continued to zoom in and out of the scene, though he already knew the answer, "Never mind, get Thor up here. Tell him his brother's Titans made an appearance. And, what the hell...get Loki up here too. Might as well find out how helpful he intends to be."

"Yes, sir...Wait...Loki? Should I get a security team or something?"

"If you think it will help..." Director Fury yawned, but the man seemed torn because he wasn't left with much of an answer, "Maybe get Thor to do it. Don't need Loki zapping anyone because he didn't get his beauty sleep."

The officer laughed, but Director Fury had been half serious. He just hoped Thor was caught up on sleep too. The situation was about to fall on his shoulders as S.H.I.E.L.D scrambled to make up for lost time.

[] [] []

Thor awoke to pounding on his door and rolled over. For the first time he found himself at odds about greeting a new day. His conversation with Jane still weighed heavy on his mind. Eventually the knocking drew frequent enough that he knew something was wrong.

"A moment," he stated, though his voice cracked as he still tried to fully awaken from the soundness of his slumber.

Getting up he sluggishly got dressed, unable to place what was affecting his mood. Yes, his discussion with Jane had been dismal, but there was still hope. There was still hope for Loki too. There was hope all around and Thor had to hold on to it. If there was enough of it then maybe there was enough for him too.

As he opened the door he casually leaned against the frame eyeing the S.H.I.E.L.D officer in the hallway. He cracked a smile as the man froze. How had Fury put it? Slack jawed and googly eyed? Every one of them without avail. It was most peculiar. He was used to it on Asgard because his position afforded him some measure of adoration, but on Midgard there seemed to be no reason for it, yet somehow it felt more sincere. It was part of the reason he preferred the Midgard realm. He didn't have to present airs or regal customs. On Midgard he could simply be.

"Yes?" he finally questioned with a faint transition into a yawn.

"Director Fury wants you to know that your brother's Titans are here. I assume you know what that means?"

Thor shoulder's dropped because he did.

"And, um, can you find Loki? Director Fury requested his presence as well," the man quickly added, though Thor wasn't sure why his brother needed to be found.

"Yes, he's..." Thor's voice trailed off as he glanced to door across the way, which was still ajar.

It only took Thor a moment to realize that Loki had not slept in his chambers. Everything was as it was when Thor left Loki standing in the middle of the tiny room, appearing more dismayed than Thor had noticed at the time.

"I will find him, you have my word. Tell Fury we will both be there momentarily."

The officer quickly went to convey the message and Thor was left with a monumental task. In their youth Loki had always won every game of hide-and-seek. His teleportation ability often granted him access to hiding places that were normally off limits. Thor's mind traced to one particular instance when he'd spend the day searching, only to have his brother appear beside him with a book in hand and a disenchanted look on his face. When Thor pressed him as to his hiding spot Loki simply responded that he was in the Catacombs and got tired of waiting. Thor could only hope his brother was still on the helicarrier.

As he started down the maze of halls he drew to a stop. His brother would not find solace on the helicarrier. He would not seek out the company of anyone on board, save for Thor and, perhaps in a dire moment, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Suddenly he had a strange thought and he couldn't explain his reasoning, but the assumption made sense. He pressed forward with a new aim, inquiring after Agent Karissa Petras. Most of the personnel didn't know who she was, but eventually he found someone who was able to point him in the right direction. As he came upon her room he questioned the idea, hesitating before gently rapping on the door.

"Looking for Agent Petras?" Loki's voice inquired from behind him and Thor had every reason to believe his brother had been in her room.

Loki's timed appearance in the hallway was too convenient. Thor narrowed his eyes as he observed his brother.

"No, I'm looking for you."

"In Agent Petras' room?" Loki laughed.

"Funny that you should know this is her room," Thor remarked and Loki fell quiet, but it was an issue perhaps best left for another time, "The Titans have apparently risen. Fury wishes to discuss it."

"And naturally I came to mind," Loki sarcastically replied.

Thor didn't respond as he began towards Cargo 7 and Loki casually fell in step beside him. They walked in silence. Thor was stuck on understanding Loki's fascination with Agent Karissa Petras. First she was dragged into investigating the silver orb and then into traveling to Olympus. All at Loki's request. His brother despised the people of Midgard so it stood to reason that Loki by extension despised her. Yet Loki was certainly in her bedchambers that night. A second thought confounded him further, for that also meant she had consented to let Loki stay.

"Oh, out with it. I can feel your thoughts burning in your head," Loki seethed as he suddenly drew to a stop.

Thor didn't intend to offer an answer, but one bubbled from his lips before he could censor it, "Whatever your fascination is with Agent Petras it would behoove you to drop it."

"Afraid I'll hurt her?" Loki quipped with a hint of mockery.

"No," Thor stated as he continued down the hallway, "I fear that you shall harm yourself."

The reply was seeped with truth, as it came from personal experience. Loki let out a faint laugh and Thor let out a deep breath wishing he had kept his sentiment to himself.

"I could leave this instant and never think of her again," Loki commented and, though his words were callous, his tone was not.

Thor didn't believe his statement and he found it odd, but his own personal troubles drowned it out. Not to mention Loki's focus was recently so fleeting, time and boredom would likely drive it elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Nikolaos was out of breath as he came upon the steps of the Pantheon. He'd maintained a vigorous pace to get there. He didn't have an audience with the council, but his information broached on emergency. They needed to hear about Athos. They needed to hear what he intended to do.<p>

He entered the shaded structure, weaving through a vast field of columns as he made his way towards the inner sanctum. The drop in temperature was noticeable, bringing a chill to his bare arms. He suddenly heard a noise and it drew his attention. Thinking it was perhaps one of the council members he headed towards it. He didn't make it very far however, as he collided with something unseen. He stumbled back thinking it was a column, but he could make out the faint distinction of the pale marble. He narrowed his eyes, observing the space in front of him, and realized there was something there. It was a form of a man, a shimmering thing of shadow, barely visible in the dark.

"How unfortunate..." it stated and the words rang out in an eerie chorus of voices.

"What...what are you?" Nikolaos gasped as he backed away.

"A darkness long forgotten," it stated as it suddenly surged forward.

Nikolaos let out a startled yell and began to run, but before he could gain speed it was upon him. He closed his eyes in fear. A jolt surged through him and his skin tingled with tiny pricks, but the feeling didn't subside. His eyes opened and he slowly stretched, but none of the movements were of his making. He was caged in his own body. He turned around and the being was gone. He didn't understand, but then as he walked forward he did. That thing was inside him. He screamed, but the sound never reached the air.

"I had hoped this powerful being...this one they called Loki...could have been my new vessel, but circumstances would not allow it," Nikolaos' voice spoke, though the words were not his, "He would have been valuable in the second coming, but perhaps fate will bring him to me yet."

He walked deeper into the Pantheon, eventually passing through the lit inner sanctum, beyond the glowing audience area, and back into the dark rows of columns. Eventually there was a faint outline of a door and he pushed through it. There was a well lit private chamber, that forked off into other rooms, a vast living area that this beast seemed to inhabit.

"At least a beast knows that it is caged," the thing suddenly laughed, "You sniveling remnants of Zeus bask blissfully in your own confines, made impotent by your own actions. To what end I should ask. Your destruction was not stopped, merely delayed."

Nikolaos was succumbing further into panic as he continued to convey the creatures words.

"I had assumed the observer going dark on Midgard signaled their destruction. I longed for Pteloma, Athos, and Helen to return with news of a desolate wasteland. Instead they came back with outsiders. At first I was mad, but then I felt the power, something this place has long be devoid of. It gave me hope...We will rise again."

He slowly reached a heavy wooden door and undid a series of locks. When he opened it his panic transitioned to fear. Inside the dank room sat the council representative. The old man was clad in white with a red sash. He trembled uncontrollably and Nikolaos knew he was weak. The man's age was becoming a problem, as a vessel he was no longer adequate. Nikolaos would do for a time. The thoughts seeped in from the other being, mingling with his own.

"Please, have I not served you well?" the old council representative cried, "Please, let me have my freedom. Let me have whatever little time I have left. Your secret is safe with me."

Nikolaos knelt down and cupped the old man's face in his hands. In his mind he felt a surge of thoughts creep in and none of them were his own. They were dark and awful. He felt them as surely as his own emotions.

"_Oh, by Zeus...run_," he bid in his head as it was clear the old man was at the brink of his death, though he did not know it.

"Oh, child of Zeus, you know too much," the being inside of him remarked as he planted a gentle kiss on the trembling man's forehead.

Suddenly Nikolaos slammed the old man's head against the marble wall. Once and then twice and then the numbers began to blur. His stomach churned as he felt the warm blood seep across his fingers. Regret was never a pleasant feeling. It only came in the wake of what had already been done.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p><em> "What are you doing to me?"<em>

_ "What?" Karissa inquired as she watched Nikolaos unload wares from his father's cart._

_ "What are you doing today?" Nikolaos repeated, but she had a strange sense that it wasn't quite right._

_ "Well, considering my work is all done, I can happily say, nothing," she smiled as she sat on the wooden fence nearby, legs dangling over the edge as she basked in a faint warm breeze._

_ "Then it's settled. Once I'm finished here you're spending the day with me."_

_ "Or you could join me..." a voice suddenly imposed on their conversation, "See what trouble we can find."_

_ Karissa toppled off the fence, but landed on her feet. Her hand caught the edge, embedding a few splinters in her palm. As she composed herself she turned around to see a strangely dressed man in black, green, and gold. His lithe frame towered over her and she faltered to reply under the intensity of his green eyes._

_ "I'm sorry, who are you?" Nikolaos defensively inquired as he regarded the stranger with a suspicious glare._

_ "Oh, you already know the answer," the man grinned, but he was addressing Karissa._

_ "No...No I don't," she stuttered as his long fingers brushed a wayward strand of blonde hair from her face._

_ "Such a shame..." he whispered, lips encroaching intimately close to hers, "You really should bandage that. Such lovely hands shouldn't be stained with blood."_

_ He suddenly withdrew and it felt like her breath went with him. As quickly as he appeared he seemed to be gone._

_ "Wait," she called after his memory, for there was nothing else left to answer, "This isn't right..."_

_ She was aware once again of a presence behind her, though this time she was certain it was Nikolaos. He was bristled by the encounter. She could sense it in his aura. As she turned around she was drawn into his hazel eyes and where she once found comfort she now faced something dark. Her lips dipped with a frown as she tried to understand the sensation. Then it hit her. This was all a dream. Reality flooded back to her and it was overwhelming, leaving her a mixture of raw emotions._

_ "Was this moment real?" she questioned and Nikolaos appeared confused, "Was any of this real? It was real for me."_

_ "What?" Nikolaos inquired because he was only blessed with the knowledge of the moment her mind sought to recreate, "Of course this is real."_

_ "Stop lying to me," she suddenly screamed and the frustration lent itself to a familiar sensation that she wasn't strong enough to stop._

_ The warmth grew, slowly in her core then gradually across the rest of her body. She felt it, but she didn't notice it, not until it was too late. The feeling was part of her like the steady thumping of her heart. She was pent up destruction and she didn't understand why._

_ "No..." she whispered as the blast exploded from her and sent her to her knees._

_ Somewhere in the midst of the pain she closed her eyes. She left them that way, knowing and fearing what she was surrounded by. As they eventually cracked open her heart burned with regret. All around was a blackened field of nothing, scarred soil and charred remnants of a world she once knew. As she slowly stood she spun around in a panicked circle, trying to find some sign of life on the barren horizon. Her breathing drew quick and short. It was just a dream, but why couldn't she wake up._

_ "Loki," she called out once and then twice, "Please don't leave me here."_

_ She couldn't explain why it was his name that sprung forth from her lips. She should have gone with him when he asked her to, but it wasn't real. So why did it matter? She didn't know and that fact scared her more than the destruction that she had just unleashed._

_ Suddenly there was a low hum of static, "Agent Petras, the transport ship is fueled and scheduled to leave within the hour."_

[] [] []

Karissa was startled from her sleep as the voice intruded on her dream. She was thankful and overwhelmed at the same time. In her disoriented state she pawed at the nightstand for the light. When it finally flickered on she was plagued with blinding light, squinting unsuccessfully as she tried to find the communications box.

Reaching over she eventually managed to press the intercom button, "Thank you. I'll be there with the prisoner shortly."

She fell back to her pillow and let out a long breath. She wasn't sure what that was, but she was happy to see that it was over. As she gradually sat up she looked suspiciously around the room. Loki had been there. They'd talked...or had they? She'd been tired enough that she was questioning her memory, but certain accounts were too vivid to be fictitious. For whatever reason Loki had once again sought her out to spare him from the torment of his sleep, a torment that seemed to be creeping into her dreams.

She took a quick shower and climbed back into her uniform, a gray tailored dress suit with a rose colored floral blouse. It felt uncomfortable after briefly stepping into the airy white tunic. She missed the flowing clothing of Olympus. As she wiped the steamed mirror she secured her wet hair into a braid, realizing she had little time to dry it.

_One last adventure_, she thought as she stared at her reflection, dreading the reality she was about to face.

Every lie she had weaved was going to come crashing down around her when this ordeal came to an end. She wanted to run, but that would have been cowardly. She also had nowhere to run to. She laughed because the alternative was tears, but she'd cried last night and that was enough.

With a deep breath she left and headed towards a specialized containment area at the heart of the helicarrier. It seemed overkill, but she assumed S.H.I.E.L.D had constructed it to meet specific detainment needs. For the first time since her arrival she accessed the area without anyone questioning her presence. Director Fury had given her a temporary code and after entering it on the keypad she stepped inside. Her intention was to look around, but she froze upon seeing Agent Phil Coulson.

"You're supposed to be..." she paused realizing her statement wasn't ideal to be overheard by the second prisoner.

"Yes, I guess you would have heard the news," he commented as he stood from the bench across the way.

"No, I saw..." you die, her head finished because once again she found herself in the web of her own secrets, "...the shield expand. The base camp was obliterated."

"Yes, an unfortunate incident that I thankfully managed to avoid," he stated the lie with obvious discomfort, "Wait...I know you..."

"Yes, you requested me for this assignment..." Karissa stated as she grew more uncomfortable with the fact that Agent Coulson was standing in front of her.

"Ah, yes, good. I've been meaning to do that. You have a very impressive record."

"And a less impressive file..." Karissa remarked, though she knew she shouldn't have, "Anyway, it's great to see you...um...in here...why are you in here?"

"Long story, horrible ending."

"Are you going to get me out of here or not? I am sick and tired of being stuck in here with this nutjob," a woman in a sullied S.H.I.E.L.D uniform announced from the other side of the containment area, though her voice sounded painfully raw.

"Nutjob?" Agent Coulson laughed, "Says the woman who screamed bloody murder all night..."


	38. Chapter 38

**chapter 38**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Paul Bradford had been a guest on the helicarrier for long enough. With the military re-establishing its presence in Portland he received orders to return. The flight was ready and they were waiting on the final passengers, which had been vaguely disclosed as a prisoner transport. The late arrivals seemed to be taking their sweet time though. He usually wasn't a stickler, but punctuality was a virtue he respected.<p>

"Please stop this..." a woman's voice appealed and it was soon followed by a huffed groan.

He passed a curious glance to the rest of the crew, receiving only a handful of shrugs in reply. When no one else seemed keen to investigate he stood and exited the aircraft. He scanned the horizon, mostly noting the line of clouds in the distance. They stopped, however, at the access corridor to the helicarrier landing platform. A S.H.I.E.L.D agent was attempting to drag a maintenance officer who was lying on the floor. He quickly walked towards them trying to determine if there was some sort of emergency.

"Do you need any help?" he called as he approached.

The S.H.I.E.L.D agent turned and he instantly recognized her, "Yes, I can't get her to move again. She keeps sitting down..."

"Sounds like my nephews when they throw a temper tantrum," he smiled, but his expression turned stern as he stared down at the handcuffed woman who refused to cooperate, "Now we can do this one of two ways. You can walk onto that plane and take a seat where you like or I can throw you over my shoulder and secure you with the transport crates. I'll give you to the count of three."

The disheveled woman didn't seem impressed by his threat as she glared up at him, "I am a member of the press and I have been detained without any formal charges..."

"Right...Three," he quickly declared as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, trying to balance her as she kicked and screamed.

"Thank you," the S.H.I.E.L.D agent mouthed as she straightened her dress suit.

While the circumstances weren't pleasant, there was something nice about a familiar face. He'd been initially called out on a volunteer basis to sweep for survivors after the first base camp was destroyed and then joined the EMP delivery team under a similar volunteer status. Each mission brought a new catalog of faces, but somehow the blonde S.H.I.E.L.D agent continued to appear at every scene looking oddly out of place.

After they secured the prisoner in the transport area he extended his hand, "We haven't actually been introduced, though we seem to be traveling in the same circles. I'm Lieutenant Paul Bradford."

"Agent Karissa Petras," she replied with a faint smile, "Are you returning to the base?"

"Yes, I'm not with S.H.I.E.L.D so my presence here isn't necessary. I'm headed back to help operations there," he noted before posing a similar inquiry, "What are you doing here? We could have easily transported the prisoner."

She seemed dismayed by his statement, but he hadn't meant it as an insult.

"The same I suppose," she offered with a shrug.

"Well, I should warn you they aren't going to welcome help from a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. They'll probably try to pack you on the next available transport ship back, which would be this one."

"I know," she sighed.

"But having some company for the ride over would be nice," he smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

[] [] []

Loki had once again found the solace of sleep in Karissa's company. He was thoroughly annoyed by the prospect, though part of him knew precisely why it was happening. She had no expectations of him and when she did they were far from what he assumed. There was a comfort in that fact, which he couldn't really explain, but it eased the tormented workings of his mind. It was also strangely fitting that they now shared a glimpse of each other's secrets, though he very much liked her secret better. It realistically was the most driving factor in his interest. Part of him hoped that through the course of this ordeal it would stumble to the surface, an event that was likely to occur, though perhaps with some prodding. It was a secret that had done her no great service here or there. Exposing her origin and her power would have garnered her more respect than the remedial role this realm allotted her. He halted his thoughts, as they'd focused on her, a woman who upon their first meeting he'd surmised as another pawn. It was a startling contrast to the relationship he now held with his family, a reversal of sorts, as his eyes now beseeched them as pawns where once they held adoration and respect. Odin wanted him to relinquish a role he'd been promised since his youth and when Loki didn't he wanted him hidden, the black sheep fittingly forgotten in a shadowy pit. Frigga wanted desperately for him to be part of the family, but therein was the problem. He wasn't one of them. He never would be. Then there was Thor. He was searching for something, a heroic glimmer, which Loki couldn't give him. He would always love his brother; a result of a childhood spent together, yet in his core burned a deep seeded resentment. Thor was everything he couldn't be, a shining reminder of all his shortcomings.

His eyes cast to his peripheral, regarding Thor's determined stature as he marched towards the unknown. Loki hadn't forgotten the curious, though mostly one-sided, exchange. Thor knew Loki was gravitating towards Karissa. He had also drawn certain conclusions regarding her, which Loki couldn't dissuade without engaging in a conversation he wished to avoid. The compounded coincidences of their continued company gave him away because they were too hard to ignore and Loki had been remised in not guarding them better. Of course he ventured to think Thor's outburst stemmed for elsewhere. Loki paid no interest in Thor's personal life, but even he knew a woman couldn't carry on this long without reaping some measure of attention and private affections. He was willing to bet Thor and Jane had a lovers spat and Loki had the pleasure of being entangled in it by mere extension of being present. He was very pleased that at the moment they were resigned to silence.

They entered through the large door labeled Cargo 7 and Loki cringed at the onslaught of noise they were subjected to. It was clear the Titans had reared their head, though it was sooner than Loki would have anticipated. He wondered if Karissa was curious to meet them, given they were in some ways kin, but as he caught a brief glimpse of their brutish outlines he already had his answer.

"Damn Titans, springing up like daises..." Fury stated as he turned around with his arms crossed and regarded Loki with a hint of a glare, "Where the hell are they even coming from?"

Loki's eyes gravitated towards the depiction of lumbering beasts stalking around what he assumed to be the inner confines of the orb's shield. They were colossal and based on their movements, angry as well.

It was a small blessing that the metallic creatures had already been disposed, though perhaps they would have attacked each other. It was completely possible given that the two creations were independently forged on Olympus. One the life's work of a madmen and the other a carefully crafted army. This trial run on Midgard left Loki curious for the future. Were they ultimately meant to be unleashed on Olympus? On Midgard a second time? His musings paused on another option. Perhaps Asgard was the real goal...two worlds paralleled, yet one left to flourish and the other forgotten. His gaze unintentionally fell to Thor.

"Are you happy?" Fury suddenly remarked as he pointed to the image Loki had been studying.

"I am happy," Loki responded with a faint grin, "But I'm not certain what you think the Titans have to do with it. Perhaps I slept well?"

Thor cast him a sly glance, which he did his best to ignore. If his brother was going to make boorish assumptions there was no reason not to play on them. What's more fun than chiming in on a deed, especially a deed never done?

"Slept well my ass..." Fury barked back and Loki narrowed his eyes.

"First it was my mother and now it's your buttocks...I'm not sure if I'm really supposed to take you seriously," Loki remarked and Thor, despite his best efforts, struggled to keep a smile at bay.

Fury however seemed unfazed by the comment as he proceeded with his tirade, "Part of me is still trying to figure out if this is somehow your fault."

Loki suddenly began to laugh, "Oh, how predictable. Though I consider myself capable of such things I don't think I'm daft enough to make the mistake of descending on this world with an army a second time. I would prefer to keep my fate in my own hands. If I'd stumbled upon Olympus I wouldn't have aimed them at you. I would have kept them for myself."

In his mind he finished his reasoning. He would have held it as a clean slate, a new chance at a first impression. There was something inherently freeing about shedding all that he was and reinventing himself, though realistically his ego wouldn't allow him to do such nonsense, at least not so completely. He found nothing wrong with the man he'd become, though there were definitely issues with the man he pretended to be. An existential problem he didn't want to contemplate because he knew the answer would lead to change and he wasn't ready.

"Loki..." Thor interrupted and he was surprised his brother had allowed the conversation to go on for as long as it had, though he had a free pass because of Jane, a distraction that was becoming somewhat relatable.

"What? We're having a perfectly civilized exchange of opinions," Loki shot back, "Besides, as much trouble as they've had I assumed it should be obvious that the universe seems to despise this dismal little planet."

"Well, that very fact is the only reason you're out..." Thor began.

"And the only reason I agreed to let you back on this 'dismal little planet' in the first place," Fury finished.

"Yes...as everyone keeps reminding me..." Loki remarked as his interest waned.

He glanced around the bustling room, ignoring the rest of the conversation, which no doubt focused on devising a plan. The Titans were at the moment contained, but would they stay that way? He didn't care. He might have been coaxed into feeling something of pity had they not been so quick to remind him of his situation.

"Oh, wondrous," Loki grumbled as his eyes traced to the entrance, "Thor, your dotting maidens have arrived."

Thor turned back with a raised brow to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif suspiciously eying Loki, though it was obvious Thor had spurred their arrival. The lot of them were probably eager to stand by his side in battle.

"Does that mean you find us pretty?" Fandral jested, but received a swift wallop in the stomach from Volstagg which sent him doubling over.

"Don't encourage him," Volstagg grumbled and Loki flashed a coy grin.

"Why not? We all know we're going to have to persuade him into returning with us to lift Odin's banishment and I'd much prefer it be willingly," Fandral coughed and some of the others shifted uncomfortably at the truth they'd all been keen to overlook.

"Finally admitting my magic trumps your blade?" Loki remarked, ignoring the statement on returning to Asgard because it was a dilemma that would be sorted in due time.

"Alas, no. I'll take the sturdiness of forged uru over sparkles any day," Fandral declared as he finally recovered from Volstagg's nudge.

"Perhaps circumstances will at last allow us to settle that query," Loki wryly countered and he was bemused as everyone was placed on edge, "Well, not right now..."

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked as he approached them, trying to regain some seriousness to the conversation.

"We've come to help you," Hogun stated.

"And we aren't asking," Volstagg added before Thor could foray into excuses.

"Oh good, I guess that means they can go with you and I can stay here..." Loki remarked, assuming it would go overlooked.

"No," a foray of voices replied and Loki let out a smug sigh.

[] [] []

Darcy had wandered back towards the cafeteria that morning in search of milk and fruit only to see someone suspiciously similar to Donald. The fact that they were having breakfast with Jane was totally beside the point. Although really it wasn't and now she felt bad for snapping at Luke. It probably had been Donald he'd witnessed in the hallway. She was ecstatic that he wasn't dead, but the feeling was trumped by guilt. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to apologize and nothing would stop her from carrying it out. Except maybe finding Luke because the helicarrier was a floating city.

Luckily for her the search turned out to be surprisingly easy. The rest of the crew seemed to take notice of a random civilian wandering the halls. They stood out like a sore thumb, someone had pointed out as they directed her towards the gym. With Jane and Donald accounted for and Eric definitely not changing his stance on exercise it had to be Luke. As she walked the rows of gym equipment she started to have second thoughts because he was nowhere to be found. As she came upon a man taking a break from the bench press she figured she'd inquire further. He looked like he lived at the gym and she wasn't really sure what he was still doing there. He had muscles on his muscles and at some point it's just really okay to stop.

"Hi...Sorry to bother you. Have you seen a guy about this tall, brown eyes, brown hair, sort of dreamy, but not in a plastic 'I'm not real' sort of way, but a 'guy next door'..."

"Locker room," the man nodded in the direction of the door before quickly standing up and walking towards another piece of equipment.

"I'm not some weirdo...he's my friend..." Darcy tried to explain, but realized it was too little too late and she had indeed come off as creepy.

With a shrug she headed towards the locker room door and took a seat on a spin machine to wait. After a couple minutes of no movement she started to get impatient, which led her to pacing.

Finally in a last ditch effort Darcy gently kicked open the door, "Is anyone in here?"

She was about to call it quits when she received an answer.

"Yes," Luke called before his voice wavered, "Wait...Darcy?"

"Is anyone else in here?" she called again and when no one replied she walked inside.

She looked around the locker area, meandering to find Luke. Eventually she came upon the row of showers and noted a single one with the curtain drawn. She went over and took a seat on the long bench opposite. Luke's feet moved around beneath the edge of the shower curtain before they stopped.

"Darcy? Is that you?" he suddenly asked and he peeked his head out to pass her a disconcerting look, "What are you doing in here? Oww...oww..."

He quickly closed his eyes as some of the suds from his hair ran down into them.

"So I guess I owe you an apology..." Darcy started.

"Perhaps later, you know, when I don't have shampoo in my eyes," Luke interrupted as she heard him splashing water on his face in an attempt to wash it out, "And maybe not in the men's locker room..."

"It's just we really thought Donald was dead. I thought Donald was dead."

"Or not," Luke sighed.

"I just..." Darcy paused as the muscular man from the bench press quickly edged into the farthest shower stall and drew it closed.

"Darcy?" Luke inquired after she'd gone quiet.

"Okay...that was a butt..." Darcy exclaimed as she shielded her eyes.

It took her a moment before she felt confident enough to peek out again. She was in the men's locker room. She had just waltzed into the men's locker room like a crazy person. She was a crazy person.

"I shouldn't be in here..." she calmly stated as she realized where her determination had led her.

"Probably not," Luke amended as another man did a quick turn around upon noticing Darcy's presence.

"Yeah," Darcy blushed as she quickly stood up, "I'm going to wait outside."

"Good call," she barely heard Luke comment as she made a beeline for the door.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, which she should have done to begin with, Luke came out of the locker room. He looked nicely casual in jeans and a white shirt. She edged forward with a bit of a pout because her attempt to right a wrong had gone so wrong.

"You don't have to apologize," Luke abruptly stated as he drew her into a hug and she melted into it, "Jane is your friend. Protecting her is natural."

She smiled into his chest before glancing up. There she was met by his bloodshot eyes.

"That must have really hurt."

"No...Yes..." he amended before shrugging it off, "I'm recovering."

"Good."

"So, where to?"

"Well, not the men's locker room that's for sure," Darcy remarked as they started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown - California<strong>

* * *

><p>Mareen was still furious at Calvin. She was glaring over at him from the cot opposite his. How he could sleep at a time like this was beyond her. They had been kidnapped by their government hitchhiker, driven to a secluded top secret location, been ambushed by armed guards, and now they were being detained until their kidnapper returned. It was a travesty, all of it.<p>

Laughter suddenly erupted nearby and Mareen rolled over to stare at the armed guards from the dock. They were still hyped up on adrenaline and playing a game of cards around a small wooden table. Normally she would have complained, but they were nice enough to allow them to use their cots to get some sleep. Of course by they she meant Calvin, snoring up a storm nearby. She wasn't about to close her eyes until she was in the safety of her own home.

It was then that the front door to the cabin burst open and a scantly clad woman stood at the threshold. Mareen's eyes widened. The woman was in her negligees and it was unseemly, though it was immediately overridden by the anger in her eyes.

"Georgie?" one of the men asked who was seated at the small wooden table.

"What happened to your clothes?" the other remarked as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Laugh and I will pummel each and every one of you," she shot back as she continued to try and catch her breath, "We have a serious problem."

Georgie walked into the cabin and straight towards Mareen. It was very clear she meant business. Her pixie cut auburn hair was in a wayward mass, tangled by bits of ocean debris. She had clearly been for a swim and given the faint tremor of her muscles it had been a long one.

"And I'm going to get some answers," she threatened, "Starting with you two."

"Calvin!" Mareen called as she smacked his arm in an attempt to wake him, "Calvin! This is all your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles Police Headquarters - Los Angeles, California<strong>

* * *

><p>Detective Crespin was just coming back from his third smoke break that morning. He was feeding his nervous habit and his wallet was going to take another hit. He'd already planned a lunchtime run to stock up on another pack, maybe two, no definitely three. This case wasn't doing him any favors.<p>

As he walked inside he was met by an eager forensics tech unit. The guys around the department called him Sparky, a dogs name, because he was jittery like a chihuahua. As far as Detective Crespin was concerned he was Ted, an average looking guy with an above average brain. He wasn't about to jump on the bandwagon of a stupid nickname anyway.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere," Ted stated with a level of excitement that bordered on deranged, but that was just his way, "You know those things will kill you."

Detective Crespin glared at Ted as he stowed away his cigarettes, "I'm pretty sure everything is killing me. Life is killing me because that's what it's supposed to do."

"Well that's pretty grim."

"I work homicide. If you want rainbows and sunshine go bother Chelsea..."

"She's on maternity leave."

"Exactly. Leave being the opportune word," Detective Crespin commented before it dawned on him how far they'd gone off track, "Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, video tape from the morgue. You're gonna wanna see it."

"We got the perp on film?"

"Yeah," Ted laughed, "And he's a doozy."

Ted managed to fan Detective Crespin's curiosity as he quickly followed him into a video viewing room. Detective Crespin really hoped he wasn't in for a long dog and pony show. He just wanted the facts, not some grandiose performance.

"So they had a huge backlog of footage," Ted commented as he took a seat and tried to offer Detective Crespin one, but he preferred standing, "But once I got through it all I ended up with this shot."

Ted turned on the monitor and Detective Crespin stared at the perfect still image of their perp. The guy had looked directly into the camera. Detective Crespin laughed, happy to have caught such a major break. It was rare to have things line up so perfectly.

"Oh, the only way this would have been better was if it was a professional studio portrait. Great work Ted. I want his face everywhere. We need to find out who this guy is."

Ted appeared disappointed as his shoulder's dropped, "You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Man...what bubble do you live in? Do you follow anything that's happening in the world? His face is already out there. I know who he is. You should really take up departmental offers on cross agency cooperatives."

"What? How? Do we have a leak in this office? Did you spill to some reporter?" Detective Crespin pressed, only concerned with the fact that the information wasn't exclusive.

"What? No. That's Agent Phil Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D. He headlined last years law enforcement seminar about dealing with unexplainable phenomenon. Mostly hammering it into our heads to call S.H.I.E.L.D. I attended it. I have a picture with him hanging in my office."

"Say that again."

"Agent Phil Coulson."

"No, the other part."

"With S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Damn it!" Detective Crespin exclaimed, recalling the discrete call from one Deputy Director Maris Hill, "She wasn't calling all willy-nilly. She was combing for information. I'd bet my pension that she knows exactly what's going on."

"She? What are you talking about?" Ted puzzled, as he wasn't apprised of the bigger picture.

"Have you shown this to anyone else?"

"No."

"Good. Keep it that way. I need to make some phone calls."

"So let me get this straight, you're asking me to keep the identity of a potential serial killer under wraps? You do know his fingerprints are everywhere right? He's going to be identified one way or another."

"I know. I just want some leverage to get me in the door."

"What door?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D's door."

Ted was about to ask another question when Detective Crespin walked out. He wasn't about to play this game. He had a picture, a very clear picture of what was going on. S.H.I.E.L.D had some rogue agent and instead of turning him in they were trying to cover it up. He didn't care how or why. He just wanted to make sure that one way or another this Agent Phil Coulson paid for his crimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Fields - Alfheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Rozen closed his eyes as the cool air of Alfheim washed over him. All the residual heat from Asgard immediately left his tiny body and he once again felt comfortable. Of course the feeling was instantly marred as he remembered what brought them to his homeland. The Asgardian named Heimdall wanted a Blue Spark and that was no small task. He had wanted to go to Jotunheim, but Rozen had no desire to set foot there ever again. He also didn't know where to look for the rare root on Jotunheim, only precious ice crystals.<p>

"Can we proceed? The Queen doesn't exactly have time to spare," the looming Asgardian remarked and Rozen's eyes slowly cracked open.

"Yes, yes. We will go," Rozen grumbled.

"To get the root."

"No, to meet with the Vasra."

"I'm sorry, to do what?" Heimdall flustered, but it wasn't Rozen's fault that he'd been remised in asking about the plan.

"To meet the Vasra," Rozen repeated as he eyed his new traveling companion, "The Vasra will not like you."

"But the Vasra has never met me."

"I know," Rozen exclaimed, "And that makes it even worse."

"And we must meet with the Vasra why?"

"To ask for the Blue Spark."

"To ask for it? Why do we need to ask for it?"

"It is a sacred plant."

"Wait...what?" Heimdall exclaimed as he suddenly reached out and placed his hand on Rozen's shoulder, "What do you mean it's sacred? Is there only one?"

"Yes, they are rare."

Heimdall's jaw clenched, "Fine we will go to talk with the Vasra."

"No, no, no. Just don't talk...never talk...I'll talk..."

Without another word Rozen marched forward. It was the worst plan ever devised, but he had no other choice. His word was his word and difficulty wouldn't steer him from it.

"This is the last time Rozen will go anywhere. No more seeking ice crystals. Settle down and be an ice sculptor," Rozen mumbled as his feet pattered across the cool ice.

* * *

><p><strong>Bifrost - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Odin knew he had fallen into his slumber. An odd calm usually washed over him when he was held in dreams. Perhaps it was the temporary absolving of his burden, though even in his mind he contemplated it. His son's would be the death of him. They were driving him into sleep sooner than he anticipated as dealing with them proved taxing on his strength.<em>

_ A deep chuckle suddenly filled the air and Odin didn't need to see to know it was Bor. It was strange to be in the presence of his father, not because he was dead, but because Odin now stood as the oldest. His father remained forever immortalized in his armor, with the forged horn helmet taming the wayward strands of his fiery orange mane. He held the same solemn stance in the moments before he rode into battle and never returned. Valhalla may have welcomed him, but in the deepest of slumbers he briefly graced Odin's visions._

_ "They will not be your death. You fret for no reason," Bor finally stated as he came to sit beside his aged son._

_ "What better reason to fret than for your sons? You should know you had nine of them."_

_ "Yes and now eight of them dine with me in Valhalla," Bor stated and Odin recalled each of his fallen brothers, "The path they take is their own. You can only offer guidance for the trials they will face."_

_ Odin suddenly stopped his father, "Forgive me, but you know not of my tribulations."_

_ "Don't I? They are you, split in two. Each one represents a polarity of your own personality. Each one struggling to be more. As I recall your youth was spent much the same way."_

_ "I was never so careless. One seeks destruction. One seeks freedom."_

_ Bor laughed again and it was a deep vibrato, "And there is your mistake. They both seek the same thing. Something you have sought as well."_

_ "I do not seek such things. I know my place and I know my duty."_

_ "Now you do, but that was not always so. I remember when you first took the throne..."_

_ "You fell in battle. You were not there," Odin remarked._

_ Bor placed his hand firmly on Odin's shoulder and offered a smile, "I am always there...in you I remain."_

_ Odin knew it was true. This vision was a testament to that fact._

_ "When you first took the throne your need for vengeance was unquenchable. Your brother's were taken on the eave of their lives and your father slain at the pinnacle of his reign. Of course the war I spurred became your vessel, a disguised attempt to fulfill my wishes while quenching your own. Can you recall the number of battles you waged? Can you recall the fields of bodies and bloodstained earth you left in your wake?" a__nd in the silence Bor found the will to continue, though Odin did not wish to hear it, "This is why I say such things were once your focus as well. You were destruction embodied. The longer you sat on that throne the more you came to understand it's burden. Your vengeance turned to duty. Then your duty turned to despair. I recall with great clarity the moment you sought to free yourself from the throne."_

_ Odin's jaw clenched for he too could replay the memory in all its shameful glory. He was not proud of his moment of weakness._

_ "There is no shame in your desires. I too wrestled with my own shortcomings. In truth it is a man that wants a throne that becomes most dangerous. In the beginning you were such a man, but then you became one that did not want it. The best thing for a throne is a man reluctant to wield its power."_

_ "Yes, Loki must be kept from the throne and Thor must be persuaded into taking the throne. I know the shortcomings of my sons."_

_ "No, their shortcomings are yours, they are different stages of you," Bor sighed, "One trapped in your vengeful beginnings. The other trapped in your burdensome end. Both can be overcome. One with a resurgence of duty. The other with a rekindling of strength. You know as well as I, that had you not married Frigga you would have walked away. I long wish we could have met in life. Her strength has been your strength. I thank her for that."_

_ "As do I..." Odin shook his head and wondered why it took a lecture from his father to see it, "They are both me."_

_ "Yes," Bor replied as he stood and began to walk away, but paused to offer a glance back with a broad grin, "And that fact will guide you in your trying time."_


	39. Chapter 39

**chapter 39**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane had once again glanced over to the entrance of the cafeteria. Darcy had come and gone so quickly she was starting to think she was mistaken in seeing her, especially since she never appeared with a tray to sit with them. Having her company at the table might have alleviated the uncomfortable direction the conversation went as she vented about her troubles with Thor. Though the more she thought about it, Darcy had an uncanny knack for steering towards embarrassing topics anyway.<p>

"Have you told Thor this?" Donald asked as he began to tackle the only thing left on his tray, a large wedge of cantaloupe.

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to understand," Jane paused as she realized everything she confessed and who she was confessing it to.

When the exchange clearly hit a lull she cast a glance up to his distracted face as he carved a spoonful out of the melon, "I'm sorry. This is probably the last thing you want to hear about. I'm sure it's awkward."

"Trust me that bridge was crossed a long time ago," he replied with a shrug and the truth behind it left Jane further mortified, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly made you come here?"

She knew the question would foray into a longwinded scientific explanation, but rather than censure it she recalled Donald rarely inquired about something unless he genuinely wanted an answer. She had bogged him down with his fair share of speeches while they were together and if they were over his head he never let on.

With a thoughtful pause to collect her thoughts she began, "A huge energy reading was picked up in space. It seemed reminiscent of a singularity, warping space time and bending light, but it was too close and then the reading vanished."

"What do you mean too close?"

"If a singularity existed in that sort of proximity to our solar system we would have been in imminent danger and initially we figured we were," she clarified and Donald didn't seem pleased with the implications, "Anyway, it disappeared, which is what drew me to the project in the first place. I was briefly part of the S.H.I.E.L.D think-tank attempting to make sense of the aftermath because a moving energy that significant wasn't settling either. I theorized that the residual readings were similar enough to my previous research that it was, in fact, another dimensional gateway. I put in a request for funding and was granted a window to find it again. The only problem is, since I've begun trying to track it, I can't find it anymore. It's just gone and I've spent the past year and a half chasing shadows, aimlessly pointing instruments into the vast expanse, until a complete fluke led the silver orb through my current research zone. I gleamed onto it in part because I needed something to justify my wasted time and because I've been locked out of my research before. I couldn't stand by and let it happen again."

"So the silver orb wasn't what you were tracking?"

"No, but I find it equally fascinating, or terrifying might be a better adjective."

"I want to ask why, but my gut tells me I don't want to know."

"From what I've seen the best way I can think to describe the shield is as an anti-energy. It obliterates all forms of energy from the physical to the metaphysical. I would imagine its reaction occurs on a molecular level. It somehow breaks down the bonds completely annihilating whatever passes through it. I wish I could research it more, but I don't think that sort of power should be unlocked."

"Why?"

"Because it's only purpose is destruction."

Donald appeared to be pondering her reasoning, but soon ventured into a strange segue, "You know, back when I was in the Royal Australian Air Force there was a really bad bushfire. It had spread beyond what the fire services could handle so they requested assistance. We retrofitted several of our birds with buckets to help with the efforts, dropping water and fire retardants. I had just returned home from a tour and they asked if I would fly one of them so I said yes. At my check-in location where I received flight plans from the fire officials there was a group of scientists helping with wildlife efforts because so many animals had been displaced. I remember there was an older woman, an ecologist, who reminded me of my aunt so we took to talking between shifts. One day I go up to her and she's just staring out at this decimated land off in the distance and she goes, it's a shame because no one will ever see the beauty that comes out of this tragedy. I think she's gone off her rocker, but she continues, telling me that there are numerous plant species that require a fire to propagate. Whole systems rely on the destruction and that while we may not see it in our lifetime, something amazing will happen here," Donald let out a sigh, "Anyway, my only point is that sometimes the picture is bigger than we can see."

"Then the silver orb isn't necessarily bad..." Jane reluctantly remarked.

"No, that thing is definitely a demon spawn," Donald corrected, "But the energy or anti-energy?"

"Is debatable."

They fell into silence and Jane thought over the conundrum, which she couldn't counter or agree with. There were too many variables and too many of them were unknown.

"And circling back," Donald drew her attention again, "If I'm to understand correctly you've been investigating an energy source which you suspected could be another gateway to Asgard..."

"Or somewhere else," Jane added, but Donald's brow rose.

"Seems to me that's pretty telling..." he whispered as he separated the last remnant of cantaloupe from the rind and popped it in his mouth.

She was about to counter his statement, but it donned on her that he was right. She had spent the better part of a year and a half trying to find Thor. She wasn't sure if the revelation was profound or depressing, especially considering his brief return without a word. It lent itself to the assumption that everything was unequivocally one-sided.

"You know I really hate cantaloupe," Donald suddenly announced as he let his spoon clank down on the metal tray.

"What? Is that some sort of metaphor?" Jane quickly commented wondering when Donald had become so deeply insightful, "Like, just because we hate something doesn't mean that it's not good for us. So Thor may be a pain in my side, but ultimately he's helping me achieve some better version of myself."

"No, I'm trying to figure out why I ate that whole thing," he grimaced, "But that's an interesting conclusion to draw. Seems to me that's pretty telling..."

"Stop it," she laughed as she shoved his shoulder because it was becoming obvious he was teasing her.

[] [] []

Agent Phil Coulson was left with the distinct impression that Agent Petras was too shocked by his lively state for it to be overlooked. Her reaction was on par with having witnessed his death firsthand, but that was entirely impossible given the annihilating nature of the blast. He sat back down acknowledging that his confinement was influencing his thought process. He had nothing to do so he was over analyzing everything, picking it apart to a level of ridiculousness only reserved for philosophical inquiries, which this was not. However, it couldn't override the simple fact that it still bothered him.

"I should have asked Maria to drop off my record player and maybe a vinyl or two..." he mumbled as he closed his eyes and listened to the distinct hum of the fluorescent lights.

Suddenly a sensory explosion jolted him alert and it happened enough for him to recognize the coming visualization of his second self. They were growing in frequency and part of him wondered if they went both ways. Was his clone aware that he had barricaded himself in a cell?

"_So all of the security personnel are present_?" his voice inquired and his mind filled with a sense of unease.

"_Yes, sir. We're sort of confined here since we aren't allowed below deck..._" a shadowy silhouette responded, appearing like an eerie phantasm against the visuals of the real world.

"_Fantastic_."

Suddenly Agent Coulson reached for his missing sidearm in unison with his vision, except in the vivid flashes he produced one. Agent Coulson jumped after each shot fired, shuttering as the trigger clicked empty. Six S.H.I.E.L.D officers then collapsed to the floor with multiple fatal shots, leaving no question about them being alive or dead. His eyes trained on their lifeless eyes and all he could think about were the loved ones they left behind. He gasped hard as the vision was torn from him and he was left alone in the cold confines of the containment unit. He hung his head in his hands, reeling from the brief, but frightening glimpse. Something was happening and he was powerless to stop it. He knew it wasn't accurate, but he felt like he had blood on his hands. As he lifted his head he fixated on his trembling palms. He could still feel the residual sensation of the weapons kickback as clearly as if he'd pulled the trigger himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know Loki is just being difficult. He could have teleported us all there," Volstagg remarked to Thor as he tried to find a comfortable position in the transport ship seats, "Why are all these chairs made for children? They're too small or they have wheels..."<p>

"You know I can hear you..." Loki remarked with a bored drawl as his steely gaze transferred to them from across the way, "And yes I could have, but this many and this far would have been taxing. My abilities are not limitless."

"So you admit magic's faults," Fandral loudly declared from the opposite side of Thor.

Thor stared blankly at his brother, wishing to stop the coming exchange, but he was too tired to choose such a petty fight to waste his strength on. Fandral always enjoyed a good heated exchange, only finding it occasionally returned by Lady Sif or Volstagg when their annoyance reached a tipping point. Of course now Fandral was in Loki's company and, unfortunately for Thor, his brother was always eager to deliver. Thor tried to ignore it as he fell into his conversation with Jane, a distraction he could not afford, but that he could not silence. It tugged at his thoughts and he dreaded the uncertainty that it instilled.

"If the power renders one useless then what use is the power prolonged?" Loki wryly countered.

"Stop this, both of you," Thor suddenly declared in frustration, an outburst he hadn't intended, "Neither is good. Neither is bad. We will need both in the coming tribulations."

"Someone is testy," Fandral mumbled.

"Trouble of the female making..." Loki remarked and Thor wished he hadn't.

"Ah..." Fandral seemed to understand, though all of his female troubles were usually of his own making.

"If I have caused you concern..." Lady Sif suddenly commented before it clearly donned on her that Loki had really made an offhanded reference to Jane.

Loki began to laugh as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, leaving the rest of them to ignore the awkwardness. Thor dearly hated how steadfast his brother's aim could be. Even when Loki took a stab in the dark his aim was still true. It didn't matter though, they were almost there and Thor needed to concentrate on focusing his thoughts. A distracted mind led many a warrior to the shores of Valhalla before their time.

* * *

><p><strong>Project Condor – PEGASUSS.H.I.E.L.D Joint Research Facility - California**

* * *

><p>Maria Hill hadn't been too torn up that their first stop proved to be a waste of time. She was working systematically through the massive printout hitting the closest locations first. A minor collaborative effort, still in its infancy, between PEGASUS and the University of California, Los Angeles was the nearest stop. She knew it was moot going in. They didn't even have any research parameters, meaning they weren't fully funded and they didn't know what they were doing yet.<p>

Leaving the facility she was only left to hope that the clone was aimed somewhere near. The list had a dabbling of research locations overseas, with one particular project based in a remote cave in the Amazon to study the bioluminescent properties of a rare algae. In other words, their search had the potential to be excruciatingly difficult, giving them a serious disadvantage.

As she landed at the second project site and readied to disembark she glanced back at her impromptu team. She knew they weren't ready for what could potentially unfold, but she was left with little choice.

"Never mind. I don't want a new uniform," Dr. Eli suddenly complained as he stared down at his black clad frame, "I look like a stick figure..."

Maria smiled, though erased it as he glanced over. His thin frame and untoned physique definitely didn't approve of the slimming qualities of his outfit. He'd been all excitement up until that point, but he'd caught sight of his reflection leaving the UCLA science building and, though his face spoke volumes, he remained silent about it until now.

"Black is more discrete," Maria commented as she opened the door and a rush of ocean air filled the aircraft.

Both Dr. Eli and Dr. Ayaan didn't seem convinced, but there was no use in arguing because they were right.

"Listen, that was the only project with a potential civilian element. The rest of these are based solely on S.H.I.E.L.D or PEGASUS operated sites. With that in mind I think it best that we all go in armed," she stated as she handed them each a weapon.

Dr. Eli laughed, "That is a horrible idea. What part of firearm proficiency failure did you miss?"

Dr. Ayaan seemed poised to offer a similar complaint, though Maria assumed it stemmed from her medical background to first do no harm.

"They are stun guns," Maria stated in an effort to bring them around.

She wasn't daft enough to provide them with an automatic weapon, not when she had the potential to fall into their line of fire. They both passed each other a questioning glance before reluctantly accepting the weapon. Suddenly a beeping resonated from one of the control panels. It signified an incoming transmission, but she wasn't prepared to take it. Their first priority was to verify that the second Agent Coulson wasn't wreaking havoc at the research site.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Dr. Ayaan questioned as they exited.

"I'll return it on the flight to our next location."

"So we're assuming he's not here?"

"No, but given the length of the list I'm not holding my breath."

"So where is this research facility anyway? Is it underground?" Dr. Eli inquired and Maria quickly shook her head.

"No, it's out there," she replied as she pointed to a distant ship on the horizon.

As Dr. Eli stared at it she could tell he didn't approve, "What sort of research would require them to be out there?"

Maria passed Dr. Eli a glance, unsettled by his insinuation that the research had a shady element, though her thoughts were at present more concerned with the fact that they hadn't received a welcoming party. They should have been swarmed with S.H.I.E.L.D security. An unauthorized breech should have triggered them. The fact that it hadn't left Maria unsettled.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Nikolaos stood on the stage of the grand outdoor theater. He'd called a gathering of the great halls, or more fittingly this thing pent up inside him had. He was a puppet, though upon realization they all were. The council was a fraud, guiding them along to some unknown destination.<p>

"I stand before you all as the new council representative," he began and it caused a chorus of shocked gasps from the crowd, "I was nominated by council vote after the passing of our last representative. Though mark my words; he was not taken by age or affliction. He was struck down by one of our own. Athos, our kindred within the House of Hermes, has fallen from his path. In a fit of rage he struck down fellow Olympian, Helen. When forced to answer for his crime he murdered the council representative, a meager man bequeathed with a monumental task. I only hope I may serve as valiantly in the wake of his ending legacy."

Nikolaos was going to be sick again, but despite his queasy feeling his body didn't respond. It wasn't his to control any longer.

"Why has Athos done this?" someone from the crowd called out.

"He ventured to another realm and returned with a madness of the mind. He was tainted by their influence. It is why we have closed ourselves off, maintaining merely a watchful eye of those worlds around us. Olympus is a pure, un-ravaged place. We must keep it so. Athos must fall before his affliction spreads."

A ripple of whispers fell across the crowd. He fed them lies and they filled their bellies with them, unsuspecting that they themselves were the tainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Militarized Zone - Portland International Airport - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa Petras stood on the tarmac with the prisoner, who was surprisingly cooperative, but their current environment among a bustling military base might have been the real reason for her new found calm. The reporter had nowhere to go and oddly neither did Karissa.<p>

Lieutenant Bradford had said goodbye and his outline faded on the horizon as he headed towards a distant cluster of buildings to check-in with the base commander. He'd been kind enough to offer help, but she turned him down because she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. She wasn't ready to leave and she knew her request to stay hinged entirely on how she approached General Ivan Tasker, the man charged with her fate.

"Can we get this over with? I have to pee," the woman beside her complained, drawing Karissa from her imaginary conversations with the General.

She passed a wayward glance to the reporter and reluctantly started towards the same buildings on the horizon. She realized it had been rude of her to decline Lieutenant Bradford's offer, especially considering they were headed in the same direction. Though hindsight was rarely helpful beyond providing a measure of guilt.

They were walking at a peaceful pace until the woman halted and produced a sudden outburst, "You should be ashamed. The public has a right to know what's happening..."

"What?" Karissa asked as she paused and glanced back, genuinely having faded from the conversation.

The woman scowled as she realized that Karissa had unintentionally succeeded in tuning her out. It couldn't be helped though. Karissa was fixated on a future conversation. Every fictitious exchange with the General that she played in her head ended with her going home. It was frustrating because initially she wanted so badly to leave, an effort to avoid being pulled into a mess that could potentially expose her, but that danger was gone. Her life was already going to be picked apart, so her fear had faded, leaving her with a sense of obligation. Olympus had caused this mess and by extension she shouldered some of the blame. It was silly because the only one who could connect the dots was Loki and she had a feeling he would sooner praise her for the destruction than chastise her. Of course realistically he would do neither. It was unlikely he viewed her as having anything to do with it in the first place.

"You know eventually someone is going to expose you," the woman next to her commented and Karissa was startled by the statement, "S.H.I.E.L.D has too many dirty secrets. One is bound to come to light."

Karissa swallowed hard because the first declaration was oddly in line with her thoughts, but of course in context it could only have been S.H.I.E.L.D that she was referencing. The reporter was not trying to expose her personally.

"Please just stop talking," Karissa sighed as she reached out and grabbed the woman's arm to spur her along.

When they eventually came upon the buildings it was clear she had reached her transfer point as two men stepped forward to meet them.

"Agent Petras?" one of them inquired and she shook her head, "We're here to assume custody of the prisoner."

"Good, maybe now I'll get my phone call," the woman announced, but the men seemed unlikely to comply.

"Under the S.H.I.E.L.D Inter-jurisdictional Code 4-1.6 we remand you into temporary custody until the situation is deemed all-clear or the 72 hour maximum allotted temporary custody period has been reached, whichever should come first."

"What? No...You can't..."

"If I could just get your signature, ma'am," the other man stated as he offered Karissa a clipboard and a pen.

As she finished signing the paperwork she handed it all back, "If we're finished here I would like to speak with General Tasker. I believe he has received the request..."

"The General is busy," the man interrupted as he slid the clipboard underneath his arm and extended his hand, "He sends his thanks for your expedient delivery of the prisoner and wishes you a safe journey home."

Karissa stared at his hand and the car keys that dangled from his fingers. Her shoulders dipped as she eventually reached out and took them.

"The approved routes out of the evacuation perimeter have been clearly marked on a map in the vehicle. For your own safety please refrain from detouring from them."

"Right. Of course he's busy. Thank you," she finally stated as she watched them escort the prisoner away.

She stared down at the keys in her hand and jiggled them. So much for going over their conversation. It was never going to happen, which was funny because it was a scenario she hadn't bothered to entertain. She turned around, immediately noticing the silver sedan, looking as out-of-place as she felt.

As she climbed into the vehicle she realized she had returned to the beginning and it was a strange feeling. With a heavy sigh she turned the ignition and the car purred to life. She reached for the radio tuner, but stopped because under the current circumstances the stations were reduced to static or emergency broadcasts and neither sounded appealing to listen to. On that note she headed off the base in silence, glancing over at the local map on the passenger's seat. She wasn't sure if the shortest or longest route out of the perimeter was ideal, but realistically at that point it no longer mattered. The question merely became how quickly she wanted to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>USNS Condor - Off the Coast of California<strong>

* * *

><p>He could sense him there, the other him, the one who had fallen victim to a name. His consciousness flashed in and out of his. For a moment they were merged and he could feel his apprehension and fear, two emotions which served no purpose in achieving their ultimate goal. He stepped over the corpses as the second consciousness faded and he began to survey the security deck. It was a small area, living and working spaces combined into a single offshoot of rooms.<p>

Suddenly an intercom buzzed to life and a man's voice echoed through the area, "Hey, S-Deck, you okay up there? We heard some commotion, thought it sounded like gunfire."

He debated answering. He was Agent Phil Coulson after all and that fact opened more doors than he expected, earned him more trust than he was due. The security personnel had all greeted him upon his arrival and for a moment he found himself drawn to the idea of a name, but to do so was to constrain himself, limit his spectrum of all that could be and would be.

As he hovered over the security panel with several feeds monitoring the hull and the upper deck his fingers traced along a hinged metal box marked emergency. He wrapped his hand over it and after several attempts ripped it from the panel, exposing a rounded red button. He pressed it without hesitation because he needed the scientists safe. One of them was the key. The lights suddenly dimmed and several red strobes began to illuminate the room.

"Attention, emergency protocols activated. Ship lock-down in one minute thirty seconds...one minute twenty-nine seconds..."

Tuning out the continuous countdown he headed towards the main access door to the lower levels. He marched down the narrow metal stairs into the bowels of the ship. Somewhere within its confines he could plant the seed of their undoing.

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>They stood at the perimeter to the shield and Loki felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu, but it subsided in the wake of a missing factor, one blonde S.H.I.E.L.D agent who was very good at playing pretend. His foot suddenly sloshed in a puddle and he scowled as he stepped back, staring down at the murky water as if it owed him some semblance of an apology. It then hit him that it was strange, a lone puddle in a dry patch of land. He then caught sight of another one, but it was oddly on the other side of the shield. He tried to apply reason to his observation and was left with a singular possibility. One of the Titans had escaped. Some fluid creature seeped its way into the woods.<p>

"What is it?" Thor suddenly asked as he came to stand beside him and eye the dark treeline.

"Nothing..." Loki eventually replied, keeping his suspicions to himself.

As he turned back he found Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three all eagerly eyeing him.

"Loki..." Thor began and he knew precisely why he had been forced to come along.

They needed a way through the shield. It was a shame he had exposed the fact that he could transverse it on someone who had no need for the ability. Now he couldn't play coy because Thor already knew the truth.

"Must I?" Loki countered with an annoyed pout before dropping his shoulders, "Fine..."

With a deep breath he sent a surge of energy across them, though there was enough force behind it that they toppled back, instantly breaching it. They each stood, dusting themselves off and passing him a deadly glare, save for Thor because his brother knew him well enough to expect such things.

"Are you coming?" Thor finally inquired as Loki stared at movement behind them.

"No," Loki responded and Thor appeared disappointed, "But that thing is..."

They all froze and slowly turned around as an earthen creature rose from the ground. It didn't have a face, but Loki was fairly certain it was angry.


	40. Chapter 40

**chapter 40**

* * *

><p><strong>Landing Site - Mount Hood National Forest - Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki watched briefly as Thor and his merry men clashed with the earthen creature, aimlessly knocking away chunks of dirt. A single blast of lighting garnered only a pause from the beast. Thor was always so quickly driven to action. With Mjölnir at his side his valiantry knew no bounds, though in this instance it appeared misplaced. Loki wasn't sure what Thor hoped to accomplish. The machine was still running, drawing in the latent essences floating around Midgard and imbuing them with life. It seemed likely that should a Titan fall it would eventually spring forth from the charred earth, a continuous cycle that would ultimately win as the exhaustion of battle sapped away everyone's strength. It was probably a truth he should have shared, but so often his comments are brushed away, leaving them to stumble onto the precise conclusion on their own. The situation seemed like no exception. Instead of joining in Loki turned his attention to the strange puddles of water, eyeing the rivets carved into the mossy forest floor. He was intrigued by the implications that one of the beasts had cleverly devised an escape. Of course the fluid nature of its existence gave it an avenue that the other Titans could not utilize.<p>

"Could you be any less help?" Thor complained as Loki knelt down and traced his fingers across the cool remnants of water, causing a cascade of ripples on the still surface.

"Perhaps, if you hit it harder..." Loki offered without turning back.

"Loki..." Thor countered with an annoyed growl, but it transitioned into a deep grunt.

Loki turned around just in time to see the creature slam Thor into the ground. The earth rattled and exploded with the impact. He rolled his eyes.

"Not very pleasant is it..." Loki mumbled as he straightened and watched the collective panic as the others tried to assist Thor, leaving his mind to recall a similar beating he'd sustained at the hands of a green brute.

"What?" Thor yelled as he stood and slammed the creature with his hammer causing it to stagger back.

"Well, at least hit it through the shield," Loki corrected in a raised voice.

It was clear Thor was about to tell Loki to be serious, but he gave pause because it was actually reasonable. And of course it was. It seemed as good a time as any to test his theory anyway. Worst case the Titan would reawaken angrier than before and best case it would go away. As far as Loki was concerned both were equally significant, shedding further light on the perilous situation.

"Help me corner the beast against the shield," Thor called out so that all their efforts would be in collaboration.

Loki watched as they took turns, prodding it like cattle in the direction they wished it to go. Unable to see its own downfall it complied. As it neared he was able to take in its enormity. The creature towered over him, clumps of dirt and rock giving it form. Suddenly the Titan cried out and the piercing sound reverberated well beyond the enclosure. A call for help perhaps? Even from this distance he could make out a sprinkling of moving figures on the horizon. There was an army of Titans within the shield's confines.

As his attention had been drawn elsewhere he was suddenly brought back to the sound of Thor's battle cry. His brother surged forward, amassing all his strength into a single blow, which sent the Titan flying backwards into the thin layer of bluish energy. Loki closed his eyes as a powdering of fine black dust exploded through the surface and rained down upon him, leaving the Titan no more. Thor and the others erupted in celebratory laughter, but it was misplaced as he felt the warmth of growing power. His green eyes fluttered open, immediately tracing to a spot in the distance where charred remnants of the forest shook over some unseen disturbance. His assumption had been correct. The machine promised a continuous cycle and he marveled at its efficiency. The others eventually drew to a stop as the shaking became too intense for them to overlook.

"How many Titans are there?" Thor grumbled as he watched another one slowly clawing forth from the earth in the distance, unaware that it was the same one he'd just vanquished.

Loki appeared to be counting, using his fingers as his eyes trailed off in thought before fixing back on Thor, "I have no idea. And why should I. I didn't conjure them."

"Well, you went to Olympus, perhaps you should have inquired how many Titans they left behind," Thor countered and the ire was apparent in his voice and demeanor as he neared the perimeter between them.

"I was otherwise engaged," Loki shot back, though he was unwilling to convey the frustrating intricacies he'd encountered while visiting the realm, "Perhaps next time you could travel to Olympus and ask the questions that really matter."

"And leave you to champion Midgard?" Thor assumed rather boldly.

Loki laughed, "No, you can just go Olympus. I wasn't suggesting some sort of role reversal. You're the only one interested in what happens to this dismal little place."

"So that leaves us stuck in our collective roles..." Thor whispered and there were connotations that Loki couldn't overlook.

"So it would seem."

"And you would do nothing differently?"

"Would you?"

"Yes," he replied and it felt as though he'd answered for them both.

"Oh, just kiss and make amends. I can't take any more of this brooding," Volstagg interrupted, though he clearly wasn't keen on his own idea as he never ventured to hide his disdain for Loki.

As they'd briefly segued into immaterial conversation the earthen creature had almost fully erupted from the ground. Thor observed it before his eyes narrowed, taking in the truth that Loki had already seen.

"That's the same Titan..." Thor's disappointment reverberated in them all as shoulders dropped and mumbles followed.

"Oh, good, I was worried no one would notice," Loki wryly commented, receiving several glares from the others.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" Thor remarked as he pointed towards the writhing thing trying to emerge from its tomb.

"Well, it's only logical. The machine raises them, why would it not raise them again?"

"Then we shall destroy the silver orb and be done with this," Thor suggested with a naive fervor that, while commendable, was unwise.

"That's assuming the shield actually collapses and in turn kills them..."

"What else would it do?"

"Free them," Loki simply responded and he didn't express it, but it seemed likely that was the probable outcome, "All of them."

Thor fell quiet and the others looked on. Despite Thor's initial suggestion it was obvious they were about to return, which was probably for the best. They were wasting energy fighting. They needed a real plan. Loki's thoughts then drifted to Karissa. He needed to speak with her. He needed to convince her to drop her charade or at least find a way to secure a more active role in the events that were unfolding. His insistence that she take part had already run its course, being an excuse he could no longer press upon. The sheer fact that she shared the same energy as the shield placed her in a very unique position. Normally he would have devised a scheme to exploit her help, but he realized that simply wouldn't do. He wanted her to come willingly.

* * *

><p><strong>USNS Condor - Off the Coast of California<strong>

* * *

><p>Dr. Maxwell Amsel stood in disbelief, leaning heavily on his cane. Of all the luck, of all the days, the lockdown alarm had to initiate. They were in preparation for a fifth full scale test scheduled for that afternoon. His brown eyes slid to the annoying red light that washed across the entire lab hoping it would turn off and one of the security personnel on S-Deck would issue a broadcast that it was merely a test. However it didn't happen and as the countdown continued to deplete his assistant drew to a panic.<p>

"Well, get to the emergency pod," he stated, not bothering to glance at her.

She was one of many and she would just be another in a line of many more. In that regard he hadn't bothered to learn her name. Her worry was misplaced and ultimately of no use to him. That was his sole reason for bidding her to go. The ship was equipped with a panic room of sorts. It was a single pod, able to sustain all personnel for up to a week above or below the water. They were instructed to descend in mass to the vessel if lockdown was initiated. Those orders no doubt were playing on repeat in her head.

"Doctor..." she began.

"Just go," he urged trying to mask the frustration in his tone, "Join the others. I have to return the patient to stasis. If I get locked out I'll barricade myself in my office."

"And if the ship goes under?"

"Then it's a good thing I know how to get above deck," he shrugged, hoping a sinking ship hadn't been the actual trigger.

She appeared torn, but eventually fled, leaving him to his own devices. He stepped forward and the click of his cane was the only sound that managed to carry above the incessant ringing of the alarm. He had more important things to worry about. His research had to be secured. So often the arm is unaware of what the legs do. It was the nature of all PEGASUS research, operating as smaller pieces of a much larger picture. Even on the USNS Condor he remained ignorant of the three other research teams working in separate quarters, moving towards a single goal. The only difference was that his allotted segment of the grand scheme flirted with a moral line. It was the reason for his revolving door of assistants, each unable to reconcile with the work they were doing. He eventually came to a stop, centering his cane as he rested both hands on the smooth wood. He was staring at the only thing that mattered, the only thing that couldn't be discovered. He had to secure it before a rescue team invaded or the ship went down.

In the center of the room was a gurney where a single man remained at rest. He had been forced into a medically induced coma. Given the barrage of testing that he had already undergone it was highly probable that he would never awake again, but Dr. Amsel couldn't take that risk. While they were all locked away in some protective pod the drugs would eventually wear off and in the event that the patient awoke their protective pod wouldn't be entirely protective any longer. Hitching the bend of his cane on his arm he took hold of the gurney and slowly began pushing it forward, wheels rattling on the metal floor.

* * *

><p><strong>The Crystal Palace - Alfheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Heimdall knew nothing of the ice elves, though his gaze had occasionally drifted to Alfheim it rarely lingered. He had, however, seen the crystalline palace, a glorious achievement of architecture, which now stood in the center of the sprawling city. Every city feature was fluidly carved from the surrounding ice. The streets seemed to be empty and the tiny buildings shuttered, but it was a false facade as he periodically caught glimpses of frightened onlookers, wide-eyes peering out at him from their icy homes. He was a stranger in their lands and it made him question how willing this Vasra would be in aiding him.<p>

"Do not look the Vasra in the eyes," Rozen was still rambling a series of requirements for their meeting with his King, "The Vasra does not like it...but then Loki did it and he was fine...a bold gesture can sometimes be respected."

Heimdall stopped, "Wait, what did you say?"

Suddenly a swarm of tiny ice elves flooded out from a nearby chute. Many of them hardly stood taller than his knees. They were chatty and jittery, climbing over buildings with some even bold enough to climb over him. He instinctively became alarmed trying to distance himself from the crowd, but soon realized they were children.

"Why are you so big?" one of them questioned.

"Why aren't you blue?" inquired another.

"Why are your fingers so short?"

"Are you attacking us?"

"That's stupid," yet another shot back before giving pause, "Wait, are you? Why aren't there more of you?"

Rozen growled as he pushed off one of the children who had hopped on his back. He glared at each of them, but being children they seemed unfazed as curiosity overpowered any possible fear. Heimdall faintly smiled because that bold courage so many a men spent their lives trying to recapture.

"He's a troll and if you aren't careful he'll eat you all," Rozen whispered.

Heimdall's amber eyes briefly flicked to the group of children. They all froze before running off amid a chorus of terrified screams and giddy laughter. He was about to comment and press Rozen further when he shook his head. This was all distracting from the urgency of the situation. The Queen was still bedridden in the healing room back on Asgard, clinging to life as a Jotun poison pulled her towards Valhalla.

"Are we almost there?" he finally asked, seeing it as the most effective use of their time.

"Yes, yes...We're almost there, but being there might not be good," Rozen grumbled as he continued down the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Secondary KPTV Headquarters - Portland, Oregon Evacuation Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Jim Pollack was not happy. They were two days in on a catastrophic event and the best he had to go on was some early footage by Tina Henning. The woman was set to be the death of him. She was off the grid, which meant she was in trouble, and to make matters worse her last check-in seemed to indicate she was also off her rocker. Stowing away to secretly board a S.H.I.E.L.D facility was ludicrous. He had already carried on a long winded conversation with the legal department, prepping for some monumental pile of crap she was about to spring on the station. He should have fired her yesterday, but he was holding onto a memory and now he was going to pay for it in tandem. The great reporter she used to be was no more. His cellphone suddenly began to ring and his favorite show-tune started to wear on his mind as it invaded on the first pleasant moment of silence he'd found that morning. He debated letting it go to voicemail, but they had a situation and he couldn't afford to overlook it if the call produced a lead. Before he'd left the office he'd forwarded his main phone line to his cell, realizing he might be out of the office for a while.<p>

"Jim Pollack speaking," he answered with a yawn.

"Oh, thank you, I was worried your offices hadn't opened yet."

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong number."

"No, I'm definitely trying to reach the law offices of Pollack and Pollack."

"What?" he puzzled before the pieces began to merge and he realized it was Tina, "Oh, sorry, this is Steve. Jim stepped away from his phone for a moment. Can I take a message?"

"Jim, I know it's you. You're the only one that answers your phone."

"One of these days I might get a secretary," he shot back.

"For budgetary reasons no, no you won't."

His jaw clenched because she knew him well enough to counter with a valid reason. The station was in a pinch. With the internet as a news media tool the station was clamoring to meet demands and foraying a new department had put a strain on their figures. He decided, for the sake of expediency, to call her bluff.

"You're in jail aren't you?" he asked and her lack of answer was answer enough, "Damn it Tina, I'm not bailing you out. The station is running pretty low on resources and there's no way I can drum up enough capital to post any sort of bond. Budgetary reasons...I'm sure you understand."

"Relax. I'm in temporary detainment. As soon as they release me I need you to prep for the story of a lifetime."

He wasn't about to hold his breath, but the deranged excitement in her voice piqued his interest. She had something and it was juicy. She also wasn't demanding the station sue for false incarceration, which made him think she was willing to sit it out for the sake of her story. The last time she'd done something of that nature they'd ended up with a masterpiece of investigative reporting, which had almost been her Pulitzer.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is it?" he inquired and as he waited for a reply he realized she'd hung up.

He gave the phone a dirty look as the dead line eventually transitioned to a dial tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Project Condor – PEGASUSS.H.I.E.L.D Joint Research Facility - California**

* * *

><p>They'd wasted time combing the area, but eventually they found the cabin nestled in a grove of trees. Maria couldn't really convey her displeasure in seeing the door ajar and a team inside. The S.H.I.E.L.D team was clearly failing in their duties and, though she didn't have time to spare, Maria knew she needed to make it known. As she entered the threshold with Dr. Eli and Dr. Ayaan in tow she stopped dead in her tracks. They appeared to be interrogating the elderly couple from the desert crash. The crash that in many ways had set the wheels into motion as Agent Coulson lost his hand. She cleared her throat and everyone immediately jumped to attention, not because they recognized her, but because they assumed they still had time to react.<p>

"I'm Deputy Director Maria Hill. Who's in charge here?" she demanded as she set foot inside.

A woman suddenly stepped forward with pixie cut strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Her muscular form appeared to be wrapped in a wet sheet and Maria was only left to cock a brow, as she was temporarily rendered speechless. As the woman stood at attention the sheet wrapped around her slid aside revealing her undergarments.

"Commander Georgie Petersburg," she stated trying to secure the fabric in an effort to restore her modesty.

"Well, Commander Petersburg it seems we landed on a secure site without any resistance."

"Yes, I'm sorry ma'am. It's just we have a situation here..." she suddenly paused realizing it wasn't an excuse for letting things slide, "It won't happen again."

"It better not," Maria remarked, "What seems to be the situation?"

"Agent Phil Coulson commandeered our transport boat and pushed me overboard. I was trying to ascertain more of the situation before launching an official complaint."

It was clear the Commander had no idea what was going on, which was good and bad.

Maria was frustrated because a formal complaint would do no one any good, "I can't explain, but I will say the man you encountered was not Agent Phil Coulson."

"I suppose that explains a lot," Commander Petersburg slowly responded with a concerned look on her face.

"Wait, wait..." the elderly couple suddenly interjected and the old woman spoke up, "That lady was traveling with him. The first time we saw him she was there. She might not be her either."

Maria closed her eyes, frustrated that enough of the puzzle had been exposed to now cause her problems.

Commander Petersburg crossed her arms, "I think I'm going to have to agree with grandma and grandpa over this. How do we know you're not someone else too and you're not going over there to help him?"

Maria let out a deep breath, "Listen, I just told you that information making it highly improbable that it applies to me, but if that doesn't convince you I can only ask, do you really think he needs help? He is strong, he is fast, and he is smart. And there is something on that ship that he wants. If we could please get over this who are you bullshit I would really like to stop him from getting it."

She didn't normally resort to expletives, as Director Fury's vocabulary was often colorful enough, but her frustration was boiling over.

"I suppose that makes sense, but he took the transport boat."

"Well, it's a good thing I brought my own ride. Can anyone here fly a Quinjet?"

No one responded. She knew she could set it on autopilot, but the idea of having an aircraft hovering over the ship seemed unwise. If it ran out of fuel before they returned a bad situation could turn worse.

"I flew planes in 'Nam," the old man suddenly announced as he shuffled forward.

"Calvin, that was a propeller plane," his wife complained, "You can't even operate a cellular phone."

"Shush woman, mechanics are still the same."

"No, they aren't..."

Maria withdrew from the conversation because every plan was seemingly foiled by a similar, but increasingly worse plan. She wasn't one to find herself overwhelmed, but this instance seemed to be an exception.

"I'm not sure repelling from the Quinjet to the USNS Condor deck is such a good idea then," she mumbled, but as Dr. Eli's eyes widened she realized it hadn't been quiet enough.

"Wait, did you say repel, as in dangling from a rope from a moving aircraft?" Dr. Eli remarked and the panic was clearly written on his face, "Nope...nope...this is as far as I go."

"You agreed to do this. You cannot renege on that commitment," Dr. Ayaan countered.

"Can't I? And why are you so calm?

"I have done it before..."

"When were you in the military?"

Dr. Ayaan shrugged, "Who do you think paid for medical school?"

Maria quickly stepped outside, drawing in deep breaths of the salty air. Eventually Commander Petersburg came to stand beside her, clad in a crisp white shirt and plaid shorts. Something in her demeanor clued Maria in to the fact that she had something to say and it wasn't good.

"You should know..." the Commander began with a heavy sigh, "Agent Coulson or whoever that was managed to take my sidearm when he pushed me overboard."

Maria nodded her head, though she kept her sentiment to herself. She was concerned by the news because she knew what it implied for those on the ship. She had a bad feeling that the body count had spiked within the past few hours. She glanced back through the open door at everyone still arguing, though thankfully she was out of earshot. These were the cards she had been dealt. She turned back and stared at the faint outline of the USNS Condor on the horizon. They needed to move and quickly. She would not be undone by a bad hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I don't usually like to impose on the story, but I figured I would mention that when I picture Calvin I always see him as Stan Lee. Just like how he does cameos in the movies I see him as a cameo in the story. Anyway, thanks for reading. :)


	41. Chapter 41

**chapter 41**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Jane asked as her and Donald entered the base camp.<p>

It was clear something had changed. The quiet atmosphere that she left the previous night had turned into a frantic mess of talking. As she came upon Director Fury he passed her a wayward glance and a nod before fixing his eyes back on the main screen. She followed his gaze and was startled to see movement clearly inside the perimeter of the orb's shield.

"What are those?" she eventually managed to inquire after the initial shock subsided.

"Titans," the Director wryly replied and given his tone Jane was certain he wasn't in the mood to explain.

"Like the Greek Gods?" Darcy's voice rang out from behind them and Jane turned to see her and Luke entering the room, "Are we going to get visits from like all the mythological deities? Because this is totally making me think we should have been studying the tree of Yggdrasil and Homer in history instead of literature."

"Darcy..." Jane tried to avoid the strange segue.

"What? I'm just saying we weren't properly prepared for this."

"And reading Homer would have done that?" the Director inquired.

"Maybe...I don't know. It's been awhile and I sort of only read the cliff notes."

"That is cheating..." Luke commented.

"I know. I feel bad, but it was so long and poetry is confusing."

"Anyway..." Jane interrupted with a shake of her head, "What's being done?"

"Thor and the Three Musketeers went to see the Titans first hand. Oh, and Loki went too, don't know why. They get stepped on by Titans all his ass is gonna do is laugh. When is he going home again?" Director Fury asked and when no one answered he continued, "As long as he is going home. I don't need him hanging around here causing problems."

"You mean the Warriors Three?" Jane corrected, briefly thrown by the initial title for Thor's companions.

"Yeah, yeah, I keep getting them confused. I'm sure there's stranger things I could be calling them," the Director commented.

"The three stooges," someone suddenly called out.

"The three little pigs."

"The three wise men."

"Thank you," the Director suddenly yelled before crossing his arms and mumbling, "Now I'm never going to get it right. Calling them anything with the damn number three in it..."

Jane briefly smiled, but realized in that moment her real issue with Thor. He threw himself into danger without asking permission or even informing her, yet if roles reversed those exact steps would be expected. He wanted to keep her safe. She understood that. But what if she wanted to keep him safe? He was stronger than almost everyone on Earth, yet he could still bleed. Thus she assumed he could also die in one of these battles. In what way did her life take on more value than his?

"What can I do?" she finally asked and the Director was only able to offer her a shrug.

"The data collected last night is on the table if you want to take a look," one of the personnel suggested.

Jane took a deep breath because she could read between the lines. No one was sure what to do. Taking a seat at the table she reached for what appeared to be a large pile of photographs. The first one was faintly stained with water, causing distortions in the black ink. She glanced around for signs of a coffee mug, but there wasn't one, so the damage couldn't be explained away.

"Well, these are all useless..." Jane stated as she flipped through page after page of the black printouts with a single grainy white bubble, which was clearly the energy shield.

As she was about to put the pile back down on the table something caught her eye. She had to skim back through some of the pages, though for a moment she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"What's that?" she suddenly asked, pointing to a white streak on the top right corner, barely noticeable at the edge of the picture.

"Ah...probably just a printer discrepancy. We went through a couple cartridges of black ink trying to print these out," someone suggested as they returned their attention to their station.

"But it's not on any of the other sheets..." Jane countered.

"Wait, let me see that," he stated as he stood and walked over.

She held out the paper and he slowly began comparing it to the rest of the printouts.

"What's the time stamp on it?" he asked, "Maybe some additional readings were picked up."

Staring at the back page her eyes traced to the yellow sticker at the corner, but it was upside down. Suddenly she heard a rhythmic thumping and she didn't need to look up to realize a group of Asgardians had entered the room. The power in their steps tended to resonate more loudly. Reluctantly she diverted her attention and of course Thor was the first presence she observed. As she studied him he glanced over. His blues eyes fixated on her and despite their proximity she could feel the distance between them. The fluttering heartbeat and deepening breaths were still there. The attraction would never leave, but the emotional distance between them had become a great divide, one that neither could cross. They could build a bridge, but it would take work from both sides and part of her worried that when they met in the middle the journey would leave them spiteful, changed and not necessarily for the better. Her eyes then shifted to Loki. He stood beside his brother, though hearing his name and actually seeing him was a jarring reality. According to Lady Sif, Thor had purposely angered his father and freed Loki from his prison. Thor was proceeding down a dangerous path, one that Jane didn't entirely understand. Perhaps if they both built a bridge it would never meet in the center, both sides skewed from the start.

[] [] []

Jane's eyes spoke, Thor only wished he could read them. It wasn't the time or the place for such thoughts, but still they played in the back of his mind. Was she correct in assuming he would leave her again? Two years between each fleeting encounter. What sort of courtship was that? If his feelings were indeed true, how could he bear such time apart? He thought of her often, but thoughts and actions are not of the same caliber. A man who thinks he can defend his home so often cannot because when he emerges from his thoughts he finds his home already gone, plundered by those who wished to take it.

Fury's voice drew him back to the pressing matters at hand, "Oh good. Thor and the Three Wise Men return at last. Please tell me you have some good news."

Thor stared at Fury with a curious quirk of his brow before glancing back to the Warriors Three, "Yes, I suppose they are wise..."

"Some more than others," Volstagg remarked as he passed a glance to Fandral who merely produced an annoyed glare.

"God damn it..." Fury exclaimed to a slew of muffled chuckles, "You know what I mean. It's the number three that counts."

"Quite frankly I don't think anyone knows what you mean," Loki sighed and if Fury overheard he didn't let on.

"So can the Titans be reasoned with?" Fury inquired.

"No, they are indeed creatures of destruction," Thor stated, intrigued that Fury had assumed that as a possibility.

"I figured as much," Fury acknowledged before throwing a jab at Loki, "I'm surprised you didn't join them then. Birds of a feather..."

"Don't tempt me..." Loki quietly replied and Thor wasn't sure if it was completely in jest, thought surely it had to be.

"So can the Titans be killed?"

"No...well...yes...but only briefly..." Thor began, but he wasn't sure how to describe the curiously cyclical nature of their being.

"I think what my brother is so eloquently trying to state is that the same mechanism that brought them back will continue to do so until it is disengaged, thus stopping their ability to resurrect," Loki finished and Thor nodded his head.

"Great. Then lets destroy the damn orb..."

"Oh, great minds doth think alike," Loki mumbled and Thor knew it was intended as an insult because as he had so keenly pointed out previously, doing so would exacerbate their problem.

"That would be a tremendously bad idea," Jane stated as she stepped forward and joined the conversation, "Destroying the orb would eliminate the shield, which in turn would let every one of those things loose. They seem to be contained by it for the time being."

"Thank you, apparently everyone here is not a complete imbecile," Loki remarked and he sounded genuinely grateful, "Perhaps next time she could go in my stead."

"I would, but I don't think Thor would let me," Jane quickly replied and as she finished the look on her face made it obvious that she regretted resorting to such pettiness.

As the conversation fell to silence and everyone shifted awkwardly about Thor caught a glimpse of Loki retreating from the room. Thor was about to stop him because Loki seemed to know more about what was going on, but that would have required him finding his voice and at the moment it escaped him. It didn't matter though because he knew where Loki was going. He was attempting to find Agent Petras and Thor was alarmed because he didn't understand the nature or the basis for their relationship. However, it was irrelevant. Agent Petras was clearly of sound mind. If she chose to entertain Loki's whims and allow herself to fall victim to his schemes it was ultimately her decision, though he still felt some sense of obligation. After all, he had been the one to let Loki loose upon world.

He shook his head, realizing the length of silence had been enough to erase the course of the previous conversation, "Well, as Loki pointed out the shield can be used to destroy them. In the same manner that it annihilated the forest it can annihilate a Titan. Of course within a matter of minutes it reemerges..."

"Yeah, you forgot the part about it being angrier," Fandral interjected.

"Yes, that action does seem to enrage them."

"Great...how many of these things did you 'enrage'?" Fury asked with a narrowed stare.

"Just one. I promise. We left as soon as we realized we were in no way helping the situation."

"Well, thank you for that."

"I'm afraid that thanks are actually meant for Loki. He suggested as much."

"Right..." Fury quickly glanced around, "Where the hell is your brother?"

"Hungry perhaps," Thor lied because mentioning Agent Petras he feared might get her into trouble, "But you should assuredly extend your thanks to him. He has proven helpful when it counts."

It was another lie, but then was it really? Thor hardly knew.

"How 'bout you just tell him for me," Fury stated with a strange look on his face.

"I will do that," Thor agreed, realizing that Fury probably didn't wish to engage Loki in such an exchange.

Fury stared at Thor for an oddly long period of time before he shook his head and walked away. Thor got the distinct impression that he was missing something.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles Police Headquarters - Los Angeles, California<strong>

* * *

><p>Detective Crespin felt like banging his head on his desk. He'd put in a call to S.H.I.E.L.D and it went exactly as he expected it to go. He was transferred so many times he'd lost track and then on what was supposed to be his connecting call to Deputy Director Maria Hill the line rang for an eternity. After he hung up and called back he realized he was at the beginning so he slammed down the phone and stared at the case log bulletin board across the way. His name was nicely tagged next to the only case that wasn't named after the victim. Instead the word morgue was written in amid the slew of other cases, even ones without a victim name had the designation of John or Jane Doe. He quickly looked away realizing staring at it was just making him angry. S.H.I.E.L.D was always so quick to step into other jurisdictions if they so much as felt inclined, yet the one time they needed to pop up he couldn't find one of them. Maybe they didn't even realize there was a rogue agent on the loose? Maybe Agent Phil Coulson had just snapped and after a couple more crime sprees he would eventually end up on their radar. He frowned at the thought. The thing that bothered him, as it did with most cases, was the why. Why had Agent Coulson gone off the deep end? Somewhere there was an answer, but he wasn't going to be the one to get it. S.H.I.E.L.D would come in just in the nick of time because that's just how it went.<p>

"Hey, Detective Crespin," a voice pulled him from his quiet fuming.

He glanced over to see the forensic tech unit, Ted, looking nervously about.

"Why are you whispering?" Detective Crespin inquired, only receiving a shush so he lowered his voice as well, "Why are we whispering?"

"I got the heads up from a friend in the fingerprint lab. They got a hit on our guy. His face is going to be poised to hit the noon news."

"Shit...thanks."

He'd tried to extend an olive branch, but the time for cooperation was over. S.H.I.E.L.D was about to become front and center on his investigation. He only hoped he could talk the police chief out of releasing the perpetrators name and picture to the press, but considering how dangerous the man was it was far fetched. Agent Phil Coulson was about to become the face of a heinous crime and if he was as famous as Ted seemed to think he wasn't things were about to get even worse.

Suddenly the phone rang and Detective Crespin eyed it. He knew who was on the other end. He was about to get evidence he couldn't temporarily put on ice. It was likely already making the rounds. Soon enough the police chief would be asking for an update.

The phone rang again and he slowly picked it up, "Detective Crespin speaking."

* * *

><p><strong>Project Condor – PEGASUSS.H.I.E.L.D Joint Research Facility - California**

* * *

><p>Maria Hill had asked Commander Petersburg to join them. The woman claimed she'd never been on the USNS Condor, but with her experience and general knowledge of the project Maria figured she would ultimately be of use. She also looked forward to having a second trained officer around. Handing out stun guns to the rest of her team hadn't been as reassuring as she'd assumed. There was a level of aiming required and she had a feeling both doctors lacked the skill. Maria could still recall when stun guns had been introduced to S.H.I.E.L.D rotation as a weapon alternative. All licensed personnel were required to be on the receiving end of a charge. It was partly a training exercise in the event the weapon was accidentally discharged on the owner. Per protocol she went through it as well and the thought of experiencing that again was an unpleasant scenario.<p>

As they boarded the Quinjet she glanced at her team and as Calvin slowly shuffled up the boarding ramp to meet them she closed her eyes. Looking back on her exchange with Director Nick Fury she realized she should have asked for a small team. They could have spared a man or two. It would have saved her from this ordeal.

"Why are there so many buttons?" Calvin exclaimed as he looked over the weapons control panel and slowly took a seat.

"No, that's the weapons station. The flight controls are the seat over."

"Oh, sure enough," Calvin grinned as he switched seats, but squinted as he glanced over the new panel, "But once again why are there so many buttons?"

"Oh, this is how I die..." Dr. Eli remarked as he stared up at the ceiling, miserably attempting to keep his composure.

"Stop this all of you," Maria suddenly yelled and the room immediately fell quiet, all eyes on her, "Calvin is going to fly us to the USNS Condor. We are all going to repel to the deck and we are going to find Agent Coulson. Then we are going to neutralize him and bring him in. If it all goes according to plan we should be done in a matter of hours."

"And if it doesn't?" Dr. Eli questioned.

"Then you may have to cancel your dinner plans," Maria responded, though she knew in truth if the plan went awry it would likely be far worse, "I do this all the time..."

"You track down homicidal clones on a daily basis?" Calvin exclaimed, "Boy am I glad I got out of service before then."

"No..." Maria started, but realized the conversation had already taken a bizarre turn, "You know what nevermind. Just follow my lead. This is all going to be okay. That's all I'm trying to say."

The only one who appeared reassured by the speech was Commander Petersburg, but she was supposed to remain collected in the face danger. Having done all she could she took a seat beside Calvin. The old man looked like he was reading a newspaper as he looked over each of the buttons.

"Please tell me now," Maria quietly whispered to avoid anyone else overhearing, "If you have no idea what you're doing I won't be mad. I will just figure out another plan."

"No this all seems about right," Calvin stated as he began to press the necessary buttons for takeoff.

Maria felt a great sense of relief until he engaged the booster rockets before she could stop him.

"Haha..." Calvin laughed as they engaged sending everyone who wasn't in a chair toppling backwards, "Betsy has some thrust. Could probably use that to start my heart again if I have another attack."

"Yes, if we could not use those again," Maria stated amid heavy breaths as she reached over and shut them off, "Those are for evasive maneuvers only."

"I know what they're for..." he complained.

"Then why on earth did you press them?"

"You can't let someone test drive a sports car and not expect them to floor the gas."

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Karnilla stood in the empty throne room, eyes cast to the ornate grandeur of Hlidskjalf atop the flight of stairs. The entire royal family had vanished. Thor had ventured off to Midgard. Then upon his return he sprung Loki from the depths of Myrkr. Then both fled like bandits to the realm of men. Soon after, Frigga, Queen of Asgard, disappeared from her duties. Now the Allfather retreated, leaving a false presence as some phantom in his study while a guard stood watch to complete the deceit. They had crumbled and she was only privy to the fact because she'd amassed a network of spies to inform her as much. The rest of the realm was oblivious. Asgard stood completely venerable and no one had the slightest of clue.<p>

She circled the hall once again, realizing in just a matter of time the great Lords and Ladies would descend upon it. She had called upon them because they all needed to face the truth. Some had already banded with her, aware of it in their own way. They all knew the whispers. The Allfather with his growing age was bound to leave the throne for a place in Valhalla. Thor was unwilling to take the throne. Loki was unfit for the throne. All eventualities led to an empty chair. They needed to seize the moment before it actually occurred. Stave the chaos by crowning a new power. She had no invested interest, however, if they believed her to be worthy she would not deny the honor.

* * *

><p><strong>USNS Condor - Off the Coast of California<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of the alarm was deafening, but just as he had done so with the old couple pressing him with questions, he drowned it out. This world was much easier to assimilate if he removed himself partially from the equation, remembering that he was a greater being than his name allotted him. As he rounded another dark corridor he opened a second door. Unfortunately for him he was resigned to search the entire vessel, not knowing where his objective resided. As he stepped inside he was surprised to find a man slowly wheeling a gurney towards a doorway at the opposite end of the room.<p>

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the man pressed as he defensively guarded the gurney.

It was an unwelcome fact that he had not retreated to safety as the alarm had indicated. It meant that others might have, in an effort to preserve their work, done the same.

"You have no authorization to be down here."

"Yet here I am," he replied with a forced smile that felt unnatural on his face.

"Leave me be and I will leave you be," the man suggested, but it could not be adhered to.

"I can't risk you following me and seeing what I do."

That statement lead the man to defensively back away, but it was not quickly enough as he clipped him in the jaw. The gurney tipped as the man held onto it in an attempt to remain standing, but the blow left him swaying. Eventually he stumbled back against the wall and slowly slid down, unconscious, but clearly alive. The gurney crashed to the floor beside him and the patient rolled off, tangled in a mess of white sheets. With the situation resolved he stepped over the body as he made his way to search the rest of the area before moving to the next research zone.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Loki stood amid the empty room feeling perplexed. There was a culmination of things that left him wondering if he had the right room. Coming upon the door he'd found it slightly ajar and the cot barren of sheets. Despite it all he was certain that it was where Karissa once resided. Her absence from the bustling atmosphere of Cargo 7 left him with few places to search.<p>

Suddenly a man with a cart backed into the room. Loki's steely gaze fell upon the unsuspecting intruder. The man glanced up as he reached for a broom and let out a high pitched squeal before clearing his throat to regain his composure. The corner of Loki's lips twitched with a faint smirk at the reaction he'd garnered. The panic in the man's eyes was still obvious and his pending retreat even more so as he gradually stepped backwards, but leaving would have denied Loki answers.

"You..." Loki immediately bid the man who froze at the utterance, "The woman staying here...where has she gone?"

"Listen I just clean the rooms after they've been vacated. I don't know why they leave the helicarrier."

Loki's hardened expression cracked, but the man had already scurried from the room, unable to witness the lapse. It didn't matter though, maintaining his facade was furthest from his thoughts. The man had implied that she was gone, left without a trace or a parting word. He took offense to it and he couldn't explain why. If she wanted to cower away from the situation who was he to stop her. Though with that thought he realized he would have at least tried.

Just as he was about to leave he caught a faint glimmer out of the corner of his eye. He slowly stepped forward, towering over a tiny wire bin in the corner of the room. He stared down at the gold necklace on the bottom. A round pendant graced the delicate chain. He knelt down and picked it up. As he held it between his fingers, letting it dangle to observe its design, he realized he recognized it. Karissa had worn it, though it was only visible in the airy white dress she'd donned on Olympus. She'd obviously thrown it away. Tossing out memories perhaps? She seemed easily capable of doing just that. Wiping away any semblance of what once was. She'd done it with Olympus. It seemed only fitting that she would also do it now.

He stood, frustrated and unable to sort out his moods, shifting between feelings of anger, sadness, and betrayal. They were emotions he knew well, wrapping around him like a comforting embrace. He welcomed them and went to toss the necklace back in its resting place, but something stopped him. He stared down at the twirling pendant, catching an occasional beam of light and casting a golden splotch on the far wall. Dropping his shoulder's he let out a heavy sigh and headed out the door, tucking the necklace into his pocket for reasons he couldn't explain. Perhaps sometimes memories weren't really enough and hers wasn't one he was quite ready to part with. A one-sided sentiment, but it couldn't be helped.


	42. Chapter 42

**chapter 42**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Director Nick Fury was distracted. He'd received word that morning that the World Security Council was trying to reach him. They were a political oversight committee that monitored all S.H.I.E.L.D actions, as if politics really needed to be added to the mix. Luckily he was able to postpone it in lieu of Thor's efforts to gather intel on the Titans, but he couldn't ignore them forever and that fact was weighing heavily on his mind. It was one thing to have a group of outsiders analyzing his decisions after the fact, pointing out everything he did right, but mostly what he did wrong, and it was an entirely different beast having them do it while he was actively making decisions. He didn't know if he was better off despising their by-the-book view or envying it. There was a certain freedom from responsibilities in having words on a page dictate ones actions. Either way he was certain 'the book' was moot. Every rule and regulation applied to this world. Every problem, well recently, seemed to be coming from other worlds and he was pretty sure none of them gave a damn about the book.<p>

"Well, we need a plan," he finally stated as he was trying to orchestrate a retreat, "I want options within the hour. And I want those options to have options."

They briefly acknowledged his request, too wrapped up in a brainstorming session to do much else, which was fine. From what he gathered the Titans posed a far greater threat than the metal creatures, pending they found a way to spring from their enclosure. Of course why it was all happening was an entirely different mystery. He had a bad feeling Earth had just found itself on the receiving end of a bad science experiment. He didn't much like the implications because experiments usually served in the realization of a grander purpose.

Director Fury didn't know much about Olympus beyond the very condensed report Agent Petras turned in before her departure, but the realm was apparently hostile. They sent the silver orb with malice, explicitly aware of the destruction it was designed to cause. He debated pressing Loki for more answers because, though he was trouble, he was smart. He knew more than he ever intended to let on. Was it out of spite or with intention? What if he struck a deal with the Olympians? What if he came back to help their plan through to fruition? Technically he'd already done it once before. It didn't matter though, there were too many what-ifs, including what if he was being paranoid? The only thing he knew for certain was that sending Agent Petras away had been a good call. He went with the reasoning that her mysterious past and vague file was a security issue, which it was, but really he was concerned about the strange connection developing between her and Loki. They had a secret and based on her neatly written report, void of any elaborate details beyond the scope of the silver orb, he knew they both intended to guard it. It was funny coming from a man with plenty of secrets of his own, but there was a single factor in their collective secret that formed his concern and that was Loki. His destructive ass tendencies made everything an immediate issue.

As he headed towards his office he knew he was about to get chastised for setting off an EMP. It may not have been a bomb, but it was still an aggressive tactic that left them at a disadvantage. The oversight committee could pick it apart all they wanted, political figures from all across the globe telling him what to do from the comfort of their desks and informed by neat little incident reports. One thing was certain, he would stand by every call he made and in doing so he would just be pleased they didn't have any additional ammunition. The Titans, the unfortunate circumstances of Agent Coulson's return, and Loki's presence were still under the radar, internal communications for the time being, and at least one of those things was going to be completely wiped from their records when everything was said and done.

When he walked into his office his personal phone line was ringing. He reluctantly answered it. It was a damn shame the World Security Council was among the few who had access to his direct line. He missed the days when they too had to be filtered by the communications department.

"My apologies for keeping the Council waiting..." he stated in an attempt to keep the conversation civil, at least to start off.

"Director Fury?" a communications officer questioned on the other line, leaving Director Fury puzzled because his assumption had been mistaken, "Mikula Biskup is on the line. Do you want to take it or should I take a message?"

"Mikula Biskup?" Director Fury repeated as he briefly pondered the name, but realized they had run a cross agency operation together back before he joined S.H.I.E.L.D, "With the Czech Republic Military Intelligence?"

"Yes sir, but he says he's calling about the World Security Council...I know they've been trying to reach you as well. Several of the council members have phoned..."

"I don't believe he is a councilman."

"I..." the officer began, but paused, unable to provide an answer, and Director Fury realized that they'd reached a point where it was best for him to just speak with Mikula.

"Patch him through."

"Yes, sir."

"Mikula, I thought I told you I never wanted to see your ugly mug ever again."

"Technically that wish has not been broken," Mikula replied because he was very much into details, his job made him that way.

"Yeah, I guess that's mostly true. What can I do for you?"

"No, the right question is what can 'I' do for you? And I suspect a lot."

"Well, then you have my attention."

Mikula was big on details, but slim on giving them so Director Fury was expecting his minimal response, "Prague is hosting several political conferences with dignitaries from across the globe. We have a few political figures under surveillance...I can't reveal why..."

"Right, I'm guessing it's all not entirely legal..." Director Fury assumed and when Mikula didn't answer he continued, "So I'm also guessing this little phone call could land you in hot water."

"Your words...not mine..."

"Mikula, I know you still operate in the shadows, but I've left that life behind..."

"You can never escape your shadow," Mikula promptly countered.

Director Fury took a deep breath, "Once again that's true, but it doesn't change the fact that I'd like you to get to the point. I have a situation here and I don't have time to play this game of intrigue."

"I suppose not...Some of those under surveillance are esteemed members of the World Security Council. They've been talking a lot about you, my friend."

"Yeah, well, let them talk. From the comfort of their desks it's easy to deal in hindsight. I unfortunately have to live in the here and now. They don't like the idea that I can make a snap call in these high pressure situations, but I'm not going to be bullied into letting them do my job."

"That's not the matter I wish to discuss with you..." Mikula delicately stated, "Vultures are circling."

"Mikula, I appreciate the concern, but I'm not stupid. I've been in this game for long enough to know that vultures are always circling and half my friends probably want to stab me in the back."

"Yes, but these ones aim to land."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Are you familiar with the Potential Energy Group/Alternate Sources/United States?"

"You mean PEGASUS? Yes, I'm familiar with the agency. They frequently impose on S.H.I.E.L.D operations. They've confiscated several of our tech. I've voiced my concern, but no one seems to care. So if you're calling to tell me they want that damn silver orb I'm not at all surprised. They're interested in everything energy related and why the hell that is, I have no idea."

"Then this won't come as a surprise to you. They found a hole and they mean to exploit it."

"What do you mean hole?" Director Fury inquired, trying to mask the genuine concern from his voice.

Mikula let out an audible sigh, before dropping the pitch of his voice to avoid any eavesdropping, "The conversation that was intercepted was about how your logs show several PEGASUS and S.H.I.E.L.D joint operation files being accessed yesterday. Then this morning one of those research facilities registered a silent alarm. They're off the grid so usually they would have requested that you investigate, but they're concerned your network is compromised and the attack came from within. That security lapse gave them a way in and they're running with it. They're telling everybody exactly what they want to hear and it has a nice ring to it when combined with their flawless track record..."

"Of course they have a flawless track record they're a goddamn R&D division. They brought us in for security. What are they going to do? Research the orb to death?"

"I don't know, but it's clear they want to play on a larger stage. I did some digging before I called you. They've been doing a lot of talking and several key members of the World Security Council have been doing a lot of listening."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know there is an old Slovak saying...Nie ten majster, ktorý začne, ale ktorý dokoná. Not he who begins, but he who finishes is the master. You always finish, my friend," Mikula then paused and offered a brief laugh, "I also haven't forgotten how you helped me with that mess in Prague."

Director Fury laughed too as his mind retraced old memories, "Yeah, that's a hard one to forget."

They fell into silence. Director Fury was grateful for the call. There was a certain strategic advantage to knowing what someone else wanted. It made it easier to make sure it happened under his terms and not theirs. He only wished he could contact Maria Hill because it seemed she was now a paw in a game of cat and mouse. She would not be pleased.

"Mikula, thank you," he finally stated, but smiled when he realized the line had already gone dead.

[] [] []

Brian Wilson was thankful he was finally able to patch someone through to Director Nick Fury. He was getting tired of people yelling at him because he wasn't returning their calls, as if Brian had any control over the Director's priorities. His cellphone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and he let out a smug breath. His fiance had been inundating him with pictures, gorgeous shots of beaches and stupid selfies with Julie. She was still mad at him for bailing out on their trip and this had turned into her passive aggressive way of letting him know. He was debating turning his phone off vibrate and just allowing it to quietly receive the rest of her pictures because there were bound to be a lot, but a snippet on the airwaves drew his attention. His brow furrowed as he started shifting through the recent records, isolating a single TV transmission coming out of Los Angeles and playing it.

_"Breaking News. A story is developing around the chaotic scene that unfolded at the Los Angeles County Medical Examiner's Office early this morning. Local law enforcement have released a photograph of a suspect, who they believe took part in a brutal assault on the facility, leaving eight people dead. The assailant has been identified as one, Agent Phil Coulson, believed to be affiliated with the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous. If spotted, the police recommend getting to safety and then dialing 9-1-1. No word has yet been given on his possible motives. Attempts to contact S.H.I.E.L.D for comment have been denied. We will keep you updated on this story as it unfolds."_

"Wait...what?" Brain mumbled as he sat back from his station and removed his headphones.

A minute ago he would have bet his life that Agent Coulson was on the active personnel log for the helicarrier, but now he was beginning to wonder if he made an unscheduled departure.

He stood up and desperately looked around the command center, "Um...guys...we have a problem..."

No one paid him much attention though, as they had their own tasks and problems to attend to.

* * *

><p><strong>Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa was ashamed to admit it, but she had briefly been lost. The lack of traffic and eerily deserted streets had proven extremely disorienting, of course it helped even less that she wasn't familiar with the area. She had been driving in silence the entire time, a state she would have enjoyed, but her mind was filled with worrisome possibilities that desperately needed a distraction. She also found her thoughts occasionally drifting to Loki because she still felt guilty for just leaving, as if her presence would somehow be missed. It was probably the reason why she had turned into such an attentive driver.<p>

She gave a brief glance left and right as she made her way through an empty intersection. She was being overly cautious, but there were still military patrols in the area. The last thing she needed was a collision with a tank. Instinctively glancing into her rearview mirror as she cleared the intersection she watched as a torrent of water rushed by. She slammed on her breaks and sat for a moment before slowly stepping out of the vehicle. Was she losing her mind, seeing flashes of nothing because the city stood unnervingly empty?

"What?" she whispered, at a loss for words as she walked back and stood in the middle of the intersection, dark traffic lights adding to the odd atmosphere.

In the distance a flood of water followed the street, knocking back vehicles that were in the way. She stood trying to process it and as she did the liquid very clearly made a left turn traveling up another street. There was no doubt in her mind that something bad was happening and it was heading in the general direction of the military base.

"No, no, no," she repeated, as if the word was a mantra.

She shook her head. She had her orders. Climbing back into the car she let it roll forward before slamming on the breaks again. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. She did have her orders, but things weren't necessarily so clear. She did a U-turn on the empty roadway, briefly jumping the median and speeding down the street in the wrong lane. At the very least she was in a position to warn someone. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't try.

* * *

><p><strong>Valaskjálf - Asgard<strong>

* * *

><p>Iseul, the head healer, had remained with the Queen through the night and still sat by her side in the morning. She gently dabbed a cool cloth across her forehead, attempting to relieve her rising body temperature, which brought a bead of sweat to her brow. Her body was desperately trying to fight off the toxin, generating heat to counteract its effects. It had been many moons since she witnessed the devastation of Jotun poison. Not since the Great War had an Asgardian been plagued by the ravaging concoction. She tried to convey to Heimdall the necessity for swiftness, but as the hours ticked away it was clear that time held the advantage.<p>

Joton poison was a strange malady. It devastated from the inside out, causing a level of tissue decay similar to extreme instances of hypothermia. It was fitting considering the frigid nature of Frost Giants, but it made for a particularly perplexing ailment. Some cases immediately fell to the effects, essentially freezing to death. Others, in an attempt to hinder the cooling nature of the mixture, began to produce heat, which prolonged could cause death as well. Even receiving the antidote was no assurance for recovery. She had witnessed many a great men walk out of her healing chambers only to be struck down a day or two later because the poison had caused too much damage to be reversed. Her thoughts were dark, but they were realistic. She did not fixate on false hopes. They had their place, but when relied on too heavily they often did more harm than good.

Suddenly the Queen tossed, letting out a soft moan as her eyes fluttered open. Iseul immediately reacted, taking her hand and offering a warm smile. It was all she could do and it broke her heart.

"You must tell them..." the Queen mumbled in a brief spat of lucidity, "You must tell them each that I love them."

"Oh, Majesty, you will tell them yourself," Iseul tried to convey some measure of hope, though it fell on deft ears as the Queen once again succumbed to the poison tremors.

[] [] []

_ Odin lamented in the scattered memories of his mind, transitioning through them without any sense of time. He mourned the brief interaction with his father, Bor. It couldn't be helped. He cherished their conversations in his deep slumber, but his father's presence brought with it so much pain. An entire family dead, as the men fell at the edge of blades and his mother, Bestla, to a broken heart. She was strong, but to watch eight children greet the halls of Valhalla was too much for her to bear. Of course the nine sons that she nurtured were not all of her loin. Cul, Vili, Ve, and Odin were the true blood born sons to the throne of Asgard. His father, Bor, had a brother, Mimir. The man was calculated in battle, but reckless in love. He bore five children out of wedlock and then fell in a fiery battle before Odin was born. The children were split between two separate mothers who had shared Mimir's affections. Both women were fickle however, soon succumbing to illness and regret, abandoning their young for different reasons. Bor knew of the bastard children and their misfortune as their young lives became riddled with adult hardships. He knew the children could not be punished for the sins of others. He also, out of love for his fallen brother, could not stand idly by while the remaining remnants of his lineage were mistreated. Bestla, whose love and kindness was immeasurable, agreed to allow them into their home. Bor deemed them the lost sons of Mimir, but in many ways he came to regard them as his own. Nine sons. Nine brothers. Nine souls forever intertwined by a simple act of compassion. It was the basis for Odin's future actions on the fields of Jotunheim as he took in Loki as his own. It was a strange moment, as if in a brief act his father's essence had guided his hands. He told those who knew of his deed that he did it in an attempt to forge a future bridge between the two warring realms, but really the tiny frost giant had smiled up at him and it had warmed his spirit._

_Though he looked back on his father's compassionate act with fondness, in truth, it was laced with lies. The sons of Mimir were the first to fall and Bor inadvertently ensured such an outcome. In the aftermath of their deaths Odin secretly despised his father. The five sons of Mimir gave their lives because of a seed planted in their minds, a seed of insignificance in the face of those who were greater than them. Cul, Vili, Ve, and Odin were worth more because of their lineage and in such a frame of mind the others willingly gave their lives protecting them on the battlefield. Odin swore he would never do the same. He would not stand at the shores of Asgard and watch Loki drift to Valhalla because he gave his life for Thor. They would both live and die by their own merits. However, in trying so hard to avoid the sins of his father he went too far in the other direction. He made promises to both of them, which in the end could not be kept. They were equal to the point of undermining his legacy, equal to the point of driving them both away._

_Odin stared at his blood brother's, each one older than he, yet younger in memory. Cul, Vili, and Ve, each one poised to take the throne of Asgard, yet fate had different plans, ripping them away in bloody battle after bloody battle._

_"That's not entirely true," Cul smiled and Odin closed his eyes._

_"Be gone," his voice boomed, willing them all to vanish from his dreams before he could interact with them further._

_When he opened them again his two sons stood before him. They both appeared to be distracted, staring off into the dark void of absent thought._

_"How do I fix you?" Odin whispered and only Loki turned to acknowledge the question because he naturally assumed it was solely intended for him._

_Loki laughed and replied with a candidly snide declaration, "To fix me would be to admit that you broke me. You're too proud for such lowly utterances. Turn to your glorious son and free me from this wretched vision."_

_Odin's shoulders dropped as he stepped forward, "I have broken you both."_

_"Thor is not broken," Loki immediately countered as he passed a wayward glance to his silent brother._

_"Yes, he is. I broke him when I sent him to Midgard. I hoped he would gain humility, which he did, but he found something else as well. I showed him a calling, a purpose greater than himself, and then I bid his return to Asgard, ripping it away and tossing him back into the cage of expectation."_

_Thor didn't respond, but his brief glance towards Odin was enough to confirm the statement. Suddenly Loki stepped forward, a dangerous air to his stride._

_"So that's what this is?" he professed waving his arms as he stared around the empty expanse, "Some fleeting attempt to fix us? Do you think you will find the answers here, speaking in rounded riddles to figments of your mind? What purpose will your slumber serve when the real problems are out there?"_

_"Do not speak to him in such a manner," Thor suddenly interrupted, "He is our father."_

_"No, he is 'your' father," Loki corrected._

_Odin suddenly moved forward and startled Loki as he placed his hands firmly on his shoulders, "You...are...my...son. I have loved and cherished you since the moment I found you. My greatest regret is that you will never understand that everything I did was out of love and it was the greatest acts of love that ultimately hurt you."_

_Loki withdrew, quickly turning his shocked expression to indifference._

_"Funny you should only find the words when I am not really here," Loki whispered as he suddenly vanished._

_Slowly Thor came forward and stood beside Odin, "Sometimes I envy the anger that now drives Loki. Yes, it has led him astray, but in strange moments it grants him the courage to speak the truths we hide from."_

_Odin could tell Thor wished to continue, but his voice had faltered. _

_"I have been hiding from such a truth..." Thor finally began and it pained Odin that he appeared ashamed of his admittance, "I do not want the throne."_

_ "I know..." Odin whispered as he accepted a fact that frightened him._

_ At some point, perhaps beyond his own perception, both his sons had become akin to strangers. He knew them no better than a passing Einherjar patrolling the halls of Valaskjálf._

* * *

><p><strong>The Crystal Palace - Alfheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Heimdall was prepared for their meeting. He had been prepared since their arrival, but it was very clear Rozen was not, as the tiny ice elf proceeded to mumble to himself. It was apparent in brief instances where his words were audible that he was going through his address to the King.<p>

"We are here..." Rozen finally stated as they came to a stop at a long icy bridge that spanned a deep fissure and at the end was the grand gateway to the palace.

Everything seemed to gleam as the crystalline ice reflected the glare of the Alfheim suns. Despite the heat from their brilliance the chill of the air kept the sculpted world from melting.

"It might be easier if you kneel..." Rozen stated as the crossed the road and two flanking guards at the towering gate briefly stopped them.

"I will show my respects, but the only King I kneel to is my own."

Rozen shrugged, "Suit yourself, but the ceiling in the halls is rather short...for you I mean."

The ice elf pattered off through the gateway, unfazed by Heimdall's indignant tone. Heimdall smiled briefly as he soon realized he had to stoop to follow as the ceiling jutted downward. He was far larger than their architecture. In his lower position he also found himself at eye level with the guards, each passing him a vehement glare as they provided escort. He knew he was not welcome, but for the first time since his arrival he actually felt it.

Eventually they reached two ornate doors, which opened into a brilliantly lit room. Carved stalagmites and stalactites of ice hugged the perimeter wall, creating a decorative backdrop for the throne room. It was obvious a meeting was taking place as several ice elves were gathered at the base of the throne, which was a massive spire of rounded stairs. At the top stood a chair, which appeared oddly simple, save for its startlingly red color. Heimdall's immediate thought was that the King sat upon the blood of his enemies, given form in the ice.

"What is the meaning of this?" the King immediately demanded as he stood from his throne.

His lithe frame moved with a graceful flow that the other elves seemed to lack, as many cowered and scurried about. He descended the great staircase, silver scepter in hand as his wide eyes resonated with anger.

"Vasra..." Rozen began, quickly kneeling as he spoke, "I beseech you, great Vasra, please hear our most urgent request."

"Who are you to make demands of me?"

"Rozen...seeker of ice crystals," he shyly responded.

"Well, Rozen, seeker of ice crystals, again I ask who are you to make demands?"

"Oh, oh, I must find the courage or Frigga, Queen of Asgard, will surely perish..." Rozen mumbled to assure himself, but the acoustics of the room allowed it to carry.

"Loki's mother? Then why is he not here? Who are you?" he pressed as his gaze shifted to Heimdall.

Heimdall had not been mistaken; Loki's name had been mentioned earlier. He puzzled why Loki would be known it this place, but more he feared in knowing the devious Prince the conversation would turn hostile. Regardless, it was a tirade of questions and as eyes shifted to Heimdall he knew he was expected to answer for them. He offered a courteous smile, realizing immediately he could not convey that Loki had been imprisoned by his own father after a failed attempt to subjugate Midgard. So he went with the alternative, a truth, but filtered in a brief lens of optimism, which Thor had imposed upon it.

"He has gone with his brother, Thor, to Midgard. They assist with troubles of that realm. He sent me in his stead."

"Yes, I see. He has often assisted us as well."

Heimdall nodded his head, though he had trouble believing that they spoke of the same person. It had been eons since Loki had done anything remotely helpful, even in youth he was a troublesome ball of mischief.

"You say it is his mother who ails?" the King sought affirmation.

"Yes, even now I fear she may have already passed, death clings to her that closely," Heimdall responded as a tinge of worry overcame him, for it was very possible all they did was in vain.

"Hmm...Come with me," the King beckoned, but waved off his guards as they moved as well, "No, only them."

Heimdall exhaled deeply, finding some strange hope in the King's words because he appeared prepared to aid them.

* * *

><p><strong>Acherusia - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Athos trudged through the knee deep murky water relishing it over the occasional spots of deep brown mud. He was traveling through the misty dead forest and smelly swamps of Acherusia. It was a giant landmass of decay enveloping the tumultuous Pit of Hades where the meandering river Acheron met its end. He had no intention of traveling to the Underworld, but he ventured to guess edging into the dangerous outlying territory was the best way to avoid his pursuers. There was no doubt in his mind that, upon dispatching Helen, the Council would set their sights on him. He was a marked man and if he did not go forth carefully he would meet his end. It was the singular thought that pressed him to continue through the quiet fog and blackened remnants of trees that stood as gnarled masses reaching to the hidden sky. It would have been a more pleasant journey to the Siren's Lake and up the ravaged peak of Pangaea, only briefly straying into Acherusia to reach the river Acheron, but he suspected the easiest path was the one that lead to death. No one would follow him into this eerie place as he took the most direct route to reach the Elysian Fields. No one had set foot in Hades abode since the great void first began to tear Olympus into pieces.<p>

He realized quickly that his thoughts were not helping his mood. So in an attempt to calm his fear he pondered the Elysian Fields. He wondered what would await him in the tall stalks of grain. What horrors had Teris and Helios constructed for the will of the Council? And was it best to march so headstrong into such danger? Then he recalled an obstacle he had been desperately overlooking. When he reached the crossing of the river Acheron he would be met with an impassable void. The bridges that once connected the opposite shores had long broken; ripped apart as the chasm grew to lengths they could no longer span. The Elysian Fields were on the southern landmass that was the first to break away and it continued to drift, expanding the giant crevasse. Yet somehow he was certain it could be crossed. He just had to find out how. He could only ask for Zeus' blessing that he would be granted enough time.

As he waded through a particularly rough patch of mud and emerged on top of a segment of solid ground he took a moment to catch his breath. He stared down at his caked legs and feet, mud rife with years of decay rotting away in the warm swamp water. His face twisted at the thought and he pressed on, splashing into another pool of water. He realized something else was troubling him though. He came to a quick stop and as his disturbance of the surface faded he heard a distinct clicking somewhere in the white field of fog. It was low and constant. Despite his efforts to reassure his overactive mind he was certain, without any proof beyond a feeling, that he was being followed.


	43. Chapter 43

**chapter 43**

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Agent Coulson was resting on the floor in the confinement room. He had resorted to a series of breathing exercises to meditate his frustration away. Though they had yet to work, he assumed persistence would eventually acquaint him with the solace he sought. If nothing else it seemed to stave the vivid visions of his other self, though part of him ventured to think there was another explanation for the waning connection. His clone had inherited an understanding through his being, an apparent purpose, which Agent Coulson lacked. Some instance in their creation had placed them on very different paths.<p>

"Sleeping on the floor while the world goes to shit, really?" Director Fury's voice immediately broke the built-up calm Agent Coulson had managed to attain.

He slowly cracked his eyes open, finding the harsh glare of the fluorescent lights an equally jarring experience. He turned his head to regard the Director, standing menacingly on the other side of the glass with his arms clasped behind his back. His demeanor wasn't presented on propose, but something about his sleek trench coat and leather eyepatch made him seem immediately dangerous.

"So apparently you're a star now," Director Fury continued as Agent Coulson sat up, his muscles slightly delayed from being in a stationary position for so long, "Of course that's only in Los Angeles, but I'm sure by this evening that'll change. News stations love a good scandal..."

"The clone wasn't discrete then..." Agent Coulson remarked as the impact of what it implied still failed to sink in.

"Why the hell would the bad guy be discrete? He doesn't give a shit what kind of trouble he causes."

Director Fury was correct, but Agent Coulson had hoped a measure of secrecy was needed to carry out its ultimate plan. Of course placing so much faith in something so unlikely hadn't been wise on his part. If something could go wrong it would. It was a motto that had served him well.

"So you stepped away from everything to tell me I'm worse off than I thought. That doesn't seem like the best use of your time, Director."

"Yeah, well, mostly I'm wondering when the hell you plan on getting out of this cell."

"You know I can't. The risk I pose..."

"...is damn well minimal compared to everything else," Director Fury finished with a smug look as he crossed his arms.

They both fell quite. It was one among many issues they were bound to disagree on. They had very different ways of handling situations, though ultimately the job always got done. Regardless a single fact remained. Agent Coulson wasn't leaving the cell. If anything his clone's killing spree had validated his stance. Whatever was driving its actions was also inside of him, though what made them so vastly different was unclear. Ultimately he couldn't take the chance, not with so much on the line. S.H.I.E.L.D had enough problems without him blacking out and causing trouble. He had already accosted a reporter and accessed classified files, though based on his brief incarceration with the woman he ventured to guess she exaggerated their altercation, if for nothing else then personal gain. She seemed hell bent on finding a story. He was just thankful she didn't have the chance. Hopefully the situation would resolve itself before she could engineer another escape.

"I had a 'nice' little chat with the World Security Council a few minutes ago," the Director stated as he broke the stalemate and changed the subject completely, "Some Council Members and I got all touchy-feely talking about our emotions and shit..."

Agent Colson knew that meant the Director had made some people angry. He wasn't one to hold back, though sometimes, for diplomacy's sake, he'd do it with a smile. Of course there was no doubt that the World Security Council set the tone. Interactions with them had turned sour since the events in New York. They seemed to believe that things could have easily played out differently, perhaps even in their favor. It was absurd, but so often politicians exist in a reality of ignorance.

"You know PEGASUS is sending over some bigwigs to co-manage the situation?" Director Fury stated with a pleasant tone, though the look on his face spoke otherwise, "They got the World Security Council in their pocket, as they adamantly insisted that I cooperate, and they've got the military playing ball as well, probably promised them weaponized versions of the energy shield, as if that's a good idea."

"Maria mentioned some of the accessed files pertained to PEGASUS research facilities. I've been worried about their objectives since they gained exclusive access to the tesseract. Secret organizations within secret organizations never bode well, at least in my experience."

Director Fury let out a forced chuckle of agreement, "Yeah, well, that little stunt gave them footing. Now every time we falter they swoop in to pick up the slack. At this point they've reached well beyond their purview in the energy sector. If I don't figure something out they're going to have complete control of this situation."

"Do you know who their military contacts are? If they're already in play we can monitor them. If not we may be able to block them from being put in play."

"See...this is why I need you. You know the red tape and, more importantly, you know how to navigate it."

"Sir, with all due respect, it's that same red tape that's preventing me from leaving this cage."

"Well then, it's a good thing that I don't do red tape..." Director Fury stated as he walked over to the containment unit control panel.

"Sir..." Agent Coulson began as a sigh of air escaped the parting doors as Director Fury set him free.

"Seems to me, you only have two options..." Director Fury stated matter-of-factly with smile, "One, you can stay here by your lonesome and hope you don't do anything stupid or two, you can come with me and I can keep my eye on you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Yet all the options include me inevitably doing something to throw a wrench into this already grievous situation..."

Director Fury suddenly stepped forward, "No, you seem to think that's the only option, playing puppet because you're not entirely you. I choose to believe that knowing that truth is going to give you grounds to fight it."

"Yes, well, we don't exactly know what 'it' is. Not to mention it's in my head...it's literally me."

"Exactly," Director Fury grinned and somehow Agent Coulson felt invigorated, which was absurd because technically speaking the remark made very little sense in the scheme of their conversation.

[] [] []

Darcy was stuck standing between a group of towering Asgardians and squabbling scientists, which left her to wonder why she so eagerly came in search of Jane. There were a million other ways she could have passed the morning, though not really. The helicarrier wasn't exactly teeming with entertaining places. Aside from her absent-minded adventure in search of Luke things had actually been rather dull. Oh how she missed the days when being at a super secret base would have been thrilling. It made her realize how strange life had become. As she turned her attention back to the room she noted that everyone around her was talking at once...Titans...energy shields...Olympus. The topics were all interconnected, yet the conversations were leading nowhere.

"Why haven't you mentioned the problem?" she suddenly inquired and the room fell quiet, all eyes turning to her, "Jane?"

"What is this problem you speak of?" Thor, as always, took more interest in information than focusing on why it was withheld.

"I don't have equivocal proof," Jane countered, "Right now, even suggesting it, would be pure speculation."

As all eyes fell to Jane, she dropped her shoulders. Darcy didn't like putting her on the spot like that, but proof or not, some things needed to be shared with the rest of the class.

"I put in a request for additional data so I can't be certain until I've reviewed it, but I think that something, perhaps a Titan, got out of the shield. I noticed a phantom energy reading outside the perimeter, but I wanted at least one more confirmed sighting before bringing it to anyone's attention," Jane stated before posing a question to the Asgardians, "Are you sure you didn't see any signs that something escaped...a weakening in the energy...a disturbance in the surrounding forest? Though I suppose you didn't have grounds to inspect the entire perimeter."

A presence suddenly shifted beside Darcy and she glanced over to see Thor's face. It suddenly drew serious and he turned to leave. No one really registered however, until he had completely withdrawn from the conversation. Mostly the absence of his towering frame instantly alerted everyone gathered together.

"Thor, are you going to seek out the Titan?" Sif called after him, though his footfalls only briefly faltered.

"No," he replied with a heavy sigh that rocked his shoulders, "I need to find Loki."

"But we were having such a nice pow-wow without him," Darcy piped in because, though his presence had been minimal, Loki always put the room on edge, "Maybe we could just leave him where he's at and then he would just leave us where we're at and that would be good."

"I don't know what a pow-wow is, but I concur...Leave Loki be..." Fandral announced, but Thor and his billowing red cape had already departed from the room.

Everyone fell silent, except for Jane who continued combing through the papers as if somewhere in the printouts was an address for where the Titan was staying. It was obvious her thought process turned outward as she began to mumble about the variations in the energy signatures, but Darcy tuned it out because it was heavily laden with scientific jargon. She was mostly consumed with entertaining a notion that had escaped her. She was once again at the center of danger. It was concerning mainly because she didn't have any superpowers to protect her. Her fate was always in someone else's hands.

"Man, what does a girl have to do to get some lazer beams," she accidentally lamented out loud.

"You worry me sometimes..." Luke whispered in response, startling her slightly because her hope had been that the comment had gone unnoticed.

"Shhh...We're in the middle of a very serious group meeting."

"Ok, Lazer princess..." Luke teased, but she nudged him in the side before he could continue.

"Um...has anyone seen Erik?" Jane abruptly inquired, presumably hoping to go over things with him.

Often Erik responded to her vocalized thought process, which occasionally led to revelations in her work, at least that was what had transpired during their research runs in New Mexico. In present company she wasn't likely to encounter any similar banter. No one knew what she was saying.

Darcy moved closer, dropping her voice to a whisper, "I think he might be overwhelmed. I get the impression he's been cooped up in his place since New York. Besides, if Loki makes an appearance he might be better off where he's at. He had a full blown panic attack when his name was mentioned in the RV."

Jane seemed disappointed, but she eventually nodded her head in agreement, "Well, I'm having some of the additional flyby data printed. Most of the instruments picked up information along the entire flight path, but everything on the table just pertains to the area of the orb. At the time it was the only thing we were concerned about."

"Couldn't they just do another flyby, but look for the escaped Titan?" Darcy tried to suggest.

"But where would they even look? By now it could be anywhere and the search radius is only getting bigger by the minute. At this point if we found it we would just be lucky."

Darcy fell quiet because she knew how much Jane hated that word. It was only in a scientific setting of course, but the word luck left her frustrated. Her world revolved around facts and educated assumptions based on those facts. Luck was just a change in the wind that happened to bring along an answer or two. It seemed perfectly fine to Darcy, but then she was only invested in all this being over. Jane of course wanted it to end, but she also wanted in on the why and how. That was where it usually got messy.

"I suppose we could, just for the time being, assume that it traveled in a straight line, of course that may narrow the search area too much because even a slight variation in its path would put it somewhere completely different," Jane finally stated and everyone just stared at her.

"You mentioned energy variations...Do you think it leaves any kind of energy trail? Maybe one that some instruments could be specifically calibrated to detect, like how heat signatures can reveal stealth aircrafts?" Donald suddenly asked and Jane started talking through her thoughts again.

Darcy smiled because those few words were precisely the kind of banter Jane was in need of.

[] [] []

Loki stared out at the sea of clouds. He had gone to the deck to get some fresh air and to clear his mind of the constant chatter of people. They were everywhere. Wandering the halls, talking loudly in rooms, carrying on as if what they were doing held any measure of importance. They were cosmic specks, playing on a stage for which they could not compete.

He took a deep breath because he knew he could leave. It had been his plan all along. Though Olympus wasn't the welcoming harbor he had hoped for there were other realms, other places he could call home, but the problem truly resided in that simple word. He could go wherever he liked, but it would never be home. Asgard would always retain that title. It infuriated him.

"There you are. What are you doing out here?"

Loki released a heavy sigh at the sound of Thor's voice. His brother always knew when to make an appearance, inopportune moments were something of a specialty. It was perhaps a matter of tact, for usually he had none.

"Avoiding others. What else would lead one to an isolated area?" he remarked, though didn't give ample pause for Thor to comment, "What are 'you' doing here, brother?"

Thor remained quiet for some time. He was obviously grappling with something, but it was unlikely to find a platform. Loki presumed it didn't really need one. Thor could usually work through his problems on his own. His only care was saving people, even when they did nothing to deserve such sacrifice. Even his immediate call to action required very little outside assistance. It was a wonder at all that he had been compelled to descend into Myrkr, seeking Loki's aid. Even in conflicts, surrounded by Asgardian soldiers and his loyal Warriors Three, he battled as if he stood alone, plowing through swarms of enemies with his trusty hammer in hand. Mjolnir was all the help he ever seemed to need. It spoke to Thor's power, or perhaps just the power of his weapon.

"You knew didn't you?" Thor abruptly accused and before Loki could inquire what he was rambling on about, he continued, "You knew one of them escaped...one of the Titans. It was why your interest was elsewhere as we engaged them. You knew and said nothing."

Loki didn't reply. There was something tiring about constantly affirming everyone's worst expectations.

"Why must you fight me on this?" Thor exclaimed and his blue eyes seemed tired, "I just want your help. All I've ever wanted is your help."

"As indentured 'help' I'm surprised you seem to expect differently."

"I have not forced you into anything. This has always been a choice..."

"Has it?" Loki laughed, "Please, do elaborate...what are my choices?"

"Help me or return to Myrkr..." Thor finally gave pause as if for the first time he realized the flaw, "And no one ever chooses the shadows."

"No...I have not chosen them once..." Loki whispered as he cast his eyes back out to the horizon.

The conversation wasn't just a statement about their current situation. It was a statement on their entire lives. Loki was and always would be reduced to the darkness. Every action was insignificant as he stood in the great and looming shadow of Thor. It always seemed unfair. They were supposed to be equal, yet in unspoken moments they were not. Of course time eventually granted him clarity. They were not equal. The circumstances of their birth made them unequivocally different in the eyes of Odin.

"So you created a third option," Thor suddenly announced as if everything was becoming clear, "Why did you return from Olympus if you intended to leave?"

"Ka..." Loki quickly caught himself, "Agent Petras had to be returned home."

Thor narrowed his eyes, not buying the reason. It was fine because Loki didn't believe it either. For whatever reason it seemed he was becoming more transparent, a predicament that would soon require a remedy. At the moment his greatest strength was his unpredictability. It gave him the advantage and the power to plan.

"Olympus also proved to be more hostile than I may have let on," Loki eventually added, though he was well aware his curiosity would likely draw him back, if only for a few hours. Distant realms all carried a similar allure.

"Danger has never scared you away before," Thor commented and it was true, more so than Thor really knew, "I think you came back because Asgard is where you belong and in order to return you must make amends, but you don't know how."

Loki stood in silence because they had returned to this nonsense again. He sought nothing from any of them, though Thor seemed determined to believe otherwise. It was his nature. As far as Loki was concerned they could all despise him. Love, hate, fear, they were all the same emotion from where he stood. No measure of expression could change a thing.

"The road will be hard, but it will be worth traveling," Thor continued as he crossed his arms, mistakenly taking Loki's failure to respond as an affirmation, "When father banished me to Midgard I was lost and angry. I wanted to make sense of what he'd done, but it was only when I stopped that my path became clear."

Loki laughed, audaciously amused that his brother managed to draw such a ridiculous parallel. If anything Loki's actions had paved the way for Thor's rise. It's often easy to forgive an indiscretion in the wake of a larger one. And oh how monumental his had been.

"Fine. I shall leave the choice truly in your hands. Your path from this moment on is your own. So I ask, will you help me, brother?" Thor eagerly inquired, so much so that it seemed a shame to disappoint.

Loki didn't look to Thor when he answered, "No."

* * *

><p><strong>The Crystal Palace - Alfheim<strong>

* * *

><p>Heimdall could not pretend to be at ease. Alfheim was a realm for which he knew very little. The light elves and the ice elves who inhabited the dueling regions had severed ties with Asgard ages ago. It was not a reflection of poor relations with Asgard, for they had dropped communications with all realms. The magically inclined races had even stopped speaking amongst each other. What prompted their departure was a great mystery, which spawned an array of theories. Some assumed it was a quiet declaration of war. While others proposed that they stood on the brink of a great civil war, poised to collapse their fragile way of life. With that in mind he had no way to gauge the situation. Yes, the King had been civil, but he could be leading them towards the dungeons, as their path continued to descend alarmingly beneath the palace spires. It wasn't until he began to hear the distinct sound of rushing water that his doubts began to dissipate.<p>

"Where are we going?" he finally whispered to his jittery companion.

The tiny ice elf was still on edge, seeming even more so when compared to the gracefully lithe frame of the King. He lead them forward with a sure stride that reeked of nobility. Heimdall recognized it because Odin so often moved with a similar air. Even Thor and Loki were beginning to emulate the presence of greatness. He assumed Thor would be the only one to retain it, as Loki walked a darkened path, however, recent revelations were starting to sway his opinion.

"Rozen has never been in the palace," the ice elf eventually replied, taking to the strange habit of referring to himself in the third person.

Rozen's reply was a fact that Heimdall should have concluded on his own. It was painfully clear that, from what little he'd witnessed, the ice elves existed on a caste system. Rozen could barely articulate a reasonable sentence, yet the King was eloquent in his words. He judged it harshly, but in truth Asgard was similarly divided. He had, up until Odin's demotion, been privileged to exist in Asgard's upper echelon.

"When was she stricken?" the King suddenly inquired, not bothering to turn back as he spoke.

"In the evening hours..." Heimdall half posed as a question, prompting Rozen to shake his head in affirmation.

"Then she is likely already dead."

Heimdall wished to chastise the King's remark, but he could not stand so boldly against something that could be true. Even the healer, Iseul, had delicately implied that the entire effort might be in vain. The nature of the poison made it so.

"Jotun poison is unforgiving. It is why those brutes enjoy using it," the King continued as he suddenly came to a stop in front of an ice door etched with strange black runes.

Heimdall had long given up predicting where they were headed. It seemed the sound of rushing water emanating from beyond only added to his uncertainty. Suddenly the Alfheim King moved forward, placing his elongated fingers over the black etches. The pale bluish white hue of his skin blended perfectly with the tone of the ice. Then he uttered a phrase in a tongue Heimdall did not recognize, which meant it had to be old. Just as the words parted from his lips the icy door peeled back as the runes reverberated with a delicate chime. Beyond the large doorway, which more than accommodated Heimdall's stature, was a gentle river. It's currents were just swift enough and the enclosed cavern sheltered enough to keep it from freezing over. On either bank were drifts of snow, perfectly packed in a narrow line. Evenly spaced in the fine white powder were sprigs of blue leaves. For being hard to find it appeared the King had a great deal of Blue Sparks growing beneath his crystal palace.

"I thought they were supposed to be rare..." he remarked and the King glanced back, his eerie eyes fixated on Heimdall.

"They are. It takes a very special convergence of nature to create them, some might say a magical one. As with most magic if you know the correct combination it can be recreated."

"So you know the magic to make them."

"Yes, but I cannot take credit for the ultimate discovery."

"Then who?" Heimdall inquired out of curiosity as he stared out at the rows of vivid blue plants.

He assumed the answer was to be a secret bore of lineage. As in his father taught him and then his father before him, a succession of knowledge. It was common practice to pass ancient truths in such a manner. Even Odin had a trove of information to transfer to his successor.

"Loki," the King abruptly responded with a confused furrow of his brow and Heimdall struggled to contain his shock, "He is a worthy teacher...so much information locked in a single mind...And his grasp of ice magics is truly baffling, such talent in the hands of someone such as he. Without a birthright of ice he should have no control over the element, yet his mastery is beyond even our most skilled casters. I owe him a great debt for helping me strengthen mine. He also brought us a sacred book we feared lost long before my fathers rule. He declared it as a gift between divided realms. It allowed us to acquire several lost spells, many spoken of, but never revealed in other ancient texts. One such incantation was to create the magical condition to spawn these rare plants. A remnant of days when we too spared with the Ice Giants of old."

Heimdall slowly nodded, finding some strange irony in the fact that Loki had unknowingly paved the path that would save his mother. Who knew he had a apt hand for diplomacy.

Slowly the Alfheim King embarked on a delicate path through the snow. He leaned down, gently caressing a sprig of fine leaves before violently ripping them from the snowy plot. A melodic aura followed, but it washed away as Heimdall drew in a single breath. A sadness washed over him as if the plants death had been profound.

"In the moonlight they sing..." the King remarked as he ventured back across his faint footprints.

Heimdall wanted to commented, but his words briefly left him as he was overcome by the odd magic of the moment.

"Take this as a token of gratitude," the King said as he handed Heimdall the strange blue plant, but retracted it to add a simple message, "I trust word will be passed to Loki. I found his sudden absence insulting."

Heimdall knew his answer needed to be sensitive, as to avoid revealing too much, "Yes, I will convey your role in resolving this grave situation to Loki. I assure you his absence has been unintentional. He has been...preoccupied...with matters of the realm."

* * *

><p><strong>USNS Condor - Off the Coast of California<strong>

* * *

><p>Agent Coulson stood in a large room, surrounded by the hull of the ship, but he was that being in name only. His mind was consumed by thoughts, though none were his own. Images of time and space, infinite possibilities, yet he only needed to carry out a simple task to ensure a fixed outcome. All roads were leading towards a single destination. It was beautiful to witness the orchestration. It was a shame his brothers had forsaken all of this for a name. They allowed themselves to be and in doing so they became nothing. He hoped this moment would reopen the door for them, so that they might see with the minds eye and not those of the flesh.<p>

As he pulled himself from the overwhelming pool of knowledge he focused on the lone object in the room, a metal platform, perfectly round and connected to a computer. He knew the scientists had given up. What they sought could not be done, not with the technology before them. What they could not see was that their mistake was really the seed of something greater, but their simple minds needed a clue to see it. He would leave them that clue. Then in that moment his purpose would be completed. He smiled, though the act seemed unnatural without the true facets emotion to back it.

He walked towards the blue glow of the screen. Despite it's size it filled the room with ample light. He reached down and activated the program. It was the sole entity on the machine. A buzz of power brought the platform to life, but as it was flawed the power immediately died down, sending the room back to silence. The screen filled with data, beautifully useless because it hadn't found the right filter, the perfect equation to give it reason, but that was where he came in.

[] [] []

The scene above deck had been grim. After they repelled to the USNS Condor they entered the security area only to find an entire team of S.H.I.E.L.D Agents dead, killed by what they had naturally assumed was one of their own. Maria knew the real Agent Coulson would feel responsible. He would want to inform the families personally, but at that she had to draw the line. He couldn't feed his guilt. He couldn't let it wear him down. She also had a suspicion that after this was all over Agent Coulson would have to 'disappear.' Of course that decision ultimately tied in to the clone's level of exposure. She hoped that in some capacity he could return to the front lines, but was that possible considering what he had become? She didn't have the answer. Part of her entertained a morbid thought. Perhaps Agent Coulson would have been better off dead. Six feet under he was a decorated Agent, fallen during the course of duty. Alive he was a doppelganger to a clone intent on sullying his name. Once the dust settled he would have to live with the aftermath.

"Deputy Director?" a voice questioned, pulling her from her inner musings.

"Yes..." she acknowledged as she turned to meet Dr. Eli's gaze.

He was holding open a bulkhead door leading below deck. His lopsided grin as he pushed aside a mass of reddish hair only reminded Maria of how young he was and how dangerous the situation was becoming. She shook her head because the thought was condescending to them both. Brawn didn't trump intelligence, though the company she kept tended to sway her from the latter.

With the door open it appeared Commander Petersberg had managed to break the security override on the lock. She was thankful their journey hadn't ended at the eave of its beginning. Full lock down of the facility hadn't been achieved, though she hoped procedures had gone far enough to ensure the wellbeing of the scientists onboard. Commander Petersberg had indicated that something of a panic room had been built on the USNS Condor to house them all. It could withstand the vessel going under, in the event of such a disaster, which was reassuring to hear.

As she set foot in the narrow stairwell she was met with the harsh flicker of red strobe lights. It was a headache inducing rhythm that was only exacerbated by the siren. She hoped, as with standard facility design that the we're only present in the hallways.

"The countdown isn't active," Commander Petersberg called back, "That means the panic room is locked until help arrives with the proper deactivation codes. Hopefully everyone is safely inside...He wouldn't be after one of the scientists would he?"

Maria had to answer honestly, "At this point only he knows his motives. I think it's best to expect anything."

Everyone fell silent as they regrouped at the bottom of the stairs. There was no doubt that her response set a somber tone. No one wanted to hear it, but there was nothing advantageous to icing over the truth. They were marching into danger. Even Maria was aware how ill prepared she was. Working with Director Nick Fury had drawn her into the path of a field agent, but at the end of the day she was still a scientist. Albeit one that was wrangling in her own experiment that had gone awry.

"I'm assuming we're taking the lead," Commander Petersberg correctly deduced, "Do they have weapons?"

Dr. Eli suddenly produced his taser with a gleeful smile and Dr. Ayaan passed him an annoyed roll of her eyes.

"Good call on the tasers. I could do without them carrying guns...no offense," she quickly amended.

"Oh, none taken," Dr. Eli unabashedly proclaimed, "I failed my firearm proficiency test..."

"I did not," Dr. Ayaan was quick to set the record straight with regards to herself, "I must uphold my oath to first do no harm."

"This is the team you brought for the ride?" Commander Petersberg, questioned with a raised brow.

"Circumstances," Maria shrugged because no further explanation was due.

With a shrug Commander Petersberg began to sweep the hall and adjoining rooms. It was obvious she was well trained and Maria was thankful for that. If this ended well she would put in a good word for her. It was the least she could do under the circumstances.

Maria eventually followed suit, waving at the others to keep a safe distance behind. It was a tedious task, but they needed to make sure they found him on the first pass. After clearing a few minor areas they came across something more substantial, a research area.

Maria looked around the lab and Dr. Ayaan stood beside her, voice dropped to a whisper because the truth that she spoke was frightening, "You know what this is, don't you?"

Maria didn't offer a reply aside from a brief nod. She knew exactly what they had stumbled upon. The combination of equipment housed in a single location only lent itself to the faculties of human testing. Her eyes traced to the doctor slumped against the far wall next to a toppled gurney with a test subject sprawled nearby. Though it was strange they were both still alive, her only concern was the nature of the subjects involvement. Did the man submit to this medical barrage willingly or...she paused because the alternative was loaded...or was he brought against his will? The latter held grave implications. She also realized the hypocrisy of her thoughts, for just 24 hours ago she was subjecting Agent Phil Coulson to the unknown reality of Project 2C. Had her actions somehow been nobler because they were in the service of a friend? She couldn't bog herself down with such maddening thoughts. What's done is done, she had to remind herself.

"We should keep moving," she suddenly stated as everyone seemed to pause with her to observe the lab.

"What about them?" Commander Petersberg inquired as she stepped forward to check on the doctor's vitals.

"Leave them. We need to track down Coulson. It also might be best if they weren't alerted to our presence."

She sounded cold, but there was an underlying motive. Whatever was happening in the secluded facility wasn't meant for public eyes. Though she wasn't one to engage in the same level of cloak and dagger as Director Fury, he had taught her the power of secrets, not necessarily your own, but other peoples. PEGASUS appeared to have a very big one.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I apologize for the lack of updates. I changed jobs and things were a bit hectic. Everything has settled down now so I plan to return to regularly posting. Thank you to anyone still reading. : )


	44. Chapter 44

**chapter 44**

* * *

><p><strong>Acherusia - Olympus<strong>

* * *

><p>Athos reached the brink of exhaustion, but he had to continue. From beyond the fog he could hear the faint splash of water following him. Every now and then it would multiply. The sound of one had turned to many and he feared what stalked him through the putrid swamp. Suddenly his foot slid and he reached out to grab the trunk of a blackened tree to keep from falling. The gnarled wood was almost too soft to support him, crumbling just enough beneath his fingers to make him think it would give way. Barely visible through the thick white haze of his vision was the edge, a dark abyss of nothing that connected to a vast network of cracks slowly ripping Olympus apart. He registered it, but quickly fell into a panic. He had found the end. A place where he would be forced to confront whatever monstrosity followed him.<p>

"No..." he mumbled, quickly scampering along the steep drop.

He wasn't brave. He wasn't even gifted. He had no place among the great halls of Mount Olympus. None of them did. They had been fed a lie, bore of unknown purpose. The more his mind fixated the more driven he became. His breathing, heavy and labored, was throwing spots across his vision. His body threatened to loose consciousness, but he didn't care. He had to keep moving. He had made a terrible mistake searching for secrets. Teris, the Council, none of it mattered. All he saw was the finite nature of his own existence. He would not die in this forsaken place.

It was then that he heard it, a crash of rushing water somewhere up ahead. The sound gave him hope. He knew it had to be the river Acheron as it made its way towards the mouth of the underworld somewhere in the massive swampland. He pressed towards it, renewed hope fueling his aching limbs. He trudged forward, each step harder than the last, until he saw it. The flowing waters of the river had disrupted enough of the fog, creating air movement high above its surface. The magic of the tumbling currents forced the great river across the massive expanse. Somehow the power that connected it to the underworld was strong enough for it to overcome the void. It rushed across the divided continents of Olympus, though no ground supported it's path. He stared in awe for longer than he should have.

Clawing fingers suddenly scraped at his skin, wiping away the layers of grime that clung to his bronzed flesh. He cried out and darted away, stumbling into the thick mud. As he turned to see his attackers he felt a wave of sadness. They were wood nymphs. He'd seen glimpses of them in the forest as a child. Beautiful creatures that frolicked through the dense growth with melodious laughter and wide luminous eyes. However these ones cared over a dying forest. The energy of nature that they fed off of had turned rank. They were starved, a crazed look glossing over their eyes, as they reached for him with blackened and bony limbs.

He did the only thing he could think of. He dove for the river and as he splashed into its chilly depths he battled against the strong currents, driven by the sound of his pursuers. He wasn't even certain the void was passable. Perhaps he would fall through the river and the endless crevasse would claim him. As the wood nymphs screeched for him he realized he didn't care. Death could take him if this was the world he had to endure. He swam blindly towards whatever fate Zeus imparted upon him.

He'd thought the journey through the swamps was long and arduous, but it was mere moments when compared to the passage of the river. Whatever discomforts he felt before were multiplied by the threat of drowning as the water lapped into his mouth. He coughed it up as he crawled his way to the rocky banks at the other end. He could hardly register what he had done. The fog thinned in the new area and he could make out the vibrant green of plants not far away. He smiled and collapsed, caring not for the dangers that might await him in this new place or the possibility that he had not been so fortunate in his escape. Instead sleep overtook him. It was heavy and unwelcomed, but exhaustion had control and his weary body gave no fight as he slipped into dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Militarized Zone - Portland International Airport - Portland, Oregon<strong>

* * *

><p>Karissa's vehicle came to a screeching halt just outside the gate. Several of the posted guards were put on edge, but given the minimal civilian traffic in the area they recognized her car immediately. She knew going back was likely to be a dead end, she'd been given orders to return home, but she couldn't stand idly by. Lives were at stake. And given the trouble she was already in it hardly mattered if she caused a bit more.<p>

"I need to speak with General Tasker," she stated as she rolled down her window and one of the men approached her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we're under strict orders to not allow you back on base," he replied, "If you could please turn your vehicle around..."

"Please, you don't understand, something bad is heading this way."

"The threat was already neutralized by the EMP," he stated and she realized she couldn't present the truth without sounding insane.

"That was just a distraction. The real threat is inside the shield..." her voice trailed off because it was obvious the man wasn't convinced, "Please, there isn't time. People are going to get hurt."

"Ma'am, I'm not going to ask you again, turn your vehicle around."

Just then a loud explosion rang out nearby. Debris was strewn into the air. Startled by the event it took her a moment to gather her nerves and scan the windows, though she remained inside she was not naïve enough to think that her vehicle offered her safety. Off in the distance a wall of water had crashed through the perimeter fence and a small cluster of buildings. It splintered the tiny structures and there was no doubt that no one inside survived. The settling water suddenly began to swirl, twisting together and slowly taking form. A stalking figure emerged, towering over them all. It might have blocked the sun, but it's fluid body merely cast ripples across the ground.

"Death will be a kindness..." a gurgling voice resonated from it, "For the centuries of pain I endured, it will be a kindness."

A pile of debris near the Titan's feet abruptly stirred. A soldier slid out, clearly battered by the onslaught, but somehow still alive. Suddenly the Titan looked at him and sent out a tendril of water. It crashed over him and all Karissa witnessed was an explosion of red. Her panicked eyes looked to the guard near the driver's side window.

"Go," he suddenly ordered, though the force in his tone didn't hide his fear.

With his hands waving towards the gate she stepped on the gas. The wheels spun out and the smell of burnt rubber filled the car as it sped towards the barricade. As she crashed through she glanced back, but it was clear the guard intended to engage the Titan, distracting it in the hopes that she could get away. She battled back tears as she stared through the rear view mirror as the Titan descended on him and the rest of the soldiers at the gate post. After they had fallen it turned its sights on her. She floored the gas, but the small vehicle wasn't made for high speeds. Suddenly a torrent of water slammed the car. It spun uncontrollably and her head jerked forward, meeting the airbag. When she came to she stumbled out of the crumpled wreck, shaking knees barely able to hold her upright. Her ears were ringing and the world still looked like it was spinning. She couldn't recall what was happening as she fell forward, scraping her hand on the rough asphalt. Her mind was overwhelmed by the jarring impact of the accident.

Without warning the air reverberated, a thundering sigh soon followed by fluid laughter, "I can smell your power from here little Olympian. Did Zeus send you to clean up his mess?"

"Zeus is dead," Karissa yelled as she picked herself up, gaining distance from the approaching Titan, though she couldn't outpace it's stride.

"Lies..." it cried, "When I finish with you I will come for him. I will come for all the mighty Olympians who dared to lock us away in the Tartarus."

"Please, this can be resolved," Karissa pleaded because she saw the path leading to her end.

"Yes, your deaths will resolve everything."

Karissa drew her eyes closed because she was having trouble breathing. She knew what was coming and she couldn't face it. Her fear had ignited the spark inside her. She could feel it burning beneath her chest. Something awful was about to happen. Part of her hoped the Titan would claim her before it did.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier - Portland, Oregon No-Fly Zone Perimeter<strong>

* * *

><p>Thor was frustrated by Loki's inconsistency. One minute he was helpful and the next minute he was not. He just wanted his brother back. He held hope because in brief moments he caught glimmers of Loki's quick wit and wry humor. It hardly balanced out in the face of all he had done, but Thor could not help it. Loki was oddly a voice of reason. His plethora of knowledge and his cleverness made it so, even in the wake of his inevitable mischief. Thor fought harder then he should have, but his foe was entirely too stubborn for his own good. Loki wanted forgiveness, even needed it, but he just didn't know it yet. That was why the word no resounded so heavily in Thor's mind. He wanted to lash out at his brother, force him to see reason, but that was not his way. Words so often failed him.<p>

"If that is truly how you feel then be rid of this place. I would rather see you gone then bear witness to the man you have become."

Loki's brow rose, "You would let me leave? No protest, no show of force? You would stand against the word of Odin?"

"You say it as if he means nothing to you. His word should still hold sway over you as well."

"Must everyone be allowed to hold sway over me?" Loki spat back, though something in his tone implied a deeper meaning.

"Your path is your own," Thor shrugged because despite his disappointment he would stand by his word.

"And what if this path leads to your fall?" Loki threatened, but Thor saw it for what it was.

Loki was testing the waters, gauging reactions, playing a part. Somewhere, hidden behind all this rhetoric, was the real Loki. For whatever reason he felt that he could not longer be himself.

"You've had a thousand chances," Thor exaggerated, but the truth behind it remained.

"As I recall I took one."

"Perhaps, but I know you and I know your aim to be true."

Loki shifted uncomfortably at the statement. It was the first real crack in his stoic façade since they had been talking. Another glimmer, but Thor refused to let it feed his hope. He was tired of the disappointed. He was tired of fighting a wall.

Suddenly an alarm wailed out. The deck filled with personnel as they flooded out of the nearby doorway. It was clear something was happening and it was bad. Thor had spent too much time nursing his fractured relationship with his brother. He had let his guard down in the midst of a dangerous situation. He needed to regain his focus. It was then that Donald, the first suitor to claim Jane's heart, rushed by them. Thor placed his hand on the man's shoulder to stop him.

"What has happened?" Thor inquired.

"A Titan did get loose," Donald replied, though his shifting stance made it clear he wanted to leave, "And it's going on a rampage through the city..."

Thor realized his face must have read with concern because Donald patted his arm.

"No worries mate, only thing there is the military and they're pretty good at handling themselves. They were lucky enough to get a message through before all hell broke loose. Something about being attacked by water. Hopefully we get there while there's still a 'there' to save."

Thor's shoulders dropped and he drew in a deep breath. It wasn't the time or place for such thoughts, but he realized what Jane saw in Donald. The man stood defiant in the face of fear. There was no doubt that Donald, as before, volunteered his services. Thor couldn't help but wonder if his personal feelings for Jane would keep him from saving Donald, but he already knew the answer.

"I will stand beside you as we face this Titan," Thor declared as Donald headed towards one of the crafts.

The man briefly turned back to offer I smile, "I know you will."

Thor let out a sigh, realizing he had one final opportunity to press his brother, "Loki, I know somewhere deep inside you wish to do the noble thing."

Loki didn't not respond so Thor turned around, anger briefly changing his expression.

"Loki..." Thor growled as he surveyed the area to his dismay.

Loki was nowhere to be found. Thor had given him permission to leave, as if Loki gave any credence to such things. It was clear when he traveled to Olympus that he would go and do as he pleased. However, the timing made it unlikely. No, Loki did not leave. He ventured to mingle with the destruction. Of that Thor was certain. Some might have mistaken Loki's act for a selfless attempt to save lives, but Thor knew what it really was. A Titan was loose and Loki, under the pull of his curious nature, wished to observe. Any assistance he might offer was secondary to his actual purpose.

"I will endure no more of this," Thor announced as he reached out to summon Mjolnir as he dove from the ship's platform into the thick line of clouds.

[] [] []

Lady Sif was idle as everything around them erupted in chaos. She had long ago forsaken the notion that Thor would come for them. He had turned his faith towards Loki, a move he would make again and again, hoping somehow his troubled brother would rise to misguided expectations. She couldn't explain the force that drove him to repeat the same mistake. Thor and Loki shared a bond she could not understand and she did not want to. It drove them to dueling sides of the same madness.

"Well, this is dismal..." Fandral commented as the Warriors Three once again congregated around a table, taken from the throngs of battle.

No one answered, no could. To do so would be to acknowledge a truth that no one wanted to face. Thor had changed since his banishment to Midgard. Yes, they all still championed Asgard causes, standing on the battlefield to ensure order in the realm, but sometimes Thor would vanish. It was clear where he'd gone. Then upon his return the telltale signs of fatigue strained his features. He had marched to victory, but at a grave price. They all knew the look, for it often showed upon their faces after a long and grueling campaign. He was Midgard's new champion, though why he felt he had to stand alone she could not say. One word from him and she would stand by his side, they all would. Why would he not share his burden?

"No one will voice it, but it will not go away," Fandral quietly commented in lieu of waiting for a response, "Our future is bound to Loki. If he does not return neither can we."

"I know," Sif lamented and Fandral seemed surprised that she didn't offer up a threatening quip, as they rarely engaged in any other type of banter.

"Someone must eventually tell Thor."

"It is my hope that we won't have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Utgard - Jotunheim<strong>

* * *

><p>The ice weaver lingered, still drawn to the area because of his vision. He kept to the shadowy corridors of the crumbling remnant of Jotun greatness, when they once stood proud among the other realms. It was harrowing how far they'd fallen, driven to the brink of nothingness by Laufey. The others would never say it, loyal to a fault, but the ice weaver had the gift of sight. Visions in the ice, layers of time frozen in place, preserved and ever growing as new snowfalls dusted the surface. He didn't see their fall against Asgard as Odin forced them from the planes of Midgard. Nor did he see the fall of Laufey at the hands of one of Odin's kin. However, he did feel the sorrow in the ice, a sigh of magic across the layers as their history altered. Destruction only breeds destruction, tempting as the path may be.<p>

Suddenly he heard a noise, the crush of ice beneath heavy feet. He turned to see a Frost Giant, one of Farbauti's guards. They followed her because there was no one else. The tree of Laufey had no more branches and those worthy of taking his place fell to the shadows. They feared being pulled into the curse of his legacy, a string of failed wars and shameful losses. With the Casket of Ancient Winters gone forever, held captive in some Asgardian stronghold, they couldn't muster any semblance of power.

"Farbauti sleeps. She spent the night waiting for your misguided prophecy..." the Frost Giant declared as he stepped forward menacingly, "Given your cowardice I would suggest you run before she wakes."

"No," the ice weaver calmly replied as he let his hands slide across the nearby wall, taking comfort in the lingering vision that reverberated through the halls, "For the first time I stand in witness of the winds of change."

"Pfft...Your fool's magic blinds you," the Frost Giant scoffed as he continued on his patrol of the crumbling walls of Utgard, "Farbauti will not be merciful. You deserve every horror that befalls you."

"Yet I would say I am the only one who sees," he whispered long after the Frost Giant had departed.


End file.
